How To Train Your Dragon: Wrath of the Shieldbreaker
by DareDreamer
Summary: Zephyr Haddock knows the stories about her father and how his actions changed the world. She longs to be like him one day, but a certain tradition prevents her from doing so. But when a dangerous new enemy kidnaps her parents in hopes of obtaining her people's guarded secret from them, Zephyr must fight back alongside her younger brother, forge alliances, and become her own hero.
1. Prologue

The battle was already lost when the first ship opened fire.

Fireballs flew through the air. Raining splinters and dying screams indicated successful hits. The defending boats fought back valiantly… but their enemy overpowered them.

This fleet was nothing the archipelago had ever seen before. Their massive size should have caused an immediate surrender. Their imposing green sails held the mark of a shield; shattered to a hundred pieces. This armada had faced many foes, and this one was no different. They had all fallen under their mighty wrath.

The lead attacking ship sailed towards the opposing leader as catapults flung their ammo. The defending ships fired back, only to discover a hidden surprise their enemy had in store.

Green flashes glinted from the attacking fleet, indicating something that were no catapults. Seconds afterward, green fireballs plowed through their hulls, obliterating a number of them.

The lead invader charged right at the commanding lead ship, its battering ram slamming into its starboard side. The sheer force almost tore the ship in two but instead made the crew and captain tumble to the deck.

"Boarders incoming!" someone yelled as the crew braced for contact. No sooner had he announced that, a thrown spear punctured his skull and sent him to Valhalla. The captain whirled to face the armored intruders as they roared and stormed the ship. Some engaged his crew, who attempted to fight back with swords, shields, axes and everything in between.

But resistance was futile to them. After a brutal massacre of impalements, beheadings, cutting off limbs and precise strikes, the entirety of the crew lay dead. A few of them dropped their weapons and fearfully put their arms in the air…

…but the invaders refused to take prisoners.

The captain raised his sword, determined to take a final stand…

"Hold."

The enemy soldiers moved aside at the sound of the voice. They lowered their stances as their leader stepped forth. The captain's eyes widened on sight of him. He wore green and black armor with the same shattered shield symbol on his chest. A cape flowed behind him as his green eye examined the ship's captain. Eye, because half his face was hidden beneath half a mask. One soldier, a captain due to his high-ranking armor, addressed him.

"Orders, admiral?"

The leader turned and spoke, his voice made more menacing from his mask. "Pull your troops out, captain. This one is mine. Show no mercy to the rest of them."

"Yes sir. All of you, with me!"

The ship's captain stood with sword drawn. With a yell, he charged the admiral. Ready for him, the half-masked man flung his cape right over the man's head. Shrugging it off, the captain lunged only for the admiral to block with his own blade. The two clashed repeatedly, but the captain couldn't find an opening. His opponent was just too good.

The man's arm connected with his chin, sending him flying across the ship and landing near the stern. His helmet was now lying on the deck and his sword had been knocked from his grip. He reached out for it, only for the half-masked man to stomp down hard on his chest. The captain cried out as the man stared him down.

"You will lead me to Berk…" the man spoke atrociously. "…Hooligan."

"Berk is dead!" the captain shouted weakly. "You will find nothing there!"

The enemy leader's sword was now near his heart. "You know what I mean. Not _that _Berk."

"What could you possibly want from it?" he croaked. "Do you even know who you're going to answer to?"

"I know exactly who I will encounter." The tall man replied. "But it will be _him_ who will answer to _me_."

"I'm sure you've heard stories! The Chief cannot be defeated! He has defeated all who…"

"He has faced nothing like me." The man threatened. "And when I have him on his knees, I will tear the location of the Hidden World from his pathetic mind. And the dragons will be no more, as I will succeed where Drago and Grimmel have failed."

"Berk will stop you." The doomed captain croaked. "They've always risen victorious against people like you…" He spat the next words out like a curse. "…dragon hunter."

"How can they possibly wish to stop me?" the man taunted. "Their most faithful companions have abandoned them. They are weak and vulnerable. I have trained my armada for the very moments that follow, and I have waited for decades from the very corners of the archipelago. Berk will fall, the Chief will die, and the dragons will be mine. But I am no hunter who kills for entertainment. Haddock has indeed changed the world… and now it is my turn to show him that dragons are a plague. One that must be cured."

Grabbing the captain's shirt collar, the man hoisted him up so that they were eye-to-eye. "Many have tried to destroy my fleet, and they have failed." He boasted. "I have conquered many islands, and my fleet has decimated every single attempt at their attempts to defend their lands. No matter how strong they are, my fleet always prevails. That is why we call it…" he narrowed his eye. "…the Shieldbreaker. We are undefeated… and I do not want to know the meaning of the term 'failure'."

"You're wrong." The captain growled. "Even without their dragons, the Riders are still heroes of this archipelago. No one can bring them down for good."

"Hmm…" the half-masked man raised a brow before scowling. "Let us see." And with that, he drove his blade right through the captain's heart. As he lay dying, the admiral of the Shieldbreaker armada turned to his fleet of ships. Not a single one had sunk beneath the waves. Good.

Returning to the fleet's lead ship, he stared out to the horizon. At this rate, Berk's day of reckoning was sure to come. The Hidden World would soon be found… and the dragons would be finally gone…


	2. Berk's New Heirs

This… is Berk.

Well, more specifically, _New _Berk. My home.

Now before I go on, I suppose you're wondering why the Chief isn't addressing you like he normally does. I'll get to that shortly.

I've heard stories of what happened before I was born. A time when dragons ruled the skies… and people who wanted to kill them or (even worse) sell them, use their hides, teeth, and claws as resources, or use them as weapons. Even though I wasn't raised to, the very thought of those methods made me angry.

But there was one moment that made us all swear to protect them for good. After six years of living alongside them and bringing his greatest dream to life, the Chief had to let go of that dream. To ensure the dragons' survival, he had no choice but to send them to their true home beneath the sea. A place called the Hidden World.

From that moment on and even the seventeen years after my birth, he still thinks back to that day. I've tried talking to him about it, but my mom told me that if you love something… you have to let it go. And to me, that makes no sense yet.

When I was a little girl, my family journeyed to the Hidden World to let us see their dragons for themselves. I still remember that day… I even dream of it. The fear my brother and I felt when the sleek back creature landed on the boat. The confusion when my mother told me it meant my father no harm. The panicked thrum of my heart when I held out my small hand towards it…

…and it touched its snout to me, and my fear vanished. I can still feel the wind through my hair as I rode on the backs of these creatures. The laughter of me and my brother as we were tossed in the air. And then came the sadness. The sadness… of saying goodbye.

I was promised that one day we would see them again. And I hope that day comes. For I swore that I, Zephyr Haddock, would continue down the path my father started on long ago and keep the dragons safe for the rest of my days so that I would one day pass on their legacy to my own children, even if they believe them to be nothing but fantasy.

Yep, you heard that right. I'm the face of a new generation of Berk's people. The firstborn daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock. My parents were heroes… and I've told them I want to be just like them one day ever since I was little. They've had their fair share of adventure, danger and everything in between. And now it's my turn…

…

Freedom. My father told me it was the best feeling you could have. With it, you didn't have a care or worry in the world. He had basked in for so long, the feeling was still with him sometimes. But as I know now, you don't need to be riding a dragon to feel free.

One thing I enjoyed about the forest was how vast it was. It was perfect for me to practice there, as it was for my mother. But unlike her, I don't head there to practice on weapons. Instead, I enjoy something else I picked up from her: agility.

Like I always have been, I vault over logs, slide down small hills and jump off tree stumps to access higher ground. I learned from Mom that my name was a term for "breeze". I later decided that if I ever got into a skirmish or any kind of trouble, I could get out of there quick. If that wasn't an option, well… I'd recall Mom's lessons with me, striking hard and fast until my trouble lay unconscious for several minutes.

Whenever I run through these woods, I feel the same feeling my Dad felt all those years ago. Although it wouldn't be the same for me, I shared in the same sensation. Basking in the glory of doing whatever you wanted. No worries, no responsibilities, nothing to get in your way. You feel… alive.

I dive off another branch and hit the ground rolling. Somersaulting one last time as I approach the clearing, I finish in a graceful pose with my arms spread. Catching my breath from my run, I hear steady clapping and a voice congratulating me.

"Nice. Definitely better than last time. I like to think you take after Mom better than me."

I open my blue eyes and smile, knowing the source of the voice. A blonde boy with green eyes is standing to my left with arms crossed and a smile. Standing, I turn to address him. "Oh really? I still think you're fit for the job. And besides, I doubt you could beat my record, brother."

Nuffink chuckles and raises his arms in defeat. "Okay, okay. You're right. I absolutely stand no chance against you here, dear sister."

One thing about my brother is that he picked up some of Dad's "dramatic flair", as Mom likes to call it. Always hilarious and charming at the same time. I wonder if that's what got our parents to get together in the first place, or something else…

"What do you say we head on back? They're probably waiting for us." He suggests, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. I nod as he heads toward the village. I begin to follow him… but the sea catches my attention. I turn to meet the horizon's gaze, the water's surface reflecting in my eyes. The dragons are out there somewhere… isolated but safe.

I remember my father telling me something his father told him when he was a boy. His father had said that it was his destiny to find the Hidden World… and find it he did. He told me my destiny was not to find it, but to ensure that no one else does. Berk's people must protect the great secret with their lives, no matter who or what comes our way.

"Zeph?" My brother's voice snaps me from my thoughts, and I turn back to him. "You okay?" he asks with concern.

"Yeah…" I mutter. "Just…thinking. About the dragons…"

"Oh."

We're both silent for a few minutes before he breaks it. "They're fine down there, Zephyr. Our family's going to make sure they stay hidden… and stay safe."

"Do you think we're going to see them again?" I whisper.

"I… I don't know how to answer that. I mean, Mom and Dad can take us again, but…" He cuts himself with a sigh. "I miss them as much as you do, but we're going to protect them. Even if it means laying down our lives…"

It's my turn to sigh now. "Finky, we've had this talk before…" Sometimes, I say the nickname I had given him to either tease him or cheer myself up. In this case, it's the latter.

"I know, I know. I just… need to make sure we both understand this."

I nod, taking a deep breath. "Come on," I say, changing the subject. "Let's head home."

"Yeah… they're probably getting worried already." Seeing an opportunity, I smirk. "Like that time you thought it was a good idea to take me exploring with you when we were kids…"

His face almost goes pale. "Wha- hey! My adventuring senses got the better of me, okay?! How- how was I supposed to know that cave was gonna collapse on us?!"

I can't help but giggle. "At least we got to spend some quality time with each other, right?"

Nuffink gives me a shove. "Ugh, come _on_, Zeph! Knock it off!"

I burst out laughing. "Hey, I'm your older sister! It's basically my job to give you a hard time!" Striding back up to him, I playfully nudge him in the side. "But you know I still love you, right?"

"Yeah, sure." He moans, the memory of that day still fresh in his mind. I chuckle again as we continue our way home.


	3. The Thief and The Exile

On a land far away from the Archipelago, or any island entirely, three figures dashed through a village crowd with voices shouting after them.

"Stop! Thieves!"

"Get back here!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"We'll have your heads for this!"

The trio weaved and shoved past villagers, who cried out in shock as they passed. "We need to lose them!" one of the men yelled at his two companions as he held a bag of stolen loot at his side.

"Don't look at me!" another shouted. "I don't have any bright ideas!"

The third, a boy with a crossbow holstered on his back, looked around frantically. The voices were getting closer.

"There! The rooftops!" he shouted, pointing to the indicated destination. "Come on!"

The trio ran into an alleyway as armed soldiers shoved past civilians with swords drawn. "Get out of the way!" one of them screamed.

"It's too high to jump." The boy noted. "We're gonna have to boost each other. I'll go first!"

The other two men nodded and got into position, placing their arms low. The boy stepped on and they lifted him onto the wall, high enough for him to climb the rest of the way.

"Adrian! Help us up, lad!" the first man called, holding out his hand for the thief to grab. The boy only stared, pulling down his facemask to reveal hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Sorry, guys." He said cheekily. With a smirk, he held up the bag of loot. "I got my hands full right now."

"What?" the first man gasped, looking to his side… only to find the bag gone.

And when he looked back, Adrian was gone, too.

"BOOOOOOYYYY!" he screamed as the soldiers rushed them. In fear, his companion raised his arms as the first man was knocked to the knees with a hilt to the back of his head.

Racing across the rooftops and chuckling to himself, Adrian grasped the bag close as he hopped across to each building. Before long, his pursuers closed in.

"He's on the roofs!"

"Halt in the name of the Lord!"

"Someone get up there and stop him!"

Sliding down an arched portion of another roof and landing on another one, Adrian noticed a ladder hanging onto the side… which made his smile fall. Down below, a soldier shoved a man on the ladder off and began climbing it himself.

Thinking fast, Adrian kicked the top rung of the ladder, sending it tumbling down. The soldier yelled out as he fell to the ground. As the rest helped him up, Adrian laughed and called down from above.

"Come on, guys! Pick up the pace! I'm getting bored over here!"

They all stared up at him in hate as the one that had tried to climb the ladder redrew his sword.

"And besides, those hundred thousand gold pieces are going to collect themselves, right?"

That sent the soldiers after him again, shouting at him and swearing that he would be beheaded. But not today.

The thrill of the chase. Adrian almost thought of it to be a game, taunting his pursuers while staying one step ahead of them. For him, stealing and his other unlawful acts were methods of survival. And they had their risks… for his various crimes, he had a price on his head with a reward of 100,000 gold pieces and counting. He had to stay vigilant at all times, lest someone report him.

Leaping off a tavern sign and diving into a hay bale, Adrian stayed absolutely silent. Soon enough, the guards tromped past.

"Where'd he go?"

"I could have sworn he was around here somewhere!"

"Spread out and clear the area! Turn the whole village upside down if you have to! We will be paid well for this…"

He listened to the guards leave, and as the last one was out of sight and earshot, Adrian climbed from the hay, brushing his shoulder of the straw. _Another close call… but I can't stay here for much longer. Where to? _

Making his way to the docks, Adrian took the bag that was still with him and opened it, gleaming at the contents. "Oooh, come to daddy." He whispered, marveling at the jewels, goblets and necklaces inside. Hopefully, selling these would keep his own money in check. But he couldn't do it here.

Pulling out a map and unraveling it, Adrian stared at the areas listed on the map. He needed somewhere where authorities weren't on high alert. Somewhere calm, somewhere peaceful, somewhere quiet… wait.

He realized all of the areas had marks on them. Of course! He had made those marks to indicate he was being hunted there. Still willing to find somewhere safe, Adrian noticed all of the areas had the marks… all except one.

_The Barbaric Archipelago? _

He had heard of that place. Truly lawless, but also dangerous. Those who travelled there seemed to never return. That place was pure Viking territory, and they show absolutely no mercy. Groaning, Adrian put the map away and shook his head.

"Well, Avicia… looks like we have no other choice. The only one I can trust in that savage land is you…" he patted his crossbow, still holstered on his back. "…hey, but with the kinds of people there, we'll fit right in, huh? All I need to do is show them I'm not the person they should be messing with. But you know what they can do, right? I've heard they drink their enemies' blood out of goblets, they gut their foes with the horns on their helmets, and what's even worse is that they…"

Peeking out at the dock, he noticed a lone boat tied to the pier. It was small, agile and could suit only a single person. In other words, the perfect escape craft.

"Hold that thought, Avicia. Looks like we've found ourselves a way out of here. Heh, no eternity in Hell for this guy…"

Making sure no one was looking, Adrian crept up to the boat and vaulted on board. Taking a knife from his belt, he sliced through the rope holding the boat to the dock and unfurled the sail.

As he set sail, he could almost hear the pissed-off screaming of the boat's owner. The only response he gave was a two-fingered salute as the yells of anger were drowned out. "Just you and me now, Avicia. Here's to living the life of a thief…"

…

Trust no one.

Three words that Eguala had lived by ever since that fateful day.

Everywhere she seemed to go, including the tavern she was at now, it still plagued her. She was a soldier… she should have been spared the moment. But the ones she served were not of this world any longer.

She had spent her entire life training and fighting alongside others she would consider friends. No longer. Exile was all she knew now.

She remembered her life before the tragedy. Marching in file with her comrades. Spilling the blood of those who would dare challenge them. The gleam of her armor and helmet in the sunlight. Her axe and her shield stained red. And the glory of it all.

But then it all crumbled down. The army she served collapsed after one of the highest-ranking members betrayed them, out of lust for power. The rest were mercilessly slaughtered… and the hands that held the military force together were severed.

Eguala had managed to escape the carnage. Most of her friends were already dead, and she now lived by three words only: Trust no one.

No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't escape her past. She couldn't even escape it here, in a land filled with Viking bastards. If one of them even did so much as give her a seductive look or a naughty grin, she'd slit his ugly throat in a heartbeat.

She didn't want to be noticed, and no one ever bothered to. She needed to go down her own separate way. But she couldn't find the strength to bury the past forever, as she had kept her gear in case of attack yet again. A lone fighter now, she knew that if she had to be truly free… she would have to accept the past. But not now; she wasn't ready.

Standing up and exiting the tavern, the moonlight shone into her hazel eyes and black hair, the latter of which was braided down her upper back. How embarrassing: trained as a soldier and fighting alongside others, only to be reduced to a mere civilian.

But this was all she was now. She couldn't go back even if she wanted to. Eguala was an exile, an outcast, something along those lines. Now, there was only one thing left for her to do.

She had to let the past die.


	4. Destiny Passed Down

Sunsets were beautiful; much better if you were high up in the sky, as I had been told. For my parents, it was even more so… every single one reminded them of how they first got together. They were examples of purity, beauty and tranquility alike. As for me, it held a fond memory.

And that memory always came back, even as I arrived on one of New Berk's many cliffsides. I was planning on watching the sun dip below the horizon alone, but when I saw my dad there, I couldn't help but join him.

"You know," I began as I sat down next to my father. "It's rare like you to get a moment to yourself as a chief, right?"

Dad smiles as his gaze never leaves the sea. "It always is, Zephyr. Chiefdom doesn't come without its risks." He speaks calmly. "Whenever I am alone, my mind wanders back. Back to my youth… back when I had everything."

"You still _have _everything." I remind him with a smile. "Well, not everything you want… but everything you need." He turns to me, his jade eyes staring into my sky blues.

"And besides, your chiefing days didn't exactly get off to a great start," I tell him. "From what Mom told me, you never took breaks from your duty. No food or rest in days."

Dad chuckles. "I don't know who's the more stubborn of us: me or your mother. The woman almost forced me to sleep, if I recall."

"All she wants is to make sure you're in the best condition," I respond. "She cares for you just as you care for her." I lay a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "That's why I'm happy to have you as family."

My father smiles at me, and then it's just silence. Just the two of us watching the sunset. After a while, Dad breaks the silence.

"Zeffie?"

The childhood nickname fills me with warmth. "Hm?"

"Do you still remember what I told you? When you were just a little girl?"

"How could I forget? Every time I come here… I remember."

…

_Eleven years ago _

_I scamper up the path as quick as my little feet can go. The words that Mommy told me repeat themselves again and again. I feel like I can't go any further, I see him. Watching the calm waters below. _

_"__Daddy?" _

_He turns slowly and smiles at the sight of me. "Hey, my little warrior. What are you doing out here?" _

_"__Mommy told me to come and get you." _

_"__Of course she did. She always worries if I'm gone too long." Instead of heading down the cliff path, Daddy scoops me up in his arms and walks out towards the cliff edge. When he stops, he lets out a sigh of happiness. And I get curious enough to ask him something. _

_"__Why do you always come here, Daddy?" _

_He smiles at me lovingly. "Because it reminds me of something. Something my own father told me long before you were born, little Zephyr." _

_I grow more fascinated. "Can you tell me?" _

_"__Of course, little one." With his other arm, he points out to the sea. "Tell me what you see out there." _

_I furrow my brows and squint. "Umm… water?" _

_He chuckles. "That's more than just water out there. You see… beyond the horizon, beyond the sunset, at the far edge of the world… lies the home of the dragons." _

_I am confused now. "Dragons?" _

_"__Yes, Zephyr. When I was a boy, they thrived across the world. There were great, grim sky dragons that nested on clifftops like gigantic scary birds, little scuttly dragons that hunted the mice and rats in well-organized packs, and preposterously huge sea dragons twenty times bigger than the big blue whale and killed for the fun of it." _

_I gulp. "They sound scary." _

_"__Well, that's what I believed throughout my childhood. But it turns out they're not that scary at all. In fact, a dragon was also my best friend." _

_I gasp in disbelief. "You trained a dragon, Daddy?" _

_"__Yeah. And in doing so, I changed the world. I showed everyone that dragons and people could live together. Although… not everyone thought so." _

_"__What happened to those people, Daddy?" _

_"__That's a story for another day, my little warrior. But long ago, my father told me about the dragons' home, located deep underground." At these words, I look down and I hear him chuckle. _

_"__Oh, it's way deeper than that, Zephyr. As I was saying, my father told me that I had a destiny." _

_I gasp again, this time in excitement. "Destiny? Like the thing Mommy said everyone has?" I start to bounce up and down in his arms. "What's mine, Daddy?! What's mine?!" _

_"__Whoa, hey! Easy there, Zeph! Let me get there!" _

_I calm down. "Sorry." _

_"__It's okay, Zephyr. Now…" he pauses to clear his throat. "My father told me that my destiny was to find this 'Hidden World'. More than twenty years later… I finally found it."_

_"__What was it like?" _

_"__Well, first of all, people aren't exactly welcome down there. Your mother and I found that out the hard way." _

_"__Ooh." I whine. "That's not fair." _

_"__I know. But I learned it's better off that way, Zeffie. You see, those people that didn't agree with me? They were bad people, and they wanted to hurt dragons." _

_"__Did you stop them?" _

_"__I stopped a lot of them. I fought them for years. But just as my people moved to New Berk… I learned I couldn't fight forever. I couldn't stop them all, not even the ones that don't exist yet." _

_"__What did you do about them?" _

_"__I… made the biggest sacrifice of my life. Right on this very spot. Did Mommy ever tell you what 'sacrifice" means?" _

_I nod. "Mm-hm. She said it means to let go of something you love." _

_Daddy takes a deep breath. "Here… I had to say goodbye to my best friend. Goodbye to all the dragons. The only way I could keep them safe for good… was to make sure they stayed in the Hidden World." _

_I don't know what to say now. Daddy loved dragons… and he had to let them go? Why? I don't understand. _

_"__After the dragons left, we had to keep quiet about them. In the years before you came into the world, the dragons became nothing more than a rumor. And it's for the best, because no one will try to hunt them again." _

_I stay quiet, not knowing what to say to him. I look out towards the sea. _

_"__Will they ever come back?" _

_"__I don't know. Maybe they will, when everyone sees them the way I did. I might not live to see the day they do… and maybe you won't either." _

_"__But…" I sniffle. "But I want to see them…" _

_Now Daddy is quiet, looking out to sea once again. He must be thinking about something, because he looks back at me with a smile. "You know what, Zephyr? Maybe you will."  
My eyes light up. "I will? Yay!"_

_"__We'll have to see what Mommy thinks of it first. But first…" _

_He sits down and puts a finger on my tummy. "My father told me what my destiny was… and now I must tell you yours." _

_I start to get excited. "Do I get to find the Hidden World?" _

_"__No." _

_My smile quickly drops. But before I can protest… _

_"__Your destiny, little one, is to _protect _the Hidden World. You and your little brother must make sure no one knows it is real. Make sure no one finds it, and most importantly…" He looks at me like he's serious. _

_"…__make sure no one finds the dragons. And make sure no one hurts them. Do you understand, Zephyr Haddock?" _

_I giggle with glee. "Yes, yes! I understand, Daddy!" _

_He smiles. "Good." _

_He becomes lost in thought again before saying something else to me. "One more thing, Zephyr. Do you know what your name means?" _

_I nod, my excitement not even close to fading. "Breeze!" _

_"__That's right. And do you know why we named you after that?" _

_"__Why, Daddy?" _

_"__When your mother and I rode dragons, we were met with the wind every time. Strong gales one time, and light, soft breezes the next. So when we named you, we carried a tiny bit of our memories with dragons into you. That is why the fate of the dragons rests with you, little one. You will protect them as you grow older, and you will protect them long after I am gone. And when you are old enough, the task will fall down to your children, and their children and so forth." _

_I am touched by his words. I hug him as best as I can. "Thank you, Daddy." _

_He sighs happily. "I love you, Zephyr. And not because I'm just saying it. You, your brother and your mother are all that matter most to me now. Follow your destiny, and you shall pass it on to future generations of Haddocks. Can you do that, my little warrior?" _

_"__Yes!" _

_"__That's my girl." He stands up and starts walking down the cliff path, carrying me in his arms. "Now let's get you home. Mommy must be worried sick by now…" _

…

"And I haven't forgotten it. Even to this day."

Dad smiles again. "You haven't even started your journey, Zephyr, but I am already proud of you. But you must remember one more thing if events turn south."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Should someone seek to find the Hidden World at any cost, that someone will do anything they can to find it. Even hurting others." He spoke calmly and sternly at the same time.

"Your time as protector of the Hidden World won't be easy and I doubt you will get through it without a scratch. The road ahead is long and hard, and you may suffer losses along the way. But throughout my own journey, I have learned to never submit to those who wish to harm me or the dragons. The Gods look down upon our family, Zephyr. They have been pleased with my actions and as I fought for man and dragon alike, they blessed me. They gave me a gift: that I cannot die through any normal means, with the exception of old age."

I snicker. "Yeah… Mom called that incredible luck that you survived all those tries on your life."

"Oh, Astrid may call it what she wishes, and so shall you. But know this, my daughter. Don't let any_thing _or any_one _stand in your way. Should they beat you, bruise you or do anything else to you… let them know their mistake of challenging a Haddock. Especially one tasked with protecting the home of the dragons."

"I will," I reply in a whisper. I start to stand and leave the cliff, but something catches my eye.

Ships. Lots of ships, approaching New Berk's coast. The sight of them makes me grow nervous.

"Uh, Dad?"

"I see them, Zeph. Don't worry. They're probably just here to rest up." He takes out a spyglass and peers through it.

"Do you know them? What are their colors?" I ask.

After a while, I hear the same nervousness in my father's voice. "I don't know. The sails and armor are green, and their emblem is… a broken shield."

He lowers the spyglass and turns to me. "Zeph, I need you to head down to the village. Tell your mother and Nuffink about the situation. I'll head down to the docks to greet them and… hey, are you listening to me?"

"LOOK OUT!" I scream, tackling him to the ground…

…just as a green fireball launched from the lead ship smashes into the spot we once were, the same one I had just seen when my father was giving me directions. My face lit up in fear when I saw it coming, and it meant one thing.

These guys weren't here to just chat.

My father realized the same thoughts I had when I helped him up, the green flames from the catapult strike still burning. As more green fireballs are flung from the attacking fleet, my father places both hands on my shoulders.

"Village. Get your mother and Nuffink. Now."

"But- but Dad…!" I stammer, not wanting him to leave.

"GO!" he shouts, taking off down the path. I hesitate for a brief moment… and then I rush after him to warn my family.


	5. Attack on New Berk & A Family Torn

Nuffink's POV

I was overlooking the village when Zephyr said she would be up at the cliffside. As soon as she had left, my mind wandered. Would all of this be mine one day?

Of course, Zephyr was born first, so that meant she was in line for Chief… er, Chieftess next. At first, the village didn't take the news of a possible female heir for a while, but Dad told us both that my sister would do great when her time came. And I would support her every step of the way.

She got a bit nervous every time it came up, and every now and then she would head off to another part of the island to clear her head of the idea. Dad said he was like that too when his time came. And maybe, if Zephyr decided to surrender the position (which I doubt she will), I could take her place.

The hut's door opens behind me, and I turn to see Mom walk out. Just by looking at her, you could see that she was a perfect match for my dad… but one wrong step could land you in hot water with Astrid Haddock. At least, that's what the other kids told me.

She greeted me with a smile. "Seen your sister lately?" she asked me. I nod to her. "She went to the cliffs for some alone time," I answer.

She sighed. "You know, that girl's just like her father in a way. They both want to get away for a while, take a break from everything."

"And they are equally stubborn," I add.

"True. Your father was hard to deal with in our early days."

I'm about to add something else, but something approaching the shoreline catches my attention. "Mom? We've got visitors."

"Visitors? That's… unexpected." She walks past me and peers out to sea. After a minute, she turns back with worry.

"Something wrong?" I ask with concern.

"I don't recognize their colors. In fact, I don't know where they came from."

She addresses me with a commanding tone. "Finn, wait right here. If Zephyr and your father have seen them, they're probably on their way to the docks right now. I'll head down there to join them. Stay right behind me if I say it's alright."

"You got it." I reply… just as I hear something smash into the cliffs above us.

Mom and I both whirl around and see huge chunks of rock collapse to the ground below. Villagers gasp at the scene as I see something terrible coming from the assembled fleet.

One after another, green fireballs are launched airborne from each and every ship. No one else notices them until it's too late. "Oh my Gods…" I whisper.

Mom gasps in horror when the first one hits the island. An entire hut is obliterated and two Vikings are sent flying. The blast doesn't kill them, but it only stuns them for a brief moment.

The green fireballs slam into the village in an intense manner, as if Ragnarök itself is upon us. A few them strike at the pulleys near the shipyards, causing wood to splinter and crack apart. Some of the suspended ships dangle in the air or crash down when their lines snap, sending splinters flying. People scream and run for their lives as we look on in horror.

"MOM! What's going on?! What do they want with us?!"

"I-I don't know!"

Another one crashes right behind us, startling both of us. Green flames are everywhere now and are starting to spread. I think I even saw someone ablaze and screaming his head off. But through the chaos, a voice calls out.

"ASTRID! FINN!"

"Dad!" I shout back, rushing to the path leading to the cliffs. Surely enough, my dad and Zephyr are there. And they look just as terrified as I do. Our parents hug in rejoice while Zephyr faces me.

"Are you okay?" she stammers.

"Yeah? You?"

"Shaken, but I'm good. What do we do?"

Mom turns to both of us. "Get to the Great Hall or anywhere that's safe. We'll try to drive them back as best we can."

"What?" Zephyr gasps. "No! We can fight! We can go with you!"

"NO!" Mom shoots back sternly. "You're not ready, you could get easily separated from each other, and I am NOT losing my children when they're such a young age! Find somewhere safe and stay there until it's over, do you understand me?!"

We silently glance at each other before nodding to her.

"Good." She breathes and kisses both of us on the foreheads. With one last look of worry, they rush off towards the village.

…

On the lead ship of the fleet, a soldier in obsidian black armor lowers a spyglass. "Our barrage has proven effective, sir." He reported. "A few casualties of the villagers were suffered, but nothing to be concerned about. Orders?"

The half-masked admiral stares at New Berk as smoke rises from the village. "Begin phase two of the operation. Send in the men. Tell them to find anything they can of the Hidden World. If the villagers resist…" he slices a finger across his throat slowly.

"Very well, sir. Beginning deployment now."

…

Zephyr's POV

Chaos is everywhere. I… I've never seen anything like this. The screams, the fires, the stench of death… is this what war is like?

The path to the Great Hall is blocked by rubble. Finn and I will have to find somewhere else to go, which won't be easy due to the green orbs of destruction raining down on out peaceful settlement. But I really wish Mom had let us come with her. She's trained the both of us for, what, eight years? We're ready, I just know it! But still she doesn't think so.

"Zeph?!" Nuffink shouts over everything around us. "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" I yell back. Nowhere looks safe for us to go. We're out in the open, vulnerable. Any second now, we'll be reduced to nothing but bones when one of the fireballs hit us…

I look up to get a glimpse of the green fireballs… but there's nothing. "Finn…" I whisper. "They stopped."

"Stopped? Are they giving up?"

I shake my head. "That would be too easy. Maybe they're just-"

A series of shouts come from just ahead, followed by a charging yell. Through the smoke conjured by the emerald flames, soldiers dressed in black and green armor charge into the village with swords and axes high.

"Finn, RUN!" I shriek and take off towards the still-standing huts, my brother hot on my heels. As men and women alike grab all kinds of weapons to fight back, the two of us duck behind barrels and storage crates. I peek through a gap between them to get a closer look at what's going on.

The villagers attack the invaders, but they're ready. A sword is blocked by an ominous-looking shield and a spear punctures the man's chest. I start to feel queasy at the sight of blood spraying everywhere. An obsidian sword shatters a wooden shield and decapitates another man. Another man is thrown aside and he crashes through crates… right near our hiding spot. My brother's eyes fill with horror and I press a shaky finger to my lips. He nods as a soldier approaches him, grabs him by the throat and hoists him up.

"Where is it?!" he bellows. "Where is the Hidden World?!"

The Viking man spits in his face. He doesn't dare wipe at it due to the helmet. "I'd rather die than tell you, scum."

"So be it." The soldier answers… and drives his sword right through the man's heart. I have to swallow down the rising gasp in my throat.

"Search everywhere!" another soldier roars. "If anyone refuses to talk, send them to their beloved Valhalla! Turn over everything you can find! Leave nothing untouched!"

They spread out now, questioning everyone they can find. Children, elders, even those unfit to fight them.

"Where is it?!"

"Tell us where it is or perish!"

"The Hidden World! Where is it?!"

"Give it up! One of you knows where it is!"

"Spit it out! NOW!"

"Tell me or I'll beat it out of you!"

"TALK, you Viking bastards!"

Words of defiance and cries of children soon fill the air. Finn and I look at each other in horror. "We have to tell them…" I whisper.

"But we don't even know where they could be by now…"

"Just go! We need to find them!"

Soldiers rushed inside huts and I see one knock over a whole table. The one in charge marched close to our position and roared out an order. "I want every rock unturned! Every house searched! Every barrel, every crate, every drawer, everywhere! If you don't find anything, burn it all down!" he roars as archers move into position to cut down those who are fleeing or set fire to structures.

Not even the livestock are safe, as chickens and sheep are broken free from their pens and scamper about in panic. When a stray arrow hits a door to a yak pen, one soldier is trampled by a panicked stampede of the furry animals while another rolls to the side. One of the creatures ends up charging right through a third soldier. It bellows in pain as archers attack it in self-defense.

If we are questioned, we would need something to defend ourselves with. Spotting an armory close by, I gesture for Finn to follow me inside. Reluctantly, he does so.

I grab two knives while my brother equips a short sword and wooden shield. Once we make sure we're good to go, I turn to him. "Ready?"

"Yes? No? I don't know!" he says nervously.

"Just stay close to me and everything will be fine. Try not to get separated from me."

"Okay." He murmurs. On my cue, we rush outside.

Some villagers are still resisting. Nuffink and I look around for any sign of our parents… but we can't find them. "Alright, let's focus on helping whoever we can first!" I tell him. Right as I say so, our first chance comes into view.

A young boy is scrambling to get away, but he shrieks in terror as a soldier grabs his leg, flips him over and stomps on his chest. He tries beating the leg, only for the armor to get in his way.

"Tell me where the Hidden World is, you little brat!" the soldier shouts with his sword pointed at the boy's head. He only whimpers. "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" he wails, tears starting to fall down his face. "Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"Too bad." The soldier answers, raising his sword high. The boy screams and tries to protect his face.

"HEY!" The soldier whirls around just as Nuffink bashes him with his shield. He stumbles to the ground and Nuffink turns to the boy. "Run! Go, get outta here!" Terrified, the boy nods and takes off as the soldier starts to get up. Seeing my brother, he charges at him with a yell.

Luckily, Finn sees him in time and blocks a sword swing. He tries to hit back, only for the soldier to grab the blade with his bare arm. I'd be impressed if we weren't in danger.

"Where is it?! Talk or I'll have your head!" he shouts as Nuffink tries to hold his ground.

"Go to Hel!" I yell back, surprising him. Before he can direct his attention to me, I jab one knife right underneath his helmet. It pierces his neck and he gargles before collapsing to the ground.

Yanking the knife out, I nod to my brother and head down into the village. We arrive within a few moments, and the first thing we see? Corpses. Lots of them, friend and foe alike. To our relief, our parents aren't among them.

"Look! Over there!" Finn calls out. Through the smoke of the emerald inferno, two figures catch my attention. They're surrounded by soldiers and holding their ground. I don't need to see them clearly to know who they are.

"Come on! They need us!" I shout. Nodding, Finn follows me as I rush through the burning village. As we race towards our parents, I can already hear the soldiers taunting them.

"If there is one thing that has made you weak, Haddock, it was moving on. Without those dragons, you are nothing." One of them, the squad leader, growls.

"I used to believe so." My father counters. "Until the love of my life changed that. She said that the dragons didn't make me who I was… they made things easier for me."

"And where are they now? Hiding somewhere deep underground for all eternity? We _will _find them, Haddock. No matter what you do, you can't stop us. Not this time."

Holding his sword steady, my father narrows his eyes. "I've dedicated my life to protecting the dragons… and there's no way in Hel that I'm stopping."

"Then you will die _with _them! ATTACK!" Gesturing forward, the squad leader makes the gesture to engage and the men charge. Our parents fend them off as best they can… but when Mom is struck by a sword hilt, I have no choice but to step in.

Grabbing a bow and knocking an arrow, I shoot right through a chink in the soldier's chest armor. He screams and falls to the ground as I shoot again and again, downing a lot of them while Dad knocks the squad leader unconscious.

"I thought I told you to get somewhere safe!" Mom snaps at us as Finn and I approach them. Expecting this, I have a ready reply.

"All passages to the Great Hall are blocked," I say, almost out of breath. "And most of the huts are now wooden rubble. Mom, there's nowhere safe left to go!" My mother looks hesitant for a second before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, Zephyr." She whispers comfortingly. "I'm proud that you and Nuffink are defending yourselves well, but this is still a serious matter. Just stay close to me and your father, and-"

"NO! PLEASE! Gak…"

My family turns to the green flames directly ahead of us, just as a Viking corpse sails through. His neck is completely crushed. Staring through the green fire, we can all make out a menacing figure behind the burning curtain.

Berk's warriors advance on him, some of them under my mother's command. The figure elbows one of them in the face before slashing a sword across his chest and kicking him back. He grabs another by the neck and slams him to the ground. A third, one we can clearly see, is crawling towards a discarded sword on the ground.

The fury-filled scream of a shieldmaiden cuts through the air as she charges at the figure. Her blonde hair is caked with dirt and her axe is bloody. The figure almost doesn't notice her… until he whirls around and blocks her axe with his sword, disarming her. As the axe clatters near our feet, the female warrior draws a knife and thrusts forward. The figure grabs her hand and slowly twists it. She howls in pain as I hear the sound of cracking bones. Nuffink and I look at each other with grimaced, disturbed faces, as we had never seen such violence this intense.

Through the flames, I can see the shieldmaiden's face light up in fear… before there's a brief glimpse of red liquid and the sound of a dead body collapsing. My mother's face is almost grief-stricken… this shieldmaiden was one she had trained herself, right before she got pregnant with Finn.

With none left to challenge him, the figure turns towards us and marches slowly. He strides through the flames with barely a scratch on him, which adds to my growing fear. He is completely armored with an intimidating design of a shattered shield on his chest, a long cape flows behind him, black and green colors rest on his armor… and the entire right side of his face is covered by half of a facemask.

The Viking is still crawling towards the sword, and he looks at my father with pleading, terrified eyes. "Chief…" he gasps. "Please… help… me…" Before my parents can act, the menacing figure buries his blade right through his back, silencing him. Without even taking his hands off the hilt, his green eye stares right at my family. He doesn't break eye contact as he pulls his red-stained sword from the Viking's body and stands to his full height.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

His voice sounds darker and menacing with the mask, which is covering his whole mouth. Instinctively, Finn and I stand behind our parents as they step forward to protect us.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time now."

"Who are you?!" my father shouts. "What do you want from us?!"

"Did you not hear what my men were asking of you?"

Mom bares her teeth at him. "We will _never _give up the Hidden World to you, monster."

"Monster? How peculiar." He remarks. "My dear Astrid, where I come from, it is you who are the monsters."

"Then your people have a lot to learn about us." She snarls back.

Turning his attention back to my father, the man points to him. "The tales of your actions impress me, former Dragon Master." He boasts. "Defeating an Alpha dragon at the age of fifteen, establishing a dragon-riding team to defend your old homeland, forging alliances from beyond your lands, waging war against a faction of dragon hunters and a warlord with dreams of domination, finding your place as Chief and making the ultimate sacrifice to protect your friend."

"Then you know me enough," Dad replies. "I've faced your kind before. And I have to say, Drago's fleet was actually more impressive than yours."  
"Drago." The half-masked man whispers. "The fool never learned. He was too obsessed with his dream of turning dragons into weapons. He lacked brilliance, and that was what led him to his downfall. Grimmel, on the other hand, was blinded with the extinction of a single dragon species. He would have impressed me if he hadn't made his quest personal."

"So why should you be any different?"

"I've learned from their actions, Hiccup. I do not wish to merely conquer the world with my armada; for I have no interest in it. You see, my friend, I share the same goal as you, though you may not recognize my methods."

My father narrows his eyes. "Continue."

"Throughout the years, and perhaps throughout the centuries, dragons have always been hunted. The word 'extinction' is nothing new to them. But instead of focusing my efforts on the dragons, my attention is on the ones who hunt them. My plan is not as simple as it seems, and for that, I require the location of the so-called 'Hidden World'."

My parents look almost afraid to ask. "What is it that you want?"

He curls a fist in front of his face as the light of the green fire reflects in his eye. "Give the hunters _nothing _to hunt."

"NO!" My parents shout in unison, their eyes wide in horror.

"I was hoping you would say that. I never expected us to be allies." The man says, readying his deadly blade. "When I started my quest, I realized you two would be major obstacles. And for that… I need it from you."

My first instinct was to strike, to kill him before he could do anything. My brother wants to do the same, I could feel it. I ready myself to run towards him…

…when a stone hammer plows through his side, sending him crashing into a hut's wall. He makes the wood crack and it only stuns him, but he groans and shakes his head while standing back up.

"As an old friend of mine used to say, you mess with one of us…"

I turn to see the source of the voice and the thrown hammer. The man responsible steps forth with five others close by. I gasp when I recognize them: my grandmother and Dad's old friends.

"…You mess with all of us."

The half-masked man stares him down and flings his cape aside. "Snotlout Jorgensen. Brash as always. I see you have not changed a bit over more than ten years… as for the rest of you."

"The dragons are safe in their ancient homeland," Grandma warns him. "And they will always be protected, with or without us. Turn back if you value your own safety."

"Age has made you weak, Valka." He replies sternly as he circles the group. "And I will not leave until I have what I need. If one of you surrenders its location now, I will leave and spare your village no further harm."

"Not gonna happen." Tuffnut shoots back as Ruffnut nods in agreement.

"If you want the Chief and Chieftess, you'll need to go through us first!" Eret challenges, pointing at the man as soldiers rush our position. They move in to attack, but the man raises a hand. "Stand down." He orders. "I will handle this."

He moves forward as the Riders brace to defend their leaders. Snotlout is the first one he goes for, as he lunges with a wide swing. He blocks the strike and counters back with a quick one-two before grabbing him and slamming him into another wall, the impact making him drop his sword. The half-masked man forcefully knees him in the gut, making him lose his breath. The man then slams his head into Snotlout's face and he yells out while stumbling back. Moving his hand away, I can see that his nose is bleeding.

He sees the blood on his palm, but that only makes his face scrunch up in annoyance. After all, when I was little he told me that Dad punched him really hard at one point on Dragon's Edge. So to him, this is nothing.

Baring his teeth, he swings again at the half-masked man… who catches his fist and punches him right in the jaw. As he stumbles back again while holding his mouth, I can hear Nuffink going "Oooh…" painfully behind me.

Fighting through the pain he's in, Snotlout tries to swing again for the man's head. This time, the man blocks and hammers him twice in the chest before going full-on pummeling. He hits hard and fast and Snotlout can't keep up with him. He finishes it by grabbing his arm and throwing him at some barrels, which shatter when he lands. As he groans in agony, the half-masked man turns to the others.

"Anyone else?"

He's probably hoping to intimidate the team with that display, but no one is fazed, to my delight. The twins step up next and run forward while screaming, mace and spear in hand.

The man charges towards them, jumping into the air and kicking them before he lands. They get up just as fast and Tuffnut lunges with mace overhead. The man grabs it before it can connect with his skull and whacks him on the head with it five times. He throws it to the ground as Tuffnut struggles to keep his balance. "Guys…" he moans in a daze. "Make a wish…" he falls to the ground as Ruffnut gasps.

"HEY!" she yells. "Nobody does that to him but me!" With a scream, she thrusts with the spear. The man raises an arm, and the spearhead splinters apart when it connects with the wrist guard. Ruff stares at the broken weapon dumbfoundedly, unprepared for the hand that grabs her by the face. The man throws her over his shoulder and slams her to the ground, dragging her around in the dirt before throwing her behind some crates.

Cracking his knuckles, Eret runs forth and tackles the man to the ground. He manages to throw in a few punches before the man socks him in the head. Taking advantage, the man kicks the ex-trapper off him and rolls back onto his feet. I have to say, for someone who looks intimidating with armor and half a mask, he's really well-trained.

The two men engage in a short fistfight, which ends when the half-masked man elbows Eret in the chin and sends him flying with a kick. I think he broke one of his ribs from that one…

Now, Fishlegs and Grandma are all that stand in his way. Wanting this last fight to be honorable, he picks up his sword from the ground and twirls it as my grandmother readies her staff. Fishlegs puts up a defensive posture with his own short sword.

The half-masked man is the first to attack. Grandma demonstrates that age has never made her predictable, as she blocks and parries with calculated accuracy. She sees an opening and whacks her staff on the man's side. He stumbles back… and chuckles.

"Very good… old woman." He charges again, this time taking on the two of them at once. Both of them hold their ground for a while as my parents try to find a chance to escape. But, to my own horror and theirs, soldiers block every route they can find. We're all trapped.

Two thuds prompt me to turn back around. The last of the Riders have now fallen, defeated by this new adversary. He nods to his soldiers, who move in to close any chance of escape with shields held firm.

I hate feeling like this. Vulnerable, depending on others to get you out of something like this. It makes me feel childish, but yet I can't ever shake the feeling.

"The last of your allies have fallen, Hiccup." The man threatens. "Or at least what remains of them. Without their dragons, they are nothing more than shells of their former selves." He strides towards my parents with a clenched fist. "Your people are not the first to be defeated by me, nor shall they be the last. Constantly, some have tried to destroy me and my armada… and they all have failed. The Shieldbreaker is invincible; I have acquired materials and weapons from all across the world, bringing forth weapons far more powerful than catapults."

He stares my father right in the eyes. I can't tell for sure, but I think Dad is trying to resist breaking.

"Nothing can stop me, Haddock. Those who have tried, I have laid waste to. Look around you. Years ago, your original home was devastated due to Grimmel's actions. Today, your new one witnesses an equal fate. Let this be an example to you. Berk's time will soon be over, no matter where it is. And it seems that some of your people…"

My blood turns cold when I notice him now. He's looking… _right at me_.

"…are willing to die for you."

My parents both turn to me and Finn, their faces filled with terror. Mom steps between us as a last effort to defend us…

"…but I have no use for your people now. Dispose of them."

Strong hands grab my shoulders from behind, and my body goes into full panic state. It happens so quick, so fast, I can't fight back properly. My parents', my brother's and my own screams are the only sounds I hear. Our parents try to get to us, but two other soldiers get to them first. I manage to kick one of them in the shin, and he angrily retaliates by backhanding me in the face. Hard.

My heart beats faster when I see red drops trickle to the ground. Oh Gods, I'm _bleeding_. Finn tries to shake himself free, but his soldier hits him in the head with an axe hilt. He barks "Stay down!" as my brother yelps in pain and goes limp.

The next thing I know, one soldier kicks open the door to a hut and our captors throw us inside. I quickly scramble to my feet and try to run back out, but they slam the door in my face. I howl in pain and hold my bleeding nose before trying to ram the door down.

They've barricaded it, so all I can do is pound on it and scream for them to let my parents go. I scream until my throat almost goes dry. Finn is barely moving, like that hit almost gave him a concussion.

My hands are almost numb, and I can barely scream any longer. I slump to the ground, breathing heavily and my cheeks red from the sudden gush of tears I suffered. I give the door one final weak punch… before an emerald glow illuminates the entire house. My blue eyes widen as Nuffink groans and tries standing up. Through the window, I see… a green fireball launched from the lead ship. I remember my own shriek as I throw my hands up in a futile attempt to shield myself… and the hut collapses around us.

…

Everything… _hurts. _Urgh.

Pain throbs throughout my entire body. I can't see right. Finn… where's Finn? My sweet little brother…

The village… ruined. My parents… please, I don't want to lose them. Not yet…

That man… he took everything from me. My home… my family... who the Hel does he think he… ah!

Getting weaker… no… come on, Zeph. Pull yourself together. You're not dying here.

Wait… what's going on? Outside? There's… there's light. I can see better now.

Villagers… lots of them… Thank Odin it's not the whole population… wait… are those the ones who resisted? Mom…Dad… they're alive… but look at them… do they think I'm dead?

The man… he's saying something. Gotta… listen…nngh.

"Do you see now, Hiccup? This is what happens when those who fight against me fail. You should be grateful. Your people will live on, but they will remember this day. It will serve as a warning. Do _not _interfere with my goal, or they will see their 'Valhalla', as your kind calls it. Now…"

The man… he's giving out a signal to his warriors.

No! The screaming, the crying, I can't take it! Please, gods above, make it stop! The innocents, the children… I can't bear to watch.

They're… they're taking them away. No…

I'm trying to reach out, but everything still hurts. I feel like I'm bleeding everywhere. I'm nearly sickened at how my own arm looks. Please don't let there be splinters…

Dad… Dad, I know you're looking at me right now. I don't want you to go… I love you. I'll get through this… I'll come back for you, I promise.

It's okay… it's okay to cry. Remember what Mom said? It's a way of letting out weakness. She never knew that at first; she once thought it _showed _weakness. I'll find you… whatever it takes.

And I'll be the daughter you always wanted me to be…

…

I don't know how long has passed before I hear voices. They're weak, as am I. I'm suffering too much to free myself, both physically and mentally. All I can think about is my family. My parents… gone. My brother… probably dead from the wreckage of the hut that collapsed on top of us.

"I see something! Over there!"

"Oh Gods… that's the chief's daughter!"

"She might still be alive! Quick, get her out and call a healer!"

My vision is fuzzy once more. All I can make out are sounds of people moving debris aside, and someone reaching out to me. My body strains at all efforts to move, but I manage to grab my rescuer's hand. I almost groan as he slowly pulls me out of the ruins.

My senses are coming back to me now. Vikings express their concern for me and ask if I'm alright. I can't respond yet; my voice is still a bit weak. But to my relief, I see two more help another figure onto his feet. His blonde hair is gritty and scratches cover his body.

"F…Finn…" I choke out, but he doesn't seem to hear me. Gods, he looks as worse as I do…

Our rescuers set us down close to a cliff edge, where he finally notices me. Our faces seem to say it all: each of us thought the other was dead. "W…where are they?" he coughs. My only answer was to glance out to sea.

Realizing what happened, Finn silently pulls me into a loving hug. My gaze still on the horizon, I return the gesture as a lone tear slides down.

We're like that for a while before a kind voice breaks the silence. "Your father always was one to attract attention… not all of them friendly." We separate to see our grandmother is standing beside us, following my glance at the ocean.

"Ever since I reunited with him and made up for lost time, I was so proud to discover what he had become. And I could not be prouder… when he made you two."

Neither of us respond. We just let the words sink in.

"Your mother told me of how he escaped scenarios in which one couldn't have survived. He deserves to be who he is now." She turns to us, her face full of grief… but I also see a small glimmer of hope, which intrigues me.

"And that is why we will find him. Alive. Whoever these intruders are, they will learn that we do not take kindly when one abducts our chief."

She kneels down and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You will see them again, little one. They will make it through, no matter what he does to them." I don't want to believe she is wrong, not even for a second. I rest my own hand on hers, silently agreeing with her.

Dad's right. He told me to protect the Hidden World at any cost, and this man wants to know where it is.

My destiny wasn't coming anytime soon… because it already had.

…

Later that night…

Under the cover of darkness, a small formation of warships sailed through a passage of sea stacks. This was the last stop on their patrol, so they would be rejoining with the main fleet soon enough. All boats were on high alert… but they failed to notice three figures stealthily observing them from a sea stack not too far away from their rear flank.

_"__This is the third time we've seen them this week." _A male noted. _"And not just in this part of the archipelago." _

_"__They're everywhere, searching for something." _A female added. _"I think we all know what they're after." _

_"__Then we should stop them. Here, now. There's not even that many of them this time." _A younger male suggested, his voice almost impatient.

_"__No, Ruffrunner." _The female objected. _"That's exactly what you tried last time, and we were lucky to get you back before you were spotted. Consider yourself lucky Mother and Father still don't know about that." _

The younger male huffed in annoyance. _"Fine. Whatever you say, Dart." _

_"__Pouncer, anything unusual about this bunch?" _The older female asked.

_"__Light protection, minimal but effective weaponry… basically, anything usual about a patrol fleet." _

_"__But one thing concerns me… they're getting closer each day, aren't they? If they expand their reaches soon enough, eventually they'll reach…" _

_"__Yeah… we all know how bad that's going to be." _The younger male realized.

_"__There's nothing more we can do here." _The female explained. _"Let's head back home and tell them what we've found. And remember, stay out of sight. We _can't _let the humans see us, no matter what." _

_"__You don't need to tell us, Dart. Stealth is basically in our blood. We were raised in it." _

_"__I know, Pouncer. I know. I just… I want to prove to Father that I can be a good leader like he is." _

_"__You don't need to prove it… you already are a great leader. Just believe that you are." _

_"__Thanks. Alright, wings up! Go dark!" _

The three figures shot into the night sky and vanished in unison as the ships exited the sea stacks…


	6. The Plan and The Captives

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

I shoot up in bed, my face caked in sweat. My heart is beating as fast as Toothless' wings… although I can vaguely remember how fast. And fear…gods, the emotion is always coursing through my veins. It always has been… ever since that day.

The day _he _came. Ruined everything for me. Destroyed half of my home. Abducted my parents and leaving me to die. How long was it? Five days? It felt only like yesterday. Every night I dream of what happened. The fear, the pain, the anguish. I live it over and over and over again. I want it to stop, all of it.

I want all of this to be just another dream. When I come downstairs, I want to see them; to hear them say good morning to me and Nuffink. Every day, I look… and they're not there. Without them… my home is empty. Daily life is empty. I tear up every time I look through a simple family memory like a picture.

Three knocks on my door make me gasp. That day has made me really on edge. It doesn't open, but a voice calls out from behind it.

"You okay, Zeph?"

I don't answer him. I can't find the words to express myself. I'm… empty, like I have no soul. A crucial part of me is missing. Mom said that almost anytime she lost Dad, she felt the same feeling of helplessness.

A loud sigh. "Me too." Then I hear him walk away. We're both messes now.

The villagers say we should move on. Try to do what they've done for us. But how? How can I possibly do it? Moving on… why does it sound so simple, yet it's not?

The thoughts of that day haunt me every chance it gets. I don't even smile… because I just can't. The villagers share my grief, I just know it. But Dad refused to relocate again if a tragedy occurred. "We won't keep running," I remember him saying. Today, I agree… how can we ever run from this? That fleet would hunt us all down if we fled. So what's left to do?

Wait, hang on. What did Mom always say? "When your back's against the wall, there's only one way out: through them." So… does that mean…?

Oh Gods, we're going to have to fight them. Going against them is the only way to get my parents back. But how can Finn and I do it? I saw their ships; they looked almost invulnerable! How can two young adults- well, almost young adults- take them all on?

Hold on, two? No, no. We can't strike against the fleet with just the two of us… We're going to need allies.

"Finky?" I call out. I can hardly recognize my voice. Days of grief can do that to you.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea… but it's stupid." I explain.

"Stupid or not, we need one."

I take a deep breath as he approaches my room. "Okay… hear me out."

…

"By the gods, please tell me you're joking." My brother whispers in disbelief.

I sigh. "I wish I was, Finky. But… it's the only thing I can think of."

"You're saying the only shot we have at getting our parents back is to gather an army to go to war against these guys?! Have you even seen them?! Zephyr, those… those ships are massive! I don't think the biggest weapon we have is gonna scratch them!"

"I doubt New Berk even has a weapon big enough to attempt it," I say back. "But we're outnumbered here. We're gonna need help."

"From where? The Outcasts? The Berserkers? The Wingmaidens? The Defenders of the Wing? Maybe those guys have already gotten to them!"

"We don't know that. But… maybe it's time for new faces to step up." As I say this, an idea starts to spark. "Maybe we can find someone who's seen them before. We can have someone with experience."

"And what? You expect them to wash up on our shores or something?"

I shake my head. "Doesn't have to be that way, Nuffink. Either we find them, or they find us."

My brother pauses to consider this, then sighs. "Okay…" he whispers. "When do you want us to start?"

"As soon as we can," I answer. "Maybe even right now. With each hour that passes, that half-masked freak is gonna do Thor-knows-what to Mom and Dad."

Finn seems to realize something. "He's looking for the Hidden World, right?"

I nod with my arms crossed over my chest. "That's why he took them. No one else is giving it up, so he needs them to tell him. Which they will _never _do."

"So they're going to stall for time until we can come for them…"

"Finn…" I take a deep breath. "I don't think they know that we're still alive or not. I remember Dad's face when he saw me under that debris…" The mention of that event makes my eyes water again. It's getting hard not to cry all over again.

"They'll know it'll take more than that to kill us. Mom always told us we were stubborn, just like her."

I smile, accepting his words. "They'll hold out for as long as they can, and they won't say a word to him. I can only hope we get to them in time…"

"We will, Zeffie. We'll get them back safe and sound." Nuffink tells me.

With a sigh of relief, I wrap my arms around my brother in a loving hug. He returns the gesture, and we stay that way for a moment. When we pull away, I move towards the door. "Why don't you go look at the taverns? Maybe someone there will pique your interest."

"Fine by me. What are you gonna do?"

I glance nervously outside. Something I never thought I was gonna do until Dad said I was ready. "I…I need to tell everyone. But without Dad by my side, it's gonna be harder than I thought."

"You'll convince them, Zeph. Then we'll be on our way."

We give each other one last reassuring glance… before heading out the door.

…

"In your dreams, you bastard."

SHHUNK!

The girl slumped to the cell floor, blood flowing from the crossbow bolt lodged in her skull. Her green eyes stared into nothing as the soldier lowered his weapon. "That's the tenth one that's resisted, sir. Shall we progress to the lower decks of the flagship?"

"Not yet." The half-masked man replied. "As much as I desire the location for the Hidden World, I also admire their stubbornness. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they wished to die."

"For their kind, death is considered an honor, sir. The legends say they reunite with their passed ancestors in Valhalla."

"Is that so? Wishing to see your family again over life in the mortal world? How pathetic… but fascinating at the same time."

"Sir!" another soldier at the far end of the hall announced. "The leaders are awake and ready for you."

"Stand guard outside the chamber." The man ordered. "They will not give it up so easy, so they will need a little… persuasion. Two of you with me."

"Yes, sir." The soldier nodded, holding out a large sack as two spearmen marched into position. The man took the sack from his grip, striding towards a pair of steel doors. The soldier and another guard stood firm and unlocked the doors' latches with a metallic cranking sound. The half-masked man pushed the doors open and advanced into the dark, circular chamber with his men behind him.

…

Hiccup's head was ringing like he had just heard a full-force Thunderdrum roar. He felt metal shackles latched onto his wrists, which were a little tight. It had taken him a moment to recollect what had happened: the attack on New Berk, that strange man singlehandedly defeating all of his friends, taking himself and his wife captive, and…

His jade eyes shot open instantly. His children… the man had left them to die in a collapsed, burning hut.

_No, no, don't panic. _He thought as an effort to calm himself. _Remember what Astrid said. They're stubborn, just like us. _But everything still rushed back to him. Their screams of anguish as they were shoved inside, the sound of pounding on the door, the catapult strike that obliterated the hut… and Zephyr's broken, tear-stained face as she desperately reached out with a bloody arm.

How long ago had that been? Hiccup hadn't even remembered how long he was out. Not that he would have anyway…

A small moan came from his left, indicating his wife was stirring. He turned to look at her, taking note of the small bruises on her face and arms. When they opened, her sapphire eyes looked almost dimmed in color. They suddenly widened as she looked around the chamber, her own shackles clanging and announcing their presence to her. When her eyes rested on her husband, she watched him with worry, silently wanting answers.

"Please tell me they're okay…" Astrid whispered, her voice almost shaking. She must have realized what had happened.

"It's alright, Ast." Hiccup replied calmly. "It's just like you said, remember? They're stubborn, just like us. If we survived dragons, madmen, traps, diseases and lightning strikes, they can surely survive a fallen structure."

Astrid seemed to soften up, but only slightly. The worry never vanished. "But what if they wonder what happened to us?" she asked him. "What if they think we're… we're…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"They won't believe it. Not even for a second. I don't know what they're going to do next, but I think they know."

"But- but they're just kids…" she whispered in fear again. "If they come for us, they'll die…"

"Just don't give up hope, Astrid. Please." He locked his own gaze into hers. "You've never done it before and I don't believe you'll do so now…" If their arms weren't held up by metal chains, he'd try to take his hand into hers and squeeze it comfortingly. He felt ashamed that he couldn't.

Astrid sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "By the Gods, I hope you're right."

A door swung open, making both of them gasp. A large, imposing figure stood before them, one green eye staring at his new prisoners.

"Good." He said. "Praying to them is all you can do now, Haddock."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, trying not to look intimidated. "You…"

Astrid followed her husband's actions. "You won't get it out from our people, so you're crazy if you think you'll get it from us!"

"So, you believe me to be insane, hmm?" the half-masked man inquired. "Surely you haven't forgotten that I know everything about you two. The tales I have heard from these lands and from outside them. The alliances you have made, the enemies you have battled… and the love forged throughout six whole years."

"Anyone could have known that." Hiccup shot back. "Lots of people look up to us and follow us as both leaders and intertwined lives." Hearing this, Astrid's heart softened as she brightly smiled.

"They do…" the man said, holding up a large sack. "But they don't know the tragedies you have endured, moments in your lives you would wish to be erased, and those who would do anything to watch you both suffer. But you can put an end to this, Hiccup. You can be free from the torment that follows you. All you need to do… is tell me where the Hidden World is."

It would take more than that, as Hiccup never faltered. After all, it wouldn't be what his family would want. It wouldn't be what his friend would want…

"You can do whatever you wish to us…" he spoke threateningly. "…but I. Will. _Never._ Give it up. For his sake and theirs."

"How precious." The man said with a chuckle. "After all these years, you still value the Night Fury's life over your own… as you always have. Tell me…" he leaned in so that he was eye level with his captive. "…would you_ die _for him?"

"If it meant keeping him safe, I gladly would. I was the one who ensured the coexistence between humans and dragons, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure its survival… along with theirs."

"And so would I," Astrid growled. "He showed me what dragons truly were, and I have stood by him ever since. I won't leave his side, no matter who tries to make me."

The man laughed as he stood and backed away. "Haddocks. Always so resilient. This is why you have grabbed my interest. Perhaps you have even proven yourself to be the greatest clan in the Archipelago… and perhaps even the world. But perhaps you do not take me for granted just yet. Do you remember Drago Bludvist?"

The couple exchanged a confused glance before turning back. "Ever since his attack on Old Berk, we searched everywhere for traces of him," Astrid replied, wanting to know more. "All of our scouting parties returned empty, so we assumed he was dead."

"That is where you are wrong, Chieftess." The man explained. "Drago never died, nor did he just vanish. To put it simply… he went off the map."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Hiccup asked, wondering why the scarred madman had been brought up. The man glared at the two of them, as if pondering their response to his reply.

"Because I have found him."

The couple gasped in unison, their eyes wide in horror. They silently asked each other how it was even possible. Had one of their old enemies returned and formed an alliance with this new threat?

"Ever since his defeat at your hands," he began, pointing at Hiccup. "he considered it to be an embarrassment and a humiliation. He began to plot his revenge in the days after. But he knew he had lost a significant factor: his dragons. So he theorized he could crush you all with his massive army and imposing weaponry. But as time passed, when he returned to his army… it was a turning point."

"By that point, the Warlords, which I believe you remember them like yesterday, had seized control for his entire armada. He attempted to regain control himself, but he was very outmatched. Defeated once more, he fled into exile."

"By then, all hope for him was lost. He retreated to where you could not reach to live a life of exile. He was not a conqueror anymore when I found him; he was a hermit, gathering crops for food. Knowing he had fallen to one too many losses, I took him in like a father to an adopted son. I gave him purpose again."

_"__I have no army and I have no dragons! How do you believe I can destroy him once and for all now?" _

_"__The answer is simple, Drago. You cannot… but I can. I can give you the second chance you always wanted, but only if you join me." _

"If I had attempted this before his great disaster, he would have refused and force me to bow down to him. But now, he had no other choice."

_"__I will have my vengeance. I will rebuild my army within your own, and together we will be unstoppable. Berk will crumble beneath us, and the boy will break apart as he watches everything and everyone he loves die before him. Then he will be nothing but a forgotten memory." _

_"__Then we are in an agreement. Your long-awaited plan, along with my own, will now be set into motion…" _

_Drago nodded and picked up his bullhook. "When is our next move?" _

_"__Right now." The man rose a fist and… _

_"__Urk!" _

_Drago choked and sputtered as the crimson-stained blade was yanked from his chest; the soldier that impaled him retreating. He collapsed to the ground as he gasped heavily; his eyes resting on the man with a sense of betrayal. "W…why?" _

_"__This is all according to plan, Drago. Your time has passed, but mine is only just beginning. With your help… the birthplace of all dragons will fall to me…" _

_Drago barely had time to comprehend what the man was saying before a soldier with a poleaxe stood above his crumpled form. For what seemed to be one of the few times in his life, his eyes flooded with fear as the axe was raised and brought down… _

…and his severed head rolled out onto the chamber floor.

Hiccup and Astrid grimaced at the sight of what used to be one of their greatest foes, his face frozen in shock.

The man tossed the empty sack aside. "Perhaps now you will consider all I have to say."

"Wait…" Astrid's eyes darted to another previously dark spot in the chamber, where something rested in a tiny cage. She gasped when she recognized the object.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered. The man turned to meet her gaze, sensing a hint of fear in her tone. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" she shrieked again, both anger and terror resonating through her words. The man looked at the object as Hiccup's breath caught in his throat.

The object was none other than the head of their latest adversary, who had scarred them both physically and emotionally. His presence had caused the greatest sacrifice Hiccup had ever done and made the couple fearful of losing each other to him.

Grimmel the Grisly.

"I am surprised you never noticed it earlier." The man remarked, finally seeing his captives were at a loss for words. "Days after you defeated him, my men found his lifeless body floating in the water. Like Drago, he is another remnant of the past that refuses to abandon you, no matter how hard you try. Even though he never knew it, he did what no one else could."

His voice hardened. "He broke you. By causing you to tear yourselves away from your dragons. He still haunts you to this day. Deny it all you wish, but his scars will always remain until you both expire."

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sight before her. Seeing the very man who destroyed her home, threatened her future and tore her away from her dearest companion was too much for her to take. No greater weapon of torture could be this inflicting.

The man chuckled again. The couple realized he had them right where he wanted them: vulnerable and scared. It was too late to act unintimidated now. "Now…" he began, his voice more menacing than earlier. "When you tell me, this can all stop." Taking each of their necks in each hand, he positioned them to look them right in his eyes.

"Where. Is. The. Hidden. World?"

With each world, he solely tightened his grip on their throats. "Tell me where it is and I will spare you further torment."

The couple was silent, their eyes locked on each other. Their silent promise to each other couldn't be broken now. They had to protect the Hidden World… even if it meant giving their lives. They would surely die here, and their children would either grieve them or seek retribution. Their friends and allies would ensure that tales of their adventures would allow them to live on in legend.

_I love you. _Their eyes spoke simultaneously as they drew breath for their last words.

"NO!"

Pain erupted from the back of their heads as the man slammed them against the chamber wall and released his grip. Fuming with anger, he drew back an armored fist and swung it across Hiccup's face. Blood flung out from his mouth from the impact and more as he coughed it out.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he howled as he drew back. "TELL ME!"

Not wanting her husband to suffer as much as she did, Astrid screamed out another reply of defiance. "We'll never talk!"

Now venting his fury on her, the man slammed one fist across her cheek followed by the other and smashed another punch right on her torso. The sound of a cracking rib and its accompanying shriek of pain made Hiccup want to block it out.

After one more strong hit to Hiccup's forehead, the man turned around and stormed out of the chamber. "READY THE WHIPPERS!" he screamed at the guards, who nodded and ran off as he slammed the door behind him.

"Astrid…" Hiccup moaned as his wife kicked away Drago's severed head in disgust. "I…I'm sorry. For everything that's happened to us."

"Don't be." She replied, her voice cracked from the severe beating. "I'll… I'll always love you, from now until the end."

"This could be it… I-I don't want Zephyr and Nuffink to go through everything alone."

"They won't be alone." She paused to cough. "They'll find someone, settle down and tell our grandchildren all about us."

"And the dragons… they'll miss us more than they already do."

"Stop. Stop worrying, babe." She pleaded, a tear trickling down her face. "I'm just… happy we did a lot of things together. Soon, we'll be in a better place where… we can be together forever. You want that, right?"

"I do, m'lady." He wheezed. "I know I want to see my dad again and you want to see your warrior family… but the dragons will be safe."

"And I would have loved to do those things with you again if we could." Astrid sniffed. "Get married again, have kids again, relive the happiest moments of my life…"

"S-so what do you say?" Hiccup sobbed as he heard marching footsteps approaching. "To the end?"

Astrid's lip quivered as they awaited their sealed fate. "T-to the end."

**(A/N: Question: How do you make a bad guy badder than the rest? Answer: Make him kill the other bad guys or display them as trophies to intimidate others! Still working on a name for this guy, but it won't be something too evil (if you're reading this, Guest Calvin, Mortem is totally out of the question!). Maybe I'll end up using a fantasy name generator or something. **

**Again, sorry I haven't been posting stuff lately. I've been lazy (we all know that sucks by now) and I have finals approaching, but I promise I'll keep things coming. I have a lot planned for this story and how it will turn out, like how Zephyr and Nuffink gain allies and get their parents back, but until then you'll probably see me in reviews. **

**As always, read and review. It means a lot to me and I hate feeling lonely.) **


	7. Recruitments

In the Great Hall, all of the villagers are assembled as I begin to explain the situation with them. Am I nervous? If I said no, all of Helheim would freeze over. But this isn't my first time doing public speaking. Dad always had me "practice" by talking to kids my age and congratulate me when I did well. I can almost imagine him behind me right now…

"People of New Berk," I begin with a serious tone. "I realize by now you are all shaken of the attack committed by this mysterious figure. I don't know who he is or where he came from, but what I can tell you is this: he has come for the Hidden World and he will stop at nothing to find it, thus putting dragon-kind at stake once again." Worried murmurs are exchanged quietly throughout the crowd. I wait for them to settle down before I can continue. They look scared as to what will happen next… and so am I, but I refuse to let it show. Something like that could cause your own people to lose faith.

"But I am afraid the situation is worse than you expect. Since almost none of us were willing to comply, this man resulted to force. And by that…" I pause to take a deep breath, knowing my next words would hurt them as much as me. "He abducted the Chief and Chieftess to, for all I know, interrogate them ruthlessly about its location. It pains me to think about what my parents are going through right now."

"So why should we be listening to you?!" someone shouts impatiently, causing me to mentally sigh. Dad always told me about this: if your firstborn is a girl, then she doesn't get to be chief. A stupid rule, if you ask me; firstborns should always assume leadership, no matter the gender. But thankfully, Dad had a history of defying tradition, so he told me to ignore it and try to do what he would.

"Because it's what my father would want from me," I reply sternly, hearing a few other Vikings agree with me. "He would want me to fill his role during an absence, so I am merely doing this just to make him proud."

"Just get on with it, girl! What should be our next move!" another voice shouts. I exhale in relief, finally getting back on topic.

"My mother always said that when your back's against the wall and there's no chance of escape, there's only one thing to do… go through them."

"Are you insane, Zephyr?!" a third voice roars in protest. "You want us to go to war against a foe that could pound us into the ground with one fist?! No…one FINGER?!"

"First of all, it's not what I would want, but rather what my parents would want. And secondly, who said anything about doing it alone?" I cross my arms over my chest and smirk as everyone soaks this in.

"But… but your father's old allies might not know of the predicament! Hel, they've probably never faced an enemy like this before!" someone speaks up in shock.  
"I understand your concerns… but I think it's time for new faces to step up. We could find someone who's heard of this 'Shieldbreaker' before, or possibly several. After all, this can't be the first place they've attacked."

"How can we possibly know where to look?" someone around my own age asks curiously. "We don't even know where they've struck!"  
"We don't need to find places that they've hit, we need to find people who know about them. With enough information on this new enemy, we can strike back against them and spare all the dragons from extinction." I announce boldly. "My brother is already at the local tavern to find possible subjects of interest. If he doesn't, hope is not yet lost. We're going to need all the strength we can muster if we're to save the dragons and get my parents back."

"So when do we start?"

My eyes narrow in determination. "Right now. Anything you learn of this 'Shieldbreaker', report it to me."

...

Nuffink's POV

I've never really liked taverns. Sure, they can serve as a place to replenish yourself, but newcomers need to get used to the smell that hits you like a charging Gronckle. Then there's the patrons: some bulky, some smelly and some downright itching to crack several of your bones. It's definitely not a place someone as young as me should go, but Zephyr insisted it was a way to find allies. On the bright side, she probably knew about the danger, so she told me to watch my back like someone would rip it out.  
For all I knew, I could be killed just by looking at someone the wrong way. That's why I decided to keep a small knife with me just in case. Besides, brawls happen to break out a lot…

"I guess I'll take my leave." Someone says, jerking me to attention. A figure stands from the counter and walks away, flipping a coin onto the counter as the bartender gives him a little "See you tomorrow."

I'm considering asking the guy, but a small commotion at the back sounds impossible to ignore. "There she is!" someone barks with a hearty laugh before a woman's voice shouts "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Aw, come on, lass. Quit bein' so shy." The man says as I turn to see what's up. "All I want is a little taste."

SMACK! The sound of the woman's palm across the man's face echoes throughout the tavern. Everyone is silent and motionless as the man rubs the spot she struck, before standing up with a growl and tossing the table aside.

"You ungrateful-"

THUNK!

Two arrows lodge into his shirt collar and pin him to a nearby wall. Everyone, including me, turn to see the shooter standing close to the door.  
"She's not interested." says a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, his hands holding an impressive-looking crossbow. I recognize his voice as the same person I saw attempt to leave before the commotion started. "On the other hand, Avicia here?" He pauses to smirk at himself. "Well… she just _loves_ the dumb, drunk and ugly type."  
The man sneers as he draws a knife, muttering something under his breath about cutting out this guy's tongue…

SHTINK!

Another shot sends the knife flying out of his hand, sending the tavern patrons roaring with laughter. The boy with the crossbow hoists the weapon over his shoulder, giving it a loving pat on the handle. He points out at the stunned man.

"Take a hint, pal. If you can't, you'll get one where the sun never shines." That line causes more laughter to arise. Maybe this guy could be pretty useful…

"Consider this your first and final warning." He concludes, striding out the tavern. As everyone whispers out comments about the boy, I follow him outside. He doesn't get very far before I call out to him.

"Hey! That was pretty cool, standing up for someone like that!"

The boy turns, giving me better features to analyze. He looks a year or two older than me and he looks like he's seen a lot. He's also not dressed as a standard Viking, which means he's probably an outsider. Upon seeing me, he glances annoyingly.

"Yeah, sure." He replies in an uninterested manner. "Anyone could have done that, though probably not in a method of my choosing. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to-"

"Wait, hold up," I say, not wanting him to slip from my grasp so easily. "I've got an offer for you."

"If it doesn't involve getting paid, I'm sitting out." He coldly replies, which leaves me stunned. He expects me to pay him? Who does he think he is?

"Uh, look, I don't have much but-" I stammer, trying to find any way of negotiations.

"In my book, kid, not much is not enough." He begins to walk away, keeping a close eye on me like I could bury a knife in him anytime. "Now scram before you waste any more of my time."

"Y-you don't understand! This is of critical importance!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Steal a jewel of high value? Poison someone's drink? Infiltrate a high-security compound?"

"Huh? Well, no, but-"

"Then I'm out. Now get outta here before I do the same thing I did to the guy back in the tavern… only much worse."

Wow, this guy's a real jerk. "Do you even know who I am?!" I shout, having enough of his attitude. "Surely you've heard of my family!"

"No, and why the hell do you think I should care about some useless family, anyway?"

_Useless?!_

Something in my brain suddenly snaps. Dad had always been called that while he was growing up because of his scrawny nature and accident-prone self. He had been called that as a disgrace, and I certainly don't want to live through that!

I open my mouth to scream back at him… but he's gone. I angrily kick over a barrel and lean against a hut's wall with a pathetic sigh. Zephyr's not gonna be happy about a failed recruitment…

...

Zephyr's POV

I don't know how my brother's doing, but I think I'm starting to get somewhere. I've been searching for a few hours ever since night fell and now I see a strange-looking young woman with a warrior's gleam in her eye sitting alone in an alley. But there's something else in her gaze. Something… dark, along with a knife she's twirling between her fingers. I should probably approach with caution.

Steadying myself, I cross my arms over my chest and lean against a hut to act imposing. "So…" I begin, trying to sound like I mean business. "What brings you to New Berk?" The woman doesn't turn to acknowledge me, but she stops twirling the knife. She lowers it before sternly replying. "Myself."

"That is not at all what I meant."

"Neither was it what _I_ meant." She counters. "But it is none of your concern, young Viking." _So it looks like she can handle herself. Interesting._

"I've come to ask a favor of you," I announce. "It threatens the very survival of-"

"I care not for your people or your tribe." She interrupts. "The only survival that matters most is my own." I almost feel insulted. Clearly, she hasn't heard of me or my family.

"So allow me to clear things up," I say sternly. "You're more of a lone wolf, aren't you? You've probably been traveling from place to place… almost as if you're running from something."

She turns, her face still not clearly distinguishable. "Are you threatening me, child?" Her voice is cold now. I think I've hit a nerve. "And it's why I need your help." I continue, keeping myself focused. She has to have seen the Shieldbreaker armada and, like me, was given a traumatic experience that she needed to get away from. But the thing about running scared? Nowhere is safe. Sometime, somewhere, what you're trying to escape will catch up to you. And by then, you must be ready.

"I've seen what you're running from and the best shot we have is-"

With an angry yell, the young woman lunges herself at me. I barely have time to dodge or throw her aside like Mom taught me, so a great pain is slammed into my torso as she tackles the two of us behind the alley. A short distance away from the village, my instincts kick in. With both hands, I grab an arm holding a knife pointed right for my heart.

Now that we're in the moonlight, I can clearly see the woman's features: Hazel eyes, light black hair and a not-too-pleased expression about a sensitive topic I had brought up. "You know _nothing_ of what I've seen!" she howls as she tries to resist my grip. "You've never had anything you loved taken away from you, never to be seen again! People you've known your whole life, gone! Comrades in arms, those who serve as siblings in battle now nothing but ash! How can you possibly compare?!"

So, unlike me, she's actually _lost_ people close to her. I just hope that doesn't happen to me.

"Because…" I groan through the effort. "I… don't… intend for it… to happen!" Curling myself up and placing a foot on the woman's chest, I throw her off me and send her tumbling to the ground. I roll around and try to hoist myself up, only for another wave of pain shooting through my face. Blood begins to trickle from my nose as I cough in agony.

She apparently recovered faster than I could and had kicked me back down to a defenseless state. I try to keep my breathing steady, but I shout out as she stomps down on my chest. I struggle to regain my sight- damn, that kick to the face was _lethal_\- as I hear her voice ringing out again.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you here and now, scum."

I need to tell her the real danger... here and now. My throat burns as I try to form the words. "T…th…they're coming…"

"WHO'S coming?!"

I wheeze as I speak the name of my new enemy, the one who had stolen my own family from me. "The… the Sh... Sh… Shield…breaker.."

My eyes readjust properly as the weight on my ribs gets lighter. "W-what?" she stammers, sounding almost shocked.

I take a big gasp, a sign that I can breathe normally again. "The Shieldbreaker…" I cough out. "T…they took my parents… N-need to get them back."

The woman stands above me, looking uncertain of whether she should trust me. With a smirk, she holds out a hand to me. Sighing in relief, I grab hold…

"AAAH!"

…and scream as she twists it, yanking me up and holding her knife to my throat.

"The Shieldbreaker." She growls interrogatively. "Why are they here? And what does it have to do your little family?"

"L-let me go and I'll talk." I groan. "It's pretty detailed…"

She releases me, knife still at the ready. "You have no idea what you're up against. You wish to fight an enemy with sheer firepower and armor that splinters any arrow that hits it?! You must be mad to think so…"

"Which is why I can't do it alone!" I counter, standing firm. "My brother and I are looking for allies, some people who have seen their might before. We need people with experience, people who know what they're up against. I don't know what they've done to you, but-"

"What in the name of the gods do you mean? The Shieldbreaker has done nothing to me!"

Everything inside me suddenly stops momentarily. "So… it's not them you're running from?"

She slightly jabs me in the right shoulder. As I hiss out and touch the spot of impact, I silently realize that this was what Dad had to go through with Mom. Whenever I asked her about it, she always said "It's not violence. It's a way of communication."

"My past is not of your concern." She says, turning to the moonlit ocean. "But our goal is now clear. We must gather intelligence of our common enemy and act against them before they can achieve their goal. My victories against them in the past were not enough… but soon it shall be the beginning of the end for Keiser the Omnipotent."

"Keiser?" I repeat. "That's an… odd name."

The woman turns back to me. "It is a name he has taken after bringing down an entire empire. Keiser is the one who commands the entire fleet. Recognizable by a mask that only covers one half of his face and armor of intimidating design. He is almost unstoppable in combat."

My mind quickly flashes back to when the man- Keiser- bested all of the Dragon Riders single-handedly. "So I've noticed…" I mutter sadly, my heart aching from the memory. The woman goes silent as if noticing my pain.

She sighs reluctantly. "So you've seen him. I apologize for what he has done to you and your family. He has defeated all who wished to oppose him. Now… few have the courage to stand against him I am almost proud to see you have such courage."

Something pops into my mind. "You said you fought the Shieldbreaker before, right? So that makes you a soldier?"

"I a-" She flinches as if something struck her. She sighs with remorse. "I… I _was_ a soldier. Of the Aodraron Republic. Founded by a hero who united many regions under a single banner. For years it has grown strong… until one of its highest-ranking members from within grew hungry for unlimited strength and power."  
I swallow as the woman continues. "He betrayed the High Council and slaughtered the current leader. Without the Council, the Republic broke apart and died. It is a day that haunts me to this one. I have tried to shed my military history in hopes of a better life. But I see now that it is impossible."

"Oh…" I whisper. "I…I'm so sorry."

"As I said earlier…" she interrupts. "It is none of your concern, so there is no need to apologize. Now, do you know why the Shieldbreaker is here?"

Finally. I take a deep breath and clear my throat. "Okay… have you ever heard about dragons?"

I expect her to not know what I was talking about or just dismiss them as myths. But to my surprise, she nods. "Indeed I have."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Good, that saves me a whole lot of trouble…"

"I used to believe otherwise until I witnessed two of them in my first days after the Republic fell." "Y-you have?!" I practically shout in excitement. I realize what I'm doing and calm myself down. "Sorry. Continue."

"As you wish." She says. "I was in a forest, trying to obtain necessary resources for survival when something overhead came into view. It was a white dragon, almost invisible in the clouds it emerged from."

Wait a minute. White dragon…?

"It spotted something on the ground, presumably prey, which it dove down to snatch. Before it was able to, a large red one with a massive wingspan burst from the trees and slammed into the white one. It sounded furious that its territory contained an intruder and sought to drive it out. Back and forth they flew, clawing and grappling with each other with terrible screeches and roars. At one point, they crashed down to ground level, snapping trees in half, upturning dirt and sending wildlife scattering. I even gained a little 'treasure' to remember that day." She pauses her little story to insert her hand in a small bag…

…and present to me a shining white scale, pure as daylight. I am mesmerized at the sight of it, along with the fact that it seems awfully familiar…

"The red one unleashed a blazing inferno that sent several trees aflame. I remember a series of purple flashes following the attack, as I was scrambling for cover underneath an untouched log. But as the two regained flight, the strangest thing I had ever seen happened.

The white one roared out in anger at the red one, causing it to halt its aggression. The sounds it made next, if I recall, were sounds of confusion. Apparently, the white one must have known something it didn't. The two communicated with each other for quite some time before they flew out to sea. As the red one vanished above the clouds, the white one fired a shot of purple light, flew right through… and, just like that, gone."

The white dragon… could that have been…?

"So tell me, what would the Shieldbreaker want with the dragons?"

Her words snap me from my thoughts, and I remember what I was about to say to her before the story. "Right! Okay. Uh… were those two dragons the only ones you have seen?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Strangely, they seem to be a rare sight and everyone I have encountered has dismissed them as fantasy creatures."

"That's because my family and my people want others to believe they aren't real so that they can remain safe in the Hidden World."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Basically, my father had heard stories of a beautiful cavern system deep underground that serves as the birthplace of all dragons. He discovered it with my mother and…. He, um, learned the hard way that humans don't belong down there. To ensure the dragons' survival, he sent them all down there until the time is right for them to coexist with humans peacefully."

The woman scowls. "You test my patience, child. First of all, how can you know that this 'Hidden World' even exists in the first place? And secondly, dragons are creatures that are considered extremely dangerous. Do you not know of the tales involving them reducing villages to cinders?"

"The answers to both of those questions…" I reach to my side and hold out a small book. "…can be found in here." She grows confused upon seeing the book. "What is this?"

"My father's sketchbook. Drawing was one of his favorite pastimes." I say with a smile as she takes it from my hands and opens it up. I wonder if she can read Norse?

"Who in the devil names their child 'Hiccup'?"

Yep, she definitely can.

I scowl at her words. "Careful what you say about my father. When he was born, that name symbolized that he was no ordinary Viking. Even today, it has the same meaning… just not the one it was intended for."

"My apologies." She says before skimming through the book. I've gone through it multiple times, so I know exactly what she's looking at. Pictures of Dad bonding with Toothless, sketches of the team and my mother, and various locations he has visited and named. When the woman's eyes widen in admiration, I can tell she's looking at the multicolored, wonderful fungi and crystals making up the Hidden World.

"B…by the gods…" she stammers. "I-it appears I have taken you for granted this entire time. You must be honored to be the spawn of this man."  
"I most certainly am. Me and my brother both."

She hands me back the sketchbook as I continue. "Keiser wants the location of the Hidden World, with the only entrance we know of at the far edge of the world."

"The edge of the world? No wonder your people considered it a legend before you were born. Those who must have journeyed to find it must have never returned." She whispers in wonder.

"Keiser wants to find the Hidden World so he can bring about the extinction of the dragons. And for my people, they'd rather die than allow that to happen."

The woman smiles. "Then I shall stand by your side with valor and dexterity until our fight is finished." She places a fist over her heart. "Eguala Eulogius, former soldier of the Aodraron Republic."

I smile back and mimic the gesture, mainly because my family doesn't have a common gesture that I know of. "Zephyr Haddock, firstborn daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid H-"

Eguala mutters something under her breath, an expression of curiosity on her face.

"Come again?" I ask. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Could it be?" she mutters. "The West Wind?"

"West… wha? What are you…?"

"I shall explain later." She says, brushing those thoughts aside. "Come, bring me to this brother of yours and we shall see how your quest for allies has gone so far."  
I nod, leading her back through the alley and into the village. My body floods with hope as we approach my house.

_Hang on, guys… I'm coming to bring you home._

**(A/N: Finding a name for the army Eguala served in was a challenge. I thought I would do an army that actually existed like the Carolingian Empire, but I decided to go with something fake.**

**Also, since I've been hearing news that the Haddock siblings were born three years apart (Zephyr being 8 and Nuffink 5 in THW), Nuffink will be 14 in this story as I said Zephyr was 17 earlier in the story.**

**The next chapter will focus on Zephyr "meeting" Adrian and the four of them meeting up in the Haddock House. Also, the "West Wind" Eguala mentioned will be revealed to the siblings.**

**Now that I'm officially on summer break (until my driver's training in 2 weeks and my trip to see my aunt, uncle and cousins in California in July), expect to see more updates from me as I intend to write more often!)**


	8. The West Wind & A Thief's Promise

The first thing I see when I enter the house is Finn in a chair with his arms crossed, staring at dancing flames in the fireplace. He doesn't even look up when Eguala and I come in and just sighs in defeat.

"No luck?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Not one. I ended up running into a guy with a strange-looking crossbow who pinned a guy to a wall with it. I asked him, but he said he wanted to be paid. I tried convincing him further, but he just walked away."

He finally turns to look at me. "How about you, Zeph? You find any-" He stops upon seeing Eguala, who examines him with thought. He whistles, impressed. "Where'd you find her, a dark alley?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"That was supposed to be a rhetorical question."

"Right. Anyway…. We sort of didn't get off on the right foot." I explain. "But, long story short, I told her about our little predicament and how dedicated our family is to the dragons."

Eguala nudges me with her shoulder. "He appears a bit scrawny, but he has the makings of a warrior. It is… inherited, correct?" I nod in response. "Our mother was the warrior type, while our father… was more creative."

"So… introductions are in order?" Finn said, wanting to get things moving. Acknowledging his request, Eguala turned to him.

"My name is Eguala Eulogius, a former soldier of the Aodraron Republic."

"Soldier?!" Nuffink gasps before pointing at me with a glare. "Alright, Zephyr, at this moment I am officially jealous. I end up with nothing while you get someone with combat experience? Not fair!"

I had to place a hand over my mouth to control my giggling. "S-sorry, sorry!" I choke out, trying not to burst. After I bring myself back under control, I explain to him about Eguala's backstory and how she gained her trust-no-one attitude until I showed her that I was someone worthy of her time. She also noticed how honorable I was in protecting the dragons, which dedicated herself to my cause.

"Wow," Finn says, impressed even more. "You have a real sense of duty, do you? I don't think I'm getting jealous anymore…"

"You are most welcome, Mister…?"

He hesitates for a second. "Um, Nuffink Haddock. You can call me Finn. And you've already met my sister." Eguala's face changes to a confused expression and she opens her mouth, but Finn interrupts her.

"Please don't get started on the name. When I was growing up, a lot of the kids teased me for it."

I nod, the memories returning to me. I was lying on the floor, trying to mimic Dad's dragon sketches when Finn burst through the door and ran aside, crying at the top of his lungs. Dad was out doing Chief business while Mom was taking a nap after training some classes in weapon arts, so I was the only one he could vent his problems to.

Being the comforting older sister I was, I hugged Finn and shushed him to get him to calm down while I asked what was wrong. With tears in his eyes, he told me that a bully calling himself "Dogsbreath" had mocked him for his name and had beaten him up. Being familiar with him as he had once teased me about the whole "girls not being allowed to lead" thing, I asked Finn where he was with a glare.

Long story short, Mom was not too happy that I sprained his wrist and bruised his chest, so she put me in time-out for an hour. Dad ended up having a little chat with the bully, but I kept telling myself that it was worth it. Nobody insulted my little brother and got away with it, especially without answering to me.

"But not only is it a teeny bit embarrassing…" he continues. "It's also… pretty tragic. Um…promise you'll keep this a secret?"

"I promise." Eguala answers. "I shall carry your next words to the grave."

"Good, because… our parents don't know that we know this." He takes a deep breath before explaining more. "Okay, here goes…

Months after Zephyr's third birthday, I became the recent addition to the Haddock family. I was born in the middle of summer, so I was considered to be a good omen. While my mother survived giving birth to me… it was the aftermath that threatened to claim her.

Hours after the birth, my mother began to suffer from childbed fever. It left my father traumatized, as only he, his own mother and the village healer were aware of the situation. Nothing they did seem to work. My father cared for her as best as he could, but his heart was beginning to crack from fear of his beloved's death. He stayed away from everyone. Me and my sister, most of all."

"Even though I didn't know of it myself…" I cut in. "I felt alone all the time, with my parents in what seemed to be their darkest hour. I had no choice but to care for my little brother myself. My grandmother helped me most of the time, but I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening in there. I remember asking Dad if everything was okay, and he replied that it was. But I knew he was lying… I could hear it in his voice."

Nodding slowly, Nuffink continued. "My father had suffered loss before. His father, his dragon and now the possibility of his wife. He completely broke down after two weeks, begging for her not to go. He said that… if he lost her, he would have nothing to live for… and he was right." By this point, he had to wipe a tear from his face as Eguala realized the truth.

"Your name… she wanted him to go on and care for you."

"S-she did. She said that I would remind him of her. She told him to live. For me."

He sounded like he couldn't go on, so I comfortingly patted him on the shoulder and took his place. "Our healer eventually found an old recipe in the village records, which my father ordered her to follow. Two days later, Mom was back to normal. My parents swore that they would keep it a secret until we were ready to know of it."

"But I do not understand," Eguala whispered. "If they kept it a secret from you, then why do you know of it?"

I took a breath. "After the whole incident, I asked my parents about what had happened, but they wouldn't tell me. Dad said, 'It's something you're too young to understand, my little warrior.' But he couldn't keep me from the truth for long. One night, I snuck out of my room and into Dad's study. I found his journal, paged through it… and the horrible truth found its way to me. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night or the night after that, but I told Finn about it a few years later when we were alone. Since then, we agreed to keep our secret about our parents' secret from them until they decide to 'reveal' it to us. We can just fake our reactions to it like it's our first time hearing it."

We all sit in silence, the emotions from that incident seeping in everything. It's not long before Eguala breaks the silence. "I have heard the origin behind one of your names…" she said. "And I suppose it is necessary I tell you of the other. Zephyr… do you know what your own name means?"

"Of course!" I reply. "Dad heard it from a trader. It's a term that means 'light breeze', and he decided to name me after it because my parent's lives were surrounded by the wind. They put some of their memories with the dragons inside their own daughter." I feel proud at that last sentence.

"That is only partially correct."

"Huh?" Finn and I both ask in confusion.

"The word means more than just 'breeze', child. Its true meaning is 'west wind'."

"I remember you saying that when we met. Care to explain?"

"When I heard of your name, I remembered a tale I heard in a local tavern outside of this archipelago. It told the story of a mysterious hooded woman who carried two knives, striking against injustice and vanishing just as quickly. But she never joined armies or forged alliances."

"What does this have anything to do with my name?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Because she moved as swift as the wind; quick as a blink. She could win a fight before her target even became aware of her presence. And she always arrived and left in the same direction: the west. Thus, they called her the West Wind."

Oookay…

"No one knows who she was or where she came from, for she hardly spoke of it. She hardly spoke at all, to be more precise. The only facial feature remembered by those who have seen her is her crystal blue eyes."

This is starting to get even weirder. Was I some sort of rogue in a past life?

"There are many theories to her origin. Some consider her to have the blood of the Greek God Zephyros, which allows her to move as fast as she does, while others believe that she is the last living remnant of a clan of thieves who has rid herself of her criminal past to assist others in need after the clan fell."

I glance at Finn with a look that says, "I can't believe this is happening", and he returns with a face that says, "Me neither".

"However, no one has seen the West Wind for quite a long time, seventeen years to be exact."

She hasn't been seen for seventeen years?! The entire time I was alive?! My heart is beginning to pound in my chest. Is she linked to me in some way?

"She possibly might have relocated to another part of the world to live in isolation…or she could be dead. No one knows for sure. But when the wind blows from the west, all who know the tale believe it is a sign from her."

As Eguala finishes up, I need a moment to regather my thoughts. We have so much in common. I can run and somersault almost as quick as she could, we have the same blue eyes, we're both dedicated to protecting people (although I'm only limited to my own), and she's disappeared ever since I was born. But what could all of this mean?

Before I can ask anything, we hear a loud THUMP from upstairs, followed by a groan. Immediately realizing what's going on, I grab my axe from the weapons rack near the door. I feel proud of it since it's my first real weapon that Mom gave me for my twelfth birthday. I even smile when I see the letters ZH carved in the handle, a task I had done myself. I stare at the ceiling, listening for signs of the intruder.

"What is-" Eguala starts.

"Shhhh!" I hush, placing a finger to my lips and returning my gaze to the ceiling.

I hear a faint "Ah, shit!", followed by loud footsteps. I glare angrily at Eguala quickly, upset that she had given us away. Without waiting for anyone else, I charge upstairs while gripping my axe tight. When I reach the top of the stairs, a lone figure with a small bag over his shoulder aims a crossbow and fires three shots at me.

"AH!" I scream, raising my axe on instinct and squeezing my eyes shut. Two thunks and a clang later, I see two arrows embedded in the wall with the third lying near my feet. Not wanting to waste time, I chase after the figure.

He makes a run for it, shooting blindly at me. I swing the axe to deflect arrows that are actually aimed for me as I pursue him towards the end of the upstairs hallway.

He doesn't even slow down when he approaches the closed window. Instead, he dives right through it, blowing the shutters clean off their hinges and rolling when he hits the ground below, splinters and one shutter falling to the ground.

He picks himself up and dusts himself off from wooden fragments as he mutters something about crazy exits like that. When he sees me, he gives me a little salute before taking off into the woods.

I punch the wall in frustration as Nuffink rushes up to me. "He got away, didn't he?" I turn around to face him.

"Yes," I answer sternly, eyes locked on Eguala. "All because we lost the element of surprise!"

"I sincerely apologize, Zephyr. I was unaware of-"

Nuffink stands in front of me before I can interrupt. "Did you see what he looked like?"

I nod. "Brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strange, yet impressive-looking crossbow." Hearing this, Nuffink puts a hand to his chin in thought, muttering something. "Finn, what's up?" I ask my brother.

"Zephyr…" he says, his green eyes wide. "That's the same guy I saw at the tavern! The one who turned down my offer!"

"And he appears to be a thief of his own!" Eguala calls out from my parents' room. "Doesn't even know how to cover his own tracks!"

"What?" I ask, shocked and shoving past Finn. "What the Hel did he take?!" Entering my parents' room, I see parts of the room have been ransacked, with an open drawer and a slightly moved chest that the thief must have tripped over. Quickly, we both take inventory on each part of the room while Eguala remains a safe distance back. After a moment of searching, we come back together.

"Most of Dad's drawings are gone!" I tell him.

"So is Mom's betrothal necklace!" he says back.

"Can you imagine how pissed off she would be if she found it was gone?!"

"Zeph, this is serious!"

"I know! I'm just saying, can you imagine it?"

"If you two are finished here…" Eguala interrupts. "We must make haste if we are to apprehend this thief!" I nod. "She's right! Let's move!"

…

Earlier that night…

Adrian's POV

I open the window's shutters on the second level of the house and step inside, carefully closing it behind me. From the looks of this place, there has to be something good in here!

Creeping across the hall, I make sure not to step on floorboards that look weak, as they might creak and give me away. I also hear voices downstairs, which means I'm not alone.

"I have heard the origin of one of your names…" someone says. "And I suppose it is necessary to tell you of the other."

Right. Like I have time for that. I spot an open door as she starts going into detail. "Bingo!" I whisper as I move the door open and sneak inside.

It seems like a bedroom where a couple would spend. A four-poster bed with two desks beside it is at the back wall with a large window above it. It's not anything like a traditional Viking bed (a wooden slab with pillows and blankets doesn't sound comfortable at all) since it has a mattress, a black fur blanket and four pillars with dragons inscribed on it. (Sheesh, the winged things must be worshiped here!) A red cord ran between the pillars, connected by brass rings below carved dragon heads. I have to stop myself from whistling in appreciation. Whoever lived here were surely no ordinary Vikings!

"Now, let's see," I mutter. "What could look pretty valuable around- ooh, what have we here?" My eyes rest on a wooden pendant on the desk to the bed's right. A goddess of some sort is carved into it. "Well, aren't you a beauty," I say to it as I tuck it away into my bag. "Wonder how much you'll pay for? Maybe a few hundred?"

I wonder if anything else is interesting here, so I move to the other part of the bedroom. I open the drawer of the left desk and find a stack of papers with weapon designs on it. I gasp when I see what the weapons consist of…

"Sweet Mary and Jesus…" There's something called "The Mangler" that serves a bola launcher, a shield that transforms into a crossbow and even a freaking fire sword! I can already smell the profits I'd make from selling this! Not only would I have enough gold than I would know what to do with, but I could also change the way wars are fought! Oh, wow!

Hey, hold on a minute… not all of these drawings are of weapons…

I pick up another drawing… and my heart stops when I see what's on it.

It's a young man with a prosthetic leg… and a black, four-legged dragon by his side. I have to blink and rub my eyes to see if I'm seeing it right. It's a dragon, all right. A REAL DRAGON.

They're not myths at all… they're real, they're totally real!

I rummage through the drawer, finding more and more pictures of the flying, fire-spewing creatures. A voice rings out in my mind… no, two voices.

_"Don't flatter yourself. Everyone knows dragons don't exist." _That's my own voice.

_"I don't think so. That's just a bunch of nonsense. They're real, all right. And I'm gonna prove it! Even if it'll take me to the edge of the world!" _

_"Ah, looks like we got a little adventurer on our hands here! And what are you gonna do, exactly?" _

_"I'm gonna prove to the world that they're real! Even if it takes me my whole life!"_

I was just playing along all those times. I never bought a single word she said… until now. And now… it's too-

NO. It's not too late. I can do what she dedicated her life to. I'll do it… for her.

Determined to get started, I stuff the papers in my bag and start to sneak out… until my foot snags on something.

I barely have time to gasp before I hit the floor hard. Pain racks my entire body. "Ow…" I groan before freezing up. The people downstairs… they didn't hear me, did they?

An agonizing moment of silence passes by. Soon, two voices ring out from downstairs.

"What is-"

"Shhhh!"

That's it. My cover is blown. "Ah, shit!" I curse, scrambling to my feet and bolting for the window. I hear someone charging up the stairs after me, so I take my crossbow, load it up and take aim. As soon as the person appears, I pump the trigger thrice.

The person yelps in surprise and raises an axe, which blocks one arrow while the rest hit the wall. I turn and run as fast as I can, shooting at the person the whole time.

The clang of arrow tip meeting axeblade rings through my ears as I rush for my only escape point… and dive out through wooden shutters.

I hit the ground with a roll and stand up, brushing wooden splinters from my clothes. "Note to self:" I mutter. "Not all situations require- ah!- improvisation." Turning around, I see a blue-eyed girl with auburn hair glaring at me from the second floor. With a smile and a quick salute, I run for the trees with my bag over my shoulder.

I slow down when I'm a safe distance within the forest. I'm sure to have lost her by now. And now that I have time to myself, I take out the drawing of the black dragon and examine it. It's detailed well, from the eyes to the rough scales. And it looked… domesticated. A saddle rested on its back and half of its tail looked mechanical. Interesting.

My mind wanders back to the past, where someone close to me loved dragons with all her heart. She refused to believe everything she heard about them not being real, and she wanted to see at least a single live one with her own eyes… but she never did.

I take out my crossbow and run my thumb over the name I etched into its side: Avicia.

I close my eyes, trying to stop tears from flowing out. What a fool I was to not believe her. Now, she'll never get the chance to see her dream come true.

"I…I'm sorry, Avicia," I whisper to my trusted weapon. "I…I always thought you were playing around. I never saw things your way… until it was too late. But… but you know what? I'll do it… for you. When I see a real, living dragon… I'll think of you. Hell, I'll even name the dragon after you. Unless it's a male, that is… I think I need to work on that…"

Snap!

I shoot up, aiming my crossbow in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?!"

No answer, just as I suspected. It must be that girl from the house… trying to get the jump on me. I keep my eyes peeled for even the slightest hint of movement.

A shadow passes by the brush, the outline of a knife in the hand. As soon as the owner comes into view as a silhouette… I shoot.

The figure dodges to the left and my arrow splinters against a tree. I have no chance but to make a break for it deeper into the forest. The figure gives chase and raises a shield as I shoot at him again and again… until a hear a series of clicks. "Dammit!" I curse, realizing my arrows are spent. And what's even worse is that I don't have the chance to reload. My only chance is to-

"OW!" I yelp as the flat of an axe bashes me right in the face. I fall right on my back, dropping the bag and crossbow. Fighting through the pain and holding my face with one hand, I reach out to the bag… only to have a knife thrown at it. I gasp as I draw my hand back… and a foot stomps down on my chest.

Moving my hand from my face, I see the girl from the house standing over me with an axe by her side. She definitely looks pissed at me. Did I steal something important or something?

"Hey, hey, hey, look." I stammer, trying to talk my way out of this. "That was pretty clever of you to, uh, circle around like that and ambush me. Very impressive, to be honest."

"Do you even know who you stole from?" she snarls, holding her axe to my throat. "Uh, technically, I don't look into the identities of my targets. Who knows, they- they might turn out to be complete douchebags who are just asking to be robbed!" That one makes her growl in anger. I throw up my hands over my head.

"Fine! Fine, you win. Just, uh, do us all a huge favor and put that axe away so I can-" She presses it to my throat. HARD, like she might draw blood anytime. "OKAY! Okay, okay, okay! Axe stays, axe stays!" I stammer, reaching for the bag again. Instead, she yanks out the knife and picks the bag up as someone comes rushing in.

"Thanks for luring him here." She says as she tosses him the knife. "No problem at all. Although, the shield came in handy."

Wait a minute… I know that voice.

"You!" I shout as I see the blonde boy standing above me. "You're the kid from the tavern!" I sigh. "Look, whatever you want me to do, I said no! And that's final unless you got a way to pay me!"

"See?" The boy said, gesturing to me. "I told you he was a jerk!"

"Hey, I'm not just a jerk! I'm a guy who's evaded whole battalions of soldiers who want my head!"

The girl lowers her axe, still not budging her foot from my rib cage. "So he knows his way around patrols. Still could be useful…"

"Hellooo?! Did you guys not hear me? I said I don't want any part of this crazy scheme!"

The girl turns her glare back at me. "You don't even know who we are, don't you?"

"Why do you think I should care? Ugh, to think this island would be salvation…"

"Our names are Zephyr and Nuffink Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe! And whom you have stolen from are people widely respected by-"

"Wait, hold up. Zephyr? Isn't that, like, Greek or something? And Nuffink, really? Isn't that synonymous with nothing? What's up with tha-AAAAHAHAHOOWWW!"

The girl slams her foot down on my chest so hard, I think she might have broken a rib. "Don't even THINK of insulting my brother like that!" she roars. "We're the children of the greatest Viking chief ever known: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!

All three of us are silent for a moment until I speak up.

"Okay, what? Who would-"

THWOCK!

…

Ow. My skull's ringing like a bell right now. Who knew the handle of an axe could hurt so much? But I'll say this, the girl's feisty… just like many other people I know…

Something's digging in my arms and legs right now, and I hear voices. Opening my eyes, I take in the situation. "Well…" I mutter. "This is just great."

"Z, he's coming to." That's the guy from the tavern. Didn't he say his name was "nothing" or something? Before I can make anything else out, I notice where I am. I'm in the same house I had just stolen from, tied up in a chair. I try wiggling around, but all I end up doing is move the chair slightly to the left.

"You've got some nerve to steal from us." The girl says, circling around me and twirling her axe in one hand. "I mean, not everyone can challenge a Haddock and get away with it."

"Challenge?" I reply. "No, no, no, no. That's not what I- look, I don't even know who you people are! All I did was decide that a necklace and a couple of papers with strange weapon designs could sell remarkably in the market! Is that too much to ask?!"

"One…" she says, holding the axe to my face. "That's not just any necklace. It rightfully belongs to my mother, and my father gave it to her as a betrothal gift. And two, my father drew up his own personal creations on those papers. They're not weapons to him. Only memories of his past adventures. And, if you should know, you're leaving empty-handed today."

"Uh, should I be feeling guilty?"

"You should, if you realize who I am." She pauses as if expecting an answer.

I squint at the two, along with a young woman in the back looking at me suspiciously. I shake my head. "Mm-mm. Not a clue."

The boy sighs. "Alright, if he doesn't know us, he must be an outsider."

"Does he know of the Shieldbreaker, then?"

My eyes widen. "Oh, so you've heard of him!" This causes the two to glance at me in shock. "Tell us everything you know of him." The girl whispers.

"Alright, uh, I don't know much since I eavesdropped on the conversation. All I know is that there's this guy who's insanely powerful, he can smash any kind of wooden weapon he comes into contact with! Everyone who faced him is either dead or in serious injury."

The two are in silence, staring at me like I've gone crazy. I realize their intentions soon enough. "That's… not what you were looking for, isn't it?"

"Not even close." The boy answers. The girl sighs in defeat, lowering her axe. "Finn, untie him and let's get him out of here. There's no way he's gonna help us with our parents and the dragons any-"

"WAIT!"

They turn on their heels, caught off-guard by my response. "You know of our parents?" the girl asks. Instead, I say something else that's in my mind. "The dragons. What do you know of them?"

"Um, aren't _we_ supposed to be the ones asking questions?" the boy asks as the girl walks up. Her voice is calming now as she addresses me.

"The dragons… are what made my family what they are now." She explains. "My parents were the first Vikings- no, first humans- to show the world that they weren't just some mindless creatures that thrived only on chaos and destruction. They showed that humans and dragons could coexist in harmony, and they changed the world... but only for six whole years.

Time after time, my parents and their friends fought against those who would either bring harm to dragons or use them as weapons. After a battle threatened to tear apart my father's friendship with them, he made a sacrifice he thought he would never do. He sent them away deep underground, where no one could hunt them again."

"So they're gone? Is that why everyone thinks they don't exist?"

"Believe it or not, it was my people who started the rumor. It was so that no one could find them if they discovered they were real. However… not everyone believed the rumors…"

"Yeah…and she paid the price for it."

She stops with curiosity in her eyes. "Who?"

"I had a sister," I say with a heavy voice. "Her name was Avicia."

"Ah, so that's who you named this thing after!" The boy realizes. I turn to see what he has… and my heart nearly shoots into my throat.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! Careful with that! She's my pride and joy!" I scream, making him almost drop the crossbow. Hearing this, he quickly sets it down. The girl nods at me, urging me to continue.

"So, Avicia… she, um, never believed the rumors. She loved dragons very much and… her life's dream was to see a real, live one with her own eyes. I dismissed them as nothing but fantasy… I was so blind."

"What happened to her?"

"She… she was killed. During a pirate attack on our home. It left me an orphan and, distraught and scarred, l left to survive on my own. And the only way I could survive… was by stealing. Soon enough, I had a price on my head. A hundred thousand gold pieces and counting for my capture. I must have pissed off a lot of guys.

I used to believe dragons were just myths… until I saw your father's papers. Now, I want to finish my sister's dream for her. One live dragon, even if it takes me my whole life."

The girl smiles. "Well, there's just one thing… all of the dragons are in danger once more."

…

Zephyr's POV

Sometime later, I've told my side of the story to the thief. The Shieldbreaker armada, my parents kidnapped and all of the dragons at stake. Soon enough, he seems willing to join. "So what do you say?" I ask. "You in for your sister's sake?"

He seems hesitant at first, before turning to Finn. "Alright, kid. You win. I'm in, free of charge. This is what Avicia would want me to do… so that's what I'm doing. Oh, by the way, the name's Adrian. I don't believe we've officially introduced ourselves."

Huh. I must have hit him so hard he must have forgotten our names when I told him in the forest. "My name's Zephyr," I say. "And this is my brother Nuffink. Back there is one of our recruits, Eguala. Former soldier."

"Ah, right." He says to himself. "Vikings. You guys have the strangest names, I'm not gonna lie. Do you, uh, mind if I call you something else for the time being?"

I respond by frowning and kicking him in the chest, making his chair fall over backward and hit the floor.

"Oh, come oooon…" he groans as Finn moves over to untie him. "Looks like we're one step closer now." He says, making me smile.

"Alright, guys. Tomorrow morning, we set out to investigate enemy activity. Hopefully, we can find out where my parents are being held…"

**(A/N: I decided to borrow some aspects from other HTTYD next-gen fics. Hiccstrid's bed is something I borrowed from "The Early Days" by httydfan1991, and the origin behind Nuffink's name (which for the record, shines a whole new light on it) is from "The Story Behind Nuffink (and Other Haddock Shenanigans)" by Areias. While I was writing that part, I decided to throw in what Zephyr might have been going through around that time: wondering if her parents are alright and caring for her brother while feeling somewhat nervous. (I do not own the aforementioned stories or the entire franchise, all rights reserved, blah blah blah.)**

**Speaking of names, Adrian's reaction to the siblings' names are what my own thoughts were when they were revealed. (although I misread Finn's as "Nuffnik" by mistake. Still thought it was weird.) I did some research on the word and discovered that Zephyr's name really is Greek in origin, and that it means both "west wind" and "breeze". (There's even a dinosaur named after it, Zephyrosaurus, if you can believe it!) **

**The next chapter will be in the making soon. As always, read and review!) **


	9. The Western Markets

_I was dreaming… again. _

_But unlike the other times, these ones didn't consist of green fire, menacing ships and that man in half a mask. This one felt… calm. Surprisingly calm. _

_I couldn't tell where I was. Was I on New Berk? No, couldn't be. The structures here aren't familiar in the slightest. Maybe this is somewhere Dad has been… or maybe this "mainland" Adrian had mentioned before I went to sleep. Instead of being afraid, I felt… out of place. No one seemed to notice me, or maybe they didn't bother to pay attention to my presence. Either way, this dream felt like it meant something… _

_"Clear the way! Shipment coming through!" _

_The voice comes from a dissipating crowd as other voices order them to stand aside. The only thing I can clearly see is a cart full of weapons and supplies pulled by armored horses (I remember hearing about them in books. They're used for riding in other cultures… but they're no substitute for dragons.). As the people disperse to make way, I notice familiar features on the men that approach. Something… oh no. _

_The marching men are wearing black and dark-green armor as they command people to move aside. The Shieldbreaker… here? Maybe this dream is supposed to be a test of some kind… _

_The memories of my enemy boil up again. How they ransacked my home, left me to die and abducted my parents… I felt like I could kill them all. _

_No, Zephyr. You can't lose control like this. Mom said that if you do, you could end up hurting the very thing you love. I can't just lash out… I just need to resist. _

_As the other townsfolk move out of the way, I plant my feet firmly into the ground. I clench my fists as the convoy approaches, not moving a single inch. One of them notices me and holds up a hand in alarm. "HOLD!" he cries, bringing the shipment to a stop with the horses snorting. The soldier who gave the order steps forward to confront me. _

_"Stand aside." He says. "This shipment needs to reach the docks as soon as possible. We can't afford any late deliveries." _

_What does he think he's trying to do, order me around? As if I'd listen to anything he says… _

_"Citizen… I said stand aside. If you do not comply, we will be forced to take drastic measures." _

_I stay where I am as people stare at the commotion, my eyes staring down the soldier. He mumbles something about stubbornness and walks up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This is your final warning, citizen. If you do not step asi-GAK!" _

_On instinct, I grab his wrist, twist it, kick him in the knee and throw him to the ground before he can realize what's happening. As the townsfolk see this, they gasp in shock and back away from the scene as the horses bray in alarm. The other soldiers snap into battle positions and draw their weapons, making the people flee from the scene. _

_"Looks like we've got a troublemaker, men!" one of them shouts. "Crossbows, on my order! Infantry, advance!" Soldiers with swords and axes march on my position to force me to move while men with crossbows kneel and take aim. Reaching behind my back, I pull out my own axe and hold it out to my side. _

_"Stand. Down. This doesn't have to escalate." One of them barks at me. "Drop your weapon, move aside and this can be all over." _

_"Like Hel I'm gonna do that…" I snarl in reply. My response seems to make them tense up. "Insubordination! Engage at will!" the man shouts, prompting the others to charge. Readying my axe, I stand ready to strike… _

_The first one slices down with a sword, but I spin out of the way and slash at his side with the sharp end, sending him down with a yell. Another rushes with a mace, only to be bashed in the face. One with an axe aims at my neck to end me swiftly, only for the weapon to meet my own. I go on the offensive, striking at positions on his body while he maneuvers his axe to block them. Several clangs later, I spin and completely decapitate him. Another runs forth with a spiked mace. He prepares to smash in my skull, but I sweep his legs out from under him and axe him in the chest._

_The next one has both a sword and a shield, which he beats together either slowly in intimidation or warning. Either way, I'm not fazed. I charge with a scream, making him raise his shield defensively. He expects me to strike… and that's just what I want him to think. _

_Instead of attacking, I somersault over him to catch him off-guard. I can hear him gasp as he tries to meet my next stance… but he's too late. Before he can turn around, I identify the weak point in his armor and slam my blade into it. Planting my foot on his back, I yank the axe out as he slumps to the ground. _

_"Archers ready!" Ahead of me, assembled soldiers with crossbows kneel in firing position as their helmetless officer has a hand raised. His eyes are locked on me like a hunter on prey, which narrow as he closes his fist. _

_"FI-" _

_A gust of wind blows by (with something else unless my eyes are fooling me), cutting off his command. Suddenly, his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open. As his soldiers look on in confusion, he reaches up to his throat… as dark-red blood trickles out. He collapses to the ground as his men glance down, wondering if they should attack me anyway. _

_Before any of them can, a knife lands in the side of one's neck, killing him before he hits the ground. The others turn in the direction of the throw… _

_…where a hooded woman in light brown armor stands with a throwing hand extended. Her face is hidden by a brown leather mask, with only her blue eyes standing out. I recognize her as soon as I see her: the West Wind. _

_"Open fire! Shoot her!" someone cries, prompting the others to take aim and loose their arrows. The figure drops to the ground and rolls forward with arrows whizzing by. Getting back up, she breaks into a sprint as some soldiers reload while the rest provide cover fire. _

_Her head moves from side to side to dodge the arrows. She even goes far as to kick one out of her path. When she's close enough and stops, another arrow is coming right for her head… which she snatches from the air before tossing it aside. _

_Their crossbows out of ammo, the soldiers toss them aside and draw short swords as close-quarters weapons. The figure runs forward, launching herself off a soldier who swings at her and kicking down another one. Drawing her knife from the fallen soldier and her other one from her hip, she raises them both just in time to deflect a strike and slice at a wrist. The kicked soldier scrambles back to his feet and charges again, only for the West Wind to slide underneath his legs and slash his left hamstring, dropping him. Another rushes from behind, only for her to leap up, wrap her ankles around his throat and spin around, sending him to the ground in a tumbling heap as he groans in pain._

_The rest engage at her from all sides now, hoping to overwhelm her with numbers. Instead, she becomes a raging bladed fury as she slashes at each one, spraying blood and sending the men falling to the ground one by one. She buries both blades in her final enemy's shoulders, making him slump to his knees. That's when her sky-blue eyes move to meet my own. _

_Her attention now on me, she yanks both knives from her victim and holds them out by her sides horizontally before twirling and holstering them. She doesn't speak… and neither do I as I holster my axe onto my back. _

_She looks like she's studying me… as if wondering who I am. Or maybe she's… trying to figure out if I'm familiar. Not wanting to take the suspense, I speak calmly. _

_"I know you," I whisper, trying not to startle her. "A friend of mine told me about you. You come and leave from the west, move as quick as the wind… but that's not what bothers me." _

_She tilts her head as if wondering what I mean. _

_"You've been gone for seventeen years… the entire time I was alive… So… do we have some kind of connection? Who are you?" _

_She glares at me silently… before bolting off. _

_"Wait!" I cry out, giving chase. "Stop! I just want to talk!" _

_She leaps onto the Shieldbreaker shipment and slashes through the harness holding the armored horses to the cart. Neighing in freedom, the horses run forward right towards me. _

_Shouting in surprise, I barely have time to dive out of their way as they gallop through the village. Catching notice of me again, the hooded figure grabs a small barrel, throws it into the air and kicks it right at me. I'm catching my breath from dodging the horses, so I can only widen my eyes as I see the barrel. _

_It breaks apart in my face, smothering something all over me. Something… like smoke. I cough as I wipe the stuff off my face. Glancing out my hands, I notice they're covered in black soot. It's covering my entire body from head to toe. Glancing at the stuff, I realize it's not smoke or soot at all, but some kind of… powder? _

_I cough the last of the stuff from my lungs and wipe my face clean as I stand, brushing my chest as best as I can. I turn to the figure… who's now back on the ground, holding a stick out to a torch. She expects me to be afraid, but I don't even know what the Hel she's doing. _

_She lights the stick aflame and pulls her arm back. As she throws it, I dive out of the powder pile right as the flaming stick comes into contact… _

_KABOOM! _

_The sudden blast sends me flying close to a building, followed by a second blast. Standing back up, I blink my eyes rapidly to clear my vision. I gotta see what she's doing now… _

_The first thing I see is that she's gone. Not only that, but there is a small fire where I once was… along with the entire shipment engulfed in flame. Barrels are blown open with the black stuff incinerated, and weapons lay burning. I finally realize what that stuff was. _

_That wasn't just any kind of powder… it was some kind of explosive! Was she planning to blow me to bits? _

_Don't have time to think about that now. I gotta find her. _

_My eyes dart upward, where the figure is somersaulting from one rooftop to another. Narrowing my eyes, I give chase after her, running as fast as I can. I have to jump off a wagon and climb a wall to catch up to her level, but she seems just out of reach. _

_And to her, I must be so damn persistent. _

_Our chase leads us beyond the village near a cliffside. She stops there without turning back to face me. _

_"Look…" I pant. "I… don't want… to hurt you… I don't know… what you want from me… but I… don't want to do this anymore… Just what do you want?" _

_She turns, and for half a second, I think she's going to dive off the cliff. Instead, she stares at me silently… before reaching up to her mask. She pulls it down, but the hood casts a shadow over the top of her head. With her other arm, she takes her hood and tosses it over her head… and my heart stops when I see who she is. _

_The face behind the mask and hood… is me. Well, not entirely me... but more like an older version of me. Possibly early twenties, from the looks of it._

_I can't speak, I can't move, I can't do anything at all than just stare at… at… whoever this is. As my body is paralyzed with shock, the West Wind only smiles at me with pride. _

_"Your destiny is in reach," She says with my own voice. "Just reach out and take it…"_

…

"Well…" Nuffink mutters, scratching the back of his head. "That was… odd, to say the least." Standing near the boat's starboard side, I nod. "I don't know if that dream meant something or not. Maybe the previous West Wind is really dead and decided to pass on her mantle to someone else… with that someone being me. I mean, I've already had a destiny of my own ever since I was a kid."

Sitting down near the mainmast, Adrian scoffs while performing some maintenance checks on his crossbow. "Destiny? You? What's so good about something 'inevitable' that needs to be done until your final days? Besides, I've heard that a Viking's only destiny is death."

I scowl at him and open my mouth to retort, but by the bow, Eguala speaks up. "If you believe such words, mercenary, then your people have a lot to learn about the Viking people."

Adrian's eyes widen. "Mercenary? Hmm, not bad. Why didn't I consider myself that earlier?"

"Tell me, what did you expect when you came to this place?"

"Not this, that's for sure. Not many people know about the Barbaric Archipelago back on the mainland, but those who have hailed from it or seen it… the stories they could tell. They say it's a lawless and disorderly place, hence the name. Raids happen daily and the lands are blood-stained. They said the Vikings have done some pretty bad things, like cannibalism, merciless slaughtering, basically doing whatever the hell they want…"

"Stop." I groan, putting a hand to my face in embarrassment. "Stop, stop, stop. For the love of gods, not one more word. You're making my people sound bad."

"Right. Forgot you're also polytheistic." He mumbles, catching Nuffink's attention. "You're not?"

"Got that right, kid. My kind only answers to one." Reaching into a vest pocket, he shows my brother a golden cross before putting it back. Slightly nodding, my brother still seems confused. "And… what's this 'mainland'?"

"Basically," I answer for him. "It's like a really big island that makes all other islands look like ants. I overheard an outsider say it." I turn to Adrian. "Does it have a name?"

"Not that I know of." He says. "But what I do know is that the mainland is divided into countries. Being the explorer your dad was, even I don't think he ever got around to coming across it."

"Because he was too busy finding out what rested beyond the archipelago's borders. All he did was find more islands and catalog them into his maps. Mapping the world was one of his life's goals."

"That and making friends with a flying reptilian species that the rest of the world believes to be myths."

"It's for the better." I remind him just as Eguala comes up to us.

"Our destination is in sight. Prepare to disembark."

…

Our ship approaches the island stealthily, docking near an old fishing platform. Surveillance is constant here, so we had to arrive somewhere undetectable.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Nuffink asks.

"Do you know of the phrase 'know your enemy'?" Eguala asks him.

"So, does that mean we're here to gather information? To learn more about the Shieldbreaker?"

"Precisely. This trading island houses moderate Shieldbreaker activity that patrols the trading posts. They claim to enforce security and stability, but this land serves as a greater purpose to them."

"And just what would that be?" I ask as we approach the settlement.

"Resources. The island is home to materials they use for supplies and weapons, including a material that fuels their greatest weapon. Shipments that are abundant with the material flow out to the ever-mobile fleet. As soon as we know enough, we can halt their operations here."

"What exactly is this material?" I whisper, just as Eguala holds up a fist to halt us. Seeing her gesture, I freeze and stop talking as we take cover behind a large pillar.

On the main path up ahead, a small patrol marches through with a horse-drawn shipment they are escorting. On top of the shipment, my eyes catch sight of a few barrels containing some oddly familiar black powder…

That's when it comes to me. The same powder from my dream that is highly explosive. As soon as the patrol moves out of sight towards the docks, I point to one of the barrels. "Is that it?"

"Indeed. Those barrels contain the resource that fuels their weapons. If I am correct, the Republic's sources called it… gunpowder. It originated in a nation far to the east called China."

Nuffink nudges me in the shoulder to get my attention. "So there's more out there than Dad thought, huh?"

"Apparently," I answer, motioning to Eguala to continue.

"Its original intended use for some kind of medicinal herb, but now its uses have shifted for warfare. Taken from Chinese diagrams, the Shieldbreaker armada has gotten their hands on a new kind of prototype weapon. It fires heavy ammo swiftly and is powerful enough to puncture wood and some forms of light armor. They call this weapon a 'cannon'. And from what I remember in my days of the Republic, it's already being mass-produced."

That was bad news for sure. Viking warships would be shredded to splinters if these "cannons" were unleashed on them. In fact… no other naval fleet in the world could match up to it. With this weapon alone, Keizer would become the admiral of the most dominant naval fleet in the world and have access to enough power to drive the dragons into extinction. I couldn't let that happen…

"So… where do we start?" Adrian asks as Eguala keeps a lookout for patrols. Alright Zephyr, think. What would Dad do? Peeking out from the pillar, I scan the trading posts below to formulate a plan.

"First, we need to make sure any more of those shipments don't make it out to the fleet. I'll steal one of their schedules so we can track their shipment times and escort routes. Once we have what we need, we can ambush them before they reach the docks."

Nuffink whistles, impressed. "Dad's right. You would make a great Chieftess." I smile at my brother's words. "Thanks."

"Whoa, hold up. This isn't gonna be easy with these many patrols." Adrian points out. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this quietly. We'll need to stay quiet and you…" he points at me. "…You're gonna need some sort of disguise to hide if you get caught. You're in charge of this whole thing, so if we lose you, it's all over."

"And what happens when the ambush succeeds?" Eguala asks. Hearing this, I smirk. "If the people here see us, they'll probably be inspired to stand up with us. If they do, we'll start to have a little army of our own."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we'll make do with what we've got. We can raid the shipments and use their own weapons against them."

"That's not a bad plan," Adrian says to me. "I think I might like where this is heading."

"Okay, everyone… stay quiet and don't draw attention to yourselves. Find out whatever you can. In the meantime, I'll look for something that provides a proper disguise and I'll go get that schedule. Meet back near the ship in a few hours."

…

At least that dream meant something to me. I had found both a small hood and face mask to hide my identity, making me slightly resemble the West Wind. Wouldn't be surprised if someone saw me and believed me to be the West Wind, either.

Crouching low to avoid any patrols, I move silently across several trading posts, even hiding in plain sight by moving through crowds. A sentry tower operated by a lone soldier is close by. Maybe I can find something in there.

Most of the people here don't know just how horrible the Shieldbreaker soldiers can be. The only thing I can see is two soldiers pausing to question a civilian that was jotting something down. If I had to guess, they probably thought he was writing down observations about them, but as soon as he showed him his work, they bid him farewell and left him alone.

The small crowd approached the guard tower, allowing me to slip inside as soon as they walked past. It was empty inside, with a single ladder leading to the observation platform in the center of the room. I knew that if I heard footsteps climbing down, I had to hide.

Not much of use is in here. Just a small weapons rack, a map of the island, food rations and supplies, and… aha!

On a desk in the back of the room, some papers are neatly stacked. Walking up to it, I sift through the papers. Some are reports of activity on the island that was dealt with, an inventory of current supplies, a list of shift times, and… here we go.

A schedule of supply routes is at the bottom of the stack, so I grab it before stacking the papers back up. If someone noticed, they would think that something's up.

The sound of footsteps descending the ladder fills my ears, so I duck into a shadowed area of the room. The soldier manning the observation deck comes into view as another soldier comes in through the main room. "Anything unusual this shift?" he asks, and the soldier manning the post shakes his head. "No, Nothing so far."

"Good. You know the drill. Head to the captain and report. I'll take it from here." Nodding, the soldier leaves as the other one climbs up the ladder. As soon as both of them are gone, I slip out and back into the crowd.

…

"I got it," I announce, holding out the schedule to the group. "How'd the rest of you do?"

"If not for the patrols here, this would be a pretty interesting place," Nuffink remarks. "Things from all across the world end up here, although I'm pleased to say that I've seen nothing made out of dragon scale."

"They're so rare nowadays that they cost a fortune, possibly several hundred-or-so gold pieces, if not a thousand," Adrian adds in. "I even stopped to replenish Avicia here with a fresh batch of arrows, as well as some food." He chomps down on an apple as he finishes.

"In my own opinion, a location where people arrive to do business provides an opportunity," Eguala reports. "It's a perfect haven for spies and bounty hunters. Speaking of which, I have overheard some private assemblies involving the Shieldbreaker's presence here. They are not too keen on the strict policies they enforce here."

"So we've got some people who wish to kick them out, huh? That's good." I respond with a feeling of hope. "But security's too tight for a direct attack. That could only mean stealth strikes or hit-and-runs."

"Their latest attempt was unsuccessful, and the group was put down. They will have a small chance at retaliation."

"So, Zeph?" my brother asks me. "What's the schedule about? What's the next phase?"

"Their next batch of supplies is heading out at dark, along the main route to the docks. Perfect for an ambush. Okay… here's what we're gonna do."

…

A small squad of armored soldiers marched down the main road as shops began to give off their final purchases and close up for the night, torches and the moon above being the only sources of light. A few of the people made their way to the port and boarded their ships, beginning departure procedures.

Behind the squad, two armored horses pulled a wooden cart behind them. Loaded with weapons, crates, and barrels, this marked the final shipment of the day. Most of the men were mentally relieved this was the last one, as they had been on escort duty the whole day. On the final stretch to the docks, the squad leader noticed something up ahead and held up a fist.

"Two men, with me." He ordered. "The rest of you hold here." The rest nodded in confirmation as the horses huffed, the driver easing back on the reins. Moving up to the object, revealed to be an unconscious body, the squad leader placed a foot on it and pushed, turning it to its side.

"A boy, by the looks of it. Never seen a crossbow like that before. He probably made it himself." One soldier reported as the squad leader bent down, pressing two fingers to Adrian's neck.

"He's alive. The stupid kid must have gotten into a fight or something."

"Think we should call a medic?" the second soldier asked.

"Don't bother, he'll wake up eventually. Besides, the admiral says we can't waste anything while we're here. Now, help me get him out of the-"

KABOOM!

…

Adrian playing dead (or at least knocked out) might not have been the best idea for a distraction, but it's the least we could have done. When the three men went to check on him, I stand up from behind a crate and ready a bow and arrow. Leaning the arrow over to a nearby torch and igniting it, I place it in the bowstring, draw back to my cheek, aim at one of the powder barrels, and…

KABOOM!

The horses neigh in alarm and race off, with the driver being thrown off as he tries to keep them under control. The soldiers snap and raise their weapons, now on full alert. The fire from the explosion snaps the horses' reins free, allowing them to run to safety elsewhere on the island while the supply cart careens into a stall and crashes. The fire from the cart spreads onto the building, swallowing it in flames. Popping out from my hiding place, I toss the bow aside, draw my axe and charge forward.

Nuffink, equipped with a simple short sword, vaults from over a building stall while Eguala rushes from some bushes, metal axe and shield in hand. I'm the first one the soldiers notice, right when one of them whirls around and gets my axe right in his chest.

"It's an ambush!" one of them shouts as the rest move to engage. Eguala shield-bashes the first one she comes across while Nuffink rolls underneath another and swipes at his leg. Seeing his chance, Adrian scrambles to his feet and slides behind cover before popping out and shooting his crossbow at some more.

Those who notice him return fire with their own crossbows, only for them to hit the rock Adrian's hiding behind as he ducks back down. Deflecting one strike, I hit one soldier in the face with the hilt of my axe before tripping him up and slamming it back down to knock him out. Eguala goes on the defensive, putting all her years of training as a soldier for good use. Burying her axe into her attacker's head and shoving him away with her foot, she blocks another attack before using her shield to send an enemy flying a few feet.

"Call for reinforcements!" a voice rings out, prompting another soldier to flee to the right and load a flaming arrow into his crossbow. I gasp. "Adrian!"

Nodding to me, he turns and opens fire at the soldier, but his arrows are blocked by the armor. The soldier's comrades notice this and shoot back, prompting him to take cover again. "Damn it! I can't get him, it's all down to you now!"

I take off after the soldier as fast as I can. Unfortunately, I realize I'm too late as he aims high and fires, the burning arrow streaking into the sky to signal a distress call. "Crap…" I groan as I watch it soar. We're gonna have company real so-

Realizing he's not alone, the soldier whirls around and lunges at me with sword drawn. Blocking his strike, I move my arms quickly to the side to knock the sword from his grip. He then grabs my axe and forces me to the ground, pinning me down. The axe's handle presses against my throat, making it harder to breathe as the seconds passed. Remembering something Mom used to do, I plant my feet on the soldier's chest, curl my body up and extend my legs, throwing the soldier off me. He lands into some empty crates, which shatter on impact. As he moans in pain, I exhale in relief while brushing a few of my auburn bangs from my face that had gotten loose during the struggle.

Turning back to the others, I glance at everyone to see if they're all right. Adrian slams the butt of his crossbow onto the head of a soldier that his Nuffink in a headlock, leaving my brother gasping for air. Finishing off her own attacker, Eguala kneels down to help him recover. He silently thanks her before his jade eyes turn to me… and widen.

Seeing his surprise, I quickly pat myself all over to see if something's wrong. Everything seems fine, strangely enough, with now bruises, scratches or wounds in sight. Now Adrian his sights set on me, his eyes narrowing in determination and reloading his crossbow.

"Ready for round two, Avicia?" he asks, causing me to realize that they weren't looking at me… but rather behind me.

…where the reinforcements had just arrived, their captain at the very front, helmetless with one scar over his right blue eye. A legion of troopers extend their shields forward on his order, acting like this was another riot they had to stomp out. The captain shouts out something else, prompting them to advance.

I raise my axe high, steeling myself for the coming wave…

…when the ground beneath the soldiers falls apart, revealing a concealed, dug-out hole that they plummet into. The captain looks down at them in shock... before another voice rings out.

"NOW!"

From behind another building, a few torches are flung out and vanish into the pit. A moment later, flames erupt from the pit, followed by dying screams. That's when I see them: lightly armored people that resemble low-ranked militia charging out from the buildings, flanking the Shieldbreaker soldiers from the left and right sides.

"I take it those are the local rebels in these parts?" I ask Eguala, who nods in confirmation. The soldiers having their hands full with the local rebels, the captain barks something to four men, who move in to act as bodyguards as he advances towards us.

As Adrian provides covering fire to occupy the soldiers, I draw my arm back and chuck my axe at the captain…

…who catches it with his right hand as he glares at me. "You…"

Seeing his action, I gulp nervously. "This is bad…"

"You're the girl from the village." He says, pointing my own axe right at me. "I watched as you were thrown into that hut, which was obliterated. You should have died from that barrage, child."

"Well…" I say, refusing to be intimidated by him. "…at least I have an excuse."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Stubbornness. Resilience. Not so easily killed. It runs in my family."

"And it ends today." He barks before charging at me and leaping into the air. Instinctively, I roll to the left to avoid getting chopped by my own weapon. My parents would be horrified if they saw the blood of their firstborn daughter on it…

Ducking another swipe, I stay on the defensive as Nuffink takes a deep breath. With a yell, he charges at the captain, who deflects his strike, grabs him by the neck and throws him into Adrian. Turning his attention back to me, he swings the axe dangerously close to my face.

I shout out and fall to the ground, backing away as he strikes again. "Foolish child!" he hisses. "Your people refuse to give up the location of the Hidden World and refuse they still. My master will have that location, even if we have to rip it out from your lifeless corpses!" He swings the axe downward and I lean to the side to avoid it. The moment after it hits the dirt beneath me, I kick the captain in the shin with my left leg, which seems to only irritate him. Baring his teeth, he prepares to swing again…

…before a low whistling sound rings through the air as clouds cover up the moon.

The whistling noise increases before the entire sky lights up with a purple flash. An instant later, an explosion echoes off a section of the ground close to the Shieldbreaker soldiers. Startled, the armed rebels pull back from the fray… as a shrieking roar pierces the night.

Something snatches up the captain and carries him out to sea before releasing him. He yells out before hitting the water's surface. Something else whooshes over the village, snuffing out all torches and fires in an instant. The captain had dropped my axe when he was grabbed, so I snatch it and strap it to my back.

"What's happening?" one soldier shouts. "I can't see anyth-AAAAH!" There's a sound of something biting down on him and tossing him aside before a loud roar echoes somewhere to my left.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Just kill it!"

"Where?! I can't see it!"

"AAAAAGH!"

Something dark and black lashes out from the shadows, striking at four men and sending them sailing into a market stall. As the stall collapses around them, another roar rings out from the sky.

"It's fast! Where is it now?!"

"No! There's more of them!"

"MORE?! What the hell do we do now?!"

"How many, sir?!"

"I don't know! Two?! Three?!"

That question is answered when a third figure lunges from behind a lone soldier, tossing him through another building. I can't see what's happening due to the sudden darkness all around me, but whatever just came are experts in stealth. They're sending the entire group of soldiers into a state of panic. Some whirl their heads wildly, trying to find any sign of the attackers while those with crossbows shoot in any direction they think they see movement in.

Something lunges out again, sending a soldier with a mace flying skyward. A white blur through the darkness cuts through my vision, snatching the soldier and dropping him into debris. As I regroup with everyone, who is in the same state of confusion that I'm in, that whistling sound cuts through the night again.

A series of purple flashes light up the sky again, revealing the strange attacker. Even though it's just small fractions of a second, I can make out… a strong tail, four legs, and a snarling head. Several explosions later, I see that all the Shieldbreaker ships at the dock are now aflame, depriving them of any means of escape.

On my right, another soldier is crawling on his back, away from a low growling. Another explosion casts an ominous shadow in front of the raging fire. As the soldier trembles in fear, the silhouette raises something from its back. Two dark, ominous… wings?

"No… No… NO!"

The sound of jaws clamping down and the sounds of screaming ring out before the soldier is thrown into some of his panicked comrades. As the other attacker finishes off the last of them, the shadow from my right roars out a command. The other two bellow a reply and three large gusts of wind rush over our heads. And then… nothing.

"Guys?" Adrian asks in disbelief. "What. The hell. Was that?"

"Zephyr…" Nuffink whispers. "I saw black wings. And those purple flashes. Do… do you think that could have been…"

"No," I say, shaking my head. "There were three of them. But…" My eyes narrow in thought as the fires conjured during the battle return light to the island. The clouds covering the moon drift away, revealing the pale orb in the sky once again.

"But… why did that all feel so familiar?"

"Hey! You there!"

The voice snaps me from my thoughts. The armed rebels have noticed our presence. One of them, a young man with a bow, brown hair and gray eyes that looks to be my age, runs forward while the rest talk to themselves about what that could have been.

"You guys look like you've got some unfinished business with the Shieldbreaker. We gathered a plan to stop the last shipment heading out tonight… good thing you didn't totally ruin it."

"Um, that was our plan too," Nuffink adds.

"Well, their presence here shouldn't be a problem to you anymore," I say. "The Shieldbreaker took a huge hit here, but not huge enough. We only crippled their supply lines, but they're still in possession of enough weapons to attack the Hidden World, should they find it."

The boy looks confused. "Hidden… hold on, who _are_ you?"

I smirk, holding out a hand. "Glad you asked. Zephyr Haddock."

The moment he hears this, the boy's face goes pale. "Y…You're… You don't mean… YOU'RE Hiccup and Astrid's daughter?!"

Huh. I didn't expect people from this far out to have heard of me. And then again… "Uh, yeah. So you've heard of me, then?"

Ignoring my question, the boy smiles with glee. "Oh my gods, it is SUCH an honor to meet you!" He grabs my hand and shakes it… a little too hard. "Ow, ow! Easy there!"

"S-sorry. I just… got a little caught up in the moment. News of your birth spread fast across the archipelago. Is it true you're meant to be his heir?"

I nod, a little unsure. I already know Dad was recognized across the land… and I guess it was my turn now. "Obviously. And you are…?"

"Oh, right!" He pauses to clear his throat. "My name's Toki, from Berserker Island."

"You're a Berserker?" I ask, unable to believe what I had just heard. Adrian tenses up when he hears this, then groans and clutches his head as Finn turns to him in a confused manner. "Not the Berserkers…" Adrian moans. "With a name like that, they can't be good…" While my brother tries to reassure him, Toki turns to the crowd and calls out.

"Arni! Get over here! You'll never believe who's here!"

A moment later, another figure emerges from the crowd. He's a little taller and shares the same hair as Toki but has yellow eyes. His armor is a little damaged from the earlier skirmish and a hammer rests in his back. "So this is her, brother?" he asks. "The recent member of the Haddock line?"

"Well, more specifically, second most recent." I correct him. "My younger brother, Nuffink, is here with me." Whistling to him, he looks towards me and strides up before waving to the two. "How you doing?"

"I am Arni, older brother to Toki and fine warrior. I believe you must be nothing?"

My brother cringes before scratching his head. "Oo. Ouch. Uh, no. It's Nuffink, actually."

"Isn't that what I said? Nothing?"

"Okay, stop. Just call me Finn, okay?"

"I thought you said your name was nothing?"

"Oh, gods…"

"All right, that's, um, enough introductions for now," I say, stepping in front of my brother to hide his embarrassment. "How long have you guys been after the Shieldbreaker?"

"It's not like we have a grudge against them or something," Toki explained. "They arrived on our shores one day and demonstrated a show of force by destroying a series of our buildings. Several were killed. Their leader warned us that if we had any information on a 'Hidden World', we would surrender it in less than a month's time. But I don't even know what he was talking about, so I decided that Arni and I had to resist them if we were to find out more."

"Well… you're lucky I do." I say before starting.

…

"Great Odin's ghost, that's… that's terrible!" Toki gasped in disbelief.

"The Chief and Chieftess of Berk captured for information about the home of the dragons?" Arni shared his brother's shock. "It sounds like it is your people's closely guarded secret."

"That's because it is. If the Shieldbreaker finds the Hidden World, the dragons could go extinct. And I promised my father that I would never let that happen. The dragons should remain hidden until the time is right to show themselves once again. However, I don't know if we'll still be alive when they do…"

Nodding to Arni, Toki stepped forward to me and took my hand in his. "Then I'm with you. My own people shared similar respects about dragons, so they must have agreed to guard this secret. They must have hidden it too well, for they never told newer generations like me about it…"

"So you'll join us?"

"I'm in. And hopefully, I can get everyone here in with me."

He turns back to the crowd and runs in, probably to find their leader. A voice grabs my attention, making my gaze shift to Eguala. She's staring at someone in the crowd. A young woman in steel armor with black hair and blue eyes sitting down on a rock, examining a sword in hand. Her eyes glance upward, catching sight of Eguala.

"Eguala?" she asks, standing up. "Is that really you?"

"Feliciana?" Eguala says back. "I… I haven't seen you since… that day." At her words, the young woman sighs. "One moment, Eguala, you stand for something. A symbol of justice and stability. The next… you're nothing. If you're born to be a soldier, a soldier you shall be. I don't belong in some measly civilian territory."

"I understand," Eguala replies, sitting down next to Feliciana as I approach. "I used to believe I needed to let the past die… but you can either run from it or learn from it."

"Then tell me. What did I learn, exactly? That you shouldn't trust your superiors? Ten thousand years, Eguala. That's what they said. They promised the Republic would rule for over ten thousand years… it didn't even last a hundred. Face it… the Republic is dead." She sighed in defeat. "I couldn't just hang up my sword and armor. If I become like one of them, I become weak. I needed somewhere I was needed. Someone who needed a worthy fighter. Someone who relied on battle experience. How did I go from being a fine soldier of a great army… to a low-class, ragtag, unequipped militia force?"

"But you have a purpose now. Do you remember the Shieldbreaker?"

"They were merely a considerable threat when we fought them; now they're a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes, I want to believe they are responsible for the fall of the Republic. It motivates me."

I make my presence known to her as I stand in front of the two former soldiers. "And I have my own motivations. A purpose of my own."

Feliciana stares at me blankly before turning to Eguala. Before she can ask anything about me, Eguala is already one step ahead of her.

"This is Zephyr Haddock. Future Chieftess of the isle of New Berk. And a fine fighter, if I do say myself."

"I see. You handled yourself very well against those soldiers. Tell me, who trained you?"

"My parents," I answer with pride. "But mostly my mother, Astrid Hofferson. Well, Haddock now." Upon hearing the name, Feliciana smiles at me. "You should be honored, Zephyr. You are the offspring of one of the finest warriors of this archipelago. She's taught you well, I assume?"

"She has. And yes, I am proud to be her daughter."

"The Republic would have wanted you in their ranks. One like you could be fearless on the front lines."

I smirk sheepishly. "Thanks, but… my destiny doesn't rest with an army. It rests with the dragons." At this, Feliciana scowls. "Don't tell me you believe such nonsense. Everyone knows those beasts don't exist. And even if they did, they haven't been seen in years, so they're likely extinct."

"Oh, but they are real. And I don't intend to see them go extinct anytime soon…"

…

"So you have your own troubles with the Shieldbreaker. You wish to rescue your parents?"

"Yes. Knowing them, they won't give up the location of the Hidden World so easily. And knowing that I'm stubborn enough to survive being buried under wooden debris, they'll know I'm coming to find them."

"If they are of such importance to Keizer the Omnipotent, then they must be kept on his flagship at the head of the ever-mobile fleet. Now, all we need to do is find out where it is." She stands and crosses her sword across her chest in allegiance. "Zephyr Haddock… your blade is mine."

Nodding at her in appreciation, I turn back to the assembled crowd… and see them all looking at me in determination. My eyes float over each of their faces… they needed someone to guide them. Command them. My brother nods and me while Adrian gives me another two-fingered salute. Eguala, standing from Feliciana's side, places a fist over her heart. Knowing what I have to do, I climb atop a sturdy crate to provide a point of authority and dominance.

"Good people!" I begin, allowing myself to be heard loud and clear. "My arrival today is no sheer coincidence. Most of you should know who I am, so most of you should recognize the potential of this threat if the people of New Berk is involved."

"If the Shieldbreaker laid siege to the land of New Berk itself, we are all in grave danger, are we not?" someone shouts from the crowd.

"Indeed," I reply. "I am familiar with your attempts at resistance. Even though your actions were unsuccessful, there is one thing you did succeed at... making the Shieldbreaker realize they were not unopposed. I am also aware that their arsenal and naval fleet surpasses most fleets in the world but conquering the world with their armada is not their true purpose."

"Hold on…" someone else asks. "If we don't have their attention… then who does? Berk's people?"

"Yes," I answer with a nod. "But they don't have a direct feud with my people. We have something they want: the location of a hidden world deep underground thought to exist only in myth. It serves as the birthplace, and now home, for all of the dragons."

"So this hidden world is real after all? Explorers who set out to find it have never returned!"

"And no one's seen any dragons in years! I'm not buying any of this!"

"He's got a point! Why should we listen to you? What proof do you have that proves this place exists in the first place?"

"Proof?" I ask before smirking, having thought of this ahead of time. "I'm glad you asked." Reaching into a bag that rested at my hip, I pull out my father's sketchbook and stare at the cover with a happy sigh.

"This belonged to my father, the great chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," I explain. "Throughout his life with dragons as loyal companions, he placed most of his precious memories in here. Almost all of the dragons he ever encountered, as well as the Hidden World itself."

Opening the book to a page with Dad and Toothless spending time together, I hold it up high for everyone to see. Murmurs of both excitement and disbelief run through the crowd. Another page containing some sketches of the Hidden World makes some eyes go wide. "The legends are true…"

"But now, the only safe haven for the dragons is under threat. The Shieldbreakers' leader, Keizer, wishes to find the Hidden World so he can render the dragons extinct once and for all. And to find out where it is, he needed it from my people. Several days ago, during his raid on New Berk, he kidnapped my parents to extract it out of them."

Gasps ring out. Everyone who knows my parents also knows of their extraordinary bond and love for each other, a match that will end when one passes to Valhalla. "That's horrible!" "What is he going to do with them?!" "Please tell me he doesn't plan on killing them?!"

"Everyone! Everyone, please!" I shout, getting them to settle down and my painful thoughts of what would happen to them retreating to the back of my mind. "Look, I fear for their safety as much as you do, for I am the product of their love. But if I need to get them back and save the dragons once more, I'm going to need help. That is why I am here: to seek out allies.

Most of you have heard stories about the dragons and the brilliance they carry with them. Some of you believe those stories; some of you don't. But it's for the better. The fewer who know of the dragons' existence, the fewer there are to hunt them down. But know this: if the dragons vanish from the face of the earth, the world will never be the same again. And should the Shieldbreaker succeed in their quest, they would prove their dominance and begin journeying down the path of conquest."

My voice grows louder as I continue. "That is why I plan to stop them here and now! That is why I cannot do this alone! And most of all, that is what my family would want me to do, so I am doing it for them! They are strong in numbers, but we have a stronger will to resist them! They believe themselves to be invincible, but we can prove them wrong! We each have a reason to fight, including myself! My father told me that it was my destiny to protect the dragons, and that is exactly what I'm going to do! Now, do you wish for them to suffer and have their fate sealed by this enemy?!"

"No!" Only several of them answer while the rest remain unsure.

"Do you wish for the Shieldbreaker to crush everything in their path so that they will remain unstoppable?!"

"NO!" More of them join in this time.

"And most of all, do you wish for the archipelago's greatest leaders to fall in defeat to Keizer the Omnipotent?! DO YOU?!"

"NO!" Now, all of them have roared their response. I have to stop a smile from creeping across my face. Gotta stay serious for now.

"Then we are in agreement!" I'm practically screaming now, but I don't care. "Whatever reason you have against the Shieldbreaker, be it a personal tragedy, unwillingness to let innocents suffer, or a share in my own belief, I want each and every one of you to hold on to it tight! When we stand together, we will be a force that Keizer least expects to challenge him! He believes most resistance groups like yourself to be nothing but rats in the dirt, but I will change that! If he wants a fight, we will give him a fight! Together, the archipelago will be released from his ominous presence and the dragons will be spared once again!

This threat has united you all…. AND I! WILL! LEAD YOU!"

My fist shoots into the air at my final words, prompting my new allies to follow with a rallying cry. Glancing to the side, I see Nuffink, Adrian and Eguala do the same.

Dad… somewhere out there… I know you're proud of me… I've got what it takes now.

They run up to me as I step down from the crate. Adrian and Eguala look proud, and Nuffink is… crying?

"Zephyr…" he sobs, brushing a tear from his face. "That was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard." My heart warms at his words and my smile returns. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in close.

"Thank you, brother," I whisper gently.

"So… what are your commands?" Eguala asks as if addressing me as her new commanding officer. Pulling away from the hug, I clear my throat (which feels a little hoarse from the speech). "First off, we need to be well-equipped. We'll raid supply posts, steal their own ships, whatever we can take. Then, we'll find out where their fleet is… and stop them before it's too late."

"Commander! Commander!"

We all turn to where a boy no older than Nuffink is running up the slope, panting heavily. His brown hair is sticky with sweat and his yellow eyes are cast downward in exhaustion. His face drops when he notices me. "Did… did I miss something?"

"I shall brief you on the situation later, Gerry," Arni says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What did you learn when you eavesdropped on that meeting?"

"Really bad news." The boy panted. "The Shieldbreaker fleet is moving towards Berserker Island!"

…

On the main flagship of the Shieldbreaker armada, Keiser stood at the railing that overlooked the vast night sky and calm ocean. Footsteps sounded from behind him, but he did not turn to see who it was.

"What is the status of the Chief and Chieftess?" he asked.

"Normal prisoners would have cracked by now, sir." A guard replied. "But they show no sign of resisting. Whippings and torture have been carried out as you requested, and they seem to be on the verge of death. Should I carry out the order to-"

"No. I want them alive." Keiser's words were strict and firm. "If they die, the location to the Hidden World dies with them. And every day, we draw ever closer." His hand moved to touch the mask that covered the right side of his face. He scowled slightly as his fingers ran down.

"Keep our course for Berserker Island steady. Perhaps the sight of one of their allies being crushed under the Shieldbreaker's might could be enough to break them…"

"Very well, sir." The guard turned and walked away, right as a new set of heavier footsteps took his place.

"Captain Vollert." Keiser spoke. "Report."

"My lord, the Shieldbreaker presence in the Western Markets is… depleted significantly."

"Captain…" Keiser's voice grew to a tone of disappointment. "You ensured me that your troops were capable of stomping out any signs of resistance."

"They were, sir. Our last shipment was intercepted by the locals, who had assembled themselves into a militia force. If they didn't have help, my troops would have defeated them."

"Help?"

"Correct, my lord. Four individuals assisted the locals, along with three unknown attackers that struck from the shadows. They didn't appear to be human."

"Dragons." Keiser realized. "Some have the nerve to leave from their shelter. And what of the individuals?"

"They were led by the girl, sir."

At this, Keiser whirled around and clamped his hand around the captain's throat. While not intimidated, Vollert struggled against the grip while gritting his teeth in determination. Keiser spoke with anger, his green eye narrowing in fury.

"What _girl_?!"

"The one from the village, master!" Vollert choked out. "Auburn hair and blue eyes! She survived the bombardment of the building she was sealed in!"

Keiser released Vollert, making him collapse to the deck while clutching his neck. "You have disappointed me… Lieutenant."

Vollert scowled at the word, symbolizing his demotion. "The girl, without a doubt, has rallied the locals to her cause. She's creating an army against me, probably to rescue her leaders." Keiser snarled before turning back to the still-recovering Vollert.

"Set a bounty of a thousand gold pieces on that girl's head! I want her found and brought to me, alive! Increase our activities on captured territories! Assemble scouting parties! Do whatever you have to do but FIND HER!"

"As you wish, master…" Vollert said, turning away and heading below deck as Keiser turned back towards the sea.

Whoever this girl was, she needed to be stopped. If she was not captured soon, she would prove to be a flaw in his plan…

**(A/N: So, Zephyr has a little army of her own now and is ready to get her parents back! But there's just one problem: she doesn't know where the fleet is now. And now that Berserker Island is under threat, she's gonna need to act fast! **

**During Zephyr's speech, I couldn't help but think of Dragon Age: Inquisition, which I took inspiration from. Mostly the taglines "Lead them or fall" and "The threat will unite them. You will lead them." stood out to me. I also listened to "Into The Darkness", which was featured in a trailer, to help with the speech. Hiccup would surely be proud of his little girl now… **

**Also, let's see if she and Nuffink can stay one step ahead of the Shieldbreaker now that they know she's a threat. It'll be a while before the next chapter is up. As always, read and review!)**


	10. Tragedy On Berserker Island

So far, it's been nearly a week since my parents were taken from me. Now I had achieved a goal that served as one step closer to success: gaining an army of my own. Of course, it was nothing more than a ragtag militia group… but it was better than nothing.

I sit alone in the below-deck quarters of the ship, my mind drifting off to the night in the Western Markets. There was something else about that night that I couldn't quite piece together… something regarding those strange figures that attacked from the cover of darkness. They were dragons, but they felt… important somehow. But what?

On the desk in front of me, I page lazily through my old sketchbook. Dad had gotten it for me when I was two, and I was filling it to the brink with drawings of nearly everything I saw. That happens when you inherit your father's artistic talent.

The drawing consisted of… well, my whole life. To me, it served as a visual journal. There was my house, the Great Hall, my parents standing together, Nuffink wielding that little wooden sword of his, the entire village, all of my parents' friends… and the pages that came afterward still flood me with nostalgia.

The day I had traveled to the Hidden World with my family had several pages worth. First off was Toothless, with no saddle and his mechanical tail painted completely black. Then there was his mate, the radiant white Light Fury. She was cautious around us at first, but eventually warmed up. It still bugs me that Dad hasn't named her yet… maybe one day.

Stormfly, my mother's dragon, was beautiful in her own right. If I remember right, I think I told Mom that she looked something like a big, colorful parrot. The Nadder seemed to take it as a compliment.

And then… came these little guys. The Night Lights, Dad called them. A crossbreed of both Night and Light Fury. They were like excited little puppies, scampering around and tackling each other to the ground. Two of them were black and one white, dotted with mixes of both of their parents' colors. I'm surprised I didn't see bunches of gray anywhere…

They were extremely playful too. All three of them would chase after me and Nuffink, attacking us with slobbery kisses that, to my disbelief, didn't wash out. I even cuddled the black one with blue eyes while the white one took a liking to Nuffink. I glance up from the sketchbook, thoughts drifting off elsewhere.

I wonder what has become of them now. As Nuffink and I matured, so must have they. One of the trio must have become in charge, like the leader of a pack. As I think of them now, I can't help but wonder if they're thinking about me down in the Hidden World… if they even remember me, that is.

Together from afar, as my parents told me.

With a happy sigh, I close my sketchbook and stuff it back in my bag. Memories. Why do they have the effect they do?

"So… you and your sister," Adrian says from above deck. "You guys get along well?"

"Oh, totally. She promised our parents on the day I was born that she'd be a good big sister." Nuffink answers as I make my way towards the steps that lead above deck. But instead of heading up, I decide to stick around for the conversation.

"Zephyr's been looking after me for as long as I can remember," Nuffink says. "If I was feeling sick, she'd help me recover. If I was upset, she'd listen to me when no one else would. If I cried, she'd make me laugh and smile again. She always makes sure I'm okay... She really is the best sister I could ask for."

Aww… With a warm smile on my face, I reach out to my heart with one hand.

Adrian whistles, impressed. "Would she even risk her life for you?"

A wave of silence washes over both me and my brother.

"Uh, sorry. That was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it?"

"No, it's fine." Nuffink stops him with uncertainty. "It's just that… I think she would, but only if she had to. She'd do anything for me."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Huh…" Adrian pauses as if thinking about something. "You know, now that you mention it…"

"Yeah?" Nuffink asks as I lean forward to listen more.

"Do you think Zephyr would make a good mother?"

_Mother? _

His question leaves me somewhat stunned. Being a good sibling is one thing, but being a good parent?

"Um…" Nuffink mutters for a moment before giving his decision. "Of course she would!" _He thinks so?_

"You do?"

"Without a doubt! She's been caring for me like she would her own child!"

"So, in a way, she's like a second mother to you?"

"Uh… I don't know how to answer that, but she'd be a great mother! She's kind, compassionate, thoughtful… and somewhat protective."

"Well, it's good to know you look out for each other," Adrian says. His tone sounds like he wants to wrap up the discussion, so I begin to climb the steps.

"Thanks. I'm glad to have her as a sister."

As I come up on deck, I make my way towards Eguala at the bow. I flash a small wink at my brother, letting him know that I agree with his words. I approach the bow, feeling him smile behind me.

"What's our course for Berserker Island?" I ask as Eguala lowers the spyglass I've given her. "Steady," she replies. "We should reach it within an hour or two."

"Good. We're gonna need all the time we can get if we're gonna beat the Shieldbreaker fleet to it."

She turns to me in curiosity. "You sound like this island is somewhat important to you."

"That's because it is. And not just to me, but for my family. Some of our greatest friends live there."

"Like who?"

I smile as I turn to her, my mind traveling to when I first met my mother's closet friend. "Someone who's like an aunt to me…"

…

_Eight years ago _

_"__Whoooossshh!" I shout, laughing as I run along the village path. I hold my Night Fury toy high, making all kinds of flying noises as I dip my arm up and down to make the toy "fly". _

_Daddy made it for me on my birthday, and I love it very much. Especially since my old one, which Daddy said had belonged to him when he was a kid, was starting to get all worn out. He even made part of its tail red, so it would make him think of his friend Toothless. I still giggle when I hear that name; it's so silly for a dragon! _

_"__Dive attack!" I shout, sending the toy down to the ground and making it fly over a small pebble with another swooshing sound. I run into some bigger rocks, and I gasp in pretend horror. _

_"__Oh no! Dragon hunter ships! Let's get 'em, buddy!" _

_I swoop the toy down low, moving it from side to side to make it dodge imaginary arrows and catapult boulders. I make the toy dive down to another rock, giving me the chance to say another command. _

_"__Plasma blast! Shboom!" As I make the toy fly around the rocks, I do my best impression of explosion noises to destroy one "ship" after the other. I also knock some loose, small pebbles off the rocks to make it look damaged. I imagine some of the pebbles being angry, mean men with weapons as they're sent flying off, even making angry roars and yells as I do so. _

_"__This isn't over, you miserable brat!" I make one of the pebbles say. "We'll be back, and when we do we'll be stronger than before! Aaarrgh!" _

_"__Well, when you do I'll be ready!" I "reply" before running down the path again with more flying sounds. "That was fun, buddy! I think we should do that again sometime!" _

_Running down to the docks, my blue eyes catch sight of blonde hair I know all too well. With a smile on my face, I start to approach Mommy so I can tell her all about my little "adventure"… but I stop when I see the person she's talking to. _

_There's a woman that I've never seen before, with black hair, green eyes and what looks to be an axe on her back. She looks calm as she talks to Mommy, but… I don't feel comfortable around people with weapons just yet. _

_Clutching the toy to my chest, I gulp nervously and slowly tiptoe over to a barrel. I glance back, just to see the woman's eyes move right to me. Realizing she's noticed me, I gasp and hide behind the barrel. For a moment, I squeeze my eyes shut and hope that she thought it was nothing… _

_"__Zeffie! Come here, sweetie!"_

_The sound of Mommy's voice reaches my ears, and her happy tone almost makes me feel better… if it wasn't for that woman. What if she's dangerous? Slowly, I peek out from behind the barrel. The green-eyed woman is smiling at me while Mommy is crouched down with arms spread. _

_"__Come here, Zephyr." She coos gently. "Come to Mommy." _

_Hugging my toy Night Fury close and swallowing nervously, I step from my hiding place and move slowly towards Mommy. My eyes are glued to the strange woman, who gives me a small wave. Scooping me into her arms, Mommy turns to the woman as she stands up. "She's always shy around people she doesn't know." _

_"__That's okay." The woman replies before looking at me again. "Hey there, little one." _

_I cling to Mommy now, making her chuckle as she holds me. "She's not gonna hurt you, Zeffie." _

_"__S-she's not?" _

_"__Of course she wouldn't. She's an old friend of mine… can you say hi, Zephyr?" _

_Turning to the woman, I slowly raise one hand. "H…hi…" I squeak out, making the woman smile. "Hello to you too, little breeze." She says, ruffling my auburn hair. It makes me slightly less nervous seeing how friendly she is. _

_"__What's your name?" I ask, curious. _

_"__Heather." She replies with a smile. "I've known your parents for a long time. Do you remember me?" _

_"__Uh… what?" _

_She chuckles. "Of course you wouldn't. You were only a little baby the last time I saw you. Barely several days old, sleeping in that little cradle of yours… say, what is that you have there?" _

_"__Huh? Oh…" I realize she's looking at my toy Night Fury. "This is Toothless…" _

_"__Is it? Hmm…" She places a finger on her chin as if pretending to think about something. "He definitely looks smaller than the last time I saw him. And a little cuter, too." _

_"__Daddy made him for me," I explain as Mommy tries to hold back a giggle._

_"__Did he now?" _

_I nod. "He said whenever he saw him, he would think of him." _

_"__Well, that must have been really sweet of him." Pausing, Heather looks me over. "You know, you look a lot like your father sometimes." _

_"__I do?" _

_"__You most certainly do. Your Daddy is creative, brave and overall determined with strength in his heart and the will to do what's right for the ones he loves. And I see some of that bravery in you…" _

_"__Really?" My eyes widen as I whisper. _

_"__Yes, really! You're gonna be a great leader like he is someday, I just know it." _

_"__So… you don't believe that girls shouldn't be allowed to lead?" _

_"__Oh, of course not! Why would you believe such a thing anyway? Here's a bit of advice for you: if anyone tells you that, you either don't listen to a single word he says…" _

_"__Or?" _

_"…__or you punch him really hard in the gut like your mother would." _

_That sends me into a giggling fit, with Mommy smiling. "Okay!" _

_"__Atta girl," Heather says, ruffling my hair again. "I need to go talk to your father now, you be a good girl; alright?" _

_I nod in reply, making her smile once more before she turns down the path. "See, Zeffie?" Mommy says as she sets me down. "She's a nice person, isn't she?" _

_"__Mm-hm…" _

…

"I'd see her again, as she visited New Berk every few months. Sometimes, she'd tell me and Nuffink about the adventures she's shared with my parents. And she'd even serve as a babysitter if both of my parents were busy."

Eguala nods. "Sounds like you get along with her quite well."

"I have… just hard to believe that we meet again under such dangerous circumstances." I answer, looking out to sea.

"Hey, princess!" Adrian shouts out. "You sure it's a good idea that we didn't bring our new allies along with us?"

I sigh before turning around. "For the last time, Adrian, the Berserkers are well-trained warriors. They say that before even one of them falls in battle, they slay ten of their foes! The Berserkers can handle them-" Something clicks in my mind. "Wait… what did you just call me?"

"Princess. You know, as in royalty? Daughter of the king? Heir to the throne and all that?"

Oh, great. Another cultural thing belonging to that religion of his… or something like that.

"Alright, let's get something straight here." I begin firmly. "First off, my dad doesn't consider himself to be a king. Second, I'm not a 'princess'. I'm the daughter of the chief."

"Same difference." He counters.

"Is not." I shoot back.

"Is so. Where I come from, girls who are next in line for the throne and have animal companions are considered princesses."

"Do you see an animal around here?"

"Your family rode dragons, right? That sort of counts."

"Not anymore it doesn't. The dragons are gone."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Tell me something," I say with arms crossed. "Are princesses good at defending themselves?"

He freezes in his tracks with a stunned expression. "Uh…"

"So there. If they can't fight back, they're highly likely to get themselves kidnapped or killed." I finish, turning away before he can say anything else.

I manage to hear Finn mutter something about a male equivalent in curiosity, and I approach Eguala again as Adrian begins to explain more. On the horizon, I can barely make out a large landmass. A tall central mountain ascends into the skies above, with grassy fields becoming visible as we approach.

The former soldier lowers her spyglass. "We have arrived."

…

As we pull into the docks, Adrian loads up his crossbow in a nervous manner. "Not too trusting about the Berserkers, are we?" Nuffink asks, noticing the young thief's behavior.

"Of course I'm worried!" He hisses back. "With a name like that, they're bound to be savage! Besides, you can never be too prepared."

"There's nothing to be worried about here." My brother explains. "They may be warriors, but most of them are also fishermen. And to their allies, they're anything but savage. Well, save for a few of them."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Brightside." He mumbles back.

As I tie the boat to the dock and disembark, I notice Adrian is on high alert, aiming every which way. It's almost like he's expecting to be ambushed. Eguala walks in a defensive manner, acting as a bodyguard of some kind to me and my brother.

To my relief, some of the Berserkers seem to recognize me and my brother. But some of them, upon seeing me, have a look of worry on their faces. I approach one of them to see if I can know more.

"Is something wrong?" I ask the man, only for him to brush me off. "Nothing… nothing's wrong." He mutters, making me more suspicious. Why is everyone acting like this?

Before long, we reach the center of the village. There, some familiar faces catch my eyes as well as a voice I know all too well.

"Zephyr?"

Adrian whirls around and aims in the voice's direction, only for Nuffink to put a hand on the crossbow and gently lower it with a shake of his head.

"Aunt Heather…" I say with a smile as she approaches. "I'm certainly glad to see you again, but I've come to warn you about something."

"Aunt?" I hear Eguala whisper beside me. I slightly turn to her. "When I was a kid, I ended up calling her that. It sort of stuck, but she doesn't mind. You know what they say, friends are like family."

"Zephyr…" Heather begins in a hesitant tone. "While I am glad you've come… you shouldn't have."

"Huh?" I'm totally confused now. Why is everyone so anxious about me?

"By now, I'm sure you've heard of the Shieldbreaker."

"I have. They took my parents so they could find the Hidden World… and I need to get them back."

The older woman sighs. "I am sorry for you, Zephyr, but… you need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what some of my people discovered at a trading post." She reaches behind her back and pulls out a rolled-up piece of paper, handing it to me. Taking it from her hands, I unroll it… and my breath catches in my throat.

It's a wanted poster… with my face on it.

_WANTED _

_IDENTITY UNKNOWN _

_For disrupting Shieldbreaker operations in the Western Markets and influencing rebellious acts in others _

_Approach with caution. Well-skilled in weaponry. _

_REWARD: 1,000 gold pieces if brought in alive _

"Damn…" Adrian whispers as my eyes flutter over the poster. "That'll get the attention of every bounty hunter and mercenary in the archipelago."

"Everyone?" Nuffink asks with suspicion in his tone.

"Er, everyone but me. I'm in this for something other than money, you know."

"Yeah, sure… just don't get any ideas."

The Shieldbreaker knows that I'm a threat to their plans. And they want to eliminate me before I go any further. If I'm going to succeed, I'm gonna have to keep moving. Stay one step ahead of them.

"I'm sorry, Zephyr…" Heather whispers. "But you're not needed here anymore."

"No." I counter, tossing the poster aside. "I'm not leaving until I finish what I came here to do. And I've come to warn you."

"About the Shieldbreaker?"

"Yes. I've heard that they've come before for information but spared the village. Now I've received word that they're coming back here. Whether it's for more info or because of this price on my head, I don't know. Tell Dagur and Mala that the Berserkers need to be ready."

"Zephyr… the Shieldbreaker is unstoppable. They've already plowed through multiple tribes; wiped them clean off the map." Heather explains. "It's only a matter of time before we're next."

"You sound like you want to give up," I say with a frown. "Is that what Hiccup and Astrid would want from you?"

"I'm not surrendering to them, Zephyr." Heather replies. "But I'm just saying it is inevitable."

"Whether the Berserkers fall today or not, give the Shieldbreaker a fight they're gonna remember. If you think Jerek and Nott aren't ready, you can send them to shelter. And if I know the Berserkers well enough from what my parents told me, they don't take surrender very kindly."

The older woman pauses for a moment, then sighs. "When I said you and your father had a lot in common, I didn't believe you two would be equally stubborn."

"Well, that's something else that runs in the family."

With an assuring nod, Heather heads down the village. "I'll try to warn my brother. He should be on the other side of the village right now." As she leaves, I hear Adrian clearing his throat behind me. "Mind if you fill us in, princess?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Whatever. Anyway, who are these Jerek and Nott guys?"

"I know Nott," Nuffink explains. "She's the daughter of Dagur and Mala, the island's current chief and Chieftess. She'll be the future Chieftess of Berserker Island." Something in his tone tells me _If there's anything to rule over afterward._ "The two of us became good friends… but I don't know anyone named Jerek…"

"You wouldn't remember," I speak up. "You didn't run into him that much, and you must have forgotten the only time you did."

"So… who is he?"

I open my mouth to give my answer, but an alarm horn cuts me off. People grab weapons and shout out as they point out to sea…

…where a heavily armored, green-sailed fleet draws on Berserker Island's shores.

"The Shieldbreaker," Eguala growls, drawing her axe and shield defensively. Adrian slides back the loading mechanism on his crossbow, glaring at the fleet.

As Nuffink and I draw our own weapons, the first ship begins to make landfall while a few linger back to provide cover fire with catapults and these so-called "cannons".

One after the other, green fireballs launch from the fleet, zeroing down on the island like dragons diving in to snatch up prey. The sight of them sends a wave of dreaded memories over me again, making me temporarily freeze up…

…and the only thing that snaps me out of it is the force of them slamming into the ground. Green flames erupt and huts are smashed to pieces. Berserkers are sent flying as we scramble for cover. The hailstorm of destruction makes the entire island tremble… until it suddenly stops.

"That's it?" Adrian asks, peeking out from behind a partially obliterated hut. "What were they trying to do, flush us out or kill us in one move?" Stepping out from behind, he turns to the fleet. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" he roars. "HUH?!"

Neither Nuffink nor I answer. We've seen this before back on New Berk, so we know that this was only the beginning. This was just to soften us up, to make way for the real assault.

Several warships stop near the shoreline and their bows slowly open outwards to the side. Ramps drop to the sand below and entire battalions of armored soldiers march down them. The troops divide up into squads and, on their squad leader's orders, charge forth with a mighty yell.

Eguala glares at Adrian. "You fool…" she growls.

"Hoo boy, that is a lot of them." Adrian gulps. "Is this their whole army or just a tiny fraction of it?"

Berserkers take up position and ready themselves for an attack. Grips on weapons tighten and teeth are bared. I realize that Dagur and Mala are going to get their hands full soon… could they reach us to help in time?

The enemy's charging roar is faint at first, but our tension rises as it does in volume. I take in a sharp deep breath… before exhaling it while keeping my eyes locked on the direction of the sound. The sound of rumbling footsteps joins the cries… before the first armored soldiers appear into view.

Archers let their bows fly forth and crossbow wielders open fire. Only a few soldiers, taken by surprise of sudden resistance, cry out in pain as they are struck in vulnerable spots and collapse in a tumbling heap. Others are hardly fazed and keep running, as their armor causes the arrows to harmlessly clink off. Others raise metallic imposing-looking shields to deflect the shots.

Before long, the Berserkers let out a rallying cry and charge, colliding with the Shieldbreaker forces in a clash of axes, swords, maces and all sorts of weapons. Adrian pumps out arrow after arrow in attempts to divide the troops up, provide cover fire for Berserkers and to take out any enemies coming for him.

With a yell, I chuck my axe at one soldier, striking him in the torso and downing him. Adrian gives me protection as I rush to retrieve it. The moment I grab it, I barely have time to block another soldier's swing and jerk my weapon back to disarm him. Grunting beneath his helmet, he balls up a fist and aims for my head…

…only for Eguala to axe him in the side and bash his face with her shield. "Back to back!" she cries, prompting me into a defensive position with my back against hers. As we circle around and observe the battle, her voice rings out again.

"This certainly brings back memories."

"Oh, yeah?" I reply. "Like what?"

"Back then, the only ones I was focused on protecting were civilians caught in the crossfire, as well as my fellow allies. I remember fighting the Shieldbreaker like it was yesterday."

"I know what you mean. Although, I've never really been in the thick of a fray like this before."

"Then allow someone with proper experience to show you how it's done. Stay close to me."

The two of us move up, dealing with any foe that notices and attacks us. Up ahead, Nuffink is handling well with his own attackers, although he could be overwhelmed soon. Adrian keeps pulling the trigger, only for it to suddenly stop. Noticing he's out, he quickly smacks his crossbow into the head of another soldier before holstering it on his back and snatching up a small ball-and-chain flail. Acting on instinct, he dodges strikes and smashes any enemy that approaches, even denting some of their armor while making his way to my brother. A well-placed upward swing sends a soldier flying and his helmet crumpled.

I run towards the two of them as they desperately try to hold their assailants back. One with a mace comes up to my brother from behind, ready to strike him down in a single stealthy blow.

"NUFFINK, GET DOWN!" I yell, throwing my axe in his direction. Hearing me just in the nick of time, he drops to the ground right as my axe sails over him and hits the soldier in the torso.

Rushing up to the downed soldier, I yank the axe from his chest and smack the flat end against his head. "Thanks," Nuffink breathes in relief. "Don't mention it," I say back with a nod. "Just watch your back out there."

A roar rings out from our left. Turning towards the sound, we see a Berserker with twin axes hacking through soldier after soldier. He flips one over his shoulder, dropkicks another before leaping back up and decapitating a third. Before he can continue his onslaught, a large armored figure rushes from the smoke and dispatches him with a few strong slashes.

He looks like a normal soldier, but he seems larger and green lines dot his helmet. Whoever he is, he isn't Keiser…

"Troopers!" he bellows when he faces in our direction. "The girl is here! The admiral himself wants her alive, so capture her and kill the others!"

That voice… that belonged to the captain I fought in the Western Markets, who had grabbed my axe. He seemed determined to succeed here as if that defeat had disgraced him.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" a soldier shouts back as about ten soldiers charge towards us. Moving in front of us, Eguala stands firm and readies her shield, bracing for the wave. With a determined expression, she nods to me. Realizing what she expects, I grab a nearby wooden shield from a fallen Berserker and ready myself. Seeing this, Nuffink and Adrian race off to grab their own shields, returning and readying themselves.

They're on us in seconds and they charge right into our small-but-effective shield wall. Eguala easily pushes back with a grunt, striking down the soldier who collided with her. While Nuffink and I push away our own assailants (with some difficulty), Adrian is knocked over as two men target him at once. Recognizing the state of danger, I roll in between him and the two soldiers.

"Surrender and come quietly." One of them barks. "If you resist, you will not survive as you did New Berk."

"Then go right ahead and kill me." I hiss back. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

They both lunge at once, prompting me to spin around to dodge a stab. Grabbing the attacker's arm, I throw him to the ground. I raise my axe high to finish him off… only to feel pain shooting through my side before tumbling to the ground.

The other soldier, who had just kicked me hard, walks over and prepares to drive his sword through my heart. Before he can do so, he grunts in surprise as someone strikes him from behind, flips him to the ground and cuts off his head like an executioner.

Just like my parents, age has never made Heather falter in combat. Standing above me, the raven-haired woman holds out her hand, which I take in appreciation. As my brother joins up with me, a nearby commotion snags my attention.

Several Berserkers lie dead on the ground, with a soldier tossing a lifeless body onto a pile. Others yank their weapons from foes, causing them to collapse. The former captain advances, stopping when he notices us. "Heather," he begins with annoyance in his tone. "I expected you to show."

"Why wouldn't I?" she snaps back. "Look at what you're doing to this place!"

"I care not for Berserker Island. But allow me to ask you something. Do you remember your old allies, Hiccup and Astrid Haddock?"

"'Remember' is too strong a word for me. I regularly travel to New Berk just to check up on them. And I know what you've done to them."

"So you have. Perhaps we can settle on an agreement…"

"What agreement?"

The captain points out to a large armored warship on the shoreline, which appears to be bigger than the others in the fleet. "Your old friends are being held captive aboard that vessel. They are probably watching as we speak."

I can't see them anywhere… so he should be lying, right? Or are they somewhere below deck?

"I only require two things from you, the first being the location of the Hidden World where all dragons reside."

Heather frowns, tightening her grip on her axe. "If they couldn't give it to you, then you're sure as Hel not going to get it from me. Besides, if I told you I would be betraying them."

"Then perhaps the second thing I require will be a simple task for you. One you won't even need to tell me."

With a metallic gauntlet raised, he points an armored finger right at me. "The girl. Hand her over and I will spare you and this village further harm. I have little patience about the others."

Heather holds her axe in front of me protectively. "If I give her to you… I'd also be betraying them." she snarls.

"So she _is _important…" the man realizes. "All the more reason to bring her to my master." His soldiers march up and await his coming order.

"Kill the others and bring me the girl."

They charge with a battle roar at me and the others. Eguala and my brother are the first to engage, trying to hold them off as best they could. One soldier, desperate to get through, breaks through Nuffink's defense and grabs his neck. He holds his sword right for my brother's throat…

…right before an arrow hits him right in the neck, dropping him and making Nuffink fall to the ground. As Eguala tries to divert the soldiers' attention to her, Adrian rushes up. "Come on, kid! Get your head out of the clouds!" He calls, helping Nuffink to his feet.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much!"

"Oh yeah, I can see that!" the thief shouts back as he begins to open fire.

A group of strong arms suddenly grab me from behind as another soldier goes after Heather. "You've got nowhere to run, girl!" he growls as I gasp and squirm in his grip. It's no good, he's holding me too tight. My ribs feel like they're about to pop as I try to wrestle free…

"Get your hands off my sister!" Nuffink yells, tackling the soldier and tumbling to the ground. I collapse, gasping for air with the two of them recovering fast. The soldier throws a punch at my brother's head, who deflects it with his shield. They grapple with each other, allowing me to ready my axe, move up behind them and lock my weapon around the soldier's throat. The man releases my brother and claws at the axe handle, choking for air. I slam my knee into his back, a snapping sound indicating that I've broken his neck.

He barely has time to thank me before another soldier charges into me shoulder-first, sending me crashing through some barrels. I feel something wet and slimy in my mouth, but at least there are no splinters. Opening my eyes, I see the bottom half of a fish sticking out. I spit out the fish, groaning in disgust… right before an armored foot hits me in the side.

The soldier who shoulder-charged me raises a knife and tries to drive it down into my chest. I grab his wrist, but he keeps pressing on. I try to hold him back as best as I can, but the sharp tip of the knife inches closer and closer to my tunic. My arm muscles burn with the effort and my teeth grit together. I stare right into the soldier's helmet, and I can feel him staring back as well as hearing his quickened breathing.

With a yell, I kick him in the right knee hard. He grunts and his aim falters, making him stab dangerously close to my right side. I kick him again in the chest, scrambling to my feet. My brain screams that I should run, so that's what I try to do.

The back of my head stings with pain and I scream. The man, who had just grabbed one of my two braids, yanks me back to him and pins his knife on my throat. "No one's going to save you now, girl." He growls. "Just look at you. You're weak, afraid… you even have the look of a coward in your eyes. How could you possibly be so important to the- AH!"

I slam my heel down on his boot and, with a rage-filled cry inherited from my mother, spin around and knee him in the face, making him stumble and fall. Once he's down, I twirl my axe around…

"No!" he cries, holding up a hand. I don't listen.

THWACK! With the flat side of the weapon to his face, he goes silent. For a moment, my racing heart begins to settle and my breathing slows down. He had just called me things I shouldn't be, things my mom would never want from her own daughter. My mind goes back to my childhood, back when I was nervous and shy around people I didn't know, and skittish around any kind of weapon. Mom helped me get over both… and I didn't want to go back.

When I regroup with the others, something's changed. The moment all of the soldiers see me… they stop, releasing anyone they're fighting. Soon, they all surround me in a circle of death.

Sweat trickles down my forehead, making my hair stick to my face. I'm pretty sure a braid almost came undone, but I don't check. My thoughts travel to my surroundings. The soldiers were watching me… no, studying me. Waiting for my next move. Or perhaps forming a plan of their own. Were they hoping to go in one at a time, or charge in all at once?

Both hands grip my axe tight, raising into a defensive position as my blue eyes hover over my enemies. My mother's words echo in my head.

_Sometimes, your enemies will try to catch you off-guard. Don't let that happen, Zeph. You need to be aware of what's happening all around you in a fight. _

I was ready. What were these guys waiting for?

"Come on…" I mutter through clenched teeth, the anticipation almost getting to me. "COME ON!"

Footsteps. Fast ones, right behind me. They're going in.

I whirl around, the blade of my axe connecting with the sword of one enemy. Deflecting the strike, my attention turns to another foe. After I dispatch of him, more start to charge in. One after another, I knock them all down… until one of them punches me in the gut and another slams the pommel of his weapon into the back of my head. They're starting to become too overwhelming…

Suddenly, a shout rings through the air. One soldier turns just to feel Eguala's axe bury itself into his shoulder. Arrows hit two more to down them, courtesy of Adrian. Nuffink charges into the fray, using his shield as a battering ram to shove over the soldier who punched me. With the soldiers occupied, I leap to my feet and fend off those still focused on me.

As I fight, I realize that something's not right. It's like the Shieldbreaker wants to keep me where I am. I understand they want to capture me and all… my mind snaps.

Heather. I hadn't seen her since I was attacked. Was she holding up? Trying to reach me?

Peeking past the soldiers, I try to make out her figure. There, by a hill. She's barely holding her ground against the soldiers' leader, the former captain. I need to get to her fast. But it's no use. They won't let me reach her. They're slowing me down.

With a determined yell, I strike wildly at any soldier that approaches me. My brother rushes up to assist me as Eguala and Adrian mop up the rest of their own attackers. Nodding to Nuffink, with him returning the gesture, we advance towards the former captain.

The clanging noises from the nearby skirmish pound in my ears. The woman is beginning to falter, with her adversary growing relentless in his strikes. Heather holds her double axe up to block an overhead strike, which proves too much for her. She stumbles, allowing for the armored man to backhand her across the face to knock her down. The moment I see this… I freeze.

I don't know what's happening to me. I want to help her… but I can't. My body won't listen to me. I… I feel terrified. I'm not even looking at him, but my brother feels the same way.

Heather begins to recover as the man moves towards her. Before he can get closer, an arrow pings off his helmet, distracting him. Whirling around, he sees Adrian taking shot after shot at him, each one clinking harmlessly off. Adrian knows he's not going to hurt him, but I see that he's trying to distract him.

I turn my attention to Heather, who has her eyes locked on me. If only I knew what she was thinking right now. She's looking at me with a worried expression, just before her eyes narrow. Now she looks like she's studying me… like if she's trying to see my father within me.

She turns back to the ground in thought, her expression looking like she has a tough decision to make. Finally, looking at me one last time, she stands up and picks up her axe with a determined expression.

"Deal with him!" the man roars, making me realize he's not falling for the distraction. A soldier grabs hold of Adrian, who struggles in his grip. As Eguala rushes him to help him out, the man turns back to Heather.

He pauses when he sees her again, almost as if he had not expected this. She seems willing to do something. Something for my parents; her old friends. Something for the dragons. But I don't understand what she plans to do…

She charges with a shout, axe held high. Seeing this as nothing more than a challenge, the man deflects her strike and counters with his own. Heather manages to block and tries to attack again, only for her adversary to step back and strike again. It barely misses her and she swings again, but this time the man blocks it, knocks the axe out of her grip…

…and runs his sword through her chest.

The world stops, everything goes silent and begins to slow down.

I can't hear the sounds of battle around me. I can't hear voices. I can't even see everything around me. I remain frozen, my body unable to move from fear as I take in the horror of the situation with sapphire eyes wide.

The red-stained blade protruding from Heather's back, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Her eyes shot open and blood already trickling down her body.

After what seems to be forever, the man yanks his weapon back… and Heather collapses to the ground back-first.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I scream without even realizing it, racing towards her fallen form as Nuffink screams with me… his being an inhuman scream of anger.

My eyes beginning to moisten, I rush to Heather and kneel down beside her. At the same time, I hear Nuffink slam into the armored man. The two of them roll down the nearby hill with Eguala in pursuit. From the corner of my eye, I see Adrian lower his weapon with wide eyes. The soldiers are gone, with him having dealt with them.

I sniff, repressing a rising sob in my throat. Why didn't I do something besides just stand there? Why? I could have… I could have…

"Z…Zephyr…"

A light gasp nearly escapes my lips. She's still here.

"H-Heather?" I barely recognize my voice with that whisper… it's so pathetic I could just scream.

The woman weakly reaches up to me, blood staining her skin and clothes. Her palm lightly touches my cheek, and I feel something warm.

"W…when you see… your parents again…" she croaks, her eyes fighting to stay open. "Tell them… tell them…"

"Y-yes?" I sob quietly, the first tears rolling down my face.

"Tell them… I want… to thank them…" She pauses, choking on her own blood. "For… everything they've…" Another cough. "Done for me… ever since… I washed up on their shores… when I was just a girl…"

I take her hand, my eyes pleading for her to stay with me. Gods, I feel like it's Mom who's- no! Don't imagine that!

"They… they made me… one of them… they showed me… the path I needed to take… promise me… promise…"

"I…" I sniff, fighting the urge to wipe my eyes. "I promise…"

"Good…" She coughs again, red liquid trailing from her mouth. "I'll… be waiting… for… them…"

"Heather?" I whimper, her eyes slowly shutting. "Heather? No, you can't… Please, please stay with me… I…" My voice cracks as I beg, the tears leaking harder. Her hand slips from my grasp and her head hangs back. My heart stops at that very moment.

No…

"No. No, no, no…" I sob, holding her close to me while murmuring the words. The tears drip down onto her lifeless form as the reality of it all washes over me.

I, Zephyr Haddock, firstborn daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, future Chieftess of New Berk… had failed.

I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have tried to warn her.

It… _it was my fault she's dead. _

"We're here!" a voice calls out. I know who it is, but I don't turn to look.

"Throk is still holding them off. We had to fight our way here, there were just so many-" The voice of Dagur the Deranged cuts off. "Zephyr? What's wrong?"

I don't answer. I can't speak anymore. I don't do anything, yet he realizes. "Oh no…"

Beside him, I hear a woman's voice gasp in horror. That was his wife, Mala. I had met her only a few times, yet Dad told me and Nuffink all about her.

"A-Aunt Heather?" A girl's voice squeaks out, prompting me to wrench one eye open. The red-haired figure, who looks about as old as me, had her green eyes wide in shock and spear in hand. Nott, named after the Norse word for night as her father was named after the word for day, one of my oldest friends. Her gaze turns to me with worry, and I'm afraid to show her.

I slowly raise my head, revealing my tear-stained face. My expression tells her everything. _I'm sorry. _

Slowly, the girl walks over and, as realization sinks in, stares at me with moist eyes. I extend an arm and wrap it around her shoulder. As soon as I do, Nott clings to me as she lets the sobs out.

I want to tell her everything is fine, but I would be lying. I want to tell her that it was all my fault… but would she say otherwise? We cry together for what seems like hours. My eyes sting and my body shakes heavily with guilt. What would my parents say about this… and how would I break this to them?

The moment the tears stop, I raise my head to look at the scene. Dagur has his arm wrapped around Mala, who returns the gesture, with sorrow in his face. Adrian looks pitiful since he barely even knew Heather, but I know he feels sorry for me. Two figures appear from up the hill. First is Eguala, who is supporting a bruised and beaten-up Nuffink. When she makes eye contact with me, I see the same sorrow and despair in her eyes.

I pause from my mourning and reassuringly pat Nott on the shoulder. Turning back to Eguala and my brother, all I can do now is wonder what happened down there…

…

Nuffink's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH!"

I scream as loud as a dragon's roar, barreling into the armored man full force. Anger floods through my veins as we tumble down the hill. That moment replays itself in my mind, the sword piercing Heather's chest and her pained expression. I can't even describe how I wanted to tear him to pieces!

As we roll to a stop, I throw punch after punch at his helmeted head, the horrible scene I had witnessed flashing in my mind with each strike. Before long, he angrily grabs a fist… and twists it painfully.

He slams an armored fist into the side of my face, causing my vision to blur and my body tumbling to the ground. I had managed to catch him off-guard, and he didn't seem to like that. I hiss in pain and stand back up, noticing his frantic looks around the area.

His sword. He had managed to drop it when I tackled him. Sighing in disappointment, he turns to me and bangs his fists together. We were fighting dirty now, but I didn't care. All that mattered for me was vengeance for Heather.

We simultaneously charge, with him grabbing my waist and slamming me into the wall of a hut. He jabs me twice in the ribs before I grab his helmet and knee him. He stumbles back as I pop a shoulder back into place, gritting my teeth.

"You lack skill, boy." He growls. "Charging in recklessly won't help you."

"You killed her!" I snarl angrily. He only chuckles.

"Good. Losses make one weak. RAAAAH!"

He goes for me again, throwing a fist forward. I somersault over him and spin around just in time to block another punch (which makes my arms feel like they're going to snap off). I throw a punch at his helmet, a strong one like Mom would normally do.

"OW!"

I draw my arm back. When I hit his armor, it felt like I was pounding a weapon at a blacksmith… without a hammer. I hold my injured arm in pain… and then I see the man relax and ready himself.

As I see this, I realize I'm totally screwed. "Oh shit…"

I roll to the side as he charges again, only for him to kick me in the side and sock me hard in the jaw. Blood spills from my mouth. I can't even react again as he grabs me and rattles my body with rock-hard blows. When he's finished, he lands an uppercut so hard it sends me flying and crashing into some crates.

"Uugh…" I groan, my body screaming in pain. I'm not sure if he broke anything.

Heavy footsteps approach and a strong hand hoists me to my feet… before those same hands lift me above the man's head. He shouts out, preparing to either slam me to the ground or snap my spine in half with his knee…

But he doesn't do either because an axe smacks his chest. He stumbles back and drops me, and I hit the grass face-first. As I spit out the green blades, Eguala runs up.

"Nuffink, get out of here!" she yells. "You're in no condition to continue! I'll handle it from here!" Grabbing her axe from the ground, she stands defensively with shield first as the man climbs to his feet.

"Whoever you are…" Eguala threatens. "Tell your master we're coming for him."

"I'm not going back to him until I have that girl." He growls back. Eguala's pose suddenly falters, as if she recognizes the voice before she readies herself again.

The man picks up a large poleaxe from a dead Shieldbreaker soldier and holds it high. Her patience depleted, Eguala charges forth with a yell. Ready for her, the man holds his poleaxe steady, blocking her first series of blows with ease. After creating an opening with a parry, he swings the axe upward, sending the former soldier tumbling to the ground.

"In all your days serving the Republic, Eulogius," he taunts. "You have never faced a foe as formidable as the Shieldbreaker. You triumphed over us only a few times… the same amount as our encounters."

As he spoke, I watched as Eguala grew concerned about that voice. It seemed like she knew the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" she growls, stumbling to her feet.

"Someone who realized true potential."

With those words, he charges at her. Eguala barely manages to block an overhead strike before striking at his armor. As I watch them duel, I realize that despite Eguala's skill and training, this man looked he was going to overpower her any second. I couldn't just sit on the sidelines and watch… I needed to help. Immediately, I look around for something I can use.

After shield bashing her opponent, Eguala pushed forward to make him stumble back. She swung her axe overhead, only for the man to block the blade with an armored fist. Breaking free from the struggle, he punched Eguala in the midsection before swinging his arm upwards, sending her flying again. I can see her gritting her teeth, refusing to back down to him.

"Come on, come on…" I mutter, searching through various scattered weapons to use. Swords and daggers wouldn't even puncture that armor, axes would only leave small, unnoticeable dents…

My eyes rest on a bola. It wouldn't hurt him… but it would leave him vulnerable. Perfect.

Grabbing the string holding the two balls together, I move into view behind the man. He hasn't noticed me yet, which gives me an opportunity. Recalling my training with Mom, I start twirling the bola behind me while waiting for the right moment.

Rolling to the side and breaking through the man's defense, Eguala lunges with a strike that seems to stun the man. As he attempts to recover, I see my chance. With a shout, I throw the bola at him as hard as I can.

Before long, the bola wraps itself between the man's arms, pinning them to his chest. His poleaxe falls to the ground, leaving him with nothing to free himself. He doesn't turn around, but he knows I'm there.

"Rgh! Ignorant child!" he growls as I nod to Eguala. "What makes you believe this pathetic excuse for a weapon can hold-"

"YAH!" With a mighty yell, Eguala swings her axe upward with great force. It's so strong that it sends him crashing into a hut, demolishing a part of the wall. Nearby, his empty helmet rolls to a stop.

"You… have my… thanks." Eguala pants, exhausted from the difficult combat experience.

"You're welcome," I reply. "I hate feeling useless in a fight. And, to be honest, that creep deserved every hit you gave him."

"Still… I can't help but feel there's something familiar about him…" she mutters, right before we hear a groan from the hut.

Eguala readies herself, now aware the fight isn't yet over. But when the man emerges from the hut, she does something I least expected of her: lower her guard and gasp.

Bits of rope fall from the man's body, the impact having freed himself from the bola. I can see his face clearly now, bald with a scar over his right blue eye… this is the same man who attacked Zephyr back at the Markets. If what I heard from the soldiers was right, he had the rank of captain until recently. Keiser must have been disappointed with his failure, and thus demoted him to lieutenant. Now, he must be desperate to win back his master's respect.

When his eyes lock on Eguala, her voice cracks with shock. "C…Captain Vollert?"

"That's Lieutenant to you, Eguala. I didn't expect you to have survived the fall of the Republic."

Eguala's eyes are wide with fear as I realize the two of them know each other. "But… Captain, why? Why join the ranks of the Shieldbreaker?"

"Because Admiral Keiser had shown me the truth long ago. He showed me the weakness of the council I once served; its many flaws. He knew that the Republic was one of few organizations that stood against him, so he gave me a simple task: turn my back on the Republic in exchange for greater military power. But betraying them wasn't simply enough for him."

Eguala shuddered when the truth landed. In an instant, her face became an expression of anger.

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!" she screamed. "YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FALL OF OUR GREAT REPUBLIC! FOR THE DEATHS OF MANY OF MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN ARMS!"

"They were never family to me, Eguala! They were nothing but pawns in a game they didn't understand! The Shieldbreaker proved greater might, easily dwarfing the Republic like a mountain to a sword!"

I see another opportunity showing itself. Moving slowly towards a short sword and shield, I bend over and pick it up. My eyes never leaving the man, I stand defensively and slowly move towards him, all the while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW!"

"And yet it didn't prove to be your undoing, Eguala! Your sense of duty blinded you to the truth, and you still fail to realize it!"

"Because I refuse to believe your lies! If it weren't for you, the Republic would have flourished for ten thousand years!"

"But it didn't, did it? Your former comrade Feliciana even confirmed it! The Republic boasted that it would stand for thousands of years, yet it failed to stand for a hundred! Do you see now, Eguala? An army may boast about its importance and strength… but some never have the resources to fulfill those claims!"

"Because we made up for that! On the field of battle, I did more than just follow my orders and slay my enemies! I did what every soldier should do: I refused to abandon my comrades! I ensured the safety of those who couldn't defend themselves! When I was in command of my squad… I always made sure we finished every mission with all of us still standing."

Vollert scoffed as I creep closer towards him. "Is that what you believe the morals of the Republic are, Eguala? What your superiors believed? Compassion was never one of the things I taught you!"

"You are correct! Because I learned it from years of battlefield experience! Wars change you, Vollert… for the better or the worse."

"Compassion is for fools, Eguala. It weakens the hardest of soldiers. On the field, you risked your life for what? Expendable civilians of no importance whatsoever? You know a soldier finishes his or her mission first and foremost. If you stray from that path, failure is in your near future. And for you, that failure came when the Republic collapsed."

"And now I fight for a different cause. To stop the Shieldbreaker. And if that means stopping you, then so be it."

"Fighting. That's all you've ever known to do, Eguala. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape your past. All your life, you've lived the life of a soldier. You can't turn your back on that life. You weren't trained just to wield weapons… you were trained to strip yourself of your humanity and _become _a weapon. And that's all you ever will be."

Eguala lowers her guard again. "You're right, Vollert. I might be nothing but a weapon… but I know who I need to use myself on. And so does he."

Vollert's eyes light up in confusion. "He?"

With a battle cry, I slam my elbow into his jaw hard enough to make him bleed. Good.

I raise the sword overhead, but with a roar of his own, he grabs it. Right as he does, I smash his face with my shield twice before he kicks me in the gut. "Oof!"

"Fine then," Vollert growls as he climbs to his feet. "Not only will I bring Admiral Keiser that girl… but I'll also bring him the dead bodies of a weak excuse for a soldier and a worthless child."

The word "worthless" courses through my veins, motivating me through anger to take this man down. Eguala, with a yell, charges and shield bashes him again to catch him off-guard.

The two of us perform a little tag-team maneuver, being as separate as possible so he can't get us both. He swings mercilessly at us, with one punch creating a large crack in my shield. I roll to dodge his attacks while Eguala hits him with the flat end of her weapon.

Together, we prove to be too much for him. As soon as he's weakened, Eguala rams her shield into his chest, causing him to collapse to the ground. He tries to get up, but a metallic boot stomps onto his chest, making him groan in pain.

"Captain Vollert Virilis," Eguala announces, enunciating her voice to establish authority. "For betraying the Aodraron Republic and causing its destruction…"

"…and for the death of the Berserker warrior Heather, good friend and ally to my family…" I add, with Eguala approving my words.

"…you are hereby sentenced… to death." Having finished her words, she raises her axe to finish him off…

…only for a volley of arrows to sail our way.

"COVER!" she yells, raising her shield as I dive behind a rock. I back up and clutch to it tightly as the projectiles stick themselves to the ground. Before long, the cry of charging soldiers fill my ears.

I emerge from behind the rock just to see three soldiers attack the two of us. I'm briefly caught off guard by one of them grabbing me, but I kick him off and stand ready. My attacker charges for me again, but I roll out of the way just as he tries to stab me in the heart. He runs right off the edge of the cliff nearby, and the last thing I hear from him is his falling screams.

After knocking back her own attackers, Eguala spins around as they move in again, decapitating them both in a single slash. I run up to her as we both recover… but we see Vollert nowhere in sight.

"Dammit…" Eguala curses as I follow her gaze. Nearby, the remaining soldiers are escorting his defeated form back towards the ships. The rest of the forces are in full retreat, the Berserkers having driven them back.

The day had been won… but with a heavy cost. My body slumps in defeat as I think back to Heather. Beside me, Eguala wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Come…" she whispers, sorrow and displeasure in her tone. I guess it was only fair to share the pain. Zephyr and I lost a good family friend, while Eguala had discovered that her own mentor had betrayed her.

We walk up back the hill together, the physical pain from earlier beginning to take its toll on us. Vollert had given me quite a beating, while Eguala suffered nothing but scratches.

I'm not ready for what I see. Zephyr and our old friend Nott, daughter of Dagur and Mala, huddled together around Heather's blood-stained body. Nott's parents and Adrian stand close by, the latter looking like he's having pity on my sister.

Zephyr lifts her head, and the sight of it makes me want to cry. Her cheeks are red with traces of tear streams, and a bloody handprint partially washed off on the right side of her face. She notices Eguala's expression and seems to recognize that something happened with her. Slowly, she stands while resting her sky-blue eyes on my forest greens… and wraps me into a hug.

Zephyr's POV

I want to wake up.

I want this to be a dream. A nightmare.

But the smells, the sounds, everything says otherwise.

I cling to my little brother tight as if he might fade away any minute. I don't want to lose anyone else today, especially not-

My parents.

My eyes shoot up, still stinging from the tears. The ship, the lead ship. Is that where they…?

I glance out to sea, where the fleet is beginning to depart. One large ship, more armored than the rest and its top deck covered with weapons, stands out from the rest.

And a caped figure stands at the helm, facing the island. The moment I see him… my blood boils.

Pulling away from the comforting hug, I race away from the others and down to the beach, my eyes never leaving the half-masked monster responsible for all of this.

"Zephyr? Zephyr, wait!" Nuffink calls out, but I don't listen. It wasn't what mattered right now.

Breathing heavily, I run down the path to the shoreline… arriving too late. All I can do is watch as the lead ship departs. Glancing to the man, I can see him watching me from the helm of the ship. His gaze… it's almost taunting. But he knows I'm helpless to pursue as he escapes with his two prizes… _again. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shriek, letting all of my anger escape me. This all had its toll! The attack, the kidnapping and now this! What more could this man do to torture me?!

Collapsing to my knees, I pound at the water as sobs wrack my throat. More tears break through their dams as thoughts of that man flood my being. I could already imagine what I was going to do to him when I got my hands on him! The gods should smite him, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!

"Zephyr!"

Footsteps approach me as my breathing slows into ragged gasps. My brother's hand rests on my shoulder… and I shrug it off in annoyance.

"Zeph, I…"

"We shouldn't have come here…" I whimper with closed eyes.

"What?"

"I said, we shouldn't have come here!" I shout, turning to Nuffink with an upset expression. "I…It's my fault this happened!"

"Your fault? Zeph, this isn't… you didn't-"

"YES, I DID!" I scream, making Nuffink gasp and stagger back. "They put a price on me after what I did at the Markets! They're hunting for me! When we came here to warn everyone, all I did was LEAD THEM HERE! And if it weren't for me, Heather would… would…" I sniffle, wiping my eyes with one arm while my lips quivered.

"You didn't know it would happen," Eguala says reassuringly. "You have no one to blame but-"

"Stop! All of you just stop!" I cry out, holding out both hands. This isn't helping me at all…

Silence looms over us, mainly me, for some time before Adrian scratches his head nervously and speaks up. "Uh, so I've heard about the way you send people to your beloved Valhalla…"

"No," I whisper. "Not yet. I… I want them to be there."

Adrian nods, knowing all too well who "they" are.

"So…" Nott whispers. "What are you going to do now?"

I inhale deeply, my eyes never leaving my torn reflection in the water. Deep inside, I order myself to give chase. To hunt him down and take his head. To end this all right now. But I can't do any of those things. What happened today was too much.

"We go home," I whisper meekly.

"What?" Adrian asks. "Just like that?"

"Not if I know her…" Nuffink interrupts. "Haddocks are never one to back down. We need to regroup." Hearing this, Eguala nods at him before turning to me. "I suppose you realize that not all battles can end in victory, Zephyr." She explains. "But when the Republic still stood, I learned that you can recover from the most inflicting of wounds and the harshest of losses. Most injuries may heal, but scars will fade until they cause you pain no more. It is only a matter of time…"

So what? Is she saying I just need to forget that one of my family's closest friends is now gone for good? That I just need to let it go?

Wordlessly, I rise to my feet and make my way back to our boat. As my eyes rest and Nott, Dagur and Mala, I briefly stop to give them one last silent apology. They look as grief-stricken as I am. And if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have to go through this…

After whispering "Good luck," to me, Nott turns and follows her parents back up to the village. I can only imagine what happens next. The announcement that one of their best warriors has fallen, along with postponing the funeral until my parents were able to attend. Plus, there's also the trouble of me announcing the same thing to my people. And according to some of Dad's stories, a certain dragon-loving Viking who once cared for his Gronckle like a child wouldn't handle it too well…

I feel empty as I approach the boat, my body like a soulless void. Eguala and Nuffink are the first onboard, immediately setting up pre-sail conditions. Berserker Island will recover from this attack… but what about its people?

"Um, Z?" Adrian calls out nervously from behind me. "We got a peeper."

"A what?" I reply, only for him to point up to a nearby cliff. I direct my gaze there… where a hooded figure with a bow watches from above.

"Zephyr, who is that?" Nuffink whispers, but I don't reply. The figure has a mask that hides most of his face, save for a pair of green eyes. His gaze is focused on me… a gaze that recognizes me. And yet, something but him feels familiar…

"Before any of you jump to conclusions," Adrian starts. "I've never run into him before. But he sure does look like a rogue or a bounty hunter of sorts."

Upon hearing the words "bounty hunter", Nuffink gets on-edge and waits for the figure to leap down and attack me… which he never does. Instead, his eyes narrow before he turns and walks away.

"Well… he looks like the strange type." Adrian says as I hop on board the boat, with him following behind me. "He looked like he knows you; I saw it in his eyes."

"That's the only part of him you could see." Nuffink retorts with a smirk. The crossbow-wielding thief only sneered. "Har dee har."

"Don't worry about him right now," I say sternly. "Let's just go home."

…

New Berk, that night

Nuffink's POV

There was something wrong with my sister.

She hardly spoke on the trip back. And whenever she did, her voice was cold. Unrecognizable. When Eguala tried to comfort her about Heather's death, all she did was harshly dismiss her… which the former soldier could do anything but disobey.

Can loss do that to a person?

I sit alone in the house's living room, staring blankly at the crackling fire. Zephyr was out to inform the tribe about Heather's death, as much as it pained her to do so. For all I know, she could be back anytime.

The sound of the front door opening cuts through the silence. I don't even turn to look.

"How was-"

"Not easy." She interrupts as she walks by.

I swallow nervously. "And Fish-"

"Didn't take it well."

"The others?"

"Quiet." There it was again.

She had that tone that older siblings use to boss around their younger siblings. Strict and firm with no questions asked. But Zephyr rarely used it around me. And whenever she did, it was to "keep me safe", according to her. But here… it didn't sound like her.

The sound of boots against wooden steps signaled more bad news. She wanted to be alone.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your own sister's pissed at you."

I turn to see Adrian just near the kitchen area, apple in hand.

I sigh heavily. "She's pissed, alright. Although… she's normally not like this when she's upset. I'm getting worried about her."

"Face it, Finn. If you so much as talk to her…" he pauses to take a bite from the fruit. "She's probably gonna hold your arm behind your back so hard it'll snap. I saw the fury on her face."

"Violence when angered. She got that from Mom."

"Hm." He says, tossing the apple up and whipping out his crossbow. One KTHUNK later, an arrow pins the bitten apple to the wall. "What your dad sees in her, I don't think I'll ever know."

"She got over that stage. He softened her up as they got along." I explain. "But anyway, what happened at Berserker Island really messed her up…"

"And what about you? Didn't you want to kill the guy responsible for it?"

"I do. But Mom said that just rushing right in there isn't gonna be much help."

"It never is, trust me. Been there, done that."

I make a mental note to ask him about that time, but for now, there are more pressing matters at hand. "She might be harsher on us tomorrow. Not willing to stop until this is all over."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself too. It's just like Eguala said: she'll get better in time."

"By the gods, let's hope so… hey, where is Eguala anyway?"

"She said she wanted to be alone. Said it was 'personal matters'".

I nod, understanding it wasn't just my sister suffering problems. "What do you think is worse, Adrian?" I ask him. "Death of a family friend or your own mentor betraying you?"

"So that's what happened to her." He mutters. "But I think I'll settle on the betrayal."

"Let me guess, experience?"

"That, and I never really had any friends while on the run. Well, before I met you guys."

I smile, standing up from my seat. "Thanks."

He shoots me a friendly wink. "Anytime. I think it's about time for some shut-eye; we're gonna need all the rest we can get, right?"

"Right. See you tomorrow." With that said, I make my way upstairs as Adrian heads to the house's guest room.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I stay still and listen. Listen for signs of Zephyr or anything about her being upset. But I hear nothing but cold silence. Slowly, I creep over to our room... and peek inside to the right where Zephyr's bed lays.

She's asleep, blankets pulled up to her neck and head facing the wall. Is she more troubled than I thought?

When I enter the room, I close the door behind me… only to find a knife embedded into the wood. She must have done that out of anger. Swallowing nervously, I do my best not to wake her as I get ready to retire for the night.

Tucking myself in, I glance over to my sister's motionless form. My brain is at war, wondering if I should do what I'm gonna do…

"Psst!"

She doesn't move.

"Zephyr?" I whisper softly.

Still nothing.

I gulp. "Zeph, if…" I hesitate, fearing her reaction if she wakes. "If you can hear me, I… I just want you to know that…"

_Please, Odin, let my death be swift. _

"… it… wasn't your fault…"

Barely a grumble. I exhale in relief.

"You're not the one who's being hunted."

Her cold voice startles me. Was she not asleep this whole time?

I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it.

"And when an entire army is after your head, you endanger those closest to you. They follow you and do whatever they can to get to you. Even if that includes _murder_." She growls the last word like a dragon who had its meal stolen.

"Y-You know I can handle myself, right?"

"And what if that isn't enough? Who knows how long it'll be until the Shieldbreaker comes back here and takes the rest of my family from me? Until they take my home? They might as well just take my life."

"Zeph-"

"Wherever I go, the danger isn't too far behind. If I had never traveled to Berserker Island in the first place, the Shieldbreaker wouldn't have followed me and Heather would still be alive!"

Something triggers in my mind. Back at the Markets, where Zephyr recruited the local militia as her personal army. Didn't one of them say the Shieldbreaker was already heading there…?

"It's my fault Heather is dead and mine alone!" Zephyr complains. "I led them there and she's never! Coming! BACK!" I hear something thwacking against the wall, followed by a muffled growl of frustration.

"Zephyr, it wasn't your fault!" By the time I realize what I've said, I feel like my fate's been sealed.

My sister whirls around in bed, her blue eyes burning with anger. "STOP!" she roars, the sound loud enough to rival the roar of a Titan Wing. "Don't you DARE believe that those Shieldbreaker bastards were behind it! What evidence do you HAVE?!"

"The Markets!" I blurt out. "One of the militia scouts said that they were already headed there!"

"WHY would they be already heading there?!"

Her words strike me in the heart. Thanks to everything that has happened… I had forgotten. Was it for information? New land to conquer? Everything falls flat. With nothing to back up my statement, I hang my head low in defeat.

Zephyr scoffs. "Exactly. Now go to sleep, Nuffink."

"But- but Zephyr…!"

"GO. TO. SLEEP." She growls, turning back around to face the wall.

With a sad sigh, I rest my head on my pillow. I had fought the beast and lost. I couldn't cheer her up and now she was a devastated mess.

By all the gods, where did my sister go?

…

As night fell on the calm seas, Admiral Keiser stared at the dark horizon, where he knew the Hidden World rested. Somewhere. The entrance to the underground realm taunted him, always just out of his reach. But not for long. Soon, he would find it at last.

He had already been informed of the defeat at Berserker Island… but he was more interested in the casualties. Or rather, a single casualty. "The Berserker warrior called Heather has fallen, my lord." Vollert had reported earlier that day. "Under my own blade. Her skills, although formidable, proved to be no chance against me."

"Then I have trained you well… Captain." Keiser had replied, pausing to allow Vollert to accept his regained title. "I suppose you have brought…"

"Of course, sir." Vollert had then presented a double-bladed axe, its Razorwhip scale blades still blood-stained. Instead of taking the weapon himself, he had instead ordered Vollert to take it to his two captives.

"We came to Berserker Island to break their spirit," he said. "Now that one of their old allies is dead, they will have no choice but to surrender the location to me."

"And what of the girl, sir?"

"We shall be cautious for her. Her so-called 'army' is not enough to defeat us. And it never will be. When the time comes, we finish her off. Now go."

With a nod, Vollert had departed below deck. Several minutes had passed until he reemerged. "I told them it was a warning." He explained. "They grew saddened when I told them what had happened. If they do not give you what you want… another of their friends shall perish."

"Indeed. And this time I shall target someone close to them. Burn down that petty organization of theirs."

Vollert raised his head in surprise. "You wish to kill a Dragon Rider?"

"_Former _Dragon Rider. The name is nothing to them now, yet they still use it. If I destroy one of them, the rest will surely fall."

"Have you given a thought of who your next target shall be, should the prisoners refuse still?"

"I care not for the identity of the target. All that matters to me is that they fall. Without their closest friends, they have nothing left to do. Nothing but give up and tell me where the Hidden World is…"

At that moment, a large gust of wind blew across the ship from the starboard side, leaving Keiser in silence. The caped, half-masked man turned to the horizon once more.

"Remind me of our current course, Captain."

"We are headed south, sir. Towards one of our main strongholds."

South. So that wind came from the west.

"Hmm…"

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Dismissed."

"…As you wish, Admiral." Vollert said without needless hesitation before leaving.

There were rumors Keiser hardly believed. About a strange young woman who struck as swift as the wind and carried the fury of a storm within her. She arrived and fled all from one direction: the west. She never took sides, always walked down her own path. The West Wind, they called her.

For years, she had been missing. And that girl who ambushed his forces at the Markets. A description of light auburn hair and blue eyes matched the rumors perfectly.

There were only two possible outcomes. The West Wind had either returned, seeing the land under threat once again. Or she had perished, allowing a worthy successor to take her place. Whatever it was, she would come for him soon.

_Let her come. _Keiser thought as his eyes never left the horizon. _When she does, the winds shall be silenced. _

…

Zephyr's POV

_Voices. Lots of them, shouting out orders and battle cries. Faint blasts and explosions echo in my ears. Roars from various dragons ring out overhead… and something cold rests underneath my body._

_My eye slowly cracks open… and they shoot awake. _

_My heart is racing a mile a minute, my body hoisting itself to my feet. Where am I? _

_The ground is white all around me, with human footprints all around. Snow. _

_The smell of smoke fills my nose, and I can see fires burning on scrapped machinery. I'm on a battlefield. _

_Instinctively, I reach for my axe… only for my hand to grasp empty air. _

_Soldiers I don't recognize are fighting against a whole swarm of dragons, with armored dragons engaging some of them. The men aren't Shieldbreaker, but they're using all kinds of unfamiliar weapons to shoot dragons out of the sky. _

_A Snafflefang crashes to the ground on my left, its wings tangled in rope. As it roars in agony, men rush to it. In a panic, I position myself between them. "STOP!" I scream. "Get away from it!" _

_They don't listen. They don't even see to hear me as they charge past. Another explosion rockets elsewhere nearby, prompting me to run for safety. But I don't see anywhere that's safe. Mechanical contraptions resembling iron jaws snap closed on dragons like a Venus flytrap on an insect. A dragon's wing is even caught in the "teeth". _

_Whirling behind me, I see a whole armada of ships on the coastline. Most of them have a strange symbol depicting a sword running through a dragon's head. _

_Explosions echo off again, and I turn back around. Pieces of a large spiky formation on top of a mountain collapse and crash to the ground. It looks like… ice? _

_A purple blast scraps another weird contraption, throwing bits of snow over my body. Something whistles in the sky above, and a black streak speeds by as soon as I look up, nearby dragons flying to freedom. _

_The dragon slows down enough for me to get a good look at it. It's a Night Fury with an armored figure on its back. I can't make out the Rider… but the Night Fury has a red tailfin with a white Viking symbol. _

_I gasp. I've seen that dragon before in some books… and with my own eyes. So that must mean… _

_ "__Dad?" _

_I look around the battlefield, my mind trying to comprehend everything. I don't recognize this place at all… so was this… before I was born? And if it is, how long ago was this? _

_The very ground suddenly starts to shake under my feet, and I nearly stumble. All around me, soldiers stop fighting and look up to the mountain… _

_ …__where a massive white, tusked dragon emerges into view. _

_BBRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWGGG! _

_I'm pretty sure I have to pick my jaw up the ground. "Oh… my… gods…" What kind of dragon WAS this?! _

_Wait a minute. Dad said that only one dragon, usually colossal in size, could command the entire race. The Alpha. And the Alpha dragon before Toothless was called… _

_ …__a Bewilderbeast. _

_Something spews forth from the dragon's mouth after it smashes some more ice, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut and throw up my arms. A strange hissing and cracking noise fills my ears just nearby, followed by screams of the men running past me. When the sounds stop, I slowly open my eyes… _

_ …__and see an odd, spiked ice sculpture on the ground ahead of me. Walking up to it, I slowly trace my hand over it, feeling the cold instantly. I have to pull my hand back and not imagine what it would be like to be trapped in there. You could probably die if it hit you. _

_A high-pitched whistling picks up in the air. Turning my eyes skyward and running ahead, I see Toothless diving down to the ground. He opens his mouth, a bright purple bolt shooting out and smacking another machine. It scatters into scrap metal, allowing a Zippleback to fly away unharmed. As the Night Fury rolls away, I can't help but raise both arms into the sky victoriously with fists curled. "YEAH!" I shout, laughing in joy. _

_But my little celebration and cheering my dad on is cut short when I hear something approaching behind me. _

_Turning towards the sea, I notice many boats rocking and moving aside… as a large figure suddenly erupts from the water. Another Bewilderbeast, a bit darker and scarred than the other one with shackles on its tusks. Roaring, it stomps onto the shore, crushing another war machine beneath its massive foot. _

_The white Bewilderbeast, noticing the second one, bellows out as the challenger roars at the same time. Two tusks clash together as all the soldiers around me stop, watching the two giant dragons fighting. _

_I can't look away as I watch. The titans wrestle with their heads for a moment before a four-winged dragon flies in between them. A woman on the dragon's back swings a staff around wildly, holding a hand towards the white one. _

_My eyes widen, recognizing the woman to be my grandmother. I can't think about that now, the two Bewilderbeasts clash heads again as Grandma's dragon, Cloudjumper, flies away from the fray. _

_After more scuffling, the dark Bewilderbeast lifts the head of the white Bewilderbeast upwards. Its rival counters the move by slamming its head back down. Growling in anger, the dark one pushes up again, this time locking its tusks against the white one's neck. As the white one tries clawing at the tusks, the dark one starts to push. _

_They slide back, the white one bellowing out loudly as the dark one shoves again. An earth-shaking sound echoes across the island as the white one collapses to the ground, completely out of my sight. The dark one rears back and… _

_ "__No!" I gasp out as the white one bellows in pain… and goes silent. _

_The dark one emerges, its tusks now stained dark red and its breathing heavy. Turning its head skyward, it roars triumphantly as dragons flock around it. Their pupils dilated, they hang their heads low… in worship. In respect. _

_Respect for the new Alpha. _

_My eyes scan the sky, watching as dragons of all kinds fly over the head of their Alpha like an airborne school of fish. The dark Bewilderbeast roars again as the dragons accepted his new position. _

_I look overhead again, searching for that familiar shade of black. Nothing. He must have landed. But where is he? _

_Before long, the dark Bewilderbeast turns its head, pupils dilating and some kind of sound I can't properly hear emanating from it. A loud screeching noise echoes out in the distance, and I turn my head… _

_ …__to see Toothless open his eyes, pupils shrunken into a blank stare. A strange man in a black cloak turns and begins to walk away as the Night Fury turns and, in an aggressive manner, slowly advances to… _

_Oh, no… _

_ "__Dad!" I shout, running towards them as fast as I can. Dad is backing up, stammering something out with outstretched hands. A wall of ice stands behind him, blocking off any means of escape. _

_He's trying to snap Toothless out of it. So that's what I have to do… _

_ "__Toothless! Stop!" I call out as I approach the two, the dragon slowly opening his mouth. The traces of purple smoke flow out, which makes my heart pound faster. Vaulting over a fallen ice shard, I dash towards the Night Fury. "TOOTHLESS, STOP!" To my horror, neither he nor Dad seems to hear me. I never thought it would come to this… but time for some drastic measures. _

_I leap at the Night Fury, ready to grab at his head. "I SAID STO-OOF!" _

_All I hit… is the snowy ground. _

_W-what? What just happened? Did I…? _

_Standing back up, I reach out to touch the Night Fury… only for my arm to pass clean through. It's like he's a ghost. _

_Wait a minute. Dad told me this story once when I was just a little girl. Wasn't this supposed to be…? _

_My father suddenly notices something approaching, and he cries out in panic. "DAD! NO!" _

_Out of nowhere, a large bearded figure jumps in front of my father… just as the Night Fury shoots. _

_ "__AUGH!" I scream, throwing up my arms to shield me from the blast… _

"Guh!" My eyes shoot open, taking in the sight of my bedroom.

It was all a dream. Of course! Slowly, I lower my arms and glance over to my brother. He hasn't stirred. Good.

I lie in bed quietly, all thoughts wandering to the story Dad told me. He said he blamed himself for Grandpa's death. How it tore at his very soul. And, most of all, how he learned to put that tragedy behind him. I know it haunts him still, even if it slightly bothers him.

The dream still lingers in my mind. How I could barely do anything because it represented a past event. But… what if that dream was a sign? What if it was trying to tell me something?

Both I and my dad each lost someone close to us. Someone we failed, someone we each wished was still alive…

My eyes widen. That was it. It was trying to tell me about loss. And if the Shieldbreaker comes here again…

My eyes wander to my brother's motionless form. NO. I won't allow that. They may have taken my parents, but they can't take my home, my friends, or my little brother, no matter how tough they think they are!

Lifting myself out of bed, I quietly make my way over to Nuffink. With a sigh, I gently place my hand on his blonde, almost golden layer of hair. Whenever I felt concern for him, this is what I would do. Ever since he was born, I looked after him. Not only did I want to, but because it was a promise I made to my parents. And for his safety, for New Berk and the dragons… I am ending all of this. Tonight.

"Sleep tight, little brother," I whisper in a soft tone. "And soon, you'll be safe. Everyone will be safe." I lean down and place a gentle kiss on his head. He doesn't stir from it, which is alright for me.

After getting myself dressed, I open the door and leave, but not before giving one last look at Nuffink. For all I know… this could be the last time I see him.

Stop thinking like that, Zephyr. Of course you'll see him again.

I was also the early riser of the both of us, mainly because as a little girl I "didn't want to waste such a nice day". So when Nuffink woke up, he wouldn't worry right away.

Pushing all worrying thoughts from my head, I make my way into Dad's study, where he keeps all of his chiefly work. Telling myself he wouldn't notice, I reach into a drawer and slip out a small piece of paper. Taking Dad's charcoal pencil, I write out a little message for Nuffink should he wake up and head downstairs. It could come in handy if I don't return before morning comes.

Tiptoeing downstairs and making sure no one's watching, I place the note on the kitchen table before taking my axe off the handle and walking outside. The village is quiet, as it normally is for nighttime. The perfect opportunity.

"You cannot sleep, either?" a voice says from somewhere nearby. Turning in the voice's direction, I see Eguala's figure approach with axe held over her left shoulder.

"No," I say sadly. "Today was just too much."

"My thoughts exactly. I have suffered a tragedy equally painful as yours."

"I saw it on your face when you came back up the hill," I explain to her. "So what happened?" Hearing my words, the former soldier sighs. "Betrayal. Something I consider to be far worse than the death of an ally."

"Betrayed?" I repeat, with Eguala nodding. "My old mentor, Vollert. You fought him back at the Markets. I didn't recognize him there because of the sudden darkness."

"That… It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your efforts. Not only did he join the Shieldbreaker… he also brought about the fall of the Republic. Overall, he made me who I am."

I have no words for that. To her, it definitely is worse than Heather's death. "Does-"

"Your brother is already aware, for he witnessed it himself. Vollert may have been defeated today… but neither Nuffink nor myself will rest until he has faced justice."

"For betraying you, destroying the very army you pridefully served and the death of a family friend?"

"Exactly. Without a doubt, he has most likely been returned to the fleet. From what I can tell, the fleet is mobile again, heading down south for reasons I can only presume."

She just gave me what I needed to know. A good start.

"We've been through a lot today, Eguala," I say comfortingly. "Why don't you get some rest? I'm gonna go clear my mind."

"A wise choice, Zephyr. I shall head down to where the militia is temporarily residing. As much as it pains me to do so, I must break the news to my old comrade, Feliciana. Vollert was her own tutor as well as mine."

"Good luck, Eguala," I say as she begins to head down the village. As soon as she's gone, I dash off to the docks.

All the while making sure no one's spotted me, I sneak over to a small fishing boat with capacity only for one. It's not much, but it's fast and maneuverable. And right now, time is the enemy. Donning the same hood and facemask I used back at the Markets, I ready the boat for departure. Holding up a map of the Archipelago, I pin it to the wall with a knife to plot my course.

If Eguala was right, the fleet was headed south from Berserker Island… so that's where I'm going.

To finish this all. To rescue my parents for good. To stop Keiser and the Shieldbreaker here.

And to ensure no other lives are taken by them…

**(A/N: This took longer to write than I expected. My trip to California is probably responsible for that. First things first, I decided to look at Moana for ideas about Zephyr's character. I read somewhere (maybe in Once There Were Dragons) that Hiccup doesn't like being called a king, so I thought it was only fair that Zephyr didn't like being called a princess. Also, I wanted Zephyr to have some sort of connection to the sky like Moana does with the sea, mainly because of her name and the fact her parents did so because of implanting their memories of the dragons in their own daughter. I'll explore more of that in later chapters. **

**Now, I needed some kind of tragic event like a character death to mentally scar Zephyr and cause her pain, making her create a vendetta against the Shieldbreaker. I figured Heather would be the proper choice because Zephyr sees her as an aunt-like figure and looks up to her. Also, I really didn't want to kill off one of the Riders themselves, so why not someone who was their best ally and friend? **

**In some fanfics, I've heard that the name Nott would fit well for Dagur's daughter since his name is supposed to represent the Norse word for day (as well as the weapon, obviously) and the word Nott is the Norse word for night. It was a perfect fit, so I decided to roll with the idea my own way. Also, the masked figure who watches the team leave Berserker Island won't play much of a key role but will be explained later. **

**For Zephyr's dream, I watched the scene from HTTYD 2 for reference. I was irritated by the fact Drago's Bewilderbeast had no blood on its tusks after stabbing Valka's Bewilderbeast because of censorship issues, so here I decided to add some in. Screw the censorship, you can't deny the inevitable. **

**One last thing before I sign off. Zephyr's dream was supposed to teach her something… but not about loss. Just what was it trying to teach her? You'll have to wait and see. It'll be a while before the next chapter is up, mainly because I've been looking forward to writing it. Read and review. Peace out.)**


	11. Failure

The sky was dark. The sea was silent with the only motion being that of calm ripples. All was quiet as if the world had suddenly stopped. In other words… the perfect opportunity.

It wouldn't be long before the rest of New Berk realized I was gone. They would see one of the pulley systems having been activated and a small boat missing from its place. Nuffink might even wake up in the middle of the night and see the note I had left for him. But for all I knew, they all wouldn't notice until morning.

Picking up a waterskin I had packed along, my eyes hover over what little supplies remained. Nearly all of my rations were gone; barely a morsel of food in sight. Even my waterskin seemed to be almost empty.

Turning my attention to the nearby map, I stare at the line I had drawn to indicate the Shieldbreaker fleet's route. Heading south from Berserker Island. All I could do now was hope they hadn't changed course… or this would all be for nothing.

I wander alone in thought for a moment. No… this wouldn't all be for nothing. This would all be for Nuffink. My brother and what remained of my family. I was doing this not only for my people… but for them.

Popping open the waterskin, I pour the refreshing contents down my throat until I taste only drops. Narrowing my eyes in frustration, I tap the palm of my hand against the bottom hardly to loosen any annoying drops that stuck themselves to the waterskin. Before long, the waterskin is empty, prompting me to toss it aside.

I glance out to sea, which is only lit by the stars and moon overhead. I have to do my best to calm a rising fear inside me: a fear of being lost out in the ocean. After all, Mom helped teach me about sailing… but I was no explorer. Boats tended to travel slow, and by the time I reached the fleet, it could already be morning. Of all the times I wished I had a dragon…

Something begins to emerge from the horizon, causing me to gasp in surprise. It's a ship. A large one, with intimidating armor displays, some sort of spiked battering ram at the bow… and green sails with the emblem of a shield splintered into pieces.

This was it. I had found it. Now came the hard part: boarding the lead ship without being noticed.

Pulling my hood over my head and my mask over my face, I duck down behind the boat's port side, completely out of sight as I tug a rope. The mast loosens up, causing the boat to pick up speed towards the ominous, looming vessel. Hopefully, soldiers would believe the boat to be empty and drifting out should they spot it approaching.

It feels like an age has passed until the boat silently moves up to the massive warship's hull. I peek up to the deck, just to see if anyone has spotted me.

All clear.

I take a grappling hook and twirl it around for a moment, chucking it onto the railing to keep my boat in position for my exit. Grabbing my axe and holstering it on my back, along with a few knives should the need arise for a quiet kill. After checking and rechecking to see if I have everything, I step onto the boat's railing and place my hands on the warship's hull. The wood seems wet from all the time spent in the water, so I need to be careful of-

"AH!" I yelp, my hand slightly slipping from one slick grip. I grab hold of another piece of wood, my heart pounding against my ribs. They couldn't have heard that, could they? I stay as still and quiet as I can as if I am a dead mouse. All is silent once more, with no commotions being heard. Thank the gods…

I carefully make my way up the hull, my eyes darting to other ships now and then to see if patrols are on the move. I see nothing each time I look… which makes me grow suspicious. Why aren't there any patrols out here? Several hatches dot the hull's side, with two chains serving to lift it upwards. Could they be related to the cannons?

I stop when I reach the warship's railing. Taking a deep breath and holding it in for a full ten seconds, I slightly hoist myself up and peek out at the top deck.

It's empty. No soldiers in sight, just barrels of gunpowder, metal cannons, weapon crates and all kinds of anti-dragon armaments. I take in the sight of the stationary ballista, bola launchers and smaller cannons modified for quick aiming and firing. The latter must be so they can be blasted from the sky. Traps are also present, with net launchers, dragon catchers, and those iron jaw things from my dream.

But this doesn't seem right. Where is everyone? Was an evacuation in order? Or did some sort of plague hit the ship?

A wave of nostalgia washes over my quiet form. That story of when Mom got infected with the Scourge of Odin while investigating a derelict dragon hunter ship comes back to me. That couldn't be what was happening here, was it?

I squeeze my eyes shut and wipe all thoughts of that story from my brain. I didn't need to worry about why there were no soldiers or other Shieldbreaker personnel on this ship. I just need to focus on why I was here.

Grunting, I swing my body over the railing. My boots thump down on the wooden deck: a sound that seems to echo across the ship. No one comes running, but I don't let that stop me. I can't let my guard down in my enemy's element. For all I know… I could be hunted.

No, Zephyr! They don't even know you're here! Face it, they must be asleep by now! Yeah, that's it.

Slowly, I tiptoe across the deck towards a large hatch, all the while keeping my guard up. The hatch looks like it leads below deck… possibly to where they keep prisoners.

Bending down, I grip the hatch and gently tug it, only to feel something in the way. I look to where something is keeping the hatch from opening. A metal bar lodged inside, serving as a locking mechanism.

Sliding the bar out from underneath the hatch and setting it aside, I gently raise the hatch open. A set of wooden stairs leads down into darkness. Steeling my nerves, I take one step after another down into the unknown. Creak after creak echoes out as my feet put pressure on each step… and each one gets me higher on edge.

To my relief, two rows of lit torches meet my gaze. As I remove my mask and hood, I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Looking down, the stairs descend further down, possibly to where weapons are stored.

Cages. Lots of cages and metal bars are lined ahead, with large bolted doors at the very end. I swallow nervously as I examine what little of them I can. The cages must be meant for dragons, as I run my hand along the green metallic structure. Dragon-proof material, according to the stories Dad told me about his days on Dragon's Edge. But this time, the cages aren't used to transport dragons and sell them off to the highest bidder, especially for war. This time… they're the last thing a dragon would ever see.

_Screeeeeee… _

A startled gasp escapes my throat and I spin on my heel. That noise… that terrible, eerie screeching-on-metal noise… came from one of the cells. And I would need to get by them to reach those bolted doors, where my parents must be held.

My blood turns cold and goosebumps prickle on my skin as I take one shaky step forth after another. My footsteps seem to echo in the dimly lit torchlight. My eyes glance to each of the cells as I pass them slowly… and all I see behind them is darkness.

_Screeeeeee…. _

I freeze and start to shiver in fear. That sound came from… the cell to my left. As if my body has a mind of its own, my head turns to the darkness of that cell. For a moment, the cell is almost quiet…

…before a dirty, grimy hand lunges from the black and tries to grab at my face!

"AAAAAAAHH!" I shriek in terror, almost tripping over myself as I back away in fright. No sooner do I stumble back do I feel something on the flesh of my arm. Something cold… like death.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I scream again, swatting away the other hand that emerged from the opposite cell. I scramble to my feet and yank out my axe, my heart giving off a hundred beats per minute and sweat causing my light-auburn hair to stick to my face.

The hand emerges again, and my eyes widen in horror as I take in the disgusting features. My body feels paralyzed, unable to run for safety. My hands grip the axe for dear life as the hand reaches for me… and stops.

"H… he… help…"

The voice is almost inhuman, and it sends chills down my spine.

"Help… me…"

This one came from the cell I first approached. It sounds weak. Afraid, like me.

"Please…. help… us…" Another voice moans out in agony. The cells are all active now, so I take another look around.

Moans and groans of all kinds ring out from the cells as gritty arms dangle out from the bars, like monstrous draugrs from campfire stories. Grabbing a torch from its stand, I hold the light source up to the cell where the screeching noise came from… and hear a hiss-like scream as a figure throws up its arms, dropping a metal cup that clangs when it hits the floor.

"It's okay!" I shout in reassurance, my voice shaky from earlier. "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you."

The figure lowers his arms, revealing a man covered in rags. Several bones are visible beneath his skin, which makes my face cringe in disgust. Fear shines in his eyes. "Please…" he wheezes weakly. "You… must… help… me…"

A groan echoes out from another cell, and I move the torch over to that one. This one makes my heart sink. A boy no older than me is lying on the ground… like he's dying.

"Oh… you… you poor guy." I whisper in sorrow, making him look up at me. He also looks scared. Scared of what they've done to him, maybe.

"What happened to you?" I whisper. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out are ragged gasps and coughs. "W… wa…. water…" he gasps, making me sigh in regret. "I'm sorry," I say to him. "I don't have any."

"They… want… what no one…. has ever seen…" someone else whispers, making me move the torch over to another cell. This one has a woman inside, sitting against the cell wall. "They keep saying… Hidden World… but no one has ever seen it…"

"If either of us… tell them…" someone else croaks out in the next cell over. "…my Chief… will be betrayed…"

They have my people imprisoned here. Should I be surprised?

"They haven't…. fed us… in days…" the man wheezes. "They… burn us… strike us… cause us great pain. Yet few of us persist… but not for… much… longer…"

"I…I'm sorry," I mutter with sadness in my tone. "I'm sorry this happened to you. All of you."

"You… you must… help… us… please." he croaks. Before I can say anything else, the man's eyes roll back in his head right before he collapses to the floor with a THUD. He's gone.

Running over to the next cell over, I hold the torch up to the Hooligan prisoner. He looks… about my age, and like the others, he's weak and exhausted with gritty red hair. When his amber eyes hover over me, they seem to widen in realization. "Z…Zephyr?" he croaks.

"Yes… it's me." I whisper back. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything…" he wheezes back.

I point to the large bolted doors at the end of the hallway. "My parents. Is that where they're keeping them?"

The prisoner nods, the faintest gleam of hope in his eyes. "I… don't think… you'll recognize them. What the Shieldbreaker has done to them… I can only imagine."

My heart almost stops beating. For a moment, I hesitate to speak a question that seems inevitable. A question I feared for days now. I open my mouth and close my eyes, bracing for the worst.

"A-are they…?"

"No."

My eyes shoot open in shock. "No?"

"The half-masked man… he said… he wanted them alive. If they died… what he wants would die with them…"

I almost laugh from relief, and all that comes out is a happy sigh. "They're alive…" I whisper, letting the information flow through me. "They're alive… I… I knew it!"

"Zephyr… are you alone?"

All happy thoughts suddenly fade away as I turn back to the prisoner. "What?"

"Are you alone?"

"Uh… yes."

He hangs his head low, sighing. "You… you shouldn't have come."

"What? Of course I should've!" I reply. "I'm not just gonna sit around while my parents suffer!"

"Zephyr, please…" he moans. "Leave… while you still can."

"No," I reply with a stern expression. "I haven't come this far for nothing. I'm not leaving without them, no chance in Helheim."

He groans in defeat. "You… are a lot like… your father…"

"Yeah. So I've heard from a lot of people." I answer before moving away from his cell… before I stop. "One more thing… what's your name?"

He looks almost surprised. "My… name?"

"Mm-hm."

He is silent for a moment, unsure of himself before he speaks. "Osvif."

"Don't worry, Osvif." I say as I place the torch back in its place. "I'll come back for you. For all of you. I'll make sure you get out of here alive… all of you. All you just need to do… is hold on for as long as you can."

I make my way down the dark hallway as moans ring out again.

"No… please… don't leave… don't leave us…" Grimy undead-like arms grasp out to me desperately, but I brush them aside before they can even touch me.

Soon, the large doors stand just in front of me, with metal bars ensuring they remain shut. Well, not for long. With a grunt, I push out each bar until I hear them clatter on the ground. When the last one falls, I push the doors open…

…and gasp in horror as both hands fly to my mouth.

Even in the dim torchlight, I can make out the chained, broken bodies of my mother and father. They're bleeding in several places… and they're completely unconscious.

No.

Was… was I too late? Was Osvif wrong the whole time?

I creep inside the chamber, and almost immediately the toe of my left boot taps on something. I glance down to my feet… and my stomach churns. It's a head. A disgusting, decapitated head that looks like it's been sitting there for days. "Ugh." I groan, kicking the smelly thing away.

A moan from my father makes me freeze. I stay still for a moment, trying to hear it again. It doesn't come.

I turn to my parents. The mere sight of them like this makes me want to break down into tears. Slowly, I creep up to them.

"D…Daddy?" I whisper meekly, my voice cracking.

He only responds with a slight rise in his chest, which soon falls as he exhales. Carefully, I reach out to touch his injured cheek, as if trying not to break him any further.

"Dad?" I whisper again, tears almost starting to form. "I…It's me."

He moans again like he's waking up from a dream. His eyes crack open… and he speaks.

"Zephyr…?"

"Yeah," I answer with a quick nod. "It's me, Dad. I'm here." I glance him over. "How… how do you feel?" I ask hesitantly.

"Mmph." He mumbles. "Like Toothless was sleeping on me for a full week." He cracks a smile at that, and I can't help but chuckle.

"H-Hiccup?" I immediately recognize that voice, and I rush over. "Mom? Mom, wake up." I whisper. "I came for you…"

A pair of blue eyes almost similar to my own weakly open and look me over. "Zephyr?" my mother whispers. "Is… is that you?"

I nod. "Yes, Mom. It's me. I'm here. I… I'm gonna get you out of here." Taking a step back and readying my axe, my eyes hover over the chains at my parents' wrists. My swings are strong enough to break through them, and soon enough my mother collapses into my arms.

Helping her to her feet, I warp my arms around her in relief. "You're okay… you're okay…" I whisper, feeling happy to have them back again.

My mother suddenly winces. "Ah… Zephyr, not so hard." She groans, prompting me to pull away. "He's… done a number on me and your father."

The words sink in. I can hardly find the strength to speak. "What have they done to you?" I whisper in fear.

"You… don't need to know that." Dad says as I turn my attention back to him. Without another word, I break through his chains and help him up. "And you don't need to worry. I… I didn't tell him anything. Even when he said he would stop when we did."

"So… the Hidden World?"

"Safe." Mom replies as the three of us make our way into the hallway and towards the stairs. The cells are surprisingly quiet, with most of the prisoners either asleep or unconscious. As we pass by Osvif's cage… I see a look of sorrow and disappointment.

Before we can head out to the top deck, Mom seems to realize something. "Zeph?"

"Yeah?" I ask, with Dad's arm over my shoulder.

"Is… Is Nuffink with you?"

Her words remind me of what Osvif said earlier. "Uh… no."

"No?"

"He… he doesn't even know I'm here. I came alone for you guys."

Suddenly, Mom goes tense. Before I can ask her what's wrong, she says something with regret and guilt in her tone. "Zephyr… you shouldn't have come."

"What?!" I gasp, remembering the exact words Osvif had said to me.

"As much as I'm happy to see you, sweetie… you need to leave."

"_We _need to leave." I reply.

"No. Leave us," Mom says back. "You need to go before someone finds you."

"And leave you here to suffer?! I wasn't just going to sit around, thinking you were dead! I was worried about you guys!"

"So was I," Dad says. "When I saw you underneath that hut, I couldn't bear to see my daughter like that. If I didn't know any better… I would have believed you to be dead."

"But you didn't!"

"Yes. I always thought you would come for us, Zephyr… just not like this."

"W-what do you mean?" I stammer. "I knew I would need help, so I found some people who resisted the Shieldbreaker and rallied them together just like you would have! I even tried to get the Berserkers to-"

"We know." Mom interrupts sadly.

"What?" I gasp.

"When night fell, we heard of what happened." She explains before letting out a sigh. "Heather… was a really good friend of ours. It's… it's such a shame."

_And it's my fault she's dead. _I mentally add, not knowing how they would react if I told them.

"Berserker Island was… too much for me." I continue. "I couldn't take any more loss, especially after that. So I came to end this. To get you back. Once you're home… we can figure out how to stop them before they get close to the Hidden World."

"How did you get past the guards?" Dad asks me as I help them up the stairs.

"I-I didn't," I answer, opening the hatch with a shrug. "The decks were empty. I… I don't know what could've happened." As soon as I'm out, I help each of them out… although I can't help but notice a concerned expression on each of their faces. "Maybe they wrapped up their patrols, or retired to sleep because they thought the fleet was safe out here, or…"

"Or maybe we were just lying in wait."

The voice makes me gasp and turn around…

…to what seems like an entire legion of armored Shieldbreaker soldiers assembled on the entire deck. Before I can comprehend the situation, the hatch slams shut and is locked in place by one of them.

"Wha… I don't… but… how?" I stammer in shock. "I could have sworn the deck was-"

A slow clapping rings out as soldiers clear the way. A large figure marches through the crowd… one with half a mask and a flowing cape. I scowl at the sight of him. "You."

Keiser's hands clasp together with his final applaud as he stares me down. "The West Wind." He announces. "We meet at last. I have been expecting you."

"Expecting me?"

"You believed the ship to be abandoned, did you not? We were simply hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal ourselves to you." He explains, striding towards me. "Hmm. Your predecessor must have chosen well. I see it in your eyes: swift as the wind, ferocious as a storm…"

"Chosen?" I repeat. "I wasn't 'chosen' for anything."

"You didn't need to be," Keiser explains. "To be the next West Wind, you must have a connection with the sky itself. It is said that the last West Wind was claimed to be one with the sky. She ran with the breeze and grew furious at her enemies when storms approached. Even your very name could be a sign of it."

He circles around the three of us, never leaving his eyes off of me. "On another matter, I never expected you to survive New Berk. Your people have such a heavy burden placed on you. You spend your entire life trained to protect one thing: the entrance to the dragons' home. I have spent most of my life searching for it, and I do not plan to stop. No matter what is thrown at me, I shall continue. Until I pave the way for the inevitable future. Until the world is cleansed of the purge that the dragons are."

"Many before you have thought the same thing." I counter, sneaking a glance at my father. He seems to remember a situation in which he had done this exact thing. "They believe that dragons are monsters, mindless beasts that know nothing but death and destruction when in truth they are so much more."

Keiser stops walking, his green eye locked on me. "How do you believe so?"

"I don't 'believe' so," I answer firmly, gesturing to my parents. "I know so. Their generation grew up thinking the same thing you do. Until one boy changed their minds forever. And that boy is the man you see before you."

He temporarily shifts his gaze to my father before returning it to me. "Tell me what your chief saw them as." He said coldly. "Tell me his foolish beliefs."

I open my mouth to explain that he wasn't just my chief, but my father… until I stop with realization. If I told Keiser that I was the chief's daughter… he would use me for his questioning. He would torture me mercilessly until my parents gave him what he wanted just to stop seeing their child in pain. I need to choose my words carefully…

"They're not simply beliefs. He saw the dragons for what they really are instead of judging them at first glance." I explain, taking my father's own words into play. "Dragons are kind, intelligent, amazing creatures that can bring people together. They fight for the same reason we do: to survive. They kill and steal only because they have to. They feel emotion, just like we do. And when humans and dragons were brought together into coexistence, it changed both of our races for the better. We relied on them and they relied on us, but now things have changed. The world deserves to remember the dragons, but there will always be those who hunt them, those who don't see their true ways. That is why my people protect the Hidden World from those who try, even from you! We Berkians will protect the secret of the dragons for as long as it takes, until the time comes when the dragons can re-"

While I was speaking, I hadn't even noticed Keiser narrowing his eye and slowly reaching for his half-mask… and removing it. And now that he has, my voice catches in my throat as I take in the sight of the other half of his face.

The right side of his face… is completely scarred and burnt to a crisp. Black chars and traces of fiery scars cover his skin and his eye socket covered by the mask is nothing but empty. His mouth is covered in scars, and even his nose was burned, which must have been hard to breathe. It's… almost hideous to look at.

"Every word of what you've just said…" he speaks, his voice raspy without the mask. "I've never believed. Not even now."

My parents and I are both speechless, with Dad looking like he's seen something like this before. _Drago's false arm. _I realize. _But much worse. _

"I grew up learning to fight dragons," Keiser said, pointing to my parents. "Just like them. But it wasn't a rite of passage. On my home at the mainland… I was part of a military tasked with defending humanity from the tyranny of dragons…"

…

_Twenty-five years ago _

_Somewhere in the continent of Europe _

_Battalions of soldiers charged through a burning city with a war cry. Overhead, the snarls and roars of soaring dragons were heard as the winged creatures flew over the city, raining down fiery destruction on the buildings below. _

"We were the only thing standing between them and the extinction of all mankind. Cities became fiery warzones everyday and innocent lives were lost. They killed hundreds of us… so we would kill thousands of them."

_One soldier split up with some of his armored comrades under the order of a commanding officer. A squad was needed in the main plaza of the city, and that squad was his. Their mission: prevent as much damage to the city as possible, evacuate any survivors that failed to escape in time… and slay any dragon they could find. _

_When the squad approached, a large Monstrous Nightmare descended onto a bell tower, roaring at them. A group of Deadly Nadders was already flying away with livestock, several dead and several alive. A green gas cloud flooded through a building before it exploded into flame, sending all soldiers inside flying. The two Zippleback heads responsible rose through the smoke, their necks waving like snakes. _

_The Nightmare swooped down, instantly pinning two men under its massive claws. It reared its head back to finish them off, but an arrow struck it in the neck. It roared in pain as the soldier began to reload, giving the rest of the squad a chance. _

_They charged at the mighty dragon with weapons raised. The beast was ready for them, however, as it chomped down on one man and threw him aside before slamming its tail against another. The soldier rolled underneath the tail and, while the beast was distracted by his allies, threw his sword right at the dragon's heart. _

_The sound of metal piercing flesh met them all, and the Nightmare bellowed in pain as it collapsed to the ground. With a yell, the soldier drove the blade all the way up to the hilt. The dragon roared again… and fell silent. _

_He yanked the sword back out, the blade red with dragon blood. Another soldier, the squad leader, approached him and called out his name… a name he would later abandon._

_"__Travis!" _

_He turned. "What is it?" _

_"__Vincent heard civilians! Over in that building! We need you to get them out!" _

_"__What about you?!" _

_"__We need to handle the double-header before it causes any more damage! Just expect to see two heads on the ground when you get out! Now go!" _

_With his orders given, Travis raced to the aforementioned building as fast as he could. Before he could enter, a blast from a Singetail obliterated a corner of the roof and set fire to the rest of the structure. _

"My orders were clear enough. It didn't matter if I survived… it mattered if they did. I needed to act fast or they would be burned alive."

_Travis charged into the building, smashing away any burning debris he came into contact with. The smoke flooded his nostrils instantly and he coughed out. Gathering his strength, he called out. _

_"__HELLO?! Is anyone there?! If you can hear me, call out so I can find you!" _

_"__Heeeelp!" a voice answered in a panic. "Help us! Please!" _

_"__Hold tight!" Travis responded, making his way through the smoke. "I'm coming!" The smoke and ash made it harder to see as he progressed… but he had to find them and get them out. _

"I remember my lungs burning. Sweat from the heat beginning to make my body boil. My eyes stung the longer I was inside."

_Shoving aside a fallen piece of burning wood, Travis laid his eyes on two people huddled together: a couple. _

_"__I've got you! It's gonna be alright!" Travis shouted, helping the two of them to their feet and racing for the door as quick as he could, his body becoming a coughing fit. _

_No sooner than he emerged from outside, debris collapsed behind him, blocking the path to the door. If he had slowed down, he would be trapped and the three of them would all die. _

_"__Listen to me very carefully," Travis explained as two soldiers from his squad jogged up. "These two men are going to escort you out of the city where it's safe. Stay close to them and hide if any of those beasts come for you. Understand?" _

_The man, with a face covered in soot, nodded in panic as the woman kept her grip on him. _

_"__Good. Now go!" _

_They ran off with the soldiers close by. With another order followed, Travis turned to regroup with the rest of his squad… _

"That's when it happened. The most pain I've felt in my entire life. Sometimes, I think I can still feel it to this day… and that strengthened my hatred for those winged monsters."

_A large, green Deadly Nadder landed directly in front of Travis, its eyes wide in hunger as it glared at him. Gritting his teeth, Travis readied himself. "Come on, you big, ugly beast! COME ON!" _

_Roaring in reply, the dragon lunged. Travis rolled to the side to avoid getting chomped, countering by swiping his sword downwards at the dragon's side. It only left a gash that would eventually scar, but he savored the dragon's pained roar. _

_Its tail waved in the air and flung forward, releasing its spikes. Raising his metal shield, Travis heard the sound of the projectiles deflecting off the surface of his only defense. Deciding enough was enough, the dragon reared its head back… and unleashed a torrent of flames. Travis moved quickly to the side… but not quick enough. The 5,600-degree wave of destruction washed over him… but a small spark landed directly on his right cheek and arm. Travis only noticed when the first flames erupted. _

_"__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" _

_Howling like a banshee and screaming in pained agony, Travis clawed at his scalding face desperately as the flames devoured his flesh. Seeing its prey wounded, the Nadder stalked in for the kill… _

"It's been said that the heat of a Nadder's flame can turn a man to ash in seconds… Fortunately, the rest of my body was spared from my suffering… all but my mind."

_A volley of arrows struck the Nadder right in the belly… its weak spot. It squawked in pain before flying away as fast as its wings could carry it. Now sprawled out on the ground, Travis' screams died down as his men approached. _

_"__TRAVIS!" someone called out in panic. "TRAVIS!" _

_The soldier knelt down and moved Travis' hands from his face… and gasped in horror at the damage he was too late to prevent. _

_"__Vin… cent…" Travis gasped, his voice growing weak as wisps of smoke rose from the black, charred portion of his face. "Help… me…" _

"I couldn't hear his panicked words. All I felt was the searing pain spreading throughout me. I couldn't see out of my right eye… it hurt to try. My skin felt like volcanic ash. My breathing was getting worse… I surely thought this was it."

_Reaching out with a pleading armored hand, Travis opened his mouth while his remaining eye leaked pained tears… but no sound came out but a racked gasp. His eye closed… and he fell limp. _

"I hardly remember what happened next… but I heard it all so clear. I hear it when I try to sleep. The sounds of my body being carried into the medical tent as what remained of my consciousness struggled to hold on. The sounds of the people inside stammering of what to do, panicked since they had never faced a situation this severe. And then… came the screams.

The screams of my own voice as they tried to fix me. The poking of knives as they tried to remove bits of dead, burnt flesh. My right eye was so damaged that they had to remove it. Slowly. I recall passing out nearly countless times. It… was a nightmare.

But when I recovered, I discovered that the army I served was collapsing into nothing due to the dragons… as well as what they had done to me. Encased my arm in so much armor that it resembled a prosthetic. Half of a mask covered my face… it covered what some would call hideous. But that was only the beginning. Those monsters made me what I am today.

I later learned that the people I rescued from that building… didn't make it. They were snatched by dragon claws while the men ordered to protect them were killed by the beasts. I had _failed. _And while I took it all in… I felt something within me. A hatred. Hatred for all dragons. And when news settled that humans were siding with them… it made my anger grow.

And it was that very same anger that made me slay my first dragon in my changed life. And by sheer coincidence… the first one I slew was that very same Nadder that scarred me. I savored every howl of pain it made and every ounce of fear in its eyes as I cut out its heart. I still carry its skull below deck to this day. It was then that my quest truly began.

I swore to myself that I would bring about the extinction of all dragons, no matter how long it takes. I would slaughter those who allied with the dragons without hesitation. And when they mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth… I knew something wasn't right. I wanted to know more… and that's how I learned of a "hidden world" deep underground from an old sailor. Some called him crazy for that story… but I listened. I made him tell me everything he knew.

That was when I became a changed man. I turned my back on my old life, abandoning my name and giving myself a new one. I began to build an army, discovering all I could on those who hunted dragons. The Grimborn brothers, Drago Bludvist, the Warlords and Grimmel the Grisly. I realized they all had a common goal… and a common enemy."

…

"…and that enemy is the chief of your pathetic tribe." He finishes, placing the mask back on his face. That menacing tone comes into earshot again as he turns to my father.

"You believe you can resist all who wish to harm the dragons. That you can spend the rest of your days fighting. But soon, your days will be done, Hiccup. Wasted in a worthless cause. I shall be the only one that you failed to stop… because you won't be alive to stop me. Look at you now… you're already too old to keep this up. You can't fight for much longer."

"I know," Dad responds sternly. "I won't be able to keep them safe forever… not even the ones that I don't know of yet. That's why I need to pass it on to another." Turning to me, he gives out a warm smile… which I return.

"Clever of you, Hiccup. You've given yourself a successor that listens to your lies." Keiser growls before turning his attention back to me. "Tell me, West Wind… do you believe you can defeat me?"

"Many people have thought they were invincible…" I answer firmly, a scowl in my eyes. "Until my chief proved otherwise. He fearlessly faced entire armadas, dueled against a maniacal warlord and saved his best friend from a hunter who wished to genocide an entire species. Why should you be any different?"

"Why should I?" He sounds amused by my intimidation. "Look around you, girl. This fleet is without a doubt the most powerful in the world. No force can bring it down. Even this very flagship was modeled after Drago's own: the Conqueror. Do any of you remember what happened to it?"

I don't have a chance to answer that. "Your fair Chieftess here sent it on a collision course with one of the Warlords' vessels in one of her most remarkable acts. Now, it rests at the bottom of the sea near New Berk. I have learned from the mistakes of those who came before me, and now I have assembled the mighty Shieldbreaker armada, equipping it with every anti-dragon weapon I could find… including something else."

"The cannons," I say to him. "A prototype weapon designed to puncture the toughest of armor. Stolen from a land far to the east, along with the fuel it needs."

"Hmm… you're smarter than I give you credit for, West Wind." He replies, remarking my knowledge of his weapons. "They are a sign that if anyone dares resist me, they shall be blasted to pieces with these. They won't know how to fight against it… and it will be their downfall."

"Powerful as they may be…" I add. "The dragons will give you a Hel of a time. With the size of those things, they could deal heavy damage… but slow to aim and fire."

"Do you not think I had thought of that?" Keiser shoots back, gesturing to lighter versions of the weapons nearby. I mentally curse myself, having forgotten about them altogether. "With power this immense, the dragons are surely doomed for good. They'll be shot down one by one until they lie dead in the waters below."

"Should you ever find where they dwell-" I snarl, trying to intimidate him once more.

"WHEN I find where they dwell!" he interrupts in fury. "I know it's out there, somewhere within this vast ocean… I just need to know where to look. But if your leaders refuse to speak… perhaps you will."

My only act of defiance to that phrase is dead silence, my blue eyes burning right into his one jade green. Keiser, upon noticing my stance, raises himself to his full height. "Orders, sir?" the soldier who had spoken earlier asks.

"Surround the Chief and Chieftess," Keiser speaks coldly. "Make sure they cannot intervene."

"And what of the girl, my lord?"

Keiser grips the hilt of his sword and pulls it out, the blade glinting in the moonlight. His gaze upon me is cold and sinister… but I'm not afraid.

"She's mine."

And then… he lunges. I roll to the right to dodge his strike, grabbing my axe and raising it just in time to block his next strike. Pushing him back, I leap to my feet and swing downward with a shout. He steps back slightly and blocks a left swing with his weapon in just one hand.

He attacks again, but I deflect the strike and slam the handle of my axe into his face, causing him to grunt in annoyance. With my opponent stunned, I rush up and somersault over him, swiping my weapon at the back of his leg. To my surprise, it hardly makes him stumble.

I charge again, but he shoves me back by planting a foot on my chest, which nearly knocks my breath out. He attacks with another overhead strike, which I dodge and counter with a spinning kick to his head. He grunts again as he recovers, and I brace myself for his next move.

Instead of attacking again, he speaks. "Most impressive… for a child."

"I am no child," I growl to him fiercely.

"Is that so?" he replies. "So why have you come here alone, Viking? It is as I said: I cannot be defeated."

"Keep telling yourself that… because it's not gonna stay that way for much longer." I respond back, not feeling fazed by his words.

"Come, then. Let me see what you have learned."

With teeth bared, I charge at him again and strike at him with a flurry of axe blows… which he parries, blocks and deflects with a one-handed grip. Having enough, I roll underneath a sword swing and kick him in the side. He nearly stumbles, so I see my chance and aim an overhead swing right for his head…

…but he grabs the handle of my axe, changes the grip on his sword so he's holding it backward and bashes me in the face with the pommel.

Pain explodes through my head. My ears ring and my sight is blurry. I can barely hear my parents' startled gasps. Feeling something warm on my face, I touch right underneath my nose and pull my hand away… and see drops of red liquid. Blood.

I hiss painfully as I try to stand back up, and I can hear a taunting laugh coming from Keiser. Is he… toying with me? The very thought sends a spark of rage through me.

"Is this really the best you can do, girl? Years of training leading to this?"

I struggle to speak, my voice sounding almost broken.

"I'm… not… finished… yet…" I snarl with fury in my eyes.

"Still some fight left in you, I see." He gestures for me to come at him with his hand. Springing back to my feet, I run to him again.

With his other hand, he throws a large punch my way. On instinct, I roll to the left to dodge it, stepping back to avoid a follow-up. Spinning myself around, I strike him with the flat of my axe right in the unscarred portion of his face.

"Argh!" he yells as my blade makes contact. When he turns to look at me again, his eye narrows. "My patience has run out, girl. I was only toying with you before… but not anymore." And with that, he reaches for his cape and flings it off him, the fabric fluttering to the ground.

Sword ready, he lunges again and I sidestep. I swing again, only for him to dodge that and counter with a strike of my own. The clash of metal rings in my ears as I raise my weapon just in time. He drives me out of my defensive position and swings an armored arm upward. It connects to my chin with the force of a battering ram, and it sends me collapsing to the deck. It felt so hard I think he might've broken something.

I hear my mother gasp in terror, and a soldier holds her back. "Watch her die." He says coldly.

Keiser stabs right for me, but I twist my body to the side, watching as his sword digs into the wood and I kick him twice. Once in the leg to surprise him, and another in the chest to push him back. As soon as he's staggering, I push myself up, fighting against my screaming muscles.

"Feisty, aren't you?" he taunts me. "It appears that you don't know when you've already lost."

I move in on him again. A diagonally downward slash to his chest before a follow-up to his upper body. An armored gauntlet deflects my blade before that same fist slams into my stomach.

Before he can strike with his sword again, I slash at his leg to keep him off-balance, then swing at his upper body again. This time I hit his mask, not enough to cause visible damage.

Another kick hits me in the same spot, which sends me sliding across the deck. As I try to catch my breath, I hear him chuckling in amusement. "Pathetic." He says. "This is how all Vikings fight? They are all predictable, the anger coursing through them giving away their intentions. I fail to see why some consider you the fiercest warriors in the archipelago, if not the world."

I can see that Mom seems hurt by those very words. She looks like she wants to prove him wrong… but saddened that she cannot. Dad gives her a worried glance as Keiser advances on me.

"Though I must say… it seemed like you are devoted to killing me, West Wind. You are as swift as your predecessor… but you lack focus and form alike. The only thing your mind settles in is the elimination of your target."

I try to stand up and swing for him again, but a large punch to my face makes me cough up blood. Grabbing my arm, he throws me across the deck, and my body slams against the wood as I groan out.

"Tell me, Viking…" he growls. "Where are your 'gods' now?"

I don't know what to say, so my only response is a snarl as I try to recover… but I slump back down, moaning in pain.

"Call them," Keiser says strictly. "The mighty Thor, the wise Odin, the trickster Loki, the beautiful Freya, and all of the others. Call down their wrath upon me."

Oh, how I wanted to. I wanted to pray to Thor to smite him with a lightning bolt right now. I wanted Odin to punish him for his acts against my people and my family. As my eyes burn with determination and anger alike, I send silent prayer after prayer to all of the gods.

"Well?" he asks me impatiently.

An angry whine escapes my throat as I wince from my injuries. As he watches my beaten, broken form… I could have sworn I see Keiser's scarred, damaged mouth move into a devious grin.

"You cannot…" he taunts. "…for they do not exist."

That does it. His words course through me and burn into my heart like a branding iron. With those words… he had just disrespected all Viking clans and villages everywhere. He had earned himself an eternity of burning in Hel… and I would deliver him there.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

With a scream of an enraged Valkyrie, I burst through the pain my body is suffering and swing at him mercilessly again and again. My first strikes are successful since I caught him off-guard… but all they do is clang against his armor. It's not enough for me. I don't want to stop until I hear the sound of punctured flesh.

Effortlessly, he defends himself against my other attacks, finishing my frenzy by knocking my axe off its path of travel…

…and slashing his sword across the right side of my chest.

"AGH!" The pain is like fire as I press my hand across the small, bleeding gash. My parents gasp in horror, but the soldiers surrounding them keep them from moving.

"Now, do you see?" he says as I struggle to stand, wincing and panting as my wound stains my hand red. "That is exactly the pain I felt that day. But magnified… by several thousand. That is why I hunt for the Hidden World: to ensure nobody feels that same pain I did all those years ago. Surrender now and I shall spare you further torment."

Glancing over to my parents, I see their looks of horror. Dad's eyes plead to me.

_Zephyr… do as he says. _

What? They… want me to stop?

_Please… I don't want this to happen to you. _He silently begs.

I hesitate, my mind conflicting with myself. My eyes narrow in frustration. I've come so far. I'm on the verge of ending all of my troubles. And they want me to _stop_?!

"Lay down your axe," Keiser says in a commanding tone. "Now." The tone of his voice is what drives me to continue. Instead of dropping it to the ground… I hold it firm.

"You… nearly… burned my home… to the ground." I spit out, my eyes locked on the man responsible for the suffering I had endured. "You… attacked the people I loved… and stole the two I looked up to…"

"Is that why you resist, child? After all of that?" He asks, but I'm not finished.

"Your forces… slaughtered a good friend of my people… and I came here… to stop you… from taking… any more lives…" I cough out.

"A foolish effort that has brought you to your knees." He chuckles. "You thought you could avenge her by recklessly approaching my fleet, rescuing your leaders and killing me all in one fell swoop? And with no one around to help you?"

"I… don't need… help. I'm doing this… for them. For… everyone… I… care about."

"Hmph. Brave of you, girl… but also idiotic. You have led yourself to your demise. You have avenged _nothing_."

"No…" I growl in determination. "I… am… ENDING THIS!"

With a mighty battle cry, I run forward with axe at the ready. I pour every ounce of strength I can into each of my swings, which he blocks every time. With a backhand to stun me, he swings relentlessly at me over and over. With each time I block, I stumble back weakly. My legs wobble as if they could give out any moment now. He gives out one last overhead swing, and I raise my axe up in a desperate move to protect myself…

KERRRRACCCKKK!

I hit the deck back-first, my chest rising and falling heavily. The last of my strength sapped from me, I make no move to get up.

I am defeated. I… have failed. Again.

Something feels different about my axe. Slowly, I raise my arms into view… and my heart sinks as I take in the sight of what caused that noise.

My axe, my very first real weapon from my mother… is broken in half.

My first initial is on the part with the blade and my last initial on the other half. The very sight of it causes my own heart to break as well as the truth sinks in.

I couldn't stop him. He was too strong, just as he said. His fleet… they'll be unchallenged soon.

_I… I'm sorry, Nuffink. I'm sorry, Mom… Dad… everyone… I couldn't do it. I can't stop him… no one can… I'm sorry about the dragons… what's going to happen to them… We'll be living in a new era soon. An era… without dragons. _

A hand squeezes tightly around my throat, cutting off a gasp of surprise. I claw and kick at Keiser's armored grip as I'm lifted up but to no avail. Where there was once anger, there is now panic. His green eye stares at me coldly as his sword hangs low, stained red with blood. _My _blood.

"You believed you could stop me, West Wind." He snarls. "Or are you even worthy of that title?"

I can't speak, I can hardly breathe as his grip never loosens. All I can hear is the panicked racing of my heart and the feeling of tears welling up in my sky-blue eyes.

"I. Cannot. Be. Defeated. And I never will." He boasts. "And when I am finished with the Hidden World… I will come for New Berk and your people. And I will show them what I do to those who resist me… even if only one of them does." He draws his sword back and I squeeze my eyes shut as the tears start to roll down, waiting for the sudden pain to erupt through me as metal is about to bury through my flesh…

"WAIT!"

The pain doesn't come. Instead, I hear my father's panicked voice ring out. Lowering his weapon, Keiser turns to my parents, never letting his hand off my neck. He stares at Dad, waiting for him to speak. And then… Dad says something I never thought he would say my whole life.

"I… I'll talk."

"No!" I gasp, only for the pressure around my throat to tighten, cutting off my voice and making it hard to breathe. I start to choke on Keiser's grip as he growls three words to my father.

"Where. Is it?"

Mom turns to Dad with pleading eyes. "Hiccup, don't…" she begs with a cracking voice, only for a soldier to silence her with a blade to the throat.

Turning to her, Dad stares at Mom sadly… but something in his gaze seems to make Mom settle down and hesitantly nod in understanding. This catches my attention… what is Dad trying to do?

"WHERE?!" Keiser roars, squeezing my throat tighter. I can barely make out a whimper as Dad's eyes widen in panic. His eyes look around himself desperately, as if he has to think of something fast.

"TALK, HADDOCK! NOW!"

"Northwest!" Dad blurts out in a panic. "Northwest!"

"Northwest of WHERE?!"

"Northwest of Old Berk!" Dad stammered in a panic. "A-A day by ship!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!"

"Because I was there! I've seen it!" he shouts. "I-It's the truth, I swear on Odin's beard!"

His words should have sent a wave of horror down my spine… but it doesn't. Instead… it's of relief.

Because that wasn't where the Hidden World really was. Those weren't the directions he gave me when I was just a little girl.

I don't know if I have the strength to smile… he's _stalling _him! Throwing him off his course!

"There…" Dad pants in defeat, even though I know he's relieved inside... but in his eyes, I see something else. He knows that Keiser would eventually find out he lied. And when he did…

"You have it. I told you. Just… just don't hurt her anymore…" Dad begs. "Please…"

Keiser still doesn't loosen his grip. Instead… he chuckles to himself.

"You haven't lost your touch, Hiccup. Time and time again, failure has followed you everywhere. You have just betrayed your old 'friend' who now rests deep beneath the earth. When I capture him, I will make you watch as he dies… slowly. You have made your final, most fatal mistake, Hiccup…" His cold gaze suddenly turns to me, which makes my blood turn to ice.

"As have you…"

And with that… he throws me right off the edge of the ship.

The last thing I remember seeing and hearing are my parents' horrified expressions… and their screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ZEPHYRRRR!"

And then… cold. Darkness.

…

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Keiser watched as the girl's body sunk beneath the waves. The only one of the Hooligan tribe that had been deceived by the foolish illusion that she could defeat him and the Shieldbreaker armada. The only one who had dared resist him when fear seeped through all he had crushed. At last… it was done.

He paid little attention to Hiccup and Astrid, who were now more broken than he could ever make them. Tears seeping from her eyes, Astrid buried her head into her husband's shoulder while sobbing uncontrollably, whose eyes never left the spot where the girl had been moments before.

This intrigued Keiser. He had no idea they cared so much for their people… much less one who had sworn to protect them. Crushing the Hooligans would be far easier than he thought.

Picking up both halves of the girl's shattered axe, Keiser turned to the soldiers surrounding the couple. "Set the small boat aflame and take them both down." He ordered. "With the rest this time. We go northwest. When we approach the Hidden World, bring them up. I want them to see them lose everything they have fought for…"

Hiccup couldn't speak, his eyes rested on Keiser as the ship began to change course with the rest of the fleet. He couldn't speak, as what Keiser had done had somewhat struck him deep in the heart. But Keiser couldn't help but think as the soldiers forced the still-mourning couple down below deck. There was something about that girl… something about her that made them act the way they did now.

_"__Just… just don't hurt her anymore. Please." _

"Hmm…" Their looks of fear as he fought and defeated her. The pleas in Hiccup's voice as he held her by the neck. And now, the tears that came when she was flung into the sea… what could it all mean?

Something on the axe caught Keiser's attention. Nordic runes on each half. Curious, he placed both halves together, forming two letters.

ZH

Those had to be initials… of a name. But what name? He had only paid attention to her sinking form as the Chief and Chieftess screamed in distress.

"Captain." He ordered. "Take this to my chambers."

"Acknowledged, my lord," Vollert replied, taking both halves and walking away. As he left, Vollert stared out to sea. He should be determined that his goal was finally in sight. But he wasn't. Instead, all of his thoughts were wrapped around that girl and the mystery surrounding her. Who was she? Not just the next West Wind, he knew…

_Stop thinking about her. She is dead. _

Keiser looked to the horizon ahead, telling himself the girl was now the least of his problems. Soon, the world would usher in a dragon-less age, with the Hooligans soon following for the girl's fierce resistance.

If Hiccup and Astrid cared for this girl so much… they would join her in death's cold embrace.

…

Cold. Darkness. Emptiness.

Cold. Darkness. Emptiness.

Cold. Darkness. Emp-

My eyes shoot open as I jolt to consciousness, taking in the sight of blue and the feeling of weightlessness all around me. It's not long before I realize I'm sinking… and underwater.

I gasp in shock and pain, and immediately bubbles of air escape me. Adrenaline rushes through as water starts filling my lungs. My legs thrash around and I swim as hard as I can for the surface of the water. Everything is burning, the wound in my side stings. I feel like I could pass out at any moment.

Almost there. Just a little closer… closer… closer…

"GUUUUUUH!"

My head breaches the surface and air rushes through my open mouth. Retching out water, I cough the rest out of my aching lungs. Constantly moving my legs to keep me afloat, I look around for something to help me out.

The sun is rising steadily in the sky. It's morning… which meant I should have returned by now.

My eyes rest on the boat I used to get here. What's left of it at least. It's almost sunk beneath the waves as smoke rises from it, with various objects bobbing in the sea. Swimming over to a crate, I grab onto it tight and stop kicking my tired legs.

Clutching to my only method of safety, I breathe with exhaustion as water drips from my hair, face, arms, and upper body. My eyes struggle to stay open, and yet I keep them open long enough to take in the situation.

I am alone, stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Out on the horizon, the outline of ships is vanishing. The Shieldbreaker ships… and my parents.

_My parents. _

Everything comes rushing back. Heather's death, the anger, the journey, the fight, and… and…

No.

As I realize what I've done, tears trickle down my face. I don't try to stop them. I rest my head against the crate as I sob, my heart cracking and dissolving into what seems to be nothing.

Osvif was right. I shouldn't have come.

This… this was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

I came for them. I fought Keiser and failed. And now… and now…

My parents think I'm dead.

One of their happiest moments. The greatest thing to happen to them in their new life as husband and wife. Someone they had high hopes for. Gone. Forever.

And it's all my fault.

I let the screams come. I let the tears flow. I don't think I've cried this much in my life, not even since I was a little babe.

Why did I come? WHY?! It wasn't… I didn't want…

My emotion. That's what caused this. I was so stricken by Heather's death I just rushed out for a foolish reason. I wanted to prevent loss… and I just ended up becoming a loss myself.

My thoughts drift off to happier times. Myself as a little girl, playing with my parents and grandmother in a beautiful meadow and taking care of my little brother. Myself at eight years old, whooping in joy as Toothless, the Light Fury, Stormfly and the Night Lights zoom through the cloud-filled sky. Myself at twelve years old, hugging my mother with my brand-new axe lying on the floor nearby.

I'll never get to do any of those things ever again.

I've failed my mother. I've failed my father. I've failed my little brother, my family, my friends, even my entire home!

I… have made the greatest failure in the history of failures.

Something cuts through my squeezed-shut eyes. Light.

The tears suddenly stop and the sobs quiet down. My face stings from the wet trails as I slowly raise my head… and open my eyes.

A low cooing noise fills my ears as the light grows brighter. I can't make anything out yet, but it's so bright that I squeeze my eyes shut and raise a hand. The cooing sound echoes again in curiosity. I have the courage to open my eyes… and gasp in wonder.

A beautiful creature with wings hovers directly in front of me, its body impossible to make out because it is right in line with the sun. Its wings flap slowly with steady beats that make the water churn. Is this… a Valkyrie? Then that must mean…

My eyes lower to the crate. My time has come. But… after what I've done…

"Leave me…" I whisper to the Valkyrie. It doesn't move, its wings keep beating.

"Leave me!" I shout with a sob, turning to the angel's brightened form. "I don't deserve to go there! Not… not after…" I sniffle. I can't even say the horror of what I've done: the foolish, unspeakable sin I've committed.

"Please…" I sob, my body shaken and wracked from crying. "Leave me… l… leave…"

That's when it comes. Exhaustion from holding onto the crate sweeps over me. I feel my eyes beginning to close and my arms slipping, weakened from my grip. My body begins to sink below the ocean surface… and the last thing I see before my eyes close shut is the Valkyrie reaching for me with two… white… talons?

…

She did not expect to find a human out here, not even this one.

She was supposed to gather fish for her mate and hatchlings… although she knew them to be hatchlings no longer.

Every time she had left, she knew to stay hidden… it was, after all, what she was best at. But when she found her, she paid little attention… until a familiar scent entered her nostrils. She knew this girl from several years back, when that human family had come to their home… but not to harm her and her own family.

This girl. This girl was the same one from that day. She was the offspring of the man who showed her that not all humans were to be feared. She hadn't trusted him… until he revealed the truth to her. She had repaid him many years back, saved his life when he tried to sacrifice himself for her protection… along with her mate's.

She knew she had to do something. It was what he would want. When she approached, she noticed how she had grown… just like her own offspring.

But to her surprise, the girl had told her to leave. To abandon her here to a watery demise. She sounded broken, devastated. Something horrible had happened here… and she wanted to know what.

She couldn't help but feel it was related to the rumors her mate's old friend had spoken of. She had said that while hunting, she had seen dragons lying dead on the ground with horrendous chunks of flesh blown from them.

Her mate seemed concerned and ordered all dragons to stay vigilant, for he feared that the humans had gained a powerful weapon that would bring about the downfall of the dragons… should they ever find their home.

She knew her mate was worried. Worried how his old human friends would handle the situation, or if they were even aware. And now, she had to suppose the rumors were true.

But now, she had a job to do. As the girl fell into unconsciousness and the sea threatened to claim her weakened form, she grabbed her arms with her front talons. Water dripped from her soaked body as she was pulled from the ocean. She knew where to take her… but she hadn't been there for years.

She didn't know how long had passed before she arrived. She was worried the humans might spot her… but did she need not worry, for these humans were harmless to dragons?

She couldn't risk it, she was afraid some could have forgotten. Her eyes focused on a large cliff, one she recognized to be the same one where the dragons had left for home.

Like the gentle mother she now was, she set the young human down on the grassy ground, nuzzling her to see if she was still alive. Her heartbeat and pulse could be easily sensed, which sent warmth throughout her. It wasn't long before she heard voices, a worried one expressing his concerns among them.

Before they had even come into view, she had taken flight once again. Shooting out a purple bolt of plasma energy, she sped through its exploded form… and vanished from sight as the two humans saw the girl's limp body.

…

Earlier that morning

Nuffink's POV

Zephyr wasn't in her bed when I awoke. Typical of her. For all I know, she must be thinking of our next move against the Shieldbreaker. I remember her anger and self-blame for Heather's death… so she wouldn't be going easy.

After I get ready and head into the hallway, I notice something isn't right. It's all… quiet. She must have isolated herself to think. And there was only one place in the whole house she would go to think.

I head to the door across from Dad's study on the far side of the hall. It used to be a spare room for him to store stuff for his chiefly duties until Zephyr's creative talent started to show.

Out of curiosity, she had fiddled through his stuff until she found his old shield, accidentally activated the bola launcher and got herself tangled in rope. I remember that she woke us all up with her startled scream and I couldn't stop laughing at her predicament.

So Dad decided to turn the room into a miniature workshop-like area for her. Now, the room's walls are decorated with drawings she had decided to tear out from her notebook. There were also drawings of objects and weapons that, to her disappointment, weren't her greatest achievements. She had a few ideas that had been lingering for a while.

Let's see… her earliest one, from when she was eleven, was some kind of gauntlet. At first, I thought it was kind of stupid… until Zephyr revealed that it could transform into a metal shield. The calibration still needed some work, as it sometimes wouldn't shift properly with some parts jamming, or a piece would fall out. I remember one time I tried to see what the problem was… only for the shield portion to pop out and smack me in the face. It earned some good laughs and Mom had made me explain about the bruise on my cheek, but Zephyr decided it wasn't quite battle-ready.

Another invention of hers was an attachable grappling line that could latch to your arm. After hearing some stories about warriors losing their weapons in a fray when she was fourteen, Zephyr decided to change things. She explained to me that, when I tested it in the arena against some dummies, it was supposed to shoot out a line that could grab a weapon and reel it back into your hand like a fishing line. She also explained it could be used to disarm an enemy and turn the tables on them.

It wasn't flawless, though. Once, the line wouldn't shoot very far. Another time, a training weapon was reeled in too fast and I had to duck as it sailed over me. And when I mentioned what would happen if an enemy managed to cut the line mid-grapple, Zephyr froze and frustratingly mumbled something to herself while writing something down in her notebook.

So, yeah… she's got a long way to go.

I knock three times on the workshop's door. "Zephyr?"

No answer.

"Zephyr, I'm coming in," I say, opening the door… and finding the room empty. I sigh before closing the door, making my way downstairs.

"Fink, that you?" someone calls out nervously from the kitchen area.

"Adrian?" I reply. "You seen Zephyr?"

"Uh, no…" he says. "But I think you need to have a look at this."

"And what exactly is 'this'?" Hearing my words, Adrian moves away from the table with a nervous expression as Eguala joins us with a frown. The two of them must have already read it. I turn to what he's looking at… a piece of paper on the wooden table.

"Is… is that a note?"

"Yeah. Go check it out."

Heading over to the table, I reach down to the note and pick it up. It's in Zephyr's handwriting.

_Nuffink, _

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. Away from New Berk, where I will be ending this all. What happened to Heather was the last straw. I won't tolerate any more losses in this war. _

War? She didn't say anything about that earlier…

_Under the cover of night, I will track down their fleet, board the main flagship, rescue our parents and kill Keiser. Soon, the dragons will be safe once more… as well as the world. _

_Do not try to follow me. The last thing I want is to put my friends and allies in danger, most of all you. Throughout most of your life, I have looked after you like a guardian. So I am doing this for you, little brother, as well as what remains of our family and people. I am doing this solely for the people I love, including you. _

_I expect myself to return by morning with our parents and Keiser's head, indicating my success. But if I do not return when the sun is high, I have experienced some difficulty that I will overcome. I am old enough to handle myself now… and tell Adrian that I do not need to be rescued. _

_For New Berk, for the Hairy Hooligans, for the dragons, for the Haddock family, and for you _

_Zephyr _

My hands are on the verge of shaking as I set the note down, my breathing almost growing heavy.

"Hairy Hooligans." Adrian shivers. "Ugh. Who named your tribe, anyway?!"

"Apparently… not my dad nor his dad," I answer, still reeling from the note's message. W…Why would she do this? For me? Her own brother? She's going to get herself killed!

"Your sister…" Eguala speaks coldly. "…is a fool."

"W-what?!" I stammer. "Eguala, this… this isn't her! She wouldn't act like this! It was all-"

"She is blinded." She explains harshly. "Blinded by her sense of loyalty to her people. Heading out recklessly towards a massive fleet, alone, against an enemy far stronger than her. I am fiercely loyal myself… but I know when one's limits are crossed. And if a leader succumbs to the illusion of what he or she believes is right… then they are not worthy to be followed."

"W… what are you-?"

Eguala turns away. "I am sorry to say this, Nuffink, but your sister is dead. It is morning and she has not returned. As for me… I have chosen the wrong leader."

Her words send chills throughout me. "D-d-dead?! N-no! That can't be! I've known Zephyr my whole life and no one knows her better than me and our parents! She-she's the most stubborn person I know besides my mother! She'll find a way back here, one way or an-"

The former soldier turns back with an icy stare. "Zephyr is dead. She is alone. In the middle of the ocean after boarding the most dangerous ship in the Shieldbreaker fleet. If there was a chance she was thrown overboard, do you how long it would take for her to swim back here?"

I am at a loss for words. That hope I'm holding onto is slowly dwindling away. "I… I…"

"She would get exhausted. Succumb to the sea and drown… never to be seen again. She has made a foolish attempt to prevent loss… only to become a loss herself."

No…

Eguala could be right. She can't possibly…

Zephyr. My own big sister. The heir to the throne of Berk. To me, a kind sibling and like a third parent.

Dead. Gone. Forgotten.

I collapse to my knees, the horror of the truth making its way to me. Eguala turns and begins walking out of the house…

"Eguala, wait!" Adrian calls out. "What are you going to do now?"

She is silent for a moment before she replies. "To find Feliciana. And leave."

"What? Leave? Just like that? W… where will you even go?"

"The mainland. Where we can be more useful. Devoting ourselves for someone who knows what their acts will be." And before Adrian can respond, she's already out the door.

I lie alone, the tears streaming down and dripping to the floor as the sobs start coming. I can't stop thinking about Zephyr… how great a big sister she was. She took care of me for so long, ever since we were kids. And now, without her in my world anymore, I feel… empty. Incomplete. Soulless, like I'm just a shell.

A sigh, then footsteps before Adrian squats down next to me. "It's alright, Nuffink." He whispers as I wipe my reddened face. "I know how it is…"

"How?" I ask with a sniff.

"Don't you remember? I had a sister once, too. I lost her long ago."

That's right. Her name was Avicia, who he named his crossbow after. She had died in a pirate attack that left him an orphan and homeless… and he began his life of crime to survive on his own.

"Aside from being a complete dragon fanatic…" he began. "She brought positive energy to us all. She was really sweet, especially being only two years younger than me. She always wondered what could be out there, beyond our home. But she never got the chance to fulfill her dreams… so I do it for her."

Standing up, I turn to Adrian. "You're…" I sniff. "You're not gonna…"

"Don't even think about it." He says. "I'm not going anywhere. You and Zephyr showed me the truth about the dragons' existence… and I intend to fight for them just like you do. All for Avicia."

His words of promise make me smile. He's dedicated himself to our cause now. Because of honor for his sister's memory. Silently, I wrap my arms around him in a comforting hug… and he does the same.

He's lost a sister a long time ago… and now, so have I.

…

Sometime later, the two of us are heading up a path to a cliff: the same one Dad said goodbye to the dragons years ago. I can't help but think of his and Mom's reactions…

I wanted to think. To mourn. To… anything. Without Zephyr, I would be next in line for Chief. But… I don't think I'm ready.

"So… you need time, right?" he asks.

"Yeah… time to process. Time to figure out what to do next. I… Gods, I feel like Dad when Grandpa died." I mutter as we approach the top of the hill.

"You don't need to worry." He reassures. "Just… I don't know, think about your parents would want from you."

"They'd… want me to go on?"

"Exactly. Now, take all the time you need up here and I'll just be right-"

"Adrian?" I ask, noticing he's been cut off. "Why'd you…" That's when I see it. A body. An unconscious body resting near the edge of the cliff. The clothes are completely soaked and water trickles from light auburn hair.

It… it can't be… She should be…

I don't wait for Adrian as I rush over to the body, turning it over so I can see the face. The tears are coming back now…

"Z… Zephyr?" I croak, checking her for the slightest sign. Placing two fingers on her neck, I gasp when I feel a faint pulse.

My sister is alive!

Knowing that I need to act fast, I press both hands on her chest and press down hard. After several more, I check to see if she's moving. Not much progress is shown, so I try again. "Come on…" I mutter to myself as I push down. "Come on, Zeph… you gotta-"

Her eyes suddenly shoot open and she bolts upright with a gasp. It's so sudden and quick that I yelp and fall backward. As she takes in several breaths, she looks around in confusion before realizing where she is… and her eyes rest on me.

"F…Finky?"

Adrian tries to hold back a snort. "Did… did she just call you… F-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He doubles over hysterically while clutching his chest. Annoyed, I punch him in the shoulder.

"OW! Okay, okay, okay! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Still, he can't help but giggle as I turn to my sister.

"You… you're alive."

She doesn't say anything back, so I kneel down and hug her with a relieved sigh. She grunts slightly before returning it… and I hear her sniffle.

"I saw your note… you didn't have to do that. Not for me."

"I know." She mumbles against my shoulder.

"Eguala… told me you were, without a doubt… dead."

She seems to cringe at the word "dead". Before I can ask why, she hugs me tighter. "You… didn't believe it… right?"

"I didn't want to… until she brought up that you couldn't possibly swim all the way here… that's when I assumed the worst."

"Oh, Finky…" she gasps. "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" I ask her, pulling away. "W-why would you do that? That was… that was…"

"The most idiotic, stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. Maybe the most idiotic, stupidest thing that anyone's really done." She sobs. "I don't think the gods will grant me passage into Valhalla anymore…"

"What? Why?" I ask in shock. Before my sister can answer, Adrian adds to the conversation.

"Uh… Z? What the hell happened to you?"

Hearing this, I examine Zephyr's body, seeing the small cuts and scrapes I had noticed when I found her. Looking down lower, my blood freezes when I see a noticeable gash along her side that looks like it's starting to scar. How did this happen?

"A… are you sure you want to know?" she sobs, with me nodding in reassurance. "Is it hard to talk about?" I ask. After she silently nods, I take a deep breath. "Okay. Just… take all the time you need."

…

She explains everything with a cracked voice, and I slowly understand her fear. Stealthily boarding the main flagship, venturing into the prison cells, ignoring the warnings the Hooligan prisoner and our parents had said, fighting Keiser one-on-one… and losing before being thrown overboard.

"So… they think…" I murmur quietly. "They think you're… you're…"

She nods, another tear rolling down her face. "Yes."

I don't know what to say now. All I can do is listen.

"I… I failed them, Nuffink. I failed the promise I made to Dad. I failed my friends, my family, my home… and I failed you…"

"God, I… I'm so sorry, Zephyr," Adrian says. "So… how did you get back here?"

His words leave Zephyr stunned. "I… I don't know."  
"You don't know?" I repeat.

"I must have passed out. The last thing I remember was floating in the ocean, pouring my heart out and letting my eyes leak… when I saw a light."

"A light?"

"Mm-hm. I… I couldn't make it out. It was all so bright since it was right in front of the sun, but… it had wings. Beautiful wings that moved gracefully. That's when I thought my time was up."

"You… you saw a Valkyrie?" I whisper in amazement.

"A what now?" Adrian asks in confusion, but I don't answer.

"I could have sworn it was…" she continues. "But I knew… I didn't belong in Valhalla. Not after what I did. So… I told her to leave me. If there's one place I deserve to be… I deserve to rot in Hel."

"NO!" I gasp in horror. "Zephyr, why would you tell yourself that?! This isn't over! You… you can try again! With all of us!"

"No!" she says with another sob. "I… I can't go back there. Keiser would realize Dad lied about the Hidden World and he could… he could…"

She can't bring herself to say it, but I know what she's thinking. If our parents learned she was still alive… they wouldn't be.

"Uh, picking up where we left off…" Adrian urges her. "Did the bright light thing go away?"

"No," she says. "I told it to leave me to die, but… it saved me. It must have brought me here."

"Then that must be a sign!" I reply. "If the Valkyrie spared you, it must be a sign from the gods! They still have faith in you!"

She cringes again. "Please… don't mention the gods, Finky."

I sigh. "Should… should I know why?"

"Y-you don't," she whispers, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Really." Without another word, she stands up and slowly walks down towards the village. Adrian and I follow shortly.

…

Zephyr's POV

My heart is empty. My body is a soulless void.

I wander over to the ship pulley systems, ignoring concerned glances thrown my way. I don't want to face the people I've failed. Nuffink lingers back to collect himself while Adrian heads off to another part of the village, preferably to get himself a drink.

I'm considering heading home… but I'm afraid of not being able to rest. If I do, a nightmare could leave me shaken. Maybe the Great Hall… no, too many people. I need to be alone.

All thoughts cease when I see two figures loading up a boat with food and supplies. It's Eguala and Feliciana. What's going on?

"Eguala!" I call out. When she turns to meet my gaze… her face is one of disbelief… and then a frown. My heart sinks at that. What could that mean?

She says something to Feliciana, who nods and resumes loading the boat. Hopping off, Eguala strides up to me firmly. "You."

I'm terribly confused. "Me?"

She stops her stride, her eyes locked on mine. "You should have stayed dead."

"What?" I ask. "Look, I know what I did was-"

"Something only a fool would do." She snarls. "Heading directly to the enemy. Alone. That wasn't a mission you set off for; it was suicide."

"I wasn't myself when I set off!" I stammer, instinctively taking a step back. "What happened to Heather, it made me-"

A firm hand grabs onto my shirt collar, stopping from me making any leaving movements. "I have heard _enough _of your useless excuses!" she growls, her eyes burning with anger. "What would your father say about this?!"

Suddenly, Dad's horrified face flashes through my mind again, making me shut it out. "Please don't talk about him." I whimper sadly.

"Why shouldn't I? Are you afraid he could disown you? Ban you from the island? Punish you by saying that you are his daughter no more?!"

I gasp in horror. "Y-You don't understand! He wouldn't do any of those things to me! He… he doesn't even know… that I'm alive."

"Then it would be best for it to stay that way."

Another gasp escapes my throat. "W-w-what?"

"I should never have listened to you, child." She growls. "In the eyes of the Republic, what you did is considered irredeemable. There is no going back for you now. Wait until your people discover what you have done."

Her words couldn't have been more terrifying… because out of the corner of my eye, several villagers have stopped with their tasks, wondering about the commotion nearby.

No. No, no, no, no, no!

Everything slams into full panic mode. My heartbeat increases tenfold and my blood freezes up. I need to stop this! This can't be happening, not with so many watching!

"Eguala, please!" I beg, trying to desperately tip the scales in my favor. "I-It wasn't my fault! What the Shieldbreaker did on Berserker Island, that was my breaking point! I didn't know-"

"SILENCE!" she roars at my face. "You were BLINDED by your sense of loyalty! You let your emotions get the BETTER of you! You failed harder than you ever did in your entire life, all for a cause to your people! Your parents would be extremely disappointed in you because I CERTAINLY AM!"

"Please…!" I gasp out, tears welling up. Please, gods above, make this stop!

"I should NEVER have trusted you! Ever since the Republic fell, I have lived by one motive: trust NO one! And when I joined you and your pathetic cause about the dragons, I ABANDONED that motive! Why?! Because you are NOT the leader I expected you to be!"

"No…!"

"A TRUE leader does not risk their own life doing some foolish act for the sake of their people! By doing so, you have lost my RESPECT for you, Viking! Your people are barbarians! They never consider the consequences of their actions, so it is no coincidence that you are SHUNNED by the rest of the world! They are never strategic and just charge into the fray head-first! I know a leader's limits and when they are crossed!"

"I never…!"

"You are not WORTHY of my time! You have WASTED plenty of it! WHY did your father have such high hopes for you to be his heir?! You are NOT worthy of leading an army against the Shieldbreaker, you are NOT worthy of bearing the title of West Wind and you are NOT worthy of LEADING YOUR PEOPLE!"

She slams her fist into the side of my face as hard as she can. The pain is magnified, and it hurts more than how much it should. I collapse to the grass and my eyes squeeze shut as I hear my brother's terrified voice.

"ZEPHYR!" he screams, rushing over to me in a panic. I can feel his hand lightly touching my stinging cheek… and then his words of horror as he turns to Eguala. "W… what did you do?"

"What I should have done when we first met." She replies coldly. "Feliciana, is everything ready?" Her comrade's response is fuzzy. "Good. Ready the boat for launch. We depart for the mainland. Now."

"Where exactly are we going?" she asks as my eyes slowly open… and see Eguala's cold glare fixated at me.

"Somewhere we can be useful. Somewhere… without an unworthy misfit as a leader."

Feliciana readies the rope as Eguala boards the boat, and soon enough it slowly drops out of sight. Eguala never looks back at me…

That's when I see the villagers gathered around, the crowd had increased in size as the argument had continued. Their eyes are all on me, either in shock, horror or disbelief. That's when the truth hits… and it hits hard.

I had been humiliated in front of the entire village.

Memories boil to the surface again from when I was little. Voices of children questioning my status as heir.

_"__That's not gonna happen." _

_"__You're a girl! Girls aren't supposed to lead the village!" _

_"__The job's better off to your brother." _

_"__What was your dad thinking?" _

_"__Face it, Zephyr… you're never gonna be Chieftess." _

Never gonna be Chieftess.

Never gonna be Chieftess.

Never gonna be Chieftess.

_"__You are NOT worthy of LEADING YOUR PEOPLE!" _

"Zeph…" Nuffink says, reaching for me again… but I swat his hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

Without even thinking, I jump to my feet, shove my way past the gawking crowd… and run. I run faster than I've ever had before, the voices still echoing in my head. I run like I'm trying to outrun the past… but it always keeps pace.

I don't look at anybody. I don't look at anything. I don't even look at Grandpa's statue where my parents got married. I burst through the door to my house, race up the stairs two at a time and collapse onto my bed in a sobbing heap.

I cry. I cry for what seems like hours. I cry until my eyes sting and my bed starts to get damp with my tears.

My parents think I'm dead… and I _am _dead. I'm nothing.

I'm nobody. I'm the daughter of somebody who kept getting in the way when he was younger. I was set on a path I was never supposed to take. I'm not a warrior. I'm not a leader. I'm not a Chieftess… and I never will be.

I think back to the past. After being teased by that bully Dogsbreath, I was a mess. I was clinging to my Night Fury toy like my life depended on it. I remember wishing that I should have been a boy instead. But that's when Dad came. He said he could find a way to fix this, even when I told him he couldn't. But he told me how… proud he was of me. That he was anything but disappointed when I was born. That I was beautiful and strong just like Mom.

But now I was sure he couldn't do anything to fix something of this scale. I'd _failed _him. I'd failed my promise to him. And he's going to die because of it. I wished he was and wasn't here at the same time. What would he think of me?

I lie motionless on the bed, quiet sobs and hiccups emitting from me. The hiccups hurt both inside and out, each one reminding me that I failed my father. I can't go on anymore. I've lost all of the hope I had.

I don't know what to do.

…

Valka watched.

She watched as Zephyr ran to the house with tears on her face. She watched as she burst through the door, never bothering to close it behind her. As soon as she vanished from sight, the old woman sighed.

First her son, now her granddaughter. The two of them had too much in common. Far too much.

Her mind wandered back as time passed. Back to the sight of a boat set aflame and the mourning young man before her. She could still feel the auburn locks between her fingers as she spoke.

_"__You came early into this world. It was such a wee thing. Oh, so frail. So fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it." She paused, looking into the young man's eyes before turning to the burning boat._

_"__But your father… he never doubted it. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son." _

Hiccup had been a constant bother throughout most of his life, even when she wasn't present. Failure after failure after failure had followed him wherever he went. Even after he bonded with Toothless and established a human-dragon utopia… it never left.

Drago and Grimmel he considered being his greatest mistakes, each one costing him someone he cared about. He kept telling himself that he could have done something different. To alter the outcome. But in the end, he would listen to only two. The people who mattered most to him. The people he loved with all his heart. His mother and his wife.

Valka understood Zephyr's pain. Even after she had entered the world, she had never been perfect. Her inventions sometimes backfired and she was taunted by the other children at the fact she couldn't be the next leader of the tribe.

She had listened to what happened earlier, as well as Nuffink's story. Zephyr loved her people and was willing to anything to protect them, just like her mother. But she loved them too much. It got the best of her.

Valka never thought she would have inherited Hiccup's ability to perform the most foolish actions. But instead of disappointment and anger that the former soldier had expressed to her granddaughter, Valka felt only pity.

She entered the house and quietly closed the door behind her. She listened for the poor girl's cries. Nothing.

Her parents were not here to counsel her, as much as she wanted them to or not. Valka knew what she had to do. Knew what Zephyr needed.

She needed to rediscover who she was… and what her family would want.

She needed to find her place… and make herself worthy.


	12. Brothers and Sisters

"Who are you?"

The three words echo through my body. They don't mean anything. They're useless… _I _am useless. Just like my dad.

"I…" I whimper with wet eyes. "I'm nobody."

I hear my grandmother kneel to my level. She makes no move to stroke my hair like she always would. Instead, she speaks in a calm tone.

"Your father believed the very same thing."

I wince and turn my head in the other direction. "I don't… want to talk about him." I whisper sadly.

"Because you failed him? What you promised him?"

I'm silent now, the only response I give out is a sniffle. My mind wanders back to that day, his face vibrant and full of hope as I promise him that I would protect the secret of the dragons and the Hidden World.

"Ever since you were a little girl…" Grandma says. "You've been told that you would be just like your father. And you are."

I sniffle again, bringing the blanket up to my face. "I'm… I'm nothing like him." I whine. "I'm not… perfect. I'm not loved and respected. I'm not… I'm not… a leader. I was never meant to be."

"He was never all of those things when he was younger. When he was just a boy, he could hardly wield any weapon he came across. Most of his creations resulted only in disaster. He was a runt, a misfit, and an outsider who was shunned by the whole village."

I turn back around to face her as she continues, lowering the blanket. "But all of that changed on one night. A night he wanted to prove himself to the village. A night he shot down one of the most ferocious dragons in the world."

"Grandma…" I complain, wiping my face with one arm. "I already know this story."

"You do know it." She confirms. "But you don't know all of it."

"A-all of it? Like what?"

"When he went to kill the dragon the following day, he hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to do it. And do you know why?"

I lean forward, listening as well as I could.

"Your father looked the dragon dead in the eye… and he saw fear. The same fear that he felt. He looked at that dragon… and he saw himself. That is why he spared its life… and changed both of their fates."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"You believe that you are too much like your father, is that right?" Grandma replies, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod silently as I dry my eyes.

"Well… he believed he that would never be like his own. As time went by, he believed that he never had what it took to be Chief. He felt like he was forced into the position… and he felt that it didn't suit him. He wished to be free with Toothless, to explore every corner of the world he could find. He hardly listened to my husband and when he realized what he was doing… it was too late."

"Drago…" I mutter, realizing where she's going.

"He thought it was his fault and his alone that Stoick died. That if he hadn't disobeyed him and tried to reason with Drago, he would still be alive. He grieved for days. Days where he grew restless and pushed himself to his very limits during his first time as Chief."

I blamed myself for what I had done, too. Except instead of losing my father, he thinks his beloved daughter was dead.

"His actions had cost him dearly… as have yours."

I gasp, sitting upright. "H-how did you…?"

"Your brother told me everything earlier. How… broken you felt. Your father felt the very same way when your grandfather died. As for your mother, she held a duty to protect everything and everyone she loved… and it was passed on to you. But your sense of protection was too much. With your mother's duty of protection and your father's ability to perform the most regretful acts… something like this was inevitable."

"You're…" I say. "You're not… mad, are you?"

"No, Zephyr." She answers. "I know your pain all too well, because your father felt the same suffering you feel right now. And you don't have too much of him in you… you have just enough."

"I do?" I ask with a surprised expression.

"Yes. And now you believe yourself to be something you're not, just like he did."

"When?" I whisper, aching to know more.

"Grimmel." She replies. "When your father led his team right into a trap and Toothless was captured, he said that he was nothing without his dragon. And he believed he was right. Without Toothless, he felt like he was back to where he was all those years ago. Worthless, a runt, a laughingstock, and completely invisible. I would have helped him see the truth… but I knew there was only one person he would listen to with all his heart. One who was always there for him when I never was."

My eyes widen. "Mom."

Grandma nods. "She told your father that Toothless and the dragons didn't make him who he was now… they only made it simpler for him. She was the first to believe in him, and believe she still does to this day. And he was responsible for making her the woman she was now."

I can feel a smile forming. Dad's been through more hard times than he needed to be… and all he needed were the right people to help him get through it, to let him know he wasn't alone. That he was never alone.

And if I really am like him, like all the villagers say… I need to know that I'm not alone, too.

"Do you see now, little one?" Grandma asks, stroking my cheek. "You have every bit of your father inside you. When you were young, you were shy and nervous like he was. When you got older, you developed imagination and a passion for creativity. And now, you struggle with the same problems he had… failure."

"Failure?" I repeat. Grandma nods. Before she can respond, she seems to notice me lost in thought. My mind wanders back. Back to the dream about Grandpa's death.

It… it wasn't trying to teach me about loss after all! I had seen it all wrong! It was trying to teach me about…

"Failure," I whisper again as the smile grows. "Dad was never perfect… and neither am I. He learned from all of his mistakes and showed his people the way he saw things. He led them with pride through the hardest of times. He grew up to be the strongest of them all. No one had high hopes for him… and now they respect him."

"That's right," Grandma says with a smile. "And so… I ask again."

She stands and takes a step back as I swing my legs over the bed.

"Who are you?"

As I stand, my eyes shine bright with determination as those words ring through me. They provide the opposite effect of what they did before. My soul returns to me and my heart is full again.

"I am Zephyr Valka Haddock," I say boldly. "Firstborn daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. I am the product of a legacy, the next heir to the throne of Berk. When I was a young girl, I promised my father that I would protect the home of all dragons when the time came."

I stride for the door, pausing to take one last look at my smiling grandmother. Her words had inspired me, given me the courage I never knew I needed. I smile back in determination.

"And that time… is now."

…

**(A/N: New Tail – HTTYD score) **

Inside my workshop room sometime later, I yank open a chest and take out two of my creations: the retractable shield gauntlet and the rope launcher. They might not have turned out so well in the past, but I needed them in the best condition. Especially in a time like this.

The jamming parts in the gauntlet needed some loosening up. After doing so, I stand up and test out the function. Watching the shield part shift out and back in, I nod and set to work on the rope launcher. I didn't want the material to feel too heavy, so I settled on some lighter rope and a small claw-like end that I had designed myself to grab the targeted weapon.

Pausing from my work, I glance to my side and lift up my shirt. Due to my state of despair, I had never bothered to put a bandage over the small wound Keiser gave me. The water from the ocean made it sting a little but stopped it from bleeding any further. Now, all that was left was a small scar that made me wince when I brushed a finger over it.

Mom always favored battle scars, saying how it would only be fun if you got one in combat. But another thing about them? They always stay with you as a reminder of how you got them… even when they don't hurt anymore.

And for me, that scar was a reminder of what I need to do now.

My gaze moves over to the walls, various pictures from my notebook, as well as sketches Dad has done, attached to them. In each of them, I see the things that are most important to me. The things… and people I fight for.

Little Nuffink fantasizing about himself as a brave adventurer with his wooden sword. Myself staring at a butterfly on a flower in amazement. A scenic view of my village. A little family portrait with Nuffink on Mom's shoulders and me in Dad's arms, warm smiles on both of their faces. Even the Haddock clan symbol is drawn in the bottom right corner.

And then there are the dragons. Toothless standing boldly as if asserting his dominance to us, his spine a bright blue and wings spread out.

The beautiful Light Fury with eyes like the clear blue sky. I can't help but think that she and Mom have a lot in common, what with being both lovers and leaders.

The Night Lights in their playful antics. The mostly black, green-eyed one tugging on the ear of the mostly black blue-eyed one. The mostly white green-eyed one with his head tilted, wondering what I had been doing at that time.

Stormfly in a triumphant roar, tail spikes extended. She was truly a swirl of blue and yellow color, something I admired her for.

I sigh and lean back in the chair, knowing all of them counted on me.

No, not me. Us. Me and my brother. Our whole family, even.

**(song stops)**

After making some final calibration adjustments and examinations, I take the two devices and stash them away in a small bag. All I needed to do now was make sure my axe was ready and…

Oh. Right.

My heart sinks in realization. My axe had been destroyed, broken in half by Keiser's powerful strike. It was lost, probably in his hands now, and completely useless.

Walking out of the room, I know I won't be ready until I have a weapon in hand. So, what am I supposed to do, forge a new axe? Grab a sword from the armory? There's gotta be something!

To my surprise, Grandma is waiting for me out in the hall with a curious look. "Is there something wrong, Zephyr?" she asks kindly.

I nod. "I… I need a weapon," I say. "When I went out there, my axe got snapped in half. And… it was Mom's gift to me."

Grandma smiles as if she had been hoping for a moment like this. "Come." She beckons, leading me to Dad's study. "It's time I showed you something I've held onto for many years."

When we enter the study, Grandma kneels down to a chest and opens it. "When he was younger, your father made this weapon during his days on Dragon's Edge. Its original purpose was to calm wild dragons… but he modified it for self-defense if the opportunity presented itself."

She holds out a small cylindrical shaped object with the head of a dragon on it. Having heard of it from Dad when he told me stories, I gasp in shock. "Is… is that…?"

Grandma nods. "The Dragon Blade. Also called Inferno when it was still a prototype."

"I… I thought Dad said he lost that."

"He did. During the battle with Grimmel, your mother threw a canister of Zippleback gas onto the deck below them. Your father threw his weapon shortly after… and the flames swallowed it up, never to be seen again. Your parents believe it to be destroyed… but your father must have added some extra durability to it."

"How, exactly, did you get this?" I ask in awe.

"From my old friend…" she answers with a calming smile.

I understand what she means as soon as she says it. "Cloudjumper."

"When the conflict died down and your parents realized what they had to do next, I spotted something in my friend's curled talon. It was badly damaged by the explosion… but it served as a valuable reminder of your father's deeds. For all these years, I've kept it hidden away in secret… just like all that would give away the dragons' existence."

She hands it over to me, and I take it on both hands, turning it over. Hesitantly, I turn to her. "Does… does it still…?"

"See for yourself." She replies with a smile. Running my fingers along the blade, I feel some sort of button beneath my thumb. Turning the object around so that it points upward, I take a deep breath… and press down hard.

TSSSHK! FA-WOOSH!

A thin piece of metal shoots out from the hilt and lights aflame. I have to shield my eyes before I can properly look at it. It's… amazing.

"Wow…"

Grandma chuckles. "Wow, indeed. But I should warn you, the Monstrous Nightmare gel capacity will dwindle the longer it is used, and your father has no more in supply. So if that flame snuffs out… it will be gone for good."

"What about the gas?" I ask as I carefully move the weapon from side to side, watching as the flames glow.

"Also rare." She answers. "Only one was recovered from the battle." She tosses it to me and I catch it with my free hand. "Use it only when you have to."

Nodding in understanding, I switch off the blade and attach it to my skirt. The gas canister I stash within the small bag.

"Thanks, Grandma," I say with a smile.

"Your destiny is in reach, Zephyr. Now take it." She whispers back, making me remember the same words from my West Wind dream. Back then, I had believed myself to have what it took. Now… I know I have what it takes.

…

**(A/N: You Will Be Like Your Father, HTTYD 3 fan-made soundtrack – William Maytook)**

All I can think about now is that dream. The dream with a lesson I took the wrong way.

Grandpa's death set an example for me. I believed it taught me about loss and how to prevent it. But now I see its true meaning, thanks to Grandma.

My father wasn't perfect. And if I really was like him… then I'm not perfect either. We all suffered mistakes, some we thought we could never get over. But all we really had to do was to get through it with the right people. The right friends. The right family.

And I need to believe in my family, and myself, for what's about to happen.

Standing alone at the base of my grandfather's statue, I look up at his imposing figure. It's like he's watching over the entire village ever since it was built. I clear my throat as I take a step back.

"Hey, Grandpa," I say to the statue. "I… need to talk to you about something."

I go silent, waiting for his reply. As soon as I "hear" him say that I continue, I nod.

"I… had a dream last night. It was… the day you died."

Silence again. I'm letting his spirit from Valhalla speak to me.

"I know. I know you forgive him for what happened, but that's not the point." I say with a dismissing wave. "The point is… I think that the dream was trying to tell me something."

From up above, I can hear him asking me what it was.

"I didn't really see it as a lesson at first. But when I woke up… I thought it was about loss. That if Dad had listened to what you told him, you'd still be here. That you'd get to see your grandkids."

More silence.

I sigh. "I know. I miss you too and I really wish you were here as much as you do. But back to what I was saying. I… saw it all wrong. I thought that I could stop any more lives from being taken by the Shieldbreaker. After Heather's death, I just couldn't bear it."

"So I slipped out. I took one of the small boats and headed off in the direction Eguala said the fleet was going. An hour or two went by before I found it. Everything seemed empty at first, so I snuck down to where Mom and Dad were being held. I got them out, but they said I shouldn't have come."

"I ignored them and got them above deck. That's when I found what looked like the entire crew waiting for me. I learned of Keiser's backstory and how he got his hatred for dragons, and I fought him in hopes of ending this all."

"But… I was a fool. Blinded by loyalty and the stubbornness of both my parents. He wounded me, broke my axe and threw me overboard. But before he left me to die, Dad threw him off about the Hidden World, giving him a false location. It won't be long until he realizes he's been tricked… and when he does, he'll show your son and daughter-in-law no mercy."

"I don't know how, but I was saved. By a Valkyrie, as crazy as that sounds. My heart grew heavy as I realized what I've done. Now my parents believe their beloved daughter has drowned and is now at the bottom of the sea. It… it hurts to think about what they're going through now."

"Eguala, outraged by my actions, humiliated me in front of the whole village by saying I wasn't fit to lead. That boiled up some, uh, bad memories and… I was a wreck. But it was Grandma who helped me see the truth."

"My dream wasn't trying to teach me about loss, but failure. I've been told like a million times that I have so much in common with Dad: his hair, his creativity, his curiosity… and his disasters. He wasn't perfect throughout his life… and neither am I. Messing up in the village, accidentally giving a Skrill to the Berserkers, letting dragon hunters have the Buffalord in exchange for its saliva to help cure Mom of the Scourge of Odin, losing you, Toothless getting captured… I could go on."

"But each of those failures made him who he was. It defined him. In the aftermath of each of them, he was given reason to keep going. From his friends and family alike. And that was exactly what I needed."

"So what everyone said? They're all right. I _am _like my father, in more ways than I can imagine. He was always so afraid of living up to what you left for him, while I believed I had too much of him in me. Turns out… I have just enough. So when I become Chieftess, I'm going to rule exactly as he did… my own way. And when he joins you in Valhalla one day… he won't be gone forever. Because I know he still lives… he lives in me."

**(song stops) **

Someone sniffles from behind me, causing me to whirl around in shock.

"Finky?"

"Okay…" he says, wiping his face with one arm. "I take it back. _That _was the most beautiful speech I've heard from you. And you weren't even talking to a crowd."

"H-how long have you been there?"

"Ever since you said hello to Grandpa, I followed your voice here." He replies as he approaches me. "Do you really mean it? That if you become Chieftess, you'll do it just like he would?"

"_When _I become Chieftess." I correct him.

"You're sure about that? You don't care about the tradition?"

"If Dad was never one for tradition, then neither am I," I explain. "When we were kids, he gave us a choice of becoming Chief, instead of pressuring us about it like his father did. He gave us time to think about it, either you or me taking the role. Well, now that decision's been made."

"So you'll do it?" he asks.

"I'll do it. I'll make him proud of me. I don't care about that stupid rule and I'm the eldest, so I'm next in line if he decides to step down."

My brother smiles warmly. "Then you'll make me proud, too."

His arms wrap around me right as he finishes. With a happy sigh, I hug him back. If I didn't have Nuffink in my life, I'd have no one important to protect. No one to look up to me like he does.

_You really are the best brother I could ask for. _

"And you really are the best sister I could ask for."

I open my eyes. "I… said that out loud, didn't I?"

He chuckles as he pulls away. "Yeah. It's fine."

"And I'm not just doing this for you, Nuffink," I explain, gesturing to the statue. "I'm doing it for him."

"For Grandpa?"

Now it's my turn to chuckle. "Yeah, him too, I suppose. But what I meant… was him."

"Who?" he asks, following my gaze to the base of the statue where a carved mural lies. "…Oh."

The mural depicts our father, as a boy, reaching out to a calm, curious dragon who gazes down upon him. His best friend.

"Toothless." Nuffink murmurs. "Do you still think he remembers us?"

"If he could remember Dad after several years, he'll certainly remember us," I answer. "We're doing him a favor, Finn. Not just for his family… but his entire race."

He nods with a smile. We both stare at the image for a while before my brother tenses up. I notice this immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Urgh…" he groans. "I meant to tell you this when I saw you, but I got distracted by what you were doing. You see… Adrian's spotted Shieldbreaker activity on New Berk."

"WHAT?!" I gasp out in shock. They're attacking here again?! "How many ships?!"

"That's the thing," Nuffink explains. "There's just one."

I stop, my heart rate returning to normal. "One?"

"Yeah. One. I think it's a scout ship or something." He says. "Adrian said a single squad used grappling ropes to make their way up the cliffs, away from the village."

"Away from the village… could they be spying on us?"

"I don't know. We need to meet up with him…" he pauses to check the sun's position. "…right now." Nodding to him, I take off from the statue with my brother hot on my heels.

…

Soon, we approach one of the cliffside forests where we hear a sharp whistle. Turning to the source, we see Adrian motion us over. "Anything?" Nuffink asks him.

"Yeah." He replies. "Just a single squad, about six soldiers. I saw them set up some sort of base camp just over that hill." He gestures to our left.

Nuffink sighs. "Maybe we should teach those guys it's not cool to just settle down on someone's home."

"We can't jump all of them," I whisper. "Not yet. I think I've got something in mind."

"What, exactly?" Adrian asks, readying his crossbow.

"We knock out one of them and interrogate him about what business they have here. Especially after last time." I explain. "Is there anyone on patrol?"

"One of the soldiers has been circling back and forth around the area, but I haven't been spotted yet. So, to answer your question, yes." He answers. "It won't be long until he comes back around here."

"Good." I nod. "Finn, you got a bola with you?"

My brother responds with a quick "Mm-hm" and holds up the device, having retrieved it from the armory just in case. "Good," I whisper, giving him a thumbs-up. "Don't throw it until I say so."

"Sh!" Adrian hushes, crouching down low like a hunter spotting his prey.

We see it too. A black and green armored figure rounds the nearby corner and marches down the hill, sword in hand. Giving a hand signal to my brother, I give him the go-ahead to start spinning it. The light swishes of the device ring through the air, yet quiet enough to avoid alerting the soldier.

The soldier reaches the bottom of the hill, moving towards our hiding place as I slowly raise my right hand. As soon as the soldier is about to pass us… I close my fist.

The bola snags itself around the soldier's waist, a grunt of surprise following shortly. Adrian rushes from the bushes, and the soldier whirls his head in his direction. Before he can get the chance to cry out for help, Adrian slams the butt of his crossbow against the helmet, rendering the soldier unconscious.

"Got 'im." He whispers. "Let's move."

…

Back in the living room at my house, I finish tying a knot in ropes that hold our prisoner to one of the kitchen chairs. I check and double-check to see if they're secure. Nodding, I stand up and circle around to the soldier's front where Nuffink is waiting for me. Off to the side, Adrian has his marksman's aim readied at the soldier, finger slightly off the trigger. I told him that if any sudden moves against me or my brother were made, he was to shoot in a spot that didn't prove fatal. I didn't want to lose this one.

The soldier's head slightly droops to the side. "Nnngh…"

"He's waking up." Nuffink whispers. "You've got this, right?"

I wink at him in reassurance. I don't have the chance to reply before the soldier suddenly jerks back into consciousness, a slight gasp escaping the helmet.

My eyes narrow as I stare the prisoner down. Judging from the sound of the gasp, this one's a female instead of a male. Well, at least it would make things more interesting.

"You…" the soldier whispers. "You're Zephyr Haddock."

"That's right," I reply sternly. "And since you know who I am, you should know who my parents are."

"I… I do." She replies, the helmet making her voice echo slightly. "But Keiser doesn't. He's been wondering about you. Why his captives are completely broken."

I have to resist the urge to let a tear trickle down my face as an image of my parents huddling together in grief flashes in my mind. "He's wondering about a dead girl." I snap back with a frown. "And as much as I'd like to ask you about your leader… I have something else in mind."

Placing my hand on her helmet, I force her to make eye contact with me. "Why are you here? I thought that after you kidnapped my parents, you would be finished with New Berk. On the flagship, my father already surrendered the location of the Hidden World. So why did you come back?"

I expect her to hesitate, but to my surprise, she answers immediately. "Captain Vollert…" she says with a slight pause. "Some of the troopers say that he doesn't buy your father's words. Under his own authority, he dispatched my squad here to conduct a stealth search."

"Good luck with that." I sneer. "The only information we have of the dragons' home is kept away in secret. No one but the Chief himself knows where it's-"

The soldier gasps. "Did… did you say 'dragons'?"

Her words leave me confused. "What?"

"They're real? The… the dragons are real?"

I look to Nuffink, who is just as shocked as me. He only shrugs before I turn back to the soldier.

"They are indeed real," I say. "The Hidden World is where they dwell now… and Keiser seeks to attack it. To bring about the end of all dragons."

The soldier tenses up, causing Adrian to ready his weapon. After a short while, a single word escapes her mouth. "No…"

What in the gods' name?

"No… no…"

"Nuffink?" I ask in confusion. "Take off her helmet."

With a hesitant nod, he slowly walks over to her. She barely makes a move to pull back. Placing both hands on the helmet, he lifts it up and tosses it aside. The face underneath is a girl of about fifteen, with loose blonde hair and amber eyes now filled with… sorrow?

Why would a Shieldbreaker soldier feel sorrow and pity for dragons?

A gasp cuts off my thoughts. Nuffink and I turn to see Adrian, who's staring right at the girl with an open mouth and shocked eyes. The girl turns to meet his gaze… and her eyes go wide with fear.

Adrian slowly lowers his weapon… and lets it drop to the floor. Finding the strength to walk again, he moves over and kneels down in front of the girl, his expression of disbelief never changing as he gently reaches out and touches her left cheek.

Then, he speaks. His voice cracks out of sadness and disbelief alike.

"A… Avicia?"

Gasping in surprise, Nuffink and I turn to each other with our own eyes wide. This soldier was his _sister_?! Someone he believed to be dead?

"Is… is it really you?" he whimpers sadly, with the girl slowly nodding in response.

Adrian wraps his arms around her rope-bound figure, making her gasp in shock. "You're… you're alive…" he stammers. "I… I thought…"

"I know." Avicia whispers. "I… I didn't want you to find out this way."

He pulls back to meet his sister's gaze. "W-why, Avicia? W-why are you one of them?"

She hesitates, her eyes meeting the floor before she can speak again. "Not anymore I'm not…"

"I… I don't know where to start," Adrian whispers to her. "I could have sworn you were dead. W… what happened?"

"Would it be okay if I started from the beginning? Started from… you know…"

Adrian nods, wiping away a tear and standing up. All three of us go silent as she begins.

"It was during that pirate raid. I remember you screaming my name as that catapult strike demolished a chunk of the island… the chunk I was standing on. I remember falling… and then the water. When I woke up, the raid was over and the pirates had fled. I dragged myself to shore, my body wracked from staying afloat for so long.

When I recovered, the island was completely desolate. Nothing was left standing and everyone was gone. I thought I had lost you… just as you thought you lost me. I didn't know what to do, where to go. I couldn't really go anywhere since all the boats were now reduced to splinters. I had to survive on my own for days, scavenging whatever food was left on the island. After what seemed like forever, all the food was gone and I felt like I was gonna die there. Marooned on my own home. But that's when they came.

The Shieldbreaker, that's what they called themselves. It was a small patrol fleet that noticed me. Turns they had spotted my island and, unbeknownst to me, were considering transforming it into an outpost. They found me, weakened and starving. They took me in and trained me in their ways. It wasn't easy as time passed, but I became loyal to their cause.

I was never told about the coming mission, only that it was a search for something in the ocean. Something about a 'hidden world'. I had also heard of their devastating new weaponry: the cannons, which shoot balls of metal at incredible speed and can puncture any type of hull armor. Although, some of them didn't look like they were fit for a naval battle."

"That's because their primary goal was to shoot dragons out of the sky." I interrupt. "I've seen some myself. Those ones are stationed right on the top decks of the ship."

Avicia nods to me before continuing. "I was never stationed on the front lines directly; only assigned to deal with insurgents and ensure supply lines did what they needed to do. And here's something I think you should know. I've been hearing whispers. About a cannon unlike any other."

"What can you tell us about it?" Nuffink asks.

"Not much. But I think they call it… the Reckoning. It's supposed to be some kind of… superweapon. A massive cannon about the size of one of your fishing boats. They say it fires a shot powerful enough to send a mountain crumbling down. I'm not really sure what it's meant to do."

I nod, just as unsure as she is. What good would a weapon of that size be, if one even exists?

"Then I received my orders. Captain Vollert instructed my squad to head to New Berk. I asked him what importance such a place would hold, but all he said was not to question the orders he gave. We arrived in silence, far from the eyes of the village. If I'm right, we were supposed to wait for someone to provide us with the information we needed. I was assigned on patrol duty, you guys ambushed me… and I found out I was fighting for the wrong side."

I sigh and hang my head low. "Finn," I say. "Cut the ropes."

He does so without needless hesitation. Using a knife, he slices away the ropes and they fall to the floor. Slowly, Avicia stands and rubs her arms. "I'm… I'm sorry." She whispers in regret.

"It's okay," I say, patting her on her armored shoulder. "Let's just… get you out of that."

She opens her mouth to ask me something, but Nuffink intervenes. "The others will probably believe you're dead… which, in my opinion, is better than being branded a traitor."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right." She replies calmly. "I… I didn't know that they were after-"

"It's alright," I say to her. "You just didn't know the truth about who you were serving. Now, you have a chance to put it all behind you."

Avicia turns to me with a trusting smile. "Then it's a chance I'm going to take."

…

Several minutes later, I emerge from my room with Avicia right behind me. I decided to let her borrow some of my spare clothes, consisting of a light tan tunic, a brown skirt, black leggings, and brown fur boots. With this outfit, it could symbolize her breaking all ties to her Shieldbreaker past.

She tells me that she could get used to it as we head downstairs. Adrian is there waiting for us, with guilt plastered over his face. When he sees us, he takes a deep breath. "Avicia, I… I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks in confusion.

"For… for not believing you. For not believing in your dream. When I realized dragons were real, I thought it was too late. That I should have listened to you. But when I met Zephyr and Nuffink, I had a chance to fulfill that dream for you. A dream of seeing a live dragon with your own eyes. I thought I would even name it after you."

She smiles. "Thanks, but… I think the naming thing is a little too far. Maybe we'll just stick to seeing one?"

His eyes widen in surprise. "We? Wasn't it you who-"

"It was." She replies. "But now it's _our_ dream. One we'll fulfill together."

He smiles at that before Avicia notices his crossbow. "Adrian, where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this? Well, long story. After that attack, I had to survive on my own. I modified my own crossbow to serve as my primary weapon. And look." He holds it up so Avicia can read the name etched onto it.

"You… named it after me?"

"To honor you. I felt like it could make me feel like you were with me."

She smiles warmly at his words before he continues. "I had to resort to stealing to survive. Food and stuff I would trade for money, basically. I made some partners in crime who turned out to be worse than the guys who were hunting for my head. I kid you not, I made a lot of enemies."

"Really? What was the reward?"

"Hundred thousand and counting."

"Counting? You haven't assassinated anyone, have you?"

"If the job paid well, I would have. But my antics grabbed the attention of the law everywhere I went. Soon, there was only one place I could escape to."

"And where would that be?"

"Here. The Barbaric Archipelago. I've heard the place is pretty ruthless and lawless, along with being home to some of the most savage people in the world."

That one earns him a punch to the shoulder from me. Although, he's not technically wrong…

He grunts and frowns at me in annoyance. "And then I stumbled upon them, shortly after discovering their father's drawings of dragons. Now, I fight for a cause other than money."

Avicia nods to her brother. "I've dreamt my whole life of seeing a live dragon. Now that they're all under threat, we're gonna have to protect them. And that means…"

"…facing the Shieldbreaker." I finish for her.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure they're as invincible as they say," Adrian says. "And the last time you went there, Zephyr, Keiser kicked your ass so hard I'm surprised you still remember it."

"The better question is, how can I _not _remember it?" I respond with a regretful sigh. "I mean, both of my parents had their own ways of being stubborn, so I guess it was only a matter of time before I did something crazily stupid."

"So what are you gonna do this time?" Avicia asks.

"This time?" I repeat, turning to her. "First off… I'm not going alone. I'll rally my people together, contact as many allies as I can, then set off for the Shieldbreaker fleet's position."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Of course. Dad threw them off by giving them fake directions to the Hidden World. Northwest, he said."

"What happens when they find out he lied?" Adrian asks.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I say. "Keiser's patience may finally run out… and he might execute them both."

"Oh, God…" Avicia mutters.

"All the more reason to act as soon as we can. But our primary goal here is to stop the fleet before they can reach the Hidden-"

"No, I just realized something." Avicia interrupts. "About my squad's mission."

I turn to her. "What about it?"

"One of the men mentioned something about an agent… on the inside."

"Inside?"

Before she can say anything else, I hear something echo through the entire house. A sound that sends a chill down my spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

It's not just the scream of pain that spreads fear throughout my body… but who the voice belongs to.

My brother.

"FINKY!" I shriek, my pulse pounding as I dart upstairs. I don't wait for the others, my mind focuses only on the safety of my poor little brother…

_Please don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead! _

I hardly notice a figure leaping out of an open window, and I pay little attention to it. Instead, I throw open the door to Dad's study… and gasp in horror.

Nuffink is lying on the floor, his face winced in agony as he clutches his side… which is stained red, the liquid coating his hands and puddling on the wooden floor.

"FINKY!" I scream again, racing to his side and applying pressure to his wound. He hisses at the sudden touch and moans.

"Nononono, look at me, Nuff! Look at me!" I beg, lifting up his head as he opens his eyes. "I-It's gonna be fine! You're g-gonna be alright!"

"Zeph…" he groans. "Hurts… hurts so bad…"

"I know." I shush him. "I know it does. Just… just stay with me, Finky. Please stay with me." He nods as a tear of pain rolls down his face, his breathing shaky.

"AVICIA!" I scream, whirling my head to the door. "BANDAGES! WASHROOM CABINET! NOW!"

I turn back to my brother, trying to slow the rising panic inside me. "I need you to keep breathing." I murmur to him with moist eyes, hands firmly pressed against his side to stop the bleeding. "P-please don't pass out. Please don't…"

"Hey…" he whispers. "It's… only fun… when you… get a scar… out of it… right?"

"Nuffink, PLEASE!" I shout. "You could be DYING and you're making a JOKE out of it?!"

"Just… trying to… lighten… the mood…"

"Zephyr, here!" Avicia calls out, tossing a roll of white wraps to me. Catching it expertly, I set it down and move my hands away from the wound, which are now covered in blood. Wiping them on my leggings, I take the roll and unfurl it.

"Okay… okay…" I whisper to myself. "You can do this, Zeph. You can do this."

Swallowing, I gently wrap around my brother's chest and pull it under him. A blotch of red is already starting to spread against the white… and I know it's not gonna hold. Wrapping the bandage around him again two more times, I watch the red dot the area of the wound… and no blood trickles through.

I sigh in relief.

"How do you feel?" I ask him, gently resting a hand on his cheek.

"Ngh… still stings." He groans. "…Thanks, sis."

"Hey," I whisper with a smile. "It's what I promised."

"Greatest promise you ever made, then…"

"If either of you doesn't mind me asking…" Avicia says as Adrian enters the room. "What happened here?"

Nuffink instantly widens his eyes in realization. "It… it was just after you and Avicia went downstairs…"

…

Earlier…

Nuffink's POV

I smirk as I watch Zephyr and Avicia, now dressed in some of Zephyr's spare clothes, head downstairs. I still can't believe that Zephyr would be caring not only for me and her people but for those who deserve a second chance. Before I can follow them down, I hear something in Dad's study. Something… that sounds like shuffling papers.

Turning, my eyes furrow in confusion when I see the window at the end of the hall is… open. I certainly didn't do it earlier.

I put all thoughts of the window aside and slowly open the door to the study. Inside, a lone figure is searching through the desk… and slips a tiny piece of paper in his shirt pocket. Even though I can't see his face, I recognize him from the Western Markets.

"Gerry?" I ask, causing him to stop what he's doing. "Uh… what are you doing in my dad's study?"

The militia scout turns to face me. "Because your father is an interesting man, nothing."

I groan. "Oh gods, not you too! For the last time, it's NUFFINK!" This is starting to get on my nerves.

"Sorry, my bad." He says, raising both hands in apology. "Anyway, most of us have heard the stories about him, myself included. I wanted to see if I could know more about him."

"Well, what else is there to know?" I ask him. "After he let the dragons go, he settled down, married the girl of his dreams and had a nice family he loves more than anything in the world."

"So he did…" Gerry adds. "…and it weakened him."

"Huh?" What did he just say?

"Fatherhood made him move on. He wished to have something in his life that could replace his dragon."

"'Replace'?! Now, hold on a minute…"

"He truly is incomplete without that Night Fury of his, no wonder he bore children to fill the void in his soul. Yet it presents two more things for him to lose."

I stand directly in front of him, not intending for him to leave. "You don't speak about my father that way!" I growl with my face scrunched up in anger.

"Oh, he's not your father." Gerry sneers. "He's nothing. Just. Like. YOU!"

Something sears through my body as he thrusts something metal inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I scream in pain as he yanks out a bloodied knife, the stinging pain racing through me as I collapse to the floor. He bolts out the door just as I hear my sister screaming my name, followed by the sound of her running upstairs. I hear Gerry leap out the window and Zephyr rushing in just as my vision begins to blur…

…

Zephyr's POV

"What did he take?" I ask him as I help him settle down into a chair.

"I don't know. I didn't see."

"Well, then we should go after him!" Adrian says. "Catch him before he reaches the squad!"

"One of your own allies betraying you…" Avicia mutters. "That scout really hid well within the militia." She pauses, lost in thought. "Oh no."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Agent on the inside. Squad sent to New Berk stealthily. Vollert not believing Hiccup's directions."

"Avicia, what's wrong?"

"Zephyr…" she whispers in horror. "I think he took the location of the Hidden World."

Everything stops, my world coming to a halt as her words sink in.

"No…"

She nods. "He should be on his way to deliver it to the squad right now."

"Screw this, I'm not waiting around anymore!" Adrian huffs, taking his crossbow and dashing out of the room. Seeing him leave, Avicia runs after him. I make a move to follow them… but Nuffink begins to stand up.

"No!" I shout, making him sit back down. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing, Zephyr. I'm fine." He insists.

"No, you're not!" I say. "You're lucky to even be alive right now!"

"A knife to the side isn't gonna kill me!" he objects.

"If it didn't hit anything vital or didn't bury deep enough, it wouldn't have!" I shout back. "I need you to stay here and relax!"

"DON'T tell me to relax, okay?!" he snaps with green eyes narrowed. "Sure, it hurts and it's gonna make it difficult to move, but you're just gonna leave me here because of some stupid injury?!"

"I can't risk you getting hurt anymore!" I shout, trying to keep him from getting up.

"That's exactly what you said in that note when you ran off in the middle of the night!" he shouts back. "You see, Zephyr?! There's another thing that makes you just like Dad! You worry too much about others, you don't even get a chance to think about what might happen to yourself! When Mom got infected with the Scourge of Odin, he went into constant worry and risked everything to get the cure!"

"Nuffink, I-"

"When Mom got shot in the leg by a Hunter arrow, he was downright shocked! When Mom got blinded by that lightning strike, he let himself get into danger while trying to protect her!"

"He just wanted to keep her safe! And that's exactly what I want for you!"

"But have you ever thought if there's such a thing as TOO safe?!"

My voice catches in my throat. I can't find anything to respond with.

"Zephyr, I understand what you're trying to do." He says, having calmed down. "I understand that you want to be a good big sister to me ever since I was born. I know you want the best for me, to protect me, to listen to what I wanted. But what you did that night was _not _what I wanted. It wasn't what _they _would have wanted.

Zephyr… I don't want you to do this. A leader… a Chieftess does whatever she can for her people. She listens to them, she cares for them like they would care for her. She doesn't put her whole life on the line to protect them. She doesn't go to lengths some consider to be too far. If she does, she becomes corrupt. Unfit to rule.

That's the thing about being a good sibling, Zeph. You worry about me too much… and I worry about you."

"Y… you do?" I whimper.

"Yes. I do. I was worried about you when I saw the note. I completely broke down and cried my heart out when Eguala told me you were dead. I can't even tell you how… how happy I was when you came back." He places a hand on my shoulder. "You went through it alone, just like Dad would have done. Mom didn't want that… and I don't want it either. You care so much about others, so you let yourself get hurt. And I don't want to see my sister die just to prevent me from dying."

A tear begins rolling down my cheek as he makes his final words.

"When you go out there to face them again… I'm coming with you. All I ask is that you don't treat me as something precious to you. That you don't let me stay on the sideline. All I ask of you… is that you treat me as your brother. Someone who will fight alongside you. Someone who knows how to protect himself. I don't want you to fight alone this time… I want _us _to fight _together_."

My lips nearly quiver from his words, and I wipe my moist eyes. I slowly stand with a small sniff.

"Damn you, Nuffink…" I whisper. "You really do take after Mom…"

I hold out a hand… and he takes it. As I help him stand up, he winces. Instinctively, I try to move in to help him… but he raises a hand, stopping me.

It hurts me to have him reject my own promise to him, to my parents that I'd look after him… but he's right. I worry about him too much that I don't look after myself. And one day, I won't be there for him anymore…

"Let's go…" I say, handing him his sword and shield. "…brother."

…

The two of us rush outside, with Nuffink dragging behind because of his injury.

"Don't wait for me! Go!" he had said when I had slowed down, prompting me to run ahead.

I run as fast as I can toward the temporary camp the soldiers had set up. But as soon as I arrive… the camp is abandoned. The soldiers are gone, with Adrian and Avicia standing there in silence.

"Damn it, we were too late," Avicia mutters, right before I hear two groans from behind me. I turn, seeing two figures from the Western Markets militia sprawled on the ground, beginning to regain consciousness.

"Toki? Arni?" I whisper, helping them stand. "What happened to you guys?"

"Gerry," Arni groans as Toki clasps his head. "That traitor caught us off-guard while we were on route to destroy the camp. He was too fast and proved to be a match for us both."

"Ungh. First, the death of my people's finest warrior… and now one of my own comrades betrays us." Toki says as he regains himself.

"The bad news doesn't stop there," I explain to him. "He stole the location of the Hidden World from my father's private notes. Any moment now, he'll deliver it to the fleet."

"I don't know about you, Zephyr," Nuffink adds as he joins me. "But I see something good about this."

"What? How so? Keiser will have what he needs to bring the dragons to extinction!"

"Yeah… but he'll spare our parents when he finds out the truth. But… he'll only keep them alive for so long."

"Exactly," I tell him. "Which is why we need to act as soon as we can…Tell everyone to gather in the Great Hall."

…

Out on the vast sea, the Shieldbreaker fleet began to slow its traveling speed as a lone scouting ship sailed towards it. Standing at the portside railing of the flagship, Keiser stared out at the water with one green eye.

According to Hiccup's directions, this is where it should be.

"My lord…" a soldier reported. "We have arrived. Battle stations are ready and all weapons are prepared to engage."

Keiser said nothing, for his gaze never left the sea. His eye scanned the water, searching for the very thing he had dreamed of for so long.

He looked for a massive hole in the sea. A large circular waterfall that, if the legends were true, led to the home of the dragons deep underground.

But all he saw… was the ocean and sky.

It wasn't here.  
The soldier noticed as Keiser gripped the railing so tight it looked like it would break.

Hiccup had thrown him off. Gave him false directions. He had LIED!

"Send them up," Keiser spoke, his voice cold. Behind him the soldier stepped back, stunned.

"S-sir?"

"Send. Them. Up." He growled. "NOW!"

The soldier scattered off below deck, wishing to avoid the wrath of his master. Fuming, Keiser pounded the railing, cursing Hiccup for his trick. He had caused Keiser's own destiny to slip further away from his grip.

It had always eluded him. A never-ending game of cat and mouse. Keiser couldn't take much more of the searching, but he had to keep it up. It was out there, somewhere. He could have sworn he would go insane if it took him thirty years or more.

The ocean was vast, seemingly endless. And only one entrance to the mysterious realm was ever recorded to exist. If only there were other entrances to hasten his search.

A series of grunts rang out behind him. Keiser slowly turned to face his prisoners for the last time. He knew they could see the fury in his eye. He knew they realized where they now were… and they knew of the inevitable.

"I grow tired of your antics, Hiccup," Keiser spoke, keeping the anger within him controlled. "I abducted you and your wife, in hopes that you would deliver me to my destiny. Instead… you have added an unnecessary length and embarrassment in my search."

"So you believe the extinction of all dragons is your destiny?" Hiccup counters. Hearing this, Keiser plowed a fist across the Chief's face, causing dots of red to cover his beard.

"Ever since I was scarred that day, it was what I had devoted myself to!" he bellowed. "To spare all of mankind from the pain I feel! I am showing them mercy by extinguishing their own fears!"

"Mercy?!" Hiccup shouted back. "Some of those people believe that humans and dragons can coexist, just like I do!"

"And that coexistence shall never come!" Keiser roared. "Don't you see, Hiccup? There will never be peace as long as there are those who hunt dragons. Thanks to me, they will no longer be the thorns in our sides they always were."

He paused, giving Hiccup a moment to collect himself. Astrid tried moving in to comfort him, but a soldier holding her back prevented her from doing so.

"In all my years of searching… of sweeping aside those who were foolish enough to resist…" Keiser began, addressing both of them. "It was never for personal matters. But you, Hiccup… you've proven yourself to be something different."

"We're Vikings…" Hiccup coughed out. "We have stubbornness issues…"

"You have conjured the greatest challenge my fleet has ever faced. You, your wife, your friends, and your people. Well… when I am finished with the Hidden World… when the dragons are nothing but memory… I will come for your home."

Hiccup and Astrid said nothing. They couldn't, for their eyes betrayed their inner fears.

"New Berk will burn to the ground, as did your original home. I will massacre your people, slaughter whatever family you have…end you all… and I will savor it. The Hairy Hooligans will be forgotten by the world, with the tribe's blood on my hands."

He slowly advanced towards them. "And normally… I'd make you watch. Watch as everything you love dies before your frightened eyes. You would be powerless to stop me. That you cannot save them. You'd watch as the very thing you fought to protect crumbles beneath my power… and then you would join them."

"But now…" He slowly rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. "My patience has run out. You have defied me, no matter what I had done to you. Your little trick was the last piece you could play. My time with you… is spent."

He unsheathed his sword, turned to Hiccup and raised it high.

"NO!" Astrid screamed, desperately trying to squirm out of her captor's grip as tears began to well up. "No…"

"Astrid…" Hiccup whispered, prompting his wife to glance at her beloved with a sob. "It's gonna be okay… I… I love you…"

Astrid sniffed as the first tear rolled down, a soldier raising a knife to her throat as she gasped. "I love you too…"

"Your final breath, Hiccup Haddock… wasted on the wrong words." Keiser boasted, ready to finish off this nuisance…

"Admiral!"

The voice cut him off. Gesturing to his men to keep his captives secure, he turned to the speaker.

"Gerald… you should have a good explanation for this interruption." He said in annoyance.

"I do, sir." The boy reported. "The mission was a success."

Keiser paused. "What mission?"

"The mission to New Berk. My objective was achieved flawlessly."

"Under whose authority?" Keiser asked firmly.

"Mine," Vollert answered, stepping forth. "You will be pleased about what our spy has obtained, my lord. You see… I had my suspicions about Hiccup's directions."

Gerald reached into his shirt pocket and held out a slip of paper, which Keiser snatched from his grip.

"I had infiltrated the militia group under New Berk's command for some time now." He said. "I snuck into Hiccup's home and searched through his notes. And I caught something that would pique your interest."

Keiser unfurled the paper… and a sense of accomplishment washed over him as he read it.

"Yes…" he whispered as he heard Hiccup and Astrid gasp in horror. "Finally… after twenty-five years of searching… of dreaming… I have it at last."

"No." Hiccup murmured, only for the soldier nearby to silence him. Keiser turned to the couple with victory gleaming in his eye.

"I am impressed, Hiccup. I now see the mind that clashed with Viggo Grimborn all those years ago. You thought you could keep me away from my destiny… and yet I now have it within my grasp."

"M-my people will come for you!" Hiccup protested. "You won't win this!"

"Are you always this foolish?" Keiser taunted in amusement. "The Shieldbreaker cannot be stopped. The downfall of the dragons is inevitable, Haddock."

"He's not wrong, my lord," Gerald spoke up. "You won't go unchallenged this time. Unfortunately, I had been discovered on New Berk. Their forces will come, along with the girl."

Keiser suddenly stopped as Hiccup and Astrid's breaths caught in their throats.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked firmly.

"The girl, sir. She will come for you."

Keiser turned to face Gerald with a cold stare. "That is impossible. She is dead." He spoke. "I threw her overboard. I left her to die in the ocean." Behind him, he failed to notice the couple's exchanged looks of surprise and relief.

"Believe me, sir. I am just as shocked as you are to discover she is alive. Although I cannot explain how she still walks this earth, I can tell you this. There is more to her than you think."

"How?" Keiser asked. "Who is this girl? Why does she devote herself so strongly to their cause? Their protection?" he gestured to Hiccup and Astrid.

"All I can say now, sir, is that she is more than just a pretender of the West Wind. She is more than just a simple Hooligan. You think you know about Hiccup and Astrid's lives, do you not?"

"I do," Keiser replied. "What are you saying, Gerald?"

The spy only smiled as he walked away.

"You don't know everything…"

Keiser was left only in silence as Gerald vanished below deck. After congratulating Vollert for authorizing the mission, he turned to his men.

"Keep them above deck." He ordered. "I want to make them watch as their greatest companions fall into nothingness."

The soldiers complied, keeping Hiccup and Astrid where they were as Keiser turned to the helmsman.

"Southeast!" he commanded. "The Hidden World awaits!"

"Aye, sir!" came the reply. But before the ships could change course… a wind blew across the deck.

A wind from the west.

His eye narrowing in annoyance, Keiser strode to the side of the deck. His thoughts wandered off back to the girl.

_So, you still live. What a surprise. First New Berk, then Berserker Island, then your foolish rescue attempt. You have an annoying habit of not dying when you're meant to. _

_Perhaps there is more to you than I give you credit for, girl. Just what is it that makes my prisoners care for you? Mourn for you when I defeated you? _

_And most importantly… who are you? _

…

Zephyr's POV

"People of New Berk, we face a dire situation." I begin, standing before the assembled villagers in the Great Hall. "Most of you should remember when our shores were stormed by the Shieldbreaker fleet. They destroyed many homes and abducted my parents: your rightful leaders. Why? Because he sought the location of the Hidden World's entrance: something my father entrusted you to protect. I am thankful of you all for keeping it safe… but we could only keep it safe for so long."

"What has become of our Chief and Chieftess?" someone asks.

"That is a question that has plagued me for some time," I reply. "Throughout this crisis, I have established several allies and a small army to assist us. But during a battle on Berserker Island, a heavy toll was taken on me: the death of the noble warrior Heather, who was a good friend to my parents. Some of you knew her well… and I share in your grief.

But her death spurred me to commit an act only my father would be capable of. Over the course of my life, I have been taught to protect my people and to listen to their words. Well… that sense of protection is what did me in.

Just last night, I silently left the island on a small boat in hopes of boarding the fleet, defeating Keiser, the Shieldbreaker leader, and rescuing my parents. But my mind was so focused on protecting you all… I paid little attention as to what happened to me."

Murmurs of confusion ring out throughout the Hall, and I wait for the noise to settle before I continue.

"My foolish attempt failed. Keiser defeated me, broke my axe in half and threw me overboard, leaving me to die."

"Does… does this mean?" someone asked in shock.

"Yes," I reply sadly. "My parents now believe me… to be dead. Their own daughter, their first symbol of their beautiful new life, lost forever."

A few shouts of criticism ring out… and I let them come.

"Shame on you!"

"What would your father think of you?"

"How are you even alive?"

I hold up a hand to silence them. "I've been asking the same question. I cannot properly explain why I am still here, for my memory is hazy on that part. But when I returned… I was heartbroken when I realized what I had done.

But Eguala, one of my new allies, grew displeased at my actions. Some of you remember what happened at the docks. How she berated me with her words and opinions. How she said I should have stayed dead. That what I did was irredeemable. How I was not fit to lead. And most importantly… how I was not fit to lead you."

The Hall is silent.

"Her last words did the trick. They broke me, stirring up hurtful memories when I was only a child. When I was little, some of the children mocked me about my status as heiress. How since I was a girl, I was not allowed to follow in my father's footsteps. Their taunts have always haunted me… until this day.

I must have been at my worst. I don't remember how long I cried myself out, all alone in my house. I feared that some of you believed Eguala, that what I did meant I couldn't lead you when my father would step down. At that moment, I was empty. I had lost all hope… but not everyone did."

I find my grandmother's face in the crowd. The moment we make eye contact, she smiles proudly at me. I smile back before addressing everyone.

"My grandmother knew the pain I felt, for she had witnessed it in my father. When she came to me, she asked me a question. 'Who are you?' Well… I told her I was nothing. The product of a useless runt who caused nothing but trouble when he was a boy.

And she told me that my father felt the very same thing, that he suffered pain and hardship he believed he would never put behind him. Many times throughout his life, actually. Moments when, after he met Toothless and formed the Dragon Riders, he felt he would never live up to the expectations of his own father. That, without his dragon, he was truly useless.

But only a few things made him recover and regain the strength and courage he needed to become the strongest of us all: his friends." I turn to Adrian and Avicia, who nod at me in reassurance.

"His family." I turn to Nuffink, who is standing next to Grandma as they smile at me with pride.

"And all of you." I gesture out to the whole crowd, who seem inspired by my words. Most of them now look at me not in annoyance and disrespect as they had done all those years ago… but in acceptance. In service. With a will to follow.

"You have told me that I am exactly like my father in many ways… and you are right." I say warmly. "He tended to screw up disastrously back on Old Berk, and so will I. He believed that he could never live up to his father, whereas I believe I will be too much like him. Turns out… I have just enough of him in me.

And if he needs the help of everyone he knows and loves to help him through the hardest times of his life… then I will need it too. And I trust you all enough to give that to me. To make me realize that I'm not alone. That I'm _never _alone."

My heart nearly soars as I prepare my final words.

"And so I ask you that same question… who am I? I will tell you right here, and right now. I am Zephyr Valka Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, firstborn daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. The next heir to the throne of Berk. When I was a little girl, I made a solemn vow to my father that I would protect the home of the dragons when the time came to do so.

And that time has come! One of my own allies has betrayed me, delivering the location of the Hidden World to our enemy. My father had given out false information to stall him, so it will be some days' time before our enemy reaches the door to the underground realm. I call upon your strength in our most desperate hour, but not as warriors under my command! Not as my people and not as my friends, but as my family! You are all the family I have here today, so I trust you with my life to follow me into the battle to come!

But I ask you of this: the Shieldbreaker may claim themselves to be invincible, but you are not to listen to those claims! I believe that there is a weakness, and I believe that weakness is to be exploited! We WILL prevail against this threat that poses a danger to the dragons and our tribe alike! If we wish to have the powers of the gods themselves on our side, then so be it!

The only way we will triumph is that we stand and fight together! And I do not just mean every Viking I see before me! I mean that all who share in my father's ideals for peace shall join us in this fight! The Outcasts, the Berserkers, the Wingmaidens and the Defenders of the Wing! The Shieldbreaker poses as great a threat to them as they do for us!

With all of us united against a common foe, our tribes will live on to see another day and the dragons will elude extinction once more! The day shall be won, but only if you believe in me just like I believe in each of you!

So I ask you now, with the future itself at stake! I ask you now because this is not my battle alone! I ask you… ARE YOU WITH ME?"

Before anyone else can answer, two unified voices ring out from the far end of the Hall. The voices of old friends of mine who struggled with their own troubles of this crisis.

"WE'RE WITH HER, WHO ELSE?!"

The Great Hall erupts into a rallying cheer so loud it could be felt all the way to Valhalla, where our fallen ancestors listen. I raise my fist high as my people do the same, adding my own voice to the entire tribe.

…

**(A/N: Invincible – Kelly Clarkson) **

The tribe spurs into action immediately after the meeting. Men and women head to the docks and ready as many ships as they can, while my militia force arms their forces and prepare their own ships, stolen from the Shieldbreaker armada with the Berk crest now imprinted on the sails.

With a proud feeling in my chest, I step outside the Hall and place my hands on my hips, marveling at my people's actions. My words had inspired them greatly… just like Dad would have done.

A hand calmly places itself on my left shoulder. I turn to see Grandma smiling at me warmly. "Your father would be every bit as proud as I am." She whispers with pride. "As well as your grandfather when he sees how far his own family has come."

Someone sniffs to my right, and I turn to see Nuffink wiping a tear off his cheek. He opens his mouth to say something, but I'm already one step ahead of him.

"Let me guess," I say with a smirk. "_That _was the most beautiful speech you've ever heard from me."

"Actually…" he says with a cracking voice. "I'm just gonna stop saying that from now on. You get better each time."

"Aw, thank you," I say, enveloping him in a hug. When we pull back, he heads down the stairs into the bustling village. The same determined smile that came from Grandma's calming words has found its way onto my face once again, my heart surging with determination.

For what seemed to be the first time in my life… I feel strong. Invincible like my mother and unwilling to back down like my father. The perfect blend of both my parents. Those little taunts about me not being Chieftess didn't matter anymore. I feel like they never did, like I was upset and crying over something I'd overcome with ease.

**(song stops)**

"Hey, hey! There she is! The woman of the hour!"

I turn to the voice… and smile when I see the assembled group. Just like my own parents had their friends, Nuffink and I had some of our own. However, our time together was severed thanks to the Shieldbreaker crisis.

The first ones to greet me are Snuffnut and Bluffnut, the so-called "Spawns of Loki". Unlike their parents, who they had to help recover after Keiser gave them the whooping of their lives, the two are actually cousins who treat each other like the siblings Ruff and Tuff once were. It pleases me to know that their unified words at the end of my speech made them stop squabbling with each other… at least for five minutes.

"At last, after many years of self-doubt and the agony in your soul," Snuff begins in a dramatic tone, dark blue eyes staring into my own and blonde locks shaking with every movement of his head. "You have finally realized your true purpose in life. The time has come to embrace your true destiny and finish the journey you have embarked down. You. Are. Ready."

"Uh, thanks," I reply, unsure of his choice of words. It felt like a teeny bit too much. Before he can ramble on any further, Bluffnut shoves him aside to congratulate me.

"First of all," she says with glinting green eyes. "That was amazing, even for a Haddock like yourself. Ya know, you really are-"

"'Becoming just like your father'. I know." I finish with an eye-roll, having heard the phrase too many times to count.

"Cuz, that was my line!" Snuffnut whined as he stood. "I wanted to say that!"

"Oh? Then why didn't you?" she teased back, prompting him to tackle her to the ground. As the two wrestle each other and start getting dirt in Bluff's light-tan hair, I sigh, knowing my words made their truce temporary after all.

The next person to approach me is Spikelout, son of Snotlout. Almost as brash as his father, yet not irritating enough to woo me constantly like his old man did to my mother. Obviously, I think the reason he doesn't try this is because he knows how hard I can hit.

"I'm gonna be honest here," he tells me. "I didn't think you had it in you, Z. I mean… wow."

"So you like it?" I ask him as Nuffink heads over to break up the twin cousins' brawl.

"Speechless," he replies, adjusting his helmet with strands of brown hair tucked underneath. "I think you might have even surpassed your old man with that one."

"Heh. I can only imagine what he would say to me… probably feel a bit jealous." I say jokingly. Before he can reply to that, two yelps ring out to the side. I almost laugh when I see Nuffink holding the cousins by their ears, with their faces being winces of pain. Spikelout has to fight the tears of laughter that threaten to cover his hazel eyes.

Nuffink releases his grip on the twins as they moan for mercy. As they hold their ears with my brother smiling in satisfaction, the last of the team approaches me. Ingrid, daughter of Fishlegs and one of my closest friends. I'd recognize her braided blonde hair and light green eyes anywhere. When we were just kids, she had sworn an "oath", as she said, to help me protect the secret of the dragons. It came as no surprise, seeing as she inherited her father's love and fascination for them.

"So… he knows where it is now?" she asks me nervously. I nod with closed eyes. "All the more reason to act as soon as we can. But, thanks to my dad's fake directions, it'll take some time for Keiser and the Shieldbreaker fleet to get there. And that's our opportunity."

Ingrid crosses her arms expectantly with a knowing smirk. "So what's the plan?"

For once, I'm glad to hear those words. I step back, allowing everyone a listening chance.

"I've already sent out some messenger ships to ask the Outcasts, Berserkers, Wingmaidens, and Defenders of the Wing to aid us. The Shieldbreaker threatens them as they do us." I begin. "Hopefully, they'll all accept my dire request."

"I haven't even seen it in action," Nuffink sighs. "But I'm starting to miss Terror Mail."  
"Believe me, so do I," I reply. "But now, we need to focus on our part. The Hidden World entrance shouldn't be too far away from here… although I can't remember how long it'll take to reach it."

Bluffnut groans and facepalms. "I hate long trips."

"Ships and weapons are being prepared as we speak. So what all of you need to do is to get ready yourselves. Most, if not all of you have been trained to fight, so now is the time to put that training to use. Head to the armory and gear up with whatever you think is best."

"Uh, Z? Quick question?" Snuffnut asks, raising a hand.

"Yes?"

"Will this battle have explosions?"

I'm not even gonna ask what the point of that question is. I sigh. "With basically every known type of dragon in existence taking part? Yes, Snuff. Lots and lots of explosions."

"All right!" he cheers, pumping his fist. Without another word, he races off to the armory with his cousin hot on his heels. Spike and Ingrid glance to me for reassurance, and I nod. "You know what to do."

As they take off, Nuffink begins to follow them.

"Nuff?" I ask, making him stop in his tracks. "A word."

"Yeah?"

"With what's about to happen…" I say, scratching my head nervously. "I figured that now would be the chance to try them out."

"Try what out?"

"These, of course," I reply, opening my bag and revealing the two gadgets I had designed and built. At the sight of them, my brother swallows nervously, the sight of them bringing back embarrassing memories.

"Um, are you sure about this?" he whispers. "I'm not gonna, you know, hurt myself with these again?"

"Oh, quit worrying," I say with a smirk. "I already tweaked them. They should be good to go." Holding out the grapple launcher, I attach it to his left arm. Shortly after, I attach the shield gauntlet to my own arm.

"What about you? Your axe was destroyed when you fought Keiser," he says to me. "Don't you need a weapon?"

I smile before reaching for the cylindrical Dragon Blade at my hip. "I have one."

His eyes widen when he sees it. "Holy mother of Thor…" he gasps. "Is that the… that can't be…"

"It is," I say. "Grandma's kept it hidden for all these years. It still works, but… I can't use it for too long. The flame will permanently go out if I do."

"You know how to use it, right?"

"Of course I do! Don't you remember Mom's lessons?"

The memory is still satisfying to this day. We started our training when I was nine and Nuffink was six. I never did so well firsthand, such as accidentally releasing my grip on an axe too early when I threw it, and when a mace proved too heavy for me and I collapsed. The only thing I was good at back then was a bow because Dad taught me how when I begged to shoot an arrow when I was four. To my surprise, Dad had let me... with my very own, a gift he had made for me.

I ended up teaching Nuffink how to shoot a bow when he was seven. His efforts were almost laughable when he missed the target, one arrow sticking into a Viking's mug while he drank from it, another startling a sheep and making it knock over some barrels as it fled in panic. It took some time, but he eventually got the hang of it. He seemed very proud of himself afterward.

Being the adventurer and warrior type he dreamed of being during our childhood, he was already a natural with a dagger, since it was almost like his wooden toy sword. With each lesson that Mom taught us, he got better while I tried my best to keep up. It wasn't until I added my acrobatics and maneuverability with axes and swords did I finally started improving. I'll never forget Mom's congratulations.

Bringing myself back to the present, I place the Dragon Blade back on my skirt as I address my brother. "Anyway, just… watch yourself, okay?" I remind him, not trying to sound too anxious about him.

"Same to you." He replies, heading off to the docks. With a smile, I start to head after him…

"Miss Zephyr?"

The voice of a child stops me in my tracks. Turning, I see a young boy with black hair and brown eyes staring up at me. It's not long before I realize this is the same boy from the attack: the one who Nuffink helped get to safety after he dealt with the soldier tormenting him.

"Are the Chief and Chieftess gonna come home?" he asks in a pleading tone.

I crouch down with a warm smile. "They will," I say, gently stroking his hair. "I'll make sure of it."

"Okay," He says. "I think you'll be a great Chieftess."

"You do, huh?"

"I heard you in the Great Hall. Are you really gonna protect everyone?"

I know all too well that there are some deaths that I can't prevent. I can't guarantee that every man and woman will return. But what I can guarantee is that the tribe will survive.

"I'll do the best I can. I promise." I whisper.

The boy looks at me again. "What can I do when you're gone? I don't wanna be useless…"

"No one does," I reply calmly. "But for now, I need you to look after whatever friends and family you have left. And I want you to pray."

"Pray?"

"Yes. Pray to all the gods and goddesses that they ensure our victory. And when we return… you will thank them. Can you do that for me, um…"

"Erik," He says with a smile. "And yes, I will! I'll do my best!"

"Good," I answer. "Because everyone needs to do their best right now. It's all we need." Taking his head in both hands, I lean over and lightly plant a kiss in his hair. When I pull away, he is completely stunned.

"Now go, Erik," I whisper sweetly. "Go be the best you can be."

As I stand, he squeals in glee and races away as fast as he can go.

"You do realize he's gonna start blabbering about how he has a girlfriend, right?" Nuffink asks from behind me. Realizing he hasn't gone very far, I roll my eyes.

"Relax," I tell him. "When he gets older, he probably won't remember it."

"But he'll definitely remember what you told him." He says, heading down the path as I follow him.

"Yeah," I mutter to myself as I turn to the clear blue sky. "He definitely will…"

…

**(A/N: Third Date – HTTYD: THW soundtrack)**

_Before I knew it, night had already fallen when New Berk had vanished from the fleet's horizon. On the lead ship, I told Nuffink and the others to get some rest. Mainly because we would need it. Before I also retired to sleep, I had ordered one of the Vikings at the bow to keep watch. _

_But strangely, instead of the feeling of soft fabric beneath me, there was now cool hard rock. _

_Slowly, I open my eyes… and realize that I'm not on the ship anymore. _

_I stand, my eyes taking in the sight of colorful fungi and crystals. Giant stalactites pop out everywhere like mountains. The sound of rushing waterfalls fills my ears and I step out into the light… _

_A large, beautiful cavern system stretches out before me. All kinds of colors glow in the distance. It looks like nothing I've ever seen… it's like staring at another world. _

_"__Where in all the nine realms am I?" I whisper to myself. _

"Home."

_The voice makes me gasp. I whirl my head upward to my left… and a brilliant streak of light flies into view from behind a fungi-colored rock formation. The light weaves and streaks around the bioluminescent landforms… and slows to a stop right above me. _

_It's… that Valkyrie from the ocean? _

_"__W… what are you doing here?" I ask it. _

"Why else would I be here?" _it replies. _"There is nowhere safe on the surface where I can be now."

_Its wings flap in harmony, the light surrounding its body making it impossible to make out. I don't understand what it's doing here. _

_"__What do you mean? What is this place?" _

_Silence. _

"Oh, young one. It seems your memory is somewhat scrambled. Do you not remember me?"

_"__No. Should I?" _

"Hmm… a curious aspect of your species. But perhaps this shall make you remember."

_Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the Valkyrie's body, making me shriek and cover my eyes. The light soon dims… and I open my eyes. What I see before me… makes me gasp in shock. _

_There was no Valkyrie… because it never was one. Instead rests a beautiful white dragon with blue eyes, its four wings and tail now fully recognizable. It all comes back to me in a rush. _

_"__Y…you?!" I shout in surprise. "YOU were the one who saved me?!" _

_The Light Fury closes her eyes and bows her head like she's saying yes. _"So you do remember after all…"

_"__Yes, I…" I start, then trail off. "Wait… you… you can talk?" _

"It is no voice you hear, young one," _she says calmly without moving her mouth. _"It is thoughts."

_"__Then… how can I…" _

"The answer will reveal itself to you. But that must be for another time."

_She flies off a short distance and I chase after her, stopping at the edge of a cliff. She turns to face the surrounding area. _

"For now, a terrible threat approaches my home. Something that my kind has never faced the might of."

_"__Your home?" I whisper… before I realize the truth of her words. "You mean… THIS is the Hidden World?!" I gesture out to the enchanting landscape around me in shock. _

"So that is what you call it. Interesting." _The Light Fury says. _"Opinions aside, if this threat succeeds in its terrible mission, it will spell death and annihilation of us all."

_I know what she means. If Keiser succeeds in bringing extinction to the dragons, he'll go after all who share my father's beliefs. He'll go after New Berk next, followed by all of my father's allies until no one is left to challenge him. Until nothing is left of my father, my family and everything I know. The Archipelago would fall under his terrible wrath. _

_"__I won't let that happen," I tell her. "I swore to my father that I would protect this place with my life." _

"Your father is truly a remarkable person." _The Light Fury says. _"He showed me that I did not need to fear every human on the surface world. He showed me things most humans hid around my kind. Aspects that proved our races to be equal."

_She flies off, a streak of light trailing behind her. Flying past one cave that illuminates as she passes, I see two Deadly Nadders, a green and a yellow one, cuddling with each other. _

"Love."

_The Light Fury flies over a dark clearing on the cavern floor. Fungi and crystals brighten their glow as she passes, lighting up the area. In the cavern, several dragon hatchlings stare at a small river in curiosity. _

"Imagination."

_Finally, she flies past one of the giant stalactites. As it brightens up with the nearby bioluminescent mushrooms, a green Terrible Terror places a small stone on an organized pile of stones. _

"Creativity."

_She flies back to me, the streak of light fading as she slows. Her sky-blue eyes match my own as she stares. The same eyes I remember seeing as a little girl looks to me in hope. _

"Your father showed me that our races can coexist, but yours is not yet ready. Now, the corruptness and anger that flows through these ones wish to destroy us. They are blind to who we really are. And for that… you must protect us all. Your father attempted to sacrifice himself to spare my life and that of my mate's. But he had revealed the truth I could not forget, and I could not afford for him to perish.

I saved him that day, and for that, I have saved you when all seemed lost for you, young one. But now… it is your turn to save us from our extinction. _All _of us."

_The Light Fury flies off towards the distance, the streak of light notifying her location. Before long, she returns to me… and not alone. _

_Hundreds, if not thousands of dragons, fly into view. All of them are glowing with magnificent colors on their bodies: an effect from the Hidden World's bioluminescence. Hatchlings, juveniles, adults, Titan Wings, even the one-tusked Bewilderbeast that my father and his dragon had defeated so long ago. Each and every dragon looks directly at me. And in their eyes, I see the same thing. _

_A plead for help. A hope that they will live on. Trust in me. _

_A shrieking roar rings out and some of the dragons make way. A black streak zooms into view and lands right near me. Its body glowing blue in several places due to the crystals here, its spine flashes blue as its wings fold in and its emerald eyes open. In them lies the same hope within the others' eyes. And this dragon has something else in his eyes: a sense of pride. _

_"__Toothless…" I whisper, the mighty Night Fury bowing in response to the name. _

_Something thuds to my right, and I turn to see a light blue Deadly Nadder with several scales glowing. The same sense of pride can be seen in its yellow eyes. _

_"__Stormfly…" _

_The dragon coos in reply, her wings spread out. Before long, the dragons formerly belonging to my parents' friends join in. _

_Hookfang stands tall and bold, looking somewhat impressed with me. _

_Barf and Belch stare at me with all four eyes, belief in me in each of them. _

_Meatlug wags her tail happily as if cheering me on. _

_Three shrieking roars echo from above, and three dragons speed by quicker than I can blink. Before I can move to see what they were, the Light Fury speaks with white wings spread. _

"Remember… all of the dragons you see are at risk. The promise you made to your father must be made now. It is time to finally fulfill your destiny. To become who you were meant to be. Should we fall into extinction, all who remember us will never be the same.

You must not fail your father and your family, young one. You must not fail me. You must not fail _us_."

_As one, the dragons release a powerful roar the echoes across the entire Hidden World as the dream begins to fade. I silently bid my temporary farewell to the Light Fury… now she's helped me like Grandma did, providing me with an extra boost of courage and determination. _

**(song stops)**

My eyes open, finding myself back in the ship's sleeping quarters. A smile forms on my face as the Light Fury's words provide my warmth and hope of my own.

The final battle was approaching… and no matter what it took, I would _not _fail.

For the dragons. For the Hidden World.

For my people. For those who side with my tribe.

And for my family. For my parents, my brother and the entire Haddock clan.

**(A/N: This is it! The final battle approaches! The fate of all dragon-kind, as well as the people of New Berk, hangs in the balance! **

**This next chapter will not only feature the battle for the Hidden World, but it will also provide insight into this "Reckoning" weapon, as well as three dragons who have remained in shadows and secrecy throughout the story. **

**I'm really excited to show it to you guys, but unfortunately, I can't give everything away here. All I can say is that I'm going for an Avengers: Endgame/Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker style for the final showdown. **

**But with school right around the corner (I still can't believe I'm a senior already and I wanted to post this before it started) and with how long the chapter will eventually be, it's gonna be a long time until it's up. I promise you guys that while it won't be the last chapter in the story, it'll still be a good one. **

**I can't wait until it's added here, but patience is something we all need right now. I hope you're ready for how everything plays out… because I certainly am. **

**P.S. I hardly give any thought or pay attention to the rest of the Riders' children (I mainly believe it's because we've never seen them) so I just stick with whatever names I believe suit them best from other fics, whether it's like the rest of the family or something else completely. Plus, I think no proper second-gen fanfic is complete without them. **

**Next time, we'll find out how it all ends. **

**And Zephyr is ready for whatever her enemy will throw at her... is she?) **


	13. Battle for the Hidden World

**(A/N: Ready The Ships – HTTYD soundtrack) **

The Shieldbreaker fleet, with what appeared to be hundreds of warships decorated with strong metal and imposing designs, sailed steadily towards their ultimate destination. Shouts and orders rang out across the decks. Soldiers rushed to arm themselves and ready the anti-dragon weapons.

Ballistae were loaded up with arrows strong enough to puncture the flesh of a dragon. Iron jaw-like traps were raised open. And on every ship, dozens of cylindrical devices, which had designs of dragons on them, were rolled into position. Hatches from below deck opened to allow the devices from below access.

The shattered shield emblem on the fleet's green sails stood out boldly. The battering rams on the bows were ready to puncture the wooden hulls of any enemy ship. With this much strength and weaponry at their disposal… this fleet was ready to bring about the end of an era.

Keiser stared at his assembled army. His all too powerful fleet. For years, he had assembled the greatest military power the world has ever known… and the world didn't even know it existed. That would all change today. When he was finished with the dragons, he'd claim control of the entire Barbaric Archipelago… after wiping out every settlement and village in it.

He turned his attention back to the deck of his flagship, to where he stood at the helm. Two soldiers tightened a strong metal chain on the center mast and, with the job done, stepped back. Held firmly within the chains were none other than the Chief and Chieftess of New Berk themselves; helpless in the face of Keiser's might. He wanted them to watch what was to unfold.

He could see it in their faces. The fear, the disbelief, the inevitable. They knew what was about to happen… and they could do nothing to stop it.

Keiser's emerald eye shifted to the clear-blue ocean, lit up by clouds and the bright sun. But he was focused on one thing. One thing he had been searching for all these years.

Then… he heard it.

The sound… of a rushing waterfall.

Never taking his eyes off the horizon, he held up a fist. The flagship slowed to a halt and the sound of falling anchors filled his ears. Behind him, the entire fleet slowed down as his eye rested on his prize a few miles ahead.

There it was. A large hole in the middle of the sea, just like the sailors said. The Caldera, they called it, with water endlessly pouring down into its depths. Keiser knew of boats that were drawn into the current and vanished into the abyss… and he had anticipated this. The anchors on each warship prevented his own fleet from sharing that same fate.

With his raised hand, he made a circular spinning motion with one finger.

Out of the corner of his eye, multiple ships circled around the Caldera until they formed a formation similar to that of a blockade. Catapults were prepared as Keiser's flagship slightly steered to starboard, in an act to counter the water currents.

The captain of each ship turned to the flagship, all of them waiting on Keiser's command. The half-masked madman raised a hand high, pausing to savor the looks of worry and fear on Hiccup and Astrid's faces…

_I've waited twenty-five years for this. _

He closed it into a fist.

Green fireballs launched from each of the attack ships encircling the waterfall, plummeting into the giant hole. They smashed against the rocky walls while some dove deeper. As if this was the end, Hiccup intertwined his fingers with Astrid's and squeezed gently. She squeezed back, knowing he would be right here.

Keiser made no motion to separate them. He allowed them to have their final moments. They weren't of any importance anymore. Soon, they would join their so-called friends in their afterlife… and watch as their world came crumbling down.

**(song stops)**

…

_Boom. _

_Boom. _

_Boom. _

Vibration after vibration rumbled through the tunnels and caverns, alerting several dragons. Roars of panic and alarm echoed throughout the Hidden World. Mother dragons grabbed their hatchlings and flew off to safety while others, roaring and snarling angrily, flew towards the route that led to the surface.

They all knew what was happening. Somehow, humans had found the entrance to their home… and they intended to finish what they had started centuries ago. But no matter how many there were, the dragons would leave no survivors. Their sacred home had to be protected. There had to be no survivors who would tell other humans.

A green Deadly Nadder flew off towards one of the Hidden World's rookeries with her chirping hatchlings clutched tightly in her claws. Suddenly, another of those vibrations threw her flight pattern off-balance. She squawked in surprise as she slammed against one of the towering stalagmites… and one of her babies to fall from her talon.

The Nadder screamed in terror when she noticed her falling offspring. This one, a dark-blue male, wasn't old enough to fly yet. The mother could do nothing as her remaining hatchlings squeaked and chirped in fear. There was not enough time to set them down on a fungi formation and dive after the hatchling that was in danger. If she just dove after him, she could endanger more of them.

All the poor dragon could do was wail in sorrow as her baby, shrieking in terror and flapping its tiny wings as hard as it could, vanished into the darkness below…

…and a black figure shot up from the depths, catching the Nadder by surprise.

The hatchling squeaked in terror as it was lifted up, its mother setting her other babies down on a fungi platform. The black dragon landed and released the dark-blue baby, who rushed to its mother while squeaking happily. Trilling and squawking in joy, the Nadder lovingly nuzzled her beautiful hatchling… before lifting up her head.

His sleek black scales almost glowing in the crystals and his spine glowing a bright blue, the Alpha rumbled lowly as his emerald eyes gazed at the female Nadder. Chirping in thanks and understanding, the Nadder took off with all of its hatchlings in its talons.

He watched as flocks of dragons flew towards the surface with roars of warning and battle. His eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped his throat. He never thought he would see a rare chance in which his home… his new home was under attack. But he knew all too well what to do if a day like this came…

_"__Toothless!" _

He did not turn, for he already knew who had spoken. Instead, that name flowed through his body and wings. His old life flashed before him in an instant; his thoughts wandered to his old friend.

His old friend had sworn to protect the Hidden World, so he had to have a part in this somehow. Had he failed yet again, or was he unaware of what was happening?

_"__Toothless! What's happening?" _

A blue Deadly Nadder appeared on his right, staring in disbelief at the flocks of dragons before them. _"Are… Are we under attack? But how…?" _

_"__Questions can wait, Stormfly." _The Night Fury replied sternly. _"For now, I need you and the others to head up there and see who has dared to attack this place. Surveillance only until you see me up there. Understand?" _

Stormfly bowed without hesitation. _"Yes, my Alpha." _As she took off, Toothless noticed a familiar batch of white appear on his left side.

His eyes narrowed again. _"It's time." _He growled. _"Get them." _

_"__Are you sure they're ready?" _his mate asked him. _"All they've been through are stealth operations, not a full-scale war. All they know is to not be seen." _

_"__It's not just stealth they've been taught." _Toothless told her. _"They've been trained their whole lives to prepare for a moment like this. Combat, flight formations, using their shots wisely… basically everything I've been taught. And now training is over. They know how to handle themselves… They're ready." _

_"__As you wish." _She replied before taking off. Toothless flew off towards the path to the Caldera, his spine flashing blue as several dragons flew in from behind him. With a rallying roar, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself shot up the waterfalls and into the surface world…

…

**(A/N: first half of Battling the Green Death – HTTYD score) **

Hiccup and Astrid, chained together on the flagship's main mast, watched with horrified eyes as swarms of dragons began flying out of the massive waterfall. Within seconds, the battle erupted as they blasted out fireballs. The resulting explosions sent soldiers flying and screaming, while others stood their ground and readied the weapons.

"FIRE!"

An arrow flew out from a ballista, piercing through a Monstrous Nightmare's chest and killing it on the spot. Bolas and razor wire flung through the air, shredding wings and entangling the creatures, making them fall into the ocean as they flailed around.

Small fires broke out on the attack ships, which some soldiers worked quickly to dispose of. Astrid closed her eyes in hopes of blocking out the sight while her husband turned in Keiser's direction.

"There are tens of thousands of dragons in the Hidden World," He spoke as a final warning. "And you've got, what, hundreds of ships and soldiers at your disposal? You're outnumbered, Keiser. You and your army are no match for them!"

At that moment, a purple Deadly Nadder thumped down on the deck of the flagship, snarling and flinging its tail spikes at the caught off-guard soldiers. Some of the spikes bounced off the armor while those not in armor were struck and killed. One soldier even managed to grab one of the spikes, nock it into his bow and shoot it back at the dragon, to Astrid's surprise. The Nadder only deflected the returned projectile with a swing of its head.

"I agree with you, Hiccup," Keiser spoke calmly as the soldiers gathered near something the couple couldn't see. The Nadder growled and raised its tail, stalking towards the men. Keiser only smiled as he watched the beast approach him.

"But this is."

A small hissing noise rang through the air, drawing the attention of both humans and the lone dragon. The soldiers quickly moved aside, revealing one of those strange devices. The Nadder stared at it curiously before narrowing its eyes, snarling and charging up its flame. With a roar, it charged at the device, ready to blast it with pure magnesium…

…and the small spark on the device's back vanished inside the mechanism.

KABOOM!

A green flash erupted from the device's front, the projectile within striking the Nadder dead in the torso. As the resulting cloud of smoke washed over Hiccup and Astrid, they heard the pained, agonizing scream of the dragon… followed by a loud thud.

The smoke cleared… and both humans gasped as their hearts sank.

The Nadder lay dead and motionless before them, its eyes empty and a fleshy hole blown clean through its chest.

"No…" Hiccup murmured as he took in the sight.

"With these weapons, I shall bring about the end of an era and begin a new one," Keiser spoke to them. "An era of peace. An era of no suffering. An era of protection and security against further threats. An era… without dragons."

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Such a petty threat. But it is you who will not win. When I am finished here… your home will be next, Haddocks." Keiser replied. "Soon, there will be nothing left of the dragons… and there will be nothing left of you and your people. None shall remember you, Hiccup and Astrid. Not your lives, not what you did… not even your own names."

Before Hiccup could reply, a gust of wind washed over the ship. It seemed to catch Keiser off-guard, as he appeared confused by the light breeze.

"Sir!" someone barked from behind Keiser. "Incoming!"

"What? What is the meaning of this, soldier?"

The soldier pointed out to sea, in the direction the gust of wind had come from… to the west.

And to the west… was an approaching fleet of Viking ships with a dragon taking the form of a spiral on its sails. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened as they recognized the emblem… New Berk.

Keiser, on the other hand, stormed over to the railing and glared at the fleet, shoving the soldier aside. "So you do live after all," he spoke, his eye furrowing in anger. "Not for long, girl."

He turned to the soldiers before him and bellowed out an order. "READY THE CANNONS!"

They rushed off, working to aim the starboard cannons right in the direction of the fleet. Once they were all in position, Keiser raised a hand… and swung it down.

The cannons rocketed back as green clouds of smoke erupted from their barrels. Circular ammunition sped out with the pace of a flying dragon. The flagship jolted from the blasts, causing Hiccup and Astrid to wince at the sound of the blasts. All they could do now was hope that the fleet could reach them in time.

**(song stops)**

…

Zephyr's POV

Stepping out onto the main deck and tightening my kransen, I take in the sight of the Vikings on board the ship I commanded. Upon noticing me, several Vikings place their fists on their hearts. I stride past them, my eyes set on the fleet ahead.

To be honest, the Shieldbreaker armada is a lot bigger than I remember it. Perhaps the entire fleet is here, every ship designed after Drago's – and later the Warlords' – armada with Keiser's own menacing additions. I refuse to let that fact intimidate me, but some Vikings swallow nervously at the sight of them before others snap them out of it.

Nuffink, Adrian and Avicia all stand near the bow, waiting for me. Opposite of them are Spikelout, Snuffnut, Bluffnut and Ingrid, all of them armed with a hammer, mace, double-edged spear, and short sword respectively. Passing them, I climb out onto the railing and grab one of the ropes to balance myself. Nearby, Nuffink mumbles something to himself about how this is our one chance and last shot, maybe forever.

The battle is already raging, with dragons flying in the sky. The attack ships below open fire continuously with modified traps and lighter cannons. Every time I see a dragon blasted or knocked out of the air, it feeds my determination to save them.

That's when I notice something on the ship dead ahead… the one I recognize to be the flagship, with soldiers on the upper scaffolding shooting arrow after arrow. Two figures are chained to the mast… my parents. My eyes narrow as soon as I spot them.. before a glint of metal catches my attention.

Several cannons rotate in the direction of our fleet. In the distance, I can see Keiser swing his hand down…

…and green flashes to emit from the ship. I squint, trying to make out what they are… and my answer literally hits me hard.

Projectiles, too fast for me to make out, tear right through the ship on the port side, sending wood, weapons, and Vikings flying into the sea. The wood of the hull is pierced all too easily, and the ship begins to sink.

My heart nearly stops beating. We didn't stand a chance. We couldn't stay out here much longer. There's only one thing I need to do.

I turn to the helmsman as smoke from the projectiles rises from the wreck. "RAMMING SPEED!"

The order is carried out; I begin to feel the ship speeding up. My brother and my friends all grip onto the hull tightly. We need to get to the fleet before they can open fire again.

I see Keiser notice the fleet's change in acceleration. He orders his men to ready the cannons again… this time, they're aiming right at my ship as the reloading process is carried out.

"Zephyr?" Nuffink calls out nervously. "I don't think we're gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!" I shout back. "We're already going as fast as we can!" Although, deep inside me, I can't help but worry with him.

"Come on… come on…" I hiss as I stare directly at the Shieldbreaker fleet. My heartbeat begins to pick up as the soldiers get into position and the cannons all aim right at my ship.

_We're almost there. We can still make it. _

We're getting closer to the fleet… but only close enough where I can hear a single command ring out from Keiser's mouth.

"FIRE!"

What happens next… is all a blur.

A blur of booming noises… of green flashes and puffs of smoke… of splintering and cracking wood… the screams of Nuffink and my friends as they're sent flying towards the back of the ship… and my own screams.

And then… ringing in my ears. My breathing as weakened gasps. Voices are faint as I crack open my eyes. I can't hear the roars of the dragons and shouting of soldiers anymore. My vision is blurred… I can feel the weight of wooden debris above me.

I'm suddenly reminded of that attack when my parents were taken from me. The feeling of helplessness… of pain and sorrow.

No! Not when I'm so close! I'm not gonna die here!

My muscles scream in protest as I push myself up with my arms. A pained groan escapes through clenched teeth as I try to rise… but the debris pinning me down is too much. I collapse, gasping.

I prepare myself to try again, readying myself to fight through my aching body…

…and the weight is suddenly gone.

I blink three times to clear my vision. Nuffink is standing above me, dropping the piece of wood in his hand with his blonde hair all gritty. He's already bruised and his breathing is ragged from the smoke and ash. He holds out a hand to me…

…and, with the best smile I can muster, I grab it. He pulls me up as we both moan in effort.

"Thanks… brother…" I wheeze, coughing in between words. He only smirks in reply.

"Can't breathe!" Snuffnut moans weakly from nearby. "I can't breathe!"

"Is…" I cough out. "Is everyone okay?"

"No! I am not okay!" Snuffnut wheezes as the smoke begins to clear. He's pinned under another pile of rubble with Bluffnut unconscious nearby. "Nothing about this is okay!"

Someone shouts out from behind us. Turning around, I see Spikelout struggling to stand, brushing wooden splinters off his shoulder. "Hold on, Snuff! I'm coming!" he calls, rushing past us and over to the pile.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Snuff wheezes as Spikelout grabs some rubble and starts tossing it aside. "Let me up! Let me up!"

"Nuff! Could use a little help here!" Spikelout calls to us. Nodding, my brother rushes over to assist him. I limp over to Bluffnut, whose fingers begin to twitch.

"Oooh…" she moans. "What the Hel happened? My skull's ringing like a bell…"

"We got hit…" I stammer out. "And we got hit hard."

With a yell, Spikelout weakly removes the last piece of rubble, allowing Snuffnut to stand on shaky legs. As he does so, another voice rings out.

"Guys?! Guys, can you hear me?!"

"Ingrid?" I reply, turning in the voice's direction. "Over here!"

A feminine figure stumbles through the dust and I run forward to catch her in my arms. "You okay?" I ask her.

"I'll… I'll be fine." She replies as she stands upright. "We still got our weapons, right?"

I pat the Dragon Blade at my hip, acknowledging its presence. The others quickly re-arm themselves… right before the sound of something rushing in fills my ears.

Water. Water flooding in and surrounding the ship. Other survivors stumble into view. They're beaten from the barrage, but not yet defeated. They all look to me for guidance.

"Guys?" Snuff says, noticing the water. "Guys, we gotta move!"

"Move where?" Ingrid asks him.

Before anyone else can reply, I stand tall and walk to the front of the group. Briefly looking back at the Vikings, I unhook the Dragon Blade from my skirt… and press my thumb down on the switch.

FA-WOOSH! The fiery blade snaps into existence. No sooner than it does, I raise it above my head and let out a battle cry that my mother would be proud of. The Vikings echo the cry back, weapons held high. Now directing my gaze on the flagship ahead, I charge.

The battle cry from my people continues from behind me as I run up the deck, swerving and jumping over holes and weak boards. Hopping onto the bow of the ship, I leap off, vanishing into the smoke… and emerging out onto the deck of the Shieldbreaker flagship. I take a moment to savor the soldiers' expressions of shock and surprise.

I stab through the neck of one of the unarmored men operating the cannons. I yank the blade out quickly, just in time to block an overhead sword strike, disarm the enemy, and slash across his chest. Nuffink and the other Vikings charge in from behind me, engaging the soldiers. Clearly, they're caught off-guard, probably because they didn't expect us to survive. It's not long until they're all dealt with… all but one.

Keiser only stands in silence, his eyes watching me. Ignoring him for the time being, I run over to the mast and, with a yell, slice through the chain holding my parents.

Mom rubs at her arms in relief while Dad looks at me in shock. To be more specific… at my weapon.

"I… I thought… I thought I lost that." He whispers.

"So did I," I reply with a smirk. "But Grandma's held on to it all these years." Switching off the weapon, I turn it around and hand it out to Dad hilt-first. He seems almost hesitant to take it. After a moment, he smiles, his choice made as he grips the hilt in his hand…

…and pushes it towards my chest.

I'm stunned at his action with my mouth agape. Before I can say anything, he speaks up.

"Keep it," he says calmly. "It suits you."

"You… really think so?" I whisper.

"I do," he replies. "I've been fighting off dragon hunters and trappers ever since Toothless and I became a force to be reckoned with. Outcasts, Berserkers, the Grimborn brothers, Drago, the Warlords, and Grimmel. I know I can't fight forever… so I'm passing the mantle of defender of dragons onto you."

His words warm me up and I smile. The memory of my promise to him all those years ago is coming back. "It's your turn now, Zephyr… and I know deep in my heart you'll be as great as me."

When I finally figure out how to speak, it's no louder than a whisper. "T…thank you, Dad."

Suddenly, something thuds onto the deck from behind us. I whirl around to see Keiser landing on the deck and standing to his full height. Without hesitation, my friends rush at him with a yell.

Keiser lands a series of body blows onto Spikelout's torso and throws him at the others. Snuffnut slides underneath while Bluffnut dives over Spikelout's flying form. As he crashes into the mast, the two of them drive their weapons at Keiser… only for him to sidestep, grab their heads and slam them together. Ingrid stands her ground as he approaches her, her expression both ready and nervous at the same time.

She slashes at him, but he grabs her sword, throws it away and punches her hard in the lungs. With the air knocked out of her, Ingrid is sent rolling across the deck.

Nuffink readies his sword and shield while I stand firm, the unlit Dragon Blade curled tightly in my grip. Instead of going for my brother, Keiser's focus rests only on me.

"Again you come to save them," He says menacingly. "Although you have seemed to learn from your foolish mistake. Instead of coming alone, you've brought a little army of your own."

"True," I reply. "I thought the only way to protect my people was to finish this alone. But now… we'll finish this together."

He steps forward with his eye narrowed. "You survived New Berk. You survived Berserker Island and you survived the defeat in which you were meant to die in. How is it that you still live, girl?"

"I'm a Viking," I respond. "I've got serious stubbornness issues."

"And yet you are not just any Viking," Keiser adds as several of his men appear from below deck, moving in position to their leader. "You care for the Chief and Chieftess, and they somehow care for you. When I cast you into the ocean, they broke and wept for hours."

I have to fight against the image of what's happened to them… when they believed me to be dead because of that foolish act. Staying focused, I keep my attention on Keiser.

"Nothing I ever did to them caused them as much pain as that." He explained. "And it left me to question one thing…." He stares me right in the eye with curiosity.

"Who… _are _you?"

I pause with a little smirk. "You know… I've been asking the same question." I begin. "When I woke up back on New Berk, I was harshly told by one of my allies that I was unfit to rule over my people. That I would never have the chance to be Chieftess."

At those words, Keiser seems to be a little confused. Not wanting to let him guess, I continue.

"It was a terrible thought I had struggled with for most of my life. I cried and wept about my uncertain future since my childhood. But this time, I thought I was nobody. A faceless person in a massive crowd. I asked myself who I was. Who I was meant to be. I believed to be absolutely nothing like the dirt beneath my feet. Like a leaf that has fallen from a tree in autumn. But soon enough… the real answer came to me."

I stare back at him with a sense of determination and boldness alike. "You think you know everything about Hiccup and Astrid's lives?"

"Yes," Keiser replied firmly. "The Red Death, the Outcasts and the Berserkers, the Grimborn brothers and the Dragon Hunters, Drago and his Bewilderbeast, the Warlords and Grimmel the Grisly. I know everything that's happened to them."

"No," I say to him calmly. "No, you don't. You've missed something they consider to be very important. Something more beautiful that happened to them ever since their wedding."

"What are you talking about, girl? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" I repeat with a smug smirk. "Well, to start things off… my name is Zephyr. Zephyr Valka Haddock."

Keiser's eye widens and he almost staggers back. "H… Haddock?"

"Yes," I speak firmly. "Haddock. I am the firstborn daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. I am the heir to the throne of Berk."

"D… daughter?"

"And when I was a little girl, I made a solemn vow to my father. It was once his destiny to protect his people and all of the dragons… and now it is mine. I promised him that I would protect the dragons from whoever wishes to harm them… and that is exactly what I am going to do. Right here. Right now."

Keiser curls up his fist, seething with anger. Before he can shout out an order to his men… a horn blasts through the air.

The silhouette of one of New Berk's ships cuts through the clouds and smoke… and plows into the flagship's side. Everyone on board, friend and foe alike, topples to the deck as the ship shudders at the force.

A battle cry rings through the air as more of my people, Grandma and Dad's old friends among them, charge onto the ship, clashing with Keiser's men. Drawing his sword, Keiser clashes with a few of them, piercing one's chest and slashing one's throat. On the ship's other side, a Shieldbreaker attack ship moves alongside the flagship… and Keiser sees his chance.

He bolts to the ship and leaps on board, glaring at me with pure hate.

"SOLDIERS!" he roars, pointing a finger at me. "KILL THE GIRL AND MAKE HER FAMILY WATCH!"

Armored soldiers hop on board and charge at us as the ones on the scaffolding climb down to the main deck, black and green armor glinting in the light of the sun and dragon fire. Nuffink rushes up to me as eight soldiers surround the two of us, the others engaging my people.

"Chief! Chieftess!" someone calls out, tossing a sword and an axe to my parents. Dad catches the sword and Mom grabs the axe just in time, raising them to defend themselves against their own attackers.

I ignite the Dragon Blade as Finn and I start fighting back-to-back. Nuffink's attacker knocks away his shield, leaving him with only his sword to defend with. Blocking an overhead swing, I kick my attacker away as Nuffink slashes downward at his own, making the soldier crumple to the deck with a yell.

One soldier rushes me with a poleaxe, the weapon ready to pierce the flesh of my belly. Sidestepping as he thrusts the weapon, I kick him in the side to stun him before I lock my left arm around his neck. Two men charge towards me, and I throw him at them. As the three of them tumble to a halt, I raise the Dragon Blade to block a sword strike. The soldier pushes, resulting in a clash that I would have to push back. I break the clash, decapitating him in a single slice.

A soldier with an axe swings downward, prompting me to roll to the left and slice at his leg. Once he stumbles, I hit him with the pommel of the Dragon Blade to down him right before Nuffink buries his blade in his back. His own attackers lie motionless on the deck below and his wooden shield has suffered some scratches and marks from contacting weapons.

Suddenly, my brother's eyes widen and he begins to point to behind me… but I'm already one step ahead of him. Twirling the Dragon Blade around, I thrust it backward, listening for the sound of a pained grunt that arrives right when I expect it to. I slam my elbow into the soldier's head to make him collapse, freeing the Dragon Blade from his torso.

The two of us turn to see how our parents are holding up. I consider moving in to help them… but to my surprise, they're actually doing quite well.

Mom parries one strike and whacks her attacker with the pommel of her axe while Dad duels another soldier with swords clanging against each other. After several blocks, he disarms the soldier and kicks him back. Dad slightly lowers his guard as Mom strikes the flat of her weapon against her attacker's head, knocking him out.

Instead of surrendering like he expects him to, the soldier who had attacked Dad clenches both fists and charges with a yell. Dad bends down, allowing Mom to somersault over him and plant her foot right in the soldier's face to knock him back. She delivers an upward swing, sending him flying and crashing to the deck, unconscious.

For now, the deck is clear of enemies. Everyone looks to Dad, who orders them to help any dragon they can. Nodding, everyone (save for me and Nuffink) leaps onto another Shieldbreaker ship that passes by and begins engaging the soldiers there while more of New Berk's ships sail past us. Their bows plow and ram into the enemy ship's hulls, sending soldiers and cannon crews tumbling to the decks. As Vikings leap off and charge at the enemy, other ships are unsuccessful at boarding.

Cannons spit out green fire and metallic projectiles at New Berk's fleet, reducing a few ships to nothing but splinters with just several direct hits. I can't help but wince at the screams of pain. I remember telling little Erik that I would bring the Chief and Chieftess home… I couldn't say the same for everyone else.

Sure, in war, every side must suffer casualties. There are some deaths I can't prevent. I can't save every Viking in the tribe… but I can save the tribe itself, to ensure its survival.

Looking back to my parents, I see Dad smiling warmly at Mom. When she notices, her eyes furrow in confusion.

"What?"

"You still got it."

She seems surprised by his statement before smiling back. "So do you."

While I do enjoy their little moment together (Nuffink not so much, as he uncomfortably tries to look at anywhere but them), I whistle to get their attention. As soon as they turn on our direction, we jog up to them with Mom noticing Nuffink with wide eyes for the first time since the raid on New Berk.

"You… you will not believe what's been happening, Mom." My brother stammers out. "You remember when you got captured and Zephyr and I got all broken up about it? Well, we ended up getting some allies and started fighting back to find you, but then Zephyr did this really stupid thing that she kinda regrets now and-"

Mom interrupts him by enveloping him in a hug.

My brother is completely caught off-guard by this but eventually hugs her back. "Oh… this is nice."

"Very." She replies calmly.

While those two are having their mother-son reunion, I turn to Dad with a look that asks him if he's proud of me.

His returning gaze says that he is as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Now this?" he tells me calmly. "This is how I expected you to come for us."

"Well, you could have just asked," I reply with a chuckle. Dad chuckles back as he smiles warmly.

"I've never been prouder of you than I am now, Zephyr."

"I know…"

"OVER THERE!" The sudden voice makes all four of us turn to the front of the ship, where fifteen armored soldiers draw their weapons and enter a combat formation.

Nuffink groans. "Gods, how many soldiers does this ship have?!"

"None that we can't handle," I respond, igniting the Dragon Blade and gripping it with both hands. "Ready for wave two?"

My brother and parents stand firm, ready to fight as a family and demonstrate true Haddock might to those who dare oppose us…

…but a high-pitched whistle makes everyone stop and turn to the sky. One soldier gasps in horror… and screams two words that my family all recognizes.

"NIGHT FURY!"

The soldiers scramble to set up shields while another one screams something else.

"GET D-AAAAAAAAAH!"

A purple flash of light strikes right in the middle of the group, sending soldiers flying into the water while one is sent collapsing to the deck. Something flies through the smoke, grabbing a soldier in its talons and dropping him into the water. The soldier that lies on the deck breathes heavily through his helmet, trying to catch his breath…

…before the figure lands on the ship with a thump.

The soldier freezes as a low growl echoes from within the smoke. Slowly, the figure emerges, revealing its sleek black head, streamlined scales, glowing blue spine, large pitch-black wings and jade green eyes with pupils in feral slits.

He whirls onto his back to face the dragon, nervously crawling back as he does. The dragon advances with another growl, the soldier fumbling for something hidden in his armor. "I'm… I'm not… afraid of you!" the soldier stammers, trying to hide his rising panic.

He yanks out a hidden knife from his chest plate. "DIE!" he yells, thrusting the weapon to the Night Fury's neck…

…but the dragon snatches the arm holding the weapon and twists it. With a yell, the soldier drops the knife as the dragon releases the broken arm. Growling again and spreading its wings wide, the dragon's retractable teeth slide out as his jaws close around the soldier's head.

His screams are muffled as the dragon shakes his head violently. Instead of ripping the soldier apart, the dragon tosses the man into the sea with a loud splash. With no one left to attack, the dragon's eyes rest on my family… and pauses.

Dad smiles as he takes in the sight. "Hey, Toothless," he says. The Night Fury sniffs the air and tilts his head to the side upon hearing the name. He looks intrigued by the first sniff and moves in closer. I have to resist the urge to hide as he does so.

A few more sniffs later, Toothless' eyes shift out from their dilated state, recognizing us. Turning to his old friend, he coos lovingly as he lightly nuzzles Dad's side…

…before attacking him with a series of licks.

"AH! Ah, ugh, Toothless!" Dad laughs as he tries to push the playful dragon away. "You- blegh- know- gak- that- eugh- doesn't- ack- wash- pleh- out!"

Mom laughs from beside us as Dad finally shoves his dragon away. "Oh, some things never change." She sighs as Toothless lets out a series of sounds that I assume is the dragon version of laughing. Annoyed, Dad flicks some of his salivae back onto him, taking the Night Fury by surprise.

"Good to see you too, you useless reptile," he groans, standing up and wiping as much saliva as he can off him. "Although, I wish this reunion was under better circumstances."

Toothless growls as he looks out at the sight of the raging battle around us. Humans and dragons alike suffering losses as the minutes drag by.

"Those weapons need to be taken out, and quick," I say, switching off the Dragon Blade, holstering it and staring out at the fleet where green flashes indicate cannon fire. "The longer they stay out there, the more dangerous the situation becomes to the dragons."

Toothless snorts in agreement… then his ear flaps perk up and he whirls in my direction. Nuffink and I are taken aback by the Night Fury's actions. Slowly, he creeps up with curious cat-like eyes and sniffs us both.

"Whoa, hey, easy there, buddy," I say, lightly moving him back as his curiosity threatens to have me sniffed all over. "You, uh, do remember me, right?"

He warbles in wonder and amazement.

I realize why he's acting this way the same time Nuffink does. "Yeah, I, um… I may be a little different than I was the last time you saw me," I chuckle. "Okay, a _lot _different."

Toothless takes a step back, admiring both of us. He almost looks proud of us like Dad is…or is he proud of us like he is for something else?

With a small smile as he takes in the sight of my family, Toothless turns his head to the sky and lets out a massive roar. The call rings out across the entire ship before two roars echo in reply, one of which sounds more like a loud squawk than a roar.

With a loud thump, another dragon lands on the flagship's deck. Unlike Toothless, this one is covered in light blue scales with a yellowish underbelly. A small curved horn rests on its nose with a large spiny frill on the back of its head. Its tail is covered in razor-sharp spikes. Yellow eyes look to Toothless for further instruction. The Alpha only gestures towards us… and the Deadly Nadder turns.

We are all familiar to her, but only one stands out from the rest.

Stormfly briefly pauses when her eyes pass over Mom, the sight and scent causing her eyes to shift from feral slits into calm, domestic pupils. With a happy squawk, she runs right at her and knocks her to the ground. Shouting in surprise, Mom quickly laughs happily as she scratches her dragon's chin. "Oh Stormfly…" she sighs. "I'm glad to see you too, my good girl." The Nadder purrs in reply as she nuzzles her lovingly.

Another roar pierces the air, prompting us all to glance skyward. At first, I see nothing… and then I see the light. That same light from when I was cast into the sea. Nuffink's eyes go wide and his jaw drops when he sees it.

Right in front of the sun's position, a pair of white wings beat harmoniously while a low coo echoes from within. Ever since my dream before the battle, I know better than to call this a Valkyrie…

The figure swoops down and lands on the ship. White scales shine in the sunlight as the majestic wings tuck into the sides. Sky blue eyes stare into my own, and they're so clear I can almost see my reflection in them.

I bend down to one knee as the Light Fury approaches us. She walks up to me as my parents and my brother watch with awe. With a smile, I lightly press my hand to the side of her face, earning a small purr from her.

"I had lost hope by the time you found me," I whisper so that only she can hear. "That's why I told you to leave. But you? You didn't give up on me. Instead of leaving me to die… you brought me back home."

The Light Fury coos again.

"Because that's what my father taught you, wasn't it? When you met him, you didn't trust humans. You thought they would try to kill you. Well… some want to… but not all of them. My father showed you the truth when he tried to sacrifice himself for you, and for that… you showed the same love he gave you."

I press my forehead to hers as she warbles caringly. "Thank you…"

Her only reply is a small lick to my forehead, like a mother dragon would do to her children.

I pull away and stand as the Light Fury looks around at each of us as Toothless walks up to her. With a purr, she nuzzles him as he does the same. Right as they pull away, Toothless perks up. It's like he's realized something.

He looks to Dad, then Mom and Stormfly, then to the Light Fury… and finally, to me and Nuffink. I can see what's wrong by the look in his eyes.

Something was missing.

He throws his head back and roars out again, with his mate roaring with him. For a few seconds, all we hear is nothing but the sounds of battle… and then three shrieking roars ring out.

My heart tenses up as Nuffink and I share a shocked glance. Both of us have heard that sound before: at the Western Markets.

If I remembered correctly, three dragons that we couldn't clearly see attacked from the darkness, snuffing out any light source they could find and striking at the Shieldbreaker soldiers. From what we could make out, there were three of them… and they looked like Furies.

So… that could only mean…

**(A/N: first minute of Two New Alphas – HTTYD 2 score) **

A high-pitched whistle picks up again, this time not originating from either Toothless or the Light Fury. Before Nuffink and I could look skyward to see what it was, three plasma bolts strike the rear deck of the ship, close to the steering wheel. The impacts create a huge smoke cloud…

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Three figures slam down onto the deck, from the left, right and center in that order. For what seems like an eternity, I watch the smoke cloud intensely to try to figure out what lies within. A large shadow tucks in its wings…

…and spreads them outward, dissipating the smoke and revealing three dragons in its place.

The first one, which is on the left, has a majority of white scales with emerald green eyes. The tips of its ear flaps are black, with a trail of similar-colored ridges traveling down its forehead. Its legs are light gray and its tail is a blend of black and white alike.

The one on the right is mostly black with jade eyes, the ridges of its spine white. Its feet and underbelly are also white, with the color visible on the ends of its tail flukes.

And lastly, the one in the center is mostly black with the tips of its ears and nose a bright white. Steeled sapphire eyes look upon us as it rises, revealing its white underbelly and black legs, the feet sharing the same white color like the dragon on the right.

A breathless gasp escapes my throat as Nuffink and I recognize the three dragons before us. When we last saw them, they were nothing more than cute, playful hatchlings. Now, they look as big as Toothless when Dad first found him.

These were the dragons that attacked the Western Markets. The ones we had heard, but not seen.

The Night Lights.

The trio roar in unison, the sound echoing across the entire ship. The sound is incredible, a full-on bellow rather than a shrill squeak. When the roar dies down, I can't help but smile and slightly giggle.

"Hey!" I call out, expecting them to turn in my direction and bound down to me happily.

They don't.

**(song stops) **

**(A/N: first half of Toothless Found – HTTYD 2 score)**

Instead, they whip their heads towards Nuffink and me, their eyes all in feral slits. It's so sudden that all the happiness inside me instantly vanishes.

A chilling thought creeps up my spine. When they first saw us, they were only babies… do they not remember us now?

The mostly black blue-eyed one prowls to the edge of the stern, glaring down at us menacingly. The mostly white one seems almost confused and warbles something while tilting its head.

After a moment of examining us from afar, the mostly black blue-eyed Night Light grunts something to the other two… who leap down to the deck.

_That one's the leader. _I realize.

The white one slowly prowls up to Nuffink, the feral look in its eyes never shifting as it approaches.

"Um… uh… um…" my brother stammers nervously before the Night Light glances downward… and growls.

Realizing what's happening, Nuffink quickly drops his sword and shield to the ground. "B-b-better?"

The Night Light's attitude does not change, even in the slightest.

The mostly black Night Light with green eyes creeps up to me, circling around with half-suspicion, half-curiosity. I force my body to remain completely still. Even the smallest of movements could set a dragon off… especially if said dragon has the blood of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

It stops directly in front of me and stares at me with wild reptilian eyes… and inhales my scent.

RRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!

The Night Light suddenly howls out and claws at its head with its front talons, like a dragon would do to resist a forced bond. As it screeches again, I stare at it in confusion. _Does… does it remember after all? _

A loud thump makes me whirl my head towards my front… where the leader of the trio has landed. It looks upset like I had done something to its sibling. It growls and reveals its retractable teeth as it stalks me like a predator about to finish off wounded prey.

My heart rate suddenly increases a hundredfold as I back away nervously. I don't go too far because something wooden touches my back. The mainmast.

I can hardly speak, or even move for that matter, as the dragon creeps towards me with its feral gaze. That's when I feel it… something strange… a feeling… like this had all happened before.

I had never felt more afraid than I have now, cowering in terror at the beast before me… but in its wild blue eyes, see something.

It starts out all blurry, but it comes into focus as the Night Light slowly stalks towards me… It's my reflection… but something's off. Instead of showing myself, the reflection is showing… me… but as a little girl.

Then… my world goes white.

**(song stops) **

…

**(A/N: Once There Were Dragons – HTTYD: THW score)**

_Nine years ago _

_The creature stares at Dad with wild green eyes. I had never felt more afraid than I have now, cowering terror at the beast before me and my family. Nervously, I hide behind Mom as Nuffink does the same. _

_"__Hey…" Dad says in a soft tone. "Hey there, bud." _

_The dragon slowly climbs down the post, onto the deck of the boat. Each footstep made echoes in my ears, increasing my terrified heartbeat. _

_"__Remember me?" _

_The black dragon stops right in front of Dad, its jade eyes never moving from him. _

_"__It's okay…" Mom whispers, lightly pushing me behind her while Nuffink hides his face in her white fur cape. Someone gasps… but I can't tell if it was me or him. _

_I squeeze my eyes shut and cling tightly to my mother. _Please, don't let my daddy die. _I pleaded to the gods. _Please don't let him get eaten. _Staying as still as I can, I hold on to Mom for dear life, hoping that my prayers would be answered… _

_Suddenly, Dad screams. My body tenses up, thinking the dragon is eating him by now… but then Mom laughs in relief. _

_I want to see what's going on… but I can't bring myself to do so. _

_"__Hey! I am glad to see you too, bud!" Dad's voice rings out. When I hear this… the fear begins to fade. Are… are they really still friends? _

_"__He's not gonna eat your father," Mom tells us reassuringly. I peek out from behind her back as Nuffink lifts up her cape. What I see before me makes me feel surprised. _

_I don't see the ferocious monster anymore. Now, the dragon is nuzzling Dad while warbling in joy, playfully licking him every now and then. _

_"__How's the tail holding up?" Dad asks him while trying to playfully fend him off. "Probably could use some oil and a little fine-tuning…" _

_"__Look," Mom says to us as I step out from behind her. "It's okay, they're friends!" The dragons licks the side of Dad's face, causing him to groan in both disgust and happiness. "Ah! Come on!"_

_And then… he turns to me. _

_I gasp, my body freezing up again. He recognized my father all too well… but what about me? Would he see me as another friend… or as a snack? _

_"__Here," Dad says calmly, motioning us to come forward. I didn't want to. I didn't want to go anywhere near that thing. _

_"__Go on, it's alright," Mom says, pushing us forward. I want to object, to run back to her side… but I can't. My voice catches in my throat as Nuffink and I stand in front of the creature. _

_"__Come," Dad tells us with a smile. "He won't hurt you." He takes my arm and lifts it up so that my palm is directly in line with the dragon's head. "Hold your hands out, like this." He instructs us, doing the same for Nuffink. My brother hides his face in his other hand. _

_"__That's it," Dad whispers. "Let him come to you." _

_I can't take my uneasy eyes off the dragon. I can't even explain how scared I was. What if he bit off my hand? I couldn't look away as he stares at us in wonder. He moves forward, making me squeeze my eyes shut. And then… _

_…__I feel something warm on my palm. _

_As I open my eyes in surprise, all of the fear inside me suddenly fades. I feel a smile forming on my face. He wasn't so bad after all. On the outside, he was a big scary monster that could frighten just about anyone. But on the inside… he was just a big softie. Like an oversized house pet. _

_Dad was right to make friends with him that day instead of just killing him. Because who would he be if he did?_

**(Once There Were Dragons pauses)**

_"__Wow…" Nuffink gasps from beside me. _

_"__Toothless," Dad says to him. "These are my kids. Zephyr and Nuffink." _

_I remember how to speak again. "H…Hi, Toothless," I whisper to the dragon. _

_"__Hi," my brother echoes. Warbling in reply, Toothless gently nuzzles my brother… and licks him._

_I can't help but giggle at my little brother's stunned, disgusted face. "Ugh, yuck!" He groans, wiping at his face furiously. _

_Before I can laugh at him some more, something warm, wet and slimy runs up my face. When I realize that Toothless had licked_ me _this time, I shiver from head to toe. "Ew!" I cry out, trying to wipe the gross stuff off my clothes. _

_I hear my whole family laugh at my current state… but before long I end up laughing with them. Before I can do anything else, another dragon touches down on the ship. _

_This one looks like the complete opposite of Toothless. It's a girl dragon with white scales and blue eyes… almost exactly like my own. The moment I see it… it's like looking at an angel or a Valkyrie. _

_"__Whoa…" I whisper as Nuffink stays motionless, his mouth hanging open. "She's… she's beautiful." _

_"__She really is," Mom answers with a smile. "Your father wanted to call her a 'Bright Fury' but decided my name for her was better." _

_"__What did you name her?" Nuffink asks. _

_Mom sighs happily and turns to the white dragon. "A Light Fury." _

_"__Light Fury," I repeat. "That's a great name…" _

_Nuffink and I walk up to the Light Fury, who lowers her head and purrs. With a smile, I place my hand on her snout. _

_"__Look at that," Mom says to Dad. "She's not even growling at them." _

_Her words make me turn. Seeing that I'm confused, Dad kneels down to me. "She wasn't always this way," he tells me. "When I met her, she didn't like humans. She thought they would hurt her." _

_"__But I don't want to hurt her," I reply. "She's so pretty." _

_"__Exactly. But she didn't know that. She thought every human in the world was out to get her. But all of that changed when Toothless and I showed her the truth." The white dragon purrs, nuzzling me comfortingly. Giggling, I wrap my arms around her head while Nuffink watches with amazement. _

_A series of chirps from behind the Light Fury catches my attention. Three baby dragons, each one a blend of black and white colors, scamper out onto the deck. At the sight of them, Nuffink gasps and runs over, crouching down. All three of them glance at him in curiosity as I join him._

_"__Aw…" I coo. "They're just babies. Baby… um…" I don't know what to say. They weren't Night Furies, yet they weren't Light Furies. They were a mix of both. _

_"__Toothless?" Dad asks in disbelief. "Are… are these your kids? You're a father too?" The Night Fury purrs in response. Smiling, Dad hugs his old friend. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, bud." _

_"__What should we call them?" I ask Dad. He places a hand on his chin in thought, staring at the baby dragons. The black green-eyed one is playfully tugging on the black blue-eyed one's ear. The baby doesn't seem to like it very much and she pulls away, right before the white one tackles her with a playful squeak. _

_"__Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Nuffink shouts, leaping to his feet. "How about… How about… Day-and-Night Furies?" _

_Mom chuckles as she bends down. "That's not bad, Finky. But… it doesn't sound quite right." _

_Furrowing his brow in thought, Nuffink kneels and turns to the baby dragons again as their parents watch over them. "Um… uh… aha!" He stands up again. "Twenty-four-Hour Furies!" _

_My silent reaction to that name, as well as Dad's expression, is enough to make my brother sigh. "Okay… I'll think of another…" _

_While he does so, I take a close look at the babies. Each of them has black colors, black as the night. And they all have white scales, looking bright as pure light… _

_I gasp, a name working its way into my mind. But if I say it, it would make Finky upset because he wanted to name them. So instead of saying the name aloud, I turn to my still-thinking brother. _

_"__Psst!" _

_He looks in my direction and I motion for him to come to me. When he does, I whisper the name into his ear… and his face lights up. _

_"__You really think so, Zeph?" he whispers back. I smile and nod at him. He grins in success as he stands and turns to our parents. _

_"__Night Lights!" he shouts in triumph. _

_"__Night Lights?" Dad repeats, with Nuffink nodding with glee. _

_"__That's not a bad choice, sweetie," Mom says, running a hand through his blonde hair. "In fact… I think it's a perfect name." _

_He giggles. "Thanks! And it was all-" _

_He turns to me with pride but stops. I have one finger over my mouth and another pointing to him. Understanding what I want to say to him, he turns back to our parents. _

_"__-my idea! Do you like it?" _

_"__It's great, Nuff!" Dad congratulates him. "And you came up with that on your own?" Nuffink nods as I smile at my family. I start to stand up and walk over to them… but a low chirp makes me stop. _

_The mostly black Night Light with blue eyes is staring at me in wonder. Turning to her and kneeling down, I hold out my palm horizontally. After staring at it, the Night Light moves up and rests her head in my palm. I giggle at the sight. _

_"__You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen…" I coo to the baby. She chitters in reply and rolls over onto her back. "Oh, what's that?" I whisper. "Do you want a tummy rub?" _

_The baby chitters again as I lightly brush my fingers over her belly, the little paws batting at the air like a kitten. Giggling, I rub her a bit more, taking in the purrs of comfort… before they're replaced by squeaks and happy chirps. _

_"__Huh? Are we ticklish there?" I giggle, making her squirm and chirp beneath me. She squeaks again as I tickle her some more… before clamping her little jaws on my hand. _

_"__Ow! Hey, no biting!" I scold, pulling my hand away. Luckily, her teeth weren't out, so there was no bleeding. Before I can do anything else with the baby, Toothless flies off the ship and into the Hidden World. _

_I run over to the ship's edge, watching the spot where he had been. "Where's he going?" I ask Dad as he approaches. _

_"__To get another of our old friends." He answers. I don't understand what he means and I turn to him in confusion. I open my mouth to speak… but a loud squawk erupts. _

_My face flushes red as I clamp both hands over my mouth like I had just said a bad word. Nuffink laughs at me while Dad brushes my hair. "That wasn't you, sweetie. It's okay." _

_"__Then… what was…?" _

_Two dragons shoot out from the large waterfall, one of them being Toothless and the other… a dragon I don't recognize. Both of them land on the deck and I take in the majestic sight of the newcomer. A swirl of blue and gold colors and spikes on its head and tail. Its mouth and nose are almost bird-like. _

_Fighting back tears, Mom walks up to the dragon and lightly touches it on the nose. "Hey girl…" she whispers. "Happy to see me?" _

_The dragon replies by nuzzling her lovingly. As if my body isn't my own, I slowly move towards the new dragon with Nuffink close by. A nervous feeling creeps through me, although it wasn't as strong as it was when I met Toothless. But just in case, I take my brother's hand in mine. _

_Mom laughs as the dragon's forked tongue runs up her cheek. When she notices us, she beckons us closer. "Stormfly…" she says. "These are my kids. Zephyr and Nuffink. Kids, this is my Deadly Nadder." _

_"__Stormfly," Nuffink repeats. "That's a cool name." _

_"__It should be," Mom replies. "I named her that myself." _

_"__Hi, Stormfly," I say quietly, waving right in front of her face. She does nothing but squawk in curiosity. Like she doesn't even see me. _

_"__Um, I said hi." _

_Chuckling, Mom takes me by the shoulders and moves me to the right. Stormfly perks up when I stop moving. "She can't see directly in front of her. It's her blind spot." Mom tells me. "So now you can say hi." _

_"__Hi," I say again. _

_"__Atta girl." _

_I place my hand on the Deadly Nadder's snout, watching her yellow eye close in satisfaction. "What's so deadly about her anyway? She's beautiful." _

_"__Oh, don't let the looks fool you, Zeph," Mom chuckles. "Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean you should underestimate me." _

_"__Huh?" _

_She quickly realizes what she just said with an embarrassed blush. "Uh, I mean her. I mean us." _

_I can hear Dad and Nuffink giggle from behind us, and I can't help but giggle along with them. _

_"__Anyway," Mom says, wanting to move along. "She's called a Deadly Nadder for a reason. And that reason… is right here." She gestures to the tail. "That tail is covered with spikes, which can be launched at a speed faster than you can blink. And if that wasn't enough, each of those spikes is covered in a special poison that can stun or immobilize its victim." _

_"__Immobilize?" I repeat, unsure of the word. _

_"__It means that you can't move," Mom says. _

_"__Whoa…" _

_She chuckles. "Whoa indeed." _

_I gently scratch Stormfly on the chin, making her coo in satisfaction. "She likes it there," I whisper. "She really does," Mom says in agreement. Smiling, I keep scratching the dragon there for a little longer before I heard Dad's voice. _

_"__What do you say, bud?" he asks Toothless. "For old times' sake?" The Night Fury grunts in reply. "What are you doing, Dad?" I ask, pulling my hand away from Stormfly. _

_He only smiles as he removes the brown fur cloak around his shoulders. "Something I thought I would never do again. Going to my favorite place in the world… and I thought I would never reach it again." _

_"__Where?" _

_He says nothing… and just looks up into the sky. _

_"__And this time… I want to take you to see it." _

_I still don't get it. "See what?" _

_Mom laughs from behind me, removing her own cloak in the process. "He wants to take you flying, sweets." _

_"__That's nice…" I say… before my blue eyes widen in fear. "F-f-f-f-FLY?!" _

_I look up to the cloud-covered sky in horror. It was so high up! What… what if I fell? _

_"__Aw yeah!" Nuffink cheers, rushing over to Dad's side. "I get to be a dragon rider! Woohoo!" _

_"__N-Nuff…" I squeak out, but he doesn't hear me over his own excitement. Instead, Dad hoists him onto his lap as he giggles happily. Both of them turn to me with smiles. _

_"__Zeffie? You coming?" Dad asks me hopefully. Instead of going up to him, I take a step back and softly whimper. My hands take hold of themselves as I try to look in any direction but up. _

_"__Hey," Mom says with concern, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie?" _

_"__I… I'm scared, Mom." I whimper, clinging to her side. She pauses at my words. "You wanna know a secret, Zeph?" _

_"__W-what?" _

_"__So was I my first time." _

_"__You were?" I ask, shocked. _

_Mom nods. "So why don't you ride with me?" _

_I don't answer for a short moment. "B-but what if I fall?" I ask nervously. _

_"__You're not going to. I won't let that happen, sweetie." She plants a kiss into my hair. "You'll be safe with me, Zephyr." _

_Mom climbs up onto the back of her dragon, easily done like's gone through it a hundred times. "But if you're scared… just don't look down until you think you're not scared anymore." She holds out a hand invitingly. _

_"__Just let me show you, okay?" _

_Before I can make a move, Dad pats Toothless' face. "Ready, bud?" Warbling in confirmation, Toothless spreads his wings… and launches into the sky. _

_"__WOOOOOOO!" my brother screams as they rocket upward. A terrified gasp escapes my throat and I stumble back, the Light Fury and her babies following after Toothless. Now, Stormfly is the only dragon left on the anchored boat… and she looks impatient to get started. _

_"__I know, girl. I know." Mom whispers. "We just need to get ready." She holds out her hand again, taking note of my nervous expression. _

_"__It's okay, Zeffie," she whispers. "I'm right here. Nothing's gonna happen to you." _

_Swallowing nervously, I take one shaky step after another towards the blue dragon. My mother's eyes look calm and invitational, the exact opposite of how mine looks. Yet she seems to understand my feelings. _

_I reach out and take her hand, allowing her to hoist me up and into her lap. "It's okay to be scared." She whispers to me. "I was scared my first time when your father took me on Toothless… so I know how you feel. But trust me on this, Zephyr. This won't seem so bad when we're finished." _

_I only whine nervously as I clutch to her tightly. "That's it. Just hold on tight, I've got you. You ready, sweetie?" _

_Knowing there's no turning back now… I close my eyes and nod. _

_"__Okay. Here we go. On three." _

_I take a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut and gripping her tighter. _

_"__Alright," she says to me. "One…" _

_Stormfly places both feet apart and loosens herself up. _

_"__Two…" _

_All I can hear now are my mother's voice and my own heartbeat. Anytime now, this would be it._

_"__Three!" _

_My body suddenly lurches back as the roar of the wind rushes through my ears. I can't even hear the terrified little shrieks coming from my mouth. My eyes sting with tears and I hold on for dear life. _

_And then… it all stops. _

_I don't dare open my eyes. All is quiet. For a moment I'm afraid that I died. But my slow breathing proves otherwise. _

_A pair of familiar hands wrap around me. "It's alright, Zeffie," my mother's soothing voice calls out. "I'm right here." _

_Her very presence is what brings me to crack open an eye… and then open them wide. _

_What I see in front of me, all around me and even below me… are clouds. Above me is the deep blue void of the sky. The three of us are all alone, in our perfect little world._

_Mesmerized, I try shifting out of Mom's grasp to try to reach out to a cloud… and gasp when I see the immense height below us. I scramble back to her lap with fear in my eyes. _

_Mom gently lifts me up. "Go on," she whispers. "Touch it." She slowly holds me out to a passing cloud, the white and gray colors not allowing me to see through. I reach out into the cloud… and run my fingers through. Instead of a fluffy feeling, I feel something wet and damp._

_My face falls into disappointment. "It's… it's not soft." I whisper. _

_"__It's not supposed to be," Mom answers. "I found out the same way. So… what do you think, Zephyr?" She looks around with a smile on her face... like she's seen all this before. _

_"__It's… amazing." I reply. "Magical, even."_

_"__My thoughts exactly." She says back before getting an idea. She hoists me onto her shoulders, making me get nervous all over again. "M-Mom?" I ask. _

_"__Hold your arms out," she tells me softly. "Like a bird." _

_I'm not sure what she's getting at, but I do so anyway. For a moment, I keep my arms held out to the side… and then I get the idea. _

_Slowly, I move my arms up, down, then up again. The more I do this… the bigger my smile becomes. "Mom, I'm flying!" I squeal happily. _

_She laughs back. "You _are _flying, my little breeze!" _

_Breeze. The word that I was named after meant so much more now. As I continue to flap my "wings", I giggle as the wind blew past me again. And this time, it wasn't an angry roar. It was a song. A song of peacefulness, freedom, and harmony. _

_It was the most beautiful song I ever heard. _

_Curious, I lean over to the left side… and Stormfly turns to the left. Gasping in surprise, I try it again, this time to the right. _

_The dragon turns to the right. Giggling, I flap my arms again and she does the same with her wings. _

_"__Faster!" I shout to Mom, the fear inside me dwindling down yet again. _

_"__Faster?" _

_"__Yeah!" I say with a wide grin._

_"__Alright then!" _

_Stormfly bursts forward with great speed on Mom's cue, sending me into a shriek of joy. Setting me down on her lap, Mom positions me into a riding stance. _

_Smiling, I lean forward and grip the dragon's neck with both hands, my legs tucked in. I glance back at Mom, silently asking her if I'm doing it right. She nods with a warm smile. _

_Wiping her face of any tears, she braces herself. "Are you ready?" _

_"__Yeah!" I shout with determination. "Uh, ready for what?" _

_"__Just hold on tight, Zeph." _

_Then, without warning, Stormfly dives straight downward!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream, both in surprise and thrill alike. Her wings spread open in a flash when we approach the water below. Mom makes me lean to the right as she does the same, prompting the dragon to turn in the indicated direction. My eyes widen as her wingtip touches the ocean surface, spraying up water. _

_"__The thing about riding dragons?" Mom asks over the sound of water and wind. "Think of it as riding a horse, only with more leaning and a little squeeze of the legs! That's how you say you want her to turn! You feel how she changes speed and direction?" _

_"__Yeah!" _

_"__You need to move just as she does! It's not about having a partner in battle, a friend for life or just a means of escape! Having a dragon means both of you have a chance of acting as one!" _

_"__As one? Whoa!" _

_"__Alright, hold on now! Stormfly, upward spiral!" _

_Squawking in approval, Stormfly tucks her wings in and spins around wildly while soaring upward. The sudden sense of spinning almost makes me dizzy, but the song that the wind is playing just for me fills my ears again. _

_When we're up high again, I hear Mom sigh in happiness behind me. "You know, there's one maneuver that your dad is particularly fond of." She tells me. "He did it all the time with Toothless."_

_"__What's that?" _

_"__It's called the trust fall." She explains. "When a rider and his dragon are up high enough, the rider slips off from his dragon's back and freefalls to the ground or water below. If the bond between him and his dragon is strong, the dragon will fly down after him and catch him before he hits the ground." _

_"__Can we do that?" I ask her curiously. _

_Mom only chuckles. "Maybe not yet. You're not ready, Zeph." _

_"__Okay," I say, leaning back into Mom's lap. I sigh and look up at the sky. _

_"__It's so pretty up here… I wish I could stay up here forever…" _

_"__Me too, sweetie," Mom says. "But there's a saying that goes around about things in the air: What goes up…" She glances up at the sky before peering down to the ocean below. _

_"…__must come down." _

_She repositions herself behind me. "And let me tell you something, Zephyr. Coming down was the hardest thing in my life." _

_"__Mm," I reply with a nod… before a whistling sound fills the air. Mom has a playful smirk on her face when I look back. "But enough talk. You ready for some fun?" _

_I nod with a smile of my own. "Now I'll know how a real dragon rider flies!" _

_Mom sighs happily as she prepares to make Stormfly speed up. "That's my girl." She squeezes her thighs together… and we're off. _

**(A/N: Once There Were Dragons resumes) **

_The wind's lovely singing fills my ears once again, and I smile at the sensation of hearing it. I giggle joyfully as we fly right through clouds and around them, the moist feeling passing over me. _

_I hear Mom laughing along with me as we fly onwards. She's enjoying this as much as I am, leaning back and spreading her arms with a smile. Right as I grin at her, a black speck appears in the distance. _

_Recognizing the speck, Mom's eyes widen before she smirks playfully, urging her dragon to catch up. I crouch down and hold on tight as I feel Stormfly speeding up once more. When we get closer, I can make out the figures of my dad and my brother on the black dragon's back… along with a white dragon accompanied by three little dragons. _

_The mostly white Night Light flies close to Nuffink and playfully bats at his hand with a playful chirp as he reaches out to touch it. Mom urges Stormfly faster, and I briefly catch a glimpse at the rest of my family as we speed by. _

_"__Woohoo!" Mom laughs as Stormfly rushes past Toothless. We both turn back to Dad and Nuffink as they watch us with awe. As Mom motions for them to follow us, I throw my arms up into the air with a cheer. I've never felt happier in my whole life!_

_Patting Toothless on the side of his neck, Dad smiles as the Night Fury flies forward with another burst of speed. He catches up to Stormfly in no time, soaring over her upside-down as Dad drops Nuffink onto Mom's shoulder. Toothless vanishes into the clouds below, prompting all three of us to peer downwards. _

_Toothless appears to Stormfly's right side, and Dad turns to me with an inviting smile. Realizing what he wants, I turn to Mom with an asking look in my eyes. With a heartwarming smile, she nods to me while holding onto Nuffink tightly. _

_I take her hand in mine as Dad extends his own. When I feel his familiar grip, he hoists me onto his own lap. Instead of blue, orange and yellow scales beneath me, I see only black. The Night Fury takes off again, making me laugh in joy. With Stormfly right behind us, we fly through the clouds again until a large one comes into view. Toothless flies around one side and Stormfly the other until both dragons can be seen again. _

_I can't help but shriek in happiness as I throw up my arms again, with Dad clutching me tightly as he chuckles at my delight. Toothless soars upward, higher than I've ever gone before. Stormfly, the Light Fury and the Night Lights all trail behind us as we fly. _

_We fly not as friends, not as separate species. _

_We fly as a family. _

**(song stops) **

_… _

_Sometime later, we're all relaxing on a large sea stack a few miles off from the Hidden World's caldera. Toothless, Stormfly and the Light Fury are all lying down while Mom and Dad are snuggling against each other by the Night Fury's side. _

_As for me and Nuffink, the two of us are playing with the energetic Night Lights. The mostly white one is nuzzling Nuffink a little too much, making him squeal with laughter. The mostly black one with green eyes is romping around near my feet, and the one with blue eyes is in a sitting position while looking up at me with curiosity. _

_Bending down to my knees, I hold out my arms and she trots up. The baby dragon rests her head in my palms with a purr. I giggle at the sight of it. Slowly, I run my hands over her scaly head, admiring her appearance. Most of her body is black, with splotches of white on her tummy, lower jaw, nose, feet, and tail tips. She's mostly dark with several patches of white, like… _

_"__Twilight." _

_The Night Light looks up at me with a curious warble, her sky-blue eyes almost sparkling. _

_"__I think that's what I'm gonna call you," I whisper gently. "Would you like that?" _

_The Night Light steps back, eyes darting here and there as if in thought. Before long, she chitters in approval. I smile at her response, cuddling her once more. _

_Nuffink, having seen what I had done, turns to the other two Night Lights in delight. "Okay! Um…" He says, facing the mostly white Night Light. He crouches down, examining the baby dragon closely. _

_"__Mostly white… daytime… bits of black…" he mumbles before his eyes widen with an answer. "Dawn!" The mostly white Night Light coos in fascination, accepting the name. Giggling to himself, Nuffink pats him on the head. _

_The mostly black Night Light with the green eyes is the last to go. Nearby, Mom and Dad look to us in expectation. I glance over to Nuffink and nod to him, with my brother returning the gesture. _

_I decide to take the first name. "Hmm… how about Eclipse?" I ask the Night Light, but to my surprise… _

_…__his eyes widen and he backs away with an annoyed squeak. _

_Nuffink gasps. "He… he doesn't like it?" _

_Before I can reply, the Night Light scampers around us for a little while. He digs his little claws into the ground, bringing himself to a halt and looking at us expectantly._

_"__Umm… Midnight?" Nuffink tries, but the baby dragon growls at that one. _

_"__Starlight?" I ask, only to have the Night Light whine in annoyance. _

_"__Oh, I know!" Nuffink pipes up. "What about Dusk? Surely he'd like that one!" _

_The Night Light whines again and places both front claws on his little head. _

_"__Oh, come on! Dusk is a great name for you!" Nuffink sighs in frustration. _

_Before the little dragon can do anything else, Toothless warbles at the little hatchling. The baby runs up to him and the two have a little conversation (I think) of explanatory warbling and confused squeaks. Nuffink and I secretly wish we could understand them… _

_The Night Light soon trots back and stands proud at us. "So… Dusk it is?" Nuffink asks, with the Night Light purring in satisfaction. "Yes!" _

_When the naming business is all done, Twilight is all cuddled up with me while Nuffink tries teaching Dawn how to hug. The best he could do was wrap his little wings around him. It was the cutest hug ever… _

_My attention turns to my parents when I see them out of the corner of my eye. Mom turns to Dad with a lovestruck stare. "You know…" she begins. "Never in all my young, pre-Stormfly days did I ever imagine myself as a mother. Not even a married woman. I thought I would become a shieldmaiden, the greatest warrior Berk had ever seen." _

_She pauses, looking Dad right in the eye. "But you know what? I like the path you helped me take and where I am now. You showed me the truth and became more than just that talking fishbone at the blacksmith." With a smirk, she gently socks him in the arm. _

_Dad moves his arm away without even expressing pain… and he looks like he knows what this means. "What was that for?" he asks. _

_"__For kidnapping me and roping me into this whole thing." She answers. _

_"__Hey, for all I knew, you were going to tell the whole village." He smiles warmly as if knowing what's about to come next. _

_But when Mom wraps him into a hug, his face changes into one of slight disappointment. This obviously wasn't what he was expecting. "And… that?" he asks again. _

_"__For giving me the best six years of my life," she whispers, pulling away… and planting a sweet kiss right on his lips. _

_Nuffink cringes up and covers his face with one hand, making me giggle. He was never fond of romance like most little boys are. Dawn, fascinated by this, mimics him by moving one wing in front of his head. I giggle even more. _

_My parents pull away, with Mom smiling again as Dad had gotten what he had expected from her. "And as for that… well, you already know." Dad smiles back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "For everything else." He replies, leaning his head against hers. _

_Twilight warbles with fascination on my lap. Glancing down, I see that she's moving her head from my parents to me, then back to my parents and so forth. _

_"__What are you thinking, little girl?" I whisper gently to her. Turning back to me, Twilight glances slightly downward, thinking about something. Looking back up, she leans forward… _

_…__and presses her snout to my lips. _

_"__MMF!" _

_My squeal of surprise alerts everyone. My family all gasp: my parents in shock and surprise, and Nuffink in horror. My eyes are wider than they've ever been before and I feel a warm feeling spreading to my cheeks. I'm blushing!_

_Twilight draws herself back, examining my face to see what I thought of it. But… I don't know what to say to that. _

_"__EWWW! ZEPHYR!" Nuffink gags out. "You kissed a dragon?!" _

_"__No… She… But… I… I didn't-!" My voice comes out in stammering phrases. Twilight trying to mimic a kiss had sent my brain spinning with shock, embarrassment and panic alike. _

_My parents, on the other hand, aren't as disgusted as my brother. In fact, I see Mom giggling at me. "Oh, Zeffie!" she sighs as Dad tries to hide his own blush. _

_"__I-It wasn't me!" I try to explain. _

_"__Oh, we know, sweetie," Mom says, walking over and rustling my hair. "But that was still pretty cute." _

_"__Although…" Dad adds nervously. "I think it would be best if we, ah, kept this between us." _

_I only reply with a nervous hum and a nod. My blush hasn't gone away yet; I can still feel the warmth on my cheeks. The sound of Twilight's chittering snaps me out of it. _

_"__Um… uh… that was, uh…" I stammer again, unsure of what to think of this. "…awkward?" _

_Tilting her head and cooing in what sounded to be understanding, Twilight leans forward again… and licks me on the nose. _

_"__Teehee!" I giggle, lightly shoving her away. "That's… that's a little better…" Twilight chitters again… and dives onto my face, her warm tongue running up my face again and again. _

_"__Aaah!" I squeal as I collapse to the ground. "Twilight! Plegh! Ugh! Yech! St-stop that! It t-tickles!" She doesn't seem to slow down her licking frenzy in the slightest, so I reach out and run my fingers across her belly. _

_The following shriek of surprise sends her tumbling off my body. Still giggling, I wipe my face with one arm, grimacing at the slimy stuff that comes off. "Ugh… Dad, does this stuff-" _

_"__Nope. Sorry, Zeph." _

_I glance up at him with horror. "W-what?" _

_"__Night Fury saliva doesn't wash off easily. Learned that the hard way." _

_I stare at him in disbelief for a short while before shuddering and scrubbing at my face furiously. When he sees this, Dad laughs to himself before kneeling down. "Here, let me help with that." _

_He rubs his hands over my face in an effort to get rid of the sticky, gross stuff. When he's finished, a shrill squeak makes me turn to my right. There, Dusk has pounced on his older sister and is now tugging at one of Twilight's ear flaps. The other Night Light squeaks and growls in protest, but Dusk doesn't listen. I giggle at the sight of it… and an idea pops up. _

_Grabbing my sketchbook, I turn to an empty page and let my charcoal pencil roam around the page. Even though the two Night Lights are moving around a lot (making it harder to draw), I manage to capture the two of them perfectly. _

_A curious purr rings out, and I turn to see Dawn staring at me in curiosity. Not wanting to let an opportunity slip by, I quickly add him in too… with his only movements being adorable head tilts. While I'm at it, I decide to add some sketches of all three adult dragons. The Light Fury lets out a questionable warble at Toothless, who replies back with a comforting purr. _

_Seeming to understand, the Light Fury remains motionless until I'm finished drawing her. When I'm adding the final touches to Stormfly, who watches me like a hawk the whole time, Twilight bounds up to me again… and lies down onto my lap. _

_With a happy sigh, I set my sketchbook down and let her cuddle me. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I rest my head against hers. "Twilight…" I whisper to get her attention. When she peeks up at me, I continue. _

_"__I wish you could stay…" I whisper with a hint of sadness. "But my dad said there are some bad people out there. Bad people who will never stop looking for your kind… and hurting you." _

_Twilight purrs sadly and rests her head against my chest. She feels the same way. _

_"__I know we have to leave soon… but a part of me doesn't want to." I say, staring deep into her calm blue eyes. "But… maybe we'll see each other again someday? Like you can come and visit?" _

_She doesn't feel too sure about that, because she doesn't reply. _

_"__I mean, you don't have to. But… I need you to promise something to me." _

_She chirps questioningly. _

_"__Will you remember me? When we both grow older? When we're not kids anymore? I don't… want to lose you." As those words leave my mouth, I feel a strange tingling sensation deep inside me. Maybe it's that same feeling when Dad and Toothless got together and grew to be friends. But for me… it's not the same. _

_"__Just remember," I whisper to the Night Light. "We'll be together from afar. It's what my dad told me. Keeping each other close… from different places. You'll always be with me, Twilight… in here." _

_I place a palm over my heart as Twilight coos lovingly. I hear the adult dragons begin to stir and my parents moving around… but my eyes never leave Twilight's eyes. The sapphire colors swirl around in my mind as she stares at me like a true friend… _

…

**(A/N: first half of Toothless Found resumes)**

…but I don't see that trusting, loving gaze right now.

All I see before me is a wild glare. Cautious, suspicious and defensive at the same time.

The Night Light growls, breaking my eye contact with her. I slowly begin to regain control of my body… and my voice.

"Twilight…"

She stops her advance, a sharp intake of breath is heard and her pupils slightly quiver… a faint recognition. It's faint… but it's there.

She remembers… I just need to make that memory clear enough. But… how?

Slowly, I turn my head to Dad and Toothless… and see hope in each of their eyes. Toothless does nothing to reassure either me or Twilight, but Dad… Dad whispers five words to me calmly.

"Let her come to you."

_Let her come to you. _

_Let her come to you. _

_Let her come to you. _

Those words, similar to the ones he had spoken to me and my brother on that day, echo in my mind and flow throughout my body. Turning back to the dragon in front of me, I close my eyes… and deeply inhale.

After exhaling and opening my eyes, I reach down to my skirt where the Dragon Blade rests. Twilight tenses up and bares her teeth when she notices… but doesn't attack. _Some dragons only attack when they're threatened. _I remind myself.

I grip the Dragon Blade and hold it out to the side… before tossing it to the deck below. Twilight watches as the cylinder rolls across the deck and stops when it hits the railing, her eyes never leaving the object.

Her head rotates back towards me… but her eyes still don't change. Instead, she growls lowly again as she studies me again. Behind her, Dusk stands guard, watching for any hostile movements from me. Dawn still lingers near Nuffink, his expressions becoming more curious by the moment.

"You know me, Twilight…" I whisper with a shaky voice, trying to coax her memory. A small tear trickles down my cheek. "You… you promised you would remember me…"

The grown Night Light only snarls at that comment. My body jolts at her response… but I don't let any more fear slip by. I need to help her. I need to help her remember.

She was only a hatchling, and everything she remembers of her younger days is now nothing but glimmers, fragments, and shards. All but a few.

My voice was helpful, but only for so much. The sound of it wasn't the same back then… but it needed to be somewhat familiar. My appearance should have also triggered something in her. But… it still wasn't enough. Neither was me getting rid of the only thing that I could defend myself with.

I only had one last thing. One last thing that I had in mind. I glance at Dad one last time… and he nods to me. He knows what I have to do now… because it was something he had done before.

_Let her come to you. _

I listen to those words, steeling myself up and turning to face the dragon. Her nostrils flare as she stares me down, her body never leaving the on-guard state it was currently in.

Taking a deep breath again, I gently close my eyes, turn my head away… and hold out my right hand with a palm extended.

The world around me is silent. There's no boat, no sea, no sky, and no battle. My father, my mother, my brother and all the other dragons are gone. It's just me and her now.

_Please, Twilight. _I silently beg. _Please, please, please remember me. Come back to me, Twilight. _

My body staying completely still, I keep my palm held out.

And I wait.

**(song stops) **

…

Twilight's POV

My brothers and I zoom through the sky, the battle raging all around us. From our rear, a small flock of dragons our own age follows. Fireballs shoot from their mouths, reducing anything they hit to scrap. For once in my life... I'm nervous. All three of us were well-trained... but not for this. Everything we knew had to do with quick strikes and hit-and-runs.

Green fireballs streak past us, causing several of the dragons to break off and engage the human warships. Only four dragons remain with us now.

_"What's our next move?!" _Pouncer shouts over the roars of both other dragons and the weapons.

_"Simple! We hit as many of those things as we can!" _I answer. _"It's the only way to ensure our survival!" _

Replying to my instruction, a Skrill roars in acknowledgment and veers off to attack a nearby ship... but to my horror, a few cannons are already turning in his direction.

Ruffrunner sees it, too. _"No, no, no, Spark! Spark, wait!" _

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Green flashes erupt from the destructive tools. Spark weaves around two of them, charging up his electricity... but the third one explodes against his torso, causing him to screech in pain!

_"NOOOO!" _Ruffrunner howls, able to do nothing but watch as the Skrill spirals out of control. In an explosion, he smashes against the deck in a fiery cloud. Realizing he's gone, my youngest brother turns to me with fear in his eyes.

That same fear almost creeps up in me. Because not only are the remaining dragons with us our only support... they're also our friends. Glowbreath: a yellow Monstrous Nightmare that always acts before he thinks. Sludge: a pink Gronckle that's lazy most of the time, but is a real heavy-hitter when she needs to be. Claw and Fang: a blue Hideous Zippleback named for their constant bickering and varying differences. They can be helpful, but only if both of them agree on it. And Spark, a Skrill who was constantly energetic and eager for action... was now dead. Ruffrunner had taken a liking to him. And if this whole thing goes on, everyone we care about will be gone.

_"Everyone..." _I begin. _"Help whoever you can. I know many of you want to see our home again. And believe me, so do I. But the only we can do that is winning this fight. So help out any dragon in danger and watch those weapons! If they try to hurt you, hurt them back!" _With a roar of acceptance, the three dragons break away from us and fly over the raging battle.

_"But Dart!" _Pouncer asks frantically. _"What are _we _supposed to do?! We weren't trained for this!" _As if to prove his point, a green fireball sails past him, and he has to duck to avoid it.

_"We have! We just never fought like this!" _I reply. _"Just remember what Father taught us! Get in, attack fast and hard, and get out before they can do anything! Don't let them see you coming!" _

Before my brothers have a chance to reply, a commanding bellow from a nearby ship echoes across the sea. The three of us stop in our tracks. That roar could have only come from one dragon.

_"Father..." _

He needs us. And now. Without any hesitation, I lead my brothers towards the ship that the roar came from as we reply with howling screeches of our own. At my command, we tuck in our wings, dive down from above and open fire. Our plasma bolts slam into the wooden surface of the ship, and we vanish inside the smoke that rises from our strike.

**(A/N: Forbidden Friendship – HTTYD score)**

But when I spread my wings to clear the smoke and reveal ourselves, there aren't as many humans as I had expected. Saving my question as to why there were so few for later, I roar as loud as I can in an attempt to intimidate the humans. My brothers join in…

…but the humans do not show fear. Instead, they show… amazement?

Why? They should be terrified of us! Least of all, scrambling for cover!

"Hey!" a voice calls out, prompting all three of us to turn to the source.

I stand at the edge of the ship's rear platform, taking a good look at the humans below. Four of them, two males and two females. Father, Mother, and their old friend were also present… but they were not in any form of distress.

_"__Something's not right here," _Pouncer mutters. _"Why aren't they attacking?" _

I don't answer. The humans below, likely the two young ones, are definitely afraid now… but not for the reason I expected. Instead of being afraid of us in general… they are afraid of something about us. I can smell it in the air.

_"__Check them," _I order.

Ruffrunner and Pouncer leap down to the deck below, with Ruffrunner going for the human female and Pouncer the male. The male human becomes a nervous wreck as he approaches, dropping his weapons in the process. Ruffrunner circles around the female, who has a cylindrical object neither of us recognizes near her hips.

Ruffrunner leans in close and sniffs her, all the while remaining vigilant. After he takes a deep whiff…

RRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!

With a screeching howl that draws the attention of both me and Pouncer, Ruffrunner claws at his face with both front talons. He stumbles backward as I call out to him.

_"__Ruffrunner! Ruffrunner, speak to me!" _

When he doesn't reply and slinks back with another whine, my eyes turn furiously to the human female, who is a bit blurred due to my vision. She must have had a part in this… and I intended to find out what.

I leap down to the deck, my nostrils flaring in anger. _"What have you done to him?!" _I snarl. _"Tell me!" _

My teeth slide out from my gums as the human female backs away from me. She bumps into a large wooden pole at the center of the vessel. Now, she smells terrified.

And terrified prey provides a chance of thrill for the predator.

I slowly creep towards her with a low growl, her eyes never leaving mine. She stays frozen for what seems to be a whole day… and she speaks.

"Twilight…"

Something inside my mind instantly flashes.

_A lone human vessel with four humans on board. _

_"__Ah!" _I grunt, stopping in my tracks.

What… what was that?

No. No, it was nothing important. All that mattered now was dealing with these humans before they could hurt any more dragons.

"Let her come to you." The male adult human whispers to the young female.

Me come to her? What is he saying? I answer to no one but Father!

The female's hand moves down to her hip, where the cylindrical object rests. Is it a weapon of some kind? She holds it out to her side… and drops it.

She doesn't go racing after it. I watch as the thing rolls to the edge of the vessel. Why? Why did she get rid of something that could protect her from me?

I turn back to the female, with questions flowing through my mind. _"My name is Dart," _I growl. _"Not Twilight. Who are you?" _

"You know me, Twilight…" She whispers. "You promised you would remember me…"

_"__Promise?! I make no promises to a hu- guh!" _My mind pulses again…

_Father romping around, playfully licking the adult male human instead of attacking it. The adult female laughing to herself before reassuring her offspring. _

_"__Ngh! Stop!" _I growl to the female. _"How are you doing this?! What are you doing to me?!"_

The female doesn't answer. Instead, she glances over to Father and the adult male human. Father seems calm about all of this as he turns to me.

_"__Don't fight it." _He says. _"You know this human." _

_"__NO! I don't!" _I growl back. _"I've never seen this human before in my life!" _

_"__You remember so little… yet you were so little when it happened." _

This time, it's Father's words that send my mind spinning again…

_Me and my siblings flying side by side. Pouncer playfully bats at a young human male before another dragon flies past. _

_"__Rrrgh!" _I growl, refusing to be weakened by these… these… visions.

_"__Don't fight…" _Father whispers. _"Let it flow." _

I ignore him. What's happening doesn't matter, my home is in danger! I can't get distracted!

I turn to the female human again, my breathing heavy. _"Who… are… you?" _I growl.

The human doesn't reply. Instead, she stares at me with blue eyes. Eyes… that are as blue as the sky on a clear day…

_The blue eyes examine me as the young human attending me giggles in happiness. I purr and chitter as I cuddle up to her. _

The breath leaves me instantly. My sight of the human becomes clearer. Those blue eyes… that red-brown hair…

_"__Twilight…" _

_I lift my head up. _

_"__I wish you could stay… but my dad said there are some bad people out there. Bad people… who will never stop looking for your kind… and hurting you." _

Bad people… stay… never stop looking… hurting…

I don't fight. Not this time.

_"__I know we have to leave soon… but a part of me doesn't want to. But… maybe we'll see each other again someday? Like you can come visit?"_

Visit? Visit where?

_"__I mean, you don't have to. But… I need you to promise something to me." _

Promise… I made a promise to her. But… who was she? Who?

_"__Will you remember me? When we both grow older? When we're not kids anymore? I don't… want to lose you." _

Remember… I need to remember.

_"__Just remember…" _

I am. I really am…

_"__We'll be together from afar. It's what my dad told me. Keeping each other close… from different places. You'll always be with me, Twilight… in here." _

Together from afar.

You'll always be with me… in here.

In my heart…

Zephyr.

Her name comes back to me just like that. I know her. I know this human.

As I come back to the world, I notice my body is still in its defensive stance… and my sight of the girl is no longer blurry.

The human female… no... Zephyr is facing away and holding out a hand towards me. Inviting. Pleading.

I remember you, Zephyr. I didn't break my promise. How do I tell you that?

I glance at Father, who looks almost happy with me. He doesn't speak, just motions to her.

What do I do? Lick her hand? Bite it off? Nuzzle it?

Wait… that last one. That almost seemed right, but not quite.

Another vision… no, another memory flows through me.

_Father pressing his snout against the hands of both human offspring, who are both afraid for their lives. _

I know what I have to do.

The world around me does not exist. We are alone, just me and her. She loved me and love me she still does.

And I love her too.

My eyes close and, without even thinking… I press my snout against her hand.

**(song stops) **

…

Zephyr's POV

Warmth.

I exhale sharply. My body tingles from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. The feeling is… sensational. The same that my father felt all those years ago when he touched Toothless for the first time.

Slowly, I open my eyes and look around. Twilight has her eyes closed and her nose pressed against my palm. The other Night Lights and Nuffink are staring at us, while my parents and all the adult dragons watch with pride and happiness.

Twilight opens her sapphire eyes, eyes just like my own, and when I see them… I am eight years old again.

Calm, welcome, and caring with her pupils now circular. Just like Toothless when I met him. I lower my hand as a smile creeps across my face… a big smile, and not just because I don't have to design a prosthetic hand for myself when this is all over. My happiness is bursting at the seams now… and before I can let it all out, the Night Light barrels into me with a happy roar.

"TWILIGHT!" I shriek happily, hitting the deck of the ship as the dragon bounces around me in joy. I burst into laughter as the emotions completely flow over me in a torrent. Twilight nuzzles me hard and warbles in joy as my laughter threatens to crack through my ribs. Ecstatic tears form in my eyes as I grab the dragon by the neck and look her right in the eye.

"Oh my gods, LOOK at you!" I scream through moist eyes. "You're so BIG!"

The dragon warbles again as if saying the same thing for me. Knocking me to the deck again, she nuzzles me again and almost tickles me with the effort.

And then, something wet and warm runs up my body again and again. She's licking me! But instead of disgust, it only fuels my happiness even more. Laughing in joy again, I throw up my arms as she bats at me playfully.

"Oh, I've MISSED you! I missed you SO MUCH!" I shout out. "I was afraid- AH HAHA! I was afraid you wouldn't remember me!" As she backs away, I sit up while laughing some more… and then she licks me right on the face.

"AGH! Twilight!" I shout, still giggling as I wipe some of the salivae off me. I wrap my arms around her head as she purrs gently… and then I notice everyone else.

My family is smiling proudly at me and the dragons look pleased with the situation… except for the other two Night Lights, which give us awkward, confused stares. Feeling slightly embarrassed with herself, Twilight backs away and recollects herself. I giggle at her, and that earns me a slap from her wing.

She warbles something to the other two, which perk up in realization. Dusk creeps slowly towards us while Dawn takes another sniff at my brother. "Uh… hey, buddy." He says nervously. "Remember me?"

Dawn's reply is a surprised expression, a few more sniffs… and a body slam that sends them both crashing to the deck.

"OOF!" Nuffink groans, the wind knocked out of him. "Hey! I'm-I'm happy to see you too, Dawn! I- OW! Ow, ow, ow, not the lungs, not the lungs! Okay, okay, stop playing so rough! Lemme- OW OW OW!"

My parents laugh at my brother's predicament, I can't help but join in as I wipe my face with one arm again. Noticing this, Twilight lets out a series of low barks, mimicking the laughter. Smiling, I scratch her on the side of her face.

Nuffink coughs as he stands, clutching his aching ribs. "Okay… go easy on me next time, boy. Ow…" He moans as Dawn takes a step back. "On the bright side… you didn't get me where it hurts the most."

Curiously, Dawn gestures towards his head. Nuffink seems taken aback, but nods. "Yeah, let's go with that. Ow."

Dusk walks up to us, sniffs us both, and then places his head on my lap like a house pet. "Oof!" I groan as he purrs in satisfaction. "Uh, Dusk? You, uh, don't want to be there. Honestly."

The following warble is one of questioning.

"Well, for one, I still need to walk. And for another… those skirt spikes aren't exactly meant for comfort."

At that, Dusk leaps off my lap with a look of horror. At his reaction, I laugh again. "It's fine. They're not _that _sharp." I reassure him. The Night Light exhales in relief… and then a massive shadow spreads over the whole ship.

We all notice it at once. At first, we all think it to be a large cloud or something. But when I look skyward… oh, how I wish it was.

Instead, a large volley of arrows launched from a nearby ship is flying so high it blocks out some of the sunlight. And it's headed right for us.

Twilight roars out a command, prompting the two Night Lights to launch themselves off the ship as she quickly follows them. The Light Fury snatches Nuffink in her talons and flies off while my parents' dragons do the same to them. In just a few seconds, I'm the only one left on the ship.

And none of the dragons can go back for me in time. Twilight, however, realizes I'm still in danger and starts flying back for me… but she knows she can't make it.

I glance at the gauntlet in my left hand. "Oh, I hope this works." I breathe, resting my thumb over a hidden button… and pressing it down.

Two metal pieces slide out from the gauntlet as it becomes more circular in shape. On each one, two additional pieces spread outward to form the sides of a circle. Four large metal sheets extend from the first pieces until they hit each other directly in the center, forming a large metallic shield.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I raise it above my head… and feel the impacts of arrows clinking off the shield as the rest bury themselves into the deck of the ship.

I open my eyes when the barrage is over… and gasp when I see my wonderful creation. "It… it worked." I whisper before I burst out laughing. "It really worked!"

The dragons land on the ship again, with the arrows cracking under their feet. Dusk must have thought he got a splinter or two because he keeps shaking his front feet nervously. Twilight warbles something to him as if saying he won't feel a thing.

"Zephyr Haddock," Mom breathes out as Stormfly lands on the ship. "Don't you _dare _scare your father and I like that ever again a third time! I've pretty much had enough!"

"Hey, Dad's been in some crazy death-defying stuff before, right?!" I call back to her. She sighs in annoyance and facepalms. "It was way easier with just having to stop one person from killing himself…" she mumbles.

"Zephyr?" Dad asks, his eyes falling on the shield. "Did you… did you make that?"

I nod with a smile… and Dad hugs me. "Oh… you really are just like me," He sniffs proudly before pulling away. "Maybe a little too much."

I only shrug before growls make me turn. The three Night Lights are all staring right ahead of us… where the battle is still raging on.

Dammit… we've just been wasting time with our sweet-but-time-consuming reunion! We needed to get in there and win this!

The Night Lights prepare to take off… but a grunt from Toothless stops them. His children all glance to him in confusion. Toothless walks over to Hiccup… and lowers himself.

Dad, realizing what he's getting at, smiles. "Right, bud," He says to his old friend. "Just like old times." And with that, he hoists himself onto Toothless' back. "Oh, how I've missed this." He says with a sigh.

I glance to Mom, who hops onto Stormfly's back with ease. As soon as she's settled, she pats her dragon on the side of her face. Stormfly squawks in acceptance while the Light Fury spreads her wings. Then… they all look to us.

"Well, kids?" Mom asks us. "Care to join us?"

"Join you?" Nuffink gasps. "Y-You mean…?" Both of us glance at the Night Lights, who appear to be just as shocked as us.

"You really mean it? We- we really get to-" I ask Dad, who nods in confirmation. "Oh, my gods…"

Twilight and I share eye contact for a short while before the Night Light crouches down, mimicking her father. Dusk watches as Dawn does the same for Nuffink.

Retracting my shield back into my gauntlet, I approach the black and white dragon. Recalling what my parents had done, I swing one leg over Twilight's back where her neck meets with the rest of her body. With a slight grunt of effort, I hoist myself into a riding position. Looking back at me, Twilight gives me an "I can't believe we're doing this" look. My following stare says the same thing.

To my right, Nuffink is already positioned on Dawn, and Dusk crouches down to my left. All three adult dragons stand right ahead of us, each of them in pre-takeoff poses.

"Alright, Dragon Riders," Dad announces boldly sounding like he's addressing all of New Berk. "You ready?"

After sharing one last look with Nuffink, I nod as my brother does the same. "Ready as I'll ever be," I answer with a smirk, the feeling of being recruited into a group long disbanded sinking in.

Dad smiles, his eyes locked on mine. "Then follow my lead."

**(A/N: first half of Battle of the Bewilderbeast (up to 2:50) – HTTYD 2 score) **

One by one, Toothless, Stormfly and the Light Fury all launch skyward from the deck. Twilight crouches low with wings spread, waiting for my signal. Steeling myself, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes again, I whisper two words to my new dragon friend.

"I'm ready."

And then… comes the roar. The roar of the wind from so long ago, when Stormfly took off from our small boat. I don't turn to see Nuffink, Dawn, and Dusk behind us, for they had already followed Twilight's lead. All I see is the sky… and all I hear is the rushing gales around me.

I grip Twilight's scales so tight, I think my knuckles are going to turn white. I squeeze my eyes shut, the rush of the wind reverberating through my ears…

…and then it stops.

Slowly, I open my eyes again… and for that moment, I'm back in the past. The ever-reaching sky, the puffy white clouds, and the calm ocean waters below…

…but I wish they were the only things I could see. Added into the mix are smoke, flying dragons, and the warships of both New Berk's fleet and the Shieldbreaker armada. Speaking of ships, I think I'm high enough where I can get a view of the entire fleet!

Each ship is based on designs from previous dragon hunter ships, with a large size, loaded with heavy anti-dragon weapons such as crossbows, traps, ballistae, and cannons that blast away with green puffs of smoke. Some smaller ships serve as light assault vessels tasked with protecting the larger vessels… but they're easy to destroy, as I notice when a Stormcutter attacks one with ease. As the four-winged dragon flies away, the small ship is engulfed in an orange-red cloud.

Most of the ships have scaffolding on them so archers can pick off targets when they get close. The flagship, the one my family was just on, is starting to get back under the control of Shieldbreaker personnel… but Keiser is nowhere in sight.

He'd have to wait for now, for one other ship catches my attention.

This ship is wider than the rest, and a little larger. It has weapons like all the others… but what's with the design? Won't that make it slow?

A black streak speeds ahead of me… and with another deep breath, I press my thighs into Twilight's sides.

The Night Light speeds into action almost immediately, tucking her wings in as she dives right down. Dusk and Dawn follow after her as she sets her sights on one of the warships. As we get closer, I start to hear a faint whistling sound through the rush of the wind…

…followed by a blast of purple light and an explosion on the deck below. As Twilight flies overhead, Dawn blasts one of the traps while Dusk snatches a soldier and drops him into the ocean.

I don't know why, but I feel… thrilled by what had just happened. _This _is what Dad used to do with his friends?

Toothless roars from up ahead, where he, Stormfly, and the Light Fury are assembled. It seemed to have been a command for "Follow my lead!" because the Night Lights accelerate to keep up with him as he gets ready for another attack run.

With Stormfly breaking off to cover us, all five Furies zero in on the deck of another ship… and fire off a plasma blast one after the other. The purple projectiles smash onto the deck below, sending pieces of wood and soldiers flying as weapon installments are hit and disabled. Dusk's shot ends up hitting the mast… which begins falling down like a chopped tree.

Thankfully, Twilight speeds through the mast just before it can hit her while the other two fly above. Cannon fire roars through the air as the small ones attempt to shoot us all down. The shots all miss terribly due to the Furies' incredible speed. As we all ascend to prepare for our next move, Dawn flies up to me with Nuffink trying to catch his breath.

"Zeph?" he asks. "Is… is it okay to say… if that was awesome?"

"Awesome?" Dad replies before I can answer. "You haven't seen anything yet! Try to keep… up?"

"What is it, Dad?" I ask… only to hear the sounds of clanging iron below me.

On two ships, dragons are flying down to attack the humans… only for iron jaws, hidden within the deck, to snap shut on them. Others are hit by ballistae ammunition and are sent crashing to the deck.

Twilight tenses up when she sees this and growls in anger… but her ear flaps perk up when we both see something among the modified dragon traps. A green cloud of gas that some soldiers are coughing on…

…and the coughs turn to screams when the cloud bursts into flames. "SURPRISE!" a voice rings out, with three dragons flying up through the smoke.

As Stormfly flies close to us again, I hear Dad gasp in shock. "Guys?!"

The red Monstrous Nightmare swoops down low, coating one ship's deck with sticky lava-like flame. "YEAH! Who's the man?! I'm the man!"

The brown Gronckle hovers close to the deck of another ship, whose occupants are busy with firing at other dragons to notice it creeping up. Only when the rock-eating dragon spews out a lava blast that scraps a catapult does the crew notice it… and the dragon hovers away before they can act. "Sorry about that!"

The green Hideous Zippleback sprays a bunch of soldiers with its thick green gas before letting it blow, two voices whooping in delight as the dragon speeds away. "WOO! I've missed blowing stuff up!" "On that, I agree, dear brother!"

Swooping into formation, the three dragons ascend to our location, out of range from cannon fire. Dad is utterly speechless when they approach.

"The Dragon Riders are BACK, baby!" Tuffnut shouts, throwing both fists into the air.

"Guys, I… you were… wow!" Dad manages to stutter, awed.

"Amazing?" Snotlout asks him. "You were gonna say amazing, right? You totally were, I can see it on your face."

"They remember us!" Fishlegs squeals in delight. "I can't believe they remember after so many years!"

"Duh," Ruffnut adds, rolling her eyes. "Who wouldn't forget the awesome antics only we could pull off?"

Glancing at each other, my parents only smile as the dragons share the presence of how they once were with their human friends. For six whole years, this team was responsible for liberating entire flocks of captured dragons and battling madmen who wished to use them for evil purposes… and here they were once again. I'm definitely seeing the past now.

"I never thought we'd do this again, guys," Dad says warmly. "But I'm glad we are."

"Me too," Mom says with a smile before Fishlegs clears his throat.

"What's the plan, Chief?" he asks with a nostalgic tone.

"Does it involve blowing things up, for memory's sake?" Tuffnut asks, cracking his knuckles.

"Definitely," Dad replies with a smirk of his own. "I feared a day like this would come, when a dragon-hating enemy discovered their home and laid waste to it. Our job here is to prevent the Shieldbreaker from doing any more harm to the dragons and the Hidden World. And that means taking out their fleet, ships, and weapons."

"And speaking of weapons," I add, moving Twilight in close to the group. "They've got something you guys have never seen before: something that breathes fire and spits metal. It's powerful enough to kill a dragon with one precise shot." Just after I say that, a Wooly Howl is hit by a cannon blast and roars in pain, smashing into the ocean as smoke trails behind it.

"Ah, that's nothing we can't handle, kid," Ruffnut replies, completely unfazed while her brother's eyes are wide. "You think we can get some of those?!" he shouts, turning to her.

Before she can answer, Snotlout pipes up. "Alright, rookies!" he cries to me, Nuffink and the Night Lights. "Watch how a pro handles the tough guy stuff!"

"Snotlout, wait!" Mom calls…

…but Hookfang has already dived back down to continue his fiery reign of destruction.

Dad only chuckles. "Same old Snot," he sighs before turning to Toothless. "What do you say, bud? One last time?"

The Night Fury warbles in reply with a gummy smile.

"I thought you might say that. Follow me, guys!"

Toothless dives down, with the other Riders doing the same. Twilight roars out to the other Night Lights, who all follow her down to the fleet.

"Hey, Twilight!" I shout. "Why don't we see if those cannons aren't dragon-proof?!" She roars in reply, touching down close to the water's surface and speeding towards another ship.

Dawn flies to my right while Dusk comes in on the left: a perfect tri-formation that seems perfected over the years. They must have done some training to prepare for a moment like this. As we all close in on our target… I feel like a child again, playing with my Night Fury toy and attacking large rocks and pebbles, fantasizing them to be bad guys and dragon hunter ships.

Now… I'm living those fantasies.

"Plasma blast!" I yell with a smile. On my cue, all three Night Lights open their mouths wide with a purple glow as soldiers aim cannons right at us. They move to fire… but they're not quick enough.

One after the other, the Night Lights shoot at some of the cannons, and they all rocket back from the plasma bolts' impact. Metal is dented and broken while soldiers are knocked back. We fly through the smoke that follows, and Dawn and Dusk break formation.

"WOOOOOO!" Nuffink cries out as Dawn swoops around another ship's mast, catching an archer by surprise. I can't help but laugh in joy.

**(song stops)**

…

Keiser stormed across the deck of one of the fleet's top ships, watching the battle unfold before his own eyes. The dragons stood no chance, even with the support of humans who believed Hiccup's foolishness. The Shieldbreaker was undefeatable… and they would not be defeated today.

A nearby explosion on a distant ship caught his attention. Turning to his right, he saw several cannons being reduced to smoldering wrecks.

They knew.

The animals knew the cannons could be destroyed… yet it would take a lot of effort to do so. They would waste their energy, their strength.

Three dragons emerged from the ensuing smoke, two of them peeling off from their leader. They resembled the great and feared Night Furies… yet they were not. White colors were present on each one, dominant on one of the dragons that broke off. But what caught his eye… were the riders.

A blonde boy that appeared early into his teenage years was mounted atop the mostly white dragon, seeming to be enjoying himself. Such arrogance.

But atop one of the black ones… Keiser's eye narrowed and he gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword tightly. The auburn, feminine hair and sky-blue eyes were all but unrecognizable to him.

"Haddock…" he growled, increasing his pace along the deck as his men cleared the way.

Hiccup and Astrid had done what all leaders were meant to do: produce a child to follow in their wake. But how blind were they to believe that their daughter, a product of their love, was meant to be their true heir?

Before victory had to be ensured, the girl… Zephyr… needed to be killed for good. And her entire family had to watch their most traumatizing, most scarring failure.

…

Zephyr's POV

The shouting of soldiers catches my attention, and I glance over to see a bunch of Berkians, my friends among them, fighting off Shieldbreaker forces as best they can. They can't hold out much longer.

_Well, let's see if a dragon can turn the tide. _

I lean my body to the right, and Twilight banks in that direction. I smile, silently thanking Mom for that little lesson. The Night Light roars out a threat as she speeds towards the ship, drawing the attention of both sides. The humans shout in surprise and try to clear the way, but Twilight lands directly onto the Shieldbreaker forces. She crushes two men under her talons as she lands and shouts immediately ring out.

"It's the girl! She's alive! But how?!"

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"A Night Fury?! No, it can't be! No Night Fury has white scales on their body!"

"I've never seen a dragon like that before!"

"Don't panic, men! You know what to do!"

I tilt my head down and whisper to Twilight. "And so do you."

The dragon roars out to the men, who charge at her with weapons drawn. She whips her tail around, sending three men flying into crates while she headbutts two more. She weaves to the right as a sword almost cuts through her left side, and counters by biting the soldier's arm and throwing him at the rest.

I laugh in happiness. "Twilight, you're a natural! Did Toothless teach you all of this?" The Night Light warbles in confirmation as I dismount and scratch her on the chin. "Good girl."

She purrs for a slight moment… before her eyes open in a flash and she growls again.

More soldiers charge at us, and I ignite the Dragon Blade as Twilight crouches down. But before either of us can engage…

…Dusk lands right in front of us with a challenging bellow!

"Get that dragon!" one soldier shouts, prompting the soldiers to circle him. I immediately notice that Twilight looks… concerned. She's worried about her brother... just like I was for mine.

Dusk lashes out at the men in front of him, making them stumble back. He does the same for those who advance from the side… but one soldier prepares to throw metal chains to weigh him down.

"Dusk, watch out!" I cry…

…only for the Night Light to notice the chain coming at him. He snatches it between his teeth and slams the soldier holding it to the ground. He then swings his body around, making his tail and the chain in his mouth swing around and hit every soldier in their path. The soldier holding onto the chain screams, holding on for dear life.

When the last man falls, Dusk lets go of the chain, sending it and the soldier holding it flying into the ocean. With the deck now clear, he turns to Twilight with a look of acceptance. The older Night Light nods to her brother in appreciation, making Dusk grunt in pleasure.

"It's about damn time, Zephyr!" Adrian shouts impatiently, vaulting over a crate with arrows lodged in it. "What the hell took you so long?"

Dusk tilts his head at Adrian's choice of words as Dawn touches down onto the ship, Nuffink dismounting him. "Got a little caught up," I reply, gesturing to the Night Lights. "I met up with a few old friends."

Avicia is in complete awe as she approaches. "Wow…" she whispers. "Real dragons." Upon noticing her, Twilight growls a warning.

Avicia gasps and steps back before I step in front of Twilight. "Hey, it's okay. She's not gonna hurt you. I promise." My words make the dragon slightly relax, allowing Avicia to tiptoe up to the Night Light.

"Go on, it's alright." I coax her, feeling somewhat nostalgic at saying the very words Mom said to help me go to Toothless for the first time. Bending to down to one knee, Avicia reaches out to Twilight and lightly brushes her hand against her chin. "They're real…" she whispers. "I… I knew they were real."

The Night Light exhales from her nostrils as Avicia chuckles. "So?" I ask. "What do you think?"

"I don't even know where to start…" she replies. "She's… She's amazing."

I smile, admiring the almost fully-grown Night Light. It feels like it was only yesterday that I saw all three of them when they were only babies. Deep down, I still wish they were babies… but I think I like them this way better.

"Not to be a bother or anything," Adrian interrupts. "But we're getting slaughtered out here, princess! How do you expect us to win this alone?!"

Even as he says this, more soldiers from a passing ship to board our vessel, prompting Adrian to take cover behind the same crate he was behind earlier and open fire at the archers. "Come, Vikings!" one of them yells. "Come and meet your destiny!"

Adrian never lets up with his arrow shots, picking off targets that get too close for comfort before providing support for the rest of us. Drawing two knives, Avicia slashes at one's throat, jabs another in the side, and stabs at a third's boot, cutting off his scream with a knife to the chin.

The Night Lights immediately separate at Twilight's command, each of them engaging their own attackers. Dawn stays airborne, picking off targets with his claws and a few plasma blasts that send part of the deck up in flames. Dusk charges head-on at them, lashing out with talons, teeth, and tail. Twilight stays on the defensive, only attacking when she is attacked herself.

Several enemies charge right at me, and I switch on the Dragon Blade just in time for it to meet a sword aiming for my head. I kick the soldier back, grunting with effort before noticing another charging in from the side.

Pressing my thumb down on my gauntlet, my shield pops into view just in time for the soldier's spear to hit it and send him staggering back in shock. The first one lunges again, and I smack him in the gut with the shield before bashing it in the other one's face. He groans, holding his helmet as he collapses in pain, his ears ringing inside his helmet.

Nuffink is holding his own against a soldier with a longsword, switching between offensive and defensive moves. After blocking one strike to the side, he swings his short sword overhead…

…only for the soldier to grab it and send it flying across the deck.

Nuffink gasps and tries to make a break for it, but the soldier's sword almost chops his head in two as he raises his shield just in time. Instead of pulling back, the soldier applies pressure, making Nuffink drop to his knees as he grits his teeth and struggles to hold his ground.

I rush over to help my brother, but the flat side of a poleax sweeps me off my feet and I hit the deck hard. Hissing in pain and holding my side, I manage to block the ax's execution-style swing directed for my neck. I thrust my left foot out, listening for the grunt of pain when it hits the soldier's knee. Using my shield to throw the poleaxe aside, I flip myself back up, my right foot connecting with the soldier's jaw. When I'm back up, I thrust the Dragon Blade right into the soldier's neck, hearing his chokes and gurgles as I kick him down.

"Hnnnnngh!" Nuffink grunts as the longsword's weight and the soldier's force on his shield are becoming too much to bear. His eyes dart to the side… where he spots a soldier with a one-handed mace and shield slaying any Viking he comes across. Readying himself, he thrusts out his right arm, where my other contraption rests. One trigger pull later, a small rope shoots out from the gadget, the claw on the other end grabbing the mace's handle.

"What the-?" the soldier says, just before the mace is yanked out of his grip…

…and into Nuffink's, whose eyes are squeezed shut.

When he opens them and sees the mace in his hand, he sighs in relief and immediately strikes the soldier pinning him down on the side. He yells, releasing his sword and allowing Nuffink to bash him with a shield uppercut.

"Oh, that was awesome!" he breathes, admiring the rope launcher.

"See?" I ask him with a smirk. "What did I tell you? It worked, didn't it?"

He only chuckles as I turn back to Adrian, who peeks out from cover as dead archers lie before him. Avicia twirls her blood-stained knives and sheath them back to their holsters on her thighs.

"To answer your question," I say, retracting my shield. "Who said we were gonna win alone?"

The rogue marksman seems taken aback by my question. "Um, what?"

"If there's one thing I learned," I tell him, peering out towards the horizon, where shadows of ships not belonging to either the Shieldbreaker fleet or New Berk can be seen.

"A war's not a war without reinforcements."

A war horn blasts through the air, catching the attention of Shieldbreaker personnel. Ceasing their combat, they whirl their heads towards the sound's direction. The approaching ships get closer as smoke from the battle partially hides them from view…

…until the lead ship emerges. It is a Viking longship with spikes at the bow and sides, and spiky shields serve as defenses. Spears jut out from the rear to add a more frightening appearance. The skull of a dragon serves as an intimidating figurehead, and the symbol of a spiked Viking helmet rests on the sail.

The Shieldbreaker forces are taken off-guard, as they have little time to scramble to their cannons. The new ship plows into the starboard side of the ship, wood splintering with the force of the impact. Grabbing the mast to support myself while everyone else tumbles to the deck, I hear the horn blow out again…

…and large, beefy Vikings charge into the fray with a roar, leaping off the ship as others like it sail into battle. Crossbows and catapults rotate towards their targets before firing away.

A spear is thrown by one Viking, impaling one soldier through the heart. Another Viking swings a war hammer with a mighty yell, sending a soldier flying overboard. Axes, maces, and swords are raised high as more of them charge onto the Shieldbreaker warship, attacking any soldier they can find.

Another man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, their leader, jumps onto the ship and wastes no time fending off one soldier with a poleaxe, using his own double-edged axe to knock the weapon away and headbutt the soldier back. The downed soldier is quickly finished off when one Viking stabs him in the chest with a sword.

The man turns to me and makes eye contact. Steadying myself, I smile and nod my thanks. Returning the gesture, Alvin the Treacherous turns to his men.

"OUTCASTS!" he bellows triumphantly. "SHOW NO MERCY!"

The Vikings under his leadership roar in approval as they press on, with some of them hopping onto other ships to lend support to my people.

A commotion to the ship's port side draws our attention, with Nuffink climbing to his feet with a groan. The booms of cannon fire ring out, green flashes streaking through the air. Both of us turn to see their new target…

An Outcast ship bursts into flames and warriors sail through the air, screaming. As the ship begins to sink into the sea, a new batch of ships sails in to take the doomed one's place. These ships have the insignia of the electric Skrill dragon.

One ship sails alongside another Shieldbreaker vessel and its Berserker passengers board the enemy vessel and engage at will. A Shieldbreaker soldier is pushed against the railing, the Berserker attacking him charging with a battle cry and a raised axe.

The soldier blocks the axe with his sword just in the nick of time, dodging a shield strike and elbowing the Berserker to the side. The soldier rushes in with a decapitating strike, but the warrior ducks and throws the soldier over his back. With a surprised shout, the soldier tumbles to the deck, bringing three of his comrades down with him. With a rallying cry, the Berserker charges towards the bow of the ship with three other warriors by his side.

Berserkers aren't the only tribe present on this ship, as warriors dressed in black leap off and move swiftly, striking at anyone who dares strike them. The Defenders of the Wing, just like from Dad's stories.

More figures leap onto the warship… and I recognize some of them instantly.

Nott twirls around with a double-ended spear, impaling one soldier from behind her and yanking the weapon back out. Dagur and Mala fight side by side, supported by several Berserkers, Defenders, and Mala's old companion Throk. Dedicated as he is to the protection of his queen, he lets absolutely no soldier within a single inch of her. The way they all cut down their foes and ensure they stay together almost reminds me of my parents.

And then… someone near the rear of the ship catches my attention.

Someone wearing a facemask, a hood, and a light brown tunic and leggings. A bow and a quiver rest on his back, and a short sword in a sheath on his left hip. He is the only one on board now, not even moving as Shieldbreaker cannons rotate to aim at the ship.

The figure turns to me, familiar green eyes locking with my sky blues. His eyes narrow as I stare back in confusion.

And then, he bolts. Making a run for it, he sprints towards the ship's figurehead as the cannons open fire. Explosions rock the Berserker ship and holes are blown in the hull. But the hooded figure never falters, bounding onto the sculpted dragon figurehead and leaping off…

…

He landed with a rolling stop onto the Shieldbreaker ship. No sooner than he did, two soldiers with rapid-fire crossbows aimed right at him and opened fire. Backflipping to the mainmast, the figure took cover as the arrows whizzed past him.

Reaching into his quiver and readying his bow, the boy drew four arrows and moved out of cover. He shot the first two at the two crossbowmen, the third at a cannon crewman rushing at him with a mace and the fourth at a downed soldier with a jump shot.

Rushing up to the fourth soldier, he yanked his arrow out from the warm corpse, placing it back into the quiver as more men raced up to the deck. Most of the Berserkers were moving onto other ships, and the ones still here were being thinned out.

He cared not. He had been trained to strike fast and hard. This was no different than the tests that had laid before him once.

Putting his bow back over his shoulder and drawing his short sword, he clanged one's sword away before slicing the neck. Another slash was aimed at another soldier's side. A third came up from behind him, and he yanked an arrow out from his quiver…

…and stabbed the soldier in the eye socket.

The soldier screamed in pain before the boy kicked him overboard. A fourth swung with an axe, with the boy somersaulting to the side and burying his blade in the soldier's torso. Running towards the stern, the boy slid underneath another soldier's legs, knocking him to the deck.

An unarmored soldier swung a sword at him, only for him to block with his bow, nock an arrow and nail him in the head. A metal door burst open and three soldiers rushed out… only to be downed with quick, precise shots.

Then, all was calm. But he knew it wouldn't last. Reinforcements would come from below deck. He needed to move.

He bolted for the center mast. Higher ground was what he needed. For all he knew, he needed it yesterday.

Three soldiers with crossbows appeared from below deck, charging at him. He dove, downing one before spinning around in midair to shoot the other, nailing the third while still on the wooden floor.

He bounded to his feet with practiced athleticism. As he ran for the mast, arrows lodged themselves into the deck. Glancing up, he noticed archers on the bridge-like scaffolding above, now aiming for him instead of the many dragons in the sky.

Slicing a rope with his short sword, the boy was propelled to the ship's upper level, grabbing onto the scaffolding. Swinging himself up, he kicked an archer off the narrow scaffolding, hearing him scream as he fell into the waters below.

More archers had spotted him, nocking their arrows and loosing them at him as he ran across the scaffolding.

So much for higher ground.

Swinging his bow low to knock one charging archer off his feet, the boy grabbed an arrow from his quiver and stabbed him in the chest with it. Yanking it back out, he nocked it and fired at a soldier with a sword. It pinged off his helmet and the boy had to somersault over the soldier's form before throwing him off.

As he readied another arrow, the flat of an axe brought him down to his back. The soldier above him prepared to split his head in two, but the boy held the bow in place with his left foot while drawing the bowstring back with his right.

And he let go.

"Urk!" the soldier gasped as the arrow hit him in the neck. Rolling back to an upright position, the boy shoved the soldier aside and sent him falling to the sea as he ran to an intersection of the scaffolding.

Two of them came at him now, swords drawn and bows holstered. Drawing another arrow and loosing it, the boy watched as it hit the soldier's upper left side of the torso and made him stumble over the scaffolding railing. The second rushed at him with a sword, prompting the boy to reach into his quiver…

…and to close his hand on empty air.

He raised his bow to block the sword, then locked the string around the back of the soldier's neck. As he struggled against it, the boy drew the bow back… and released.

The bow smacked against the soldier's face, sending both him and the weapon overboard. Now, with all of his ranged defenses gone, the boy drew his short sword and jogged across the scaffolding while surveying the battle raging below him.

It was almost a stalemate, with ships from both sides aflame. Sails were torn from dragon claws and decks were bombarded with fireballs. Dragons were shot down by cannons and some crashed onto the decks, where soldiers would move in to finish them off.

As for the Riders, they were doing what they always did best: help whatever dragons they could. They flew in practiced formations, attacking Shieldbreaker vessels and destroying their stationary weapons. And among the dragons they released… were a brown Triple Stryke and a silver Razorwhip with green eyes.

The boy recognized the latter instantly, for it belonged to-

The dragon flew past the scaffolding and landed on the deck of another ship, with armed men immediately surrounding her. She headbutted one of them aside before impaling another through the chest. Lifting up her tail, she bathed her wounded foe in a stream of blue fire before flicking the charred corpse away.

The Razorwhip spun herself around, decapitating one soldier while slicing a few more in half. Clamping her jaws down on another, she flung him aside, leaving the deck clear of hostiles.

And then she looked up. Looked to the boy as she tilted her head curiously. The boy only stared back as she glanced around in confusion. And the boy knew who she was looking for.

Someone who was no longer with them. Someone he had cared for just as she did. Someone… with ties to them both.

The rallying call of the Alpha snapped Windshear out of her search. Roaring in reply, she took to the skies to fight by his side. No sooner than she did…

"DIE, BOY!"

He had his own trouble.

He swung his short sword in an upward diagonal slash, deflecting the incoming blade before vaulting over his opponent. He slowly backed away in a defensive stance…

…before a Typhoomerang, swooping low, basted a part of the scaffolding behind him. There was nowhere to go now.

The soldier swung at him again with a yell, with the boy deflecting the sword again before parrying another series of strikes. The last one resulted in a clash that the soldier won by headbutting the boy. Shouting out, he stumbled back while clutching his head.

He recovered quickly, nicking the soldier's unarmored side and deflecting five more slashes to his head… before pointing his blade right at the man's throat.

"Yield…" the boy spoke through his mask. "And I might allow you to go down with this ship."

At that moment, a Whispering Death burst out from the hull of the ship, having tunneled clean through the lower decks. Nearby, a Thunderdrum roared loudly from above, the force of the roar sending four soldiers flying and a small attack ship to slightly move backward.

The boy's opponent did not relent, swatting his short sword aside and pressing his attack. Several clangs, blocks, and parries later, the boy ran past him, leaving a large fatal gash on his right thigh. He did not stop to watch him fall.

The scaffolding exploded into debris behind him, a Monstrous Nightmare tearing right through. Archers tried shooting it down, only to be decimated by fireballs and snatched by a Timberjack's jaw and a Snafflefang's claws.

The boy leaped onto the stern mast, digging his blade into the sail to rip the fabric and slow his descent. As he landed, two men rushed him with a sword and a mace.

Impaling the first one in the gut and kicking the second one back, the boy yanked his sword back out. The second one lunged at him again, only to be decapitated by a graceful spinning slash.

As the bodies fell, the boy heard… slow applause. From the ship's captain.

"Impressive," the man spoke, raising a large flail and letting the chained bludgeon fall to the floor. "You fight well, boy. Facing most of my crew and slaying them all without even a scratch. Tell me… who trained you?"

The boy gripped his short sword tight, his green eyes narrowing.

"My uncle."

The captain flung his flail right at him, prompting him to cartwheel to the side. Leaping over the swinging chain, the boy rushed forth and jabbed his sword right at the captain's chest…

…only to feel metallic armor underneath.

"Heh. Nice try," the man sneered. Shoving the boy back, he withdrew the weapon and lashed out with a broadsword that seemed to overpower the boy's own weapon. The boy struggled to hold his ground against the weapon's repeated strikes, the clangs of metal beginning to ring in his ears.

Suddenly, the captain clashed his blade on the boy's weapon before flinging it out of his grip. It clattered to the deck below, where Outcasts and Berserkers clashed with Shieldbreaker soldiers. A few of them were on the scaffolding above, with one Berserker corpse dangling down with a rope tied to his ankle and a sword in his chest. Using a shield to send one soldier overboard, one Berserker blocked one soldier's attack before stabbing him in the gut.

The captain turned back to the now unarmed boy with a victorious smirk.

"He didn't teach you well enough."

He raised the broadsword into a finishing strike… only for a pair of talons to snatch him up.

The Triple Stryke from earlier (Sleuther, if the boy could recall) roared angrily before dropping him into the water. As it flew off to attack again, the boy only shrugged the encounter off before hopping down to retrieve his blood-stained weapon.

…

Zephyr's POV

I had lost track of that mysterious figure, but I can't shake the feeling something about him is familiar. Sure, I had seen him back on Berserker Island, but had I encountered him before?

My thoughts are cut short as several new ships, these ones being scavenged Dragon Hunter ships from Dad's time on the Edge, plow through the smoke and ram several attack vessels. Nuffink and I run over to the railing, eyes peeled for who this new tribe might be.

A lone armored figure strides to the lead ship's plow, wielding a spear in her right hand. She turns, raising the weapon high before pointing the spear to the Shieldbreaker vessel.

"WINGMAIDENS, ATTACK!" she calls out.

Several warriors like her charge past, leaping onto the vessel and joining the fray. The woman, who I now realize to be the Wingmaiden Chieftess Atali, joins them after the last one boards the ship.

Making several quick slices on one soldier's chest and face, Atali plants a high kick to the side of his head. Nearby, a Wingmaiden wielding two swords flawlessly fends off two enemies at once.

A third Wingmaiden, this one wielding twin knives, slashes twice on one crew member's gut before piercing his heart and kicking him away. Another soldier with an axe rushes her, and her response is to swiftly slash him across the chest ten times before shoving him aside. Slicing another cannoneer's stomach, she twirls and buries one knife into his side before slashing at his neck and upper right leg. She finishes him by stabbing him in the brain, and he collapses in an instant.

"Whoa, they fight so awesomely." Nuffink breathes out, his voice filled with awe. Hearing this, I turn with a knowing smirk. My brother seems to understand what I'm thinking, and his eyes go wide with panic. "Hey, hey, hey! Cut that out!" he stammers. "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not having one of them as my girlfriend!"

I only giggle at my little brother's state of embarrassment. "Oh, really? Don't they look the least bit attractive to you?"

Nuffink's only response is a kick to my shin and an annoyed mumble. That only makes me giggle some more. "Let's just go help the others," he groans, his voice in a "let's do anything but talk about this" tone.

"Alright, whatever you say," I reply with one last chuckle. The Night Lights are ready for us, crouched in pre-flight positions. I mount Twilight and Nuffink hops on Dawn… and we're off.

Surveying the battlefield from above, I notice that some of the dragons are noticing our new arrivals. A bunch of Razorwhips recognize the scent of their caretakers and fly in to protect them. A Skrill blasts several soldiers who are attacking Berserkers, and even the mighty Eruptodon leads several Boulder-class dragons to assist the Defenders of the Wing.

The other dragons are pushing onwards, with some figuring out the cannons can be destroyed. On the deck of one ship, a purple Deadly Nadder swipes its tail around to send soldiers flying before breaking into a charging sprint. Its horn connects with one cannon, the force sending it toppling to one side.

A yellow Monstrous Nightmare lights itself ablaze when a bunch of soldiers surrounds it, taking care of them with a single stream of raging fire. It aims the stream at two cannons, the heat intense enough to make the metal melt.

Flying close to one ship, a blue Zippleback sprays green gas onto another ship, blinding the crew. As it leaves, a pink Gronckle hovers into position and blasts the cloud with a single lava ball. One large explosion later, every hostile human on the ship lies dead.

My eyes dart to another ship, where my friends and the militia forces are making their mark on the Shieldbreaker. The cousins are playing dirty tricks, with Snuffnut tripping one foe and Bluffnut kicking a barrel at another. Spikelout, hammer and metal shield in hand, charges right into one soldier with a bear-like cry headfirst. The soldier, caught by surprise, is slammed right into the mast. As he falls limp, Spikelout roars in triumph.

"RAAAAH! SPIKELOUT! SPIKELOUT! OY, OY, OY!" He cries, banging his hammer against his shield with each word.

Toki and Arni never stray too far from each other, each of them engaging with their own assailants. Running his sword through one cannoneer's chest, Toki kicks him away, failing to notice another with a spear creeping up behind him.

"Look out, brother!" Arni calls, throwing his axe with a shout. Toki whirls behind him just as the weapon lodges itself in the soldier's head.

"Thanks," he replies with a nod. Suddenly, archers with flaming arrows open fire in them, prompting them to dash away just as they hit a gunpowder supply near one cannon.

With a loud explosion, the gunpowder detonates and sends three men flying, two of them having engaged Ingrid. The explosion nearly knocks her down as well, but she quickly scrambles to her feet and rushes from the smoke. Five men chase after her… only for one of them to be yanked back into the smoke.

The others pause and turn in confusion. A few of them walk up to the smoke with weapons drawn. One with a sword prepares to charge in and attack what awaits…

…only for a stinger-like tail to lash out and stab him in the neck.

"Gak!" he chokes out before the tail whisks him into the smoke. His comrade staggers back and, even though I can't see it from his helmet, I can tell his eyes have gone wide from fear.

"D…Death…" he stammers, shaken.

"What is it?" another soldier asks, impatient.

The fear-stricken soldier back away before he screams out in a terrified tone.

"DEATHGRIPPERRRRRRRS!"

At that moment, three ferocious dragons lunge from the smoke, one of them snatching the soldier in his jaws. The second Deathgripper spews out its flammable green acid, which coats the rest of the squad before catching fire. As they scream and flail around in a desperate attempt to extinguish themselves, the third leaps into the fray with a snarl. Its pincers and stinger tail slash at any Shieldbreaker soldier in range.

As it lets out a savage roar, one cannon rotates into position to target it. "Shoot it!" one soldier yelled. "Shoot it already!"

The voice alerts the dragon, who snarls and begins racing towards the cannon just as the fuse is lit…

…and it fires.

The Deathgripper howls in pain as it collapses to the deck, unable to get up again. One of its comrades, having witnessed everything, roars in anger and attacks the crew without hesitation. Once it's finished, it goes for the cannon, raking its tail and claws against it while trying to tear it apart.

While it's venting its anger on the weapon, Ingrid has used the distraction to her advantage. She has fled, possibly to regroup with the others. The moment she does, they are all surrounded by Shieldbreaker personnel. Too many for all of them to handle.

My eyes narrow, but before I can direct Twilight to save them… a bellowing roar cuts through the air.

My friends all glance skyward as the soldiers dive for cover. "Watch out!" one of them yells, just as a large dragon with antlers, an ax-like tail and purple-orange colors lands on the deck, crushing two soldiers beneath its front feet.

"Whoa…" the cousins gasp in awe while Spikelout lowers his hammer. Ingrid is utterly speechless as the dragon unveils itself to them: a Crimson Goregutter with scars on parts of its body. It stares down at my friends, and Snuffnut gives a sheepish wave.

The Goregutter only snorts in response before another voice grabs its attention. "On my orders, men!"

The dragon bellows threateningly and stomps towards the weapon, its movements sending the crew into a hastened frenzy. "Hurry, hurry! It's getting closer!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?! This is as fast I can- aaaaah!"

Before he can finish, the Goregutter grabs the cannon in its jaws and lifts it up high. It bites down hard and my friends hear the sound of crunching and screeching metal. Rendering it useless, the Goregutter opens its jaws and the wrecked weapon drops to the deck with a smash, sending the crew stumbling back.

The Goregutter growls at them as if saying "That was a warning. Next time, I won't be so merciful" before a sound makes it turn. A hissing sound. The sound… of a lit fuse.

Another cannon is aimed right for him, the fuse nearly disappearing into the barrel. With another roar, the Goregutter charges for the cannon…

…but he's too late!

BOOM!

GWWWWAAAAAAARRRGGHH!

With a pained bellow, the Goregutter rears back as smoke rises from the top of his right front leg… and collapses with a thud.

Every human on the deck is speechless. The Shieldbreaker soldiers seemed relieved that the threat has passed… but my friends are in shock, especially Ingrid.

"No!" she whispers meekly. I can't help but share in her sadness. Her dragon fanatic of a father had taught as much about dragons as he knew, and this particular one had taken a liking to one of his dragon's offspring. To hear all about this gentle giant… and to see it fall before her eyes.

The soldiers begin to move in on my friends again… before a snort stops them.

They turn back to the Goregutter's lifeless form… and see one of its wings rise up. They reel back in shock as its eye opens up.

"H-How can this be?!"

"We hit it dead on! Point blank! How is it still standing?"

The dragon rises to his full height, the cannon shot on its body leaving yet another scar. And from the look in its eyes… it had had enough.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" a squad leader shouts. "FIRE AGAIN! BRING IT DOWN!"

The gargantuan dragon was not about letting this happen again, so it lifted its head against one cannon, sending it (as well as any soldiers standing by it) flying into the ocean. It sent a few more crashing to the deck with a tail sweep. As it continued its path of destruction, my friends are utterly stunned.

"I hate to say this, but they have a point," Spikelout says, eyes never leaving the large dragon. "How is it still alive from that?"

"Well, I guess in this case…" Ingrid replies with a smile. "Size does matter."

"Oh, I'm with you there," Bluffnut realizes. "It's gonna take more than one shot to fell this beast! Lots more!"

"Woo!" Snuffnut cheers, fist-pumping the air. "Go get 'em, Goregutter!" He pauses, realizing what he has just spoken. "Oh, that one's a mouthful."

_Why should he have all the fun? _I think with a smirk before sending Twilight into a dive. A plasma blast flashes through the air, obliterating two ballistae and one cannon. My friends' attention is also grabbed, and I can hear them cheer me on as my Night Light soars overhead.

"Yeah! You're the Viking, Z!" Bluffnut calls out.

On that, I couldn't agree more…

Up ahead, my parents' dragons and the other Dragon Riders are blowing holes in attack ships, which they fly right through. Seconds pass, and they all fly out carrying prisoners in their talons. Toothless throws his liberated human into the air, allowing his mate to catch him and fly off to safety: a chain of nearby sea stacks untouched from the battle resting a few miles away.

Good. I didn't want them to go through any more suffering.

Above me, clouds are beginning to loom, creating a more appropriate atmosphere for a battle this intense. What was it that Eguala told me about the West Wind?

That's right, clouds were said to form whenever she was upset. It would rain when she was said… or storm if she was pissed off.

Well, right now? I'm hoping for a very loud storm.

Twilight must have somehow sensed my emotion because now she has her teeth bared in a low growl. I smile at her before steeling my eyes towards heavily damaged ships. The smoke and fire rising from them are almost like they're bleeding. And blood always excites a predator like a dragon. It's like they're just _asking_ to be finished off.

Remembering my childhood fantasies, I lightly pat Twilight's left side before bracing myself for acceleration. Then… I speak the same words I said to my old Night Fury toy.

"Let's get 'em, buddy."

REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRGG!

With a high-pitched screech, Twilight tucks in her wings and dive-bombs towards one doomed vessel. The ominous whistle of a charging plasma blast fills the air… and the flash of bright light comes.

PSHOOM!

The blast tears through the hull, blasting right through the other side of the ship. Twilight zooms right through the hole, and I have to crouch down to make sure my head isn't taken off by the burning pillars and woodwork that speed by. When she emerges from the other side, she unfurls her wings and ascends back into the sky. I wonder if Dad did a stunt like that once?

A net flings out in our direction, and Twilight barrel rolls to the right to dodge it. Her blue eyes scan for the ship that launched it… and she tenses up.

I see it too. One large ship, possibly the flagship's second-in-command, has every anti-dragon emplacement aimed right for us. And the person who gave the order to fire has none other than half a mask covering his scarred face.

"Keiser," I growl. "Alright, Twilight. He wants us? He can have us." The Night Light growls in approval, diving down to the ocean until we're skimming across the surface.

"Let's finish this!" I shout as water is flung up from behind us. We approach the ship with incredible speed, the wind rushing over me once again. Steadying myself, I raise myself up with arms outstretched… until I'm standing on Twilight's back.

The flash of cannon fire rockets from the ship and the cannonballs sail past us. Twilight lightly steers herself to avoid them, being careful not to make me fall with a sudden change of speed.

Closer… closer… closer…

Keiser is shouting something at his men, possibly an order to reload. The ship's closing in fast… and his eye rests on me.

Now!

I jump, leaping off of Twilight's back and sailing through the air. Twisting myself around, I give no time for Keiser to react…

…before I plow into his chest feetfirst, knocking the breath out of him with a force stronger than a war hammer. We both tumble to the deck as the black speck of Twilight zooms overhead.

I am the first to scramble to my feet from that outstanding maneuver, grabbing the Dragon Blade, igniting it and leaping upwards. With a yell, I aim the weapon right for his heart...

…but he rolls to the side and the fiery blade hits nothing but wood. I yank it out as he draws his own blade. Twilight twirls around in the air as she loops back around, landing on the deck behind me with a thump. She opens her eyes, smoke billowing from her nostrils.

"We're under attack!" one soldier shouts. "Men, prepare to engage!"

The soldiers weren't my problem, as Twilight immediately gets into a defensive stance. My only focus was on their leader. When I defeat him, the fleet should stand down and retreat… I hope. Gods, this better not be like last time, because I'm not alone now.

Twilight begins lashing out at the soldiers, using her tail to knock two of them back before throwing a third overboard with her jaws. She doesn't use any plasma blasts, lest they strike me.

"Zephyr Haddock," Keiser growls as we face each other, speaking my last name like it's a curse. "They've gone and done it, haven't they?"

"Obviously," I reply, feeling slightly uncomfortable by that phrase. "What else would they do? Allow someone else to fill in for the position of Chief?"

"A child. They actually bore a child." Keiser says, more to himself than to me. "An heiress. But… what is that one tradition your people have? Ah, yes. You are a FALSE heir!"

He lunges at me, his sword aimed for my heart. I cartwheel to the side and ready myself. He turns to me again. "Your father is more foolish than I give him credit for. To believe his daughter should rightfully take his place?!"

"You're not the first I've heard that from!" I counter. Keiser lunges at me again with a yell, and I raise the Dragon Blade just in time. Sparks fly when fire meets strong steel, resulting in a clash. "I've been told all my life that I would never fill in my father's footsteps, as well as the legacy he left behind for me!"

With a grunt, Keiser pushes hard on his sword, breaking the clash and sending me stumbling back. "And you're still not good enough," he taunts me. "A mere child such as you will never be enough to take up Hiccup's mantle."

I scowl at his words. "I'm not just a mere child," I spit back. "I'm the child of a dragon-riding, life-saving, peace-loving protector of a father!" I charge at him, but the Shieldbreaker leader is ready for me.

He blocks my first strike and counters, but the few years of training Mom gave me grants me precise wielding of Dad's old weapon. Moving the blade in certain directions, I block and parry each of his swings, trying to add in my own. A heavy left swing sends me staggering in that direction. I begin strafing around him from the left, waiting for an opening.

"Peace?" Keiser says, dragging his sword into the wood of the ship's deck in an attempt of intimidation. "Your father is blind to the truth. There is never true peace, girl. The desire for bloodlust is in our very veins, especially for your kind. But peace with dragons is a foolish endeavor. Do not try to belittle me with your lies."

"I'm not going to," I answer. "Not this time. I'm not going to make the same mistake my father did. Because I know what people like you do."

"And what would that be?" Keiser asks, stopping in his tracks and twirling his weapon in his grip. Nearby, the last soldier falls. Twilight remains motionless behind me as I hold my other hand out in a halting manner, telling her not to engage. This is my fight.

"Men who kill without reason…" I say, stopping directly in front of him. "…cannot be reasoned with. I know what I have to do now."

"As do I."

He slashes at me diagonally, but I tilt the Dragon Bade over my head as I crouch down. After the sparks fly, he follows up with a swing to my midsection. I dive to the side and hit the ground rolling, leaping to my feet and clutching the fire sword in one hand. I point the weapon at Keiser: a taunt.

Hardening his grip, Keiser breathes heavily as he rushes again. I deflect his first strike and block the next two, the second attack swiping across the Dragon Blade and the third resulting in another clash.

He pushes hard, harder than I expect him to. The pressure makes my feet skid slightly backward across the deck. Gritting my teeth, I try pushing back… but he's too strong.

I can't lose here! Not like last time!

"You could not defeat me before," he growls, his jade eye burning into my sapphires. I can almost see emerald flames of hatred inside it. "And you will not defeat me now. You bring an army against my fleet to balance the odds in your favor, but they will fall along with you. But this time… your parents will watch as I finish you myself. They will watch as your blood- their blood- covers this very ship."

I grunt with effort, my grip on the Dragon Blade weakening by the second. My eyes dart around the area, looking for an advantage. A rope, a loose plank, a discarded dagger, anything! But there's nothing…

Twilight growls in concern, taking a few prowling steps forward.

"Twilight!" I shout. "Stay! Back!"

The Night Light is hesitant to obey, her face an expression of uncertainty. With a low croon, she ceases. No sooner than she does so… the clash breaks in Keiser's favor.

Before I can strike him, he grabs my hand… and twists it.

"Ah!" I shout, the Dragon Blade dropping to the ground. I can hear Twilight give out a sudden roar of panic, but before I can say anything to her… Keiser's hand grabs my throat, cutting off my breath.

He spins around, throwing me to the deck. Not even giving me a second to recover, he grabs one of my braids and yanks on it painfully to pull me up. Ignoring my sudden scream, he pins me against his chest… and lifts his sword to my throat.

"Not. One. Step. Dragon." He orders firmly. Twilight, having almost sprung at Keiser, is now frozen in place, her eyes focused only on me. "Make the slightest move against me, and she dies."

Twilight doesn't move, paralyzed with shock and fear alike. She looks only at me, wondering what she should do to ensure that I live. I glance back at her, not hiding my own fear. The look in my eyes is enough for an answer.

_Twilight… I know you don't want me to die… and neither do I. You just got me back. You can't afford to have me taken away from you so soon. But it's not just you who'll be sad. My parents, my brother and all my friends. They'll be completely torn. _

_I don't want to say this, Twilight, but he's right. Stand down… stand down, girl._

Twilight relaxes with a mournful croon, closing her eyes and lowering her head. She can't bring herself to look at me. Or at him.

"Impressive," Keiser remarks. "Perhaps you are more unique, more intelligent than I give you credit for. You care for her. You are loyal to her…"

He narrows his eye. "And it is only suitable… that you _die _for her."

Twilight's eyes shoot open when the realization comes, just as I gasp in horror. And then…

…a large ballista bolt attached to a chain lodges itself into the Night Light's right shoulder!

"TWILIGHT!" I shriek, my dragon howling in pain. The sound almost shatters my heart and tears through my soul. "NO!"

This was a trap! While we were handling Keiser and his men, the ballistae that were firing on the airborne dragons were slowly rotating towards Twilight while the men operating them did so silently.

"NO! STOP IT!" I scream again, just as another bolt hits Twilight on her other shoulder. Her scream echoes through me again, threatening to rip me apart from the inside out. I can't watch…

…but Keiser tugs on my braid again, forcing me to keep my eyes open. "Watch it die, Haddock!" he yells angrily into my ear.

"FIGHT BACK, TWILIGHT!" I scream to my dragon. "FIGHT BA-ack!" His arm clenches around my neck, cutting off my words.

Nets are flung into the air. One wraps around Twilight's wings, ensnaring her and preventing any chance of flying away. Another snaps around her mouth as she howls again, leaving her unable to blast the soldiers.

"Now! Kill it!" one soldier shouts, and the infantry burst out from cover. They rush Twilight, throwing themselves onto her to keep her weighed down.

My words come out in choked gasps. They can do whatever they want to me, but they need to leave her alone! I try to tell them this, but I can't! Keiser's grip… can't breathe…

"You feel compassion for a monster!" Keiser roars at me. "And monsters must be slain on sight!"

"The… only… monster… here…" I croak, weakening his grip with both hands to get my words out. "is… YOU!" As hard as I can, I jab my elbow back… right into the unscarred part of his face.

"ARGH!" He yells, his other hand covering his face before turning to me with a glare. "ENOUGH!" he roars, punching me hard in the side of my head. My vision goes blurry and my ears ring out as I collapse to the deck.

Groaning, I open my eyes and fight through the pain. As my senses begin to adjust, I see Twilight… whose eyes are wide with horror. She gazes at my injured form before they move to Keiser. The Shieldbreaker admiral looks to Twilight… and stops, seeing the dragon's expression.

Twilight tenses up, fighting through the pain she feels. A growl rises from her throat and the soldiers around her struggle to hold her down. Her eyes, now focused on Keiser, are starting to fill with rage and hatred.

A low booming noise echoes from overhead, making me glance skyward. Above the fleet, above the battle, the clouds flicker white. Thunder cracks overhead as Twilight slowly begins to rise to her feet. The chains begin to strain and the ballistae are almost ripped from their positions.

The thunder booms again, louder this time. But… I don't feel mad like the West Wind. It's Twilight who's-

The Night Light's spine begins to split, with arcs of electricity running down it. When I see this, my eyes go wide while the soldiers gasp and mutter to each other in awe. Baring her teeth, Twilight manages to break free from the net around her mouth.

"Hold it! Hold it!" a soldier yells as the clouds above thunder even louder… and bits of electricity spark off of Twilight's body. Lightning rains down from the clouds and strikes the Night Light. Gasping in shock, I crawl backward as my eyes are unable to perceive what is happening…

RRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!

Twilight roars with anger and determination alike as the electricity surrounding her reach its breaking point… and then bursts.

"AH!" I scream, throwing my arms up to shield me from the blast. The soldiers are blown off Twilight while the chains and ballistae are electrocuted and destroyed. Keiser is sent sliding back with his cape held in front of him.

Then… all is calm.

Panting heavily, I lower my arms and glance around the ship. Most of the soldiers lie dead from the electric blast since only a few are able to stand and recover. The ballistae and nearby weaponry are wrecks… and Keiser is looking all around.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," he whispers. "But that was no Night Fury. Night Furies do not have patches of white scales on their bodies…what are you, dragon?"

"Ugh… what happened?" one soldier groans before turning to Twilight…

…only to find out that the deck is empty.

"What?" he gasps. "Sir! The dragon has escaped!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Spread out and find it!" he commanded. I scramble behind a lone weapons crate to hide from the confusion.

"I know you are here, beast!" Keiser calls out. "None of my enemies dare hide from me! Show yourself!"

**(A/N: Hiccup Confronts Drago – HTTYD 2 score) **

Keiser gets his answer when something yanks back on his arm with great strength. Keiser yells in pain before an invisible force sends him crashing to the deck.

"AGH! What is this?!" he shouts before his body is shaken back and forth. Dents appear in his armor and tears in his cape begin to form. Balling one fist, Keiser smashes it into the invisible creature, who roars in pain. Footsteps ring out on the deck as the creature stumbles.

"Attack!" one soldier cries.

"But- but we can't see it!"

"Just kill it, you idiot! GAH!" The soldier is grabbed and thrashed around, blood seeping through his armor. Another runs in from behind to assist, only to get knocked back and slammed into the railing.

The wounded soldier is thrown overboard with a scream. A third soldier grabs a crossbow and fires an arrow… only for it to hit the wood of the deck. Nervously, he reloads and shoots again. Missing again, he goes into a panic and tries shooting in every direction.

Suddenly, the crossbow is ripped from his grasp and crushed to bits. The soldier screams and stumbles back.

"No! No, no, no! Mercy! Mercy, I beg of y-AAAAAH!"

His arm is snagged and almost rendered to pieces. It looks like it could be torn from his socket at any time. The arm is instantly released… and his head twists to the side with a sickening snap.

As the soldier falls limp, Keiser stands with sword drawn. "So be it, dragon! You may have stealth, but I do not need to see you to kill you!" He charges with a roar… only to be snatched up by the claws of a red Hobblegrunt.

The dragon carries him away from the ship and up into the air. With a determined shout, Keiser drives his blade into the dragon's heart. The Hobblegrunt howls in agony before it falls limp, releasing Keiser from its grip.

The lifeless dragon splashes into the ocean while Keiser digs his sword into the sail of one of his own ships to slow his fall. He tears through the fabric all the way through, landing on his feet with an exhausted grunt with his tattered cape flowing behind him.

He stands, his eye locked on me with a sinister message. He's not finished with me.

So neither am I. Standing up from the crate, I curl my fists and glare back at my enemy

Something glimmers nearby, making me turn to the center of the deck. The black-and-white form of Twilight blurs into existence, her chest rising and falling with effort. I creep towards her in pure shock.

"Twilight?" I whisper. To my confusion, she doesn't respond.

"Did… did you know you could that? With the lightning and all that?"

Still nothing.

"You… you three can do both cloaking techniques," I breathe out. "The plasma blast flythrough and now this. I'm… impressed."

Twilight does nothing but keep her breathing under control.

"Look, I… You were scared, I get that. And so was I. I don't know how to thank you…"

After another huff, Twilight goes still. That's when I realize… something's not right.

"Uh…" I stammer nervously. "Are… are you okay?"

Slowly, the Night Light begins to turn to me. Her wounds from the ballistae are somewhat beginning to heal as the blood dries up, presumably from the lightning. Her eyes are closed, but wisps of smoke flow from her nostrils. The sapphire eyes reveal themselves to me… and my heart stops with a gasp that leaves my lungs empty.

Twilight's eyes… are in slits.

The same slits from when I first saw her and her brothers for the first time in nine years. When I see them, everything just… stops. I feel… terrified. Frozen.

"T…Twilight…?" I squeak out.

"Zephyr!"

…

Twilight's POV

He hurt her.

He HURT her.

And he must burn for it.

But not just him. All those who follow him must burn.

She is afraid. Afraid that it might happen again, perhaps?

A human voice calls out, and we turn to see. The young male human I had seen on the other human vessel. In one arm, he wields a circular wooden object that appears to be for defense. And in the other, a strange attachment holding a rope… and a pointy edged object.

I had seen it before, during my bombardments of the human vessels. They were used… for stabbing. For hurting. For killing. And that meant… he wished to harm her.

My instinct takes over, filled with anger and adrenaline. My tail lashes out, striking the human before he gets anywhere near Zephyr. He screams, flying through the air and crashing into some wooden containers. Zephyr screams something out... something that sounds like "nothing".

Why she would say that is not of importance right now. My eyes rest on her… and I notice she is more scared than before.

Her eyes are wide with horror and her mouth is agape in shock. She fears something will happen to her, doesn't she? I won't let that happen.

More human voices. I whirl around to see more of them board the vessel. They are not like the metal-skinned humans I had just mauled. Yet they appear fit for battle, and in each of their hands… are more weapons. Built for impaling, cutting, slashing, piercing, and slicing.

They wanted to hurt her. They ALL wanted to hurt her!

They want her?! They'll have to go through ME!

…

Zephyr's POV

Nuffink groans as he sits up amidst the barrels he had crashed into. Dawn is petrified with shock from nearby. As for me, I am BEYOND scared. Twilight… Twilight's not herself! She… she ATTACKED my brother! What's wrong with her?!

Outcasts, Berserkers, and Wingmaidens are boarding the ship, searching for any surviving Shieldbreaker soldiers. Twilight is focused entirely on them, crouched down and teeth bared in a menacing snarl. Everyone notices her… and then she lunges.

"TWILIGHT, NO!" I scream… but I'm too late.

Twilight lunges at one Berserker, clamping her jaws around his arm and throwing him to the side. She charges at an Outcast with an enraged roar, raking her claws across the man's chest. She flings her tail at two Wingmaidens, sending them overboard.

The warriors brace their shields, but this only seems to spur the Night Light on even further. Drawing herself back, a high-pitched whistle emanates from her throat… and she fires. The plasma blast shatters the shield it hits and sends the warrior holding it flying into the ocean.

With another roar, she fires again at an Outcast. A Berserker shoves him aside, screaming as the blast hits him dead-on.

Dawn and Dusk run forth, roaring at Twilight. They warn her to stop… but Twilight whirls to her brothers with a ferocious glare in her wild eyes and screeches loudly at them. A command to stay back. To not engage. Both Night Lights are horrified… but have no choice but to comply. They back away, standing down as Dusk whimpers sadly.

Using his sword to pull himself up, Nuffink grunts as he rises to his feet… and Twilight whirls in his direction with her angered gaze now directed on him.

"LOOK OUT!" I scream, just as Nuffink's eyes go wide. He bolts for cover, screaming as a plasma blast explodes behind him. He rolls behind a weapons crate, panting for breath.

Some humans have no choice but to rush in and subdue her… but Twilight is ready for them. Swatting an Outcast away, she grabs a Wingmaiden and shakes her around before throwing her into the railing. She snatches a Berserker's sword, tosses it out of his grip and headbutts him. "Oof!" the warrior grunts he slams into a barrel.

Three thumps ring out and I whirl around to see three dragons now landing on the ship. Toothless and the Light Fury are horrified to see their hatchling acting like this. Stormfly warbles in concern, keeping her distance. Dismounting from their dragons, my parents watch Twilight with shock and terror in their eyes…

"ZEPHYR!" My mother screams, racing over to me. Twilight, having just swiped her front claws at a Wingmaiden, spins around with hatred in her eyes. Biting down on an Outcast's arm, she spins around…

"MOM, NO!" I shriek, holding out one hand…

…but Twilight heaves the Outcast's body, slamming him right into Mom's side. They both hit the railing with a painful shout.

Stepping forth as Stormfly squawks in alarm, Toothless lights up his spine with a blue glow… and roars. A disciplinary command not just for any dragon, but for his own daughter.

But to everyone's horror, Twilight's only reply is an angry roar directed at her father. Toothless is shocked by this… before his eyes narrow.

I can't take this anymore! I rush forward towards Twilight and throw myself over her snout, just as she readies another plasma blast. I end up closing her jaw and interrupting her shot. "TWILIGHT, STOP!"

With a screeching roar, she bucks her head, throwing me off her!

I yell when I hit the deck, and Twilight barks something at me before turning her attention back to other humans. She charges at a Berserker, sending him over the railing and into the water with a scream. An Outcast hurls himself over the Night Light's head, struggling with her to keep her pinned down. With another rage-filled roar, Twilight throws the man off before howling with a wave of tremendous anger.

"Twilight!" a voice calls out. I can't make out who it is through the chaos unfolding before me. The Night Light whirls around angrily… to see my father. He calmly has a hand extended, trying to keep himself calm. He has no weapon in hand.

"It's okay!" he calls out. "They're not gonna hurt you, and neither am I!"

Twilight momentarily pauses, ceasing her attack. My heart slowly begins to slow down to its normal rate. Is… is it working? Is she coming back?

A sound fills my ears. It starts out quiet, leaving me in silence. I listen, and the sound begins to get louder in pitch. A sound…

…like a whistle.

My heart slams back to where it was earlier and my eyes go wide again. Twilight opens her mouth, revealing a purple glow.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

PSHOOM!

Dad turns and makes a run for it with a terrified gasp. The purple bolt strikes the spot where he had once been… and he screams, wooden splinters flying as Toothless howls in fear.

"HICCUP!" Mom shrieks in horror, running as fast as she can over to him. Nuffink, peeking out from behind his crate, is completely frozen with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Smoke blocks my view as Mom runs through it, the three dragons in a complete panic. Tears sting my face as they trickle down my cheeks, my eyes unmoving from the smoke.

Nonononononono, he can't be… he can't be…

Coughing.

Pained groans.

They sound like sounds of agony, but to me… they bring slight relief. The smoke finally clears, revealing Mom holding Dad in her arms. He looks hurt with a few burn marks from the near-miss… but he's moving. Opening his eyes weakly to see his wife and dragon.

But he's alive. He's alive.

_He's alive. _

PSHOOM! PSHOOM! PSHOOM!

I yelp in terror, my body jolting back as I whirl back to Twilight.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Twilight is firing plasma blast after plasma blast at Berk's allies. Explosions ring out in fiery clouds, bodies are flying as warriors scramble for safety and cover. She doesn't let up, firing relentlessly at every human she sees.

Too much. This is too much.

She hurt my brother. She hurt my mother. She tried to kill my father!

She doesn't mean to. I know it. Twilight is still in there. The little hatchling I know is still in there.

"ZEPHYR!" Nuffink screams from behind his cover. I whirl to him… and he looks as miserable as me. He can't take any more of this, just like me.

"ZEPHYR, MAKE HER STOP!" He screams, flinching at every plasma blast that explodes. "YOU GOTTA MAKE HER- AAAAAAAAH!" A purple bolt blasts the crate he's hiding behind!

"FINKY!" I shriek, my voice shrill and nearly unrecognizable.

The dust settles, and my brother… my brother is shaking, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his arms thrown up to protect himself from the wooden debris. Tears stream down his face as he's curled up and trembling. Another plasma blast strikes the remnants of the crate, and he screeches in terror like a child in his first thunderstorm.

My world slows down as I take in the sight of my little brother like this. Frail. Scared. Weak. Unable to do anything. And then… my world flashes white.

**(song pauses)**

_I've been looking after little Nuffink ever since he was born. _

_When he was a baby, I would help sing him to sleep. Calm him down when he wailed. I would help Mom feed him with a spoon when he got old enough. _

_The first time he tried to say my name was adorable. All he could say was "Zeph", "Zuzu" or "Zee", and each of them warmed my heart. _

_When he grew into a toddler, I would do silly things to make him laugh and make him feel better when he cried. I would even kiss a little cut on his finger after I bandaged it and ask him if that helped. _

_When we were both little kids, I'd come to his side if he had a bad dream, and he would do the same for me. We'd both cuddle up if a bad storm was raging outside, and I'd softly whisper that I loved him. And he would say the same thing back. _

_When we got older, I'd let him beat me in sparring matches (although not very often) and help him up when he was knocked down. I wanted to make sure he could hold his own if I wasn't there for him. If anyone made fun of him, a single glare from me was enough to have them back down nervously. _

_I love him, and he loves me. He relied on me then… _

**(song resumes)**

…and he relies on me now.

I have to stop this. I can't let anyone else, especially my family, get hurt.

The tears keep coming as I walk toward Twilight as calm as I can. My breathing is ragged as I draw a deep breath… and call out.

"Twilight!"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she keeps blasting in a frenzy. She fires again, and I throw up my arms to protect myself from any wooden fragments that fly my way.

"TWILIGHT!"

A Berserker hits the deck rolling with a pained grunt past me. A screeching roar of rage echoes in my ears.

"TWILIGHT, STOP!"

A howl rips through the air, almost making me go deaf. She is a black blur now, a whirlwind of wings, teeth, and talons. After more plasma blasts almost destroy this section of the ship, a roar of pure insanity almost drowns me out as I scream at the top of my lungs.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The surviving warriors retreat from the ship, leaving Twilight no more targets. She whirls to me in a quick motion, teeth bared and her angry, unrecognizable eyes fixed on me.

**(song stops)**

…

Twilight's POV

She wants me to stop?! I'm trying to save her life! To save her from all the others! I want to growl at her to stay back, to stay out of this… but something in her makes me freeze.

Zephyr's face is red with sadness. Something like water stains her eyes and flows down her cheeks. Her breaths come out in shredded sobs.

"Stop…" she pleads in a tone I've never heard before. "Please… stop…"

Her eyes are filled with sorrow. With fear. Fear… for one she loves.

My blurry vision clears up, my heart stops beating for one moment when I realize it. She's not afraid of them. She's not afraid of weapons. She's afraid…

…of _me_.

But… but I was only trying to protect her! Why would she be afraid of me?

"Twilight…" Zephyr sobs, bending down to her knees and placing both hands on the sides of my face. "W…why would you do that?"

I want to say that it was for her. That these humans wanted to hurt her. But I can't. Because I'm asking the same thing to myself.

"Th… they're…" she whispers, her voice cracking. "They're my friends… my family… why would you hurt them?"

Friends? Family? And I…?

No. No, no, no.

I rise to my full height, looking around the scene. Fires are burning, fires I had caused. Humans lie hurt and defeated, but only a few dead. A female human is holding an injured but alive male in her arms. A younger male peeks out from behind a destroyed wooden container, his face just as horrified as Zephyr's. A scent comes off from each of them. A familiar scent.

A scent just like hers.

What… what have I done?

My brothers look like they've never seen me before. Stormfly and Father are attending to the adult humans. Mother looks simply horrified.

I did this. I did all of this.

My heart now heavy, I press my snout into Zephyr's body, sinking low to the ground. Sorrowful croons and whimpers flee from my throat like I'm mourning a loved one. Sniffling and sobbing, Zephyr throws her arms around my head.

"You… you scared me." She whimpers. "You were gone. I… I thought I lost you."

No, no, no. Don't tell yourself that, Zephyr. I didn't mean to. I just thought… I just… No, you're right. I _was _gone. I was lost, my heart and soul meaning nothing as I lashed out at those you cared about. But… it wasn't my fault. You have to see that.

Something wet touches my scales, and I open one eye. The liquid I had seen on her face is now touching me, sliding down my own face. But… what is it? And why can't I feel it? Do all humans do this when they're sad?

_"__Come." _

The voice is cold, and I know exactly who it belongs to. Pulling away from Zephyr's grasp, I turn… to see Father.

His eyes are staring at me with a glare I had only seen him do on dragons that disrespected him. But… I had never seen him do it to me. And I know exactly what I'm in for.

_"__F… Father, I-" _

_"__Now." _He demands in an emotionless tone. My head hung low, I slowly make my way towards him. What my actions meant… was not just disrespectful to the Alpha. I had disrespected my father.

…

Toothless' POV

_"__I am very disappointed in you," _I begin with a growl, Twilight's head hung low in shame. _"When you were only a hatchling, a lone human family that cared for us, rather than hunted us, visited us. Among them was my old friend. You and your siblings took to them well. But THIS is how you now repay them?" _

_"__I… I was little!" _Twilight stammers with a sad croon. _"I couldn't remember them!" _

_"__And yet you remembered his daughter. Why attack her family and all she cares about?" _

_"__I-I didn't know! They- they all had weapons! I thought they were going to hurt her!" _

_"__Did you see any of them try to attack her?!"_ I growl._ "No, because they were her allies and my friend's allies! And yet you attacked them! And you didn't stop there. You almost blasted her brother, injured her mother, and almost killed her own father! My oldest and dearest friend that changed me!" _

_"__Please! You don't understand!" _Twilight pleads, whining as she tries to back away.

_"__I understand enough! You believed you were protecting her?! You were protecting nothing! And in doing so, you nearly destroyed the very thing that made me who I am today! You nearly destroyed the very thing that I loved! That I cared about!" _

Twilight squeezes her eyes shut. _"I'm sorry!" _she cries out with a wail. _"I didn't mean to!" _

I should have swept those words aside. But I can't. Instead… they make my blood freeze. Something awfully familiar about this situation.

_"__W-what?" _

_"__I-I didn't know! I didn't know what I was doing!" _Twilight sobs. _"You need to understand! I'm sorry, Father!" _She opens her eyes and looks at me with a heartbroken stare. _"Please…" _she whimpers. _"Please forgive me, Father…" _

I hardly hear her… for something in my daughter's eye catches my attention.

Instead of a burning warship near a hole in the sea with dragons flying overhead… I see snow. Wrecked human machinery. Dragons flying in a flock over a massive, scarred Bewilderbeast. And my own reflection with a red tailfin and a saddle.

Soon enough, I'm not staring into Twilight's eye… but Hiccup's as he, Astrid, Valka, and Gobber all huddle over a large lifeless body.

No, no, no. Not this. Anything but this!

But it's happening. The most horrible moment of my life is happening all around me. I wanted to forget this day, and I believed my new life in the Hidden World could help. But now, it's back.

I feel the snow under my feet. I hear the sobs of the humans and calls of the dragons. I feel confusion. Confusion for what happened. And then… realization.

_"__St… Stoick?" _

I can't feel myself doing so, but I slowly inch forward. Approaching the Viking chief's limp arm and nudging it.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The words sting worse than they should as a pair of hands push me away. I had never heard him like this. So afraid. So upset. I could see it in his eyes. My friend… my brother… _hated _me.

_"__Hiccup, I… I didn't know. I didn't mean to..." _I want to say… but he only screams at me again. "GO ON!" he yells, every word making me want to flinch. To make this all stop. "GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!"

_"__It wasn't my fault!" _I whimper, my heart cracking as my friend… abuses me with his tone. The pain is greater than any physical pain I've felt. _"I didn't know what I was doing! Please! You don't understand…!" _

His eyes give me an answer this time. Eyes full of hatred and anger tear through me. He didn't love me. I had killed his own father, when the shot was meant to be for him. And he hated me for it.

I want to run. To fly away. To escape from all of this.

So I did.

No sooner than I took off, no sooner than I heard the ultrasonic sounds of the new Alpha, and no sooner than my world went blurred once again… three words echo in my mind.

_"__I did this…" _

_"__What did you do, Father?" _

Dusk's voice brings me back, and I don't even realize I had said it aloud until then. The other two Night Lights are staring at me curiously, while Twilight is…

_"__I'm sorry, Father," _she whines. _"I'm so sorry…" _

Oh no. She's feeling the same pain I felt back then. After taking a good look at my daughter, the anger inside me is gone.

_"__No," _I tell her. Twilight opens her eyes and looks at me in confusion. _"It is I who should be sorry." _

_"__Father? What do you mean?" _she asks me. Instead of answering her, I turn to the other two. _"Come forth. It's time I told you something I should have told you a while ago." _

Dawn and Dusk scamper towards me, each of them standing next to Twilight, who is still hopelessly confused. _"Dart…" _I begin, using her birth name to signify this as a serious matter. _"I am sorry for bringing you this pain. I was blinded by your actions… and for that, I lashed out at you. The reason I am sorry… is because I felt the same pain long ago." _

_"__You did?" _Twilight asks, standing. Nearby, my mate and Stormfly listen in while the humans regroup with each other.

_"__Yes," _I reply. _"I was a little older than you are when it happened. Shortly after my old friend Hiccup had reunited with his mother… and had his family back together again. But that time didn't last long." _

_"__What happened, Father?" _Dusk whispers.

_"__Drago Bludvist happened," _I answer with a stern expression. _"A power-hungry human with a dragon army at his disposal, led by a false Alpha he had abused its whole life. With it, he wished to control all dragons… and use them to dominate the world." _

_"__Did you face him?" _Dawn wonders.

_"__I did, with my human and dragon friends alike. We fought against his army bravely at the mountain that Hiccup's mother was living in, rescuing as many dragons as we could and destroying many traps and weapons. But we lost." _I let my hatchlings absorb this information as I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, and readying myself for the worst part of the tale.

_"__Drago's Bewilderbeast slew the current Alpha, taking the mantle as his own and taking control of all dragons residing at the mountain. Hiccup attempted to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. Before it happened, I can still hear the words he had said to us." _

Drago's voice echoes in my mind, making me slightly wince at the memory. Gathering myself, I repeat the words I had dreaded that day.

_"__He who controls the dragons… controls them all." _

_"__So… does that mean…?" _Twilight asks.

_"__Drago pointed his weapon at me… and then the Bewilderbeast took control of me. I tried to fight, to resist. But it was useless. My world went dark and unrecognizable. And when I came back… I saw the horror of what I had done under the Alpha's command." _

_"__W-what did you see?" _Dawn whispered.

_"…__While the Alpha controlled me, Drago ordered the Bewilderbeast… to make me kill Hiccup. My best friend." _All three Night Lights gasp in horror, but I cut them off. _"But when the smoke of my plasma blast cleared, when my senses came back to me, my victim turned out to be much worse. Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk and Hiccup's father… lay motionless." _

_"__Oh, no…" _Twilight breathed. _"You… you…" _

I close my eyes, head hung low in shame. _"Yes… I did." _I reply in sadness. _"Blinded by the loss of his father, Hiccup screamed at me in hatred. His voice and his eyes told me… he didn't love me at that moment. He told me to go away… and I did." _

_"__Oh, Father…" _Dawn whimpers as Dusk is left silent. _"I… I'm so sorry." _

_"__Don't be," _I tell him, leaving us all in a moment of silence. My children take this all in, but my mind that event and the aftermath presented itself again and again. Hiccup's mourning. Stoick's statue near the Great Hall. Basically everything about the old chief pained my heart.

_"__Hiccup's mother always said that good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things," _I say. _"But it wasn't just me who was blamed. Hiccup blamed himself, for disobeying his father's orders and trying to reason with Drago. Others say it was Drago himself who was responsible for hypnotizing me, and even Astrid for telling him about Berk, Hiccup, and the Riders in the first place. Personally, I care not for who was truly responsible… because I was the one who delivered the killing blow." _

_"__So why apologize to me?" _Twilight asks. Sighing, I stare my hatchling directly in the eyes.

_"__The pain I made you feel… was the same pain I felt that day." _I tell her. _"I believed my new life would make that horrible memory fade away… but your pleads for forgiveness brought it back to me. And the last thing I wanted… was for you to feel the same way I felt that day." _

Twilight watches me as I speak to her. _"My best friend lashed out at me… and I never wanted to do the same to you. But your actions made me do the same thing he did that day. And I'm sorry…" _

_"__It… It's alright, Father," _Twilight purrs, nuzzling me on the snout. _"So… all is forgiven?" _

_"__Yes. All is forgiven." _

_"__But what about Drago?" _Dusk wonders. _"Did Hiccup bring you back from the Alpha's control? Did you defeat him? No, wait! You defeated the Alpha, thus passing the mantle onto yourself! Is that right?" _

I only smile at my youngest son. _"Exactly." _

…

**(A/N: Armada Battle – HTTYD: THW score) **

Zephyr's POV

The dragon conversation thing all wrapped up, Twilight turns to me with worry. She seems hesitant to face me again, but a comforting warble from Toothless convinces her to creep up to me. Approaching me, Twilight coos to me in sadness.

"It's okay, Twilight," I whisper, placing one hand on the side of her face. "You just weren't… you, I guess. I know you'd never hurt me… but you did it anyway without realizing it."

She whimpers remorsefully. "Hey," I shush her. "It's not your fault, girl. But were you… trying to protect me?" Twilight snorts in reply, a definite yes.

I sigh, my eyes lowering to the deck below. "I've… been through the same thing, Twilight," I tell her. "So I understand how it feels. A while ago, someone very close to my family was killed by the Shieldbreaker."

She warbles in confusion, so I only roll my eyes. "The armored guys. Who, you know, were the only ones trying to kill me?" Purring in understanding, Twilight looks at me to continue.

"Anyway, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. So I snuck out, tried to rescue my parents and defeat their leader… but I failed. I was hurt, wounded, and thrown overboard. Left to die. I was completely broken, I thought I would die out here a complete failure… but then my salvation came."

I turn away from her, and she follows my gaze curiously. Knowing this is where she came in, the Light Fury turns away from Mom and Stormfly, striding over to us.

"I told her to leave, that I should be allowed to die," I go on, stroking her chin. "But she didn't want to. She brought me home. She… she gave me another chance." By now another tear, this one of happiness, slides down my face. "And for that… I'm grateful to her…" The Light Fury nuzzles me with a loving coo.

"I learned something that day, Twilight," I say, rising to my feet. "If you love someone, you're willing to do anything for them. You'd protect them with your life, but you're too focused on making sure no harm comes to them… and you're letting yourself get hurt… thus hurting them in the process."

I turn to my family, who all watch in appreciation. My parents have an arm wrapped around each other with a smile, and Nuffink, having taught me that lesson, gives me a thumbs-up with a "you're welcome" look.

"So, I know what it's like. And sometimes, you can't keep those you love out of harm's way forever. Sometimes… they need to be there with you. Fighting by your side. You need to act… as one." I stare into Twilight's face, the little hatchling from all those years ago staring back.

"So?" I ask with a calm smile. "What do you say… bud?"

Dad and Toothless share a knowing glance at each other, with Dad feeling proud of me. After a moment of thought, Twilight rises to her feet and glares at me with a heavy snort. An expression that says… "we fight as one".

I grin, touching my forehead to hers. "That's what I thought."

…

A wounded Moldruffle crashed to the deck of one Shieldbreaker vessel, a ballista bolt piercing through its back. Ignoring its cries of pain, Keiser drove his blade right through the dragon's heart, silencing it. A fireball exploded behind him as he shouted out his next order.

"Stand your ground! The dragons fall into extinction today! If New Berk and its allies strike at you, give them a painful death!"

A purple Terrible Terror lunged at his face, prompting him to snatch the little devil and throw it to the ground. It flew away before he could do anything else to it. Stepping over a decapitated Zippleback head, he grabbed a Berkian's arm and sliced it off before piercing the Viking through the neck.

_You cannot win, Zephyr. No matter how many dragons at your disposal, you are no match. I'll kill your whole family before your very eyes if I have to… and by the end of this day, my sword will be stained with Haddock blood. _

…

"So, what's the plan?" Nuffink asks as we all mount our dragons. He whistles to me and tosses me the dropped Dragon Blade, which he had managed to grab during the Furies' little talk. I check for any damage and nod when I find none.

"Same as always," Dad answers. "Rescue dragons in peril, destroy their weapons, and rescue as many prisoners as we can. Together, we'll reduce the whole fleet to splinters."

"Not without us, you're not!" Snotlout calls from overhead. We all glance upward to see the other Dragon Riders waiting for us. Grandma, Gobber, and Eret are among them, accompanied by Cloudjumper, Grump, and Skullcrusher respectively.

Dad only smiles at them. "Who said anything about my family going in alone?" On Toothless' command, the dragons ready themselves for takeoff… before Dad turns to me. "Oh, and Zephyr?"

"Yeah?"

He eyes me with pride. "They hurt you…"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "So?"

"So hurt them back. They've beaten you, bruised you, and hurt you in more ways than you can imagine… so let them know their mistake of challenging a Haddock. Especially one tasked with protecting the home of the dragons."

I grin at him with a chuckle. "Oh, we're gonna hurt them really bad. Aren't we, Twilight?" She growls in agreement. "Then let's hurt them."

Toothless roars a rallying call… and we shoot into the sky once again. Flashes of cannon fire, ballista bolts, and catapults all ring out as the battle appears to have no end in sight. It's all up to us to change that.

"All right, Night Lights!" I call to the three Furies. "Let's show them what we've got!" They roar in unison, diving down towards one ship. An archer notices us and takes aim quickly. The three dragons blow past him, the blowback sending him stumbling and off the scaffolding he's on.

One warship is being a real thorn in the dragons' side, so we all target that one. Twilight flies close to its stern mast, and I leap off with a grunt. My hands grab one of the mast's ropes, allowing me to slide down to the deck below. Nuffink follows swift, jumping off Dawn and somersaulting off a railing to land beside me. The Night Lights land behind us, each of them looking as threatening as they can. Soldiers who aren't engaged with my people notice us and charge with weapons drawn.

Grabbing the Dragon Blade and flicking it on, I turn to my brother, and we both nod at the same time. Twilight roars a command… and we attack. The dragons barrel into the wave while Nuffink and I duel against our own attackers. My fiery sword clangs against metal as I block each strike, and I counter by kicking him back. The stunned soldier is finished off when Dusk charges into him headfirst, knocking him into the ocean.

"Thanks," I say with a nod before my eyes turn to the upper level. "Dusk, up top!" He sees it, too. Without a moment's waste, he fires a plasma bolt at an archer taking aim, obliterating the platform he's on. Barking in appreciation, he runs off to help out his siblings.

Near the steering wheel, my parents leap off their own dragons and stand back-to-back. One soldier sees them and shouts something to his comrades. Enemies rush up towards them as they share a loving glance.

"Shall we, m'lady?" Dad asks like the chivalrous romantic he is.

"After you, babe." Mom replies with a warm chuckle.

It's like he just asked her to dance. And due to their fluid movements together with sword and axe in hand, it seems that way too. I can't help but sigh in happiness… before a grunt of a soldier snaps me out of it.

"Come on, sis! Get your head in the game!" Nuffink shouts, annoyed as an unconscious soldier lies directly behind me. "Sorry!" I reply, rushing back into the fray.

A Skrill thrashes against some ropes holding it down, so I slice through them to help it fly free. Twilight tears apart some more holding down a Deathgripper. More draconic figures fly up and away from the ship, the Riders having done their job. "That's all of 'em, gang!" Dad shouts as he and Mom hop down to the deck, cutting down another soldier as he does so. "Onto the next one!"

With a grin, Nuffink makes a break for the railing and leaps. "Going up!" he cries as Dawn snatches him in his talons. Twilight runs in my direction, and I swing myself onto her back as she spreads her wings.

Artillery is now pointed skyward, right for us. Cannons blast at us and catapults fling their stones and fireballs. One cannonball flies directly in front of Twilight's path, causing her to screech in alarm and brake to a halt.

"AH! WHOA!" I yell, clutching onto Twilight's scales as hard as I can. But because she constantly changes direction suddenly when cannonballs and ballistae force her to dodge, my fingers slip!

"AAAAH! TWILIGHT!" I scream, plummeting to the water's surface. Noticing this, she barks in alarm and tries to pursue… but the artillery forces her to maintain evasive maneuvers. The wind rushes over me as my body whirls through the air… and the sudden chill of the ocean welcomes me.

I try to swim for the surface, but the sudden current threatens to pull me towards the caldera waterfall. I kick desperately but to no avail. Just as I grow tired of struggling, something seizes me around the shoulders… and pulls me up.

I burst from the surface, water dripping off both me and my black dragon rescuer. A pair of green eyes look to me in concern. "Dusk!" I cry with a slight cough. "I… I owe you one, buddy!"

Dawn lays down a barrage of blasts to the artillery that's keeping Twilight pinned, reducing them to scrap. "Alright! Let's show the Shieldbreaker who they're messing with!" I shout, prompting Dusk to speed off towards another ship as I flip onto his back.

…

On one Shieldbreaker command ship, soldiers rushed to hold off the attackers while their weapons brought dragon after dragon down. One soldier charged in with a double axe, only for Bluffnut to block a strike with a spear. "Uh-uh! Not today, metal head!" she shouted, sweeping the soldier's legs from under him and stabbing him through the heart.

Spikelout bashed another soldier on the head with his hammer, knocking him out cold. "That's right! Come on, get some!" he shouted triumphantly before throwing a dropped mace. "Snuff, heads up!"

Snatching his mace from the air, Snuffnut whacked one soldier in the face before tripping another. "Yeah! Taste the defeat, muttonheads! Taste it! Hi-yah!" Another soldier charged in with a yell, this one wielding a double-handed sword.

"Take THIS!" Ingrid shouted, using a rope to swing down and kick the soldier in the face. He stumbled right into Spikelout, who grabbed him by the waist and threw him overboard with a grunt.

"Aw, come on!" Snuffnut whined. "I totally had that one!"

"Yeah," Ingrid replied. "You almost totally had your head chopped off." An explosion came from behind her, making her whirl to see a single Gronckle belching lava balls at several soldiers and cannons aimed for it. One launcher fired dragon-proof chains at the dragon, tying it down. Unable to fly, the Gronckle wrestled with the chains before roaring a distress call into the air.

The reply was a mighty bellow followed by the Crimson Goregutter thundering onto the deck. With one swing of its tail, a cage and two cannons were sent flying, crushing any soldier underneath them. Grabbing the chains in its mouth, the Goregutter yanked, releasing the rock-eating dragon.

The Gronckle thanked the Goregutter while wagging its tail, the larger dragon flying off to lay waste to another ship. Before it could take off again, the Gronckle paused when its eyes rested on the four humans before it.

Ingrid knew there was only one dragon this Goregutter cared about above all others, so she only smiled at the Gronckle. "Make 'em burn, Fishmeat."

The dragon growled happily in reply before fluttering off, blasting one last lava ball at a ballista. The contraption broke apart on impact as the humans ran off to another part of the vessel, ready to help out anyone in need.

…

Flying low, Grump knocked over ten soldiers with his tail as Gobber chortled in delight. Only four of them got back up, groaning while holding their heads. The thump of Skullcrusher landing on the ship's deck snapped them out of their trance, making them rush off to their cannons.

With a roar, Skullcrusher bashed one cannon with his head as Eret dismounted, slashing one soldier's neck before impaling another and kicking it away. Grabbing another cannon in his jaws, the Rumblehorn dragged it across the deck and threw it into a third cannon.

BOOM!

A fourth cannon unseen by either of them blasted Skullcrusher right in the face, prompting Eret to whirl around. His dragon stood motionless, the cannoneer from behind the weapon waiting for the dragon to collapse to the deck.

Instead, the smoke cleared to reveal a small scar on Skullcrusher's face, who turned with a growl and coughing smoke from his mouth. As the cannoneer's jaw dropped in shock, Eret only smirked. "Nice try, mate."

Roaring in anger, the dragon charged, ramming the cannon and crushing the cannoneer's ribs from the impact. More cannon blasts connected with Skullcrusher's armored hide and while it spared him from the full force of the cannonballs, they still hurt the dragon as they left smoking impacts on his back.

As Eret attacked the cannoneers who valiantly attempted to defend themselves, arrows deflected off Skullcrusher's hide. Having enough, the Rumblehorn blasted out a torrent of fire, incinerating anything in his path.

On another ship nearby, Valka swung her staff around to stun, knock down or strike any soldiers coming her way. She was not as formidable as she once was due to her age, however, as a struggle between a soldier with a sword almost left her weakened…

Cloudjumper grabbed the man in his jaws before throwing him at two more soldiers. Unleashing a jet of destructive flame from his mouth, the Stormcutter scrapped several stationary weapons and burned ten men alive.

With a grateful sigh, Valka used her staff to support herself. "Thank you, old friend." She whispered calmly to the dragon, who bowed in appreciation.

…

In a blur, Dusk speeds past another ship as Toothless blows a hole through its hull. An Outcast ship plows its battering ram into another ship, prompting Dusk to weave between the masts and falling debris. The other two Night Lights fly into a tri-formation as we scan the battlefield for any dragons in peril.

The flagship suddenly grabs my attention. The wooden flaps I had seen during my failed rescue mission slowly open up… and dragons fly out.

"What the…?" Nuffink whispers as the dragons fly up and towards us…

…with crazed looks in their eyes and collars with purple liquid in them.

I gasp in horror. "Break! BREAK!" I scream. "BREAK FORMA-AAH!" A Singetail seizes Twilight in its claws while Dusk banks to the right to avoid the swarm. A Thunderclaw chases down Dawn, who spins to avoid a claw swipe and whacks it in the face with his tail.

Twilight rakes the Singetail across the face, making it roar in pain and release her. As soon as she's free, Dusk flies over and rolls, dropping me onto Twilight's back. "Are… are those collars holding Deathgripper venom?!" Nuffink shouts in surprise.

"Apparently!" I yell back. "But… how did Keiser get his hands on them?! Did he capture Deathgrippers and extract the venom from them, just like Grimmel did?"

"That seems like the only reasonable answer!" my brother replies. "We gotta stay out of their way!"

"No! The collars!" I order. "You've got to take those collars off the dragons! Then they'll be themselves again!"

"Right!" Nuffink nods. "You hear that, boy? Go for the collars on their necks!" Roaring in response, Dawn flies off while Dusk flies low, pursued by a Thunderdrum. He blasts the hull of the nearby ship, the raining wooden splinters causing the Thunderdrum to change course.

"Come on, Twilight," I urge my Night Light. "Let's see what we can do about these poor dragons."

…

"RAAAH! Feel the wrath of the spawn of Loki!" Snuffnut bellowed, charging at a soldier with a longsword while swinging his mace wildly. Dodging and blocking each swing, the soldier slashed horizontally for his neck. Gasping, Snuffnut squeezed his eyes shut and brought up the mace to block the attack…

CRACK!

…only for the sword to cut clean through the mace's handle. Opening one eye, Snuffnut saw what had become of his weapon.

"AAAAAAH!" he screamed in horror. "MACEY JUNIOR!" His face hardening in anger, he threw the broken mace aside and lunged at the soldier with an angry yell. With a frustrated shout, the soldier grabbed at Snuffnut. "Get OFF me, you vile, disgusting creature!"

"Oof! Hey!" Snuffnut shouted back as the soldier threw him to the deck. "Don't talk about the dragons that way!" He rolled to the side as the soldier stabbed the spot where he once was.

"I was referring to YOU, savage!"

Now, Snuffnut was terribly confused. "Huh? You don't want me, you want that guy from the Outcasts! You know, dark brown hair, brown eyes… wait, he is still an Outcast, right?"

With an angry yell, the soldier thrust his sword into the deck again, this time right between Snuffnut's legs. "AH!" he cried, backing away from the weapon as it came for him again. "Bluff, a little help here?!"

Swopping from overhead, a Flightmare breathed down its paralyzing mist onto the deck, freezing any human in its path… including Snuffnut's attacker, who held his sword high for the finishing blow.

Confused, Snuffnut leaped to his feet, waved his hand in front of the man and snapped his fingers. "Eh, good enough." He said with a shrug before grabbing a hammer and bashing the man on the head. "For Macey Junior!" he cried in a vengeful tone.

Elsewhere, two soldiers with a short sword and an axe cornered Ingrid near a railing. Ingrid blocked one of their attacks, only for him to disarm her and send her weapon sliding across the deck. The one with the axe raised his weapon to finish her off… but paused. "What the hell is that ugly thing?"

Ingrid turned to see a lone Hobgobbler staring at her and the men blankly. "That thing right there?" she said, pointing with her thumb. "Hobgobbler. A real force of destruction, that one."

"There's only one." The soldier stated the obvious.

"So there is," Ingrid replied. "But you should know the old saying, right?"

"What saying?"

"Where there's smoke…" Ingrid began, a whole flock of Hobgobblers flying into view from under the railing. The lead one screeched as Ingrid finished.

"…there's fire."

A part of the flock swarmed one of the soldiers, making him drop his sword and try to make a run for it, swatting at the little dragons like they were insects. The second one bolted with a scream as one of the dragons began covering him with incendiary slobber.

"Yep," Ingrid said with her hands on her hips. "You guys are definitely cursed."

…

After slashing through one solder's leg, I sprint across the deck to Nuffink, who, upon noticing me, crouches down with his shield held above his head. I jump up and the moment I place my foot down, he lifts, sending me soaring through the air. With a shout, I slice through a rope that sends a hook plowing through five men.

A Berserker ship slams into the ship's port side, making me and Nuffink stumble to the ground. I help him recover just as more soldiers charge at us. Elbowing my brother in the shoulder, a signal to get ready, I grip the Dragon Blade in both hands as Nuffink readies his short sword and shield…

…but just as the men approach us, the Night Lights spring out from smoke concealing them well and blast out a single plasma bolt from their mouths. All three projectiles strike the men at the same spot, the following blast three times more powerful than a single plasma blast. All of the soldiers are sent flying with a scream.

"WHOA!" Nuffink gasps in excitement as the smoke clears from the blast. "That was AWESOME, guys! Did Toothless teach you that, too?! Or did you figure that out yourselves?"

The following warble from Twilight indicates the latter since she gestures to her brothers, who stand proud. "Oh, wow!" my brother laughs. "That was like… like… some kind of triple threat! Nice job!"

"You know," I tell Twilight, switching off the Dragon Blade and holstering it. "You three make a pretty good team. Almost as good as me and my brother." Twilight snorts in agreement. "Let's save any further compliments for later, though! We gotta get back in there!" I mount Twilight as the trio of dragons take to the sky, with Dawn grabbing Nuffink in the process.

The venom-induced dragons are now turning their attention to the Riders, who are doing their best to hold them all off. Mom and Dad are getting swarmed, so I urge Twilight into the fray. With a screeching roar, she slams into a Timberjack and throws a Raincutter by the tail into a Whispering Death.

Dusk blasts at a Zippleback, which backs off from Stormfly and the Light Fury. Dawn spins into a Skrill and knocks it out of the air before turning his attention to a Rumblehorn. He grapples with it in midair before latching his teeth onto the collar around its neck… and rips it off.

The Rumblehorn pauses, its senses coming back to it. It looks around in confusion before Dawn roars something at it, causing the armored dragon to fly off. With the area clear, we fly up to our parents.

**(song stops) **

**(A/N: Battle of the Bewilderbeast (2:49 onward) – HTTYD 2 score)**

"Welcome to the team, Dragon Riders!" Dad congratulates us. "And I gotta say, you're not too bad for newbies."

"Well," I answer with a smile. "I learned from the best." Annoyed, Twilight swats me with her ear flap. "Ow! Okay, okay! _We _learned from the best. Happy now, you big baby?"

Dad only chuckles. "Now you know how Toothless and I were like." He seems to realize something before continuing. "And speaking of Toothless, I think he knows just who to invite to this party. Would you like to do the honors, bud?"

Warbling in agreement, Toothless lights up his spine before roaring out an Alpha call. It echoes down into the caldera below… and a part of the ocean begins to bubble and churn, rocking some of the ships.

"Uh, Dad? What is that?" I ask nervously. He only reassures me with a nod.

The sea suddenly bursts open and water drips off a massive, one-tusked dragon that bellows into the air. The chain on its remaining tusk is now long-gone, symbolizing its freedom. Cold air rushes out of its roaring mouth.

"Oh, my gods!" Nuffink gasps. "Is… is that the…?!"

"Yep," Dad replies. "Kids, it's time you met the Bewilderbeast!"

Toothless flies off with Stormfly and the Light Fury behind him. With some hesitance, Nuffink ushers Dawn onward as Twilight and Dusk follow after them.

When all six dragons are in eyesight of the massive former Alpha, Toothless calls out to the behemoth as his spine glows a bright blue. The Bewilderbeast rumbles in reassurance as it eyes us, drawing itself back.

"Stand back, everyone!" Dad shouts to us. "The big guy's gonna whip up a cold storm!" Toothless roars out to the other dragons, who begin flying away. I turn Twilight around and make her accelerate… and cold air rushes against my body.

Entire Shieldbreaker vessels capsize and men in the hundreds are flung through the air as crackling sounds come from behind us. "Don't look back, Twilight!" I scream as the Night Light bobs and weaves between sprouting giant icicles. "Whoa!" Twilight climbs into the air and spins herself around, granting me a view of the damage.

The water is littered with giant icicles, fragments, and splinters of ships trapped within. If I had to guess, a lot of Shieldbreaker men were killed from just that one blast. Turning its head to the left, the Bewilderbeast spews out another wave of cold air that freezes on impact, tearing apart more assault ships.

Before I can order Twilight to do something, she roars and dives right down, almost throwing me off again. As I hold on tight, Twilight readies another plasma blast… and obliterates a trap holding down a Scauldron. Looping back around as the sea dragon ascends from the ship, she cuts through the ropes of a mast, sending the sail toppling down on some more soldiers and covering them with it. Barrel-rolling out of there, she ascends again just as the Bewilderbeast blasts apart some more ships with its freezing breath.

"WOOOOOOOO! YEAH!" I cheer, punching the air with both fists as Dawn and Dusk zoom past us. Twilight speeds up to keep pace with them.

"Isn't this awesome, Zephyr?!" Nuffink whoops. "This thing's finally moving in our-"

Suddenly, a net from out of nowhere ensnares itself around Dawn!

"NUFFINK!" I scream as Dawn howls and strains against the ropes, rendering his wings useless. Dusk dives down to save him, but just as he extends his talons, a venom-induced Snow Wraith snatches him from his flight path!

"DUSK, NO!" I shout as Twilight yelps in alarm… not sure who to go after first.

…

**(song pauses)**

A lone soldier, panting for breath, ran up to Keiser as he watched the new reinforcement… a Bewilderbeast. "Sir!" he gasped as another ice blast decimated more Shieldbreaker warships. "That thing's gonna tear our fleet apart!"

"So I am aware, trooper," Keiser replied. "Now that the largest, most powerful dragon in the world has arrived, now is the time."

"Y… you mean…?"

Keiser turned to the soldier as one of the black-and-white dragons collided with a venom-induced Snow Wraith, rescuing the other black-and-white dragon from its grasp. "Ready the Reckoning."

The soldier nodded without hesitation "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" he replied, before dashing off to signal the ship that would bring about a match for the mighty Bewilderbeast…

…

Nuffink's POV

"No, no, no, nonono! Augh!" Dawn crashes onto the deck of a ship, with me trapped in the ropes. The impact makes my brain rock around in my head and I groan. "Ow, my head. Dawn? You okay, bud?"

The Night Light growls in reply, struggling against his bonds.

"Not okay. Um… hang on! I'm gonna get you out!" Finding a gap in the ropes, I push them aside and crawl out, tumbling to the deck below. Drawing my short sword, I search for a good spot to cut. Maybe the head. Placing my sword on one rope, I start to saw through it…

"Come on, come on, come on…" I mutter as my weapon makes little progress. "What are these things made of?" I try to increase the speed… but a voice makes me turn back.

"There! It's the boy!"

I start cutting faster now, but still the rope holds. It must be a very thick one…

Footsteps right behind me. Running. I'm not gonna make it in time.

Just when the steps get closer, I spin around from Dawn and block the soldier's strike. I push him back with my shield so I can view the surroundings.

That deck looks impossibly wide. Lots of weaponry and many sails on each mast. I've never seen a ship like this before. Just what is this thing?

Four soldiers all rush at me, leaving me to fight off five guys at once. Great. "Hey, guys," I say as calmly as I can. "Uh, any chance we can talk this out or something?" The men don't stop as they keep charging in my direction. "Alright, your funeral." I sigh.

Acting on instinct, as well as Mom's teaching and sparring with other teens, I block, dodge, and strike at any opening I see. One goes down with a stab to the chest, another with a shield bash to the face… and the third sends me sprawling to the deck with a punch to the gut.

I block an axe chop and roll to the side, springing to my feet and deflecting a sword strike… that disarms me and sends my sword flying into the ocean. I gasp in surprise before the fight causes me to act.

I somersault to the side and point my wrist gadget at one soldier's flail, firing it and latching on. "Sorry, gotta borrow this!" I shout, yanking the weapon from his grip and into mine. "Don't think I'll return it, though!"

I hit one soldier on the head with the flail and kick another back before hitting him in the neck with the rim of my shield. As for the fifth, I spin the flail around before smacking him upside the chin.

"Yeah, this is definitely a keeper," I say to myself before more footsteps ring out. Smirking, I brace myself. _I got this. I totally got this. _

What appears to be twenty soldiers charge into view, some wielding bows. They're all armored, which means it's gonna be harder to beat them.

_Okay, I don't got this! _

Some of the Riders are nearby. I gotta get their attention. "Help! Somebody help!" I call out, waving my arms as the soldiers rush me. A roar rings out… but not the one I was expecting.

Dawn dives into the fray, swatting soldiers with his tail and batting others with his claws. He stomps down on one of them before grabbing his head, twisting his neck with a snap before releasing him.

"Thanks, Dawn," I say to him. "Least I helped loosen you from those ropes." I scan the deck, and there are no men in sight. "Looks clear for now. Tell the others I'm okay, but stay close if something comes up, got it?"

He warbles in response.

"Alright, I'm gonna see what kind of ship this is… and how to take it down."

He coos questioningly, which I only shrug at. "I don't know. Maybe I could blow it up or something? Hijack it and send it on a collision course on its own ships like Mom did?" I sigh. "You know what? I'll figure it out. You go, and I'll deliver this ship to the depths of the ocean."

Nodding, Dawn takes off from the deck… and just as he does, a voice rings out. "You are welcome to try, boy."

I turn to see who the voice belongs to… and my eyes narrow. "You," I growl, my grip on the flail tightening.

Vollert. Heather's murderer is here. He's probably the one in command of this ship. And he's alone. Now's my chance to avenge her!

Twirling the flail in my hand, I charge at Vollert as he draws his sword and presses a button on it. Another sword blade swings out, forming a double sword. He charges at me and thrusts the weapon at me…

…but I swing the flail upwards, connecting with his chin and sending him crashing to the deck, dropping his weapon in the process. He gets up quickly and, with a growl, lunges for me again. Sliding underneath his swipe, I bash the shield into his leg, making him stumble to one knee.

To follow up, I knee him in the chest to keep him downed, strike him with the flail in his other leg and shield-bash him with an uppercut to the chin. A quick left-right combo with the flail damages his helmet, and he grasps at it with a pained grunt. I throw the shield at him, hitting it with the flail when it bounces back.

Spinning around, I kick him in the chest and he hits the deck. Leaping up, I aim the flail right at his face for a quick finish… but he rolls to the right. Before I can act to this, he grabs me by the throat and slams me to the ground.

With the breath knocked out of me, I have a hard time getting back up. Vollert kicks me in the side, sending me rolling across the deck. I right myself as I tumble, my feet skidding across the deck. Grabbing his double sword, he lunges for me again. Blocking the strike, I whack him across the face, knocking off his helmet. His teeth bared angrily, he breaks my block and swipes at my legs. I back away slightly… but the tip of the sword nicks my right leg, just above the knee.

"Ah!" I cry, trying to attack with the flail again. This time, the chain wraps around his fist, and he yanks back, pulling me with it. He punches me in the face, knocking me down again and releasing the flail from my grip.

I roll to avoid a stomp to the head and leap back up quickly. He throws a punch at me, but my shield absorbs the blow. The force is strong to send me sliding back a bit. The cut on my leg will slow me down, so I need to stay on the defensive for now.

The rope shoots out from my gadget again, grabbing a sword and reeling it into my hand. Vollert lashes out with his double sword again, and I feel every blow taken by my shield. He deflects every one of my sword swings with his armored arm, nothing but a spark bouncing off. An upward swing sends me flying, knocking the sword from my grip.

"Look at yourself," Vollert taunts as I struggle to get back up. "You believe you can defeat me and avenge your friend? You, a mere fishbone who doesn't even look like he can wield a strong weapon."

"I'm… not the first of my family like this." I groan as Vollert stands right above me. "When he was no older than me, my dad was worse than all of this," I say, gesturing to myself.

"So the chief is your father?" Vollert realizes. "So that must mean the girl giving all of this trouble to my master… is your sister."

"Yep," I reply. "But forget the idea of using me as a hostage. I get most of my warrior instincts from my mother…. And she's a real fighter." Resorting to desperate measures, I kick Vollert right between the legs. As he groans in pain, I roll out from underneath him and grab the sword.

"You are no warrior!" Vollert growls as he tries to recover from his limp. "You… you are only a boy! A boy who does not belong in a battle! You are nothing to me!"

That last phrase almost stings. Kids used to tease me about my name when I was little, but Zephyr always stood up for me. But now that she's not here...

"Hmm… struck a nerve, have I?"

Crap, he must have seen my face!

"So, all of your life you have meant nothing to your people? Nothing to your tribe? Nothing to your family?"

With a shout, I lunge for him. He's ready for me, however, as he grabs my throat and throws me into the railing.

"My name… is Nuffink." I moan, having enough of this teasing stuff. Vollert only chuckles. "And here I thought your father's name was the worst a Viking filth could come up with."

**(song resumes)**

"AARGH!" I attack again out of anger, but Vollert knocks the sword from my hand and drives his double sword right into my shield. The blade splinters the wood and I gasp in shock. Vollert moves his blade to the right… and the shield shatters into pieces.

I would have thought how ironic it was for a Shieldbreaker member to actually break a shield, but Vollert strikes me with the flat of his sword, sending me flying and sprawling to the deck again. "Oof! Agh!"

"Surrender, boy," he growls. "You are unarmed. Resist further and I will give you a slow death. I will make you beg for mercy as your blood covers this deck."

"Forget it, murderer," I spit out, climbing to my feet. "As long as we have that guy helping us out, I wouldn't count on giving up."

Vollert only sneers. "He won't be there for long, child…"

Before I can retort, the deck underneath my feet… begins _moving. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cry, trying to keep my balance. Shooting my gadget at an axe in a dead soldier's hand, I grab the weapon as the deck begins sliding back. Both halves are moving apart from each other, away from the center.

I break into a sprint and leap across the growing gap, my axe digging into the wood of the shifting deck. I pull myself up and roll onto my back… as something big and metallic rises from underneath the deck. Something stored deep within the ship's lower levels. Vollert makes no move against me… and neither can I. Both of us watch the contraption rise from beneath the ship, with my eyes widened in shock and my jaw hanging open.

It is a cannon. A massive cannon that looks as long as one of our fishing boats. That looks like the reason for the ship's odd design. It's covered in mounted crossbows for defense, scaffolding for soldiers to be stationed on, heavy armored metal plates… and the rest of its workings vanish into the decks below. More soldiers are probably down there to operate the thing.

"Wh… what… what is this…?"

"Behold…" Vollert says proudly as the deck pieces lock into place. "…the Reckoning."

**(song pauses)**

…

Zephyr's POV

Twilight's eyes are wide as I take in the sight of the massive cannon. "What in Thor's name is that?!" I gasp as Twilight lands on another ship, where all my friends and family are watching. Avicia stands near the railing with Adrian, watching in disbelief.

"The Reckoning," she whispers. "The rumors are true."

"I've never seen anything like that," Dad says as Mom approaches him with a worried look. "What…. What's it supposed to do?" Avicia turns to my parents with an anxious look. "Nothing good, that's what…"

"We need to take that thing out," Snotlout speaks up. "As quick as we can."

"Are you even _looking _at the damn thing?!" Adrian shouts exasperatingly. "It doesn't even look like it has a weakness!"

"It must," Grandma whispers. "Just as a man can be killed, a weapon can be destroyed. We just need to know where to hit it."

"Do we really have to destroy this thing?" Snuffnut whines. "That looks like it could do a lot of damage."

"We have to," Arni tells him. "Or else the scales of this battle will tip in our enemy's favor…"

…

**(song resumes)**

Nuffink's POV

"The Reckoning is nothing you Vikings have ever seen before," Vollert boasts, never taking his eyes off the creation. He's distracted. While he speaks, I search the deck for something to catch him off-guard…

"The Bewilderbeast is one of few dragons like it; one of colossal scale. Mere swords, arrows, and catapults cannot bring it down. But this… this will prove to be its- AGH!"

A bola wraps itself around his neck, one I had thrown. He struggles against it, giving me a chance to rush in. But just before I can bury my axe in his chest, he tears the bola away… and punches me in the face. I collapse, dropping the axe. Instinctively, I aim the gadget and fire another rope at it…

…but Vollert drives his double sword right through the rope!

"No!" I gasp, the sliced rope sliding back into the gadget.

"Enough games, boy." Vollert snarls, planting a foot on my chest and raising his sword above my neck. With no way to escape, I throw my arms up and squeeze my eyes shut…

…and the clang of axe against metal rings out.

I open my eyes to see Vollert sprawled to the ground, a thrown axe nearby. Strangely, it's not my own, but rather…

"On your feet, soldier."

I roll onto my stomach… and I'm greeted by two female warriors, both encased in helmets and battle armor.

"E…Eguala? Feliciana?" I gasp, pulling myself to my feet. "H… How did you-?"

"Our boat was captured and the Shieldbreaker took us prisoner," Feliciana says, tossing the axe to Eguala. "The battle gave us a chance to escape."

Vollert, now back on his feet, notices the two. Growling, he readies his double sword as the warriors circle around him. I bolt for the axe and snatch it up, glancing out to sea.

The Bewilderbeast, having seen the Reckoning, swings its head into a large icicle formation, shattering it. The former Alpha bellows as it makes its way towards the ship. The men stationed on the impossibly large cannon shout orders to each other.

"You couldn't stay away, couldn't you?" Vollert growls at Eguala after she blocks one of his strikes.

"I had intended to let the past die," she replies, pushing back against him. "But now… I come to face it!" She breaks the clash, delivering three consecutive hits against Vollert's armor, the last one stunning him and allowing Feliciana to lunge with her longsword. She strikes Vollert with the pommel right in the face.

The Bewilderbeast roars as the Reckoning begins to charge something up within its barrel. A dim green color lights up within the barrel… and it glows brighter over time.

Feliciana is knocked down when Vollert's sword sweeps her legs from underneath her. Eguala charges him full force with her shield, sending him stumbling. A swing of her axe is blocked and the weapon is tossed away. A punch to her chest sends her sprawling, leaving Vollert to finish off Feliciana.

Grabbing a pegged mace from a nearby barrel, Eguala swings it hard at Vollert's face, bashing it against him. He collapses from the impact, defeated and injured from the strike. "Are you alright?" Eguala asks her partner… who only responds with a nod as she holds out her hand. Eguala takes it and hoists her up.

The whirring of the Reckoning catches our attention. The green light is now bright as fire, and the Bewilderbeast is charging right at it. Soldiers plug their ears and take cover… so I crouch down and clasp my own ears.

The Bewilderbeast rears back, preparing to destroy the cannon with its blast of cold freezing water…

BRAKOOOOOM!

The cannon fires, the sound loud enough to be heard across the archipelago. Airborne dragons, disoriented from the sound, wobble and struggle to stay in flight. And the Bewilderbeast is hit dead center… right on its head.

RRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWGGGG!

The Bewilderbeast _howls _in agony, smoke pouring off of the impact site. It's wounded. That thing actually hurt it! And what's even worse is that small trickles of blood slowly run down its face as it bellows in pain.

I'm utterly speechless. The only sound I can hear is my own breathing and the Bewilderbeast's cries…

**(song stops)**

…

Zephyr's POV

Onboard one of New Berk's ships, my voice catches in my throat with my mouth open in a silent gasp. All of us stare in shock at what we had just witnessed. The mighty Bewilderbeast… hurt.

The Bewilderbeast struggles to stand, its bellows and cries getting weaker. Smoke billows off the cannon's barrel, the crew watching in suspense.

The colossal dragon roars one last time… before its eyes close shut… and its body falls with a massive splash beneath the waves. The sea churns and bucks from the Bewilderbeast's fall. The majestic, battle-scarred, formerly abused, and redeemed dragon…

…does not resurface.


	14. My Turn Now

"No…" I whimper again as Twilight sinks to the ground. My parents lock hands with each other and lean against their shoulders. It was enough that they witnessed the death of one Bewilderbeast… they shouldn't have had to witness another.

I bury my face into Twilight's scales as she and the other Night Lights huddle around Toothless and the Light Fury. The Riders and their own dragons are silent as well, with Grandma clutching her heart with one hand. She hangs her head and closes her eyes, silently wishing the creature farewell.

The cousins should have commented about how 'awesome' the cannon's shot was… but they don't. They only stare at each other in silence while Ingrid collapses to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Spikelout removes his helmet, his eyes never leaving the ocean.

I raise my head, wiping my face of tears. My eyes narrow as I glare at that weapon. Dismounting a surprised Twilight, I turn to face everyone.

"We…" I say with a pissed-off tone. "…are gonna reduce that thing to metal bits and pieces. Burn it, tear it apart, anything and everything we can do."

"But… how?" Adrian asks. "As I said before, it doesn't even look like it has a-"

"IT MUST!" I shout at him in half anger, half determination. "This has gone on too far! Too many dragons now lie dead! If this goes on, they will be rendered extinct and an era none of us want will be upon us! We need to take that thing out before it can fire again!"

"If only it were that simple," Avicia says. "The ship containing the Reckoning has loads of ballistae, anti-air cannons, and catapults. None of your dragons can get close to it. So the landing-on-the-deck plan can say goodbye."

"Plus, there's that Vollert guy on there," Adrian says, pointing to a lone figure dueling against Eguala and Feliciana (where were they this whole time?) "We gotta deal with him, too." Before I can reply, another figure catches my attention…

Nuffink is keeping his distance from the skirmish… but he looks hurt. There's a cut above his right knee and he's bruised from many hits. If the two warriors can't hold Vollert off long enough… he'll kill my brother.

Curling my fists, I glare at the ship with the Reckoning and its weaponry… then at the nearby ships that are burning like mad. And then… an idea.

"Well, if we can't get in from above… we'll get in from the side."

Spikelout notices this. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"We take one of those ships and commandeer it into the other ship. Catch them off-guard by ramming it. All we need to do now is get to one of them. Any of them should do."

"That's a stupid idea!" Toki brings up, prompting me to face him. "Got anything better?"

"It is a stupid idea," I agree with him. "But it's also the only idea."

"Alright, just… just try not to get ourselves killed, okay?" he sighs.

"No one's dying on my watch," I reply as Dad shoots me a wink.

"Uh, quick question?" Bluffnut asks me. "You might reach that ship easy-peasy, but what about us?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry," I answer, turning to the sky. "I'm sure some of the dragons you rescued are willing to repay the favor…"

At that moment, three dragons touch down on the deck and approach us. A yellow Monstrous Nightmare creeps up to Spikelout and sniffs him curiously, a blue Zippleback snakes its heads around the cousins and a pinkish Gronckle waddles up to Ingrid. Each dragon, after recognizing their rescuers, lower themselves down to allow them access.

"Oh, yeah!" Snuffnut whoops, leaping onto the Zippleback without hesitation. "Prepare to get burned, Shieldbreaker scum!" Bluffnut climbs onto the other neck, surprising Snuff.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he shouts. "Find your own dragon! I called dibs!"

"What?! You can't call dibs on a dragon!"

"Well, I just did! And it's mine!"

As the two of them begin to squabble again, the dragon's heads nearly hiss at each other. I roll my eyes with a sigh before speaking up. "Guys? Two heads, two riders?"

They stop and look at the Zippleback. "Huh," Bluffnut whispered. "I knew that," Snuff said sheepishly. "Just, uh… testing you. Yeah, testing." As he and his cousin fist-bump, I cock an unamused eyebrow at him.

The yellow Nightmare seems somewhat impatient, as he bucks his head into Spikelout's chest and flips him over onto his neck. "Ugh!" he groans, adjusting himself. "You know, you could've just said I could get on! Use your words, big guy!" The dragon only snorts in reply.

"Hey," Ingrid says to the Gronckle. "You seem like a playful little guy. Or girl, I can't really tell." The Gronckle lowers itself, allowing Ingrid to mount it. "Okay, easy there…"

Once everyone's settled, the rest of us mount our own dragons and I turn my attention to the assembled… wait, what should I call these guys? The New Dragon Riders?

I shake my head of the thought. Dad said Nuffink and I were new recruits to the team… so why shouldn't they?

"Alright, here's the plan," I announce as Twilight takes a commanding stance. "Spike, Snuff, Bluff and Ingrid, you guys head over to that ship over there," I point out to a slightly damaged warship with most of its weaponry taken out. "And keep your guard up in case you're attacked. Those soldiers can ambush you if you're not careful."

"You guys go with them," Dad tells the older Riders. "Back them up if need be. Once the ship's clear, you take the helm and steer into the ship with the big cannon." They all nod in reassurance before Ingrid speaks up. "But what about you guys?"

"My family will take the other ship," I answer, gesturing to another that has a fire breaking out near the bow. "I know that looks risky, but it's close."

"We'll keep ya covered, lass!" Gobber reassures me as Grandma and Eret nod to my parents. "They'll never know what hit 'em! But I assure you, it's gonna be us!"

Mom only rolls her eyes dramatically as I turn to the others. "You have your mission, guys… so make it count."

"We're on it, o fearless leader!" Snuff shouts out. The new Riders take flight, with Spikelout's Nightmare snatching up Adrian and Avicia in his talons. The blue Zippleback nabs Toki and Arni as they fly off to their target.

Right after they leave, the Furies and Stormfly launch off the ship with Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Eret right behind us. Looping around in the sky, we assemble into a line formation consisting of Toothless in the front. Behind him is Stormfly, the Light Fury, Twilight, Dawn, and Dusk, in that order. On the Night Fury's call, each dragon readies their inner fire…

…and as we swoop down close to the warship, we fire.

Five plasma blasts and one sparky magnesium fireball blow into the ship's deck, sending soldiers flying and parts exploding. Archers nock arrows and shoot, but we're too fast for them to hit. Twilight, to my amazement, manages to swat one away with her front paw.

We break formation, with Toothless flying for the bow and Stormfly and the Light Fury to stern. That leaves the Night Lights to plow right for the middle of the large ship's deck.

With a battle cry, I leap off Twilight with the Dragon Blade lit. As she crashes onto the ship and snatches a soldier in her jaws before tossing him away, I throw Dad's old weapon into the chest of a crossbowman. Pulling it out, I swipe it across another soldier's leg to make him collapse.

A spear is flung at me, but I extend my shield and knock it away. The man draws a sword and charges right at me with three of his comrades. I back away, press two fingers to my mouth and whistle loudly.

Answering the call, Dusk plows through the men, grabbing a spear in his mouth, snapping it in half and tail-swatting the soldier into his comrades. He grabs another and throws him upward, allowing Dawn to catch him and drop him into the water. Dusk hurls himself into five more men, knocking some aside with his tail and grabbing another in his jaws. He tosses that one to the airborne Dawn, who clamps his teeth around him and tears him in half.

"You two!" I cry, using my shield to block an axe and ram my attacker in the face with it. "Help out the others! Twilight and I will take care of things here!" Roaring in reply, Dusk takes off with Dawn on his tail. I bash a soldier with my shield, sending him stumbling in Twilight's direction. The Night Light snatches him and tosses him overboard.

The last wave approaches us fast. With another whistle, I point the Dragon Blade right at the soldiers, and Twilight dives right in there in a flurry of teeth and talons. One is thrown right to me, and I slam my boot down on the man's neck, almost snapping it in the process.

From the stern, three men scream as they are engulfed by Stormfly's fire, with the Deadly Nadder calling out her own battle cry. Two of them drop dead, but Twilight knocks the third into the ocean, dowsing (and drowning) him. A lone survivor retreats from the Nadder's onslaught, heading right for me. He notices me too late, because by then I sweep his legs out from under him and stab him through the lower torso with the Dragon Blade. With a pained cry, he falls limp when my weapon pins him to the deck.

"They're probably gonna be busy, but it won't take long with your brothers helping them," I tell her, switching off the Dragon Blade and holstering it on my skirt. "You stay on guard while I try to get a good vantage point." The Night Light warbles and takes a defensive stance while I look around…

There. The scaffolding at the top of that mainmast should do it. There are some archers at the top, firing at the dragons below. Perhaps I could lend some help by taking them out… well, most of them. Stormfly flings her tail spines, which nail two of the soldiers and make them plummet down to the water.

Suddenly, Twilight perks up, her eyes going wide… and pushes me with her tail towards an empty barrel. "Hey, hey! What's your problem?" I shout in annoyance… before two dragons land on the ship, making me gasp.

A dark blue Deadly Nadder perches on the thin scaffolding and a crimson Monstrous Nightmare stands right between Twilight and the mainmast…

…and both have venom collars on them.

They growl menacingly at the Night Light, who glances to me in worry. Quickly, I leap into the barrel to hide. Once Twilight knows I'm safe, she turns to the two dragons.

"Be careful…" I whisper to her, peeking out of a little hole in the barrel.

With a screech, the Nadder jumps up and dives for Twilight, who bounds off the railing with a roar. The Nadder grabs her in its claws and slams her into the deck. The Nightmare keeps a short distance as the two of them regain themselves.

Twilight stands, but the Nadder swings its head upward, connecting with her chin and making her stumble. Twilight counters by swinging her tail in its face, right as it shoots a fireball. The fireball, knocked off its aim… now flies right for my barrel hiding place.

"Oh, gods!" I gasp, just before my body feels the heat.

The fireball blows the barrel apart, and I tumble to the deck with a grunt. If it wasn't for my hiding place, I would have been singed alive. Coughing, I pull myself to my feet and wipe my clothes of any soot.

My eyes dart off the mast. I can still get there… but the dragon duel would throw me into the fray. Wait… the ropes! I planned to have Twilight carry me up there, but since she's busy I can try climbing them! Taking cover behind a cage, I watch for just the right moment…

Twilight lunges and bites the Nadder on the neck, earning a pained screech from the enslaved dragon. Launching a few spikes at the Night Light, who raises her wing to block them, the Nadder flies off the deck. One opponent has temporarily backed off to recover… but the second one charges in with a roar.

Twilight runs at the Monstrous Nightmare, leaping atop its head and maneuvering around its back. She digs her claws and teeth into the scaly hide… but the dragon roars in anger and tries rolling around to buck Twilight off it. When she keeps holding on, the Nightmare bites her on the tail, slamming her into some crates and shattering them.

The Nightmare lunges at the downed dragon with the intent of finishing her quickly. Twilight weaves to the side to avoid the chomping jaws and rakes her claws across the Nightmare's face, leaving a scratch over its left eye. The dragon snarls in pain, allowing Twilight to push the Nightmare back with her back feet.

The dragons have moved away from the ropes… so now's my chance! Taking a deep breath, I rush out from behind the cage and run as fast as my legs can carry me, praying my time in the forests could pay off here.

Reaching a full sprint, I run right for the ropes near the railing… and then a snarl. The Nightmare!

My brain screams at me to keep running like my life depends on it… which it pretty much does, since I'm either gonna be roasted or dragon food if I slow down or trip. I leap over a discarded spear, yelping as the dragon's jaws close just under my feet. Twilight screeches, and I temporarily look back to see her plow into the Nightmare's side. She pulls, driving the other dragon away from me until it throws her to the ground. The entire deck quakes as Twilight is smashed against the wood. I turn back ahead of me, focusing only on the ropes I'm running towards.

A purple flash, the smell of smoke and an angry roar, and then a black form sailing over me. I scream, slowing down and throwing up my arms to avoid running right into her. Twilight gets back up quickly, scraping her claws across the deck and lunging again. I have to duck to avoid being knocked to the deck.

The Nightmare had almost closed its jaws around my chest during my pause, but Twilight strikes it right in the head, sending both dragons in a tumbling heap. She roars something at me, possibly wanting me to get out of here. Panting heavily, I scramble to my feet and run for the ropes.

I have to put my hands on my knees and catch my breath when I reach them at last. "Whew!" I breathe, wiping my forehead in relief… before a squawk makes me gasp in horror.

The Nadder flies right at me with talons extended. With a panicked cry, I whip the Dragon Blade out, light it and slice the rope as I grab it…

…and I'm yanked into the air with a startled yell. The Nadder utterly misses, crashing to the deck and writhing around to get back up. Letting go of the rope as I reach the scaffolding above, I look down on the deck below… my heart sinks as Twilight is up against two crazed dragons. Soldiers immediately rush me, and I hold the Dragon Blade steady.

"Hold on, buddy," I whisper to Twilight. "Hold on…" One soldier swings his blade at me… but I raise my own to block, the sparking clang ringing out.

…

Twilight's POV

I had never fought dragons before, only when Father had taught me to fight.

I never came across wild ones on the surface world, but I only got into a few playful tussles with my brothers. But I haven't forgotten what Father's teachings were.

Grunting, I lift a broken pillar off me as fires burn behind me. I've suffered a few scratches and bruises from the skirmish… but they've gotta do worse to bring me down. I ready myself to charge at the Monstrous Nightmare (they might have instilled fear in the humans because of the name), but a squawk catches my attention. The Deadly Nadder's claws (wow, humans give us the weirdest names) grab me by the shoulders and slams me against a metal cage.

The dragon roars in my face, and I can feel its hot breath. With one talon, I scratch it across the nose, making it release me. I try leaping onto it… but something pulls back on my tail.

The Nightmare bashes its head against me twice, the second upward swing sending me sliding across the deck. My claws dig into the wood as I drag myself to a stop. I open my eyes to see the Nightmare rearing back, an orange glow in its throat.

If they kill me, they kill her! Can't let them do that!

I lunge at the Nightmare again, sending us both sprawling to the ground. With a yell, I leap into the air with claws extended, ready to pierce its underbelly…

…but it rolls away just as I land and takes flight, grabbing me in its talons!

It's too strong. It's holding on tight as it carries me across the warzone… and pins me against the hull of one ship, scraping me against the wood and metal as it keeps flying.

_"__Aaaaaaaaugh!" _I scream as splinters stab my scales and my muscles burn in agony. Before long, the Nightmare reaches the end of the hull and starts looping around to drag me against the other side.

Fighting through the pain, I thrash around in the Nightmare's claws in a desperate attempt to free myself. My efforts make the red dragon wobble in the air, and soon enough it escalates into an airborne struggle.

Claws rake against scales and teeth bite into hides, and the claws finally free me. Spreading my own wings, I grapple with the Nightmare in midair, sending us both spinning. Our frenzy causes us both to slam into the mainmast of the ship I was on before. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zephyr watching me nervously, nearby armored humans taken care of.

The impact almost knocks the Nightmare unconscious, and we both fall to the deck below. I flip off the dragon's body… and land on all fours while it thuds onto the deck with a painful moan.

My chest heaves with exhaustion as I examine the Monstrous Nightmare's form. I'm bleeding from numerous claw and tooth marks, and one of my back legs feels sprained. Please don't let there be a torn wing, too.

_"__Sorry if that hurt," _I apologize, striding up to its neck and letting my jade eyes fall on that collar with purple liquid. _"But I pretty much had to knock you senseless before I could help you." _I open my jaw and lower my head to tear off the collar…

…but something rams me in the side!

_"__AGH!" _I cry out, slamming into the railing as Zephyr shouts out my name. A shrill squawk cuts through the air.

_"__Oh. Right," _I groan, getting to my feet and shaking loose wooden fragments off my head. _"Forgot about you." _The Deadly Nadder snarls in response and, after I gather myself, charge right at it with another roar.

The Nadder bites down, expecting me to come right for it. Instead, I move to the side and grab a large wooden plank in my jaws. Using it as a makeshift weapon, I strike the Nadder in the left leg to stun it. When it's down, I swing it high and smash it on its head, breaking the plank in two as I do so. Not only does it hurt the dragon, but it also makes it mad.

I jump over the Nadder and try to attack its right side, but a flick of its spiny tail creates a cut right between my eyes. I howl in pain, and the Nadder rushes me. Desperately, I ready a plasma blast right into its open mouth… but the Nadder rams me headfirst, and I end up firing the blast slightly upwards. Up to the scaffolding…

…

Zephyr's POV

I ram one soldier shoulder-first, knocking him back before he strikes again. Deflecting the blow, I slash downwards at his chest to finish him off. Another one charges at me with his sword ready to pierce me front to back. I somersault over him, taking him by surprise. But before he can turn around and face me, I slash the Dragon Blade upward, scarring his armor as he lets out a death yell.

A helmetless soldier with an axe comes at me next, and he prepares to swing it at my head from overhead. I grab his arm, spin around him and slash my burning blade across his side. With a gasp, he drops to the scaffolding. The last soldier in the squad gathers whatever courage he has, and rushes me with a longsword. I match his charging stride, and our blades meet with a clang. He desperately tries to push against me, but I shove him back, raise my right foot, and kick him in the chest. He's stunned, and I take the opportunity to quickly slash the Dragon Blade upward across his torso. He screams, spinning to the scaffolding's floor.

Archers open fire at me and my response is to run towards them as I pop out my shield. Raising it up, the arrows clink off it as I run right for the trio of archers, slicing and disposing of them quickly. I even bash my shield at one archer's neck, sending him off the scaffolding.

Someone with a mace advances towards me, swinging it in his grip. With a smirk, I detract my shield back into my gauntlet and sprint towards him…

PSHOOM!

The left side of the scaffolding explodes, and I'm sent flying with a scream. The Dragon Blade slips from my grip and falls to the deck below. Below, Twilight roars in alarm before the Nadder charges her again. I grab onto the scaffolding's metal railing tightly with both hands, clinging for dear life.

My legs kick out as I dangle above the warship. One slip and I'd fall into the ocean. If I didn't bang my head against the deck first. Twilight can't help me, she's having her own problems… but what about the other dragons?

The soldier must have seen me staring at Twilight because he now stands above me with mace in hand. "That dragon will die alone… as will you." He swings the mace above him… before bringing it down to my hand.

I yank my hand away, leaving me with only one to support me with. He goes for that one too, nearly breaking it. At the last second, I let go and grab the scaffolding with my other hand. He doesn't seem to expect this, so he tries to smash that hand again. I keep swapping out my grips… but he grows tired of this.

With an angry shout, he strikes the mace as hard as he can against the railing, the force hard enough to make it vibrate… and for my hands to slip off.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I scream as I fall to the sea below. I don't think I have the strength to fight off that current for long…

…but something grabs me by the legs and carries me back into the air, holding me upside-down. The soldier with the mace stares in shock… before the figure fires a plasma blast that destroys the part of the scaffolding he's on and sends him flying.

I turn to see my rescuer… and a white face with blue eyes peers down at me with a concerned croon. I can only smile as I take in the sight of the beautiful dragon.

"Thank you…" I whisper to the Light Fury. Cooing in appreciation, the dragoness gently sets me down on the deck close to the stern. As she steps back to let me get up, Toothless bounds over with a face of concern.

"All clear on my end, Zeph," Dad says as he dismounts. "Knowing your mother, she's probably having most of the fun without me." He pauses, looking around at the burning ship. The fires are beginning to spread, but that's not of any concern. "Where's Twilight?"

My eyes shoot open in horror. "Twilight…"

…

Twilight's POV

Vaulting over a crate, I shove it into the Nadder's legs. The dragon is knocked off-balance, giving me an opportunity to grab it again. I tackle it to the ground, pinning it down by placing my front legs on its head and my back legs near its tail.

_"__Hold… still!" _I grunt as the crazed dragon thrashes around beneath me. I move the spiny frill aside, revealing the venom collar. Yes! I dart my head towards it…

_"__AAAAAAAAAAGH!" _I roar loudly in pain as sharp teeth dig into my neck. The Monstrous Nightmare! It had recovered!

Roaring in agony and flailing around, I claw at the red dragon's face and try whacking my tail against it, but the dragon holds firm. It keeps a tight hold on my neck, its teeth threatening to dig in deeper.

The Nightmare lifts me high and slams me to the ground three times. I can do nothing but thrash around and shriek in agony and pain alike. Finally, the dragon throws me against the mast, hard enough to crack it.

My strength is weakening. I can hardly move… but I only have one last resort. I take a deep breath, heat gathering in my throat and producing a high whistling sound.

Seeing this, the Nightmare folds in its wings as the Nadder stands overhead, placing a talon on my side and raising its spiked tail.

I fire, but not at the Nightmare. Instead, I fire directly into the sky. The plasma bolt explodes in midair, momentarily confusing the dragons. The Nightmare turns back, its glare taunting me. Saying that I missed.

_"__I… wasn't… aiming… for you." _I breathe weakly before my body slumps from exhaustion.

Not wishing to understand more, the Nightmare readies a fiery glow in its mouth while the Nadder prepares to impale me through the heart with its tail…

…but a purple plasma blast smacks the Nightmare in the face, alerting the Nadder! It whirls with a surprised squawk...

_"__HEY, YOU!" _

The Nadder looks back ahead of itself, and I weakly do the same…

…and I see my brothers. Not a moment too late. Pouncer closes his mouth, the purple glow diminishing. Ruffrunner glares at the Nadder sternly. _"Now, I'm gonna give you two one chance," _he says. _"Step away from our sister, and there won't be any problems." _

The Nadder trills curiously while the Nightmare prowls forward in a hunting stance. _"Yeah, that's right," _Ruffrunner continues, keeping his eyes on the Nadder. _"I'm talking to you, tiny claws." _

The Nadder's crazed eyes go wide and it snarls at Ruffrunner in pure anger. Beside him, Pouncer chuckles. _"Oh, he does not like that!" _

_"__Yeah? Well, he's not gonna like what's coming to him, either." _Ruffrunner replies before both of them break into a run. The venom-controlled dragons lunge for them… but not fast enough.

My brothers are on them in seconds, with Ruffrunner slamming the Nadder back and Pouncer leaping onto the Nightmare's back to avoid a bite. With a small grunt, I raise my head up to watch. The Nightmare begins thrashing itself around, but Dawn digs his claws into its back as he struggles to stay on.

_"__Guys!" _I call out. _"The collars! Go for the collars!" _

_"__What do you think we're doing?!" _Ruffrunner roars back. _"Just stay where you- augh!" _The Nadder grabs him by the neck and throws him against the railing. Groaning, Ruffrunner gets back to his feet just as the Nadder rears back to roast him.

He jumps at the last second, and the heatwave completely tears apart the wooden railing behind him. Now airborne, Ruffrunner dives at the Nadder, who's recovering from its fire breath. The two dragons slam into each other and tumble to the deck. Dusk lunges for the neck, but the Nadder blocks his advance with its tail and shoves him back. From the look in his eyes, I can see my brother has realized that this is gonna be harder then he thought.

_"__You messed with the wrong dragons today, you snail brain!" _Pouncer taunts, keeping his body out of range of the Nightmare's frenzied chomps. _"You're about to get burned!" _He grabs the dragon's left horn in his teeth and yanks to the left. The red dragon stumbles in that direction with a pained growl, jerking its head to throw my brother off. Pouncer leaps off, adjusting his grip on the horn, and slams it down to the deck, taking the Nightmare down with it. _"Ha, ha! Told ya!" _

Meanwhile, Ruffrunner struggles to get to the venom collar on the Nadder. It's not making things easy for him. _"Why… is this… always… difficult?" _he grunts, lunging for the collar before the Nadder throws him aside.

_"__Try to stun it!" _Pouncer calls out, tail-slapping the Nightmare in the face. _"Or subdue it! Make it so it can't fight back!" _

_"__Got it!" _he replies, using his wings to block another flame blast. He spreads them out in front of him, throwing some of the fire back at the Nadder to disorient it. Dusk throws himself onto the stunned dragon, and he wrestles with it as it flails around. He bites down on the spiny frill and shakes it around, but a small bite to his foreleg is enough to make him let go.

Pouncer leaps onto the Nightmare's back again, but this time the Nightmare gives out an irritated snarl. It moves its tail right underneath Pouncer just as he bites down on his neck…

…and throws him off, roaring as it does so. My brother is sent flying into an open cage, crashing through some crates as he bangs against the back wall. Thankfully, the cage door only swings side-to-side instead of closing shut and locking him inside.

The Nightmare shakes its head with a growl and turns to me… with its eyes back to normal. Behind it lies the dismantled collar Dawn had torn off. It stares at me and the scene around it in confusion.

_"__Don't worry about me," _I tell it. _"Go and help whoever you can." _It calls to me in understanding before spreading its wings and taking off.

I try to raise myself to my feet, but my injured state causes me to collapse with an exhausted moan. My muscles had been trying to heal when my siblings answered my distress call… but they're only slightly better. A little bit longer should do it.

The sound of shattering wood rings out and Ruffrunner tumbles to the deck with a thud. Scratches mark his back and upper legs, and a few scales from his tail are missing. He opens his mouth to ready a plasma blast… but the Nadder slams down on him, one foot pinning his head underneath it.

My brother struggles, but all he can do is claw marks into the deck and try raising himself up to free himself, but the Nadder's grip is firm. The dragon opens its mouth, ready to bite down on Ruffrunner's neck and crush it…

_"__No. You. Don't!" _

Pouncer charges out at full speed, bounding off an elevated deck with a roar. He strikes the Nadder's head with his front feet, sending the Nadder crashing to the ground. Without a moment to waste, he grabs the Nadder's head with his claws, pinning it and leaving the collar exposed.

_"__I got it! Go!" _he roars to a recovering Ruffrunner, while the Nadder raises its tail and extends its spikes…

Ruffrunner gasps and charges at the Nadder, knowing what would happen if he didn't act soon. He bites down hard on the collar, pulls with all his might…

…and rips it off with a victorious bellow. Pouncer releases the Nadder and backs off to let it stand. Confused squawks emit from the dragon's throat and it shakes its head woozily.

_"__You tried to kill us. But no hard feelings, right?" _Ruffrunner tells it. The Nadder glances at us in confusion… and shrieks in alarm when its eyes pass over my injured form.

_"__You did it against your will. With that." _Pouncer explains, gesturing to the damaged collar on the deck. _"But you don't need to worry. Right now, you need to stay on the move. Destroy as many human ships like this one as you can. If any dragon needs help, you provide that help. Got it?" _

The Nadder chirps before turning, leaping to the deck and flying off. Just as it leaves, Mother, Father, Stormfly and their human friends all join us from behind destroyed weapons and cages. They must have been watching after I sent that distress signal.

Ruffrunner turns to me with concern while Pouncer licks a scratch on his right front leg. _"Are you alright, Dart? You... you look like you could've died." _

I only shrug it off. _"I'm fine. It's just… two on one wasn't exactly fair that time. I'm glad you guys got here to help." _

_"__That's what they're there for," _Father cuts in, admiring us all. _"So that neither of you can face a threat alone. On another matter, I'm glad to see the distress signal technique has proven useful." _Before I can say anything back, he gently presses his snout against my back, helping me to my feet.

_"__Ow. Father, not so hard. It still stings." _I groan as he does so. _"I'm not sure if I'm good enough to get back in there. But still… I can't just fly back home and leave you all here." _

_"__Then don't," _Stormfly answers, striding up to me. _"If there's one thing I know about you, you're resilient. You show compassion towards your brothers, and you wish to protect them. So that is what you are going to do." _

_"__Because this next task will not be so simple," _Mother adds. _"As soon as we can reach that large weapon, we must exploit its weakness and take advantage of it. We must give it our all, so you must give it everything you can muster." _

_"__But what about Nuffink?" _Pouncer asks in worry. _"He's still on there, and he's fighting some of the other humans! He might not last much longer!" _

_"__My rider's son is strong-willed," _Stormfly cuts in. _"I can tell from his scent that he has embraced his mother's bravery and his father's 'dramatic flair', as they call it. So, he can hold his own… but only for so long." _

_"__All the more reason to act quickly," _Father concludes. _"We shall take command of this vessel shortly. Then, we will aid Nuffink and destroy this weapon before it destroys us." _

…

Zephyr's POV

As the dragons take their moment with each other, I rush up to Twilight. She's hurt… badly, but she's recovering. She doesn't look like she can fly yet.

"Oh, Twilight…" I say pitifully. "I'm sorry, girl. You're gonna be okay, right?"

She huffs in reply as if to say this is nothing to her. Has she ever been through something worse than this?

"Just hang in there, buddy," I tell her, just as I hear Mom whistle out to me. She tosses me the Dragon Blade and I expertly catch it in my right hand, tucking it back onto my skirt. I pat Twilight on the snout comfortingly, and she relaxes from her wounds.

"But I hope you can get yourself back into fighting shape soon… because you're gonna need that strength." I whisper, bending down and cupping her face in both hands. She warbles nervously, and I turn her head so that she's looking right at me.

"It's all gonna be fine, Twilight," I say quietly. "This is how we stop them. You've got me… and I've got you. And I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand that?"

The Night Light's only reply is pressing her snout against my chest with a rumble in her throat. I smile, resting an arm by her neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

We pull away and I stand, making my way to the steering wheel with my parents right behind me. Toothless and the Light Fury leap across cages and destroyed weaponry to keep pace with us, while Stormfly and the Night Lights hang back to watch over Twilight.

I reach the helm of the ship with my parents on both sides of me. I grip the steering wheel, looking out at the ship's battle damage. Fires are breaking out near the bow and starboard sides, and the smoke will make it difficult to see. Pieces of the scaffolding are gone, and even now a Changewing uncloaks itself from up there to launch a surprise attack on several archers, who seem to be unaware this vessel is now in their enemy's control. A snake-like Slitherwing soars overhead, snagging an archer in its mouth.

The sails are shredded with corners ablaze. A Death Song spews out its sticky amber, which hardens when it hits two men near the portside railing. Other dragons fly past, raining down a fiery bombardment that explodes when the fireballs smash the decks.

This ship is doomed… all the more reason to get it to the ship with the Reckoning.

Dad shouts at Mom to release some of the sails, and she does so by chopping the ropes holding them in place. The sails unfurl, and the wind that they catch allows them to propel the ship forward. I fight to see through the smoke, my target ahead and to the right.

As I spin the wheel in the indicated direction, an explosion from a Grapple Grounder's attack run not only grabs our attention but also blows away a chunk of the hull. I can already feel the ship begin to take on water… we need to hurry!

Another ship is heading right for the Reckoning, and I see Spikelout at the wheel. When his hijacked ship is right on course, he grabs a sword and stabs it in the wheel. With the steering pinned in place, he grabs the railing to keep himself steady.

The large ship is dead ahead now, and my ship is reaching critical damage from dragon bombardments. One sail is now completely burned away, and another hole is blown open in the starboard hull. Soldiers on the other ship see us and make signals for us to veer off. They obviously can't see me or my parents due to the smoke… but when they do, it's already too late.

KRASMAAASH!

Both ships slam their battering rams into the Reckoning ship, mine from the starboard stern and the other from the port bow. My parents and I are thrown to the deck from the impact, the force strong enough to make my grip on the wheel falter. The ship shudders and nearly cracks apart… but it holds firm.

"Ungh… is… is everyone okay?" Dad asks as he clasps his head.

"Never better, babe," Mom replies. "Been through worse."

"Same here," I speak up. "Not as worse as what you guys went through, but… it's close enough if you ask me."

"Come on, Zeph. On your feet," he coaxes me, helping me stand. "Let's go get your little brother back."

I nod and ready the Dragon Blade. All three of us jog down back to the deck while the ship begins to sink from the amount of water it's taking in. Thankfully, we won't be on board much longer…

The six dragons look stunned from the impact, with the Night Lights sprawled out on the deck and the adults shaking their heads from dizziness. With a little help from us, they're back to themselves and ready to rejoin the fight. We all stand ready… and with Dad's and Toothless' signal, we charge.

We run towards the bow with the Night Lights leaping from cage to railing to cage again, before running across the deck at full speed. With a screeching roar from all three, they dive onto the ship and spread out as the rest of us follow shortly. I hit the deck rolling as the ship begins to vanish beneath the waves… and float towards the caldera.

Other disabled ships are already suffering the same fate. Crew members rush to the sails and steering in a desperate attempt to change course… but either the current is too strong or the ships are too damaged to stay in the fight. One ship tumbles over the edge of the waterfall and its crew screams as they fall in. Other ships slam into their allies, sending them both down the hole. Wood cracks and metal screeches as they vanish, splintering and exploding as they smash into whatever bottom there is.

The other commandeered ship explodes when many powder storages are hit, my friends, having safely evacuated in time, now flying airborne, awaiting my further commands. The weakened warship begins to drift towards its demise as my eyes rest on a few figures.

Eguala, an injured Feliciana with one hand on her left arm, a bruised Avicia holding her chest, and Adrian… who is holding my weakened baby brother…

…

Moments earlier

Nuffink's POV

I don't know how much longer I can hold out.

Eguala and Feliciana are knocked to the deck, and Vollert has just ordered a bunch of soldiers to finish me while he preps the Reckoning for its next target. All I can think is… what else is there to shoot?! The Bewilderbeast is… is...

I can't think of that now. A soldier has thrown me to the ground, knocking my axe out of my grip. I'm greatly outnumbered, unarmed… but I stand with a pained grunt. I know I should be afraid… but I'm not.

I close my eyes and listen for the command to charge. Taking a deep breath, I lightly bounce on the balls of my feet and concentrate. _Come on, Mom. _I beg mentally. _Come on, Hoffersons. Come on, warrior instinct. You take after her, Nuffink. Where's that sense of adventure you had when you were a little kid? What happened to wanting to beat the bad guys? _

_Nothing happened… because it's still here with you. _

I hardly hear the squad's battle cry… because I break into a run with eyes shooting open. My green irises burn with the same fire that used to burn within my mother's. The anger that fuels a Viking's strength, the will to battle and the urges that drive a warrior… are all within me. The attack, my parents abducted, Heather's death, and Zephyr's scarring failure… I let it all urge me on. I'm not in control now… only my emotions send me into a state to fight back further.

I leap off a soldier's shield, hurl myself over another and kick a third in the face. I swing at another's chin, sending him sprawling. I connect an uppercut to a soldier with a spear aimed for my heart, knocking him down. Another one grabs me and we both tumble to the deck.

With a determined warrior cry worthy of the Viking name, I plant my feet on the man's chest and throw him over me before rolling back to a crouch. I sprint ahead, vaulting off a soldier's downed form and twirling in the air to avoid three arrows flying towards me. Rolling when I hit the ground, I leap off a mast and kick a soldier with a mace right in the chest. I've knocked the breath out of him as he grunts and tumbles to a stop.

I grab a mace, spin myself around and bash in a soldier's helmet. Throwing it at another, I use an axe to chop a soldier in the gut before blocking another's swing. Planting the weapon in the ground, I throw myself forward and kick the man down. Sweeping low, I knock another's feet out from under him before slamming the pommel hard into his face.

Another lunges for me with a sword, but I grab his arm and slam my elbow down on it, savoring the crunch and the howl that comes with it. Snagging the sword, I throw it at a solder with a bow, impaling his chest. Grabbing two daggers from a fallen soldier, I twirl them in my hands before charging with an enraged scream.

I stab one soldier through the eye socket before kicking him aside and jabbing another wildly with both daggers, elbowing him back. Every hit I make, every shout and scream that I hear, it's for everything. Everything I've been through, everything I've seen, the pain I've felt for both me and my loving sister. For everything they've done, for everyone they've killed, human and dragon alike.

Their numbers are getting thin. They all need to go… all of them!

I stab a fallen archer through his chest, ending him. I raise his body ahead of me to block two arrows aimed for me. They hit the body and I toss it aside, vaulting over another archer and plowing my fist into another's chin. His crossbow fires off, and the misfired shot strikes his partner in the neck.

Another soldier bashes me back with his shield, and I grunt from the impact. One with a sword rushes in to finish me, but I kick him in the head and toss a knife at him. I roll underneath the man with the shield, swiping it and bashing him in the face. With a shout, I slam the shield down on the final soldier's neck, cutting off his breathing.

I lie still, my own breathing heavy and my body recovering from the adrenaline from inside me. I had swung at rock and stuffed dummies with a wooden sword when I was a kid, pretending they were bad guys. But none of my fantasies were ever like this. Well, a few of them may have featured me outnumbered…

I slam my foot down on the hilt of a sword lying on a shield, propelling the weapon up and catching it in my waiting hand. With the infantry taken care of, there's only one more that I need to take care of…

"VOLLERT!" I bellow at the Reckoning. The captain shoves the soldier he was attending to aside… and his eyes go wide with disbelief when he sees the defeated men. "W-what? I don't understand… how is this… he is only a…"

"YOU! ME! RIGHT NOW!"

He growls and shakes his head. "I am done wasting my time, boy," he snarls at me. "You appear to be more formidable than I imagined you to be… but what you've learned won't help you today. I will finish you MYSELF!" With those words, he leaps to the deck below… but unbeknownst to him, a few arrows silently take out the two soldiers currently on the Reckoning.

Vollert does not hesitate, he rushes right at me with a roar. I swing my sword overhead with the intention of ending this quickly… but Vollert jabs me in the chest.

"Unf!" I grunt, stumbling back with teeth bared. To my surprise, Vollert is in shock. Was he not expecting this? "What?" he gasps, patting a hidden section of his armor…

…and a whistle rings out. We both look… and see Adrian with a smug smile, standing on the Reckoning's rear platform and twirling a knife in his fingers. "Looking for something, grumpy?"

That's when it clicks. Vollert had tried to stab me to death with that knife, hoping to end this quick like me. But Adrian… he had just saved my life! I shoot him a thankful thumbs-up, and he returns the gesture before chucking the knife at Vollert.

With an angry roar, Vollert swats the knife aside with his left arm, drawing his double sword at the other. Vaulting off and hitting the deck rolling, Adrian whips out his crossbow and starts shooting off arrow after arrow while staying on the move. Each one is deflected by the captain's armor or struck aside by his double sword.

He lunges at Adrian, who rolls to the side and whacks him with the weapon. Vollert stumbles, and Adrian aims right for his head… only for the captain to swing low with the flat end, knocking Adrian to the ground. He stabs for the thief's neck, and Adrian rolls his body away to avoid the deadly blade. He shoots one last time before his crossbow clicks. Cursing himself, he runs a safe distance to reload.

Not letting him get a chance, Vollert lunges right for the crossbow. The two struggle with it for a moment… before Avicia dashes into the fray, sliding onto her knees and slashing at Vollert's armored knee, hard enough to make him stumble. A boot to the face later, Avicia twirls to pierce his skull… but Vollert blocks and punches her in the stomach.

She skids across the deck before flipping herself back up. She twirls her knives in both hands as Vollert notices her. "Avicia… you traitor."

"Oh, I'm no traitor," she explains, readying herself. "I just realized I'm fighting for the wrong side."

"It matters not," Vollert says coldly as Eguala and Feliciana slowly rise to their feet. "I shall kill you all!" He roars out a challenge… and we rush him as Adrian finishes reloading and takes aim.

Avicia and the former soldiers attack first, with Avicia trying to bring Vollert off-balance. Snagging her by the hair, Vollert throws her into Feliciana. Eguala charges in and attacks with a series of axe swings and shield-bashes, but Vollert retaliates by blocking her strike and tossing her into some weapons barrels.

He yells as an arrow hits him in an exposed weak point in his armor's side. He yanks it out without even a flinch and runs at Adrian. He dives to the side and shoots out three more, which are all blocked by Vollert raising an arm. The arrows clink off the armor and he swings with his sword.

Adrian dodges again and readies to shoot… but Vollert grabs his crossbow and slams both Adrian and his weapon to the deck. Raising one foot, Vollert stomps down on the crossbow, smashing it to wooden bits.

I can briefly glance at Adrian's horror-filled face and his gasp of "No!" before Vollert's other boot sends him flying into the mast. He falls limp with a moan.

With Vollert's back turned, I leap onto him and latch one arm around his neck. He struggles against me, trying to throw me off. Avicia calls my name and tosses me one knife. Catching it, I try jabbing it into Vollert's cold, evil heart… but he snatches my wrist just before I can… and twists it.

I yelp in pain, the knife falling to the deck. With a growl, Vollert slams his back against the mast with a force strong enough to release my grip. I collapse, coughing from the impact. As Eguala and Feliciana climb back to their feet, Avicia grabs a nearby rope and tugs on it hard.

The rope releases a hanging crate, which drops and breaks over Vollert's head. With him stunned from the blow, I charge. Plowing through him, I wrap both arms around him tight and knock him against the railing, kneeing him in the face for extra punishment.

With one arm, he swats me aside like a bug and I roll across the deck. When I stop and try to catch my breath, Avicia picks up her fallen knife and runs at Vollert. The Shieldbreaker captain kicks up his double sword and catches it, swinging it overhead. Avicia raises both knives to block it, resulting in a clash.

"Your execution will prove an example," Vollert barks. "No one defies the Shieldbreaker and my master… and lives to tell it!"

"Then I'm gonna enjoy telling it!" Avicia shouts back, breaking the clash and spin-kicking him in the head. Two slashes to his chest armor later, Vollert grabs her by the neck, smashes her to the deck and stomps down hard on her chest. A cracking sound rings out, accompanied by her scream.

"AVICIA! NO!" Adrian cries, grabbing a longsword and charging at Vollert with a yell. The blades meet and Adrian disarms Vollert, the double sword flying into the ocean. He swings again, but Vollert grabs the sword with one armored hand and punches Adrian in the face twice, making the thief's nose start bleeding.

Vollert kicks Adrian back, and he hits a crate with an "Oof!" Growling at himself and cracking his knuckles, he glances down to Avicia, who is clutching her few broken ribs. Grabbing her by the leg, he spins her around and throws at Adrian. She slams into her slowly recovering brother, knocking both of them out cold.

Feliciana charges in next with a battle cry, accompanied by Eguala. Vollert runs at them, jumping into the air and nailing them both with a split-kick. Feliciana, having used her shield to block the blow, swings with her axe at Vollert's head. Snatching her right arm, Vollert brings his other fist in low… the hit powerful enough to snap bone.

Feliciana howls in pain, dropping her axe as her arm goes limp. Vollert kicks her to the deck, taking her out of the fight. Eguala bares her teeth and attacks, wishing to avenge her comrade. Using his arms to block and deflect each blow, Vollert is driven back as Eguala's assault proves to be almost too much.

I stand with a pained groan, my eyes never leaving our common enemy. Sunlight glints off of something just above the duo… a heavy pair of chains attached to an arrowhead, presumably to be loaded into a ballista. Glancing at a bow and a quiver of arrows… I start to get an idea.

Yanking one arrow out from the quiver and nocking it into the bow, I draw back to my cheek. Personally, I was never good at archery to begin with, but my big sister's teachings proved to be a great source of help. Now, I just need to wait until the right moment…

The duo is now nearly underneath the chains, both of them struggling against each other. With a roar, Vollert kicks Eguala in the shin and spins around, smashing his elbow into her chest. She falls with an exhausted grunt.

"Everything you know… you learned from me," Vollert says, slowly striding towards her defeated form. "You hold no surprises against me."

Just a little bit closer…

"There is a reason I am Keiser's second-in-command. And that reason is why all of you lie defeated before me. No matter how many foes I face, I cannot be bested. My defeat is impossible, all of theirs inevitable. I am what enforces the Shieldbreaker's might… and its will. My master and I are unstoppable."

I shoot.

My arrow clinks against the metal chains and they start to fall to the deck below. Hearing this, Vollert looks up. "What?"

He's too late. The chains collapse onto him, the end trailing towards the railing. Dropping the bow, I sprint over to the chain as he struggles against his metal bonds. I kneel down to the arrowhead… and heave it up with a grunt escaping my bared teeth.

"This shall not hold me forever!" Vollert screams angrily. "This delay will not save you! You are nothing to me, do you hear me?! You! Are! NOTHING!"

"You're right."

His head turns to me and the arrowhead I've now placed against the railing, my hand still resting against it. My hair is messed up, there's a bruise on my forehead and my left cheek is slightly bleeding… but I crack a smirk at him.

"I am nothing."

I shove the arrowhead into the water… and the rest of the chain begins to follow. "NO!" Vollert cries, eyes wide with horror. He thrashes out, his arms desperately yanking and tugging at the chains as they get shorter and shorter.

Within seconds, the last of the chain is dragged overboard… with him along with them.

"NOOOOOO…"

His scream is cut off with a splash. Bubbles of air appear on the surface as the water stops churning. On my right, Adrian carries Avicia over to me, her left arm around his shoulder. Eguala and Feliciana, a limp in her step, appear on my left.

"That…" I breathe to the ocean in exhausted pants. "…was for Heather… you son of a half-troll."

"And the Aodraron Republic," Eguala adds, glancing at Feliciana. "For all of our fallen comrades and everything we have fought to protect."

"Does… does this mean it's over?" Feliciana croaks out, with Eguala taking her uninjured hand in hers. "Yes," she replies calmly. "It's finally over, my friend. The man who betrayed and destroyed the Republic… is no more. We have nothing to be pained about now."

I don't turn to either of them. I can't fix my eyes away from the air bubbles that now vanish one by one. Soon there are four bubbles, then three, then two, then one…

…and finally, zero.

I let my body relax and I sigh in relief. It's done. I did it. I avenged Heather. My family friend can rest in Valhalla in peace now. I killed him.

_I killed him. _

My eyes burst open in realization, and my stomach begins to churn. My throat starts to sting.

"Uh, Fink?" Adrian asks, setting Avicia against the railing. "Finn, you okay?"

"I… I don't…" I choke, my face turning a murky green. "I don't feel so good… HOOLP!"

I lean my head over the railing and empty out whatever is left from my breakfast before the fight. It splatters into the sea, and I hear Avicia grimace in disgust. My skin almost turns pale… and I collapse into Adrian's arms.

"Fink? Nuffink? Come on, buddy, speak to me! Snap OUT of it!"

Adrian slaps me across the face on "out", jerking me back into focus. "OW! What's your problem?!" I yelp, rubbing my stinging cheek.

"What's _your _problem? You just threw up and almost fainted!"

"Oh… right…" I realize with a sigh. "I was just overcome by the fact… that I just killed a guy."

"You are a warrior, Nuffink," Eguala says to me, kneeling down to my level. "It is part of your duty." A concerned Feliciana frowns at me. "How… how old are you?"

"Um… fourteen?" I reply, unsure of what she's asking of me.

She groans in frustration. "At your age, training is not yet complete. You are not supposed to be ready for combat."

"You're right, I wasn't," I answer. "This all just fell down on top of me and my sister."

"And so, you are traumatized. But… why did you not hesitate to fight those soldiers and finish some of them off?"

"Soldiers are…" I pause, glancing towards Feliciana and Eguala uneasily. "Uh… most soldiers are expendable. They can be replaced… but not you two. Most soldiers don't believe so, but they are the true weapons. Not the ones they wield. But… seeing as you two were once soldiers, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. Plus, I couldn't see their faces because of the helmets, so there's that."

Avicia turns to the dead soldiers I had handled earlier. "Then how would you explain that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The warrior instincts and fighting spirit I got from my mother must have kicked in back there." I tell her. "I think it runs in the family or something…"

The ship suddenly shudders, two other warships colliding with it from both ends. After we manage to readjust ourselves, a low roar sounds out from across the deck. We all turn, and a white draconic figure runs up to us. With a happy growl, he charges right at me and wastes no time attacking me with his tongue.

"Dawn!" I laugh, playfully fighting him off while the others back away to make room for us. "Hey! Glad to see you! How long have you been here?!" My Night Light has no time to respond… because a new voice fills my ears.

"Finky?"

Eguala and Feliciana appear confused by the nickname… but I don't care. Slowly, I stand with a grunt while Dawn helps support me.

"Zeph?"

My sister has her own share of battle damage. A small cut rests across her right thigh, her left cheek has another cut, and bits of her hair seems sliced off. She must have had to fight her way here. Before I can say anything to her, she rushes up and wraps me in a hug. Before long, I hug her back.

…

Zephyr's POV

I hold my baby brother as close to me as I can. Vollert could have killed him… I'm just glad he's okay. "You're okay…" I whisper, both to him and to reassure myself.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Everyone else is pretty messed up."

I pull away, looking him in the eyes. "How so?"

"Well, first off, he destroyed Adrian's crossbow…"

"It was the only thing that reminded me of her all this time." Adrian cuts in, only for Avicia to cut him off. "And now you've got me back. I'm not going anywhere now… ngh!"

"Avicia had some of her ribs broken," Nuffink continues as Avicia slumps down, clutching her chest in pain. "And he busted Feliciana's arm. She can't fight anymore."

I sigh. "Then they need to go. Get to safety. I'll signal the Riders and have them drop them off with the rescued prisoners on the nearby sea stacks."

"Oh, and sis?" Nuffink asks me.

"Yeah?"

With an annoyed expression, he unravels the rope from his gadget… and reveals it to be cut. Instantly, I feel an embarrassed blush growing on my face. "Nuffink, I swear to Odin, I did use some stronger rope on that thing." I stammer uncomfortably.

"Uh-huh," he replies, not fazed at all by my reply. "Not strong enough." I open my mouth to tell him that I could make some modifications, but another voice cuts me off.

"Zephyr…"

I look to who has spoken… and see Eguala with a hesitant expression. For a moment, I'm nervous she might berate me again… but instead, she sighs in remorse.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I repeat.

"Yes. For doubting you. For believing you to be unworthy. While it is true, it was a foolish act. I never expected you to recover from such a deep strike at your heart… but you did. I don't know how, but you did. You didn't give up."

"Because my family was there for me," I explain, taking a few steps towards her. "My dad's done things as stupid as I did. And like him, I just needed the right people to help me through it all."

"I understand," Eguala says. "I now realize it was not you who had done the irredeemable act… it was me."

"You? How?"

"A law of the Republic was that a soldier should not disrespect their leader or commander. Should one ever do so…" she draws a knife from a sheath on her hip. "…there is only one judgment." She slowly raises it to her throat. "Death."

In a flash, my hand lunges out and grabs her wrist before she can move the blade across her throat. Her grip loosens in surprise, and I toss the knife to the deck.

"But… why?" she gasps in horror. "Why spare me, Zephyr? I… I have shunned you."

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" I tell her. "The Republic is dead… and so are its customs. I don't see eye-to-eye with that specific one."

"So… does this mean… I am forgiven from my sin?"

"Yes," I reply, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are forgiven from your sin, Eguala."

"I…" Eguala whispers before falling silent. She seems hesitant, but she looks to me with a small smile. "Thank you."

I can only smile back. Eguala turns to her injured allies with concern. "Take me with them." She tells me. "They will need medical attention, and I will do my best to keep them stable. Besides… it is time for you to prove yourself at last."

"Done," I answer with a nod. "I'm glad you came back." I turn away and I hear her say "So am I." before I place my index finger and thumb to my mouth… and blow.

The other two Night Lights answer my call, bounding forward towards us. From down below, some kind of bell begins ringing. Before I can ask anyone what that is, Avicia speaks up.

"More of them are coming! The next wave's getting ready to deploy and engage! That bell's the preparation signal!" I dash over to the railing and peer out to sea.

"Then you all need to clear out now! I'll handle things from here… and I'll find a way to take that monster of a cannon out of commission!"

I can see the outlines of the Riders approaching, and fast. I gesture towards the group with my arms as my brother joins up with me, and Avicia gives me an assuring nod. "Good luck, Zephyr!" she calls out while Adrian gives me a two-finger salute.

"See ya, princess!" he shouts, just before the talons of Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Cloudjumper grab them all and whisk them away from the battle zone.

No sooner than they leave, the Reckoning begins to move. Nuffink and I spin on our heels and watch wide-eyed. The large metallic barrel rotates around the ship, a shadow passing over us both as it looms overhead. A large clang indicates it's locked into position… and aiming at several of New Berk's badly damaged ships all huddled together. All of Berk's old dragons dive into the water, fetching out survivors and carrying them to safety. Nuffink and I face each other with a determined, ready expression… and we nod.

Nuffink grabs a sword and metal shield from a soldier's corpse. Strapping the shield to his other arm and sheathing the sword, I give out a sharp whistle and spin my finger towards the sky. The Night Lights comply in no time. Dusk shoots into the air, while Twilight and Dawn grab us and take flight.

The rest of my friends are already airborne, and each of them looks to us for their next objective. With a commanding roar, Twilight leads all the dragons into a line formation behind her. On the ship below, soldiers appear from below deck and hustle into a defensive position near the Reckoning.

Twilight soars into a diving loop with Dawn, Dusk, and the other dragons right behind her. She barks out a signal, and they disperse…

Ingrid's pink Gronckle lands on the deck first, on the stairs leading to the upper stern. Snuff and Bluff's blue Zippleback lands with a threatening hiss and gas leaking from one of their mouths. Spikelout's yellow Nightmare lands with a furious-sounding roar, its throat an orange glow. Dusk, Dawn, and Twilight thump onto the deck one after the other, with Twilight in the very front. All three Night Lights glare at the soldiers with battle-ready eyes.

"All right, nobody move!" Nuffink shouts at our enemy. "We've got dragons and we're not afraid to use them!"

"YYAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" The soldiers' only reply is a battle cry, raised weapons, and a full-on charge. We all glance to Nuffink, who only shrugs. "It was worth a shot."

I whip out the Dragon Blade and ignite it, the fiery blade snapping to life. "Dragon Riders!" I cry with a commanding voice. "ATTACK!"

The Night Lights let out a deafening roar and break into a run, with the other three dragons right behind us. Twilight lunges at a group of soldiers and I leap off her, diving onto the deck and popping my shield out. I fend off two men at once, blocking each of their strikes before I slam my shield into one's chin and slash the Dragon Blade across one's underarm. He yells and falls, allowing Nuffink to stab him through the chest. Another enemy attacks from behind and I raise the Dragon Blade over my head and behind my back just in time for the blades to meet. I spin on my heel, the fire sword slicing across his throat and finishing him.

Dawn and Dusk don't let up as they barrel right through an assembled shield wall. The black Night Light momentarily jumps on top of them and leaping off to avoid being stabbed in the underbelly. Dawn swats one pikeman aside with his front talon while Spikelout's Nightmare unleashes a wave of sticky flame that incinerates five soldiers.

A squad of six rush up to attack the cousins' Zippleback, and the double-headed dragon breathes a cloud of gas that blinds them all. Snuff and Bluff leap off, rush through the gas and stealthily take out any soldier that gets in their way… and the rest perish in the following spark-added blast.

As Spikelout goes toe-to-toe with one soldier, Snuff keeps his foes guessing by pulling off fast attacks and nimble dodges. He trips one soldier, who stumbles and grabs holds of Bluff's shield to support himself. When she sees this, she flies into a rage.

"MY shield! MINE!" She roars, kneeing him in the crotch and bashing him to the deck while Snuff grabs a soldier's neck with his ankles. He twists his body, sending him tumbling to the deck. The Zippleback's left head snatches him up by the head while the right head grabs him by the leg. They pull in opposite directions, bickering over who gets to eat him.

As the soldier is eventually torn apart, the Gronckle hovers in close and bombards any soldier that comes close to endangering one of us. Small fires burn in the wood and explosions echo in our ears. Nuffink has to use his shield to cover both himself and Ingrid from embers that fly outward.

Thrusting her spear forward, Bluffnut impales a soldier and throws him over her shoulder. "HA! I could get used to this!" she yells proudly.

"Same here!" Snuff shouts back, dodging a sword thrust so that it stabs a soldier behind him. "I could do this all day! Hi-yah!" he spin-kicks his attacker in the helmet, knocking him back and allowing the Nightmare to grab him and shake him like a rag doll.

"We got this, guys!" Nuffink calls out, sending one soldier flying over the railing and into the sea. "We can win this if we work together!" Ingrid adds, deflecting a strike with her short sword and knocking the solder back and into the Gronckle's waiting maw.

"Don't worry about me!" Spike shouts from close by. "I promised myself that for every Berkian they killed, I'd take down TEN of them! YAH!" Slamming two soldiers' heads together, he punches another in the gut and buries a hatchet in his side before throwing him to the deck.

"That's the spirit, everyone!" I yell, blocking a sword swing and swiping across my attacker's neck. "Keep up that momentum!" Another soldier with a double-ended spear lunges for me, but I grab him and throw him over my shoulder. The Dragon Blade slices through him on his way down, ending him.

We watch each other's backs, and our dragons back up both us and themselves. The Night Lights all work as a triple threat, tossing soldiers towards each other and covering their flanks. The other dragons make sure their own attackers are nothing but charred, smoking bodies that won't hurt any dragon ever again.

A few more minutes pass… and I bury the Dragon Blade into the back of a downed soldier, retracting my shield as I do so. Panting heavily and wiping my face of sweat, I look around the ship and pull out my weapon…

The dragons are already working to dispose of many bodies as they can while my friends and Nuffink take a moment to recollect themselves. "Woo! That was the most awesome feeling in my life!" Snuff whoops. "They'll definitely sing songs about this day!"

"Yeah, if we all live to tell the tale." Nuffink replies, sheathing his sword and strapping his shield to his back. "But for now, we've got a job to do…"

We all turn towards the Reckoning. I don't know how long it'll take before it's ready to fire again, but if it does, it'll send more Viking lives to Valhalla… and furtherly damage the tribe in the process.

"All right, how we gonna do this?" Spike calls out to me. "You got a plan, right, Z?"

"Find a soft spot on that thing!" I order boldly. "If you can't find one… make one!"

"No problemo!" Snuff replies. "That's what we do best!" Mounting their dragons, everyone shoots off skyward while I, Nuffink, and the Night Lights remain on the deck.

Dusk runs at the Reckoning and dives at the metallic surface. He tries to go for every loose bolt he can find in an attempt to tear the thing apart. It'll take him a while to make any progress, so Dawn focuses his efforts on the crewmen that are now trying to fend the group off. The Nightmare, Zippleback, and Gronckle all open fire on the cannon's barrel, their blasts sending crewmen flying and scorch marks to appear on the weapon…

…but when the smoke clears, there's not even a dent!

"What?!" Nuffink gasps. "They haven't even scratched it?!"

"There's gotta be another way…" I mutter.

"Maybe we just gotta keep hitting it!" Bluffnut suggests. "A little harder!"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that plan!" Snuff agrees with a nod. "We'll give it everything we've got! You keep going on your end, Zephyr!"

As the dragons start to intensify their attack, Nuffink tries maneuvering a standard cannon towards the Reckoning. Once in place, Twilight uses her flame to light the fuse. He takes a few steps back and cups his hands over his mouth.

"ZEPHYR! GET CLEAR!"

Noticing the cannon, I dive out of the way just in time. The cannon fires and rockets back, the jade-flamed cannonball slamming into the Reckoning's railing. It starts to break apart as soldiers scramble for stationary crossbows. Some aim for me, Nuffink and the Night Lights, while the rest aim skyward.

"OH, CRAP!" Spike screams. "BREAK OFF!"

"WAH! Whoa, not good!" Snuff yelps as the Zippleback takes evasive action. Arrows fly and almost nick the dragons' scales. Soldiers without weapons run to resupply the crossbows while they keep shooting.

"All right, that's it!" Ingrid shouts. "We're through messing around with these guys!"

"Oh, you are SO asking for it!" Bluffnut yells as if the men below had been taunting her. "I'll make this hurt! A LOT!"

Dawn ceases his actions and moves in to protect Dusk, who is trying to pry off a metal plate on the Reckoning's base. Keeping his distance, he blasts at archers aimed at him. With his draconic strength, Dusk rips away the plate, exposing some of the inner mechanical workings. Not needing to have Twilight tell him, he shoots it without hesitation.

Nuffink and I hear the sound of screeching metal and inner workings falling apart. "That did something!" my brother cheers, but I only calm him. "Yeah… it did. But it's not enough. If I have to guess, only a part of the weapon was taken out."

"Uh, and what part would that be?"

I pause, taking a good look at the Reckoning to see where the smoke from the plasma blast is rising from. I hear the shouts of soldiers who are rushing to douse any fires… but I think the damage is too severe to undo.

"The loading mechanism," I whisper, catching sight of a mechanical lift with a massive cannonball loaded on top of it. The chains that should hoist the lift and the cannonball up into the barrel are completely severed and shot, leaving it nowhere to go.

"Did… did we do it?" Nuffink asks, peering down to where I'm standing. "Is that thing useless now?"

As if fate itself answered his question, something within the Reckoning's barrel… clunks into place. Our eyes go wide with panic. Dusk was too late to stop the mechanism from lifting another cannonball into position. All he did was delay the next shot after this one.

"HIT IT!" I scream to the others. They reply by blasting the metallic barrel as good as they can… but the Reckoning holds. It stands strong and firm against the heat… and only a small, barely noticeable dent from a fireball indicates how successful we are.

"Nothing's working!" Spike shouts. "What do we do now?!"

"I don't know!" Ingrid yells back. "That thing's like a huge dragon or something! It's completely fireproof!"

For once… I'm drawing a complete blank. Ingrid's right, that thing is dragon-proof. And in a few moments, more of New Berk's fleet is gonna be nothing but splinters…

Wait.

Ingrid's words hang in my brain. The Reckoning is like a dragon. Both can blast out a powerful flaming shot that brings total destruction.

They're fireproof and impenetrable… _from the outside. _

TWEEEEEET!

At the sound of my whistle, Twilight throws me onto her back and launches into the air. "ZEPHYR!" my brother cries. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I ignore him, because now my focus is on the Reckoning. When we're a good distance away from the ship, Twilight banks across the water, her wingtip skimming across the ocean surface. I urge her on, driving her right towards the Reckoning's barrel, which is beginning to glow a bright green.

Twilight slightly ascends so that she's right in the line of fire. I narrow my eyes and lean against her as we fly full speed towards our target. "Aim right for the mouth of that thing!" I scream, with Twilight snarling in reply.

She opens her mouth wide, and I hear that eerie whistling sound from the back of her throat. The Reckoning's maw brightens as it nears the firing stage. We only get one shot at this!

"Hold, Twilight…" I whisper. "Hold…" We need to get close enough…

The Reckoning whirs as whatever crew members are left scramble for cover. The sound intensifies by the second… and Twilight flies into range.

"NOW!"

She thrusts her head forward to spew out the purple bolt of light…

…but only smoke and sparks come out.

She gags, coughing and choking on her own breath. My heartbeat stops. I gasp in horror and realization. The blast she used to give that distress signal to her brothers… that was her last one. And she used up a lot of them during her protective rage earlier.

Twilight… is out of shots. Her limit had been reached.

And the Reckoning will fire in seconds. Its green glow bathes both my skin and her scales in the same color. We're too close to fly away or do anything… we're doomed.

PSHOOM! PSHOOM!

Dawn and Dusk rocket past us, plasma bolts shooting from their mouths. Twilight suddenly brakes, both of us taken off-guard. She doubles back and flies off a safe distance as the bolts scream into the Reckoning's glowing barrel… and detonate.

KRABOOOOM!

The Reckoning fires just as the plasma bolts fly into it, both of them connecting with the cannonball and resulting in a massive explosion from the back of the cannon. Green flames and smoke erupt from the barrel and the crewmen run for safety. Smaller explosions echo across the cannon, sending some of them flying off. The new Dragon Riders watch in awe, along with everyone else on the battlefield, human and dragon alike.

My parents and their friends smile widely in happiness, with Mom hugging Dad tightly with a delighted laugh. He hugs her back with a smile. Shieldbreaker soldiers stop whatever they're doing, whether it's manning cannons and other weaponry or fighting against my people and their allies, and stare in horror and disbelief. I can almost hear some of them mutter the word "Impossible…".

Twilight and the other Night Lights land on the deck, and we watch. The Reckoning's foundation and material screams and howls as it is blown up from the inside out. The smaller explosions go out one after another… and finally, the entire thing erupts into a burning emerald inferno!

"YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!"

My lungs scream out in joy and I punch the air with both arms. Nuffink whoops in triumph and collapses on his back, the Night Lights roaring in victory. Roars of all the dragons present echo across the battlefield… as well as my people and their allies.

We did it! We finally did it! The greatest threat to all the dragons… destroyed! I can't believe it! Oh, I could just faint from joy.

Their morale boosted, the three dragons my friends are on fly away to turn the tide back in our favor. As they do just that…

"ZEPHYR!"

We all whirl around to see the rest of my family… no, _our _family land on the deck of the ship. Just as my parents dismount, Toothless and the Light Fury run towards their offspring and start to cuddle them with excited purrs. The Light Fury licks Twilight on the snout, proud of her. Toothless playfully tackles Dusk to the ground and wrestles around with him, and Dawn leaps onto his father's back. The two of them tumble into a heap. Stormfly keeps her distance, watching us all with pride.

"MOM! DAD!" I shriek happily, diving into my father's waiting arms as tears of joy trickle down my cheeks. He laughs in joy as he clings me tight. "YOU DID IT! OH, MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL, YOU DID IT! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

My heart soars at how delighted he is. Before long, Mom wraps me in her embrace with a happy sob. "Oh, Zeffie…" she sniffles. "It feels like it was only yesterday I was gently rocking you to sleep and comforting you when you cried. Now, you've become the beautiful young woman I always thought you would be…"

She buries her face in my shoulder as the tears come… and I do the same. "It's okay, Mom…" I whimper. "It's okay…"

"I love you, Zephyr… I really do," she whispers through her tears. "I love you, your brother and your father more than I love anything or anyone else. You've always been my special baby girl… and you always will be."

My heart basically cracks at that sentence as Mom looks me in the eyes proudly, brushing a lock of my hair behind my face. Dad pulls away from Nuffink, who humorously rubs at his ribs, and motions for all of us to come in close.

The four of us all come together in a loving hug, and the dragons join in with adoring purrs. Wings fold in around us as our family of two species huddle to savor our victory.

I don't care how long has passed before we all separate. When we do, Dad leans his forehead against mine. Out of the corner of my eye, Toothless does the same to Twilight.

"I'm so proud of you, Zeph. I really am," he whispers to me. "You'll make a great Chieftess… and you're already a great protector of dragons." With a happy sob, I plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Dad…"

Nuffink's voice suddenly breaks our little moment. "Uh… guys?"

"What is it, Nuff?" Dad asks, all too aware that the battle's not over yet. Nervously, my brother points out to sea…

…where several Shieldbreaker ships loom. Each of their cannons is trained… on this very ship.

…

On his flagship, Keiser watched with both disbelief and boiling rage as the Reckoning went up in flames. The Shieldbreaker armada's finest weapon, the bane of the Bewilderbeast… gone. Chatter from his men rang out.

"Th… that's impossible!"

"No…"

"I don't understand."

"How is this possible? The Reckoning is indestructible."

Keiser turned to the ship's helmsman with a cold stare in his eye. The helmsman stood up straight in an effort to hide his terror. Glaring him in the eye sockets, Keiser spoke firmly with his anger controlled, yet audible.

"I want every cannon we have to fire on that ship," he commanded. "Do it."

The helmsman was confused. "S-sir, we've spent months crafting that ship, and many more to forge the Reckoning! We can't just-"

Keiser smashed his fist down on the metal of the railing, denting it. "Fire! All! Cannons! On! That! Ship!" he bellowed. "NOW!"

The helmsman yelped in fear before scrambling to the wheel. "R-Right away, sir!" As soon as the signal was given, each Shieldbreaker ship close to the vessel (mostly those who could still sail) moved in to surround the Reckoning's ship from all sides.

Every cannon from the broadside facing the ship swiveled to target it on each warship. Cannonballs were loaded and fuses were lit. And Keiser had had enough.

This family had thwarted him for too long. It was time they died for good. No escape this time. He wanted them to suffer, to hear their screams as they perished. When the dragons died, so would they. Slowly and painfully. He would listen to them beg.

The first cannon on the flagship lurched back, a green flash erupting from the barrel. The cannonball screamed toward the ship, plowing right underneath the deck and igniting a powder storage there, causing a small explosion and making Keiser's enemies stumble. And then… his wrath incarnate poured onto the ship.

Green flashes glinted off of every vessel and cannons thundered at the ship. The green projectiles smashed through wood and metal, carving into the ship and causing several parts to explode in fiery clouds. The flashes never let up, giving the ship no mercy.

On the flagship, Keiser's men looked to him for their next orders. The furious half-masked man only glared at them. "What are you idiots standing around for?!" He screamed. "Keep firing! MORE!"

"M-more, sir?" someone croaked, and Keiser grabbed him by the throat. "YOU DARE QUESTION MY ORDERS?! I SAID MORE!" he roared, throwing him to the deck. "Use every last cannonball we have! But don't let up unless I order otherwise!"

The soldiers carried the command out. Reloading, firing, and reloading again while Keiser watched the burning ship with fire in his eye. The masts fell like chopped trees, the sails splashing into the sea and fire on the wood. Holes appeared in the hull. Ballistae and cannons were scrapped and any personnel still on-board were left to die. Keiser felt no pity for them… all he cared about was that the Haddocks died.

The ship gave out one final fiery roar as a large explosion rose from the doomed wreck. Over the roar of cannon fire, Keiser closed his eye and relaxed.

It was done. Hiccup. Astrid. Zephyr and that annoying little brat responsible for killing his second-in-command. They were gone.

"Enough!" he shouted over the cannons. Only a few cannons stopped their barrage, smoke pouring from their barrels as the rest kept up their onslaught.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" he roared. "CEASE FIRE!" In a panic, the rest of them complied. Reloads were halted and cannons with already lit fuses fired one last time. When all became silent, Keiser breathed heavily through his mask. "Now… it shall all be done soon," he said. "Send squads into the Hidden World and have them kill every dragon they see. Have them smash every egg and leave no survivors. It is time for the dawn of a new age…"

"Um… sir?" one soldier trembled, pointing to the smoke of the wreck.

"What is it?" Keiser growled, annoyed with the intrusion. He glared out to the smoke, where nothing seemed to stir…

…until six winged figures burst upward from the gray clouds of death.

"WHAT?!" Keiser screamed, recognizing them instantly. The Furies and a Deadly Nadder. And in their talons… the Haddock family. _Alive._

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

…

**(A/N: Dragon Battle – HTTYD score)**

Zephyr's POV

The Light Fury clutches me by the shoulders tightly in her front claws and Nuffink in her back claws. I have to catch my breath after what had just happened. Green flashes, explosions, smoke, and my family screaming… if it weren't for our dragons, it would have been a living nightmare… and most of the people I love would be gone there and then.

The Light Fury bends her head over to look at us, cooing in concern. I shakily nod to her, grateful for the white dragoness saving my life a second time. "Th… thank you…" I whisper before a moan catches our attention.

"Uh, Zephyr?" Nuffink asks wearily. To my surprise, he is hanging upside down in the Light Fury's grip by his feet. "Can we move things along, please? Preferably before all the blood rushes to my head?"

I crack a smile before looking up at the Light Fury, who croons again. To her right, Toothless releases Dad from his talons. He loops into the air and dives, catching his falling friend. To her left, Mom swings herself up onto Stormfly's back when the Nadder loosens her own grip. Turning her head back, the Light Fury barks out to her children…

…and spins around, throwing us skyward. Yelping in surprise, Nuffink flails around wildly while I try to right myself. The Night Lights zoom past, with me landing on Twilight's back and Nuffink on Dusk's.

"Hey!" my brother shouts after acknowledging who he's riding. "Nice to meet yoooOOOOH MY GODS!" The Night Light wastes no time, dive-bombing down to the fleet with the rest in hot pursuit. Dusk fires a plasma blast at a powder barrel, igniting it and sending a part of the warship in flames. As we streak over the deck, I take a moment to overview the battle.

A Shieldbreaker warship plows right through an Outcast ship, cleaving it right in two and sending Vikings falling into the water. The destroyed ship flows right for the caldera as the Shieldbreaker warship is threatened to suffer the same fate.

"Look at this, Zeph!" Nuffink calls out as our parents fly up to us. "With the Reckoning gone, we finally have a shot! All that's left to do now is take out this whole fleet and we're home free!"

His words should have made me feel better… but they don't. Instead, my blue eyes look to where dragons fall from the sky, allied ships explode and burn… and dying screams echo in my ears. Our own forces are running low… and I can't let any more dragons die. Twilight croons sadly; she feels the same way.

I turn to my father, the same worried look etched on his face. "There are too many casualties," I tell him. "We need to stop this. Now."

"You faced him before…" Dad says back. "And you lost. Your mother and I… we thought you were gone for good."

"Last time, I was alone," I reply with hope in my heart. "Now, I'm not. Nuffink and I can beat him together… and I won't let anything happen to him. Just like I've always promised."

Dad seems hesitant to respond. He looks unsure of himself before sighing. "It's just… you two be careful, okay? I don't want to lose either of you."

I smile at him. "I know…" He looks me in the eyes and smiles back, probably seeing himself all those years ago in me. With pride written all over him, he nods to me.

"Then go get him."

"It would be my pleasure to," I answer, urging Twilight down towards the fleet. The other Night Lights fly after her, the trio zooming down to one ship and flying around it with incredible speed.

Ballistae and catapults rotate to target us, but the three dragons are too fast for them to get a proper shot. When they open fire, Dawn rolls to avoid one bolt while Dusk snatches another in his jaws and tosses it aside. On Twilight's command, they fire at the weaponry below, reducing them to molten metal and wooden scraps. The following explosion sends soldiers flying, with unarmored ones catching fire.

"Don't get too carried away, bud!" I call to Twilight. "We need to finish this, and soon!" Warbling in understanding, she opens her mouth to order her siblings to pull back…

…but the commanding roar turns into a screech of alarm when a flying arrow hits Dusk right in the front of his underbelly!

**(song stops)**

"No!" Nuffink cries as he's thrown from the Night Light's back, who howls in pain. Instinctively, Dawn dives down and snatches his brother in his talons while Twilight swoops in to stop Nuffink from crashing into the sea. The two Night Lights collapses onto the ship we had just attacked, Dusk's weight allowing Dawn to only fly short distances. He lands, trying to catch his breath…

…and a group of soldiers surround the two of them. Dawn screeches in warning while Dusk struggles to stand. With no other choice, Twilight dives in after them.

I dismount Twilight as she drops Nuffink onto the deck. If we fought them off one after another, we would waste more time. If only there was a way we could get them all at once…

My eyes dart to the Dragon Blade, now in my hand. Looking at the hilt, an idea starts popping into my head. It's a risky one… but it's also my only one.

My other hand darts into the small bag on the other side of my hip, yanking out the Zippleback gas canister and attaching it to the hilt of the unlit fire sword. I spin the weapon into a reverse grip, waiting for the lead soldier to approach me.

"Stand back! All of you!" I call to my brother and the Night Lights, who all look confused as to what I'm doing. The soldier is on me in seconds, his sword held high with a battle cry. My only response…

…is pressing down on a hidden trigger, spraying out a green cloud of gas out from the pommel and into the soldier's face. Not only does it blind him, but it also makes him drop his weapon and bat at the gas furiously while coughing from the foul odor. More move in to attack me, so I turn the gas spray onto them to send them staggering back.

"AAH! My eyes!"

"What kind of trickery is this?!"

"Gak! Can't breathe!"

I keep them all at bay like fending off wild dragons with an eel, never letting up until I see the gas cloud cover a whole portion of the ship… and presumably all present enemies.

Squeezing my eyes shut and holding my breath… I release the trigger.

BAWOOOOM!

A spark flies off from the Dragon Blade, igniting the gas and detonating it. The ship shudders and rocks from the explosion, catching all soldiers inside the cloud. The unarmored men are instantly killed, while armored ones are knocked down, knocked unconscious, or stunned. An armored archer falls onto his chest right in front of the smoke, wisps of it rising from his armor.

Seeing the smoke cloud, Dusk roars something to Twilight as Dawn attends to his arrow wound. Nodding to her brother, Twilight darts into the gray fog… and vanishes. Recovering soldiers are yanked back into the smoke with startled yells, and only their weapons and helmets (with heads still inside, I assume) thrown back out.

The archer places an armored gauntlet onto his helmet with a groan, shaking his head before turning it in my direction. "You…" he growls, readying his bow again. The voice underneath sounds awfully familiar…

Twilight growls from within the smoke, drawing his attention. Her silhouette becomes visible as the confused archer turns… and his breath catches in his throat. Twilight's shadow raises its wings in an intimidating manner as a snarl echoes… just like at the Western Markets, except with no fire to add to the intimidation display. The archer fires off an arrow… and it fades into the smoke where the shadow stands. The cloud dissipates as it passes…

…revealing no dragon.

Confused, the archer looks around in a frenzy before catching sight of the shadow to his left. He shoots again… and the shadow doesn't faze as the arrow vanishes into the smoke. The arrow's movements cause the smoke to fade again… and still no dragon.

"Sh-show yourself!" he yells. "Come out and face me, you big scaly bastard!" A glint of black from the upper corners of my eyes catches my attention… and I look up. There, clinging to the upper levels of the mainmast and scaffolding, is Twilight. The Night Light is peering down at the lone soldier as if waiting for the right moment to pounce like a true predator.

But instead of leaping down and pinning him under her claws, Twilight turns to me and gestures to him. That's when it hits me… she's the bait.

I give Twilight a two-finger salute before moving up to the archer. I raise the Dragon Blade above my head, and just as the archer senses someone behind him… I strike him on the helmet with the pommel.

"Agh!" He cries, the blow stunning him. I leap on top of him, locking my ankles around his neck and sending us both to the ground. He struggles and grasps at my feet, but I hold firm and twist my body in an attempt to cut off his breathing. When I think I have him right where I want him… I twist my ankles.

His neck doesn't snap as I expect, but his helmet comes tumbling off and he gasps for air. I roll to my feet and snap the fiery blade to life as the soldier stands, grasping his bruised neck. He turns… and I scowl when I see his face.

Gerry. The spy and traitor who stole my father's notes for the Hidden World. The one who's responsible for this entire bloodshed that will leave who-knows-how-many of the dragons and my people dead. Not to mention…

"Hello there, nothing," he taunts with a smug grin. I glance behind me, where Nuffink balls his fists… and the Night Lights are nowhere in sight. All that's left is a bloodied arrow. "How's that wound holding up?"

"Never been better," Nuffink replies sarcastically. "In fact, I think it's better than what you said about my dad!"

"You have your old man's wit, I see," Gerry notes. "But why don't we see if, unlike him… you will die easily?" Whipping out an arrow, he draws back and fires right at my brother.

I step directly in front of him and twirl the Dragon Blade with one hand, slicing the arrow clean in two with a stern expression. As the arrow halves fall at my feet, I hear Nuffink gasp in awe while Gerry lowers his bow in surprise.

"Zephyr?" my brother whispers. "Have I ever told you you're the best sister ever?"

I smirk. "Have you been considering it?"

"Totally."

"Then perhaps I am."

Gerry narrows his eyes at me before nocking another arrow. "Fine, then. I'll just gut you both like the fishes you are myself!" His words catch us momentarily off-guard. Nuffink turns to me with wide eyes.

"Did he just… insult our family name or something like that?"

"Looks that way."

He only shrugs and whispers to me. "If he wanted to upset us, he could have done something a little better then that."

Gerry fires his arrow right at me, and I swing the Dragon Blade to slice it in half. He shoots again and I chop it, slowly moving towards him. Gritting his teeth, he aims for my legs and fires again. I'm ready for him, slicing that one too.

He shoots over and over again, and my speed increases the more arrows I cut down with the burning blade. My movements are smooth and flowing like a river, the sword moving while I'm not even thinking of it. Desperate, he shoots at me like I'm supposed to be an easy target… and his eyes widen when he grabs only air on his next draw.

My chance in sight, I slash for his neck with a yell. Gerry sees this and slides underneath, following up with a sweep to my legs. I slam down to the deck as he draws out a short sword and swings for my chest. I barely have enough time to block the strike and kick him in the shin to help me recover.

Leaping to my feet, I parry another of his strikes and block a few more. With a yell, he swings down hard, breaking my block and sending me to collapsing to the deck. He stands overhead to finish me off...

…but I whistle sharply and switch off the Dragon Blade, throwing it behind him. Nuffink, who is now sprinting towards us, jumps off a toppled crate and snags it in midair. He ignites it and swings it down on a surprised Gerry, who manages to block right on time. The sudden force of the burning blade makes him collapse onto one knee, and Nuffink takes this to slash upward at his armor.

"Augh!" Gerry cries, rolling to the deck and clutching a burning scar on the left side of his chest armor. "Why won't you just DIE like you're SUPPOSED to?!" he roars, hissing at the burn and moving his hand away.

"I'm a Haddock!" Nuffink taunts him. "And not dying when I'm supposed to is totally my thing!"

Growling, Gerry lunges at my brother again with a thrust and a downward slash. Nuffink easily dodges these and counters by swinging at Gerry's face. The blade only nicks his left cheek… but he shouts in pain, grabbing the new-formed scar.

Gerry attacks again in three strikes from the right, left, and an overhead spin. Nuffink blocks them easily, with the third breaking his stance. I flip myself back up and move in to help out my brother. Before I can get close to do anything, Gerry blocks another of Nuffink's attacks… and disarms him, deactivating the Dragon Blade and flinging it against a barrel, where it rolls to a stop.

"Seriously?!" Nuffink shouts, just before Gerry punches him in the face and kicks him down. My brother scrambles back to his feet, drawing his sword and meeting Gerry's blade once again. The two of them duel across the ship's deck… only for Gerry's blade to cut a small wound on his upper left arm.

"AAH!" he cries, collapsing to his knees before another punch to the nose knocks him to the deck, his sword flung out of his grip. I freeze in my tracks completely, the sound of my little brother's scream traveling through my veins. At that very moment, something in my mind snaps, and my blood begins to boil. I curl my hands into fists and my breathing becomes harder to control. My body begins to act all by itself as I break into a run for Gerry, who now stands above my injured brother... and stomps down on his chest.

"As I said before…" he breathes. "You're nothing, just like your father. But I'll say this: you know how to put up a hell of a fight. Now… any last words, Viking scum?"

Nuffink opens his mouth to speak, presumably another taunt…

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

A primal howl escapes my throat as I lunge at Gerry, tackling him and slamming us both to the deck. I wrench back his sword arm, making him yell and drop the weapon.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY BABY BROTHER AGAIN!" I screech at him, keeping him pinned underneath me. "YOU HEAR ME, YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL?! STAY AWAY FROM HIM, OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A KNIFE RIGHT IN YOUR-!"

Before I can finish my threat, Gerry grabs my leg and throws me to the deck, stomping me in the side and kicking me away. I groan, holding my side… and hear Nuffink yelp in alarm. Instinctively, I jump back up…

…and see Gerry holding a knife to my brother's throat, both of them near the starboard railing.

"If you do so much as lift an arm, I'm gonna make this little freak bleed out right where he stands." He threatens me with a snarl.

His calling Finky a "little freak" should have sent me over the edge again… but I stay where I am. If I move in the slightest, if I take even a single step or try to rush him with a weapon… my little brother will be gone.

Nuffink looks at me with a pleading gaze, his hands grasping at Gerry's arm locked around his neck. He tries stomping down on Gerry's foot, but the armor there isn't much help. He looks… scared. And all these years, I was there for him when he was.

A winged figure catches my eyes, circling around from another attack run towards this ship. Moving my eyes back to him, I come up with an idea to distract Gerry from hurting Nuffink…

I lower my arms, dropping my guard and sighing in defeat. "Alright… you win." I tell him. "But before you make us your prisoners or anything like that, I have something to say."

Nuffink's eyes ask me what I'm doing, but my calm stare tells him that everything will be okay. Gerry never lowers the knife, his guard on alert. "Make it fast." He snaps.

"Okay… have you ever heard of this game called Maces and Talons?"

"It was heavily favored by Viggo Grimborn, why?"

"Well…" I pause, trying to find the words. "When I turned fourteen, I started playing it with my dad to test out my strategy and decision-making skills. And I remember him telling me about an important playing piece."

"Get to the goddamn point," Gerry growls, pressing the knife against Nuffink's skin. He nervously whimpers at this, but I silently tell my little brother to stay calm. Turning back to Gerry, I continue without an ounce of fear in my voice.

"Among all others, my dad told me about the Traitor. He said that there was one specific rule that had to be done before the game could be finished…"

A smug smirk appears on my face as I look Gerry right in the eyes, my sapphire blues shining with determination.

"The Traitor always dies in the end."

Gerry's grip on Nuffink loosens and his eyes go wide, the knife slowly lowering itself. "What? What are you-?"

"HYAH!" Nuffink shouts, elbowing him in the gut and kicking him in the thigh before rolling away. He rejoins me and we both hear a high-pitched whistle coming our way.

Yelling in frustration, Gerry grabs a bow and arrow and draws it back. "Not today!" But just before he can shoot, he notices the high-pitched whistle and turns in confusion…

PSHOOM!

A plasma blast flings him through the air and into some empty barrels, which crash and topple onto their sides. Looping through the air, Dusk lands on all fours behind us. There's a small wound where the arrow had struck him, but the bleeding has slowed. Picking up the Dragon Blade in his mouth, he hands it to me.

"Careful with that, boy," I say, taking it and holstering it back on my skirt. "I can't risk it being broken." Patting him on the head in thanks, Nuffink turns to me. "Since when have you ever called me baby brother?"

"Well… you always were one to me." I reply, placing one hand on my hip. Nuffink only looks at me in a serious manner, bending down to pick up an axe from a fallen soldier. "You didn't have to go crazy like that, Zeph. It's just a scratch." He gestures to his injury, but I shake my head.

"You've already gotten enough of those, Finky. I know what you told me when he stabbed you, but… I don't want anything worse to happen to you, okay?"

"I know you don't, sis." He whispers. "And neither do I. And hey, it's only fun-"

"-if you get a scar out of it. I know." I finish with a dramatic eye-roll. "And from what we've been through, we've had lots of fun." We both chuckle at this before Nuffink holds up a hand. "On the other hand… it's nice to know you don't entirely take after Dad."

"Hm?"

He only points behind me. I turn around… and see wisps of smoke rise from Gerry's burnt, lifeless corpse on overturned barrels. His eyes are empty and his mouth hangs open. Looking at him, I realize what Nuffink's referring to.

"Oh. Yeah. That, uh, that's all of Mom's doing." I explain. "I might have picked up a teensy bit of her temper."

"Teensy?" he replies with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

My little brother smiles. "I suppose I do…"

Dusk whines from behind us, and we turn to see him holding a front foot to where a red stain stands out on his snow-white underbelly. His emerald eyes look to us in sadness and he whines in pain, the sound filling our hearts with dread. That injury of his could keep him from fighting as well as he could… slow him down until he would be finished off.

"It's okay, Dusk," I whisper, bending down and holding out my palm. The Night Light rests his chin on it as I soothe him. "You've done all you can out here. More than enough, actually. I don't want you to get hurt anymore… so go on."

Dusk moves his eyes from side to side, hesitating. I know he wants to stay and help his siblings, but that arrow shot was too close for comfort. It could've almost pierced his heart.

Twilight roars from overhead, and Dusk looks up at her. His older sister barks something out, and Dusk replies with a call of his own. Turning to Nuffink and me one last time, he nods his head to wish us good luck.

And with that, the Night Light jumps off the ship and flies off to the sea stacks, his mother escorting him safely. As soon as he's gone, the other two Night Lights swoop down to snag us.

"Let's finish this, brother."

"I'll follow your lead, sister."

We jump, our Night Lights catching us in their talons. We hoist ourselves onto their backs and, nodding to each other, begin to fly towards the flagship. We roll and weave around ballista bolts and green fireballs from catapults. Cannons blast at us, but we're gone in an instant, resulting in the projectiles smashing against their own ships.

We soar upward and the flagship comes in my sight. Whatever weaponry remains is firing like crazy before being destroyed. It looks like a straight shot, but…

"ZEPH! INCOMING!"

Nuffink alerts me to a whole flock of controlled dragons, who fly right for us. We could fly around them, but there's just too many of them…

A black blur shoots right between us before looping around and slowing to a hover right in front of us. Toothless looks at his children while Dad has his eyes on me.

"Give it to me," he says. "Toothless and I will set them free, then you'll have your chance." Nodding to him, I toss the Dragon Blade over to him. He catches it as Toothless turns around. We fly up on each side of him, watching as Dad slowly stands and ignites his old weapon.

Holding it in both hands, he raises it high as the Alpha's spine lights up in blue color. The flames from the now pointed forward Dragon Blade, as well as Toothless' commanding bellow, draw a commotion from behind us…

Before we can turn to see it… it rushes past us.

Dragons. Hundreds of them flying past at their Alpha's command. Stormfly, the Light Fury, and Riders both old and new lead the charge. All we can do is watch in awe, our mouths hanging open in astonishment.

Both sides collide in seconds, locking opponents in their claws and thrashing around. Others engage in midair combat while fireballs smack their targets. Jaws and teeth lunge for venom collars and rip them off, gaining new numbers while depleting the enemy forces.

A crazed green Shockjaw collides with Stormfly, earning a squawk of alarm from the Deadly Nadder. The two of them grapple with each other in midair, with Mom struggling to keep in control the whole time. The Shockjaw maneuvers itself to bite at Stormfly's neck… but stops.

Instead of attacking further, it gargles and shudders while making choked noises… before falling limp as the venom in the collars drain into its body.

Stormfly squawks in confusion, holding the now-dead Shockjaw in her talons. While she is left clueless as to what had just happened… I am not. My heartbeat increases tenfold and my body is chilled to the core. I whirl at several collared dragons with my new realization unable to leave.

This wasn't normal Deathgripper venom… it's been modified by Keiser. Modified to slowly kill its mindless victims if they're not fallen in battle.

"THE COLLARS ARE KILLING THEM!" I scream over the roars of dragons. "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF NOW!"

I don't need to say it twice. Most of my friends and family are starting to notice as a few collared dragons stop moving and fall out of the sky. Toothless roars something out again, prompting his followers to double their efforts. Many of the sinister devices are torn off one by one, leaving their victims dazed and confused before they fly off to their brethren.

With most of the collared dragons free again (and several more being released as time passes), Toothless flies over to us. Dad tosses the Dragon Blade back to me, and I catch it as he speaks to us.

"Before you go… I just want to say that I love you," Dad says with a sad smile. "Both of you. Equally, not just one of you over the other. No other child that your mother could ever give me would be as good as you two. And… a part of me thinks you're not going to make it out… but I don't want to listen to that voice."

As Nuffink lets the words sink in, Dad turns to me with his eyes gazing into my own. "Zephyr… back on the boat, I thought I had lost you for good. You're not just my firstborn daughter: you're the first page in the new chapter in my life. And for that, I couldn't have been happier. To be honest… I'm proud of you."

"I know, Dad…"

"No, I mean it. Even since my own father had told me he had been proud of me many times, I never knew what he felt when he said that. Today, I finally do. I'm prouder than I ever thought possible for you, not only because you're starting to become the beautiful young woman your mother and I dreamed you would be… but because you have a brave and strong heart, willing to do whatever's necessary as long as it's the right thing to do. I know this… because I have that heart too."

Toothless hovers in close, allowing him to lovingly nuzzle Twilight on the snout. As my Night Light returns the favor, Dad leans in and places a hand on the back of my head…

…and plants a loving kiss on my forehead.

He pulls away with a smile exactly like my own. I can almost see tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I… I love you too," I whisper. "Thank you. For everything. For having me, raising me, teaching me all I needed to know-"

"No, Zephyr. Thank _you_. For being all I knew you would be. For being someone who defends everyone she loves. For protecting every dragon you can… and for being my daughter."

His words move me to tears, and from out of my view Nuffink sniffs and wipes his face with one arm. Toothless moves over to Dawn, allowing both fathers to show pride to both sons. When he's done, Dad turns back to me and, with one last smile, flies off to help the others wrap things up.

The flagship is right down there and onboard… I can almost feel Keiser's presence. Watching. Waiting.

"This is it, Zephyr," Nuffink tells me. "No turning back."

"No turning back…" I repeat. Taking a deep breath, I urge Twilight down as Dawn follows close. I signal for the two of them to break off and circle around, defending the ship from whatever threats are left.

Twilight and Dawn swoop low over the flagship's deck. Nuffink and I leap off, landing on the top deck below the steering wheel, rolling to our feet, and drawing our weapons…

…but the deck is empty.

"Huh?" Nuffink asks in confusion. I keep the Dragon Blade lit as we search the area. "Where are the soldiers?"

I don't answer him. All I see are destroyed weaponry and small fires, some red-orange, others jade green. Several armored bodies lie motionless near each ballista and cannon.

"Stay alert," I tell him. "He's here somewhere." He nods in reply before we move on towards the stern of the vessel. For all I know, we could be walking into a trap.

Nuffink nudges a soldier with the toe of his boot, only for the body to lie still and dead. "Maybe the ship's empty," he guesses. "But I think we should check-"

"Your skills are impressive, Zephyr Haddock."

We freeze and whirl towards the stern, where the voice has come from. At first, we see nothing. Instinctively, Nuffink readies his axe and shield while I grip the Dragon Blade in both hands.

A large man in armor, a green torn cape, and half a mask walks up to the edge of the stern. His green eye glares down at us.

"But they will _not _save you."

He leaps, landing several meters ahead of us with a thud, his cape flowing behind him as he does so. Rising to his feet, Keiser the Omnipotent stands before us, fire glinting off his armor and tattered cape fluttering in the breeze. His single green eye burns like the very flames around the flagship.

"Zeph… that's him," Nuffink sounds almost worried. I hold one arm in front of him to calm him. "It'll be alright…" I whisper.

"Your previous failure still scars you, girl." Keiser taunts me, not moving an inch towards us. "It has made you desperate for another futile attempt. You could not defeat me before, Haddock… so what makes you believe you have a chance this time?"

"This time I'm not alone," I speak boldly, gesturing to my brother. As Nuffink stands in a defensive pose, Keiser growls in annoyance. "Another child. Pathetic."

"This 'other child' is my brother, who, in case you haven't realized by now, is responsible for the death of your second-in-command."

"I do not need Vollert or any of what remains of my soldiers to defeat you." Keiser dismisses me. "I am the Shieldbreaker itself… and the Shieldbreaker is invincible."

"Really?" I ask, turning my head to the sea. "Because whatever's left of your fleet is now underwater, melted metal and burned wood thanks to the dragons and my people. That doesn't seem so 'invincible' to me."

"And what of _your _allies?" he speaks, making my eyes turn to the assembled group of ships. Surviving vessels are starting to draw back from the combat zone, yet not far enough to leave the fray. "Their work is done here… but mine is not."

"You still wish to deliver my head to the Chief and Chieftess of New Berk?"

"More than that." He answers. "I believed that by exterminating the dragons, humanity would endure and live on, thriving in a new age. But due to your efforts… that can never be."

"We're listening," I say with Nuffink never letting his guard down.

Keiser looks toward the Hidden World's caldera. "As long as there are those that embrace the past, there will always be those that will deny the future. Shove it aside. And for that… I must thank you."

Nuffink lowers his shield. "_Thank _us?"

"I now realize what I must do." Keiser continues with a clenched fist held in front of him. "Not only must I now destroy all dragons as I had intended to… but I must also wipe out all those who share your father's absurd beliefs. It is as Grimmel had said all those years ago… if his foolish ideas are to spread, it would be the downfall of civilizations everywhere."

"He didn't know that, so neither do you," I counter. "I know in my heart that one day, mankind will accept dragons. Two races living alongside each other once again. My father and I could be long gone when that day arrives… but arrive it shall."

"That day shall never come," he says. "Because when I am finished, none will remember the past. None will remember you, your father, or your clan. They will only look to the future. A future that will be cured of the sins of dragons."

"A future born from war. From brutality."

"They'll never know it…" Keiser finishes, reaching to his waist and drawing his sword. "…because neither of you will be there to tell them."

**(A/N: Counter Attack – HTTYD score) **

Having enough talk, Nuffink bangs his axe against his shield and stands ready while I hold the Dragon Blade in a defensive stance. Keiser does nothing but stand where he is, shredded cape flowing in the wind and emerald eye watching us. For a moment, the three of us try to stare each other down. We've got this: it's two against one.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

On Keiser's cry, we charge. Nuffink is the first to reach him, flipping over a horizontal slash and hitting Keiser's mask with the flat of his axe. He moves to attack again, but the Shieldbreaker leader lashes out with a strong kick, sending my brother tumbling to the wooden deck with a grunt.

I yell, swinging downward at his head. Keiser grabs my weapon with one armored hand, and I do the same as he strikes at my own head. Fire roars from nearby and the flagship shudders, the wood moaning in pain as I struggle with Keiser's grip. I try pushing against him, but he pushes back before headbutting me away.

Groaning, I clutch my head as Nuffink runs back up to my side. He quickly checks me to see if I'm okay, and I nod to him. Together, we rush Keiser again. He's ready for us, however, but that doesn't faze me.

He can only focus on one of us at a time, so we exploit that weakness. Nuffink attacks from the right while I go in from the left, our weapons striking against his armor. An axe swing to the back of his leg makes him stumble, and I pop my shield out and bash it against his mask, cracking the visor.

After delivering a powerful uppercut to my brother and knocking him down, he lunges at me and punches my gut. With a gasp that results from the air knocked out from my lungs, I hit the deck. He stabs for my head, and I twist my body to the side so that the sword pierces the wood beneath me.

"You've caused me a great deal of annoyance," Keiser growls, wrenching his blade from the deck. "It has gone on long enough. When I hear your screams and your pleas for mercy… I will enjoy them!"

"NO! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Nuffink cries, tackling Keiser and pushing him away from me. As Keiser roars like an angry bear, Nuffink tries to throw him to the ground with his hands locked around his throat. Instead, Keiser grabs his leg and smashes my brother to the ground. Lifting him up again, he repeats the action until Nuffink kicks him in the wrist hard enough to free him.

He spins around and charges at Keiser again, only for the Shieldbreaker leader to slam his elbow against my brother's face. With a yell, my brother is sent rolling across the deck. He readies his sword and moves in to finish him off… until he senses me from behind him.

I slash at his neck, but he weaves to the side, grabs me by the hair and slams his knee into my face. I yelp, stumbling back before he grabs me again, this time throwing me to the deck. He prepares to stab me through the backside… before a spear ricochets off his shoulder armor.

"What?!"

Nuffink throws another spear at Keiser, only for the armored man to swat it aside with his fist. Nuffink runs at him again as I come in from behind. I slide down, kicking out his legs from under him just as Nuffink jumps up and kicks Keiser right in the head. Our attacks send him crashing to the ground.

**(song pauses)**

We don't have a moment to savor this. Keiser rolls back up, grabs a barrel, and throws it right at us. I leap over it while Nuffink rolls to the side. We charge again and Nuffink delivers an axe strike to the chest, a punch to the side, and a kick to the head. While Keiser blocks all of these with his arm, the strength of the attack forces him back to the stern's railing…

My brother ducks and I somersault over him, landing on my hands and pushing out…

Delivering a kick to Keiser's chin with both feet and a loud "HI-YA!". With a shout, Keiser is sent flying off and onto the main deck below. I jump in after him, grabbing Nuffink's extended hand and throwing him at Keiser. Keiser plants both feet on my brother's chest and bucks him off before his axe can connect with his head. With a surprised yell, Nuffink is flung off and lands right underneath the center mast, which sails are completely ablaze. He has to scramble out of the way of falling flaming fabric.

I land gracefully on my feet with arms spread out, my shield retracting into its gauntlet. Keiser charges at me again, and I acrobatically flip over his shoulders to avoid a slash to my midsection. I land, taking the moment to catch my breath.

Keiser whirls around, glaring at me with an evil look in his eye. Nuffink sneers and tries to stand, but a burning piece of the sail makes him yell and stumble back. Clutching the Dragon Blade in both hands, I charge with a Valkyrie's cry.

Keiser brings his blade up to block mine, sparks flying off when the fire meets steel. He blocks and deflects my other strikes, countering by swinging at my neck. I duck and roll to the right, standing to block an overhead strike. This one results in a clash, and the sparks threaten to land on my face. I grit my teeth in effort and try to hold on…

"RAGH!" Keiser yells as a lone arrow embeds itself in his upper arm. Glancing behind me while he yanks it out, I see Nuffink stand and toss away a crossbow he had grabbed from a fallen soldier. He moves in to help me out, twirling his axe and tightening the straps on his shield. He keeps his distance, waiting until the time when I could use his help comes.

Keiser swings at me again horizontally, but I deflect his strike and counter by swinging my father's burning blade at his right shoulder pad. With a pained yell, he clutches at it. Ember and smoke rise from the scar in the metal. Seeing he's hurt, I switch off the fire sword and tackle him, grabbing him by the throat.

It takes a lot of effort to do so, but with a ferocious shout, I throw him against the stern's wall where a door for soldiers rests. He grunts as he hits the wall, dropping his sword which clatters next to him. He groans, trying to stand while glaring at me with hate…

Wooden debris from the railing above cracks and falls down, directly on top of him! The pile completely buries him until only his almost-metallic looking arm and facemask are visible. Embers and small flames from the pile immediately spread out, some of them reaching tipped-over barrels.

My eyes catch sight of movement from underneath the wooden pile: the arm moving to a shattered plank and weakly trying to pull it away. Keiser groans in effort and anger alike… he's still alive.

I turn to my brother and whistle for him. He nods, breaking into a sprint… but the powder barrels suddenly explode and ignite a blazing trail of green flames, creating a fiery barrier between us!

"NUFFINK!" I scream as the sudden heat from the flames makes him stumble with a yell. He lowers his arm from his face, and he has the same realization as I do…

He can't get to me through the burning green barrier. I'm trapped. Trapped in the barrier with Keiser, who flames surround the wooden pile he's beneath. Soon, he'll be free, and I know without a doubt that the armor is fireproof due to its design.

I know what this means.

"Nuffink…" I say. "Listen to me carefully. You need to go."

"NO!" he cries on the other side of the fire. "You NEED me!"

"You've already done enough!" I shout to him. "You've covered my back when we were surrounded, helped me take down the Reckoning, and had your shot at Keiser just now. I can't thank you enough for all of those… but this is something I need to do on my own."

"You can't beat him without me!" my brother yells, his voice cracking. "Don't you remember the last time you fought him alone?! You almost DIED, Zephyr! And if it weren't for the Light Fury… I'd never see you again." He pauses to wipe his moist eyes. "I can't have that feeling again… I just can't."

"He did almost kill me then," I tell him. "…because I was reckless. I did that because I didn't want anything bad to happen to you… and I don't want anything like that to happen to you now."

"And I don't want anything to happen to YOU!" he screams. "When I heard of what happened, Zeph, I broke! You were there for me my entire life! When I was sick, hurt, upset, you were there when Mom and Dad weren't! Without you… I can't be myself anymore…"

"I'm not the same without you, either," I admit to him. "We're more than just brother and sister, Finky… we're two halves of a whole. Two pieces that make up our family's legacy. I promised our parents that I would look after you, protect you… and that's what I gotta do now."

"NO! DON'T DO THIS, ZEPH! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

I cringe at my baby brother's voice. He's scared, desperate, pleading, and heartbroken. I couldn't bear to have him like this, so I always told him I was here, that I loved him with all my heart. So I'll do what I always did…

"Finky…" I whisper, looking into his tear-stained eyes. "I don't want you to leave as much as you don't want me to face him… but there's nothing more you can do here. If you stay…" I look around at the burning ship, doomed to be destroyed within the next… ten, maybe five minutes? "…you'll die."

"But so will you…" he whimpers, his body nearly shaking as he sniffles and wipes his face. "I don't want you to go… not again… first, our friends had to leave, then Dusk… but why me? I don't want it to be me… I don't want to go…"

"I don't want it to be you either," I reply with a tear rolling down my face. "I want to go with you… but I can't. Not while he's still a threat. To me… to you… to the dragons… to our family… to everything and everyone we know. All you can do now is wait…"

Nuffink sniffles before taking in a shaky breath. "Promise me… you'll come back to me, Zeph. Please, please, please come back to me…"

"I will… I promise." I whimper back before placing a hand on my heart. I want to hug him, to kiss him on the head, to hold him… but I silently curse the green flames for not allowing it.

"I love you, Finky… now go."

"I… I love you too, Zeffie…"

He slowly turns and heads off to the railing, signaling to Dawn with a whistle and a hand twirl…

…and several pieces of wood come flying through the jade flames. Nuffink whirls to me in horror.

"ZEEEPH!"

"GO!" I shriek, fighting through my tears. "GO! DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"But-!"

"GO, FINKY!"

Tears start streaming down his face as he takes one last look at me… then steps off the railing as two white talons snatch him up. He never turns from my direction… and I never turn from his. I watch until Dawn carries my baby brother away, towards the sea stacks. My parents are already on their way there, having freed the last of the enslaved dragons.

If I don't make it… I want them to live on. Prepare my sweet little brother for chiefdom. I want my people to remember me… remember my sacrifice.

"RRRAAAAAAGH!"

I whirl, the Dragon Blade snapping to life. The last of the woodpile explodes and the armored figure flies right through the green flames, setting his cape on fire. He almost seems to not notice it as he stands, breathing heavily through his mask.

"You…" he growls at me. "You have interfered… enough. You are as annoying and loathsome as your despicable coward of a father. You do not have the right to wield his weapon."

He picks up his sword and glances at it. "It took me twenty-five years to find the Hidden World's entrance. Even if it takes me twenty-five more, I will erase everything and everyone that remembers them. Starting. With! YOU!"

**(song resumes)**

He lunges with an inhuman roar, his cape leaving a comet of green fire and smoke behind him. He lashes out with wild swings, and I block and deflect them all with lightning-quick movements (I need to thank Mom sometime for that extra training when this is over). I dive to the left and kick him in the shin. He slashes at me again, but I leap over him and deliver a searing slash to his back. The blade only connects with his armor, yet he still grunts when he feels it.

Keiser swings from overhead and I block again. In the following clash, he stares me right in the eyes, emerald green of rage and sapphire blues of effort. "DRAGONS ARE MONSTERS, AS ARE ALL VIKING WRETCHES LIKE YOU!" he bellows, breaking the block and slashing high. I bend backward to dodge it, then backflip onto a crate to dodge a swipe to my feet. With one armored leg, he delivers a strong kick to my platform, shattering it to pieces. I jump as he does, but his return kick slams into my side. Hard.

I yell in pain when I hit the deck. I try to leap back to my feet, but a metal gauntlet grabs me by the throat. I gasp and choke for air as Keiser lifts me up, slams me against the nearby railing and on the bars of a cage. When he's finished his beatdown on me, he lifts me up.

**(song pauses)**

"IT IS NOW MY FATE TO HUNT DOWN THESE MONSTERS AND SLAY THEM WHERE THEY STAND! THE VIKINGS' DEATH IS MY DESTINY, AS IT IS YOURS!"

"No!" I shout defiantly, feeling blood start to trickle down the side of my face. "My destiny is to protect the dragons from the true monsters of this world! From people like you! I've never given up on that, even since you arrived and took my parents away from me! AND I'M NOT GIVING UP ON IT NOW!"

"SILENCE!" Keiser roars, throwing me across the deck. I land on my back and I groan at the pain… before the feeling of heat on my body makes me turn to my right.

I've landed right near the green raging fires… and one of the hungry flames has already licked at my skirt.

"AAH!" I shriek, batting at the small emerald flame on my skirt to extinguish it. It goes out before any real damage occurs… well, damage other than a black mark on the bottom of my skirt.

Keiser stomps towards me, reaching to his burning cape and flinging it off, the doomed fabric fluttering to the ground as it is consumed by the blaze. Smoke starts to fill the air and cloud the area around the ship… and some of it enters my system.

My eyes start to water and I bring an arm to my mouth, coughing at the smoke. Keiser's mask spares him from this, but I can see he's going to take advantage of this weakness…

I can't let him. Popping out my shield, I rush in and deflect one of his strikes. Spinning myself around, I backhand him across the face, the shield connecting with his mask. The visor cracks, yet the mask remains intact on his face. With a yell, I swing the Dragon Blade at him… but he grabs my weapon.

He flings it aside, Dad's old fiery creation digging into the wood of the deck. A small orange fire rises from around it but doesn't spread for now.

With his sword sheathed, Keiser tries to grab me, and I raise my shield in desperation. His hand grabs one of the metal pieces… and tears it off. I gasp in horror as the piece lands near a cage. I mash the gauntlet's button with my thumb to retract the shield, hoping it'll prevent it from taking any further damage…

…but nothing happens!

"No more tricks!" Keiser growls, beating what remains of the shield with his armored fists. Each blow shudders through my body, making me feel like I'm feeling each of them as I'm pushed back. My boots slide across the deck with every hit I take. It's like Keiser is pouring his very rage into them.

"No more GADGETS!" He roars, grabbing my other arm and ripping the gauntlet off. My creation clangs to the ground, now completely unusable. Before I can think of anything else, Keiser kicks me in the chest, knocking me back. He then throws a punch right on the left side of my ribs…

…and I hear a loud crack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream that escapes my mouth doesn't sound like me at all. I clutch my side, gasping and moaning at the broken bone. Keiser grabs me by the throat again and throws me to the other side of the deck, to where the Dragon Blade lies.

This time… I don't get up. He's done it. He was right.

He's beaten me again. Just like before. I can't win… I'm going to die here.

I can see my family beneath my closed eyelids. My parents' caring smiles as their hands are intertwined and Nuffink holding his fist in the air with an adventurer's grin. My grandmother's calm expression with both hands on her staff.

I'll never see any of them again… but I pray that the gods will never let Keiser get to them. I pray that they will let them live happily, remember what lengths I had gone for them.

Keiser draws his sword and walks towards me, pure malice in his eye. "And now, Zephyr Haddock…" he speaks in a raged tone, his blade glinting in the fire as he approaches. "You _die_."

I close my eyes, ready to accept my fate. I wasn't able to stop him… but I know that somebody will. I've already destroyed his entire army, so he'll have to start all over. And Dad's already tried to give his life for his best friend because he loved him… it's only fitting I give my life for my father. Because I love him.

The world slows around me, giving me one last look at how beautiful it is. How blue the sky is. How fluffy and soft the clouds look. I've dreamt of spending my whole life up there, being one with the sky. When I enter Valhalla and meet all of my ancestors… I'll finally live that dream.

"Zephyr…"

My eyes slowly open as everything is now reduced to a low crawl. I can't move any part of me but my head. But what I'm curious about is that voice.

I've never heard that voice before. It's not my mother or my father, not my brother or my grandmother…

A large figure appears in the emerald flames behind Keiser. He doesn't turn to face the newcomer… like he doesn't even know he's there. I can only make out a beefy appearance, broad shoulders, and a large horned helmet.

I can hardly squint as I watch in disbelief. That shape… does it look familiar somehow?

The figure finally emerges from the flames, miraculously unharmed by them. A fur cape dangles off his shoulders, a thick braided beard of red hair covers his lower face and calm green eyes watch me with pride. A curved horned helmet rests atop his head and wrist guards are located near his strong hands.

"When you came to this world… I watched," the man speaks. "At that moment, I believed I was already proud of my son when he took my place as Chief of Berk. But then? I was prouder of him than I ever was before. My only regret… is that I could not be there to see you personally… or to watch you grow."

My eyes widen and my jaw falls. I can hardly speak when the realization of who this man is flows through me. But when I do… it's weak. Battered, like the rest of me, from Keiser's onslaught.

"G…Grandpa?"

As he kneels, Stoick the Vast himself stares down at me… just like the statue of him back home. There's no battle-ax in sight, but his tranquilizing, calm gaze upon me just makes the rest of the world around me vanish.

"I… I can't do it," I sob quietly. "I can't do it, Grandpa. I can't beat him. He's… he's too strong. I'm sorry… I've failed…"

"No," he replies comfortingly. "Not yet you haven't. Not only do you share my son's love of dragons and passion for creativity… but you also share his flaws."

I sniffle, turning my eyes to the deck. "I do… and that's why I can't win. I care too much about the ones I love, and it gets me hurt. I feel like if I take one wrong step… someone would die."

"But do you know what you also have?" Grandpa asks me, gesturing to my head. "Not only do you have this… but you also have this."

He places a large palm over my heart. "And that is why your father has won over the many foes he faced. It is why he is the strongest of them all, just like I believed he would be. He fights for what his heart believes is right. And if what the villagers say about my granddaughter is true… so must you."

"But… but I can't fight him." I say sadly.

"Don't think about fighting him, Zephyr," Grandpa says calmly. "Think about _why _you're fighting him. Think of all he's done to you. Think of how he fits into your destiny. You promised your father that you would protect the dragons, correct?"

I only nod.

"And what else did he tell you?"

"That… that if anyone stood in my way… I would show them what a Haddock is capable of. Show them their mistake of challenging one."

"Exactly. So why don't you show him his mistake of challenging you?"

"But… what if I'm afraid?"

"You can only be brave if you are afraid," Grandpa tells me as he stands. "You don't need to be afraid of anything this time. You are a Viking, Zephyr. The true heiress of Berk and future Chieftess… one of a kind. I see much of my own son in you… and I am _proud _to have you as my granddaughter."

His words feel like they're healing me. Slowly, the world around me starts to come back into focus. "And remember… I've always watched you and your brother grow into who you are now. And watch I will. I'm pleased to see where my bloodline has gone… and I am honored even more of what you have done for your family."

I feel my eyes close, Grandpa's words flowing through my body. "Now, Zephyr… your destiny must be done. Do what you believe is right. Do what your father would want from you. Do what the dragons, your friends and, most importantly, your family would want. All of their fates… are in your hands now."

I open my sapphire eyes as the world becomes clear. Grandpa is gone, yet his presence in me is not. My eyes shine with hope and determination as Keiser's roar fills my ears.

Time to end this.

**(song resumes) **

I grab the Dragon Blade, pull it from the wood, and block Keiser's sword. Taking a moment to savor the surprised look in his eye, I slam my foot into his knee to knock him off-balance. Rolling out from beneath him, I charge at him with a self-rallying cry.

Our blades clash over and over, each one creating sparks that bounce off each strike. Explosions echo out across the ship and the fires rage stronger, but this time they don't symbolize my demise… they fuel my passion. And my failures, with each one giving me a chance to learn from them and become better. But Keiser... he never learned from his. All his failure gave him was a lust for vengeance.

_Think of all he's done to you. Think of how he fits into your destiny. _

I don't hesitate as I let the memories flow, Grandpa's voice a mere echo. New Berk. Berserker Island. My parents' broken, beaten bodies. The life draining from Heather as she whispers her final words to me. Keiser wounding me. Throwing me overboard and leaving me to drown, scarring my parents yet again. But most of all, I see Keiser's half-masked face, emerald eye reflecting the jade flames around him.

_Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. _

Grandma's voice from when I was little whispers to me. She was talking about Drago and Dad's conflict with him... and that same rule applies here.

_You and your brother were something in my life that I never knew I needed. I don't want to have it any other way... your father and I both. _

Mom, you're pleased about how better your life turned out than how you expected. But I'm the one making it a wonderful path for you. If It wasn't for those six years with the dragons, not only would I not exist... but you would remain as you were when you were only a teenager.

_Thank you. For being all I knew you would be. For being someone who defends everyone she loves. For protecting every dragon you can… and for being my daughter. _

Dad...

This is for you. All of this.

I let the fire in my heart blaze bright and strong as I attack, dodge, block, and counter against Keiser, my body spinning around after deflecting a thrust. He lets his rage betray his every move, allowing him to be exposed and for me to take my shot. It's like our last fight… but the opposite.

The Dragon Blade strikes against his own sword, pieces of sail fabric and wood raining down from above. Fires burst and rage all around us, eating away at whatever they touch.

A slash to his armored leg makes Keiser roar in agony, and a stab to his shoulder pad makes him stumble. I'm weakening him.

But he doesn't give in, swinging down and locking his sword in mine. I push against him with a force he probably doesn't expect from me, least of all any Viking. Least of all a girl.

With a triumphant yell, I shove his weapon back, breaking the clash in my favor. I swing the Dragon Blade upward with one last scream, aiming for the right side of his face…

…and slice off his facemask.

Keiser's armored body hits the deck and his mask breaks apart when it lands, due to all the damage it has sustained. I stand above him, twirling the Dragon Blade in my grip as I glare down at him with a warrior's stare that only my mother could give me.

**(song pauses)**

"It's. Over." I say boldly. "You've lost."

Wheezing as he rises to his hands and knees, Keiser slowly turns his head towards me… revealing that scarred, blackened right half of his face with that empty eye socket, charred mouth, and burnt nose. If Nuffink was here, he'd cringe in disgust.

"You…" Keiser gasps, his voice raspy and weak without that mask. "You think… you've… won?"

My only response is my cold stare and controlled breathing, the flames of the Dragon Blade and my heart burning bright. When I remain silent, Keiser speaks up.

"I came… for the dragons… and… others… after me… will come…" he gasps. "They… won't… stop. Your father… couldn't fight them all… so neither… can you."

"I know," I tell him. "So I'm not going to fight them all. Instead, they'll be searching and searching and searching, just like you did. The dragons don't exist, and they never did. That's all people need to know so that no one can hurt them anymore. Not even you."

I raise the Dragon Blade with both hands, ready to end him. When Keiser sees this… he only chuckles.

"If you really are like him… you can't kill me. But… you are conflicted, girl. Your mother… would cut down anyone who… threatens her and her loved ones. While your father… is merciful. Willing to provide… a second chance. So… who do you favor?"

Gods damn it… he's right. Mom's the more vicious and easily ticked off of the family. She'd throw an axe at anyone if they weren't too careful. Dad, on the other hand, is a kind person. He always resorts to peace over violence, to mercy over death. Would he really want this from his own daughter? Trying to keep my stance from faltering, I turn my eyes to the side and exhale nervously.

What should I do?

"Admit it!" Keiser croaks, breaking my line of thought. "You cannot kill me! You take after your father!"

I hesitate, glancing off to the sea stacks that are shrouded by the smoke. I can almost feel Dad's eyes on me… and I know his answer.

I switch the Dragon Blade off, the flames vanishing as the blade retracts into the hilt. "You're right…" I tell him. "I do."

Keiser grins, revealing teeth that look almost rotten. Ugh, I think I might be sick. But I need to stay focused.

"Instead of taking your life…" I tell him in a commanding Chieftess-like tone. "I offer you a warning, Keiser the Omnipotent. You have no army and no fleet left, so I hereby order you to leave the Barbaric Archipelago… and never return. Should you do so, all will be settled."

I lean down so that I'm looking him right in his eye. "But should I ever hear of your presence in the archipelago or in my home ever again, I. Will. Find you. And when I do find you… you will face the wrath of my people and my family."

"Such… petty threats," he replies with a wheezing chuckle. "When I return, it will be with a new army, stronger than even the Shieldbreaker."

I scowl. "You dare mock my offer? I'll have you know that everything I've done to you is for everything you've done to me. Your shipments in the Western Markets was for all the people who have suffered because of you. Vollert's death was for your attack on Berserker Island, the fall of the army my friend had loyally served in, and Heather's death."

He slowly reaches for his sword as he never breaks eye contact. I pretend I don't notice, just to have him believe he has me right where he wants me.

"Your utter defeat in this battle was for attacking New Berk, kidnapping my parents, brutally torturing them, letting them suffer when you left me to die, and killing many of the dragons who deserve to live as much as we do. The destruction of the Reckoning was for the mighty Bewilderbeast, an abused dragon who had the chance to redeem himself over the years…"

With an angry yell, Keiser leaps to his feet and lunges with his sword…

…but stops with a gasp.

From his backside, the fiery shape of the Dragon Blade pierces him from front to back, my thumb resting on the trigger. I lean in close to his face with both Dad's smirk and Mom's vicious stare.

"And that… was for everything else."

I yank the sword out and deactivate it. Keiser slumps to the deck with a defeated moan. Clutching his chest in pain, he glances at me with hatred in his eye.

"You… cannot… protect them… forever…"

I holster the Dragon Blade back on my skirt. "I can't. Not only must I lead those who seek them away from the Hidden World as my dad does… but one day, I need someone to pass the task onto. My own child. A child that shall never forget the past… but have bright hopes for the future. A hope that one day… dragons and men can live together in peace."

**(song resumes) **

Before Keiser can reply, the deck underneath us suddenly starts to crack and groan. Keiser's eye burns bright with anger one last time…

…and the deck gives way beneath him. I don't tear my eyes away as I watch him fall deep into the ship without even a scream… and he vanishes in a cloud of orange and green.

Debris begins falling all around me. Wood cracks and splinters apart. Fire rages out of control. The sails burn up until they're completely gone. The whole ship is being eaten alive by the inferno. I need to get out of here.

"TWILIGHT!" I scream as loud as I can, coughing when the smoke gets in my mouth.

The call of a Night Light fills my ears, and my dragon's black and white shape lands in front of me. She barks urgently, telling me to hop on.

"Time to go! Come on!" I shout, mounting her. Spreading her wings, she launches off the flagship's deck as the ship's main mast cracks and splinters… before giving away.

Twilight flies upward as fast as she can… until we both see the mast falling like a chopped tree right for us. She's going too fast to change direction.

"No… no!" I gasp as Twilight desperately tries to change her course…

…but the mast slams right into us!

"NOOOOOOO!"

Twilight's howl matches my own scream as the mast sends us both plummeting down, back to the doomed burning ship…

…and I black out.

**(song stops)**

**(A/N: Aaaand cliffhanger! I haven't written very many of them in my works, but this should be a good one. **

**Well, the battle for the Hidden World has been won, and these past two chapters have been a blast to write (although they were quite time-consuming)! Keiser is dead, the Shieldbreaker is no more and the dragons are safe… but what will happen to Zephyr and Twilight? How will their families react to this? And does this seem awfully familiar to you? **

**Speaking of familiar, there's just one more thing that will make Zephyr a lot like her father… but it's not going to be what most of you think it is! You'll have to find out when the next chapter is up!**

**Can't wait to show you guys the next chapter, but here's a sneak peek. Mourning the presumed-to-be-lost, rejoicing in victory, a stunning family secret and a tour of another world.**

**I'll try to start on the next chapter as soon as I can, but with school and everything like that, it's not going to be until (I'm only guessing here) some time in the middle of or late in November. It could be sooner, could be later. **

**Anyways, catch you guys later!)**


	15. Aftermath

**(A/N: Stoick's Ship – HTTYD 2 score) **

Hiccup's POV

"ZEPHYR!"

"NOOOO!"

The anguished cries of my wife and son, accompanied by the Furies' similar howls, pierce into my heart like no sword, arrow or spear could ever do. I can hardly move, my breath is heavy and my eyes cannot move away from the sight before me.

The Shieldbreaker flagship is swallowed by angry flames, orange and green alike. The central mast now hangs close to the stern, the sail completely burned away. Anyone on board is surely dead from the inferno. Keiser. Soldiers and his top officers. Twilight. And… and…

My daughter.

The same fear and heartbreaking feeling I had suffered from when my little girl had been thrown overboard slams back into me. It's harder than last time… because she couldn't have survived that.

The flagship roars, giving out one final blast and explosion of fire, jerking us all and shaking our spirits. Toothless, my old friend, appears to my side while the Light Fury does the same to Astrid and Stormfly. By Nuffink, Dawn and Dusk (his arrow wound leaving a red mark) walk up to him. Soon, we're all at the edge of the large sea stack while everyone else looks on in horror.

Fathers. Mothers. Brothers.

All of us pained at the loss of family.

I slump down to my knees, still unable to tear my eyes away from the horrifying scene. Zephyr… she had so much potential in her. A strong heart like my own. A passion for dragons and my very belief that coexistence was one day possible.

I can still see that little face staring up at me when she first opened her eyes. Hear her joyous laughter when we played together. Feel her arms wrap around me happily. I thought no one other than Astrid could make my heart soften and melt with love.

I was wrong. When Zephyr was born… I had never felt more in love with anyone at that moment. The pride in seeing what Astrid and I had made together. A symbol of our love, our happiest moment since marriage. Now… it was gone.

I still have Nuffink… but seeing him without his caring sister is like not seeing him at all. She was there for him when we weren't… he's not going to be himself again.

I know Toothless feels the same way about Twilight. Even though he still has his other two Night Light children… but Twilight held a special place in his heart as Zephyr did to my own. My best bud lets out a loud, sorrowful call to the flagship. I know that he's desperately clinging onto that one hope… a hope that's slowly dwindling…

As he sadly croons and lowers his head, I stare at the burning ship with tears welling up in my eyes. I rest my hand on Toothless' snout, sharing in his own grief. But before either of us can mourn for our lost children… I see something moving through the smoke and fire…

A black speck launches from the doomed ship as it begins to sink, rocketing across the water at high speed. The Furies and Stormfly cry in alarm as my own family gasps. Toothless and the Light Fury watch the speck with wide eyes while the Night Lights call out.

Twilight, covered in scars, battle wounds, and burns, flaps her wings as hard as she can, ascending to the sea stack's altitude. Dawn and Dusk turn and run from the sea stack's edge to give her some space to land.

Twilight comes in for a landing, and I notice she's carrying something in her talons. I can't make it out… because her wings suddenly start to wobble and struggle to keep flapping. Everyone else sees it, too… because the smiles and happy expressions fade into the shock and horror they felt seconds ago.

Not being able to stay in the air for much longer, Twilight's eyes close shut and her wings stop flapping. She smashes down onto the sea stack with a loud THUD, kicking up grass and dirt as she skids to a stop. Then… her body goes limp.

Dawn and Dusk, whose wings are thrown up to protect themselves from the dirt and dust, are the first to respond. Lowering his wings, Dusk tromps up to his motionless sister. The first thing that he, along with the rest of us, sees is wisps of smoke rising from Twilight's burns. The fires on that ship must have been too intense… even for a dragon.

Twilight's scars from various weapons and the venom-crazed dragons she fought also catch Dusk's eyes. Crouching down to his sister's face, the young Night Light croons. Twilight doesn't move, making Dusk a little nervous. As Dawn joins his side, Dusk gently nudges Twilight's head, lifting it up a little. He pulls back… and the head drops.

Dawn whines and nudges her in the neck, pleading for a response. There's none. The two siblings look to each other with Dawn sadly cooing… but Dusk refuses to acknowledge what his older brother could be telling him. With a whining grunt, he grabs Twilight's ear and pulls. Just like he did when they were little, he yanks teasingly and shakes it in his jaws. He lets go and the ear flap snaps back into place… but Twilight still doesn't move.

As all of this is happening, Astrid turns to me with a worried look as Nuffink does the same. No words are spoken from them, and I can't find anything to say either. Instead, I take my wife's hand and squeeze it tightly. With a sob, Nuffink wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my shoulder.

Dawn coos to Dusk again, with the younger Night Light looking at his brother with bright eyes. This time, Dusk turns to his motionless sister… and places both front feet on her head, lowering himself down and closing his eyes with a heartbreaking whimper.

Toothless looks on with wide eyes, his mate moving past him to comfort their son. As Dawn leans into the Light Fury's extended wing, Toothless slowly moves up to his unmoving daughter. When he does, Dusk opens one sorrowful eye at his father. Pleading that this isn't happening.

Releasing her grip, Astrid looks at me and quietly tells me to join Toothless. He needs his best friend in a time like this.

With a hesitant nod, I gently push Nuffink away. He goes over to his mother as I head to my old bud, who's leaning down to Twilight's body and sniffing certain areas. No sooner than I walk up to his side… he pulls away with emerald eyes wide. I can see a lot of emotions inside. Horror. Fear. Disbelief. Sadness. I don't need to know they're about… because I already know.

Twilight's not moving. She remains still as wisps of smoke trails from her burns. Her chest never moves from any breathing. Her wings are curled up underneath her, protecting whatever she's been carrying from her impact.

"Toothless…"

At the sound of my cracked voice, my best friend turns his head to me. In his eyes, I can see the very same eyes from the day my dad died. Full of sorrow and anguish. It should have been enough that he saw a parent die… now he was shattered inside out because of the loss of his offspring.

"I'm… sorry, bud…" I choke out, ignoring any other eyes from the nearby crowd that might be watching. I can see my own reflection in his sad eyes, and I look as miserable as him. I don't try to stop that first tear… because we've both lost something.

"I'm… so sorry…"

My dragon's only response… is standing on his hind legs and hugging me. I hug him back as my family and his slowly do the same.

The Light Fury gently rests her head on top of Dawn's, the Night Light squeezing his eyes shut as his mother's wings envelop her. Dusk doesn't move away from his sister, sadly whining as he desperately clings to Twilight's motionless form.

Astrid wraps her arms around Nuffink as he does the same, both of their faces now red with tears. Stormfly does her best to counsel and comfort them… but it does no good. I wish I could join them… but Toothless needs me more than they do right now.

All of us hold tight to our loved ones, each of us pouring our grief in our embraces. I feel like our empty, soulless bodies are standing here for hours, sharing the loss of Zephyr and Twilight…

…before a snort causes us to open our eyes.

We all pull away and turn to the source of the noise… Twilight's body.

Dusk scampers off his sister like he's been growled at. He curiously coos to Twilight, hoping for a response.

The Light Fury, Astrid, and Nuffink all walk up to him while Dawn and Stormfly keep their distance nervously. We all watch anxiously for another sign, hoping that snort wasn't just in our minds.

Soon enough, Twilight's torso slowly rises… and falls. Right after this happens, Toothless turns to me with something new in his eyes. Hope.

The Light Fury walks up to her hatchling and bends down, Dawn approaching from the other side. She closes her eyes, lightly sniffs near Twilight's head… and gently blows hot air onto her face.

A low rumbling rises from Twilight's throat, her head slightly moving away from the hot air. As the Furies all look on with suspenseful expressions…

A sapphire eye opens.

**(song ends) **

For a moment, no one says a word. None of us even moves as Twilight slowly moves her eye, looking at each and every one of us while breathing heavily…

…until Dusk nearly pounces on top of her with a happy shriek. The Night Light nuzzles Twilight's head in delight, relieved to have his sister back.

This little reunion is cut short when Twilight roars in pain and discomfort, startling Dusk. Seeming to realize his sister's current condition, Dusk gives her an apologetic stare and backs off.

Toothless and the Light Fury are the next ones to approach. When she notices her parents, Twilight stares at them, tilting her head when she sees Toothless' face. Soon enough, her father walks up… and nuzzles her on the head with a sorrowful purr, happy to see her alive. Twilight returns the gesture with a comforting warble as if telling Toothless she wasn't going anywhere.

The Light Fury and Dawn have their own turns welcoming Twilight back to them as Toothless backs away. With a coo, the Light Fury licks Twilight on a scratch between her eyes, as if trying to heal it. The Night Light cringes at the feeling, but warbles in thanks…

…and her eyes notice me.

When the rest of the family notices this, they move aside. Toothless looks at me with a knowing look. Astrid and Nuffink still have their worried faces as they do the same. One offspring is clearly alive, but not fully recovered… but what about the other?

As if my body is acting on its own, I slowly make my way towards Twilight as all of my friends watch from a close distance. The eldest Night Light's throat lowly rumbles, the same blue eyes of my daughter staring back at me. Her black and white body is covered in blood, scratches and numerous fading burns… but she's miraculously still alive.

But right now… it's not her I'm concerned about.

When I get close to her, her ear flaps perk up in the realization of my emotions. Before she can do something comforting such as licking my face as Toothless did… I whisper three words to her in an anxious tone.

"Where is she?"

**(A/N: Where's Hiccup? – HTTYD score)**

Twilight's eyes light up in understanding. With another breath, she slowly unfurls one of her wings, then the other one. And there, clutched carefully in her talons…

A breathless gasp escapes my throat, and I run to her. Twilight releases my daughter from his grasp, dropping her unmoving body into my arms. My heart drops into my stomach when I look her over. Parts of her skin are bruised and scratched, tiny bits of clothing are burnt and ripped, her hair is lightly singed and my old weapon hangs loose on her hip. Her eyes are shut, her mouth open in a silent exhale.

Astrid crouches down on my right side and Nuffink on my left. Both of them frantically check Zephyr for any sign of life. Holding her gently, I lean my head down to her face.

"Zephyr?" I whisper nervously. When she doesn't answer, Nuffink fidgets anxiously and I lightly shake her. Still nothing.

Suddenly, a sense of déjà vu hits me. When I was two years younger than her, Toothless and I fought the Red Death. We won, but we got hit by its tail during our escape. I remember losing consciousness, but when I woke up I had discovered that I…

"Oh no…"

I turn to Zephyr's lower body, which is covered by Twilight's tail. I'm scared to even lift it… but Astrid is one step ahead of me. Lifting up one tailfin and peeking underneath... I see her jolt in surprise.

I'm practically itching to find out what happened. Is she…

Letting go of the tailfin, Astrid turns to me with… a smile? I can hardly understand what's going on… until Twilight coos to Zephyr. The Night Light gently nudges her on the head. When she doesn't stir, she runs her tongue across her face…

…and she coughs.

The three of us are silent as Twilight withdraws. My daughter coughs and wheezes in my arms, presumably from the smoke she had just been in. As her breathing settles in… she weakly opens those sky-blue eyes I love, both in her and her mother.

"…Dad?"

…

Zephyr's POV

It's not even five seconds after I come to when I feel my father's arms around me.

"Oh, Zeph!" he cries happily, hugging me tightly as my mother and brother gasp in delight. Nearby, the crowd of Vikings cheers in delight when they see me alive. Normally, the hug would be more comfortable, but for right now… it's not the best idea.

"Ngh! Dad!" I groan painfully. "Stop… squeezing!"

He pulls back in alarm. "Sorry…"

With a sigh, Mom bends down to me. "Alright, Zephyr… _now _I don't want any more scares from you," she says in a strict tone with a finger pointed at me. "Although… I'm glad you're okay, sweetie."

I only smile at her before turning to my brother. He looks the most relieved, with a hand over his heart. "See? What did I say?" I tell him with a smirk. "I promised I'd come back." Nuffink only chuckles before raising a fist to playfully punch me in the shoulder… but hesitates. Sighing and lowering his fist, he settles for a hug instead. "Can you not do that again, please?"

Before I can reply, Twilight moves her tail off of me, and Dad takes a look at my legs. It takes me a moment to understand his breath catching in his throat and the following sigh of relief.

"I… I think I got lucky," I breathe to him, sitting up and seeing both feet still attached. "And here I thought I would have a prosthetic hand in case Twilight bit me when I helped her remember me."

"Well…" Dad chuckles. "It's good to know you're not entirely like me." I smile at him when he looks me in the eye… and his own smile fades.

"Dad? What is it?" I ask him. He doesn't reply… but slowly reaches out to my face. He looks almost transfixed on it somehow.

"Hey… what are you- ah!" I cringe painfully when his fingers brush my chin, prompting him to jerk them away. His eyes still wide, he moves his hand to touch his own chin… where the scar he got as a baby still rests under his beard.

Now, it's my turn to be surprised. I quietly gasp and touch my chin with one finger, pulling it away… to see a tiny red drop.

"On second thought…" Dad murmurs as I touch the spot again. "It's good to know that you are."

I don't know what to say now. I must have gotten nicked during the fight somehow, or when Twilight saved me. Now… I have a scar on my chin that looks just like Dad's.

Behind us, Twilight huffs as she plants her feet on the grass. She pushes up, her legs shaking from the effort. Her injuries prove to be almost too much for her, and she collapses…

…but Toothless catches her with his head and helps her stand. Twilight warbles in thanks before turning her head back to me.

"Come on, honey. I gotcha." Dad says, taking my arm and helping me to my feet. As soon as I'm up… I stumble into his arms. "Ngh!"

I look down to my feet, and my right one appears almost sprained. I sigh. "Okay…_ partly_ lucky."

Dad only chuckles at my words before smiling pridefully. "You did it, Zeph…"

"No," I reply. "_We _did it. I can't go alone on these things. That's why I have you all. That's why I lost last time. Sometimes… it's best to rely on others."

"But what really matters…" Nuffink says, placing a hand on Dad's shoulder. "…is that we got you two back."

"Yeah…" I nod with a smirk. "Nuff said."

"OH, COME ON!" my brother cries in annoyance while my parents, along with anyone else listening, laugh at my choice of words. He facepalms and groans in embarrassment. "You are never gonna let me hear the end of that, aren't you?"

"I told you, I'm your older sister," I tell him through my giggling. "It's my job to do that to you."

"Oh, man… I could so punch you right now."

"Well, I'm pretty much beaten up as it is," I explain, trying to get the hang of standing as Dad lets me go. "And I…urgh… I think Keiser ended up breaking something."

His eyes go wide. "What?"

"But it's nothing!" I quickly dismiss. "Nothing I won't die from."

"You almost died _thrice_, sis," Nuffink says. "New Berk, that mission when you snuck out, and now this. If you almost die a fourth time, I think I might lose it."

"Whatever."

The crowd resumes their work of checking up on injured warriors while my family does the same to the dragons. Twilight walks up to me, greeting me with a warble.

"Hey, Twilight," I say, resting a hand on her snout. "I just wanted to say… thank you. For doing what you did back there. But the most important part… is that you're safe. No, not just you. All of us. The Shieldbreaker is no more and Keiser is dead. He won't hurt any of us, human or dragon, ever again."

I get to my knees and Twilight lowers herself down. "And you know what? Not only could I have done this without my brother or my friends… but I also couldn't do it without you, bud. I'm… really happy that you remember from all those years ago. Thank you…"

I touch my forehead to her own, and we both close our eyes. I let myself relax, my memories of Twilight in the past flowing free. It was so long ago that she was only just a little baby who wanted to play with me… and now she's big enough to fend for herself. I'm so proud of her for that. Maybe she thinks the same way…

_"Zephyr…" _

**(song ends) **

My eyes shoot open in surprise and I stand up. Twilight does the same. Completely confused, I look around for the source of the voice. It… doesn't sound like Grandpa.

No one else seems to have heard the voice. No one but…

I notice my parents standing off in the distance. Both of them have surprised looks on their faces… and stare at themselves. What's going on?

_"I can't believe I'm saying this to you rather than my brothers or my parents… especially Father. But… I've heard stories about him ever since I was just a hatchling. How useful he was in battle. How a single human understood him when no other human could. How the two of them changed everything." _

My eyes dart around the sea stack, but no one seems to be speaking to me. My parents look unsure of themselves, the other Vikings are too busy with themselves to notice… and Nuffink, right near Dawn, is searching for something.

Wait… can he hear it too?

_"I always wondered if I could be as great as he was. Maybe even take his place as Alpha. But… that can only happen if he passes on naturally. Or a battle to the death. But if I do that… it's like I'm stealing the title from him, from someone who rightfully deserves it. And I can't help but think… am I meant to be Alpha at all?" _

I turn back to Twilight, who has her head lowered to the ground in uncertainty. From the worry in her eyes… my heart just completely stops.

The voice… is coming from _Twilight. _

A million questions are flying around in my head. Too many for me to comprehend or even know where to start. I'm just about speechless…

Twilight sighs and closes her eyes. _"Who am I kidding? You'll never understand what I'm going through, Zephyr…" _

"…I do."

The words are out of my mouth before I realize I've spoken them. Even now, I can't believe I had just spoken to her… after _understanding_ her.

_"No. You don't. Even though you're one of the only humans who trust me, you can't understand what I've been through and you never-" _

Suddenly, Twilight's eyes shoot open, her ears perk up and she jerks upright. _"What?" _

"I _do _understand what you're going through, Twilight… because I've been through it myself."

The Night Light stares at me in disbelief. _"What… I… I don't… How are you…" _

"I'm basically wondering the same thing," I tell her. "But how this is even possible will have to wait… because I know your worries."

_"H-How so?" _

"You know that I'm the daughter of a leader myself, right?" Twilight nods, her body still shaken at the new realization.

"Well, for my people, a single tradition stands in my way of taking my father's place. For my people… girls aren't supposed to become the next chief."

_"That… That sounds even worse than what I need to do." _

"It is, trust me," I answer. "When I was growing up, I was told by most of the kids my age that I wasn't cut out for the job. That it was better off to my brother. And every time it happened, it… hurt me. More than anything ever did…"

_"Then how are you still alive?" _

Twilight's comment snaps me from my thoughts. "Huh?"

_"If hearing that you couldn't be the next leader of your people hurt you more than any weapon ever could, how are you still alive?" _

Realizing what she's thinking of, I quickly correct her. "No, no, no. It's not like that. I wasn't actually, you know, injured or anything like that. It was more like… my feelings were hurt."

_"Oh…" _

"Anyway, the only person who refused to listen was my father. Being a defiler of tradition himself in his younger days, he wanted me to take his place when the time came. He told me not to listen to that rule, that he'd one day render it null and void… so that's what I did. But they'd still keep saying that I would never be Chieftess… and soon it became my worst fear."

Twilight is left silent for a moment. "And even after today, when I led my people into battle against the Shieldbreaker… I don't know if it'll make me worthy. If they still refuse to accept me now… then it's all over."

_"Oh, Zephyr…" _Twilight purrs, gently nuzzling me on the head. _"I'm so sorry." _

"But they should," I say firmly, gripping her chin tightly. "After what I did today, they should accept me as their rightful heir. Besides, my brother has little patience for politics. He considers himself the adventuring warrior type."

_"And that is what he shall be." _

Twilight and I turn to see who has spoken, and the Light Fury strides up to us. But rather than direct her attention on her offspring, the white dragoness has her blue eyes directed on me. They're so clear, I can see my own reflection in them.

_"And as for you, young Zephyr, your father must be extremely proud of you," _she says. _"From all those years ago, I saw great potential in you. A sense of curiosity and wonder as you got to understand who we are. And it is for that same reason you have vanquished our common enemy, who wished devastation upon us all. And for that… I thank you, Savior of Two Worlds." _

"Savior of Two Worlds?" I gasp breathlessly. The Light Fury only nods in gratitude. "That… that has a sweet ring to it. I like it." A sense of pride and accomplishment washes through me as the new title sinks in.

_"Mother,"_ Twilight begins. _"There's something I don't understand."_ The Light Fury turns to her as Dawn and Dusk join his side, with an uncomfortable-looking Nuffink heading up to me. _"There's something… strange… about this human. She… she can understand us." _

_"Not just her," _Dawn adds. _"While I was congratulating Nuffink for his own role in the battle, he could hear me too. But that's impossible." _

_"He's right," _Dusk finishes. _"No human has ever communicated with us like that before. How is this possible, Mother?" _

_"That is not entirely true," _the Light Fury replies, stunning all three Night Lights. _"This is not the first instance in which this has occurred. However, the answer you all seek lies not with me… but from those with experience." _

All five of us turn to where the Light Fury is indicating… where our parents, Toothless and Stormfly watch us. All of them look like they've figured out what's going on… yet they didn't expect it to happen.

The Night Lights rush off to Toothless without any second thoughts. As soon as they approach, they bombard their father with question after question.

_"Did you know this whole time?" _

_"Did Hiccup speak to you?" _

_"How can this be, anyway?" _

_"They can understand us! How?!" _

_"Just tell us what this is! Tell us, tell us, tell us!" _

_"ENOUGH!" _Toothless roars, silencing his children instantly with wings spread commandingly. _"Ugh, sometimes I swear you're still hatchlings deep down." _

_"Sorry." _The three of them say in unison. Toothless dismisses them with another wing motion just as Nuffink and I approach our parents. Based on the look on Dad's face, I'd have to say he never thought this would happen yet suspected it at the same time. I nervously swallow before the words come out.

"What is this?"

Dad sighs. "Something your mother and I have been thinking about for a long time, Zephyr. Something we've been experiencing long before you came along."

"W-what are you talking about? Why can I-"

"Talk to dragons, as crazy as that sounds? I remember asking that same question myself."

My eyes go wide. "You can hear them, too?"

He nods. "It was just a few days after the Drago fiasco. My brain was already wracked enough about my father's death, the discovery of my believed-to-be-dead mother and everything else in between. Toothless and I were still struggling to adapt to our new roles as Chief and Alpha. When we met up that morning to discuss everything… that's when it started."

_"All I did was ask how you were holding up." _Toothless brings up.

"Apparently, that didn't make me feel any better, bud," Dad answers before turning back to me. "I first thought I was still dreaming or something until Toothless slapped me with his tail because he thought I was dozing off. Which I sort of was, now that I think about it."

_"When the realization sunk in, we were both as shocked as you two were just now," _Toothless adds, gesturing to both me and Twilight. _"It turns out he could hear my projected thoughts, making it seem like I was speaking to him. To anyone else, it would have sounded like any other coo or growl." _

I'm instantly reminded by what the Light Fury had said in my dream. That it was not a voice, but thoughts.

"I decided to keep it a secret from everyone because I didn't want them thinking I was crazy. But the next day, your mother started getting the same experience." Dad continued with a slight smirk. "From what I remember, she passed out after Stormfly greeted her good morning."

Annoyed, Mom gently socks him in the arm. "Seriously, Hiccup?!" she hisses under her breath. Dad only chuckles before turning back to us.

"After that, we waited to see if any of the other Riders were going through the same thing. But strangely… it was just the two of us."

"Uh, speaking of everyone else…" Nuffink interrupts. "Do they know of this?"

"Obviously not," Mom answers. "They'd probably think we'd hit our heads or something, and it's best to leave that to the twins."

"So it was just you two?"

"It seemed that way," Dad says. "And now it's been inherited down to both of you."

"That still doesn't answer my question about how this was even possible." I bring up. "So… answers, please?"

"Well, your grandmother took notice a few days later. It turned out that she also could speak with dragons, thanks to her living with them for twenty years. When I explained to her about everything, she took us to a forest clearing and told us all we needed to know."

"And…?" I raise an eyebrow, hoping to hear more.

"It's, uh, sort of a long story, so we'll explain later. But for now, I can give you a rundown on it." Dad clears his throat before continuing. "You can only communicate with a dragon you've bonded with. For any other dragon, it is said that you can hear their language."

"Language?" Nuffink and I ask simultaneously.

"Correct," Dad says. "Completely unpronounceable for humans and spoken using various growls, chitters, rumbles and other sounds. Its name, like all the other words, also can't be spoken by humans, so I've called it Dragonese."

Nuffink turns to me. "And you say _my _naming skills need work." He whispers.

"And another tip: you cannot communicate with them right off the bat. You need to spend some time with them to let it all sink in."

My brother and I nod in understanding, but I still have questions. Why does only my family possess this ability? And how did it all start?

_The answer will reveal itself to you. But that must be for another time. _

The Light Fury's words from my dream echo to me, and I let the questions dissipate. I'll have them answered later. But for now…

I turn to Dad. "Promise you'll explain everything?"

He nods. "I promise, Zeph. Later."

Something nudges me on the hips, pushing me slightly to my right. I turn to see all three Night Lights assembled near me and my brother. Before we can ask what's up, Dusk steps forth.

_"There's something we believe you're ready to see, Savior." _He starts. Nuffink's eyes go wide and he looks me in the eyes. "Savior?"

"Savior of Two Worlds," I tell him. "The Light Fury gave it to me… and I believe it suits me."

_"It does," _Dawn adds. _"And speaking of worlds, you know your own all too well. But for that title to be truly known for you… you must be familiar with the other." _

I start to get a hint at what he means. "Are… are you saying…?"

_"Father has agreed…" _Twilight finishes. _"…that the both of you bear witness to our home, like your parents before you have done. Consider it an honor." _

Nuffink gasps, a hand shooting right to his heart. "We… we get to see the Hidden World?!" His inner adventurer is getting the better of him, and I giggle at this. "Yep. Seems that way."

Nuffink only stands silent, his mouth agape for a moment…

"WOOHOO! NO FREAKING WAY! YEAH!" he whoops, punching the air with both fists. The Night Lights stare at him in confusion.

_"Has he always wanted to do this?" _Dusk asks me with a curious croon.

"Ah, not really," I reply. "But he's heard the stories from our dad, just like I have. It's… hard to believe that place was only thought to exist in myth."

"So, can we go?" Nuffink asks in excitement, shoving me aside as he approaches. "Please, can we?" Dawn dramatically rolls his eyes, his sister stepping forward to address us.

_"Of course we can," _Twilight says. _"But… it's not without risk." _

Nuffink's excitement is suddenly silenced. "Risk? What do we have to worry about? Sharp rocks? Poisonous mushrooms?"

With a sad look on my face, I place a hand on his shoulder and walk in front of him. "Finky… when Mom and Dad went down there only a few years before I was born, they were discovered. And chased out. And that only means one thing… we're not allowed in their domain."

_"That's right,"_ Dawn adds. _"If we're caught with you two, we'll never hear the end of it." _

"But we're still going?" Nuffink asks, his tone hopeful.

_"We are," _Twilight confirms. _"But as long as you make no sudden noises or draw attention to yourselves, we should be fine." _

My brother takes a deep breath. "Okay. No sudden noises. Got it. Does, um…?" He turns behind him, glancing at our parents for approval. When I look back myself, I see warm smiles on their faces. Catching my eye, Dad nods to me.

"Yeah, they're fine with that," Nuffink tells himself. Creeping up to his side, Dawn gestures for him to hop on. Dusk lowers himself to the ground, allowing me access.

"Okay," I breathe, my mind unable to believe I'm going to see the home of the dragons… for _real_. Not just that dream from before the battle. What would it be like? Just as it was in the dream? Better? Worse?

_"You coming?" _Dusk asks, jerking me back to reality.

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" I dismiss him, hoisting myself onto his back without further hesitation. Twilight stands close to the edge of the sea stack, keeping a close eye on her brothers. She spreads her wings... and flinches before she can take off, slightly collapsing to the ground.

"Twilight? You okay?" I ask with concern and a tiny bit of fear in my voice. Struggling to stand up, Twilight lightly shakes herself of the small burns that are now starting to fade across her body. She looks back at me, her eyes hopeful.

_"I'll be fine." _

"You... you sure about that?" I question. "You're all-"

_"Didn't your father teach you this?" _the Night Light asks me. _"Fire cannot kill a dragon. At least, from the outside." _

"So... you're good?"

_"My flying might be a little off, but I'm fine. Nothing serious, Zephyr." _

"Okay... if you say so," I finish with a sympathetic nod. "So... where were we?"

_"Right. Let's be off." _On her call, along with a quick look to her parents and ours for a last-minute agreement, she takes off with the other two Night Lights following close by.

We all fly in a line of three, with Twilight taking the lead. As we soar over the sea, I take a look at the calmed battlefield where smoke still rises from the dying fires. The Bewilderbeast's ice formations dot a majority of the caldera's perimeter, with the spacing between each one acting as a natural barrier. Wooden chunks and metal scraps of warships are frozen inside several of them. I can't help but smile, thinking that this will help ensure that this place will never be found in the future.

The Night Lights carefully bob and weave around each towering ice sculpture as if they've always been there. I know they'll melt eventually (although it may take a while), but the dragons will think of something when the time comes.

After the last of the ice formations are passed, the Night Lights briefly ascend and come to a hovering stop. Right below us… is the Caldera. A collapsed volcano that serves as the entrance to the Hidden World.

_"We call this the Portal," _Twilight begins. _"The doorway between the human world and the dragon world. I'm sure you know of stories about human vessels that come here and never return. That's because the water currents snag those vessels and drag them down as any waterfall would." _

Nuffink and I only stare down at the circular waterfall below us. The sounds of rushing water fill our ears before my brother speaks up. "Is… is this the only way in or out?"

Twilight stares at him curiously before replying. _"If it was, my kind would be in trouble." _

"So… there's more?" I say. "More of these places?"

_"Indeed. There are numerous portals located across the world, each one of them inaccessible to your kind. Holes in the ocean, tunnels that lead deep underground that formed just after this world covered up the one beneath long ago. But this is all that the humans know of it from above ground. Down below… lies a realm of vast beauty and life." _

Twilight flies into a dive, with the other Night Lights following her lead. As we rush past the waterfall and the wet, rocky cliffsides, Nuffink and I cling tight to our dragons, small droplets of water landing on us.

**(A/N: The Hidden World – John Powell Jonsi, HTTYD: THW soundtrack) **

Dusk's wing brushes against the falling water as the three dragons fly down to the bottom of the waterfall… where a cave filled with large rock formations and stalagmites await us. From above, sunlight pours in from the opening. From below, the wreckage of various Shieldbreaker ships lie broken and dead among red fiery glows in gaps in the ground. Some ships lie split in half, others badly mangled and cracked from their fall, having been smashed against the rocks.

I peek down at the wrecks. "Where are the bodies?" I whisper to Dusk.

"Probably still inside," Nuffink answers. "No one could survive a fall like that."

_"Your brother's right, Zephyr,"_ Dusk backs him up. _"If there are survivors down there, they wouldn't last long without food or water… or even worse, if a patrolling dragon found them." _

_"It's for the best," _Dawn growls. _"Those metal-skinned monsters killed dozens of us with those devices that replicated us. All of them can rot down here for all I care." _

"Metal-skinned?" Nuffink repeats in confusion. "You do know that's armor, right?"

Dawn looks at him with a confused expression. _"What's armor?" _

_"Quiet, guys," _Twilight calls from up ahead. _"Try not to lose me." _

_"We've gone through here many times, we know where to go!" _Dusk calls back, swooping low to follow his sister.

_"Just stay close," _Twilight says, waiting for us near a large cavern entrance by water. When Dusk and Dawn fly in close, Twilight soars through the rocky hole. When the other two follow, my sight is bathed in darkness.

Dawn flies next to Dusk, and I can hardly make out my brother's curious face… until an otherworldly blue glow shines on us. Nuffink immediately looks down, seeing the source of the glow: the water.

"Whoa…"

_"You think that's amazing? You haven't seen anything yet." _Dusk remarks, noticing my brother's awe. Then he looks directly ahead, knowing what's about to come.

Gigantic stalactites and stalagmites soon come into view, each one covered in mushrooms that give off a bright glow. The whole thing looks like something straight out of an artist's painting… and it looks beautiful. My blue eyes shine with the same color as the mushrooms, my mouth wide open in amazement.

When I was just a little girl, I had paged through my father's notes and research of the Hidden World he had kept locked away in a chest hidden beneath the floorboards. If I remember correctly, he called this place the Mushroom Forest.

"Is… is this it?" I whisper to Twilight.

_"Not quite," _comes her response. _"Almost there, though. Just after we get through the Hollow of Light. The very source of our home's bioluminescence and…" _Before she can finish, her entire body suddenly lights up in a pattern of blue speckled colors. Dusk starts glowing with dark blue swirls near his eyes and sun-like lines on his wings. Dawn lights up with aqua blue patterns on his sides and wings while tear-like spots appear near his eyes.

Twilight smiles. _"…and that." _

Nuffink and I are speechless, each of us admiring our dragons' new looks. I reach out to touch one of Dusk's patterns… but I only feel normal scales underneath.

Dawn flies close to a series of rocks on one stalagmite… which glow bright orange as he passes. When Dusk does the same for some rocks on the ground, I look back at them. To my wonder, I can make out the shape of something moving inside them…

"Are those… eggs?" I ask.

_"Indeed," _Dawn answers. _"We've now reached the Caves of Beginning, where most dragonesses come to rest their young before they emerge. For those that are unable to make it here, they travel to rookeries within small caves." _

A small giggle escapes my lips as we pass by several more. This place is lovely, and I've barely even seen most of it already! Nuffink looks like he wants to take in every single detail of the underground realm, as his green eyes soak in the sight of everything around him.

_"The Alpha's Crystal is just through here. Follow me." _Twilight warbles, diving down a chasm that opens up just ahead. Dawn and Dusk follow her as small waterfalls stream down with us. The glowing mushrooms now behind us, the dragons' glow fade away as larger mushroom platforms, some attached to crystals, come into view.

Flocks of dragons are already here, recovering from the battle to save their world. Waterfalls spill onto large mushrooms and pour down from them. The roars and calls of every dragon species known to man echo throughout the entire cavern system.

Dawn turns to his brother, along with Nuffink and me. He seems happy to be here once again.

_"Welcome home." _

His calm words sink into not only the scales of his siblings, but my own skin. Dragons are all around us: to the left, to the right, above us and below us. Some are perched on the mushrooms and resting, with some tending to their young. Others fly off around the caverns, where two shining crystals loom in the background. One hangs upside-down, facing the other that is embedded into the ground.

I also recognize this crystal from Dad's notes: King Island. The throne for the Alpha.

_"There it is: The Alpha's Crystal," _Twilight announces. _"According to dragon legend, it was the very first thing that was formed in our world, with all of this following in its wake. The first Alpha settled here, when our kind was nothing more than savages, fighting and killing each other to stay alive. The first Alpha united us, promised a safe and better future for us all. Since his passing, every Alpha since has taken up the Crystal as their own, honoring the rank."_

"And your dad stands on it to assert his dominance?" Nuffink asks.

_"To let every dragon know that he watches over them. Cares for them as he does for his own offspring." _Twilight says before looking down below. _"You'll be easily seen out in the open like this. Follow me." _

**(A/N: song pauses) **

Twilight banks sharply, towards a rocky cliffside with a tunnel leading into it. The three Night Lights fly in perfect formation through it, and we're soon surrounded by little Terrible Terrors and Hobgobblers who barely notice us as we pass. Tiny streams and growing fungi speed underneath us as we zoom overhead… until we reach one of the tunnel's exits.

Twilight lands on a cliff with mushrooms on each side of it. Dawn and Dusk touch down, all three of them staring out at the only home they've ever known. Nuffink and I dismount, and each of us stares at each other with awe and wonder in our eyes.

"This place is beautiful," I whisper, my voice making me sound like I'm in love.

"I know, right?" my brother says with a gleeful grin. "It's like… something out of a dream."

My heart basically melts as I look out at the wonderful landscape. "…That's because it is."

"Huh?"

"Right before the battle…" I begin. "…I dreamed I woke up in a cave just like this one. I didn't know where I was, even when I saw all of this." I spread my arms joyfully, gesturing at the world that I can't even put into words. "It was…magnificent. And now… here I am, seeing it with my own eyes." I turn to Nuffink with a smile. "I… I don't even know what to say…"

Nuffink's expression turns from amazement to concern. "Uh, Zephyr? Are… are you crying?"

I sniffle, wiping my face with one arm and feeling something wet. "Yeah. I definitely am. It's just… this is all so beautiful… and it's not a dream anymore…"

Without any second thoughts, my brother walks up to me… and wraps his arms around me. With a happy sob, I hug him back and hold him tightly. "We're here…" I whisper with tears in my eyes. "W-we're really here."

"Knowing that the Hidden World is real is one thing…" Nuffink says back. "…but seeing it with your own eyes is another thing entirely."

_"Hidden World?" _Twilight repeats with uncertainty in her tone. I release my brother from our embrace, wiping my face one last time. _"Is that what you call this place?" _

"Uh, yeah," I answer. "Because it's, you know, hidden?"

_"For us, we call it The Realm Beneath. Our only shelter and safe haven from the dangers of the world above." _

"Safe haven, indeed," I remark with a smirk. "Nothing's gonna get you down here, that's for sure."

_"That's right,"_ Twilight says as I pull out my small sketchbook and turn back to the cliffside, turning to a new page. _"Since your family is dedicated to the protection of the Realm… I suppose I should tell you of how it came to be, along with the entirety of the dragons." _

I stop, turning to the Night Lights before I can even start drawing. "You… you know the origin of this place?" I ask while Nuffink is already listening.

_"Of course we do," _Dusk answers. _"The tale has been passed on for centuries, and Mother told us about it not too long ago. It is carved within the most ancient rocks down here. We even consider it to be equivalent to your religion, so it has become part of our own." _

"Alright," I say, turning back to the landscape around me. "I'm listening."

_"Well…" _Twilight begins, wondering where to start. _"All stories have a beginning. And this one starts with one thing: fire." _

"Fire?" Nuffink repeats, already intrigued.

_"Yes. But not the same fire we dragons carry within us. This fire was one that raged across the world when it was still very young. The air was unbreathable, the lands barren, no water or trees in sight, and completely devoid of life. It seems impossible to take in, especially for a dragon. Day after day, volcanoes exploded apart, lava rivers flowed like blood, and burning rocks rained down from the sky to smash into the ground with devastating force. But what was held inside proved to be the key component. _

_Crystals grew from each impact, although they would be barely noticeable. But as time passed, the crystals grew in size as stalagmites did the same. The ground eventually cooled, with a rocky layer completely trapping the crystals underneath as the rocks brought something else: the oceans that completed our world's disappearance from view. _

_Time passed on, with the surface still remaining to be a dangerous place. Storms raged fiercer than the ones you witness, the force of the tides and lightning powerful enough to crack the very ocean floor. These cracks would soon erode away as the years progressed, creating the Portals into The Realm Beneath. _

_The storms calmed, and the first landmasses formed. Deep below in what would soon be our home, the crystals and rocks grew to enormous size, including the Alpha's crystal. The fungi you see around you began to grow and take shape when the first forms of life appeared. _

_Those lifeforms changed and adapted over time, eventually becoming the predecessors to our own race. Over time, few of these lifeforms found themselves trapped in the caves that led to The Realm Beneath. They managed to survive for years… changing them even further. _

_One day, a turning point occurred for these creatures. On what was soon to be known as the Alpha's Crystal, a new kind of creature was born. After the smoke and fire from its eggshell vanished, two small wings unfurled themselves from the creature, revealing a sleek tail and nubs that would grow into horns. Amber eyes opened and teeth that would soon become sharp fangs filled its mouth. It stood, letting out a shrill screech that echoed throughout the world below the surface. _

_The first dragon had arrived. And others would follow. _

_On the world above, however, the dragons' birth brought forth a storm of fire, ash, and acidic rain, killing anything it touched. Over thousands of years, most of all life perished in the disastrous event, either by starvation, suffocation, or burns. But while life on the surface world suffered extinction, life below was thriving. _

_By this point the dragon population had reached the hundreds, all the while unaware by what was happening up above. The Realm Beneath protected us from the disaster, and we thank it to this very day. As the countless centuries passed, we grew in appearance and shape. We knew that The Realm Beneath couldn't hold our expanding race for long… so it was time to venture above ground. _

_We never expected what awaited us up there, if we even did so at all. Life had miraculously recovered from the disaster and had begun anew. Our scaly predecessors had managed to survive by burrowing underground, unlike our own species that had our safety just waiting for us. Now, our predecessors were branching away from the winged creatures they had changed into… and began something more. _

_We called them the Wingless. Like us, they were small when they first appeared. Some lived off plants, which was a major difference from us, as we only survived by consuming the Realm's water, the glowing moss and fungi, and whatever small animals we found. We believed the Wingless would pose no challenge to us… but we were wrong. _

_The Wingless grew larger and fiercer, and we struggled to keep pace with them. After we gained the ability to breathe fire, it became one of our only levels of defense against them aside from our wings, spikes, and horns. The Wingless became our only natural predators as they inhabited most of the surface world, and thus threatened our way of life above ground. Battles would break out between our reptilian relatives… but few dragons ever emerged victoriously. _

_We thought the surface world was rejecting us. Punishing us through the Wingless. That we did not belong here. And yet we did not consider returning to the Realm Beneath… until the Wingless' day of reckoning arrived. _

_A lone fireball screamed down from the sky, smashing into the ocean with a force none of us ever thought was possible. The blast killed thousands, if not millions, of Wingless and dragons alike. Another great cataclysm was upon us, and nowhere was safe as fireballs rained down, angry ocean waves crashed against coastlines, clouds of dust and ash blocked out the sun and the surface world turned cold. Desperate, we fled to the only safe haven we knew: The Realm Beneath. _

_We huddled down there for thousands of years, afraid to face the dangers of the surface once again. Only a few of us ventured out there again… only to find the Wingless nothing more than bones. Our only counterparts, as well as the only danger to our survival, were no more. The world was ours for the taking. _

_As life once again returned, we thrived on the surface, believing nothing could ever bring as much danger to us as the Wingless did… but we would have never thought that those furry little animals we used to snack on, who had also sought shelter underground to avoid the catastrophe, would rise up to take the Wingless' place as the most dominant species, stealing it from us once again. _

_Another age of change and adaptation came and went, bringing forth a new kind of predator for us… your own kind. _

_The first of your race was far more primitive than you, wielding sticks and rocks for weapons and always on the move. Like us, you were skilled hunters. There was no animal you couldn't kill or no land you never trekked. But as for first contact between the two most brilliant species on this earth… it did not go well. _

_Instead of seeing us for who we truly were, as wise, majestic, and beautiful creatures… you saw us as monsters. Mindless beasts that fed on nothing but destruction and the own fires we caused. You feared us for centuries… and when you began to fight back and kill us, _we_ started to fear _you_. For it was you that were the monsters you believed us to be. _

_As you grew more intelligent and spread across the world, you began to fight each other over what was necessary to survive. Your wars distracted you from hunting us, and we used those to our advantage. To recover and hide. _

_Only a few of your kind saw us as what we really were, your father among them. The rest of your kind believed their own lies they had sewn upon themselves and wanted nothing more than our extinction, or to use us as their tools and weapons. That was when we realized the truth. _

_The surface world was never meant for us. It has always been against us since we first emerged from our home… our true home. The only place we belong."_

I remain silent, watching as Twilight finishes her story. Her siblings look on, with Nuffink smiling at the eldest Night Light. With a sorrowful huff, Twilight looks at me with her eyes full of sadness and hope alike.

_"Zephyr… I share the same beliefs as you do. That perhaps one day, all of humanity will see the truth about us… and accept us. Our pasts can be shoved aside, we can live together in harmony and peace. Our races have always been intertwined, and we cannot deny that. They always have and they always will be." _

I sigh happily, reaching out to Twilight's chin and gently scratching it. "If the dragons never existed…" I admit. "…the world would be a very different place. My dad would just be the nobody he once was, and my brother and I probably would have never been born. But… it pains me to say that you never did, even if that's what it takes to protect you."

Twilight doesn't need to say anything to show she understands. Instead, she closes her eyes and rests her head on my palm before pulling away.

_"So, now that you know the history of this place… what do you think of it?" _

"Well…" I start, walking over to the cliff's edge and pulling out the small sketchbook I usually carried with me. Although it was kept in a little pouch during the battle, it was still a little battered, which didn't concern me that much because that wasn't any major damage. "…I don't think any words could describe this."

_"You're joking, right?" _Dusk asks. _"There are a LOT of words that can describe this place. There's majestic, magnificent, beautiful, ancient, marvelous…" _

"I think she's saying that this place is so wonderful, she can't even put it into words," Nuffink tells him. "She's really taken away by all this."

_"Oh." _

I take a good look at the underground landscape before me, soaking in as much detail as I can while sketching it all out. My charcoal pencil brushes lightly against the page and my eyes dart around to anything that stands out. The mushroom platforms, the outlines of flying and resting dragons, the waterfalls, the rocks down below, and the large crystals that make up King Island. Thanks to my creative, artistic talent I inherited from Dad, the page is full in minutes.

"So, the Hidden World doesn't just consist of all… this?" Nuffink asks, gesturing at the area before us.

_"That's right," _Dusk answers. _"Our world is just as massive as yours, and it is impossible to see it all in a single day." _

"And what else is there?" he questions eagerly, making me smirk. Good old Nuff never lets an opportunity of adventure and secrets get by him.

Dusk lets himself get lost in thought for a moment. _"Well, there's the Cliffs of Ascendance, about several miles from here. It's where hatchlings are sent to spread their wings for the first time. They jump off the cliffs and try to get themselves flying before they reach the bottom."_

Nuffink's eyes go wide and his breath catches in his throat. "The b-b-bottom?"

_"It's shrouded in fog and steam from nearby waterfalls. Nobody knows what's down there. It could be sharp rocks or mushrooms that emit toxic gas, or-" _

_"It's water. I've flown down there myself." _Dawn cuts in, prompting his younger brother to turn to him with a look.

_"What?" _he asks him, gesturing to Nuffink. _"He's obviously terrified of what would happen to the hatchlings!" _

Dusk must have thought Dawn had said that just to make Nuffink feel better because the look doesn't go away. Turning back to Nuffink, he continues. _"Then there's the Crystal Cove, filled with all kinds of gems from sapphires to amethysts. It serves as a relaxation spot for us. I could go on, but it would take a long time for me to tell you everything there is down here." _

_"Which is why we can't spend too much time down here," _Twilight says. _"But before we head back out… there's one more thing I want to show you." _

Both of us were anxious to see what the Night Lights had in store for us, so we were flying off once again. The trio does their best to avoid flying past other dragons as they soar past the giant crystal and dive into another opening.

The three dragons fly overhead a small clearing with more fungi formations, with a layer of sand and a pool of water nearby. Small bubbles of something I can't clearly make out are floating around the place, a factor the Night Lights don't seem to mind.

The trio soon touches down near some rock formations, and we dismount. Just before I can ask what this place is, Twilight is way ahead of me.

_"This… is where our family lives," _she says. _"It might not look like much, but we can go anywhere we want. After all, this whole world is our home. But anyways…" _Twilight walks over to the other edge of the area, where the ground becomes rock. Soon, the five of us approach a circular area with rocks jutted from the ground… like an arena.

"I meant to ask you earlier, Twilight…" I start. "…but where have you three been this whole time? While my brother and I were trying to rescue our parents and all?"

Twilight turns to me. _"Straight to the point, I see. I was just about to get to that," _she says admiringly. _"But first, let me tell you about this place. Not only is this just a mere natural occurrence, but it provided my father a chance. In the days following our hatching years, as well as the day we first met, Father knew that the surface world is full of threats. That the humans would stop at nothing to injure, kill or do something even worse to me and my brothers." _

_"So he trained us as soon as we were old enough," _Dusk continues._ "Right in this very spot. He told us about the Night Furies' unique ability to blend into the shadows, and Mother's ability to make herself invisible. He told us to become the very shadows that we could hide in. He taught us not only to fight but to be swift and stealthy. Eliminate any source of light and spread panic amongst human aggressors. However, we still have much to learn." _

"But what about Dawn?" Nuffink asks. "His scales are white."

_"I was told to utilize speed instead of stealth," _he explains for him. _"To vanish in the blink of an eye. To strike when they least expected it and be gone before they even knew I was there." _

Twilight turns to everyone. _"And it was during one particular session that something peculiar grabbed my attention…" _

…

_Seven months ago _

_Inside the stone circle, Toothless lay in a curled position with wings and tail tucked in, eyes closed and breathing steady. Leaving himself vulnerable for any dragon to strike. _

_Behind two large stones, two black dragon figures darted silently between hiding places, green and blue eyes piercing the darkness. The eyes never moved away from the sleeping Night Fury… while a white dragon slowly climbed up onto another stone with predatorial movements. His jade eyes narrowed into slits, seeing how unsuspected his target was. _

_Spreading his wings, the white Night Light leaped off the stone and into the air, while the black figures dashed out from the shadows. The shadow with blue eyes rushed right for the Night Fury while the shadow with green eyes moved in from out of eyesight. The white dragon tucked in his wings, spinning as fast as the wind as all three zeroed in on the sleeping Night Fury… _

_…who opened his eyes in a flash. _

_Lashing out with his tail, he swatted Pouncer aside, knocking him from his trajectory. He instinctively corrected his course without smashing into the ground while Toothless met Ruffrunner's charge. The young Night Light ducked his head down to avoid a claw swipe and leaped over him to dodge another. Meeting Dart head-on, Toothless caught her head in his talons but had to release her when Pouncer flew right back in. He lunged to bite Dart on the neck, who reared back as Ruffrunner ran in again. Grabbing him by the tail, Toothless threw him and made the Night Light dig his claws into the rocky ground. _

_All of this happened in just a few seconds, as Pouncer landed in a defensive pose while the other two circled into position so that all three of them formed their own barrier. Soon, their father had nowhere to escape from them. The Night Lights bared their teeth, opened their mouths… _

_…and relaxed. _

_Standing from his own stance, Toothless looked at each of his three children. _"Impressive…" _he warbled. _

"Thank you, Father. We-" _Dart began. _

"If your intentions were to have me ready for your attack." _The Alpha finished sternly, earning surprised expressions from the Night Lights. _"Your goal is to have your enemies caught off-guard, and I don't mean that they look vulnerable to you as I just was."

_He turned his attention to his daughter first. _"Dart, you were too far away to rush right at me like that. The sound of your charging was what primarily alerted me. Find a closer position next time."

"Y-yes, Father!"

_The Alpha looked to his youngest son. _"Ruffrunner, I could tell you were holding back during your attack. You must not hesitate, no matter who your enemy is, understand?"

"I understand, Father."

_Toothless looked to the white Night Light last. _"Pouncer, you must consider your moves and plan your actions. That particular stone had tiny pebbles that fell to the ground when you climbed upon it. Had this not been training, you would have betrayed your location and you would be dead by now."

"I'm sorry, Father."

"Don't be 'sorry', young one. Be ready." _Toothless said with narrowed eyes before rising to a dominant position. _"I hope you three have learned something today: no errors are acceptable in the human world. Danger is everywhere and you must always expect it. When acting stealthily, you must not give away any signs or traces of your presence, or else you will be-"

"Alpha! Alpha!"

_The sudden call alerted all four Furies, who turned to the edge of the circle. A green Terrible Terror flew in and landed directly in front of them. _

"What is it, Sharpshot?" _Toothless asked with concern. _"Is there a problem?"

"It's Stormfly and Cloudjumper, my Alpha! They want to speak with you at the Crystal, immediately!" _The Terror squawked. _"I don't know what it's about, but it can't be anything good!"

"I'll go check it out," _he replied. _"Go about your business, old friend."

"Father! Can we-" _Dart began, only for Toothless to growl at her in warning. _

"No! I want you and your brothers to stay here and practice what you have learned! I will return as soon as I can."

_With those words, Toothless launched into the sky and flew off to the Alpha's Crystal while Sharpshot fluttered away. The Night Lights, now alone, pondered on what to do next. _

"So… how about you against me?" _Pouncer asked, with Ruffrunner thinking about this for a moment. _

"Yeah. Sounds good to me, Pouncer. Dart can keep watch and try to give us advice."

"Alright, what do you say, Dart?" _The older son asked… only to be met with silence. _"Uh, Dart? Are you okay with- huh?"

_Pouncer turned to where his sister was… or rather, where she once was. The circle was empty with the exception of the two Night Lights._

"Huh?! W-where did she go?" _Ruffrunner questioned in alarm. _

_… _

_Dart flew through the underground world like a shadow, darting between massive mushrooms, giant rocks, and whatever else she could find. She didn't want her father to know she was following him. _

_Above all else, Dart was curious. What kind of message would be so urgent the Alpha had to know immediately? She wanted to find out for himself. If she did find out, she wanted to deal with it quickly, neutralizing a potential threat and earning her father's respect. _

_She made short notice that no passing dragon caught even the smallest speck of her body. From up ahead, Toothless' airborne form dove down to the base of the Alpha's Crystal. Instead of continuing to follow, she rose upward, touching down on one of the fungi platforms overlooking the Crystal. _

_From down below, she could make out the shapes of her father's old friends: the sleek, blue, spine-tailed figure of Stormfly, who assisted in the Night Lights' combat lessons and the large, four-winged structure of Cloudjumper. Being the aging dragon he was, he could do little to train the three of them physically… but Dart considered him a good friend and mentor, as she or her brothers would go to him in times of distress or discomfort. There, the elder dragon would provide them with whatever wisdom he could muster, a few of them baffling the Night Lights senseless due to their little understanding of the advice. _

"I came as quick as I could," _Toothless announced as he landed. From her perch, Dart crept to the edge and peeked down, her ears perking up to record everything they said. _"What seems to be the problem?"

_Cloudjumper slowly turned, a calm expression on his face. _"Why must something be urgent for me to see my old friend?"

_Toothless was taken aback. _"So… nothing's wrong, then?"

"Personally, I believe this isn't wrong, but rather… disastrous." _Stormfly chirped. _"You know those dragons that venture into the human world to find food? Well… some of them have never returned."

"I get that," _Toothless replied. _"But it's just a little delay, right? Maybe an injury in a storm or something?"

"Much worse than that, my Alpha," _Cloudjumper sighed. _"Stormfly has been out on several patrols to search for the missing dragons… but her results had proved catastrophic. The dragons are dead, but by no natural means."

"No natural means?" _Even from here, Dart could sense the dread in her father's voice. _

"The dragons had… holes blown in them." _Stormfly explained with a sorrowful squawk. _"I believe this is the work of humans."

_Toothless was stunned like he had just been sprayed with Flightmare gas. _"H…How…?"

"We don't know," _came her response. _"But I've heard whispers. About a new kind of weapon being developed. I take it you still remember the catapults and ballistae we were up against before the end of the war?"

"And afterward, a bit," _he added. _"Back when we had our friends."

"Well, this is something new, Toothless," _Stormfly chirped. _"I don't have the slightest idea of what this weapon is or what it's called, but I've heard of what it can do. It's made of the strongest metal, round and cylindrical in shape, and blasts out fireballs strong enough to kill a dragon in a single hit. If this weapon is mass-produced, Toothless… it could mean the end."

_Both Toothless and Dart fell silent, the horror sinking in. Even now, Dart started to reconsider following her father and eavesdropping on this very conversation. _

"Then we have to do something!" _Toothless barked, fighting through the fear and anxiousness inside him. _"If we allow this metal monster to be replicated, or if its creators find this place, it'll be all over for us! Friends, families, all of our winged brethren are at stake!"

"I have been meaning to inquire you about this, my friend," _Cloudjumper spoke. To the surprise of both Furies, he didn't seem slightly bothered by the news. Twilight would never understand how old dragons felt this way. Does the fact of death or extinction not even faze them anymore? _

"How are your young ones faring? Not only do they grow in size and age, but they also grow in experience. Soon enough, they will be able to venture out into the human world…"

"No," _Toothless said sternly. _"Not with this new weapon out there, they're not. My children still have much to learn, and I don't want any of them getting killed by this thing, whether it's real or not! Ever since they came into my life, I've felt more care and affection for them as I did for anyone else! All I want for them is to be safe up there, and that is why I train them! But even now, they're still not ready!"

"I understand, my friend," _Cloudjumper purred. _"We have entered a dark time for our race. If our human companions know of this threat, they will do anything they can to vanquish it before it can cause us any harm."

"But what if they can't?" _Stormfly asked impatiently. _"Just like we are, they're probably not as defending us as they used to. I don't even think they've been attacked!"

"Your mind is like fog on the ocean, Stormfly," _Cloudjumper said._ "Much like your rider was long ago. It becomes difficult to see through if it builds up… but allow it to settle, and your path becomes clear."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, old-timer?" _Stormfly asked with an anxious look. _

"Each of us has been fighting for our survival for so long, and I have been doing it long before either of you." _came the Stormcutter's reasoning. _"Soon enough, neither of us will have the strength to continue… but there are some who will take our place in this battle."

_Both of the other dragons realized it at once. _"Our… children?"

"Precisely. The Night Lights may not be ready just yet, but they have grown strong with each lesson you teach them. And up above, our allies' own offspring will have grown into a reflection of their own parents, but they will also be unaware of the threat looming on the horizon. But when the time comes… they will take after those who came before them… and honor the legacy left behind by them."

"Of… of course," _Toothless replied. _"Should I tell them? And my mate?"

"Not yet. I assume the last thing you want on your talons is a mass panic among your brethren."

_Toothless immediately nodded. _"Got it. And Cloudjumper… you really are a good friend to me and my children."

"It is my personal honor, my Alpha."

"I'll check on more of these rumors. I'll keep out of sight and try to find out who's behind all of this." _Stormfly said as Toothless turned to take off. _"But for now, I'm needed at the Caves of Beginning. Something about a reluctant hatchling."

_Toothless smirked. _"They really do not listen to anyone, don't they?" _Stormfly only gave him a look as he took off into the air. _

_Dart's eyes never left her father. The Night Light watched as the black-winged figure flew through the caverns and vanished from sight. Still reeling from what she had just heard, Dart was lost. How could she tell this to the others? With a low snort, she turned to take flight… _

_…only to find two dragons behind her. _

"AH!"_ Dart yelped in alarm at the sight of her brothers. _"What are you two doing here?!"

"What are YOU doing here?!" _Pouncer growled back. _"If Father finds out you disobeyed him, you'll be in the Cave of Silence for a week!"

"All I wanted to know was what kind of matter would need my father's attention so bad!" _The elder Night Light snapped. _"If I'm going to be like him one day, I needed to know too!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" _Ruffrunner butted in. _"Let's go before Father notices we're gone!" _Before any of his siblings could retort, the youngest Night Light launched off the fungi formation, racing away back to the stone circle. With a sigh, Dart and Pouncer followed… _

…

Zephyr's POV

_"We made it back just in time. Father was pretty depressed, but when Dusk asked him about it, he just shrugged it off. Only after he left did I tell them what happened." _

"Did… did they take it okay?" I ask uneasily.

_"They grew nervous but settled down after a few days. We tried acting like the news never even happened… but when our training was complete and we ventured out into the surface world for the first time since our hatchling days… we couldn't deny it anymore." _

Nuffink swallows from behind me. "Did you… see a dead dragon?" he stammers.

_"No," _Twilight confirms. _"We saw something much worse. We saw an army, mobilizing with soldiers and those strange weapons Stormfly had told Father about. All three of us were absolutely frightened when we saw them." _

_"Because we knew all of dragon-kind was doomed if they weren't stopped," _Dawn says.

_"But there was only one problem…" _Dusk adds. _"We were hardly sure if they could be stopped at all." _

"Well, you're not the only ones who thought of that," I tell them. "When that army came to my home, attacked it without mercy and abducted my parents, I also wondered the same thing. So, in other words… it wasn't just your fight."

Twilight speaks up again. _"We couldn't face them directly, so we settled on disrupting their operations. Slowing them down. We began targeting islands holding their supplies, and we struck from the shadows. When we vanished, pretty much every human there was wondering what in the world had just happened." _

Nuffink and I gasp simultaneously. "The Western Markets!"

_"I… I beg your pardon?" _

"We were gathering allies of our own," I explain. "We went there to gather both information and to dwindle their supplies… and we found ourselves right in the middle of your raid."

_"You were there?!" _Dawn warbles in surprise.

"Yeah," Nuffink replies. "You probably didn't see us because of all the destruction you were bringing."

_"Well, Dart did tell us to get it done as quickly as we could, then leave without being spotted." _Dusk points out… before noticing the confused stares on me and Nuffink's faces. _"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"Dart?" I repeat, awfully confused. Who was Dart?

Dawn's eyes go wide. _"They don't know?" _

_"They're humans," _Twilight points out. _"Of course they don't know. They only call us by what name they've given us." _

"Um… can someone please explain?" I ask, completely lost.

The Night Lights all share a glance at each other, silently asking each other of their approval. Before long, Dawn speaks up.

_"What you call us… aren't our true names. Not by birth. You see, not long after our first meeting, we learned that dragons bonded to humans gained a second name that some grew attached to, our father among them. My hatchname is Pouncer. I was... a little playful in my younger years." _

Twilight steps forth. _"My name is Dart, the eldest and quickest thanks to all that training. It was those that allowed me to become the leader of the three of us." _

_"And I'm Ruffrunner," _Dusk finishes. _"I… tried to tell you that all those years ago, but you never got the message."_

"Oh," Nuffink whispers while I'm still left reeling. How do they think of the names I've given them? Have they… hated them? If they want me to call them by their real names, no matter how odd they sound, it's not gonna be easy.

"Well… I can call you by those names if you want," I begin. "But it's-"

_"Don't." _

Twilight's reply brings all of my thoughts to a halt. "What?"

The Night Light only stares at me calmly with a smile. _"I like Twilight." _

My mouth opens in shock. "Y-you do?"

_"Personally, Dusk isn't so bad either." _

_"Yeah, and Dawn sounds a little more… radiant, as your people say." _

"So… you all like those?" Nuffink asks, unable to believe what he's hearing.

_"You know it," _Dusk answers. My brother grins when he hears the compliment. "Heh! I knew Dusk was a good name for you!"

_"You did, huh? Well, so have I." _

Twilight barks something at her brother, silencing him. _"We can't spend too long down here, you know. We should probably head back up to the surface." _

"Yeah, fair enough." I agree, instantly climbing onto her back. Nuffink does the same to Dawn, and the three dragons spread their wings, taking off into the air.

The Night Lights are careful to not be spotted, flying between mushroom platforms, crystals, rocks, and anything else they can find. Nearby dragons just pass on without even giving the trio a glance, as if this was a normal thing for them. We fly through the caverns, past several fungi formations and stalagmites. When King Island comes into view again, we make our way towards another hole that will lead us to the Mushroom Forest.

But before we can enter, Twilight notices that Dawn is falling behind. She slowly flies to a stop until she's hovering. _"Is everything alright?" _she asks, concerned.

_"I… I need to know something," _Dawn says, flying down to a cliffside. The confused look on his face must mean something. Twilight and Dusk follow him down, landing and letting us dismount. As soon as my brother touches the ground, Dawn turns to him.

_"Nuffink, when you killed that human captain, I heard you say something that left me stunned. What was it again? 'I am nothing'?" _

Nuffink only stares back for a moment, dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah. Wh-why would you ask that?"

_"The question is, why would you? Do you… really believe that?" _Dawn croons to him.

"Oh, no. Not at all," my brother answers. "It's um, kind of a long story. You see, my name is based on that word."

_"For what reason?" _

"I'll tell you later, buddy. But for now, I only said that because he only told us we were all nothing to him, that he could kill us with ease."

_"While tangled in chains?" _

"Not the best thing to say, personally. He probably didn't want to admit his defeat."

_"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you say that?" _Dawn asks, still confused.

"Well, when most people hear my name…" my brother sighs. "…they always, _always, _mishear it as nothing. It's the most annoying thing in the world!"

_"But you can't possibly know that, can you?"_

Ignoring Dawn's query, Nuffink continues with a groan. "Alright, long story short, I said it because I thought it sounded awesome."

_"Not to me, it doesn't." _

"Come on, Dawn!" he groans again, and I sense a sliver of frustration in his tone. "How can you not get it? He said I was nothing, and my name is based on nothing, so I said I was nothing! It's a play on words, but that's not the-" With a heavy sigh, he stops himself and turns away, throwing his arms into the air. "Alright, you know what? Forget it. I'm not explaining it to you, okay? I'm done."

Dawn's apparently not finished yet. _"But why couldn't you just say your own name instead of nothing?" _

My brother's eyes snap open at that question. He whirls back around to face Dawn with an angry expression and…

"BECAUSE THEN IT WOULDN'T BE COOL!"

_COOL! _

_COOL! _

_COOL! _

_COOL! _

The last word from his scream echoes across the entire cavern, freezing us all in our tracks. Our eyes go wide, and Nuffink immediately slaps both hands over his mouth. The Night Lights look towards King Island… where many dragons are completely still.

None of us speak a word, and the Hidden World is silent. After a full ten seconds…

**(A/N: song resumes at 4:04 mark)**

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!

A chorus of dragons calls out, panicked and alarmed, echo throughout the caverns and rings in my ears. Winged shapes rise from the ground and fly off… right for us.

_"HIDE! QUICKLY!" _Twilight screeches, bounding off for another section of the cliff. Dawn and Dusk quickly follow after her, with Nuffink and I on their tails. Holding my brother's hand, I try to keep pace with them as the roars and cries of the dragons get closer and closer.

_"They're almost on us!" _Dusk cries. _"What do we do?!" _

Twilight looks lost, unable to calm her brother with a proper answer. From close by, Dawn pushes aside a large rock near a wall of stone and small crystals. Behind it is a medium-sized gap. He moves aside and calls for us.

_"In here! Come on, hurry!" _We waste no time making a break for it. My heartbeat is pulsing right through my body and my breath is in tired gasps. Nuffink is the first one to reach the gap when I let go of his hand. After scrambling inside, he scoots further inside to make room for me. Just as I squeeze myself in, the dragons soar overhead. The Night Lights scramble for cover, hiding from the alarmed flock.

The next few minutes consist of roars, both from the dragons and the air they gust up. Nuffink and I stay as quiet as we can, careful not to draw any more attention to ourselves. After a short while, the Hidden World goes silent again.

**(A/N: song ends)**

The Night Lights slowly move out from their hiding places and look around for any signs of more dragons. As they do so, I turn to my brother and lightly smack him on the arm.

"Ow!" he quietly hisses. "Zephyr, what was that for?"

"You know damn well what," I growl in reply, my eyes narrowed in anger. From seeing my response, Nuffink's eyes go wide when he realizes that was a stupid thing to say. Instead of replying to me, he gives out a sheepish grin that only Dad could have done.

From outside, I can quietly hear the Night Lights discussing whether it's safe or not to let us back out so we could leave. Dawn also blames himself for the incident but Dusk immediately calms him down. Twilight gives one final look around. She sees nothing and turns to call out to us…

…before the five of us all hear wingbeats.

The Night Lights turn to the direction of the noise, and they all go alert from fear. Dusk's ear flaps lower and he sinks to the ground. _"No, not him," _he whimpers. _"Anyone but him." _

"What is it? What do they see?" Nuffink whispers, but I shush him. "Stay back, Finky," I tell him. Ushering my little brother back, I peek out from the gap's opening as the wingbeats get closer.

_"Guys…" _Twilight says to her brothers. _"Let me handle the talking." _

_"Yeah. All you." _Dusk agrees nervously.

With a loud thud, a black-gray Thunderclaw lands on the cliff, directly in front of the Night Lights. Blue spots dot his wings and tail… and he does not look happy.

The dragon growls at the Night Lights… and emits a series of noises that sound like some kind of communication. I can make out low growling, scratches, and strange words that can't be pronounced by a human tongue. Dawn and Dusk take a cautious step back and Twilight holds her ground.

_"Yes, Bonesnarl," _Twilight answers him. _"There are humans down here." _

The Thunderclaw takes one step forward, looking Twilight in the eye. Another series of indescribable words rise from his reptilian throat. It's the most surreal thing I've ever heard. I've heard of people that can speak other languages from traders… but this sounds nothing like them. It's something… different. Something inhuman.

Twilight steels herself before calmly responding. _"They came from one ship." _

With a furious roar, Bonesnarl rams his head against the rock wall, close to where Nuffink and I are hiding. A quiet gasp escapes my throat, and Nuffink shivers from the impact. Tiny pebbles rain down onto us. Instinctively, I take my brother into my arms and hold him like a child. Outside, the other two Night Lights jump back in a slight panic.

The dragon language erupts from Bonesnarl's throat once again, only this time it's angrier and more vicious. It even makes Twilight flinch. As the words are bellowed out, Twilight stands firm and interrupts.

_"It was only two of them!" _she roars at the Thunderclaw. _"The rest died in the crash!" _

Bonesnarl's fury ceases, and he stares at the eldest Night Light in suspicion. Another phrase from the dragon language comes out of him, and from what I can make out, it's only one word.

_"Yes. Two of them. We know what happened the last time two humans were spotted here, but that won't happen again." _Twilight replies. Before she can say anything else, Bonesnarl stomps up to her and asks her something. When Twilight hears this, her ears perk up in alarm.

_"Uh, what are we doing here?" _

Bonesnarl tells her something else, presumably that was the question he had stated. Twilight's eyes move frantically, searching for an answer.

_"We, um, we were checking the shipwrecks near the Portal. Searching for survivors. At first, we came up with nothing, so we arrived here just to see many dragons in alarm." _

Bonesnarl interrupts her false story, asking her something else. Personally, I hardly believe he's buying this.

_"O-of course Father knows we're here! He sent us!" _

Bonesnarl pauses for a moment, glancing at each of the Night Lights. He still doesn't seem intrigued, but he says something to Twilight. I guess it was for her to continue, because that's what the Night Light does.

_"Right. Um, so anyway, me and my siblings started hunting for the humans that had made it here. So far, we don't know how they got in. But I assure you, they won't be getting out." _

Bonesnarl asks her two more words.

_"Yes. I promise you," _Twilight says, trying her best not to appear intimidated. _"In fact, we pinpointed the humans' location just before you arrived." _

Nuffink and I freeze up, our hearts no longer beating. She couldn't… she could never…

I catch Dusk's eye, and I notice his gaze is telling us something about Twilight. Telling us… to trust her.

Twilight turns to the small gap. _"They're in there." _

Just as he says that, Bonesnarl whirls his head in our direction. When I see his eyes, my body is flooded with terror. Nuffink softly whimpers and I hold him closer. Bonesnarl definitely noticed the gap, but he must not have seen us directly. With a growl, he takes one step towards the gap…

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _

He turns back to Twilight and growls again, more of the dragon language coming from his mouth.

_"Because you'll frighten them. And if they're scared, they won't come out for us to pick off."_

Curiously, the Thunderclaw withdraws, asking Twilight something.

_"Yes, we do have a plan. We know they're in there, but we can't get to them. And they know that. So they're going to stay in there for as long as they can. Until we're gone. Or at least… when they think we're gone." _

Bonesnarl tilts his head. He tells the Night Lights something else. Hearing this, Twilight smirks. _"Honestly, I'm glad you asked. We were just discussing how our plan would work out, and I think I got it." _

Bonesnarl stands back, saying two more words. The suspicion is faltering.

_"With pleasure," _Twilight answers. She turns back and calls to Dawn and Dusk, who run up to join her. They stand at the ready, eyes on their older sister.

_"Okay, here's how this is gonna work," _Twilight begins. _"Just like Father taught us, we stay out of sight and make no noises. That will make the humans think we've given up and left. They'll slowly emerge from their hiding place, looking around to make sure they're safe. And when they're a good distance away from their hiding place, we strike." _

Dawn smirks. _"Like rats and their burrows." _

_"Exactly. If we attack too soon, they'll scurry back inside and we won't have another chance. They'll know we'll be waiting." _

_"That's good, right?" _Dusk asks. _"They'll just starve to death in there." _

_"No. They'll need to come out eventually. We just need to catch them off-guard." _Twilight corrects him. _"On my signal, you two will spring out of hiding. Pouncer, you go for the male while Ruffrunner gets the female. You dispose of them quickly, understand?" _

_"Understood." _The two of them answer. Bonesnarl eyes each of them, rumbling something out.

_"Exactly. For this to work, you'll need to leave." _

Bonesnarl only stares at her for a short while before huffing. He says something to Twilight, presumably a compliment.

_"Father did teach us well, after all. This will be just like hunting on the surface." _

Bonesnarl grumbles and heads off to take flight. Before he leaves, he turns his head to Twilight and growls out one last thing.

_"Yes. We'll tell Father when he arrives down here. But until he does, we'll keep searching for any other humans." _

Bonesnarl keeps one eye on the Night Lights as he spreads his wings. After a dive off the cliff, he flaps them and flies off towards King Island. Right after he leaves, Twilight sighs in relief.

_"By the fates, I hate that dragon," _she grumbles.

_"Why did it have to be him?" _Dawn groans. _"Why couldn't it be one of those dragons that know the humans all too well? They would've just understood and let us go!" _

_"Yeah, like Stormfly," _Dusk says. _"But they're all back on the surface, recovering from that battle. Just why did it have to be him?" _

"What's so bad about him?" I quietly ask them, slipping out from the gap while making sure the coast is clear. Seeing that it is, I gesture for Nuffink to follow me.

_"Bonesnarl was once forced to fight in a dragon army," _Twilight explains. _"The human responsible for creating that army was defeated by your father long before you were born… but it toughened him. Normally, he grows calm around hatchlings, but he wants juveniles like us to be prepared for anything up there. Along with the rest of Father's friends, he helped train us… and it was the worst." _

_"He actually hurt us," _Dawn continues. _"There was just no going easy in his case. I remember getting a bruise on my side from when he charged at me." _

_"And you don't want to get him angry," _Dusk finishes as Nuffink brushes off any loose pebbles on him. _"And that's a really hard thing to do." _

_"And thanks to that little antic of yours, you were almost discovered," _Twilight growls at my brother. _"You were lucky we were there to direct attention away from you, and now we need to leave." _

She prowls right up to Nuffink with serious eyes._ "And this time, no loud noises or sudden movements. Are we clear?" _

Nuffink swallows nervously and nods. "Crystal."

Twilight is taken aback and she looks around. _"What do the crystals have to do with this?" _

"I'm saying yes," Nuffink quickly summarizes. "And while this place is beautiful, I agree with getting out of here."

…

The Caldera's waterfalls thunder on as the Night Lights rocket out into the sky. They weave between the towering ice formations, soaring back towards the sea stacks where everyone waits for us. Our parents and friends are already expecting us, with proud looks on their faces.

_"You five have prevented a great catastrophe upon both of our species," _Toothless tells us with pride as Nuffink and I dismount. _"And yet it has taken its toll on us. Just like Grimmel all those years ago, this was another example that coexistence is not yet possible." _

_"We understand, Father," _Twilight agrees. _"But this enemy wasn't just seeking to wipe us out but to destroy all that remember us. If it weren't for our friends from so long ago, those weapons would've finished us." _

_"And those weapons must not be allowed to be used for that purpose," _the Light Fury speaks. _"I do not know if there are other humans that possess such tools of destruction, but if they do, they must not end us all with it." _

"They were like nothing we've ever seen," Nuffink admits. "Honestly, I wasn't sure we would ever get our parents back and defeat a seemingly unstoppable enemy… and if it wasn't for my sister, none of us would be here right now."

I knew he was right deep inside me. Looking back on everything, I remember one more story that echoes across my people to this day: the story of how my father went from social outcast to a respected hero. This whole thing was just some sort of test for me, to see if I could live up to the expectations he left behind for me. And I had passed.

**(A/N: Romantic Flight – HTTYD score)**

"This… this has really been a hard journey for me," I begin, with all of my friends and family listening in. "Even since before the Shieldbreaker attacked us, my story had started the same way my father's did. For most of his life, he was treated like he didn't exist. That he was scrawny and weak, and that he could never be a true Viking. But for me, a single tradition seemed to determine my fate: that I could never be my father's true successor. That the role of leadership would pass on to my brother.

But when the Shieldbreaker came, so did the chance to prove myself. Like most paths, it was never easy. I went through many failures just like he did. I gained new friends and allies, while old memories of the past were extinguished and fading. I knew this was something my father and his old team would never be able to defeat… so it was time for someone else to step up.

I led us all against an enemy that wanted nothing more than the extinction of the dragons and to erase the past for good. I knew the risks of what I was about to do, but I went with it anyway. The title of Chieftess has been forever slipping in and out of my reach, but I haven't given up on receiving it. But… if what I accomplished today isn't enough… if my people just ignore what I did for them, for my family and for the entire tribe… then it's all over."

All I hear now is the wind gently blowing around me. The gusts and soft howls I hear seem to share my uncertainty like it knows all too well.

"You know, Zephyr…" Spikelout sheepishly admits. "I don't think anyone else could have done what you did, even your old man. When he was gone and left our tribe leaderless, you just shoved that tradition aside and ignored any objections we had. You always got up from any blow we threw at you."

"And that's what all heroes do," a new voice speaks up. I turn to see who has spoken, and my eyes light up when I recognize him.

"Osvif…"

The same imprisoned Hooligan I had encountered during my attempted rescue mission steps out from the crowd. "I, um… I told you I'd come back." I say nervously.

"And you did. You didn't manage to save everyone… but you saved most of us. Only a few of the prisoners died during the attack." Osvif informs me. "What you did was reckless… but I think that's what everyone would expect from Hiccup's daughter."

I can only crack a smile at that, brushing a few strands of hair from my face. "Y-yeah, but-"

"But you still didn't give up, even you were at your weakest. You recovered, inspired us to continue onwards and defeat this foe for good. And that us why you'll be a great Chieftess."

My heart stops beating and my breath catches in my throat. "You… you accept me…?"

"Oh, not just me," Osvif corrects me, gesturing out to the nearby crowd. Each Viking I see in there… has their eyes on me and smiling. "Everyone does. I heard them talking about it earlier… and I think it's best for us all if you take your dad's place."

It was finally here. That title was now within my reach. And this time, it won't get away from me again. I can hardly believe it myself.

There's no denying it. I'm going to be Berk's next leader, probably the first Chieftess not by marriage, when my father decides to step down. Before I can stop myself… I throw myself into Osvif's arms, taking him (and everyone else) completely by surprise.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"No, Zephyr," he replies calmly. "Thank _you_."

Those words, not just his but the same ones my father had spoken to me, spread a feeling of warmth throughout my whole body. I pull back, wiping away a lone tear of happiness. After I sigh in relief, something rests against my right shoulder.

That something is Twilight's foreleg, who stares at me in appreciation and comfort. Chuckling to myself, I lightly scratch my Night Light under her chin. Her eyes go wide in surprise… and she collapses, earning a smile from me and my brother while she rumbles in delight.

"See? What did I tell you?" Adrian asks me. "Animal companion. You're definitely a princess."

The Night Lights all stare at me in confusion, and I can feel a slight hint of embarrassment. With a sheepish smile, I dismiss them and turn to Adrian. "Uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what is it?" the former renegade asks, walking up to me. Out of the corner of my eye, Nuffink looks like he knows what's about to happen. By his side, Dawn is completely oblivious, as are the other two Night Lights.

"Hold out your hand," I tell him. He does so without hesitation, but he looks somewhat lost. "Alright, but I don't really see how this-GAK!"

In one swift movement, I grab his wrist with a firm grip and twist it to the side. His face cringes up in pain, and my eyes narrow in irritation. I can almost see tears forming in his own eyes from the agony. Leaning in close, I speak slowly and commandingly so that he gets the message.

"I. Am. Not. A. Princess."

I spin around and slam my left foot right into his chest, releasing my tight grip on his wrist as I do so. He hits the grass with the wind knocked from his lungs, moaning in pain and clutching his hand. My friends and family all laugh in amusement.

"That's my girl," I hear Mom compliment me. I turn and wink at her before Adrian points to me. "N…Not only do you have your mother's eyes…" he groans weakly. "You've got her grip, too. Ow…"

"Well, he's not wrong," Nuffink chuckles, lightly elbowing me in the side. With a smirk, I wrap an arm around his neck, pull him towards me and ruffle up his hair. "Ah! Hey! Stop that!" he shouts, shoving me away.

"Remember, Finky," I laugh. "You'll always be my baby brother." He only crosses his arms and sighs. Eguala takes Adrian's hand and helps him up, and someone clears their throat behind me. I turn around to see the proud faces of my parents. Noticing their gaze, Nuffink quickly readjusts his hair and stands at attention.

"Zephyr…" Dad begins, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Right now, I feel like I'm back at the moment where I had defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast, driving them away from Berk. Back then, your grandmother told me that my father was every bit as proud as she was. Well… your mother and I feel the same way for you right now. And I want you to know that your grandfather would be very proud of you two if he was with us today."

I briefly hesitate, wondering if I should tell Dad about what happened on the flagship. About when I saw my grandpa reencouraging me to keep fighting from Valhalla. But I decide not to. It's best that he stays with us in our memories…

"You've come so far, Zeph," Mom tells me with a smile. "I'm so happy to see all that you've become now. What I see in you now, I've seen in your dad from all those years ago. I'm happy to know that you're growing to be just like him."

"But that stubbornness and strength?" Dad says, turning to Mom. "That was all you. I couldn't have given her that even if I tried."

"Aw, c'mere." Mom sighs, pulling him in close and planting a sweet kiss on his lips as their eyes close. The sight of it makes me smile… but only for so long.

"Gods, you guys," I chuckle while Nuffink clears his throat from behind me. "We're right here."

My parents move away from each other, loving smiles on their faces. Before anyone can give their thanks to me, Dawn breaks the small silence.

_"What's wrong with your face?" _

We turn to see Nuffink flushed a bright pink, his eyes lit up in horror when he sees us. "Wha? Uh, nothing! It's nothing!" he stammers in embarrassment, trying to look away from us and hide his blushing.

_"You mean it's yourself?" _the Night Light asks him.

"No! I-ugh!" he moans in annoyance. Our parents and I only giggle at the dorkiness that Dad gave my little brother.

Toothless silences us all with a low bark, calling his children and mate to attention. The rest of us head up to him so that our two families stand before him. Nuffink quietly clears his throat again, the blush beginning to fade.

_"The day is won, and the greatest threat to both worlds has been vanquished. The weapons that threaten our existence is no more, and the dragons are safe… for now. But this war has taken its toll on both our races. Several of my friend's allies, a great warrior among them, now lie slain by the Shieldbreaker's blades. While for my kind, many of us were killed by their destructive might."_ At these words, Dusk hangs his head in sadness. Just like me and Nuffink, the Night Lights must have had childhood friends, too. But unlike us, not all of their friends made it out alive.

_"And the greatest strike against us was what the humans call 'the Reckoning'. Because of its power, a great guardian now lies fallen, leaving only a dangerous few left in existence. May they never be forgotten." _Toothless finishes, pausing to hang his head low in respect.

He turns to the Night Lights, who stand firm before their father. _"My children… you have done well. Years of preparing you for the surface world have proven to be your greatest strength, as well as your teamwork. But the three of you still have much to learn, so your training is not yet complete. For now, however, I have made my decision." _

_"Father?" _Twilight asks, bewildered. _"A-are you saying…?" _

_"Yes. You are free to traverse the surface world as you wish, as long as you remember what you have been taught." _

_"Yes! Alright!" _The Night Lights cheer, only to be silenced by another of Toothless' grunts. The moment they stand at attention again, Toothless turns to me and Nuffink.

_"As for you two, you have proven yourselves to be just as capable as your parents, just as I remember them. Strong. Willing. Refusing to back down and believing in what is right. For this, we thank you. Not just me and my family… but all of dragon-kind. Do you promise to protect us and our home for the rest of your lives, and hide us from those who would stop at nothing to extinguish our flame from the world?" _

Nuffink and I share a proud glance… and we nod at each other. "We promise," we answer simultaneously. Toothless smiles at us before directing his gaze to me. _"Very well. Then may the wind carry you forward… Savior of Two Worlds." _

The Alpha throws his head skyward, emitting a thunderous victory roar into the sky. His three offspring and mate join in, and so does the rest of the dragons. My heart just about melts with excitement from the sound of the combined roars… and I throw myself into Dad's arms as Nuffink does the same to Mom. Soon, all four of us are wrapped in a family embrace.

Gods, I want to remember this day for the rest of my life.

**(A/N: song ends) **

"Uh… I hate to be a mood-killer…"

My family moves apart, turning to see our friends, both old and new. Snuffnut is scratching his head in confusion. "…but all of our ships were destroyed during the battle. Just how are we supposed to get home now?"

We don't answer. Neither of us does. Instead, Dad smirks as he turns to his old Night Fury friend. Mom turns to Stormfly, and I look in the direction of the Night Lights. The three dragons perk up when they understand our intentions. Looking me right in the eye, Twilight huffs to signal that she's ready.

With a determined smile, I turn to face everyone again. All eyes are on me as I step forward, ready to deliver my suggestion.

"I might have an idea…"

**(A/N: Next: freedom, being one with the wind, and coming home **

**Bonus points if you caught that GOT reference.)**


	16. Coming Home

**(A/N: Where No One Goes- ft. Moa Antonia (Orchestral Arrange) – YouTube user Cloudjumper)**

"WOOOOHOOOOO!"

Twilight rockets across the ocean's surface at top speed, skimming across the water. Sea dragons erupt from the blue depths and slam back down, nearly showering us with droplets. The Night Light tilts her body from side to side, weaving her way around them.

The entire world around me looks like it's the one moving fast, not me and Twilight. Everything zooms past in the blink of an eye and the wind roars in my ears. And the whole time, the smile on my face doesn't fade in the slightest.

Twilight flaps her wings harder, rising upwards towards a place I had never been to for nine years. A place of gray and white… but nothing sad or upsetting about them. To me, they were everything but sad and upsetting. To me, they held my dearest memory within them.

Right as we reach somewhere high up, Twilight bursts forward with another inward thrust of her wings. She flies across and around the clouds, and I lean my body from side to side to match my movements with hers. My dragon even flies straight through a cloud, surprising me at the sudden moisture that follows.

Tucking her wings in, Twilight spins around as fast as she can while I hold on tight with all the strength I could muster. The wind howls again, almost sounding suspenseful…

…until Twilight's wings spread open and her body is upside down. Opening our sky-blue eyes, we both whoop and roar in joy as we freefall. Twirling around again, Twilight catches herself on another wind current and soars even higher.

We fly right through another batch of clouds, and they greet us with their warmth and moisture. With a laugh, I spread my arms out and run my fingers through them, relinquishing myself in their touch.

I was back. After being gone from this place for nine years, I was finally back. I felt like I was home. Like this is where I truly belonged. Even my very name was part of the sky. I was part of the very breezes that blew past me.

Twilight barks something at me, and I grip her tightly to tell her I'm ready. Acknowledging this, she swoops upward into an upside-down loop… and dives down to the water below with wings tucked in.

I can't even remember if I had screamed with thrill on our way down. If I did, the howl of the wind must have drowned me out. Right as we near the water, Twilight dips her wing in and flies around, making a circle from the trail she leaves behind. Her wing leaves the water and, remembering how I felt up in the clouds, climbs back up.

She bursts through the cover of one cloud and swoops around another, my arms spread out like a bird… no, like a dragon as we soar through the air. I remember that Grandma had once told Dad that this was what it was like to be a dragon.

And I love it.

I start thinking about what Twilight should do next. Maybe another loop-de-loop or a dive, or perhaps a short glide so we can catch our breath…

…and that's when I hear it.

That song. That beautiful, wonderful song that played for my ears only. The song of the wind. The song I've never heard for nine years.

Those lovely tunes, gusts, and breezes fill my ears… and a small tear trickles down my face before being scattered into the clouds. Twilight must have noticed this because she suddenly slows down and turns to me with a concerned look.

"D-do you hear it?" I whisper joyfully. Her confused expression is enough for an answer; no words needed. "The song," I reply. "The song the wind sang to me when I was just a little girl. When I flew for the first time. It's... it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You wouldn't remember it… you were too busy trying to keep up with your siblings."

Twilight warbles something comforting to me, and I touch her cheek. "But I need to ask you something, bud," I plead happily. "I…I don't want to forget this. And I don't think you want to either. So, please… make us remember this."

Twilight coos to me with a warm look in her eyes… and flies deeper into the clouds. I spread my arms out again, flapping them like wings every time Twilight does. I'm not sure if she notices this and accepts it or she doesn't, but I don't care. This is just another way of believing… that we're one.

I stare into the blue abyss above me and the blue abyss below me. If I had a favorite color… this would definitely be it.

Just then, a voice whispers out to me. No, wait. It's more like… the past is whispering out to me.

_"You know, there's one maneuver that your dad is particularly fond of. He did it all the time with Toothless." _

_"What's that?" _

_"It's called the trust fall. When a rider and his dragon are up high enough, the rider slips off his dragon's back and freefalls to the ground or water below. If the bond between him and his dragon is strong, the dragon will fly down and catch him before he hits the ground." _

_"Can we do that?" _

_"Maybe not yet. You're not ready, Zeph." _

I can feel the same sensation I had back then. Wonder. Amazement. Happiness.

I look down at the ocean below me, lost in thought. Maybe after everything I've done… perhaps I am ready. But after being apart for so long, is the bond between me and Twilight really the same?

Well, only one way to find out.

I close my eyes, listening to only the wind and the song it sings just for me. I take a deep breath, hold my arms out to the side…

…and slowly slip off Twilight's back, releasing myself from everything.

**(song pauses)**

…

Twilight's POV

Most of the time my brothers and I had ventured out into the world above, it was only under the cover of darkness with only the moon to guide us. To be out at day needs some getting used to… and I think it won't take long.

Seeing Zephyr all happy and joyful up here with me… I've never seen her like this before. After all, she's only been up here once, as far as I could tell, and she's been longing to do so once again. Like a dragon with injured wings. She seems to enjoy the sky so much, it wouldn't surprise me if she was part dragon.

_"Nine years, you said?"_ I ask her, gently gliding among the clouds. _"Boy, I can hardly imagine going nine years without getting airborne, let alone nine days. You know… I think the two of us have something in common. Our fathers were heroes of their respective species, and not just by leadership. They did great things, both together and separate, and I think we can do just the same. What do you think, Zephyr?"_

I'm only met with silence, which makes me slow down a bit. Perhaps she's distracted by everything around us… or is she simply fantasizing of what else we could do up here?

_"Zephyr? Hello?"_ I ask, turning my head to look over my shoulder…

…and see nothing but my own backside.

In a fraction of a second, fear courses through my entire body. My blue eyes shoot open and my scales tingle in panic. Acting on its own, my head whips around the area until I look right down… and I see her.

She's falling. Fast.

_"NO!" _

I tuck my wings in and scream through the sky, diving like a predator about to ambush its prey. But instead of being driven by hunger and adrenaline, I'm driven by panic, fear, and an urge to not let Zephyr smash into the deep, cold sea. My eyes sting from the rush of the wind I'm flying against. My front talons open wide when I get closer and closer, ready to snatch her up as soon as I can…

…but wait. If she's in danger, why isn't she flailing around and screaming her lungs out? The fear inside me now dwindling, I let myself fall until I'm just right next to her. And what I see almost takes whatever breath I have left away.

Zephyr's eyes are closed, a small smile on her face as her hair whips around. Her arms are spread open gracefully like a pair of wings, and she slowly spins herself around in the air.

She's not in danger. She's… calm. Happy.

Have… have I underestimated how she feels about being up here? Up where no worries or troubles can ever find you? Do humans ever wish they can get away from stuff too?

If they do… then maybe I need to as well.

Mimicking her as best as I can, I close my eyes and hold my wings out, letting go of any control my body has on the sky…

…

Zephyr's POV

I feel weightless.

Not only am I falling, I feel like I'm rising or just floating in the air. Maybe a little bit of both. This feels… amazing.

Is this what Dad did all the time when he and Toothless went exploring? When they had absolutely nothing to worry about? Because up here… there's nothing that needs my attention.

I'm at peace like there's nothing that can distract or ruin me. I'm not falling… I'm flying. And I've missed it so much.

The wind sings for me throughout my descent. My name rushes through the currents and the Valkyries from above watch over. I am one with the wind itself…

I open my eyes to marvel at the blue and gray colors all around me… and I immediately notice Twilight. She's freefalling too, with eyes closed peacefully. Her wings are tucked in, keeping her at terminal velocity. My heart warms up when I take in the sight. Maybe she has the same feelings I do about being up here… and it's nice to know I'm not alone.

Twilight's sapphire orbs meet mine, and I smile gleefully at her while my hair whips at my face. Intrigued by this, Twilight tilts her head to the side and mimics the smile as best as she can. She gives me a gummy grin with her tongue flapping wildly in the breeze. The sight makes me laugh in amusement.

**(song resumes)**

The calm motion of the ocean waves out of the corner of my sky-blue eyes, I turn myself around and Twilight moves towards me. Her front talons latch onto my shoulders carefully, and we both plummet down to the water. She doesn't carry me off just yet, but rather waits until I say so.

The water now closing in fast, I spread my arms open gracefully…

…and Twilight does the same, opening her wings and catching a wind current. The two of us are jolted from our freefall and transitioned into a glide, soaring over the water's surface. Whooping in joy, I lean my arms to the right, and Twilight turns in that direction. She mimics my movements, granting me the belief that I really am flying without her here. She's letting me live my wildest dream.

If only it could stay that way forever…

"YEEEEHAAAAA!"

The shrill voice of my little brother pierces the silence as he zooms by on Dawn, the Night Light almost a white blur. And his timing couldn't be better. Right ahead of us are a series of rocks and sea stacks jutting out of the ocean. I look up to Twilight as she looks down at me… and we both smile.

In a quick movement, Twilight spins around and throws me into the air. With a delighted laugh, I land on her back and we shoot off towards the sea stacks. Noticing his sister's speed and intentions, Dawn sees what's coming as a challenge. And so does Nuffink, for he shoots me a competitive glare.

We fly through the sea stacks like we've done it a hundred times before. Twilight and Dawn weave between them, spin through holes carved through them and leap off flat ones to give themselves an extra speed boost. After passing through one stone ring, Dawn loops around to pass through it again. Nuffink even leaps off his back to run alongside him when he approaches a long, grassy strip, jumping off and letting him catch him when the path ends.

But that's all nothing compared to what tricks Twilight and I have in store. Twilight flies around the base of one sea stack, tucks in her wings to fit through a tight space and flies underneath a bridge of rock and grass. As she does, I stand on her back and jump off, rolling onto the grass and breaking into a run.

Twilight jumps off several small rocks and dives behind another sea stack while I cling one arm to the side of a rock wall, running on it with practiced athleticism. I leap across the water to another sea stack and quickly climb to the top. Pausing for only two seconds to catch my breath, I sprint ahead and backflip off the edge, with Twilight catching me as she passes around.

"YEAH!" I cheer, punching the air in excitement. Dawn flies in on our right and Nuffink… well, he looks like the happiest boy in the world, hollering in joy…

**(song ends)**

…before a sudden wave takes Dawn by surprise and swallows him up!

I gasp, my eyes darting to the ocean…

…and the water bursts, the Night Light erupting from the water and spinning around to shake the water off him. Nuffink, being unprepared, is completely disoriented and dizzy from what had just happened. With a moan, he slips off Dawn's back.

A black blur swoops in to snatch him up, the dragon soaring along the water's edge ahead of us. Surprised at how quick Dusk had gained speed, Dawn and Twilight share a glance… and take off after him.

It takes some effort for Dusk's brother and sister to catch up to him, so the youngest Night Light briefly slows down to give them a chance. Once Dawn is close enough, Dusk swoops and loops above him, dropping a now-fully awake Nuffink onto his back. His state of confusion makes me laugh like a little girl, which makes him scowl at me in return…

…before two more streaks, one black and one white, speed past us, taking the Night Lights off guard. As Twilight tries to keep herself stable and airborne, a shrill squawk makes us all turn.

On the back of her old dragon friend, Mom approaches us with a warm smile on her face. "Well, what are you kids waiting for?" she asks cheerfully as Stormfly chirps at us. "See if you can keep up with your dad!" She glances at the Night Lights. "And mom…"

She didn't need to say any more. Without a slight moment of hesitation, Twilight, Dawn and Dusk all shoot off to where Toothless and the Light Fury are flying as fast as they can. Nuffink and I hold on tightly, both of us amazed by the sudden burst of speed.

Our three dragons don't make catching up to their parents boring, though. Dusk dives into the ocean and resurfaces, holding a fish in his mouth that he swallows in seconds. Dawn shoots into the sky and zips through the clouds, his white scales making him blend in with them. As for Twilight, she goes top speed, skimming across the water as my eyes narrow in adrenaline-fueled lust.

Above us, Toothless and the Light Fury slow down and glide side-by-side, staring at each other's eyes calmly. Normally, I wouldn't want to ruin their little moment… but Twilight is done waiting. She lets out a sharp bark, calling her siblings to her side. Dawn and Dusk fly into the tri-formation again, eyes on Twilight and awaiting further instructions from their eldest sister and leader.

Glancing up at her parents, Twilight roars a command. Acknowledging this, Dawn and Dusk shoot upwards, Nuffink whooping as his Night Light soars. I pat Twilight on the cheek, and she chases after her siblings.

Dusk zooms past Toothless' left side from below while Dawn spirals past the Light Fury's right side. Both adult Furies, my dad among them, are taken by surprise by the Night Lights' sudden appearance… before Twilight shoots up in front of them both.

Looping around with a twirl added into the mix, Twilight hovers to a stop in front of her parents. She locks eyes with her father and I do the same to mine.

And what I see on his face… that proud smile about how far I've gone in life… I couldn't be happier.

…

Hiccup's POV

I was so proud of my little girl.

Zephyr hadn't always loved dragons from the start, but it was how dedicated she was to them that I admired. Was it really only nine years ago she touched the sky for the first time? It feels only like yesterday…

As for Twilight, she was only a small baby when my family last saw her, along with her brothers. Now, she reminds me of my first days with Toothless. Young. Wild. And full of energy. I know my old bud feels just as proud of her as I do for my own daughter.

With a cheerful bark from Twilight and a delighted laugh from Zephyr, the duo turn and speed into the clouds. Not wanting to keep them waiting, I look at Toothless, who's smiling at me gleefully.

Just like old times, indeed.

After a reassuring pat, Toothless and I dash forward through the clouds, where Zephyr and Twilight had just gone into. I can barely see the Night Light's figure beating her wings as hard as he can…

…and when we emerge from the clouds, she's nowhere to be seen.

Toothless perks up in surprise, looking around wildly. Realizing what's happening, he coos in relief and, in a playful motion, moves over to a small cloud and peeks inside.

"Oh ho, you wanna hide from us, huh?" I chuckle, also realizing the situation. "Well, not for long, little lady!"

Both of us look everywhere we can in this game. Above clouds, below clouds, even right in them. The memories of me playing hide-and-seek with little Zephyr rise to the surface, and I smile. I can almost hear her stifled giggles as I called out to her, desperately trying not to give herself away…

WHOOSH!

Something blows past us from behind, followed by another set of giggles. It still sounds the same after all these years…

Turning around, Toothless flies in the direction the blur sped off…

But another whoosh makes us turn around again. My daughter chuckles again as she vanishes into the white, fluffy clouds. With a laugh of his own, Toothless takes off after them. If I had to guess, he had done this before with his kids… and I don't think he ever tires of it.

He speeds into the clouds, eyes peeled for his daughter. At first, there doesn't seem to be any sign of her anywhere… until a winged shadow can be seen up ahead. Tucking in its wings, the shadow dives back down to the sea. I can hear more of Zephyr's laughter from here, and it makes my heart melt.

Toothless doesn't hesitate, as he immediately chases after Twilight. The Night Light is already back at the water's edge, skimming across the surface with Toothless hot on her tail. Toothless makes a move to dive down to the ocean, but a purple blast to his right causes him to stop.

Just before the blast fades, a black blur speeds right through and completely vanishes from sight. Toothless and I watch carefully for any sign of Dusk…

…but he reappears to our left and barks at us, taking us both by surprise. With a dragon chuckle, he veers off towards his mother. With a smile of his own, Toothless continues flying after Twilight. Quickly matching the Night Light's speed, my old friend gets neck-and-neck with her in no time.

This is perfect. The eyes of one generation turn to meet the eyes of another. There's no denying the happiness in all four of us. And out of all of us, Zephyr looks the most excited. The two dragons slowly decrease their speeds to a light cruise, calmly gliding alongside each other.

"I…" Zephyr begins, her voice almost cracking. "I never thought I'd get to do this again."

With a warm smile creeping across my face, I nod to her. "Neither did I."

Toothless suddenly perks up, an idea forming in his head. He glances back to me, that familiar gaze telling me all I needed to know. "You wanna see something cool, Zeph?" I call to my daughter. I see her eyes widen in fascination, almost like my own eyes whenever I noticed something interesting. She nods without further thought, eager to see what it is.

Briefly accelerating to get ahead of Twilight, Toothless speeds across the water to gain the proper momentum. As soon as the time is perfect, my Night Fury spirals upward, a column of water rising alongside him. At the peak of his twirl, Toothless unfurls his wings in the blink of an eye…

…and the water is flung out in a torrent of drops. It starts to fall in every direction like rain, and some of it even plops onto an awestruck Twilight and Zephyr. Their blue eyes can't look away from the falling water drops conjured by that trick. "Wow…"

And it's not just them that noticed. Dawn, Dusk, and Nuffink all approach us with similar bewildered expressions. With an eager warble, Dusk dives down to the water in an effort to copy his father's movements. After zipping across the water, he quickly rises while taking a bunch of water with him. Gracefully, the young dragon spreads his wings open…

…but only small drops are flung out while the rest drip from his body. Seeing the result, Dusk hangs his head in disappointment and croons sadly. Flying up to his little brother, Dawn coos encouragingly to support him. He might not have nailed it the first time, but he could get it with a little practice.

"That was awesome, Dad!" Nuffink shouts with excitement. Pleased at my son's reaction, I smile at him. "Thanks, Nuff."

"Gods, it feels like forever since we last did this," Zephyr breathes out. "I'm… I'm so happy that we are."

"Me too," I answer before more winged shapes catch my attention. All of my friends and allies among the backs of dragons, some they've bonded with, others they've just hitched rides with. "And not just for you guys. But for everyone. To have my generation relive their treasured memories, and for yours to experience similar ones. This really was a great idea."

"And it was also the only idea," Astrid adds as she, Stormfly and the Light Fury join up with us. "But I like it nonetheless."

"Then… I suppose we all do, then." Zephyr says. With a playful smirk, she turns to her brother and Dawn. "Hey! Race you the rest of the way?"

Nuffink's eyes go wide at first… but then narrow into competitiveness. "Oh, you're on, sis!"

"Alright, then…" Zephyr grins. "On three?"

"On three."

The three Night Lights all line up alongside each other on Twilight's command. Nuffink tenses up in anticipation as Zephyr counts down…

"Three!"

Twilight zooms off instantly and Nuffink's expression goes from ready to stunned. "HEY! You're not supposed to- oh forget it!" he groans, urging Dawn after his sister with Dusk following shortly. That earns a series of laughs from me and Astrid and, with a glance and loving smile for memory's sake, fly off across the ever-reaching ocean.

…

Zephyr's POV

Alright, "rest of the way" seemed like an exaggeration or something like that. Turns out racing across miles and miles of open water is a little tiring after a while. With our parents and all the others behind us from several meters, the Night Lights fly close together in their tri-formation.

_"Remind me where we're going again,"_ Twilight says, disinterested. From what I can tell, she sounds bored. "We're going to my home," I explain. "All of our ships from the battle were completely wrecked, so this is the only way. And there are a lot of people on New Berk who are expecting me to return with the Chief and Chieftess."

_"That's great…"_ Twilight adds in boredom. Before I can add something else to cheer her up… her ears suddenly perk up. _"Wait, what did you just say?"_

I blink once in confusion. "Uh, we're going home?"

_"No." _

"All of our ships were destroyed?"

_"After that!"_

"There are a lot of people on New Berk who are-"

_"New Berk… New Berk…"_ Twilight mumbles to himself. _"Why does that sound…"_

"Twilight? You okay, buddy?" I ask, my heart aching to know what's going on.

_"Huh? I'm fine, I'm fine! Just… tired, that's all."_

I sigh, patting her on the side of her face. "Well… can't say I blame you. The whole majority of our strength was all it took to win. But don't worry, we're almost there."

_"Yeah…"_

…

Twilight's POV

New Berk.

New Berk.

Father must have told me about that place. If he was right, it was where Hiccup and his friends relocated to after their most dangerous enemy attacked and burned down the original Berk, their home, to the ground. It was supposed to be temporary… but it became permanent.

I hardly remember anything about it… so why does it sound so familiar?

A light mumble from Ruffrunner grabs my attention. Turning to my younger brother, something about him causes a ripple in my mind…

His eyes are slowly closing, reopening and closing again. He's going to fall asleep in mid-flight because of either the race or the long journey. Noticing this, Pouncer moves in close to him and looks up to Nuffink. With his front talons, he places them over his head. Getting the message, the young human boy covers his ears as Pouncer opens his mouth…

RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRGGGHH!

_"AAAH!"_ Ruffrunner screams, jolted awake by Ruffrunner's roar. Our brother bursts out into laughter as Ruffrunner regains control and awareness of his surroundings, realizing what's going on. _"Don't DO that!"_

I turn towards the clouds, staring into the white as we pass through one of them. The very sight of what has just happened… it makes me feel… odd…

…

_We emerge from out of the cloud, our tiny wings flapping as hard as they could. His eyes completely shut, Ruffrunner goes limp and plummets to the ocean below. With a startled squeak, Pouncer dives after him and grabs him by the back leg. Lifting him high enough, he tosses him back into the air. Now fully awake, Ruffrunner flaps his wings to readjust his course. I warn him not to conk out again, just as my blue eyes catch sight of a strange, tall rock in the distance… _

…

"Twilight? Hello? Can you hear me, girl?"

Zephyr's voice snaps me back to attention. What that just was… what that vision was would have to wait. _"Yeah,"_ I answer. _"Yeah, I hear you. What is it?" _

Zephyr only looks ahead of herself, a delighted smile on her face. "We're home."

_"Home?"_ I look to where her gaze rests… and I see it.

The rock. The very tall rock from what I had just experienced back there. Seeing it sends a pulsating feeling through my mind… like I've seen it before.

_"So… that right there,"_ Ruffrunner says, breaking the silence. _"That's your home?"_

Zephyr chuckles while Nuffink nods. "Yep."

_"It looks rather… tall. And… not to mention familiar."_

I only remain quiet, feeling Zephyr adjust herself while my eyes never leave that large island. Something was up about that place. Something that… beckoned to me.

Just what had happened here? And why does it connect with me and my brothers?

…

Zephyr's POV

Familiar? What does he mean, familiar?

I stare at Dusk with a curious expression. The Night Light only stares transfixed at the shape of New Berk… as if studying it. Do… do they know this place?

_"Your main form of transit are those boats, right?"_ Dawn asks curiously. _"That place must be huge; how do you even get up there?"_

"On dragon-back, it was easy," I explain to him. "But after my dad sent them away and the tribe settled in, we developed a pulley system to allow ships in and out of the village."

_"And you said this place was attacked by those 'Shieldbreaker' people you spoke of,"_ Dusk adds._ "How did they get up there?"_

"Grappling hooks, if I had to guess. They're the only things I could think of that could get them up to the village. Whole battalions must have climbed them. Maybe… maybe in case it happens again, some of our people can cut them before invaders can reach the village."

_"That's not such a bad idea,"_ Dusk remarks, impressed. _"No wonder your father's proud of you. You have his talent."_

I sigh happily and smile. "Thanks, Dusk."

"Alright, who's in for coming in to land before I get even more homesick?" Nuffink asks us. While the Night Lights (namely Twilight) all stay silent while examining New Berk's form, I immediately nod in reply.

"It's time for everyone to be reacquainted with a time that must not be forgotten…"

…

On New Berk, little Erik and a group of small children gathered around a lone storyteller a few years older than them. In front of him lay two small wooden sculptures: one of Hiccup and Toothless, the other of the Bewilderbeast.

"The Bewilderbeast brought forth its mighty ice blast, and our hero had no time to escape!" the older child announced, readying a light blue hornless helmet with ice-like structures drawn on it. "A scream rang out as Hiccup was swallowed up by the ice! Toothless dove in to save him, only to get trapped himself!"

The storyteller slammed the helmet down, covering the sculpture of Hiccup and Toothless. The other children, Erik among them, gasped in horror. "That's… terrible!" he stammered.

"Did… did they die?" A young boy asked nervously.

"That was a question many of the villagers were saying themselves," the storyteller explained. "A dreadful silence fell over the people of Berk, and a sinister grin broke out over the ghastly face of Drago Bludvist."

"Booo!" the kids shouted in unison, despising the long-gone villain.

"That Dargo Bloody Fist is a mean man!" a girl snapped.

"Indeed he was," the older child sighed for dramatic effect. "While the evil tyrant rejoiced in his victory, the villagers believed that all hope was lost. That Drago would destroy and conquer them all now that his nemesis was vanquished. But before they could mourn their fallen chief's son… a blue glow shone from the ice."

The storyteller watched the kids' faces go from sadness to awe, the same way the villagers had done when they saw the glow themselves. "The blue glow got brighter… and brighter… and brighter until…"

The older child grabbed the helmet and threw it aside, revealing the Hiccup and Toothless sculpture to the audience. "KABOOM! The ice shattered, revealing Hiccup and Toothless alive and well!"

"YAAAY!" The kids cheered.

"But something was different about the Night Fury," the older child explained, picking up the sculpture. On the side not visible to the audience, he flipped a hidden switch that caused the spine of the sculpture to retract, replacing it with a spine of a different color. "In his effort to protect his friend, Toothless was supercharged, and now his spine was a bright blue!"

"Oooohhh…" the kids whispered, awed as Erik scooted closer.

"With no trace of fear inside him, Toothless charged and challenged the Alpha, firing blast after blast at his gigantic opponent!" The storyteller continued, mimicking the said shots and the Bewilderbeast roaring in pain. The kids watched in excitement as the older child, to replicate the Bewilderbeast's retaliation, took the Bewilderbeast sculpture and tried to stomp the Toothless figure, only to move the Night Fury away at the last second.

"With a mighty roar, Toothless broke the Alpha's control over all the dragons, returning them to his side!" As he spoke, the storyteller picked up several smaller dragon figures and moved them from behind the Bewilderbeast to behind Toothless. "Drago was furious at the loss of dragons and demanded his Bewilderbeast to fight back at once!"

Some of the kids in the audience giggled in excitement and cheered "Toothless" on. Taking the helmet, the storyteller placed the Toothless figure on top and had both figures face each other.

"'Now do you get it?' Hiccup asked Drago boldly. 'This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end; now.'" The older child said, trying to mimic the chief's voice.

"But the self-proclaimed Dragon God had never known surrender, and he never wanted to know it. 'Never!' he shouted, spurring his Bewilderbeast forward." The storyteller moved the Bewilderbeast closer to Toothless' position, and some of the children gasped in horror.

"Toothless roared out at the dragons behind him, and they unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the King of Dragons! While they slammed into the Bewilderbeast and tried driving it back, one of the shots also blew off Drago's false arm!"

"Yeah!" the girl from earlier shouted, punching the air. "That ought to show him!"

"And finally, the time for the final blow had come. Toothless charged himself up, drawing all the heat in his throat… and fired, blowing the Bewilderbeast's tusk right off!"

The older child placed a small stick right in front of the Bewilderbeast, symbolizing the tusk as he mimicked a pained howl. When the audience died down, he continued.

"It was over. The Bewilderbeast was defeated, which meant the position of Alpha now rested on Toothless' shoulders. After a final roar from the victor, the Bewilderbeast retreated into the ocean. Neither he nor Drago were ever seen again."

The audience whooped in excitement, and Erik felt a smile growing on his face. If there was anything he enjoyed, it was these stories of a time when dragons coexisted with his own tribe since before he was born. Nine years ago, when he was just a baby, people were starting to forget all of that and a special play had to put on to make them remember again. It worked, and no one wanted to forget those times since.

"Chief Hiccup believed that this was the start of a future where humans and dragons could live together in peace… but to his sadness, that was not the case. A year after that great victory, he made a great sacrifice and sent the dragons away, so that no one could ever hurt them again." The storyteller concluded. "But… to this very day, the dragons send us signs that they still exist. Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, lightning storms… our very chief even listens for the same high-pitched whistle that only his Night Fury friend could make. That way, he can know that his buddy is always with him."

"Whoa…" the kids whispered as the storyteller thanked them for his time and left, turning to one another now that the tale had been told. They began talking to each other about how the dragons temporarily improved their people's lifestyle, and a few of them even wished to become dragon riders themselves.

Erik hardly took part in this conversation, for his eyes were now resting in the sky. The longer he stared, the more he wondered… what would it be like up there?

Before he could think of an answer to his question… he heard something near the island's coastline.

"Guys, guys, quiet!" he shushed the other kids. The group fell silent before turning to him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the boy from earlier asked. Erik only kept quiet… and then it came again.

A whistle. A whistle that increased in pitch.

The kids' eyes went wide and Erik slowly crept up towards the nearby cliff. Surely he wasn't just hearing things. Because there was no way that was possibly…

FWOOOOSH!

Erik yelped and stumbled back as a black blur shot up from the cliff, followed by two more objects too fast to make out. Everyone turned to the sky… only to find no trace of the blurs.

Suddenly, something landed behind them with a loud thump. Whirling around, everyone noticed a strange winged creature on the roof of a nearby hut. Erik's eyes widened as he took in the sight: a dragon.

And it looked exactly like Toothless in body shape and eye color. But instead of being all black, this dragon had splotches of white on some parts of its body. As the black and white dragon eyed the children… another of the blurs came down.

This one also had green eyes but was mostly white with black colors. It landed on a large rock, also watching the children. And there appeared to be somebody on the dragon's back, although Erik couldn't make out any details.

And finally, the third blur landed right in front of the children, startling them. It was similar to the first dragon that landed, only to have blue eyes and a speck of white on its nose. And like the second dragon, this one also had a rider.

Erik squinted as the rider dismounted… and gasped.

"M…Miss Zephyr?"

…

Zephyr's POV

Dusk leaps down from the hut's roof while Dawn jumps off the rock, allowing Nuffink to dismount. In front of us, the group of children is both nervous, frightened and amazed. I can't blame them: just like them, I had grown up hearing stories of dragons and had those same feelings when I first saw one.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to show these people the Night Lights weren't a threat.

One particular face catches my attention, and I kneel. "Hey, Erik," I whisper with a smile. In his shock, the little boy can only nod back. "Did… did you do it?"

"Yeah," I answer. "The bad guys are gone."

"Um… what kind of dragons are those?" a little girl asks, pointing at the Night Lights. Seeing the girl's finger, Dusk turns to look behind him. Annoyed at this, Dawn slaps him with his wing and lowly growls at him, telling him the girl was referring to them.

"Well…" I say, pausing to find the proper words. "I'm sure everyone here knows about Toothless? My dad's dragon?"

"Uh-huh." Erik answers while the rest of the group nods.

"Alright, then. Everyone… I'd like you to meet his kids."

Shocked gasps ring out from the group. "His kids?!"

"Yep. My dad calls them Night Lights," I explain, resting a hand on Twilight's head. "This here is Twilight. Anyone wanna say hi?"

No one replies at first, but after a short while, Erik sheepishly raises one hand. I gesture for him to come forward, and he does so… slowly.

"He's a little nervous, so don't do anything that would startle him," I whisper to Twilight. "Just… wait for him to get close, then let him do his thing." With a small purr, Twilight lowers herself to the ground. Creeping up to her, Erik slowly extends a hand while keeping an eye on her out of the corner of his sight. "H-hi."

My Night Light gently warbles in response, allowing the boy to lightly press his hand against her scaly forehead. She exhales, relaxing at his touch. "Wow…" Erik breathes. "He's beautiful."

"_She's_ beautiful, you mean." I correct him with a smirk. Erik turns to me with a confused expression. "How do you know it's a she?"

His question makes my smirk vanish, replacing it with a worried face. "Uh… trust me, I just do." I quickly dismiss. As Erik smiles and draws his hand back, the girl who asked earlier what the Night Lights were speaks up again.

"And who are the other two?"

To answer, Nuffink steps forth with the two male Night Lights. "Guys, this is Dawn. And that over there is Dusk." Dawn stares at the kids quizzically while Dusk, noticing one child waving at him, raises one paw and tries copying the gesture. His attempt earns some giggles from the crowd.

"Wait a minute," Erik says. "You said you were gonna bring your mom and dad home, right?"

"That's right."

"So… where are they?"

Instead of a verbal reply, I glance out to sea with arms crossed. One by one, the kids turn around and look… and gasp.

Approaching the island is the flock of dragons and every survivor from the battle, which draws the attention of everyone on New Berk. At the very front, a black Night Fury and a blue Deadly Nadder touch down on the grass while a white Light Fury circles from overhead, landing gracefully on a rooftop.

Upon recognizing the Night Fury from their recent story, the kids whisper to each other excitedly and stare in awe. I can make out traces of words involving "it's really him".

"THE CHIEF AND CHIEFTESS HAVE RETURNED!"

A voice booms out from behind us, and the Night Lights whirl around, startled. With a sharp whistle, I grab hold of Twilight while Nuffink does the same with Dawn. The Night Lights bound over to their family, clearing the way for the villagers.

My parents dismount as their friends do the same. Dragons familiar with my people reunite with them after so long. Vikings congratulate my parents for their safe return, and that they were worried that they would never come back. While all of this happens around us, my brother and I share a warm smile, glancing out at the scene before us. It's… incredible.

Even though this can't last long, people both old and new are living the time when dragons existed with us once again. And it's an amazing sight.

"There is one more thing you must know about the legend," a voice says from behind me. When Nuffink and I turn to look, we see all of our friends before us. Avicia and Feliciana still look pretty banged up, and Adrian stands near his sister with arms crossed. Eguala walks up to me while everyone else hangs back with their dragons.

"During the journey, I noticed how calm you appeared when on the back of that dragon," she explains. "How you had no fear of the sky. How you embraced it. By doing so… you have made yourself one with the wind, Zephyr. And that truly makes you the next West Wind."

I smile at her, sighing in happiness. "Thanks, but… maybe I'll put that title on hold for now."

"Why?"

I turn towards the village. "Because I have a new one to look forward to."

Eguala hums to herself. "Then I'll make no move to stop you."

"Everyone? Can I have your attention, please?" Dad's voice cuts through the crowd. Nuffink and I immediately run back to his side, our friends not too far behind. When everyone is settled and all is quiet… the Chief speaks.

"When I sent the dragons away to the Hidden World all those years ago, I always believed that people would look for them. But I never believed that some people would get dangerously close… and would go to drastic measures to find them.

And I never expected them to go to such great lengths, either. But that is exactly what this new enemy did. This 'Shieldbreaker' was more ruthless than anyone I had ever faced. They were unstoppable, merciless and tore through village after village in their search for clues. You all remember the day they attacked our peaceful home, a home I chose for us to settle down upon. How they took the lives of our friends and families and abducted me and my loving wife.

I knew what they wanted from us. But I refused to give it to them. I stood firm for as long as I could… but they tried prying it from me in many ways. When physical torture didn't work, they struck at my mind. They attacked my allies and killed someone who became one of my closest friends in the past. And that's when I realized… my old team stood no chance against them. This wouldn't be like anything we've ever faced.

While all of you worried about my safety, only a few of you held onto hope. But instead of just waiting for that hope to come, one person rose up and chased after that hope. A person who just wouldn't stand idle when everything we knew and loved was at stake. A person who refused to let her past define her any longer. And that person… is none other than my own daughter."

Pausing from his speech, Dad turns to me with a proud smile on his face and his jade eyes sparkling with hope. Without a single word, I walk up to his side and smile back. Placing an arm on my shoulder, he turns back to the crowd.

"From the moment she came into my life, I knew Zephyr was destined for great things, just like her father before her. Ever since she was a little girl, I told her stories about the dragons and how I was going to change everything for the better. And while she never took those tales too seriously, she came to realize the importance of everything as she grew older.

I told her that it was her destiny to not only take my place as a leader but also to take my place as a defender of dragon-kind, to carry the beliefs we both share. But that destiny came to her when she least expected it when the Shieldbreaker came and snatched us into its vile grip. On that day, her journey began. It was long and hard, and she suffered many hardships… but the one that stuck out the most was what most of you believed was inevitable.

For years, tradition called for only male successors to take up chiefdom. That the task was better suited for my son than for my oldest daughter. Well, not only has that fact irritated me… but it has also haunted her. But with the support of friends and family alike, she regained the strength to press onward.

Zephyr rallied you all while the Shieldbreaker almost made my darkest fears a reality. They had found the Hidden World and were determined to make all dragons extinct. But Zephyr wouldn't allow it that easily. She led you into battle, rescued us, and struck down their leader single-handedly in a duel where everything we fought for was on the line. And while the final battle was victorious, it was not flawless. We lost many brave warriors, as well as all of our warships, to the Shieldbreaker's military might. Friends and loved ones are now fallen… and we shall honor them later.

But for now, the day is won… and you not only have me to thank, but also my daughter. Aside from me, no one has her kind of determination. She is strong-willed, stubborn, and refuses to back down easily. And it is what she has done today that has proven she has what it takes. So the news is official: when my time is up, Zephyr Haddock will take my place as Chieftess of New Berk. And I know that deep in my heart… she will be a great leader as I am."

The crowd erupts into a roaring cheer, celebrating the Shieldbreaker's defeat, the return of their leaders… and most of all, my proof that I am truly meant to be my father's heiress.

Soon enough, the crowd disperses and activities are resumed. My friends soon depart after one last congratulation to me and Nuffink, leaving only the two of us and the Night Lights.

"We did it," Nuffink breathes. "So... what happens now?"

"What else?" I answer. "We celebrate our victory, we rebuild what damage the Shieldbreaker caused, and we honor the fallen."

_"The Bewilderbeast was such a spectacle."_ Dawn sighs. _"And he has gone through a lifetime of suffering. We won't forget him anytime soon… nor ever." _

"And Heather…" Nuffink adds reluctantly. "My family almost treated her like she truly belonged with them. She'll definitely be missed."

"Cheer up, guys," I interrupt with a smirk. "Don't act so down in the dumps now! Save it for when the time comes. For now… we just need to enjoy our triumph and everything I've helped my people endure. So… what do you wanna do now?"

The Night Lights are silent at first, with each of them looking around all of New Berk they can see. Twilight squints curiously while Dawn paws at the ground like something different is supposed to be there. Dusk sniffs at the grass, unsure what to make of it. That's when something pops into my head. Didn't Dusk say this place was familiar?

Twilight shakes her own head, shoving aside any thoughts she's currently having. Her blue eyes turn to me with a playful feeling inside them.

_"What do you have in mind?" _

**(A/N: Whew! Glad another one's out of the way! With the holidays right around the corner, things have been a little busy for me. But since I'm now on winter break, I kinda need some time to relax and relieve some stress. And speaking of the holidays, the next chapter's gonna revisit the events of HTTYD: Homecoming! **

**P.S. Leave a review if able. It means a lot to me and the hard work I go through for this story.) **


	17. The Past Resurfaces

Nuffink's POV

Away from the village, Dawn swoops over the forest with me on his back. He briefly rises up before letting himself fall back down, spinning and letting his wings catch the wind to right himself. Quickly speeding in the opposite direction we were just flying in, he darts into a small chasm between cliffs and rolls after coming out of the other end.

Flying close to another cliff, he tilts his body to the side and flies along the vertical, rocky surface as if wall-running against it. When he reaches the cliff's end, he dives back down towards the forest. Being careful not to get too close to the ground, he weaves between the trees while adding in a spin.

"Woo! Okay, this is awesome!" I shout, patting Dawn on the head after he briefly slows down. "For not being up here often, you sure know your way around- WHOA!"

Before Dawn can take evasive action, he flies right into the upper half of a tree, sending leaves and twigs flying. He beats his wings hard to keep us airborne, and we avoid getting smashed into the ground. While I scrub my hands furiously through my blonde hair, Dawn spits out five leaves in his mouth and growls at me accusingly.

"Sorry, my bad!" I admit. "That's my bad, really messed up! Moving on!"

Shrugging that little incident off, Dawn zooms forward with a burst of speed, climbing up to a mountain overlooking the village. He flies close to a flattened surface, and I leap off and break into a run, vaulting over any small rocks in my path. Dawn flies around the mountain in a circle, waiting for me to get into position. Seeing a rocky wall to my right up ahead, I grab ahold and start climbing it. But instead of climbing all the way to the top, I reach the halfway point… and let go, pushing myself off.

Dawn races around the mountain again, catching me on his back just as I finish a somersault. His wings flash open, catching him in a long glide down to the village.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" I yell, my Night Light leaning from side to side to avoid tall trees, incoming flocks of birds and large rocks. As he nears the village, he jumps off a rooftop and flies low, but not too low, and allows me to leap off. Grabbing hold of a tall weather vane, I twirl around it and slide down to the ground, landing with an exhausted exhale.

"And he sticks the landing!" Adrian calls out from nearby. "Not bad at all, rider!"

"Hey, what can I say?" I respond with arms spread out. "It runs in the family!" The marksman laughs and pats me on the shoulder. "I gotta say, you're a natural at that stuff!"

"And your sister?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…"

Before he can continue, the sound of flapping wings and a panicked voice from behind him get our attention.

"Right! No, left! I'm sorry, left! Whoa! Go down! I mean up! Aah!"

"Get out of the way! Incoming!" I yell, diving to the side while Adrian runs for cover. No sooner than we do, Dusk crash-lands right where we once stood, a gasping-for-breath Avicia collapsed over his back.

"Okay…" she pants. "Give me… a minute here… and maybe… we can try again?"

Dusk growls and instead bucks her off. "Unf! No? Okay, that's… your choice. But… if you still wanna go…" The Night Light, without looking back, only huffs as he storms off.

"To answer your question, Fink… not so well." Adrian says as both of us get to our feet.

"Hey!" Avicia snaps back. "I just need some more practice, that's all! Riding a dragon is supposed to be easy, right?"

"Wrong," I answer, taking her by surprise. "Dragon riding is more than just hopping on one's back and flying it around. An important thing to have is the dragon's trust. And based on what just happened, I don't think Dusk trusts you enough to take you out for a spin."

"Ugh…" Avicia moans, clutching her head woozily. "Please don't mention spinning…"

"And there are several ways you can get his trust back," I add. "You can distract him with a tiny point of light, you can scratch him on his neck and chin, you can discard your weapons to show him you're not a threat, but most importantly, you cannot give him an eel. Like his dad before him, I'll bet he'll be scared to death at the sight of it. And the only way you know that he trusts you is when your hand meets with his head."

Avicia looks at me like I've lost my mind. "For a Viking, you sure know a lot about dragons."

"You can thank my dad for that. He's the one who, you know, started the whole thing."

"I'll, ah, keep whatever you just said in mind. Even if it was a mouthful…"

"Okay, sure. Hopefully Dusk can cheer himself up soon if you can't do anything."

With a nod, Avicia heads off to another part of the village. As soon as she's gone, Adrian turns to me. "Your old man teach you well about dragons?"

"He sure did. And Mom taught me everything I know about fighting." I reply. "You know… there's been something I've been thinking about that I still need to ask her."

"What would that be?"

"I'm… thinking about joining the Berk Guard. Just like she did."

"The what now?"

"The Berk Guard," I explain. "The island's main defense battalion. My mom wanted to get into it when she was younger, but she had to cut it short when my parents discovered the Edge. But I still need to finish my training before that can happen."

"Does your sister know of this?"

"Nope. Maybe I should let her know, though. Just maybe not right now… after everything that's happened, I can understand the fact that she needs some time to herself…"

…

Zephyr's POV

The treetops jut out like arrowheads, covering the valley below me in a wide sheet of green. Further outward, the blue plains of the ocean move ever calmly and delicate like not even a boulder could interrupt it.

Note to self: Next time you come up to this vantage point, write a poem about what you can see from here.

After I sit down on the cliff and let my legs dangle off the edge, the sound of synchronized wingbeats pierces through the silence and tranquility of the area. I don't even turn to see who it is.

_"I thought I might find you here,"_ Twilight says, landing and walking up to me from my right. _"So, this is where you come to get away from everything?" _

"Mm. Pretty much. I've kinda been expecting you."

_"Yeah. With both of us being daughters of leaders and heroes… there's bound to be pressure put on you." _

"Well, my dad's not trying to pile everything on top of me. He gave me the choice of becoming Chieftess, after all. But sometimes, I just come around here… just to be me. To take a break. I mean, even looking after my brother can get a little tiring."

Twilight huffs. _"Consider yourself lucky, Zephyr. Looking after one brother may be easy, but two of them? Ugh, you wouldn't believe what I went through when we were younger. I mean, just one wingtip to the nose to wake up Pouncer, and he and Ruffrunner are at it. Again."_ She sighs, lying down next to me. _"After days of breaking them up from their squabbles, I could not say no to a little isolation." _

"Wow. Never thought a dragon could have sibling problems." I reply with a hint of surprise. "Do they still do that?"

_"Sometimes, but not always like they did as hatchlings. Nowadays, the only time I interfere is when they're getting dangerously close to hurting another dragon or crushing an egg. A cliff they can just fly back up from." _

I smirk. "Nuffink's not that much of a troublemaker, but most of the incidents he causes are accidents. They don't even get people hurt."

Twilight gives me a stare.

"…uh, most of the time."

_"Right. So we both have something to get away from once in a while…"_ Twilight mutters as she…

"Did… did you just roll your eyes?"

_"What's wrong with that?" _

"Uh, nothing! It's just… strange, seeing it from you."

_"I can see why,"_ she replies before her face narrows in confusion. _"On another matter, you said you were expecting me?" _

My eyes light up. "Oh! Right! Just a second!" Leaning over to my left, I grab a small tarp I had carried up here earlier and set it down between us. Twilight tilts her head at the sight of it.

_"You wanted me to see this? A piece of fabric?" _

"Not exactly. More like what's underneath." I clarify, taking one end and yanking it off…

…and Twilight's eyes widen. _"Are… are those what I think they are?" _

"They are, indeed," I answer with a proud sigh. In front of us lies a set of crafted light-brown wings made of leather, string and any durable material I could find. "Made 'em myself."

_"You made these?"_

"Yeah. My dad's had a knack for making stuff like these over the years. Once, he told me a story about how he had an idea as to what would happen if a rider was separated from their dragon. Well, a flight suit was what he had in mind."

_"And how did it turn out?" _

"The first few times? Uh… not so great. Toothless had to save him from smashing against the rocks. He almost crashed several times, but that didn't stop him from moving on. Eventually, he crafted a model that allowed him to glide alongside Toothless in mid-flight… although landings were a bit tricky. And he attached a pair of wings to his Night Fury armor and gave suits to the rest of the team."

_"Whoa…" _

"Yeah," I smirk. "Whoa."

_"Does, uh, does he know about this?"_

My face goes pale at that question. "Uh… kind of…?"

Twilight tilts her head at me.

"Okay, fine," I sigh in defeat. "He doesn't. But if he did, I bet he'd be proud of me."

_"What about your mother?" _

"Oh, wow. She's a completely different story." I breathe. "If she ever found out I had this, she'd kill me on the spot."

_"She'd WHAT?!" _

Twilight's roar of panic almost sends me into a panic myself. "Nononono! I didn't mean that!" I scream frantically. "I'm saying that she'd take this away and punish me bad! Not kill me!"

This seems to calm Twilight down… briefly. _"Don't… scare me… like that again."_ She pants out.

"Noted. Okay…" I pause to catch my breath. "Anyway, my mom was totally not on board with my dad's fight suit idea, and she panicked during several test runs. She even threatened to lock Dad up in the Edge's prison if he made a second model. So, she would absolutely freak out and ban me from using it to ensure the safety of her daughter."

Twilight stares at me curiously. _"Your mother is a really harsh person." _

"Eh, those who don't know her well enough normally say that." I shrug it off. "Anyway, I figured now would be a good time to test this thing out. And you could help me."

Twilight freezes, her eyes wide. _"You're serious? What if you… you…"_

"Relax. That's where you come in. If there's any sign that I'm about to die a horrible death from crashing into a rock or a tree, you swoop in and catch me. Sound good?"

_"Uh, yeah. Really good." _

She sounds uncertain of this, and she never takes her eyes off me as I rise to my feet, taking my creation in my hand. Positioning them behind my back, I secure it tightly while inserting my arms through the top of the wings. After a quick double-check, triple-check and quadruple-check to see if everything's secure enough, I walk up to the edge of the cliff.

Twilight swallows nervously like this is her first time flying. _"You're absolutely sure about this?"_ I laugh it off, turning my head to look at her. "Twilight, relax! It'll be fine! We don't have anything to worry about!" I don't wait for her to reply, because before she can get one more word out… I step off.

My arms held at my sides to keep me steady, the wind rushes around me and seems to race upward towards me. The forest is still a ways below, but I know it'll come up fast. I let myself fall a little further… and further… and further…

Now!

I spread my arms open, unfurling the wings and letting them catch the wind like small nets. In an instant, I'm jolted from my freefall… into a calm, gentle glide.

…

Twilight's POV

_"ZEPHYR!"_ I yelp, her body vanishing from sight as she (purposely?) steps right off the cliff. I dart over to the edge, my eyes moving every which way in search of her. When I find nothing… fear begins to creep into my heart.

But that fear fades when my ears pick up an ecstatic whoop.

Looking straight ahead, a winged figure is soaring across the treetops of the forest, looking like it's having the time of its life. I recognize it to be Zephyr when she turns her head around and, with a smile, gestures for me to follow.

I'm still a little nervous at first, but I dismiss it with another eye roll. _"Oh, what the heck?"_ I sigh, spreading my own wings and leaping off the cliff myself. They flash open in moments, and I beat them rhythmically to catch up…

…

Zephyr's POV

Twilight flies in on my right, her sky-blue eyes meeting my own. Noticing how happy I look, she mimics my smile with a gummy grin.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" I chuckle. "I told you we had nothing to worry about! Now watch this!" Twilight purrs at me quizzically…

…and I send my body spinning, performing a barrel roll for a stunt. "Cool, right?!" Twilight says nothing, but only coos in wonder…

…before she copies my movements, slowly spinning once before righting herself. Seeing this, I quickly get an idea.

I tilt my body to the left, veering off in that direction. From behind me, Twilight chases after. I lean from side to side, swiftly flying past any tall trees in my way. After a quick bank to the right with Twilight still on my tail, I shift myself upwards to perform a big loop. Twilight manages to mimic that as well, before she blasts a bolt of plasma, flying right through and vanishing…

I pause my aerial maneuvers, scanning for any sign of her… but she reappears right above me, peeking down and smiling. With a grin of my own, I veer off again to another part of the forest. Twilight doesn't give up, chasing after me again.

"WOO! HAHA!" I cheer as I zip through the air. "This is AMAZING!"

Behind me, Twilight lets out a small roar of happiness as she rolls over me in mid-air. I try dipping underneath her, and she soars in the opposite direction. Pretty soon, the two of us fly together in synchronized aerial patterns.

"What did I tell you, girl?" I ask Twilight with happiness in my tone. "It's not so bad, is it? Everything's gonna be just-AH!"

I hadn't realized I wasn't watching where I was going, and by the time I looked back ahead of me, I had flown right into a tree! Twilight yelps in surprise as I fall… but leaves, twigs and small branches are a great help. And by "great", I mean "not so great".

By the time it all stops and my senses come back to me, I am dangling upside down a few meters above the ground. "Ow… okay, no longer amazing…"

Vines are tangled around my ankles, my wings are shredded and my skin is scratched and bruised. Twilight lands on the forest floor with a thump, a smirk on her face.

_"It'll be fine, you said. We don't have anything to worry about, you said."_

"Ha, ha, ha. Hilarious." I moan, trying to release my arms from whatever's left of my wings. "Now be a good dragon and help me down from here?"

_"Hmm…"_ Twilight says, eyes tilted upward in thought. _"Let me think about that…"_ Instead of walking up to me, she simply turns away with a cheeky smile. _"No."_

"Oh, for-!" I groan in disappointment, my dragon's "betrayal" taunting me. Grumbling to myself, I fidget with the wings a little more. After a few agonizing minutes, my left arm slips free and I start to work on my other one. "If Toothless was like this with Dad," I mutter to myself. "then he must have found this pretty damn funny if his rider was in a perilous-GYAH!"

The instant I free both arms, I plummet to the forest floor… but the vines wrapped around my ankles stop me from smashing face-first into the ground. Now I'm left gently bobbing up and down, and I'm pretty sure my blood's going to start rushing to my head anytime soon.

Twilight notices my new predicament… but not in a good way. The moment her eyes rest on me, she bursts into laughter.

"Very funny!" I shout through her draconic chuckles. "I could really use some help over here!"

_"Nope!"_ she calls back.

"Grrrrr! You lousy, stinking, good-for-nothing-!" I grumble to myself, patting my skirt to see if I still had… yes!

KLIK! FA-WOOSH!

With a shout, I slash through the vines at my feet, finally freeing myself! Flipping upright, I land on my feet with the cut, singed vines collapsing shortly after. Noticing this, Twilight perks up and slowly makes her way towards me.

"Some help you were, you useless reptile," I mutter with a frown. But instead of making fun of my situation again, Twilight's eyes are locked on the Dragon Blade. _"That sword… you used it during the battle."_

My frown instantly vanishes, and inside I'm glad she's changing the subject. "Uh, yeah. Not only is the blade on fire, but it could also release explosive gas. It looks cool, don't you think?"

_"Did your father make that, too?"_

"Yeah. When he was a little older than me. It was originally used for pacifying wild dragons, but he later used it in battle. I heard he even sparred against Mom with it."

_"It's… impressive."_ Twilight whispers, awed._ "What can you do with it?"_

My eyes light up at her question… and I smile. "I'm so glad you asked. Stand back, girl."

Twilight backs up a few steps, and I assume a ready position. Briefly closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I start by gently moving the weapon horizontally until it's pointed at Twilight, then again from the other direction. The Night Light's intrigued eyes follow the fiery blade's path.

With both hands steadily gripping it, I raise the Dragon Blade over my head and behind my back, letting it hang there for a moment. After a few seconds, I bring it back down in a swift motion. The blazing arc conjured by the movement fascinates Twilight, who purrs in wonder. Smirking at my dragon's reaction, I twirl the weapon around with one hand… until I'm holding it with a reverse grip.

I slash in several strokes before reverting back to a normal grip, starting to pick up the pace. My mind wanders back to my training days, where one exercise consisted of many trainees all surrounding me, my mother's eyes watching me and a wooden sword in my grip.

I start swinging the Dragon Blade like I'm actually being attacked, alternating between defense and offense in fluid movements. Twilight coos in awe as I dance around with the burning blade. Spinning it around, I thrust, deflect, roll, cartwheel, strike, and defend from all around me.

As I keep going, my movements get faster and more aggressive. The fiery trails snake around my body with every swing, spin and slash I perform with the Dragon Blade. At this point, I let my body flow freely on its own, keeping my breathing steady, my heart pumping and my muscles in motion…

…until I get carried away.

The sound of cracking wood and a sharp hiss snaps me back into awareness. I stumble back, a gasp escaping from both mine and Twilight's throats. In the small tree directly in front of me is an orange, horizontal smoking gash. As wisps of smoke rise from it, I can only stare at what had just happened.

_"Well…"_ Twilight whispers to me. _"At least you didn't-"_

She's interrupted by more cracking and creaking sounds… then a loud thump as the tree collapses to the ground. Nearby birds fly off and animals my people hunt for run in terror.

_"Never mind."_

Still cringing from the tree's fall, I back away and turn back to Twilight, holding the Dragon Blade up. "Dad believed this weapon was lost when he fought Grimmel," I explain, my eyes locked on the fiery blade. "But my grandmother recovered it and kept it hidden away for years. It's… not as perfect as it used to be, but it sure is something."

I gently move the weapon around a few more times, watching the burning trail… and it flickers.

"Huh?"

I barely have time to comprehend the situation as the flame flickers for a little longer… and vanishes. I freeze up when it does, knowing what this means.

_"What happened?"_ Twilight asks in shock. _"Where'd it go?"_

For a moment, I don't respond. I can only stare at the now-metal blade with tiny wisps of smoke rising from it… and all traces of heat and fire fading away.

"It's… it's gone."

_"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"_

"Twilight…" I whisper sadly. "The flame comes from Monstrous Nightmare saliva my dad stores in small canisters. And it needed to be replenished from time to time. After the dragons left, he… he only had one left."

Twilight doesn't need to say anything, I already know her reaction. As if sensing my emotions about my father's best creation, she lowers her head to the ground with a sad croon. _"I'm sorry, Zephyr."_

"Don't be," I murmur back. "It's not like he'd be upset with me. We… we both knew this would happen."

Twilight stays silent, allowing me to have this moment and understanding how important it means to me. A weapon that served its purpose well… now had its flame extinguished for good.

With a heavy sigh, I press the switch one more time, retracting the metal pieces into the hilt. Reattaching it to my skirt, I make a move to mount Twilight… before wingbeats stop me in my tracks.

Twilight hears it, too. The two of us turn to the edge of the clearing, where a white dragoness gracefully lands before us. As she approaches us, Twilight's eyes go wide. _"Mother."_

_"It is time for the answers the both of you have been seeking to be revealed," _the Light Fury states._ "Find your brothers, then meet us by the meadow."_ Before Twilight can ask her where they were last seen, the Light Fury takes to the air, fires off a plasma blast and flies right through, completely vanishing.

Twilight sighs. _"Mother did always make things simple with little explanation. Once, when we were all younger, she had us navigate caverns on our own with only saying she'd be waiting at the end." _

"Well, we'd better get to it," I say, hopping onto Twilight's back. "Let's head back to the village. They've gotta be there."

…

A few minutes later, Twilight lands in the village square and allows me to dismount her. She heads off to find Dawn, leaving me in charge of finding Dusk. To my suspicion, he's not among the dragons carefully balanced on rooftops, or among the dragons playing with children. It takes me five minutes to look for him…

…and when I do find him, he's where I least expected it.

I notice him by my grandfather's statue, lost in thought as he stares up at it in a sitting position. Quietly, I make my way over to him, careful not to disturb him.

"Hey."

Dusk jolts, snapped out of his thoughts. Recollecting himself, he turns his head to look at me. _"Hi." _

"Sorry if I startled you. I was just looking for you."

_"It's fine, Zephyr, it's fine,"_ Dusk dismisses. _"It's just… this statue."_

"What about it?"

Dusk pauses for a moment. _"I've… seen it before."_

My eyes narrow in confusion. "Come again? You've… seen it before?"

_"Yeah, just… not on this island." _

Wait a minute… not on this island? Curiosity flowing through my veins, I slowly walk up to him and rest a hand on his chin. "Can you… tell me about it?"

_"Uh…"_ Dusk lowers his eyes to the ground, moving them from side to side in uncertainty before looking back at me. _"Okay, but promise me you can't tell Dart?" _

"Yeah, why?"

…

Dusk's POV

_"It was a year ago,"_ I begin. _"Before my father learned of the crisis. Our training was progressing, but slowly. Being the youngest of my siblings, I was eager and impatient to explore the outside world. But Father, and later my sister, forbade me from leaving until our training was complete. But I thought my training was just holding me back. _

_So one night, I waited until my parents and my siblings were asleep so I could make my move. Once I was sure they wouldn't wake up anytime soon, I flew off and out into the outside world." _

I still remember my amazement of it at first. The dark skies that could keep me safe, the calm waters below me and the fluffy clouds above me. I was eager to explore, so explore I did. But after several hours of flying, that's when I saw it.

_"I flew for a long time. I wanted to see everything there was to see. I explored small islands, scavenged through wrecked human vessels… but after a long flight, something below caught my eye. An island with a human village on it. Or at least, what was left of it." _

I let my curiosity get the better of me that night, but I still remembered what Father had said about the humans. I couldn't risk being spotted. I landed on the docks, which were somewhat weakened from rain, bird droppings, and age. A piece of it even gave out when I stepped on it.

_"I crept quietly into the village, but to my confusion… there was no human in sight. No men, no women, no children… nothing. Not even a boat. After further investigation, I realized the place was abandoned." _

I found out the hard way that the rooftops of huts were also weak, as one collapsed underneath me as I landed on it, sending me falling into the building below. I also remember pushing open the door to one hut, startled when two birds flew out. Instead of humans living here, there were now birds, squirrels, rats and other small animals my kind would see as light snacks.

_"But not only was the village abandoned… it was also attacked. I saw structures toppled over, huts burned down and traces of destruction. There were places huts used to be, but only ashes and burnt wood remained. At first, I believed it was from the Old War, when your kind and mine were enemies. But I soon caught the scent of a lone human. It was faint because of how much time had passed, but I also picked up traces of acid. From the dragons your people call Deathgrippers. So I asked myself 'Was all of this the work of one human? Did he leave any survivors? And if so, did they flee in fear?'" _

I kept myself on guard as if the same man would ambush and attack me from anywhere. It was a matter of time before I relaxed, with no trace of the man or his dragons anywhere. And that's when I saw it… at the top of a stone staircase that led to a door within the mountain.

_"And there it was. The same statue that's before us now. I've heard stories that humans carve them from leaders and people they look up to. No doubt that this statue is a copy of that one. It's definitely the same person, and it's even in the same pose."_

I wanted to see more of the island, to piece together what had happened. But a quick glance of the moon's position served as a warning. I had to get back home before anyone noticed I was gone. So with one last look around the village, I took off and flew back.

…

Zephyr's POV

Dusk's story almost sends my heart reeling. He doesn't know what he saw… but I do. The Night Light turns back to the statue, trying to make sense of everything. _"But first… who is this?"_

"Dusk…" I whisper, making him look at me again. "That person… that's my grandfather. The great Stoick the Vast, who gave his own life to save my father. Dad's looked up to him all his life, and he still misses him. And I…" I pause, sighing. "…I wish I'd known him. I wish he was here to see his grandkids grow up."

Dusk looks at me quietly before turning back to the statue. _"If… if that man is your grandfather, then… does that mean-?" _

"Do… do you know the name of this place?"

_"O-of course! New Berk!"_ he answers. _"Why?"_

"That place you saw… that village… that was what came before."

_"Before? What do you mean? What's so special about that place?"_

"That place was home to seven generations of Vikings," I explain the instant he finishes. "Seven generations… my parents' among them."

The realization sinking in, Dusk lets me continue with fascinated eyes.

"Berk was one of those islands that most people would dismiss as a wet heap of rock. Located on the Meridian of Misery, it had weather conditions that would make most people relocate. But Vikings are the stubborn type, so we just accepted it. Winters were long and cold, and any summer was just a small light in the darkness. My dad would tell me bedtime stories about it, and he would say that he still missed his old home."

Dusk doesn't speak when I pause. He wants me to go on, the glimmer in his eyes never fading.

"Dragon raids were constant until my dad changed everything. An academy was set up and our lifestyle changed when dragons settled in. But his dream of a human-dragon utopia had some downsides to it: the more dragons he brought there… the more of a target Berk became. And one night, Grimmel the Grisly came.

You would have hated him. He was known for his reputation of killing Night Furies, driving them to near-extinction. His search for the ultimate prize, your father, led him to Berk. He confronted my dad, who refused to give Toothless up. Grimmel's response… was to burn his house and most of the village to the ground."

Dusk gasps, the memory now making sense.

"My dad had no choice. For the safety of his people and the dragons, he decided to relocate to the Hidden World. At first, this island was supposed to be a temporary camp, but when he learned that humans had no place down there, he made it permanent, naming it New Berk in honor of our old residence. Now… Old Berk lies forgotten. Abandoned. Gone."

This talk about my parents' old lives, their home I had never known, almost sends me to tears. Dusk still remains silent, his eyes and mine glancing at the wooden deck beneath us. After a few moments of self-mourning… he speaks up with a hint of determination in his tone.

_"Berk isn't gone."_

"W-what? What do you mean by that?"

_"It may be gone from your people, but it will always exist. Both as that small island with cold weather, and in your hearts. If there's something I know about your people, Zephyr, it's that there's only one home for you. And that home is something you always carry with you. Berk lives on… it lives on in your hearts." _

His words bring a smile to my face. "Thanks, Dusk… hey, there's something else you should see here."

_"What's that?"_

"Here, take a look," I whisper, leading him to the base of the statue. "In the center. What do you see there?" Dusk squints, trying to make the image out… before he reels back in surprise.

_"That's… that's my father."_

"And mine," I add. "When they were both young, around our own age. This is supposed to represent when they first met."

_"Your father looks… looks…"_

"Scrawny? Weak? Like a talking fishbone? My people used to ignore him and treat him like a nobody because of that."

_"Uh, I was going to say 'different'." _

I pause in my tracks. "Um, yeah, sure. Let's go with different."

_"Zephyr! What are you doing?!" _

The sudden voice makes Dusk and I jolt in surprise, whirling toward the source of the voice. From behind us, Twilight comes in for a landing, an annoyed expression on her face.

_"I've already found Pouncer and Nuffink! Stop wasting time and get to the meadow!"_ she barks, launching into the air as soon as she's done. Watching his sister fly off towards the forest, Dusk turns to me curiously.

_"What was that all about?"_

"Right. I was looking for you because your mother told me we had to meet in the meadow. There, we'd get answers."

_"Answers?"_ he asks me. _"You mean like how you and I can-"_

"Understand each other? Yep. Now come on!"

I leap onto his back as he takes a running start… and takes off.

…

Sometime later, the three Night Lights fly down towards a lush, green meadow where my parents, my grandmother, Toothless, Stormfly, the Light Fury and Cloudjumper all await us. Intrigued by a lone flower, Dawn bends down to sniff at it before a sharp grunt from Twilight brings him back to attention.

_"You summoned us, Mother?"_ Twilight addresses the Light Fury formally.

_"I assume the question of how this human family is capable of communicating with us has remained in your minds for some time,"_ she speaks before turning her eyes to me. _"Young Zephyr, your parents already know the story, and now it is time for you and your brother to be acquainted with it also." _

"Alright," Nuffink says as we both dismount. "So how does this start?"

"It starts in a time before either of us were born," Grandma begins. "In a time where a war between our two races was all but inevitable. In the time of our ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second."

"Whoa…" my brother whispers while I gesture for Grandma to continue.

"Like your father, Hiccup the Second was a runt, someone with un-Viking like qualities. But instead of being ignored and cast aside… he was abandoned by his father on a mountainside."

I gulp nervously. "A-abandoned?"

"Yes. His mother set out to find him, but in her quest it was presumed she died. As for little Hiccup the Second, he was eventually found… but not by a human. A lone dragon that dwelled within the mountain found the young boy… and brought him in."

"He was raised by dragons?" Nuffink whispered. Grandma only nods before continuing.

"He was treated as a son for that dragon, and as a brother for that dragon's offspring. He spent many years among his adoptive family, and as time passed on… something inside him changed. His bond with his dragon family was so great… he began to speak with them. And they began to speak with him back."

"And it was passed down to us." I realize with wide eyes.

"Indeed. But that is not the end of this tale yet," Grandma says. "When Hiccup the Second matured, he decided to prove to humans that dragons did not need to be feared. He held a secret meeting to show his people the truth… but he was betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Nuffink asks. "By whom?"

"By his older brother, who despised him for being a 'weakling'. He told their father that the dragons were creatures that feasted off humans and livestock to make the world theirs, and he believed him. So when Hiccup the Second held the meeting in an old Viking hall, his father attacked him. The strike left him with a scar on the side of his face. Seeing his chance, his brother stabbed Hiccup the Second through the chest with a knife, mortally wounding him.

Seeing their 'brother' in danger, Hiccup the Second's adoptive siblings attacked out of self-defense. Two males and a female were slain, and the humans soon believed that the dragons attacked first as the years passed.

As for Hiccup the Second, he was now believed to be dead. But his dragon father took him back to the mountain and nursed him back to health, although the process took many weeks.

Upon his recovery, Hiccup the Second learned that three of his 'siblings' were killed and his brother had taken the role of Chief after their father had died during a battle with a wild dragon. Out of hatred for the dragons, his brother declared war."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" Nuffink interrupts. "Wasn't it that Bork the Bold guy who started it? On accident?"

Grandma chuckles. "Only a child's tale, little Nuffink. Wanting Hiccup the Second to be forgotten, his brother conjured that story years later to deal one last strike against him, mocking his 'weakness' with Bork the Bold's clumsiness.

Hiccup the Second realized that humans cared for nothing but themselves and exiled himself from them. As the years passed, he unlocked many secrets of the dragons, even deciphering their language that appeared to be marks and scratches to the untrained eye.

A few years into adulthood, he crafted a terrifying mask and set of armor should he reveal himself to human eyes once again. He was respected by dragons and even became the right hand of the Alpha. But in the remainder of his days, he entrusted his work to be guarded by the dragons so that no human would ever find them and use them for selfish purposes.

Now, after three hundred years, he rests in the very same mountain he was raised in, sitting on a throne of stone with armor and helmet still equipped."

"Wow…" I whisper in awe. "But… how do you know all of this?"

Grandma smiles. "Because many years ago, before your father found me, I searched for that mountain after recovering whatever legends I could…"

…

_Thirty years ago _

_Valka crept quietly through the dark, rocky tunnels with staff in hand. Her search's end was finally in sight, and all clues pointed her in this direction. This had to be the correct mountain, the resting place of her ancestor from three centuries ago. _

_Carefully moving past stalagmites and sharp rocks, Valka noticed a small hole just up ahead. She was close. She knew it. _

_With a grunt, she used her staff to push aside a large rock covering half of the hole. Stepping through and into the large cavern, she looked around for what she was looking for… _

_…and when her eyes swept the rocky floor, she found it. _

_On a throne made of stone, an unmoving figure sat at attention as if expecting her. The black helmet and armor covered up every trace of bone, so one would believe it was still alive. _

_Climbing down a rocky slope, Valka landed at the bottom with a grunt. There he was; the man partially responsible for everything that has happened for the past few centuries. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. _

_Carefully stepping over small pebbles and bones, Valka's eyes never left the armored figure that seemed to be watching her… _

"You do not belong here…"

_Valka whirred behind her, where tiny rocks were dropping from the ceiling. Glancing upward, she noticed a bright yellow eye opening up and staring at her. A puff of smoke arose from a nostril, and a dark-red Monstrous Nightmare emerged from the shadows, its claws gripping the rocky walls of the caverns. Scars covered its face and chest, presumably from past encounters._

_The creature climbed down to the rocky floor, its eyes locked on Valka._ "Your feeble disguise is impressive…" _it snarled, with Valka recognizing the tone to be female._ "But it will not be enough to save you."

_Something cracked beneath Valka's boot, and she directed her gaze downward… to see a human skull splintered to pieces._

"Do you see?" _the dragon hissed._ "You are not the first to discover this place, and I can assure you will not be the last. I have guarded the remains of a human who has severed all ties with his kind… and has pledged himself to my own. And you dare defile this place with your presence?"

_Valka's only response was to twirl her staff above her and smack it against the ground, the bits of shell and bone rattling on impact. But to her surprise, the dragon did not stop. Instead, she only chuckled in amusement. _

"Did you believe that would work?"_ she growled, crushing a human skull beneath her front talon._ "I have been taught to resist such sounds that would interfere with my task. That may succeed with other dragons… but not for me."

_Valka broke into a run, determined to subdue the dragon… but the creature only smacked her aside with her tail, sending the woman flying into a stalactite that smashed on impact. _

"So be it."

_The Monstrous Nightmare reared back, the back of its mouth an orange glow. Valka whipped out her shield just as the dragon lunged forward, a jet of flame erupting from its maw. The shield absorbed the incendiary assault, and Valka rose from her defensive position… to see the dragon's jaws lunging for her. _

_She dove to the side as the dragon's mouth closed on nothing but rock. Tearing it from the ground, the Nightmare crunched it to pebbles with a snarl. Valka ran for cover as the dragon roared angrily._

"You cannot hide forever!"_ she snarled, her claws crushing any bone and small rock beneath them._ "Your scent betrays you!" _Smashing her head against the rock wall, she caused loose rocks to fall from the stone ceiling. Despite the shower of stone, Valka kept her head down and didn't move from the boulder she hid behind. _

"Hmm. Interesting." _The dragon remarked, sniffing the ground to find Valka's location._ "Most humans who come here scurry about like the rats they are. But you… you're something else, indeed. And most humans don't survive this long… but you won't be lucky any longer."

_Using her head to make the boulder roll off into a ditch, the dragon opened her mouth to snatch up the bothersome intruder. At the last second, Valka rolled out of the way and made a sprint for Hiccup the Second's throne… _

_…but the Monstrous Nightmare summoned forth a mighty gust of wind with a single flap of her wings, sending Valka sprawling to the ground with a pained grunt. Before she could rise to her feet, the dragon's talon slammed against her, the claws pinning her in place like small prey. _

"You've put up quite a struggle, little rat," _the dragon snarled._ "But I grow tired of your antics. I would die before any human desecrates the resting place of the right hand of the Alpha himself. Now, your story… comes to an end." _The Nightmare drew its head back, the inner flame glowing a bright orange…_

_"STOP!" Valka shouted, hands gripping the dragon's claws._

_The glow dimmed and the dragon's mouth closed. The yellow eyes widened in surprise, staring down at Valka in disbelief. "I have survived this long… because I'm no ordinary human." Valka told the dragon. "I, too, have lived among your kind. Just not as long as him." _

"You… understand me?" _The Nightmare asked curiously. _

_"That's right, I do."_

_The Nightmare only huffed, smoke flowing from her nostrils._ "Impossible. No human has spoken to any dragon since the time of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second, whose voice still echoes in my own ears when he instructed me to watch over him. Surely, you must be deceiving me."

_"I am not," Valka protested. "And I can prove it to you. I have not come to desecrate this sacred place."_

"Then who are you?" _the Nightmare purred, releasing Valka from her talon._ "And why have you come here?"

_Reaching up to her mask, Valka pulled it over her head and shook her hair loose. "My name is Valka Haddock."_

"Haddock?" _the dragon repeated, briefly glancing at the remains of Hiccup the Second._ "His blood is your own?"

_"That is correct," Valka replied. "I am the descendant of Hiccup the Second and thus, his ability to communicate with your kind has passed down to me. Although, due to little connections between your kind in these times, the ability has become dormant. I discovered it when my friend Cloudjumper conversed with me. Since then, I have searched for answers. And my search has led me here: to the same mountain my ancestor once resided in." _

_The Monstrous Nightmare settled with an exhale._ "I am called Blazestone, entrusted with guarding the remnants of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second, along with this entire mountain."

_"So this mountain, the same one home to the dragons that took my ancestor in, is now your domain?"_

"Correct. For a human, the journey here is difficult, and I have never ventured out for decades. You've sought your ancestor out at last… so what do you wish to do now?"

…

Zephyr's POV

"I had Cloudjumper take the armor of Hiccup the Second to my sanctuary, where it has been given a proper send-off," Grandma finishes. "Blazestone agreed to join my flock, and she resided in the Hidden World. Sadly, I am afraid that she was one of the many dragons greatly wounded in the battle against the Shieldbreaker. She was forced to withdraw if she was to survive."

_"She served her purpose well, old friend,"_ Cloudjumper adds, with Grandma nodding in appreciation.

_"So… I assume your offspring will have this ability as well,"_ Dawn brings up, turning to me. _"And maybe their offspring, and their offspring, and their-" _

_"Yeah, yeah! We get the point!"_ Dusk growls, slapping his brother with his wing. Dawn snarls, preparing to retaliate… but a stern glance from Twilight makes both brothers step away.

"You said something about the ability being dormant," I say to Grandma. "Does that mean it can fade away?"

"Indeed, but not entirely," she replies. "Ever since Hiccup the Second's time, the ability to communicate with dragons will forever be embedded into our family's blood for generations. If a link with dragons does not come, it will dwindle and will only reawaken once contact is reestablished."

"So… I guess we don't need to worry about losing it, then?" Nuffink asks. Grandma only shakes her head.

"You need not worry at all."

…

30 minutes later

Twilight's POV

It's been some time since I finally got those answers. Well… most of the answers. There's still something I need to know.

For some odd reason… I know New Berk. And not just because Father told me about it. It's like… I know this place like I've been here before.

But I've never been here in my whole life… haven't I?

Hiccup and the other humans are preparing for their last goodbyes to their fallen friend. From what I've heard, she's made an impact on him and everyone else. It's going to take some time before it's ready, so until then I'm going to find what I'm looking for.

But how do I do that if I don't even know what to look for? And yet… it's all around me.

The buildings (is it just me or do some of them look like dragon heads?). The trees. The sculptures. Those strange white creatures that look like walking clouds (they seem terrified and scatter off in panic whenever I approach them). Everything here is so familiar.

I'm not sure I can take much more of not knowing. Just what happened here, and why are me and my brothers involved? (Speaking of my brothers, I left them by other dragons our age so they could play around. I just hope they don't get too rough, the last thing I need is damage severe enough for Father to be upset with me…)

No, Dart! You need to focus!

Growling, I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of any other thoughts. All that matters now are answers, and so far I've come up with nothing. Still, it's not like I can ask Zephyr or Nuffink, I doubt they'll be much help. They probably don't know what's happened either…

There's a group of human children nearby, and they don't seem to notice me. One of them has a stick in his hand, and he's drawing something in the dirt. Curious, I squint to get a better look.

Upon closer inspection, I can make out the drawing. It's a depiction of… an adult human.

…

_I leap off and land near Papa and the picture he's made in the sand. It looks fascinating… I've never seen anything like it. _

_Several squawks make me look up, and Pouncer lands on top of the picture after Ruffrunner bucks him off. Noticing the picture, my brothers scamper around and dig while Mama approaches us, nuzzling Papa lovingly. _

_My brothers move away, and I see they've added horns and wings to the picture. Taken aback by these new additions, I tilt my head in surprise. But instead of keeping the picture as is, Papa wipes at the sand with his front foot, with some of it getting in Ruffrunner's face. Once it's gone, he uses the stick in his mouth to make another picture. _

_Not only does he redo the first picture, but he also draws a series of jagged lines and what looks like himself flying through the air._ "Papa… what is this?" _I squeak curiously. _

"That's my friend, Dart," _Papa begins._ "Someone I've known long before you were hatched. His name was Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" _Pouncer repeats._ "That's an odd name for a dragon."

"That's because he wasn't a dragon at all. He belonged to a race called humans."

"Whoa…" _Ruffrunner whispers._

"The story of how I met him is a long one, which I'll tell you another day. But our time together is something I'll never forget. We were unstoppable, able to prevail against anything the world above could throw at us. But after six years of companionship, circumstances forced us to go about our own ways. After ten years of living our own lives, I still haven't forgotten him… and sometimes I still miss him."

"Is he dead, Papa?" _Ruffrunner asks, making Papa's ears perk up._

"Dead? No! I'd never believe that for an instant! Instead…" _Papa draws a line from the picture of him to the picture of this "Hiccup" person._ "Instead, he lives on an island called New Berk, far from here. He leads his people just as I lead the dragons. And sometimes, when I have some time to myself…" he drops the stick into the sand. "I sometimes dream of flying over there to visit, just to see him again. Maybe he misses me too."

"I can tell you this," _Mama purrs._ "He certainly does. Now come."

_I hear Mama and Papa walk away, but I can't take my eyes off that picture. Pouncer and Ruffrunner also find it interesting, but I wonder if there's more to it. Maybe I can visit this "New Berk" and see Hiccup. Maybe we'll be friends just like he was friends with Papa. Maybe… _

"Dart!"

_I glance away from the picture, noticing my brothers are gone. Realizing Papa's already called us, I quickly take one last look at the picture… before running off to join my family. _

…

That picture. It made me remember something. Now I know that those drawings were of Zephyr's father and New Berk… but what did that have to do with New Berk and me and my brothers?

Before I can look for any other clues, something on a nearby hill catches my attention. A house. Not like any of the others, but perhaps checking in there could bring up something. It's worth a shot.

I run up the hill until I reach the entrance to the wooden building. Hopefully, it's empty because I don't want to frighten anybody inside. Slowly, I climb up the steps leading to the front door…

…and just as I approach it, a fish on a string drops down in front of me.

_"Huh?"_ The sight of the fish lightly startles me and my eyes watch it dangle from side-to-side. As I eye it, I realize I hadn't eaten since we came under attack. Maybe one snack wouldn't hu- wait a minute.

A fish on a string. That definitely screams "trap". I shouldn't do it… but this is the only thing standing between me and answers. And besides, my training has prepared me for stuff like this. So, what's it gonna be? Hidden blades? Secret arrow shafts? Floor spikes? Maybe even nets and razor wire?

Grabbing the fish in my jaws, I tug it back hard. The moment after I do so, I hear something activating. I let go of the fish and leap off the porch, bracing myself…

…as a single log swings past where I once stood.

_"What? That's all they could think of?"_ I ask aloud, puzzled. Climbing back up the stairs, I push the log aside. Honestly, out of all their weapons and tools in the world, and yet they chose something so…

_"OW!"_

Another log smacks me right in the face, making me stumble back. Rubbing my head with one paw, I groan and open my eyes. There's another log right at the door. One with an image of a fish on it.

Okay, for that one I gotta give them some credit. A backup in case the first log didn't work.

But logs are logs, they can't stop me. Gently moving my way past it, I manage to squeeze my body in tight to fight through the door. It takes me a while to get through, but soon enough, I'm in.

Alright, now where? Maybe a look around before trying to sniff something out? I stand on my hind legs to get an overall look at the house's interior…

…and my head bumps against something hanging from the ceiling. Something round and metal with places for tiny flames (candles, I think they're called) starts swaying back and forth, almost looking like it's going to fall off. Gently, I take a corner of it in my teeth and hold it in place to keep it from falling. Once it stops moving, I gently let go and lower myself back down to all fours.

Okay, that was a close one. Now, time to look for anything that might trigger my memory without any further…

CRASH!

…issues.

My tail had just bumped against something on a wooden shelf, reducing it to sharp-looking pieces. My eyes widening in panic, I sweep the pieces aside with my tail to hide them from any human eyes. Gotta be careful in here. One wrong move and my talons are gonna be full of disaster…

Apparently, I don't watch where I step, because my left front foot slips out from underneath something on the floor (a… rug, I think?) and I barely have time to regain my balance. With a panicked shriek, I crash to the floor, the impact strong enough to make a candlestick fall over and bonk me on the head. Out of the corner of my eye, spare weapons on the wall fall to the floor with a clatter.

I quickly scramble back upright, pushing the candlestick back up. Unfortunately, I only make it lean against the wall. They won't notice that, right? With a relieved sigh, I start making my way deeper into the house…

…only to notice my claw caught in the fabric of the rug.

My blue eyes widen in panic. _"No, no, no! Get off, get off!"_ I whine, shaking my foot in desperation. The rug gets all scuffled up and I end up moving backward… right into something big.

My ears perk up in alarm and I slowly turn around, hearing the sound of whatever I had just bumped into starting to fall over. Smaller objects filled with paper fall to the floor…

…and whatever was holding them collapses right on top of me as I yelp in panic.

A huge weight pins me down and I hit the floor again. Thankfully I'm not hurt… at least not a lot. Still, it feels very uncomfortable. I gotta stop wasting time and be more careful if I'm ever gonna find anything!

With a grunt, I hoist myself up, pushing the large wooden object off me. A bunch of the smaller objects slide off me as I push the object (a wooden shelf of some kind) back against the wall. It takes a lot of my strength to do so, and by the time I'm done, I need to catch my breath.

Okay… that was crazy. Just need to watch myself. I slowly open my eyes, looking around at the damage I'd caused. The candlestick leaning against the wall, the paper things scattered on the floor, the rug with a torn spot from where my claw once was, Zephyr staring at the scene in horror at the door…

Wait, what?

Oh no…

…

Zephyr's POV

All I had to do now was wait. Heather's funeral wouldn't be ready for at least half an hour. Maybe to pass the time, I could work on some weapon designs, hang out with Finky and the Night Lights, or perhaps something else. Climbing up the porch steps, something instantly catches my eye.

"What the?" I whisper, running my hand across the carved log suspended by a rope. Was this… this couldn't have been…

"My old dragon defense system?" I mumble to myself, feeling it to make sure it's real. "I… I thought I took it down. Disabled it. But… who could've activated it?" Walking over to the winch that I used to reset it, I take it in both hands and crank it until the logs and fish-string are back into place.

And just as I finish, a loud crash echoes from inside my house. A startled gasp escapes my throat and panic fills my bloodstream. I bolt over to the door, rush inside… and my heart drops down to my feet.

The interior of my house… is a complete wreck!

The iron chandelier on the ceiling is swaying back and forth, two knives and an axe lie on the floor, the rug is all messed up, a candlestick is leaning against a wall, and a bookcase has just toppled over with books spilled out!

I can hardly move or speak. What… who could've… what just happened here?

Something pushes upward against the bookcase it's trapped under, and my jaw just about falls to the ground itself when I recognize it…

Twilight pushes the bookcase back against the wall with a grunt, stopping to catch her breath afterward. She opens her eyes, looking around at the scene before her… before her eyes rest on me.

They flash open in panic and she almost stumbles back with a screech. A small book falls on top of her head, covering her eyes. Shaking her head to get it off, she slowly starts to back away.

"Twilight…" I whisper, my voice now coming back to me. "What… did you DO?!"

The Night Light flinches at the tone and only whimpers at me.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR HAVE YOU DONE!" I scream, my heart beating like mad. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!"

_"Zephyr, it wasn't my fault! Honestly!"_ the Night Light whines in panic, covering her face with both front paws.

"NOT YOUR FAULT?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE! MY PARENTS ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL ME NOW!"

_"I'm sorry, Zephyr! I'm so sorry! I was just looking for…"_ Twilight pauses, her eyes reopening and her paws moving away from her head. _"Wait… this is _your_ house?" _

"YES!" I shout in exasperation. "This was a separate building away from the rest of the village! Who did you THINK was living here?!"

Twilight doesn't respond, her mind clearly on something else. _"Then… who set up that-" _

_"Hey, what's all the yelling about?"_ Dusk's voice calls from outside. _"Zephyr? Dart? Is that you?"_

I spin on my heel, catching sight of Dusk right on the porch… and the fish on the string close to his face. _"Ooh! Don't mind if I do!"_ he chuckles, opening his mouth…

"DON'T-"

THWAM!

The log swings out from behind the door, smacking into Dusk and sending him flying off the porch with a startled yell and onto the ground below. I cringe at the sound of the impact.

"…eat that."

Gesturing for Twilight to stay, I rush over to the door and peek outside. Dawn and Nuffink, having arrived due to the commotion, see Dusk pop his head out of the ground… which is now covered in dirt.

Seeing his brother's situation, Dawn's eyes go wide… and he bursts out laughing. Perking up at his reaction, Dusk narrows his own eyes and bares his teeth.

_"I'll show YOU something to laugh at!"_ he roars, tackling his brother and wrestling him to the ground while Nuffink dives to the side to avoid it. In the scuffle, the dirt falls off Dusk's head as he threatens to rip Dawn to pieces…

RRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHH!

…until a commanding roar from their older sister (still inside the house) breaks up their squabble. Climbing off each other, the two Night Lights look toward the house while Nuffink walks up to me.

"Zephyr?" he whispers, eyeing my old creation. "Is this your…"

"Mm-hm."

"But I thought you said-"

"I thought so too," I sigh. "Finky… I think it's time we told them something about us."

_"Told us what?"_ Dawn asks, he and his brother climbing the steps to the porch. Dusk eyes the fish again, unsure if he still wants it.

"Nuff, head inside and get one of the knives," I tell my brother. "And after that, get the Night Lights something to eat."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replies before making his way inside… and gasping.

"WHAT THE F- WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Just get the knife!" I groan, burying my face in one hand.

"O-okay!" he stammers before I hear him shuffling around while muttering something to himself. After a moment, he comes back a little shaky.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're SO dead." He mumbles in a panic, handing me one of the knives that fell onto the floor.

"Just relax. They won't know about this." I whisper to him. "Twilight didn't do anything major."

"Wait, Twilight did this? But why?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out eventually. Now go get some food for them. I'll handle cleanup."

With a nod, he nervously heads back inside. As soon as he's gone, I use the knife to cut through the rope holding the fish. Dawn eases his way inside the house while I toss the fish to Dusk, who snatches it up in his mouth. He soon follows Dawn inside, trying not to add to the destruction Twilight wreaked.

When all three Night Lights settle in, I look around at the scene… and sigh nervously.

"Please let Mom and Dad still be working at preparing the funeral…" I mutter to myself. "Because if not… then I am so screwed."

…

Several minutes later, I place the last book back on the shelf, finally eliminating all traces of Twilight's havoc. The Night Lights are near the fireplace with a picture of their father above it. Nuffink sits in one of the nearby chairs with a bowl of fish nearby. Reaching into it, he tosses a fish to Dawn and it vanishes in his mouth. The other two wait patiently for their turn.

As I arrive with a nervous expression on my face, I probably know what's gonna be asked about first. Twilight looks at me expectantly.

_"Zephyr… if this is your house…"_ she begins. _"Does that mean that your father made that log trap thing?" _

"He didn't make it," I quietly admit as I sit cross-legged with a small book in my lap. "I did."

_"You?"_ all three Night Lights reply.

"Yes," I nod. "I thought I took it down long ago but… there's some explaining I have to do. And looking back, it's… not easy to talk about. And it starts with this."

Staring down at the book in my lap, my eyes focus only on the tribe's symbol on the front leather cover. The sight of it sends me back to another time, and voices from my own past echo in my head.

_"I found this in the attic. It was Grandpa's… how come you never told us the truth about dragons?" _

_"We did. Dragons are wonderful, they're our friends." _

_"Tell me this: are they giant?" _

_"Well, yeah." _

_"Razor-sharp teeth?" _

_"Uh-" _

_"Breathe fire?" _

_"I suppose so." _

_"Claws?!" _

_"That would be a yes." _

_"What happened to your leg?" _

_"Oh! Uh…" _

_"That's what I thought." _

"Zephyr? Hello? Midgard to Zephyr? Are you gonna stop staring at that thing and tell them?"

Nuffink's voice jerks my eyes from the book and my breath catches in my throat. "Huh? Oh! Right! Um…" Gods, I don't even know where to start. It's been years since that day, and ever since I started loving dragons, I tried burying it. I tried to forget it. It's like a deep, dark secret I'm too embarrassed to share with anyone about. But I've gotta do it. I just hope… they'll forgive me.

"This book belonged to my grandfather," I begin. "And when I was eight years old, I found it in the attic. After paging through it… I started thinking that my parents… were lying about dragons being our friends, along with the promise that I would protect them. I didn't know that this book was written during the war between our races, and things had changed since.

So, in case the dragons returned… I built that log trap if any dragon tried to break in. I called it my dragon defense system… and my father was the unlucky test dummy for it."

Dusk snickers at this, causing me and Twilight to shoot him a look._ "Sorry,"_ he whispers, lowering his head to the ground.

_"So… you hated dragons?"_ Dawn asks me, his tone telling himself to not believe this. Staring right into his forest-green eyes… I nod. Immediately, the Night Lights all gasp and draw back.

"I told Nuffink about the book and he agreed to help me out. We planned on setting up traps all over the village… and that made our parents extremely worried."

Dawn seems distraught and conflicted about my hating dragons, and he looks like he's about to attack out of anger… but instead, he closes his eyes, lets out a deep breath and spreads his wings.

_"In the past…"_ he speaks to himself. _"…there are some things that matter and some that do not. You must embrace what truly matters and let go of what is insignificant. Only you decide which is which." _

He folds his wings in and opens his eyes, calmer than he was earlier. Dusk taps him with his own wing, and his brother turns to face him. _"What was that?" _

_"You don't remember some of Cloudjumper's teachings?"_ the white Night Light asks curiously. _"Personally, I think those were really important in our training." _

_"Uh, yeah! Of course I remember!"_ Dusk replies. _"Just… never thought the old dragon's words would be so useful one day. Even if they were confusing and hard to understand." _

Dawn sighs. _"Ruffrunner, you really should have started listening to him earlier…" _

_"Quiet, you two!"_ Twilight hisses at them. _"Let her finish!"_

When the Night Lights go silent again and watch me, I clear my throat and open my mouth again. "Worried that my generation would think of the dragons the wrong way like previous generations, my parents decided to host a special event to keep the friendship between human and dragon alive. A play my people call the Snoggletog Pageant was a perfect choice."

_"Snuggle what now?"_ Dusk asks, tilting his head in confusion while Twilight seems transfixed on something.

"Snoggletog," Nuffink answers. "It's some sort of a holiday tradition we have during the wintertime. Although, we haven't had the Pageant for a long time back then."

_"Zephyr…"_ Twilight whispers, her voice curious. _"Tell us more about this 'play'."_

"Of course!" I answer with a smile, secretly glad my least favorite memory was out of the way. "It was supposed to portray the day our fathers met and ended the war, making peace between our two races and honoring my grandfather. My dad had built a mechanical puppet of your father, and his job was to operate it from inside."

_"Puppet?"_ I hear Twilight mutter under her breath, but I decide to hold off on asking her what's up until I'm finished.

"When it started, I wasn't that interested in it at first, but Nuffink was really caught up in it." Hearing himself getting mentioned, Nuffink flashes the dragon trio a thumbs-up. "Unfortunately, the stage ended up catching on fire near the end of the play."

My words seem to have some sort of effect on the Night Lights. To my confusion, Twilight looks completely lost like her mind is somewhere else while Dawn and Dusk look around as if trying to piece something together. Nuffink, however, gestures for me to finish up.

"Thankfully, the play resumed and had a great effect on the kids, who respected Stoick the Vast's legacy from that day forward. But as for me, I had noticed Dad's suit going completely haywire, so I went backstage to check on him… and then I saw something completely remarkable.

Not only did I see the mechanical suit of Toothless back there… but I also saw him for real."

Nuffink gasps in surprise. "Wait… you SAW Toothless that day?!" He gasps. "You really did?! How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because you saw him later, now hold on a minute!" I reply with a chuckle. "I'm almost done! Anyway, I don't know what he was doing here, but I thought Dad brought him here as a surprise. In that brief moment, I saw in his eyes the same thing my dad saw on that very day. And after he helped Dad out in the suit, he took off… leaving nothing but a giddy, proud feeling in my heart."

"So that's what you were all happy about," my brother whispers. "I just thought the play finally got to you."

"It definitely got to you," I answer with a giggle. "You even pretended to be Grandpa!"

"So, my parents were finally happy that we changed our minds about dragons," I tell the Night Lights, who still look a little confused. "However, when I asked Dad about why he never told me about Toothless, he didn't know what I was talking about… until we got home. When we arrived, all of the fish Dad left out for Toothless was gone, and there was…" I pause, a questioning look on my face. "Hang on, I think it's still here somewhere."

_"What was it?"_ Dawn asks frantically as I run off to a nearby chest. _"Please don't leave me in suspense!"_

"Don't worry, I'm sure my family still has it! I think it's right about… yes! Here it is!" I take the object and rejoin everyone… and the Night Lights gasp in wonder when they see what I'm holding.

A green glowing stalagmite.

_"That's… but I don't… how did you get that?"_ Dusk stammers. _"That's from our world!"_

"Your dad must have dropped by and given this to my family as a Snoggletog gift," I answer. "The rest of the night was peaceful… and later, my parents had a suggestion."

"A suggestion that changed our lives for the better," Nuffink added.

Nodding at him in appreciation, I continue. "Just as Toothless visited us… we would go and visit him. And that day was the best day of our lives. Quite possibly yours, too."

As I finish that last sentence, Twilight shoots up into a sitting position, her blue eyes as big as dinner plates. She looks like she's just had a panic attack because I can see she's breathing heavily.

"Twilight?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

_"That's it,"_ she whispers to herself. _"It all makes sense now… I-I could have just asked her this whole time!" _

"Uh, what is your sister talking about?" I ask Dawn and Dusk, who both shrug at me. _"I have no idea,"_ Dawn answers. _"But that story… what you just told us… it sounded really odd." _

_"Yeah, like something strangely familiar,"_ Dusk adds. _"I just can't piece it all together." _

_"That's because I just did!"_ Twilight shouts, surprising all of us. _"Did you two feel strange when we landed here?" _

_"Yeah, why?"_ Dawn asks her. _"When we touched down, I could have sworn there was supposed to be something different…" _

_"I know!"_ Twilight says in excitement. _"Zephyr's story… that was the answer I've been looking for this whole time!"_

"Looking?" I repeat. "That's why you trashed our house? Looking for something?"

_"Yes! And thanks to you, I've found it! The play! The puppet! The fire! The visit!" _

_"Dart, would you please calm down and tell us everything already?!" _Dusk growls._ "You're acting like Sharpshot when he sniffed that strange mushroom that made him hyper!" _

_"Right! Sorry, I just got a little excited. Okay…"_ Twilight takes a deep breath and stands up.

_"Brothers… I know why we feel so strange about this place. Why the feeling's been in our minds ever since we've arrived. And I just figured out the answer to everything. I remember all of it now." _

_"Well, what is it?!"_ Dawn asks, unable to take any more. Twilight only smiles calmly.

_"We've been here before." _

_"WHAT?!"_ Dawn and Dusk shriek at the same time. Nuffink and I turn to each other with shocked expressions. The Night Lights had been to New Berk?!

_"It's true!"_ Twilight says. _"We've been on this very same island nine years ago during the winter season!" _

_"I knew it!"_ Dusk shouts before his excitement falters. _"Well, I sorta knew it. I mean, I don't remember much of it." _

_"Of course you don't remember!"_ Dawn growls in annoyance. _"You kept falling asleep! At least that training made you less lazy!" _

_"I what?" _

_"Be quiet and let me explain!"_ Twilight roars. _"You all might want to listen to this… Zephyr, Nuffink, you too."_

With a silent nod to each other, Nuffink and I take a seat on the wooden couch with a blanket on it. Once we're all comfortable, Twilight lies down near the fireplace.

_"It was when the three of us were hatchlings,"_ she begins. _"I was bored with the daily routine of home when I noticed Father using a stick to make lines in the sand. When I grew curious, he told me that this was a drawing of his best friend, Hiccup." _

"Aw…" I add. "Toothless missed his old buddy too, huh?"

Twilight nods at me before turning back to her brothers. _"Then you two and Mother came along, and you added wings and horns to the drawing." _

_"Oh yeah, I remember that now! Heh heh!"_ Dusk snickers. Nuffink is greatly disturbed, however, the image of our dad with wings and horns now engraved in his head.

Damn it, now it's in mine! Thanks a lot, Twilight!

_"Father told us Hiccup lived on New Berk, and that one day he wished they could be reunited. And that got me an idea." _

_"Oh, I like where this is going…"_ Dawn whispers while Nuffink and I lean in closer.

_"That night, when all of you were asleep, I looked at the drawing some more and decided to wake you two up. As soon as I poked Pouncer in the nose with my wing, the two of you started fighting as you always do. _

_I quickly stopped you before you could wake up our parents. I told you that I wanted to go to New Berk to find out more of Father's past, and to see this Hiccup person for myself. So off we went. It was a long flight, with Ruffrunner falling asleep in midair." _

_"You're lucky I was there to catch you,"_ Dawn tells his brother with a smirk.

_"Yeah, yeah. In the future, please do that instead of roaring in my face." _

_"Hey, it was hilarious!" _

_"Enough! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! We landed on New Berk, which was covered in a bunch of white stuff." _

"You mean snow?" I ask, cutting into the story.

_"Huh. So that's what it's called."_ Twilight mutters. _"Anyway, you two quickly discovered it could be thrown, and you were smacking each other with it with your tails." _

Dawn turns to Dusk with another smirk. _"I'd gladly do it again if I had the chance." _

_"But I'm gonna do it when you least expect it!"_ Dusk counters.

_"We were in human territory, so we had to keep a low profile. We snuck through the village and made our way underneath wooden floorboards. When I peeked out… that's when I saw him. The same person from Father's drawing." _

"Wow… you saw our dad." Nuffink whispers while I smile warmly.

_"But there was something else with him. Something that looked like our own father. Thanks to Zephyr, I now realize that was the puppet Hiccup was using for the Pageant. But at the time, I mistook it for my real father… but if you two didn't pull me back out of sight, we would have been caught." _

_"You're welcome."_ Both of them answer.

_"We had to fly up to a cliff to avoid giving out our location. A crowd of humans was assembled near a wooden stage, and it looked like something was about to start."_

A gasp escapes my lips and I shoot up from the couch, my eyes locked on Twilight. "You… you watched the Pageant?!"

_"Yep, and I didn't even know what it was. And to think you and your brother were somewhere in that crowd yourself…" _

Nuffink and I both smile at each other, now knowing that our new three dragon friends shared the same memory of that day as we did…

_"But just before it could start, Pouncer tapped me on the back with his wing with his eyes full of fear. When I turned to see what he was looking at… I froze, whacking Ruffrunner with my tail to wake him up so he could see for himself. _

_It was Father and Mother. And they looked none too happy that we had snuck out of home."_

"Ooh, busted!" Nuffink whispers to me, and I sock him in the arm with a grin.

_"You probably don't remember this,"_ Twilight says sheepishly. _"But I told them that this whole thing was-" _

_"Your idea."_ The three of them say in unison. Twilight jerks back and gasps in response.

_"Yeah, that's right. The old blame game."_ Dusk says with a cheeky smirk. _"Not falling for that one again."_

_"Rrrr… I hate you both right now."_ Twilight growls. Nuffink and I have to hold back our giggles. _"Okay, moving on. Father was absolutely mad, but before he and Mother could scold us, the Pageant began… and we decided to watch. _

_Everything was going well until something that was not supposed to happen… well, happened. There was fire and smoke, and Father rushed off to save Hiccup from falling off a cliff while still in his mechanical puppet. With the smoke covering him, he took Hiccup's place and ended the play. It took a little bit for him to return, and when he did we made a quick stop at this very house." _

_"And then we ate all the fish in that bowl…" _Dawn says in realization.

_"And left that stalagmite for you two and went home!"_ Dusk finishes with a grin, turning to me and Nuffink. I clear my throat, making the Night Lights turn to me.

"Were your parents still upset about you leaving when you got back?"

The Night Lights all glance at one another uncomfortably. _"Uhhh… yes?"_ they answer at once. Twilight steps forward, my question had triggered something inside her. _"But fortunately, they weren't upset as they were before. Just disappointed. In fact, that was what got Father to start training us in the first place. To move quickly and quietly throughout the human world." _

Nuffink stands up from the couch, about to ask his own question. "So… do you guys like it? Moving around swiftly in the night?"

_"LIKE it?!"_ Dusk roars in excitement, jumping up to a standing position. _"Are you kidding?! I LOVE it! It's the most awesome feeling I ever have! Whenever I'm out there with my brother and sister, I feel completely invisible! Like a shadow in the night, completely unseen with no eye being able to rest upon- hey, what the?" _

Unbeknownst to Dusk, his tail was right underneath the blanket on the couch, having flung it upward when he jumped… and it lands right on top of his head when he's excitedly talking about not being seen and stuff.

The four of us burst out laughing at his predicament as he whips his head around in confusion. _"Hey! What's everyone laughing at? Why's everything so dark? AH! I can't see! Get this thing off me, get it off!" _

Taking a corner of the blanket, Dawn whips it off a still-confused Dusk, who blinks to readjust his sight. As our laughter dies down, his emerald eyes narrow into a frown. _"Alright, very funny!"_ he growls. _"I was talking about my enemies being unable to see me, not me being unable to see my enemies!" _

"But still-!" I giggle, a hand on my stomach while I try to keep myself from passing out. "Okay, guys, I think you've found the answers to all the questions you were looking for, so… why don't we go kill some time before the funeral?"

_"Wait, time can be killed?"_ Dawn asks in surprise.

"She means, let's go find something to do until everything's ready! Gods!" Nuffink groans, apparently sick of how dragons have such a different perspective of the world. "So come on!" He rushes out of the house with Dawn and Dusk quickly taking off after him. Dusk ends up bumping into a stand with a vase on it, but I manage to catch it before it hits the ground. Placing it back on the stand, I turn to follow them outside when…

_"Zephyr? Can I talk to you for a moment?" _

I turn back to Twilight with a puzzled face. What else did she need?

Walking back to her, I kneel down on the floor. "What is it?"

_"It's… about that you hated dragons."_

Oh no. Oh, gods no! Maybe I can dismiss it with something!

"I… was just a kid, Twilight, okay? Just a kid who… who didn't know any better!"

I beg for that to be the end of it… but Twilight isn't letting me off that easy.

_"So it's hard for you to discuss with anyone,"_ she says. _"I can't imagine. It's just like if dragons hated humans… but in reality, they were just getting in the way of our survival. And you felt that way all because of a book?" _

I hesitate to answer, but Twilight is just so persistent. My mind screams at me to hide everything, to respond with false feelings… but she'd see through it easily. If Toothless was smart for a dragon, so must his daughter.

"Twilight…" I begin sadly. "What I felt back then… I thought everything I knew about dragons was wrong. Looking back, it… it just wasn't me. I was… I was throwing everything away, even my promise to my dad. I thought it didn't even matter."

_"You can't deny destiny, Zephyr."_

"I know that! I just… just… I'm scared. Scared of looking back to that day… Because every time I do, I not only see myself as a little girl with her father's creative talent… I see someone without a soul." I whisper, my eyes slowly glancing at the ground. "I feel… guilty… for doing what I did."

_"But all you did was build a trap by the main entrance,"_ Twilight explains._ "How fatal can a simple log be, anyway?"_

"It wasn't just logs," I whisper, catching her attention. "I also put up a trap involving a swinging mace and arrows."

_"I was sort of expecting something like that when I saw the bait. What did you do with them?"_

"When my family came back from the Hidden World, I dismantled them," I explain. "But I decided to leave the log trap intact in case any human intruder tried to break in. I thought I disabled that as well… but apparently not."

_"So why regret all of that? From dragon hater to dragon lover, you want to get rid of everything you thought about?"_

"It's… it's more than that, Twilight," I explain, trying to keep the tears from breaking out. "Can… can I tell you something?"

_"You can tell me anything." _

"Okay, it's just… I've never told anyone about this, not even my parents or my brother."

Twilight watches me closely, ready for me to begin.

"When I was fifteen years old… I had a dream. A terrible dream. I dreamt I was protecting the Hidden World just like my dad did, striking down my enemies with the Dragon Blade and wearing his own helmet and armor… modified for my own feminine body, however."

_"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." _

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet…" I whisper, the haunting dream seeping back into me…

…

_The soldier yells as I impale him with the Dragon Blade, sending him crumpling to the deck with a burning hole in his chest. My blue eyes shining through my father's old helmet, I charge forth on board the enemy ship with several dragons flying onward to defend me. _

_An entire wave of enemies rushes me, and I parry each strike, block every weapon aimed at me, somersault over deadly blades and slash at every one of them, their cries of pain echoing across the ship. _

_As soon as I slay the last one, I search the ship for any dragons in distress… and that's when I see it. Their leader. Dressed in completely black armor and helmet with red streaks of paint… but on closer inspection, I realize that it's not paint… but blood. _

_Whoever this is, they're not hurting one more dragon! _

_The figure, feminine in shape, draws a weapon from behind her back. It looks like a folded sword. She presses something on the hilt, and the second blade draws back on a hinge to form a double-bladed sword. Her weapon now ready, she charges at me. _

_I rush at her back, my blade meeting hers with a sparking clash. A green color dots her blades: oxidized copper, a dragon-proof metal. With a snarl, she pushes me away and attacks with fueled ruthlessness. _

_As I dueled her across the ship littered with bodies and small flames, I notice something about her attack pattern. Something familiar. But I can't focus on that right now. _

_I swing for her, but she rears back and flips over an attack to her legs. Spinning her weapon above her head, she brings it down on the Dragon Blade and locks me in a clash. Before I can shove back, she headbutts me, sweeps my legs out from underneath me and prepares to stab me through the heart… _

_…but I roll out of the way at the last second and the dragon-proof blade meets nothing but wood. Standing at a ready position, I lunge for her again. _

_She blocks and deflects my strikes with ease, and on her final block… she refolds her weapon, trapping the Dragon Blade and kicking me to the ground. She raises her weapon to strike me… but a roar of agony echoes out. _

_A dragon crashes to the ground wrapped in netting… and my heart drops when I see who it is. _

_Toothless. The Alpha of all Dragons. Soldiers quickly surround him with weapons drawn. Turning to face him, the figure dismisses the soldiers with a single hand movement and unfolds her weapon. _

_No! I won't let her do this! _

_With a yell, I grab the Dragon Blade and charge at her again… but she whips her head towards me. Effortlessly, she blocks the fiery sword again, our blades meeting again and again. _

_She deflects the Dragon Blade's swing for her head and strikes at my own, sending me tumbling to the ground. I hear the sound of something shattering before I hit the deck. _

_The soldiers all move away from us, looking for more dragons to kill. As for me, I reach out to my helmet… and feel nothing but my own skin. Glancing towards a shield resting against the railing, my eyes widen in horror when I see it. _

_The left side of my helmet… Dad's helmet… is shattered and exposing my face. I stare into my own eye and half of my mouth, strands of auburn-brown hair flowing outward. _

_Ignoring the damage, I attack at the figure again. She seems irritated at my constant interference, so she holds nothing back. Switching from defense to offense, her wild-yet-deadly strikes force me back. Desperately, I swing the Dragon Blade for her helmet, but with one fierce swipe… _

_…she cuts it clean in two! _

_My blood freezes as the top part of the Dragon Blade stops burning and falls to the ground, leaving me with only the lower half of the blade and the hilt. Before I can think of my next move, an armored boot slams into my ribs, sending me stumbling… _

_…before a bola wraps around my torso, pinning my arms to my chest. Another one is fired at my legs, trapping them together. The figure lowers her arm, the bolas having come from a device on her wrist. _

_But nobody could ever design and build a gadget like that! No one but Dad or… or…_

_The figure moves over to Toothless with me finally out of the way. She kneels down, staring into the helpless Night Fury's eyes. _

_"Don't do this!" I scream at her. "There's more to him than what you think!" She ignores me, her gaze only on her victim. The dragon, given his captive state, scowls at her with fearless audacity._

"Look at what you have become," _he growls._ "Something that no one ever wanted out of you. Not even your own family."

_The figure slightly retreats before curling a fist out of anger. I, however, listen to Toothless' words._

"You don't know it, but I was there that day. I saw what you did to them; what you did to my greatest friends. How you betrayed them and everything they stood for. How you embraced an era they worked so hard to put aside. You went so far as to kill them so that they wouldn't stand in your way."

_Just what did this person go through? Can… can I truly change her mind like my dad changed the minds of many people? Or is she too far gone? _

"I know you can hear me,"_ Toothless continues._ "I know that you're no longer the sweet little girl I saw that night. You killed her too. You've ignored all sense of reason the moment you hid behind that mask. And now it's too late for you, isn't it? I won't try to talk you out of this… because you wouldn't listen to a single word of it. So instead… I give you a warning.

If you go through with this, a new Alpha will be chosen. One that has the heart and courage to lead us through the dark times ahead. And one day, you will be stopped. All of this madness will finally end. But stop this, and you won't have to hear from us anymore. The choice is yours."

_The figure rises to her feet, and after a moment's pause, places one end of her weapon on the side of Toothless' throat. The Night Fury's eyes never move away from her head. _

_My heart stops beating, a chill runs up my spine and my eyes go wide with horror. As for Toothless, he only narrows his eyes_.

"Then you've brought all of this upon yourself."

_And then… in the blink of an eye… the figure slices the blade across the Night Fury's throat, ending him. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_My shriek of horror echoes across the entire ship and airborne dragons turn and screech in terror when they see their Alpha… dead._

_"I've made that choice long ago… beast."_

_The figure's voice is oddly strange, but it doesn't quell the despair in my heart. Tears leak from my eyes and sobs escape my throat. All I can think about is Dad's sorrowful reaction to this… _

_I gasp in terror when a boot places itself against my chest. My moist eyes stare up at the figure before me, her blade stained with Toothless' blood. _

_"WHY?!" I scream in sorrow. "Why would you do that?" _

_Without directing her gaze away from me, the figure snaps her fingers. A soldier with no weapons marches up to her, hands her a small book, and leaves. Without a word, she tosses it to the deck, where it lands inches from my face. _

_I turn to see what it is… and my body shivers in realization._

_The Dragon Manual. The very same book I found in the attic. The source of my temporary hatred for dragons. What is she doing with it? _

_Suddenly, something else clunks to the deck alongside the book… the figure's helmet. Slowly, I turn my head back to the figure… and my wet eyes grow as big as saucers, my mouth in a silent gasp._

_The face staring down at me… is my own face. _

_Blue eyes full of hatred, auburn hair speckled with bloodstains. A scar on the lips and a small burn on her right cheek. It's the face of a real monster. I can hardly speak. _

_Suddenly, the screams of dragons fill our ears. Turning towards the battle, fear begins to overpower me when I see it. Dragons falling in slow-motion towards the sea, dying. And some of them… are dragons I know from stories. _

_Stormfly with a ballista bolt through her stomach. Hookfang with shredded wings and smoke coming out of his mouth. Barf and Belch with one of their heads cut off. Meatlug with one wing missing. All of them… gone. They splash into the sea, forgotten and never to fly through the skies again. _

_I turn back to myself, who gives me that sly smirk only Mom would give. She speaks, her voice chilling and cold. _

_"Don't be afraid of who you are." _

_And then, with her teeth clenched and her eyes searing with anger, she spins her double-bladed sword… and slices me across the neck. _

…

Twilight stares at me blankly while my eyes are once again casted to the floor in sadness. She says nothing, her reaction to my dream taking its toll.

"My people hated dragons for so long," I continue, my voice on the verge of cracking. "That version of me thought nothing could change that." I sniffle, wiping my eyes.

"I… I never should have found that stupid book!" I punch the wooden floor on that last word. "Then the traps, those feelings… none of them should have happened! I was supposed to hold on to the promise I made to Dad! That I should have protected the dragons!"

_"Zephyr! Zephyr, listen to me!"_ Twilight shouts. _"You can't change the past! It's a part of you, so you have to accept it! But you can't let it define you!"_

"I… I know it doesn't," I sniffle. "I learned that lesson before about not being Chieftess. But this… this is something different."

_"No, it's not,"_ Twilight objects. _"We all have our secrets, some more painful than others. And for me… it's taking the title of Alpha."_ I turn my eyes to her, yet don't raise my head from my curled position.

_"According to draconic tradition, the only way to claim the title is to defeat the current Alpha in a battle to the death. And there is no way I want to kill my own father. But Cloudjumper told me the story of how my father claimed the title by letting the former Alpha live. He told me that sometimes, the traditions need to be pushed aside. And tradition, like our pasts and our fears, can't take control of us. We won't allow them too, so we must confront whatever pains us." _

"B-but, Twilight…" I sob. "I couldn't confront mine. I was too afraid of it. I… I wasn't brave enough. I kept it hidden from myself for as long as I could, I tried to bury whatever would remind me of it… but when you came here, I couldn't hide it any longer. I… I was too scared to tell you."

_"Zephyr…"_ Twilight purrs, lowering herself to the ground. _"Being brave isn't just about not being afraid."_

"I-it's not?"

_"No. It's about doing what you have to do, even when you are. So don't focus on all of this dragon-hating stuff, alright? Because that's not you, Zephyr."_

"It's not me…" I repeat to myself.

_"No,"_ Twilight says encouragingly. _"The Zephyr Haddock I know, my one true friend since my hatchling days, loved dragons with all her heart and she still does. So that dream? It's nothing to you. The book? Old and dusty like the era it came from, as well as being outdated. The log trap? Well… you can keep it around for a good laugh or two."_

"Y…you really think so?"

_"Only if you want to." _

I chuckle, but it only comes out as a half-sob. "Thanks, Twilight…" I whisper, raising myself to a sitting position. "I… I'm glad we had this talk."

_"And I'm glad I could help."_ She replies with a smirk. _"Now, what say we-"_ She suddenly freezes up, her eyes locked on my face.

"Twilight?" I ask, rubbing my faces of tears. "W-what is it, girl?"

The Night Light doesn't reply. Instead, she quietly creeps up to me with a look of curiosity and sadness alike. It's not until I get close do I see what she's looking at.

In her sky-blue eyes is my own reflection. My cheeks are red and tear-stains streak down my face, my eyes still a little moist. Twilight leans in close, but not too close… and asks a question that sounds like she's wanted to know for a while.

_"What is this?"_

I sniffle again, wiping my face on my arm. "You… you don't cry? You don't have tears?"

_"No… how does this happen?"_

"When… when we're sad," I reply. "Loss of a loved one, a bad dream, a very hurtful insult… they make us cry."

_"When you're upset?" _

"Not all the time. Sometimes we cry when we're happy. Very happy."

_"How do I know the difference?" _

"Trust me, girl," I whisper, reaching out to touch her on the side of her face. "You'll know."

_"Alright. I'm just… sorry, Zephyr. About your feelings, about the dream… everything." _

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm glad you helped me get through this. Fight one of my greatest fears and help me face it. I'm okay now… honestly."

Twilight purrs, pulling away from me as I stand up. _"So am I, sister."_

I pause for a moment. "Sister?"

Twilight takes a step back. _"Sorry, it's just that… one time, when I asked Father what Hiccup was like, he said that he was like a brother to him. So I thought… you could be like my sister? I mean, we do have a lot in common… so if you're okay with that?"_

"I like it," I say with a smile, placing my hands on my hips. "Twilight, as of this point forward, you are now an honorary member of the Haddock Clan."

_"And my brothers…?" _

"…are now my brothers."

She coos warmly. _"Thank you."_

"No," I respond. "Thank you. For being my best friend and for helping me out when I needed it."

_"Heh. Much obliged."_ Twilight says. _"Now, as I was saying earlier, why don't we see if the funeral's ready? Then we can go say goodbye to your friend."_

"Yeah, we probably should," I agree. "And we should tell the boys the news too. Even though Dawn and Dusk won't probably understand."

_"Oh, they will understand,"_ Twilight says. _"I'll make them see it."_

I smile, turning and heading out the door. "Then let's go!"

**(A/N: I decided to once again chop this chapter in two, so the funeral and reveal scene will be next. Having Zephyr, Nuffink and the Night Lights revisit the events of Homecoming after nine years felt so satisfying for some reason. Also, I thought that because Zephyr once hated dragons, she would have faced a secret conflict within her after the trip to the Hidden World. And having to deal with that on top of the becoming/not becoming Chieftess situation was bound to put her under pressure. **

**P.S. Can't believe winter break is over. *groans* So not ready to go back. But on the bright side, 2020 is finally here! Have a Happy New Year and as always, leave a review if you can and let me know what you think of this! Over and out!) **


	18. Remembering A Warrior

The lonely boat carrying Heather's body underneath a white sheet and her axe drifts off from New Berk's coastline as we all watch from a cliffside. My family and my friends (both human and dragon) are all assembled to grant my dad's greatest ally her proper send-off. A bow rests in one hand, an arrow in the other. The wind blows through my auburn hair, causing strands of it to get in my face.

"May the Valkyries welcome you," my father begins, standing in front of a small pile of wood. "and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place in the hall of warriors. For a great woman has fallen. A fighter."

He turns to us as Grandma joins him, and Mom steps forward. "A sister."

Steeling himself, Nuffink walks up next to her. "A hero."

And lastly, I join my brother's side, my eyes never leaving the small vessel. Blinking once, I silently take a deep breath and let it out.

"A friend."

Leaving his own family, Toothless prowls up to the small woodpile and blows a small flame into it. A small explosion later, a fire is roaring and eating away at the wood. One by one, each of my family and friends walks up to the pile and light their arrow tips. After they form a line along the cliff's edge, my family raises their bows first, myself included.

We all nock our arrows, draw back… and release.

Our five arrows sail through the air, and several more arrows streak overhead to chase after them. One after another, they land on the small boat to spread their flames to every corner of it.

Once the last arrow touches down, Toothless turns to Windshear and grunts something to her. Bowing to her Alpha in understanding, the Razorwhip takes off and flies towards the burning boat. As soon as she gets within range, she blasts out a single blue fireball that straight up explodes when it hits. After taking one last look at the boat, she turns and flies back while the other dragons watch the inferno.

_"May your soul rest in eternal harmony,"_ Toothless says calmly. _"And may you ride the everlasting winds in the skies of your new life."_

_"May you ride the everlasting winds in the skies of your new life."_ His mate and offspring repeat, with the other dragons letting out a low, calming bellow that I believe symbolizes serenity and peace. When it calms, the Light Fury turns to the Night Lights. _"Know this,"_ she speaks. _"It is not only the life of one we must remember in the aftermath of this terrible conflict."_

Twilight nods. _"The Bewilderbeast."_

Dawn glances to the ground in sorrow. _"All those dragons… gone."_

_"Spark…"_ Dusk whines sadly. The look in his eyes and his voice tell me everything: he lost a friend during that battle… a good friend. Turning to her brother, Twilight nuzzles him comfortingly.

"She…" I mutter, turning to Dad. "She wanted to say thank you," the memory of her last words comes back to me at that moment. "For everything you've done for her…"

Dad puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she did… she was an amazing woman. She and your mother almost treated themselves like sisters. Well, more like sisters-in-arms."

I only smirk. "Nice. Those were her last words to me, and… I promised her I'd say that."

"And she'd be happy to know that you did."

I glance toward the portion of the crowd consisting of Berserkers and Defenders of the Wing. The look on Dagur's face must mean he's remembering those moments with his sister… even when they were enemies. His eyes turn to me and my father, who gives him a reassuring nod.

Mala and Nott, who brushes her face with one arm, never turn their gaze away from the boat… but something pops into my mind.

He's not here. And I even saw him. On Berserker Island and during the battle where he battled and single-handedly took out most of an attack ship's crew. He must have followed us here to New Berk.

I look everywhere in the crowd, hoping to find that figure… but nothing.

"Zephyr? Something wrong?" Nuffink asks me, noticing my expression.

"I… I thought he'd show."

"Who'd show?"

His answer comes not by words… but by another arrow soaring from way above us. Instead of watching the arrow's path, Nuffink and I turn to see where it came from. Another cliffside from above… and I see him.

As I've always spotted him, he's dressed in a light brown tunic and leggings, a hood and a facemask concealing most of his face… save for those green eyes that stare silently out to the horizon. Instead of a bow, which I saw him lose during the battle, there is now a short sword resting in a sheath on his left hip. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye… because he turns his head down to look at me. Nuffink freezes up like he's been caught during a stealth mission.

He makes a gesture with his head for me to come to him, and I quickly glance at my parents. My mom nods, and I put down my bow and arrow and start heading up the path. A nervous Nuffink follows close behind. I'm surprised he doesn't remember him at all…

He's never moved from his spot once I reach the cliffside he's on. He doesn't turn around to look at me, and I can hear Nuffink lightly panting from the trek up here. I take a few steps forward…

"How long's it been?"

I'm unable to find an answer right off the bat, most likely because of the voice of someone I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Hard to say. Maybe… eight to ten years?" I reply, scratching the back of my head.

"I heard you've gotten yourself into quite a mess."

"I'm the daughter of a chief who's had major screw-ups over the course of his life. It had to be some time before trouble found me instead of him."

"And you still got yourself through it… just like your father."

"But I didn't get through it alone," I say. "I had my friends. My family."

"Speaking of family…" he says, slowly turning so that I see one eye. "Where's your brother?"

"Uh, he's…" I begin before Nuffink pushes past me.

"Alright, Mister Hidey Face!" he snaps. "I know you've been watching us, and I want to get some things straight! First off, who exactly are you?"

The figure turns around completely and lets out a small hmph. "You really don't remember me, do you, Nuffink?"

My brother is taken aback by the mention of his name. Shrugging it off, he replies calmly. "What can I say? I've met a lot of guys in the past few days. Some good, but… mostly bad."

"Of course you wouldn't remember. We were only kids and given how young you were, it was bound to happen. Your sister, however, is all too familiar with me. I saw how distraught she was on that day…"

He reaches down to his facemask and yanks it down before pulling back his hood, revealing scruffy black hair. His green eyes turn a little dark as he thinks back to that day…

"The day my mother died. Zephyr looked up to her just as I did."

Nuffink looks like he's about to pass out. "M…Mother?"

"Finky," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Say hi to Jerek… Heather's son."

…

Nuffink's POV

Whoa.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

What is going ON?!

I can hardly find the words I want to say. And when I do, it sounds strange coming out of my mouth.

"Heather… has a son?!"

"She had a son." The new guy- Jerek- corrects me with a stern look. After a brief second of eye contact, I step back. "Uh, sorry. About your loss."

"Why worry about my loss when yours were greater? Especially Zephyr's loss of hope."

I sneak a glance at my sister, who's rubbing her arm nervously at the memory. She shakes it off, both of us turning back to Jerek.

"So, ah… this might sound a little awkward," I begin sheepishly. "But… how did Heather have a son?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "You're seriously gonna ask me that?"

"Yes? No? Maybe?"

Jerek sighs, looking unsure of himself. "I… I don't know much about my father," he explains. "My mom hardly spoke of him. She'd only known him for several months. He was a good fighter, but… he died before I was born."

"It's kinda hard for him to talk about," Zephyr whispers in my ear. I only nod to her with a small hum.

"On another note," Jerek says, changing the subject. "Zephyr, I've moved on from that being that little boy you remember me as so long ago. Once I was twelve, my Uncle Dagur decided to train me to be a warrior like my parents, even pitting me with sparring lessons against my cousin Nott. While I still have much to learn, he taught me enough when Berserker Island came under attack by that Shieldbreaker enemy. Impressive as it might sound, I took out thirty soldiers on my own."

I whistle, impressed. "You gotta show me your stuff, man."

"Yeah," Zephyr adds. "I even saw you on that ship. You were… incredible, I'll say that."

"Perhaps some other time," he dismisses me. "But when I returned to my family, I found out I was too late. My mother lied lifeless with a bloodied chest and I noticed you rushing off towards the beach, with everyone else in pursuit. When all of you were gone, I slowly went up to her, knelt down and rested a palm on her forehead, silently wishing her farewell."

"And… then you saw us leave." I finish, with Jerek nodding at my words.

"You were both distraught, your sister most of all. And I heard she handled it in the most… unpleasant way." Jerek says, eying my sister suspiciously.

She sighs. "Of course you'd know of that. It was only a matter of time before I did something that only my dad would do."

"I'm not upset," he counters. "After all, I'm sure your family's learned that you and your father went through had something in common."

"They do?" Zephyr and I reply at the same time.

"Yeah," Jerek continues. "No matter how many hits you take, no matter how hurtful your failures can be… you always find a way to come back from them. And the big problem? You keep going through all of it alone. And there's a reason you have each other and your friends. Don't ever forget that, Zephyr."

My sister only smiles. "After today… I never plan to."

"Great."

"So, now that this whole Shieldbreaker crisis thingy is behind us…" I say with uncertainty. "What are you guys gonna do now? Your family and tribe?"

"As I said, I still have a lot to learn," Jerek answers. "And I'm afraid my place doesn't rest with Berk."

From behind him, Windshear swoops up over the cliff and touches down close to him. Lowering her head, the silver dragon allows the son of her rider to rest his palm against her horn. Noticing my stare, Jerek turns to me.

"We ran into each other during the battle. Even with my mask and hood, she still figured out who I was because of my scent… my mother's scent."

Zephyr sighs happily. "Toothless found out about me the same way. Back when we first met."

"I should have known," he chuckles. "Seems like our parents' dragons hit it off with us."

Zephyr pauses for a moment, thinking about those words. "She… misses her, doesn't she?"

Jerek silently nods as Windshear croons sadly. "My mother found her when she was young. They've had something special ever since… so basically yes. But… at least she has me to remember her by."

"Heh," I say, trying to cheer him up. "At least there's that."

"I'm glad that, even after everything… your family still took the time to honor my mother and give her a proper send-off to Valhalla." Jerek tells us both. "When everything here is all settled with, each of the tribes should go on back to their respective islands."

"I suppose they will," Zephyr says, brushing her hair out of her face. "Well… it was nice catching up with you again, Jerek."

"And it was nice to meet you…" I add in, prompting a glance from the boy. "Uh, again."

"I don't think you two have changed a bit," he says amusingly. "Your people always say there's never a dull moment whenever you're around."

"They say that?" I whisper to my sister, who only nods like she's been asked this before. "Never a dull moment, indeed." She agrees.

"You know, I should probably meet up with everyone soon," Jerek says, glancing down to the assembled crowd below. "For all I know, my family's probably worried sick about me. That I wouldn't show."

"I… I was just thinking that myself. I was wondering where you were."

"So you were, hm? Glad to see you still care…"

"Heh… least I could do." She smirks.

Windshear lowers herself down, allowing Jerek to mount the Razorwhip. Before the dragon can fly back down to the crowd of humans and dragons alike, he turns back to my sister.

"One more thing…" he begins hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

He looks uncertain of himself. "Before this day is up… before everything in your life goes back to the way it was… it needs to be done."

Zephyr looks like she doesn't know what he's talking about. "Uh… what needs to be done?"

"I don't need to tell you, Zephyr. You know. Deep down, you know."

Zephyr still looks a bit confused, drawing her eyes to the ground… and it's only when I hear her draw a shocked breath do I realize what he means.

"It's what your dad would want… but I know it'll be hard for you. You know what you have to do, what's needed to fulfill your destiny and keep them all safe."

My sister looks up at him, her face etched with worry. "I… I don't know if I can do it."

"All you needed to defeat Keiser and the Shieldbreaker was all of us. All of your friends and family. So just like you needed them then… you'll need them to help you do it. Because if you don't…"

"They'll be in danger," she says quietly. "I know."

"It won't be easy, Zephyr… but I believe in you. You shouldn't doubt yourself anymore. Just remember… we're all here for you. And they'll always be with you in spirit."

Just as he delivers his final reassuring words, Jerek steers Windshear towards the cliff. The Razorwhip jumps off and transitions into a slow glide, circling around and heading back to the crowd.

…

Zephyr's POV

His words still hang in my head. I never even realized it had to be done until he brought it up. I try to deny it, that they'd always be with me since I got them back… but he's right. I know he's right.

It's just like Old Berk and what my father came to realize. If they stay here, we're a target. And that problem won't go away unless they do.

Three winged figures soar up into view, disrupting my thoughts. One by one, Twilight, Dawn, and Dusk all land where Windshear once stood. Each of them is still lingering about the recent funeral… until Dusk notices my expression.

_"Is… is everything alright?" _

I shake the feeling off, trying to hide my inner thoughts. "Yeah," I reply with a smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks… brother."

_"Okay. It's just that you were looking a little… wait, brother?"_ he realizes with shock. Nearby, Dawn snaps to attention, his mind presumably somewhere else. _"But… but we're not related!" _

_"We are now,"_ Twilight dismisses him. _"Earlier, Zephyr decided to make the three of us honorary members of her family. So that way, we're always with her. A part of her." _

"Yeah…" I mumble to myself, the realization of what needs to be done creeping back in. I haven't seen these three for nine years… and I just got them back… No. No. Don't think about that now. Just focus on what you have.

Twilight's eye catches my own. She seems to have realized something from what she had just said…

And then it hits me like my own trap. _She knows, too._ And she's hiding it just like me. Does that mean she knows I'm hiding it as well?

_"So… is there anything about this island we should know about? Any areas of interest?"_ she asks us.

"Oh, we can show you, alright," I answer with my hands on my hips. "Maybe we can throw in a little race while we're at it?"

_"Oh, yeah! Fine by me!"_ Dusk shouts excitedly, shoving past his sister. _"Hope you're all ready to lose!" _

_"Ruffrunner…"_ Twilight groans.

_"Maybe I should let Mother and Father know first,"_ Dawn tells us. _"Be right back!"_ With a running start, he leaps off the cliff.

_"You're sure about this?"_ Twilight asks. _"Ruffrunner isn't exactly one who plays fair…" _

_"Well, excuse me! It's who I am! And besides, races are downright boring without something to spruce up the action!" _

Ignoring her brother, I nod to Twilight. "I'm sure! It'll just be the five of us spending some time together!" Agreeing with me, Nuffink gives Twilight a thumbs-up.

_"Alright. I can work with that."_ Twilight says, just as Dawn flies back to rejoin us. _"We're good!"_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nuffink shouts, running up to Dawn and mounting him. "You coming, Zeph?"

"You know it," I answer with a smirk, running over to Twilight and swinging myself onto her back. "Ready, girl?"

She smiles at me. _"The real question is, are you?"_

"Heh. Good one." I chuckle. "Now let's go!"

The three Night Lights ready themselves. Twilight gives out a call… and we all shoot off into the sky. Looping around in midair, we fly off across New Berk to parts of the island I've never even been to. As we speed and soar through the skies, pulling off all kinds of aerial stunts, my brother and I whoop and cheer in delight.

If only I could stay up here forever and touch the very sky itself…

…if only.

**(A/N: You all know what's coming next. It's something that needs to be done before this story ends. I've been thinking about it for some time now. I would say "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it.", but I won't. Just a warning, though: Prepare for feels and tears. **

**Next: what must be done) **


	19. Two Worlds, One Family

After a brief flight/race around the island and taking the Night Lights for a little tour around the village, the five of us all settled down on a cliff that serves as a vantage point. Twilight is lying down on the grass with me resting on her side, and Nuffink is having a blast with Dawn and Dusk.

Dawn has just tackled my brother to the ground, the words "Who's a good dragon?!" escaping his throat, and bats at him playfully while Dusk prances around them with his tail held high. Nuffink tries to fend off Dawn, who finishes his playful antics by collapsing on top of him.

"Oof! Hey, no fair!" my brother cries. "Let me up!" Dawn only snorts at him in reply. Twilight and I can't help but chuckle at that…

Dusk whines at Dawn, wanting a turn at playtime. As soon as Dawn stands up and Nuffink gets to his feet, Dusk wastes no time in charging right into him. Quickly regaining his footing, Nuffink retaliates by grabbing below Dusk's head.

"Oh, think you're a tough guy, huh? Well, have some of this!" he shouts, scratching at the Night Light's scales to search for a weak point. "Ha, ha! You think you got the upper hand with those wings and teeth of yours? Well, guess what? Because of my superior intelligence, victory will be soon within my… GYEEP!"

While Nuffink was bragging about his inevitable win in this struggle, he didn't notice Dusk hobbling over towards the edge of the cliff… and leaning over, threatening to drop him into the sea. Now recognizing the danger he's in, Nuffink clings desperately to Dusk's scales.

"Okay, okay, okay! You win!" he stammers in a panic. "You're definitely the smartest of us! You're the smartest!"

With a draconic rumble that sounds almost like laughter, Dusk flips himself onto his back and sends both him and Nuffink tumbling onto the grass. "That… was not… cool…" my brother breathes, with Dusk dismissing his words with a warble.

While the boys recollect themselves, Twilight and I turn to each other and smile. A small purr makes its way out of her throat and she gently wraps her tail around me like I was a young dragon. Placing my arms on the tail, I sigh happily.

"You know… ever since that day, I always wondered if we would see each other again," I tell her. "But I always think that as time went by… you would have forgotten about me." Twilight stares at me silently at those words, as if afraid she might forget me again.

"But I don't think you ever will now," I continue. "We're both older now, so… we shouldn't have any issues. I'm just… I'm just glad we're here now. When I never thought I'd see you again."

Twilight purrs again, gently nuzzling my hair. Not caring in the slightest if she messes it up, I scratch under her chin with two fingers. We close our eyes, savoring the little moment with our family…

…and a roar echoes through the sky.

Our eyes snap open and Twilight turns to the source of the sound. The other two Night Lights stop what they're doing in an instant. While Nuffink looks around in confusion, I turn towards the horizon and peer out towards the sun…

…which is now beginning to sink beneath the waves.

Frankly, it's no surprise I didn't notice earlier. After all, the weather on New Berk is a little warmer than Old Berk. But the sunset also brings back a reminder. A reminder… of what needs to happen before this day is done. To make sure all of us are safe.

Twilight knows it, too. I can feel it. Yet neither I nor she speaks a word of it. She rises to her feet and I do the same, with the boys looking towards the source of the sound… a rocky platform with grass on top.

"Was… was that Toothless?" Nuffink asks, and I wordlessly nod. "It's important," comes my response. "Very important."

But what's also important is where it's coming from. That cliff… it's where Dad knew what he had to do. He knew the cost, the internal pain… but most importantly, the worth of it all. What they needed when all he saw was what he wanted. What he dreamed of… but could never happen yet.

"Well, best not to keep him waiting, then." Nuffink sighs, moving over to Dawn. He doesn't have the faintest idea of what's about to happen. I can hear it in his voice. But for me… I'm not sure if I'm ready.

I walk towards the cliff's edge as Twilight jumps off. The sky, now tinted with red-orange colors among the clouds, must be bringing back memories from my parents' generation. And now… it's gonna help make one of mine.

The toes of my boots barely hanging off the edge of the cliff, I close my eyes, gently inhale and spread open my arms like wings. Pausing to savor the gentle breeze on my skin, I let out the breath I'm holding… and step off.

I feel weightless yet again, not even opening my eyes as I fall. I focus only on the wind: both the feeling of it rushing against me and the howling of it in my ears. The only time my sky-blue eyes show themselves to the world again is when Twilight snatches me up in her talons, throws me into the air and spins around to catch me on her back. With a small boost of speed, she speeds off towards the cliff with our brothers right behind her.

When we land, I immediately notice a crowd of both humans and dragons assembled there. Suppressing the rising anxiety inside me with all my strength, I dismount from Twilight and head towards my father while she does the same.

He's addressing Mom right now, but when his forest green eyes turn to me, he stands at full attention. And, even though I try to hide it as best I can… he knows I'm nervous. And he should understand it well… he's been through this before. But I don't think he ever expected this to happen again with his own daughter and son.

**(A/N: As Long As He's Safe (1:57 onward) – HTTYD: THW score)**

Dad hesitates before he speaks to me. "You… you know what needs to be done… right?"

I nod silently, something tugging at my heartstrings. "I do."

"So do I," he replies. "I… Zephyr, sometimes I… dream. Dream about the first time… before you were born. After we won. Your mother and I… we realized what we needed to do if… if we were to be truly safe. And it…" he sighs. "…it was hard on both of us."

"You still see his face," I whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't want to leave either," he says sadly. "That glimpse of… of sadness in his eyes. Yet he knew it was the right thing to do. What his kind needed. And if it was hard for me on that day… it'll be hard for you."

I know what he means all too well. I can already feel my eyes growing moist as I look around. My friends all realize one by one that they must do what their parents did nineteen years ago.

We need to let the dragons go.

…

Twilight's POV

Father's eyes never leave me as I approach him. He looks… conflicted. He doesn't need to tell me why.

_"Dart…"_ he begins. _"Do you still remember the story?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you understand what we must do now. I know that… that you and your brothers might want to stay here. But that can't happen. Even after you've seen them after all this time."_

Wordlessly, I turn to see Zephyr speaking with her own father. Like my own, he's saddened about what's to come. I know that, after reuniting with his own friend who's been by his side for six years, he doesn't want him to leave so easily.

But Zephyr… Nuffink… and my brothers… we have something different. Instead of being together for several years, we saw each other only once. And if I said we would see each other twice… I would be lying. I do want to see them… to see her… again. But that must be for some other time.

_"Your heart is conflicting with your mind, young one,"_ Mother whispers to me calmly. _"But you have not been the first to feel such emotions. Nor will you be the last."_

She's right. My brothers just glance at each other silently, without even play-fighting with each other like they used to. By his mother, Nuffink tries to hide his own sadness… while Zephyr's eyes start to twinkle from something within…

…a clear liquid.

…

Zephyr's POV

Eguala and Feliciana watch from nearby while Adrian and Avicia link hands with each other. Toki glances down to the ground with a sigh, and Arni pats his brother's shoulder in reassurance. Osvif only crosses his arms and never draws his gaze away from Toothless.

Each of the original Dragon Riders bid their farewells to their old comrades… and among them, I hear the voices of my friends.

"So long, Clawtooth," Spikelout says, patting the side of his rumbling Nightmare's face. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Fire," Snuffnut mutters with a quivering lip, scratching the left head of his Zippleback with a sniffle. "Ice," Bluffnut whispers to the right head, rubbing its horn. "Try not to kill each other down there, okay?"

"Oh, Pebble," Ingrid moans, draping herself over her Gronckle. "It… it was fun while it lasted. G…goodbye."

The sound of approaching dragons brings my attention back to the front. Toothless, Stormfly and the Light Fury face my parents, with the Night Fury looking right at my dad's face.

_"So…"_ he whispers. _"Here we are again… You never expected this, did you?"_

Dad only shakes his head. "Never, bud. Do… do you still think back to that day?"

_"Ever since, yes. To be honest with you, Hiccup… it ate away at me for days. It must have done the same to you, but… I found something that got me through it all. I found something that made me move on."_

"And… what is that, exactly?"

Toothless turns to the Light Fury with a smile. _"Family."_

Eyes lighting up in realization, Dad only smiles at his friend. "I found it, too. All because of a love you helped give me."

_"No, Hiccup,"_ Toothless replies. _"I never gave you anything. All you needed in life didn't come from me… but within you. Those six years? You didn't grow into the next chief and a hero because of me. All I really did was-"_

"Make things easier," Dad finishes for him. "I know that now… thank you, Toothless. For everything."

The Night Fury smiles. _"Likewise."_

Stormfly steps forward to Mom and Nuffink, gazing at both of them. _"Just as you followed him before… will you follow him now?"_

Mom nods while Nuffink only remains silent. "I always have, so I always will. And… it wasn't easy for me last time."

_"Me neither. It… it was good catching up with you and reminiscing the good times we had, old friend. I'll certainly miss them."_ The blue dragon turns to Nuffink expectantly.

My brother only cracks a smile and holds up a hand. "See you around, Storm."

The Deadly Nadder pauses to savor the nickname. _"You will be just as great as your mother. I guarantee this… just as long as you keep moving forward and never let anything hold you back."_

Nuffink smiles, already feeling proud of himself. A low coo fills my ears, and I turn to see the Light Fury standing before me. I sniffle, hiding any tears that threaten to break through.

_"My mate has told me the tales of your father and how great he was,"_ she tells me. _"How he changed both of our races. When I laid my eyes on you, little Zephyr, I knew that you could be just as great as your legend of a father. But now I see… that you are more."_

"M-more how?" I ask, my voice starting to crack.

_"Your heart. Your bravery. Your courage. Your refusal to let your beliefs die and your desire to protect all that you love. The product of two great people, a heroic leader and an honorable warrior, has now become something greater than both of them. You have your father's mind and your mother's instinct. His heart and her courage. His will… and her love. Your father was so very wise to hand down the task of protecting the dragons to you. And for this…"_ she lowers her head to the ground as if bowing to her Alpha. _"…I thank you with all my soul, my Savior."_

I sigh breathlessly, unable to find any words. I wipe my face with one arm, my sky-blue eyes starting to sting a little.

_"But there is also another concern I must attend to,"_ she says, rising to a standing position. _"Long ago, you and your brother have referred to my offspring as terms that suit them well. And over a decade ago, your father did the same to my mate."_

I gasp. "You… you want me to name you?"

She nods. _"It seems only necessary."_

"Oh… wow." I whisper. "Okay, um…" I take an anxious breath and pay close attention to the Light Fury's form. The pure shade of white on her scales. The sapphire glow of her eyes. Her graceful appearance.

A smile creeps onto my face and I move my hand away from my chin. "How about…?"

_"She doesn't need one."_

Toothless' voice catches both me and the Light Fury off-guard. For what seems like the first time, I see shock in her calm eyes. _"Are… are you certain of this?"_

_"I am,"_ Toothless confirms before resting his eyes upon me. _"When I first met my mate, she was like a call. A call back to my natural instincts. A call back… home. But as I was drawn to her, I knew I would sometime answer that call and shed away my previous life among the humans. I had grown so attached to Hiccup that I couldn't bear to just leave him behind and start anew. But it turns out… that was just what all the dragons needed."_

"So, you're saying…"

_"A bonding name isn't necessary. She's fine with what she has."_

"And… what does she have?" I ask, cocking my head to the side in curiosity. Realizing my question, Toothless only turns to his mate with a smile… and he backs off. The Light Fury, reading his expression, stares down upon me with a calm, loving smile. She gives out a gentle purr.

_"Luna."_

And, without giving me a chance to react, she turns and heads off towards the edge of the cliff.

Dad clears his throat as Toothless stands in front of him once more. "So… this feels oddly familiar…"

The Night Fury snorts in amusement. _"Why is it always this way for you?"_

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, bud. It's just… I don't think I can go through this again."

_"You made it the first time, didn't you?"_

"Heh. Alright, you got me there, Toothless. And again… thank you."

Toothless draws back after Dad touches him on the snout one last time. The very action yanks at my heart and I have to suppress a sob. I can't just lose control now…

_"Remember, old friend… together from afar."_

"Together from afar."

As he takes one last look at my father, Toothless notices the Light Fury by his side. She nods to him and he returns the gesture… before rearing his head to the sky.

RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The sound echoes across all of New Berk as all the dragons, his family among them, join in. From behind me, the amazing creatures rise from the ground and flap their wings, flying away from the island. With one last glance, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Cloudjumper, Grump and Skullcrusher all take off to join the flock.

Someone whistles from the right, and I turn to see all my allies. Jerek and Nott are both aboard Windshear, and Heather's son gives me a two-fingered salute while Nott waves to me. Without even thinking, I raise a hand in reply as Nuffink waves back.

Toothless barks something to the rest of the dragons belonging to the Outcasts, Berserkers, Defenders of the Wing and the Wingmaidens. Each of them all takes off and fly back to each tribe's respective island, where they would part their own ways and return to the Hidden World once finished.

My parents also wave goodbye to their own friends as they depart from New Berk's shores. My brother and I join in… but I stop when I turn back to the edge of the cliff.

By now, only three dragons remain on the island. The rest of the flock gathers close by while the Alpha and his queen hover in the air, waiting for them.

Twilight slowly walks towards the edge of the cliff. She crouches down, spreads her wings as her brothers prepare to follow…

…but she stops.

She lowers her wings, her brothers looking on in confusion. Neither of them makes a move after their parents. Twilight sadly huffs, a draconic version of a sigh if I had to guess. Before Dawn or Dusk can say anything, Twilight steps back…

…and turns to me.

I can feel my eyes growing moist and my heart getting heavy. Why was she still standing here?

"Well?!" I call out, partially shocked at how my cracked voice sounds. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" That last word sends a pang through my body, and I lower my outstretched arm. My head hangs low. "G-go…"

_"But you don't want me to."_

I open my mouth to object, and I want to say otherwise. That our time together is over and she should just get out of here. But I can't… I can't bring myself to say it.

So instead… I listen to my heart.

"I… I… I-I don't."

My voice is barely a whisper and something wet rolls down my cheek. My body trembles and I want to tell her to stay. Cracks tear across my heart and the dam in my squeezed-shut eyes starts to give away. But this time… I don't fight it.

**(song ends)**

**(A/N: Stoick Saves Hiccup – HTTYD 2 score)**

I don't hear the sound of my running footsteps. I don't feel myself collide with Twilight's torso and wrap my arms around her scales. I don't hear my howls, my sobs and my pleas for her to not go. I let my mind slip away and allow my body to take over.

As the tears spill down my face and my throat is wracked with sobs… Twilight does nothing. The world around me completely falls apart, and all I can feel is the rise and fall of her chest.

And then… I feel both of her front feet place themselves on my shoulders in the best hug she can give me. I don't stop… I can't stop.

I let it all out. There's no use holding it back anymore.

I just got her back. I… I can't let her leave again. I just can't.

_"I love you, Zephyr,"_ she whispers. _"I really do. But I want what's best for us. I understand why you cry… why you're sad… but it's something I can't ever do. I don't like this either… but this is the only way."_ She slightly pulls away and my arms drop back down to my sides.

My vision is blurry from my tears, but I can make out Nuffink on his knees and wrapping his arms around Dawn's head. Dusk sadly warbles and nuzzles him from behind. Trying to keep my breathing in check, I sniffle and wipe my eyes with my arm.

"O-our dads… our dads had something special," I whimper. "They… ever since they changed the world, they were best friends. Almost like family. For… for six whole years. Twilight… Dart… we were never like that."

The Night Light doesn't respond. She only watches me as I speak.

"You and I… we only laid eyes on each other once. Only once." I sob. "After that day, we never saw each other… until today. T…Twilight… having your best friend leave you after six years is one thing… having your best friend leave after you've seen them for the first time in nine years? That's… that's something else entirely. I… I don't know if I can live with this."

_"Your father felt the same way last time,"_ she says. _"Now look at him. If he can make it, so can you."_

"B-b-but… I can't… I don't…" I sniff and another sob escapes my throat, which can hardly find the words now.

_"Zephyr… sister… look at me."_

I force my eyes open again… and I collapse to my knees. Twilight approaches me, and I cup her chin in my hands.

_"What you say is true."_ She whispers, her blue eyes staring into my own. _"Our fathers have been together for six years, while we haven't seen each other for nine after your visit. I can tell you've hardly stopped thinking about me and my brothers… but it saddens me to say that, until today, my memories as a hatchling have dwindled down to almost nothing… including my memories of you."_

"I don't WANT you to forget me!" I bawl. "Not again! Y-you PROMISED me! And you still-!"

_"Yes. I did. But that is my own fault. If it weren't for you and your actions, the choices you made and how your allies and brother inspired you… I would still be the same dragon I once was. If all of that didn't happen, I probably would've killed you without realizing who you were."_

Silently, I reach out and stroke a hand over her face. "Y…You can't forget me again, Twilight. I don't want you to."

_"And I never will. Tell me, Zephyr… do you remember what you said all those years ago? When we were only children?" _She looks at me expectantly… but my mind draws a blank.

Noticing I'm taking too long to answer, Twilight crouches down and stares me right in the eye. _"Ever since you brought those memories back to me, I've never forgotten those words… so I'll never forget you. It's just as you said, Zephyr… I'm not really leaving."_

"Y-you're not?"

_"No. I'm only leaving physically… but I'll always be with you in truth. Keeping each other close from different places."_

Twilight purrs lovingly at me. _"I'll always be with you, Zephyr…"_

She raises her front foot and points it… right at my heart.

_"…in here."_

The memory of it all suddenly comes back, when I had said those exact same words to a younger Twilight. The immense weight begins to lift itself from my heart. My eyes and cheeks still sting from my tears, but all traces of misery and despair begin to fade away. She notices, and she smiles.

_"Together…"_

"…from afar." I finish, one last tear trickling down. Placing both hands on her face, I lean in close…

…and plant a tiny kiss right above her snout. A return to what she did all the way back then.

"Goodbye, Twilight," I whisper, stroking her head soothingly and touching my forehead against hers. "I'll miss you… and your brothers… so very much."

_"I'll miss you too, Zephyr… but maybe we'll see each other again one day. Keep that in mind."_

"I… I will. Thank you."

_"And thank you. For everything."_

We rise to our feet, and the boys approach us. Dusk immediately nuzzles my chest and Nuffink scratches Twilight under her chin. Dawn purrs and gives me a lick on the cheek. For once… I don't wipe it away.

Twilight turns back to the horizon, where the dragons and her parents still patiently wait. Dawn and Dusk take a good look at us and, feeling satisfied with themselves, turn to their eldest sister. With a bark, she orders them to take flight… and they do so.

Dawn and Dusk don't stray too far, as they wait for Twilight to join them. She walks up to the edge of the rocky cliff… and turns her head back.

She looks at us. At me, at Nuffink, and at my parents. Her eyes shining with hope, she looks right at me. At the person who made her who she was today. If she could do so, I can almost hear her sigh happily.

_"Together from afar."_

With those words echoing in my ears, I watch as Twilight… my sister… spreads her wings, shoots off into the air and, with a mighty roar as great as the Night Furies before her, flies off to where her brothers… no, our brothers… and her parents await her. Until she's back where she belongs.

Neither of them looks back… and my brother and I don't look away. The flock of dragons flies off into the sunset… and we can make out six winged silhouettes, one standing out from the family of five.

Footsteps approach us, and I glance to my right. Our parents come in from between us, with Dad next to me and Mom next to Nuffink. Grandma also comes in from my left and places a hand on my shoulder, while the other Riders approach from behind us with their own children.

And even though he's not here… I feel that he is. He's watching us… watching me… from his place in Valhalla.

_Grandpa… I hope you're proud of me. I've done it. I've done what Dad asked of me all those years ago. I've finally fulfilled my destiny. The dragons… and the tribe… are finally safe. I feel pleased with myself… so I hope you are, too._

**(song ends)**

We all watch until the dragons are out of sight. One by one, the villagers all head back to their homes. Then, my friends depart… and then the Riders… and then Grandma… and then Mom and Nuffink.

Until finally, only Dad and I remain. The two of us are silent… until I break it.

"I understand now. If you love something… you need to let it go. It all makes sense to me. The sacrifice you made that day."

"You think they'll come back, like all the things you love do? I mean, Toothless came back during Snoggletog."

"No, Dad," I reply. "I _know_ they'll come back. Neither of us knows when, but… Twilight doesn't want to forget me again. She'll make sure of it."

"I'm glad she will," he says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "After all… it's what Toothless would want, too."

I smile at him. "One day, Dad… One day, all of this will be over. One day, we'll all figure out how to get along. Even if that day doesn't come for centuries… maybe even a thousand years."

"But it will come, Zephyr. Count on it."

"I have hope it'll come, Dad. Now that I've finally done what you've asked me to do… I have hope."

"Good… because we'll all need it to protect the secret."

We both smile before turning back to the horizon… and both father and daughter watch as the sun starts to dip beneath the waves.

…

You thought you could escape me? You thought you could hide me away?

Your time with the beasts… how they uncovered your past, led me back to you.

It's no use dragging your father, your mother, and that wimp of a brother into this. This is just between you and me.

You should have listened to the words in that book, just as I did. Your father is a fool. You should have embraced what your people- what our people- have been for the past three hundred years.

Try to run all you can, Zephyr. I'll always find you. I see through your eyes. I hear your every word and thought. Those traps not only should have stayed but should have also been expanded upon.

Just think of what you could've accomplished! You could've been a master weapons crafter and an expert in wielding them! And there's absolutely no one to hold you back… because you get rid of them.

Like I said before, you should never be afraid of who you really are. Embrace the Hairy Hooligans' true nature! Shove aside all those idiotic and revolting claims that Hiccup the Useless tried to spread! Because if you don't… well, you've seen how I painted my armor with the blood of dragons.

And I won't hesitate to add your own to it.

…

THUMP!

"OOMF!"

A boot slams into my chest, jerking me back to an awake state. With a moan, I blink several times to regain my vision…

…and see Nuffink standing above me with arms crossed.

"Wha? F-Finky?" I groan, rubbing my forehead and sitting upright. "W…what are you…?"

"About time you woke up, sis," he greets me. "Good morning, by the way."

"Yeah, thanks…" I dismiss… before my eyes snap open and all grogginess leaves me. "M-morning?!" I whirl around to the horizon…

…and see the sky is a clear blue, the sun rising steadily into the heavens. Based on the position, it's already nearing midday.

Holy mother of Thor… "I… I've been out here all night?"

"Apparently. Dad actually came home earlier, so he must have been with you. Were you two… thinking about the dragons?"

"Uh… yeah." With a grunt, I stand up and brush dirt and grass off my clothes. "The Night Lights… they're not gonna forget us anytime soon. I promise."

My brother smiles at that. "Good… you know, there's something I need to ask you."

"And that would be…?"

"You know how Mom tried to join the Berk Guard when she was younger?"

"Yeah, why?"

He smirks. "I think I might want to pick up where she left off."

After pausing to let that sink in, I playfully sock him in the shoulder. "Before you ask, that was for not asking sooner. Now go tell them the good news, baby brother!"

With a chuckle, he runs off back home. As soon as he's gone, I turn back towards the open water… just like I did before my troubles with the Shieldbreaker started. My eyes glance out as far as they can see… and I sigh happily.

"Twilight…" I whisper. "You'll always be with me… and I'll always be with you. Take care, sister."

I turn around and make my way back towards the village, a calm feeling flowing through me. But even though one of my greatest battles had been won…

…there was still one aspect of my past I would have to face.

**(A/N: I would be lying if I said I was crying while I wrote this, particularly when Zephyr hugged Twilight. But I suppose all good things must come to an end, and what goes up really must come down. **

**So, all that's left is a quick interlude, and finally the epilogue and the end of this story! Personally, I'm glad that my dream of the next generation of Vikings and dragons is nearing its end because I've been pouring my heart and soul into it. And I'm happy that all of you have been with me. Thank you all. **

**Next: facing a fear) **


	20. How to Face Your Demons

The last time I saw her… I was scared.

Scared of what I would have become if that pageant never happened. After my change of opinion on dragons… I tried to hide. But I couldn't hide forever.

When the Night Lights re-entered my life, when Twilight accidentally ransacked my house in search of clues about the past, she found me again. And I had to admit my secret fear to my new brothers and sister.

Twilight talked to me about it… and made me admit that it was a part of me I could change. Because in the past, there are some things that matter and some that don't. Only when you decide which is which can you focus on the fact at hand.

That was one of Cloudjumper's teachings to them… and in turn, they taught it to me. But Twilight's lesson, what she told me when I told her I wasn't brave enough to face the truth of it all… I carry it proudly for this moment.

Being brave isn't about not being afraid. It's about doing what you have to do, even when you are.

So, what's about to go down… it's what I have to do.

We've all moved on as the day went by. Recovering from the losses we suffered… savoring the victory I helped bring… celebrating the return of the Chief and Chieftess… and having hope for the future.

My path to fulfilling my destiny wasn't easy… but my dad said that no one becomes a hero overnight. And the journey to becoming one is long, hard and tragic. He speaks from experience. My people may see me as a hero now, just like they did for my dad, because of how I led them into battle… and how I defeated Keiser.

But before my journey nears its end, there's still one last thing I need to do… confront my fear.

As night fell and my family rested after a long struggle and a harsh conflict… I embarked down my final steps as I lay in bed, closed my eyes…

…

_…and opened them after several hours of blackness. _

_Just like my previous dreams, I was dressed in my own version of my father's old armor. There were the Night Fury scales that made up the majority of the suit, the folded wings on the back, and the unlit Dragon Blade resting on my upper left leg. I was carrying the helmet in my right arm, which still had those red triangles above the eye slots. _

_There were some things about the suit that were favored for my personal style, however. A skirt piece was located around my hips and the chest plate fit snugly against me. And resting on my right wrist was a new version of my shield gauntlet which, when I extended it, showed an image of Toothless with his red tailfin. _

_After a few moments of checking myself out in the suit, I shifted my attention to where I currently was. It looked like some kind of forest area with trees and rocks all around… save for a small opening in the distance. _

_I instinctively head towards the rocky opening, and when I get closer… I notice something stuck in there. A rusted, round shield. _

_And it tells me all I need to know. _

_I'm ending my journey where his began. _

_Setting the helmet down, I hoist myself over the shield and leap off, spreading the suit's wings and gliding down to the calm cove below. Evergreen trees, a small lake and a waterfall all await me once my feet touch the grass. I can hear songbirds in their nests and small breezes of the wind blow through my hair. Everything is so peaceful… _

_…but it never is that way for long. _

_The sound of someone landing behind me breaks through the peace and quiet of the cove. Birds fly off in a panic and the wind stops blowing… and goosebumps prickles on the exposed skin of my face when it's replaced by a chill. _

_"You can never hide from me forever," she says while I turn and face her. "No matter where you run, or who you go to… I will find you and remind you of who you really are. Someone who wished to kill all the dragons." _

_Just like before, she hides behind that mask of hers. Her folded sword is out by her side, and the dragon blood painted on her armor in intimidating design seems to give off a menacing glow. But I stand firm. _

_"Take that thing off," I tell her. "You don't need it." _

_"I suppose I don't," she replies in my own voice. "After all… it would look better on you." _

_"He's never been lying to me. To us." I say, getting straight to the point. "He meant what he said when he told us about the dragons." _

_"And it blinded him," she growls back. "His compassion for them is his greatest weakness. He failed because of it. He died because of it." _

_"That was all your doing," I counter, remembering what Toothless had said from my other dream. "I know what happened to you. You listened to the outdated facts of Grandpa's book. You embraced an era long gone and when they tried to turn you back to their side, you killed them. Your father. Your mother. Your little brother. All of them." _

_"They were weak, all of them." She hisses, dismissing it as nothing. "I savored the terror on their faces once I did it. And you should have done it, too. You should have listened." _

_"And turn my back on my family? What they stand for?" _

_"My family has done nothing but hold me back!" she cries, taking a few steps forward. "They tried to lure me into becoming as weak as them! I made sure that never happened… and you lost the chance to do the same thing." _

_I frown at her. "Why do you expect me to go through the same things you went through? We're not the same." _

_"Oh, is that so?" she taunts me, her thumb resting on the hilt trigger as she brings the folded sword up to her chest. "It's obvious that we have so much in common… but you're just too damn stubborn to see it." _

_I can hear her hissing angrily between her teeth at those last words. She presses down, and the second blade flips out to form the double-edged sword. _

_Without taking my eyes off her, I reach down to my leg and pull out the Dragon Blade. With the familiar click and hiss, the burning blade ignites into existence. Upon the sight of it, she spread her legs apart and holds her weapon in an offensive stance with one blade angled downwards. _

_As for me, I raise the Dragon Blade in a defensive pose, holding it in front of my face. We both stare at each other silently, waiting for the other to make the first move. _

_We wait for what seems like hours, and I can hear her fidgeting. She's anxious, losing patience fast. _

_"AAAAAARRRRGH!" _

_Finally ridding herself of every last shred of it, she lunges for me with a fury resembling the dragons she hates so much. As before, she goes for my neck, but I duck at the last second. _

_She swings again and I block, sparks flying off my fiery blade and her dragon-proof weapon. Parrying the strike, I smack her in the face with the pommel to stun her. _

_But she recovers quickly, deflecting my next strike and sweeping my legs out from under me. Just as I hit the grass, she leaps into the air with a furious roar, her blade aimed right for my throat. I roll out of the way just as it meets the dirt. _

_Yanking it back out, she advances relentlessly. Her sword crosses and clashes with mine, again and again, driving me back as I keep up the defensive. Our duel takes us all across the cove, and I even nearly end up in the water when she tries pushing me in. I dive roll over a swing to the legs to get out of harm's way, blocking a swing from her other blade from below and kicking her in the head. _

_She twirls her weapon over her head and brings it down on my own sword. I block the first two times, parry the third and strike at her head. She growls in pain, lashing out at me. Deflecting it, I block her counterstrike, locking our weapons in a clash. _

_Before she can refold her weapon to trap the Dragon Blade like before, I do what she least expects. _

_I switch it off. _

_Her blade swings by, and I can hear a gasp of surprise beneath her helmet… _

_…before my boot smashes into her gut, sending her sprawling to the ground and knocking off her helmet. _

_She lies still, her breathing heavy… but she acrobatically leaps back to her feet. Once again, my eyes rest on my own… no, her face. We may look alike, but there's one difference between us. _

_With a scream, she charges again. I don't back down, moving backward on my own as she spins her double-edged sword behind her back to drive me off. She connects with a stab for my heart, and I twirl around, seeing the rage in her eyes for a brief moment… _

_…and the Dragon Blade strikes her shoulder. _

_She howls in pain, striking at me again. I deflect each of her strikes gracefully, switching to an offensive combat method. The burning blade clashes against hers, and she desperately swats away each attack like flies. _

_Having enough, she attacks viciously… and knocks the Dragon Blade from my grip. It digs into the ground, singeing the grass it lands in. Twirling her blade to build up strength, she targets my head… _

_…and I extract my shield from my gauntlet and raise it, the sound of the dragon-proof double sword clanging against it ringing in my ears. _

_"This won't save you!" she roars, and my own answer is kicking her back. _

_Retracting the shield, I turn to the Dragon Blade as she catches her breath… but I make no move to retrieve it. When she notices this… she doesn't attack. Instead, she looks at me curiously. _

_I take this moment to study her. Her blue eyes flash like lightning when enraged. Her scruffy hair and scarred face. _

_No. That's nothing like me. She's not me. _

_Now, I have just what I need to end this. _

_"Admit it already," she hisses. "You can't possibly beat me… because I'm you. I know every move you make before you even make them. I know all your strengths, your weaknesses… I'm even as quick as you, so the second you start bolting for that piece of crap, I'll stop you dead in your tracks and kill you without a second thought." _

_I only remain silent for a bit before I speak up. "You're right… but there's one thing I know that you don't." _

_"Weren't you listening?! I know your thoughts! Your skill! I match you blow for blow! You! Can't! Win!" _

_Ignoring her, I look her dead in the eye. "You… you're not me." _

_"Wha- are you mocking me?!" she snarls with Mom's anger._

_ "You are a phantom," I continue. "You are what I would have become if my parents didn't make me change my view on dragons. You were born out of my fear, my guilt, and my hatred. And you haunted me whenever you got the chance." _

_Her brows furrow in rage and she bares her teeth. She takes a step towards me… but stops. Grunting in discomfort, she glances down at herself… _

_…and her legs start to fade away. _

_Her eyes widen in horror. "N-no!" _

_"But what you said is true. I can't defeat you. Not by force, anyway. I remember waking up screaming at the top of my lungs, my body sweating like mad. I would have sought out help… but I recently realized this was my fight." _

_"W-what is this?!" she yells, her body starting to becoming more see-through and invisible by the second. "What are you doing to me?!"_

_"I'm surprised you don't know," I answer smugly. "We share the same face, the same body, and the same skills… but there's a difference between us." _

_"There IS no difference!" _

_"Oh, there is. You just don't see it." _

_Now, her chest and arms are starting to vanish, along with the sword in her grip. She knows that she can do nothing to stop this, but she refuses to believe it. _

_"You're just in my head," I tell her with narrowed eyes. "You're just a conjuring. An illusion. There's nothing you can do to hurt me." _

_Her eyes whirl back to me, a mix of fear and anger. She instantly breaks into a run, charging right for me and leaping high, her partially invisible sword aimed for my head. _

_"NYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" _

_I only close my eyes, clench my fists and whisper three words that echo throughout my soul. _

_"You're… not… real." _

_Then… the chill is gone. _

_The wind begins breezing against me again. The birds return to their nests and start singing. The rush of the waterfall fills my ears again. I open my eyes… and see no trace of her anywhere. No evidence that she was even here. _

_It's done. My mind is calm again. _

_Alongside with Keiser, I've defeated the enemy I feared the most: what I would have become if I clung to my dragon-hating ways. _

_And now, I've truly become my own hero, worthy of living up to my father's legacy. _

_The wind starts to pick up around me, singing my name once again. I can feel the eyes of Njord, the god of the wind and sea, upon me as I close my eyes and spread my arms like wings. _

_I let the wind take me. I let it lift me up and send me soaring into the heavens… _

…

…where I awaken.

I feel happy. Peaceful. I don't think I've felt this way for a long time.

I let myself relax and let go of all thoughts, reminiscing this moment…

…until the sound of something hitting against the outside of the house catches my attention.

I roll around in bed, and I see an arrow with a small piece of paper attached to it. It's right outside the window. I quickly glance to Nuffink, who's out like a light. He looks deep asleep, so I probably won't wake him easily.

Wanting to be careful nonetheless, I slip out of bed and quietly creep up to the window. I open up the shutters, and he immediately shivers from the chilly air. I freeze for a moment and turn to him… and my brother only pulls his blanket up tighter.

I sigh in relief, snatching the arrow and closing the shutters back up. Sitting back down on the bed, I set the arrow down on my dresser, take out the paper, unravel it and start to read.

…

Later that morning, Eguala, Nuffink (with some strange bag strapped over his shoulder) and I are down by the pulleys, where Adrian and Avicia are loading food, clothes, and gear into a small boat. As Avicia sets down a barrel onto the boat, I turn to Adrian.

"So… you're really leaving?"

He nods, scratching the back of his head. "As crazy as it sounds, yeah. Turns out I'm… not completely comfortable with Viking life."

"It's okay," I say. "I completely understand."

"But… where exactly will you go?" Nuffink asks him. "Don't you have that price on your head?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." He chuckles. "Well, since I haven't been sighted recently, it must have dwindled down a little. At least, I hope so. We were thinking that we could go somewhere a little less… populated on the mainland. Like a village or a town. Somewhere my activities haven't been spread to so we can start anew."

"How about York?" Avicia suggests, hopping down from the railing. Adrian turns to her quizzically.

"York? You mean, the one in England?"

"Mm-hm."

"But, wait. Wasn't that place taken over by the Vikings? Like, another tribe or something?"

"It was!" she says. "But they were driven out over a century ago! By some guy named… Eadred, was it? King Eadred?" she puts a hand to her chin in thought. "Anyway, it seems like a suitable place."

"Alright, fine by me," Adrian says, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Uh, hold on a second," Nuffink says nervously. "What if you hear someone telling stories about dragons?"

The two of them look at each other nervously for a moment before Avicia speaks up. "The dragons…" she says hesitantly. "…don't exist. They never did."

"And that's all they need to know," I reassure her. "As long as you keep people off their tail and they don't find out about the Hidden World."

"What if they find you guys?" she asks.

"Find us?" I ask, bewildered. "Ha! Have you seen how big this island is? No way would they be able to climb up here!"

"And in the unlikely event they do," Eguala adds. "Your people have the high ground. An advantage such as this presents the opportunity to drive them off."

I cross my arms with a smile. "Your tactical skills never cease to amaze me."

"Well… it was part of my training." She replies with a smile of her own.

I flash her a wink of approval before Adrian clears his throat to regain my attention. "So… I've been thinking about something else. You know the West Wind legends? I'm deciding to spread them."

"Spread them?" I repeat.

"Yeah. Like how she vanished for seventeen years… and then came back. How she led an entire village against an enemy capable of bringing utter destruction to everything in its path and lived among them after their victory."

"Adrian, I…" I whisper in awe. "You don't have to do that."

"You're right, I don't," he replies smugly. "But I choose to."

"And I'm sorry, but…" Avicia adds. "I'm afraid you can't mention that said village is a Viking tribe. You know how much the mainland people hate Vikings to the point where some wish to wipe them clean off the face of the earth."

"Then I'll just have to leave that out, then," he tells his sister, with Nuffink looking a little confused. "Uh, don't you mean 'clean off the face of Midgard'?"

Avicia only rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"I want to do you a favor, Zephyr," Adrian says. "Just like how your old man was known throughout this archipelago, it'll know your name too. And maybe the whole world. So… this is the least I can do, princess."

His eyes immediately widen and he slaps his hand over his mouth, taking a step back in fear. I know all too well what he's thinking: that I could pin his arm behind his back, twist a wrist or grab him by the shirt collar and strictly remind him that I am no princess.

But instead… I shrug and nod.

"You… you're okay with it now?" He whispers in shock.

"Yeah," I answer. "It's fine."

He lowers his hand, still blinking to make sure this is real. "And you say that now? You're really okay with me calling you that?"

"I'm sure. You have your way, I have mine."

"Uh… okay."

Still stunned from my change of opinion, Adrian only turns back to the boat to check inventory. Watching her brother climb on board, Avicia turns to me with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For setting me down the right path… and for finishing yours. But now, we have to go down our own separate ways. I… I won't forget you, Zephyr. That's a promise."

"Then you better keep it," I reply.

"Hey, Zeph!" Adrian calls to me. "Good luck taking after your dad!"

"Thanks!"

"And Fink, I know we didn't hit it off that first time, but… I'm glad you were a good pal."

"Heh! Anytime!" my brother replies with a thumbs-up.

"We all set, sis?" he asks, turning towards Avicia as she wraps up final preparations.

"Yep! Good to go!" she confirms. Adrian smiles and prepares to lower the boat…

"Hey, one last thing!" Nuffink shouts, reaching into his bag and tossing a small pouch to Adrian. He catches it, and when he feels the weight of what's inside, he gasps in shock.

"That ought to get you started!" my little brother explains. "Pretty soon, you won't be stealing stuff anymore. You said you wanted to start anew, right?"

Adrian only smiles at him. "Not bad, kid… not bad."

With those words, the two of them start to lower the small boat down to the sea with the winches. Smiling at us both, Avicia waves to us while Adrian simply watches us with a smirk, his new crossbow holstered on his back. Nuffink and I wave back while Eguala bids farewell by crossing her arms and smiling.

Soon enough, the boat touches the water, the lines detach, the sail unfurls… and they're off.

"I'm sure gonna miss those two," I sigh as I watch the boat drift off. "They reminded me of… well, us. In a way."

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Nuffink asks me curiously. "He looked like he was…"

"Oh, please," I scoff with a roll of my eyes. "You know I'm older than him. Maybe by a few months or something, but… it's pretty significant if you ask me."

We both turn to Eguala, who looks to us in return. "I must thank you both," she says. "If it weren't for you, I would have never accepted the past and moved on. I would have become vengeful… but you showed me there are other things worth fighting for. I shall not forget this… you have my gratitude."

With a respectful nod to us, the former soldier heads off to see wherever she is needed. With a relieved exhale that my current troubles are behind me, I start walking away from the docks…

"Zephyr, wait."

My brother's voice makes me turn around. "Yeah?"

"I, uh… Dad gave me something he was working on the other day. He wanted to make sure we always have them with us."

"Who?" I ask him. "Adrian and Avicia?"

"No, not them. You know who he means." He dismisses me. "But… you remember that Toothless toy you had when you were little?"

"Of course," I answer with a nod, curious as to where he's going with this. "What about it?"

"Well…" he reaches into his bag. "I hope you like this as much as you liked that." He picks an object I can't make out from the bag and tosses it to me. I catch it in both hands, turn it over… and my heart stops.

What I have in my hands right now… is a stuffed dragon resembling Twilight. The patches of white among the sea of black, those shining blue eyes…

For a moment I'm back at that sea stack near the Hidden World, cuddling with baby Twilight in my arms as she chitters and squeaks happily. Those same eyes reflect the very sky above me. A warm, childish feeling makes its way into my heart…

"So… do you like it?"

"Finky, I… I…" I'm at a total loss for words, and I can feel a tiny tear trickle down my cheek. "I… I love it."

My voice comes out in a half-sob of joy. It's like I'm seeing her as a baby all over again.

"I'm glad you do," I hear him say. "Because…"

I look up from the toy dragon… to see Nuffink holding two more resembling Dawn and Dusk. My heart soars when I see them and my mouth falls open in shock...

With a giggle, I squeeze the Twilight plush close to my chest. I feel like I want to sleep with it… but would that mean I'm already getting obsessed with it?

My mind doesn't seem to care, because I wrap a startled Nuffink into a hug. "Thank you…"

"You're…. uh, you're welcome." He stammers. "This way, we'll have these to remind them of us."

"I am never gonna lose this, Finky. Ever." I promise, looking down at the Twilight plush in my arms. Seeing it… it makes me think of something.

"Finky… do you think they're finding some way to remember us?"

"I hope so, Zeph," He replies with a hint of uncertainty. "They're old enough now, but… I'm sure they'll find a way."

"Good... now, what do you say to a little spar?" I say, patting him on the shoulder. "We need to keep you in practice if you're ever gonna join."

My little brother smirks, holding up a fist. "To better days?"

With a warm heart, I raise my own fist… and bump his. "To better days."

…

Deep within the Hidden World

Twilight's POV

Ever since the last few days, the dragon race was shaken. Some more than others. The new enemy surprised us, caught us off-guard. And if it weren't for me, my brothers, Zephyr, and Nuffink, we would all be extinct.

I haven't been sleeping well at night. And I don't want to admit this to anyone, but… I miss her.

I wish I could have remembered her as I grew older. I know it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty about it. A part of me feels like she's dead. But a certain memory involving Cloudjumper watching over our training echoes in my mind.

_"There is great potential in you, young dragon. I understand how much you care for your brothers, but you waste some of that potential if you use it recklessly to help them. You must know that Pouncer and Ruffrunner are just as skilled as you, and you must not let them get in the way of what you need to do." _

He's right. If I focus too much on the ones I love, I'll lose myself. Zephyr can handle herself, too. She's already proven that. She might also be missing me too… and I'm not the only one who mourns today.

Some dragons are sending their farewells to the Bewilderbeast, while Ruffrunner has assembled a circle of stones near the body of Spark, who Hookfang found among the rocks. The circle of stones acts as a gateway to the other life, as I've been told. When a dragon's inner flame is extinguished, it is reignited in an ancient realm where it forever resides, unreachable no matter how high you fly. The circle is meant to show the flame the way to where it needs to travel.

Ruffrunner has been lying near the corpse of his friend for most of yesterday, and Mother's soothing words were enough to get him to move. He said he needs some time to think… and I secretly wish he'll be back to his old, playful self soon. Because (I never thought I'd say this) we all need that in a time like this. And I never thought I'd be happy for when it does come.

Pouncer has been helping Father with the injured dragons. He thinks that everyone needs all the assistance they can get, and he even asked me to help. But I declined, saying that I needed some time alone. He understood… as he always does.

Now, I'm resting on the sands of the very same place where Father first told me about Hiccup. I stare at my own reflection in the water… and it reminds me I'm not the same.

My body is covered in scars from the battle. Most of my major injuries have faded, but I've counted every scar I could find. One near my nose from the venom-induced Nadder's tail, bite marks on my neck from the Nightmare, small nicks on my sides and underbelly from stray arrows, bruises from crazed dragons that collided with me in midair, the still-aching wounds from those ballistae that shot me, and scrapes from the wooden debris of the doomed flagship. There are even several scales missing from my tail.

Stormfly told me that Astrid, her old rider, viewed scars as proof that you were battle-hardened, that getting them was "fun". Ugh, I don't think I'll ever understand humans, even ones I've been fascinated with ever since I was a hatchling.

I'm sure Stormfly meant it was no big deal. She said the scars, once they stopped hurting, served as memories of how you got them. Well, in that case, I'm never gonna forget how I got all of them.

I sigh, a low coo rumbling from my throat. Rising to my feet, I turn and start to trudge off away from the water. At the back of my mind, I can't help but think of Zephyr. How she was feeling right now, if she misses me, and how I can remember her on my end…

Something out of the corner of my eye makes me turn my head. There, peeking out of the sand… is a stick.

I stare at it for a long moment, and my eyes dart to the sand. I look to the stick, then back at the sand, then back to the stick.

And I get an idea.

I take the stick in my mouth, run back over to the sands and start drawing. I've only seen Father do it a few times, so I try to mimic him as best as I can as I create lines in the sand…

…and when I pull away and put down the stick, they're in the shape of two humans: one female with a flaming sword and one male with an axe and shield. With a purr, I stare at my creation proudly. Sure, this is only a temporary method, but I have a better way of remembering those two.

_"Hey, Dusk. Why the long snout?"_

My ears perk up and I turn my head in the direction of my brother's voice.

_"I dunno, Ruffrunner. I just feel kinda… off, you know?"_

That's odd. It doesn't sound like anyone else is there. Spreading my wings, I jump up to a nearby coral formation to get a better view. Before long, I see him near one of the tunnels. He dashes off from one stalagmite to another.

_"I _do _know! I'm you, remember?" _

Before I can question what he's doing, he runs back to the stalagmite he was at before.

_"Oh, yeah. It's just this whole double-name thing. It's getting to me. I mean, it's so confusing!"_

He's back at the other stalagmite. _"Yeah! I totally get it! There you are, knowing yourself by the name you were given when you hatched, and when you met the humans, they go and come up with something totally different! Just what is up with that?" _

Before he can run off to the stalagmite he started at, I step at the edge of the coral. _"Are you… talking to yourself?" _

_"Huh? Oh! Hey, Dart!"_ he exclaims, realizing I've been watching him. _"Sorry if I was bothering you, but… it's so weird that the dragons know us by one name and the humans by another. Just why is that a thing?" _

_"No idea,"_ I reply. _"But think of it this way. Our parents named us after personality traits while the humans named us after times of day. It's… pretty clever, if you think about it hard enough." _

_"Oh yeah, I guess it kinda is,"_ he mutters. _"Uh, speaking of the humans… do you think they miss us?" _

_"Ruffrunner, ever since we got back, that's all I could think about. I couldn't focus on anything else… so I want to make sure I remember them." _

_"We will, count on that. We're not hatchlings anymore." _

_ "I get that, but... the last thing I want is to forget them again,"_ I say, making my way to a nearby tunnel after my brother nods in understanding. But before I can leave, I decide that I should probably tell him. Tell him my plan for making sure I remember Zephyr and Nuffink.

_"One more thing, Ruffrunner." _

_"Yeah, what is it?" _

I can't resist a smile. _"My name is Twilight."_

I don't wait to hear his reaction… because I shoot off into the air and fly my way towards another section of my home.

…

Dusk's POV

_"What? What do you mean by- Dart, wait!" _

But she's gone.

I stare silently at where she vanished. So… she's choosing to refer to herself as the name she was given by Zephyr and Nuffink. Honestly, I suppose it suits her, but… it's still gonna be confusing.

With a hopeless sigh, I make my way down to the water. I could really use some relaxation about now and try to put all of this behind me. I start to put one foot in the water… when I see something.

It's a drawing. In the sand. Just like what Father did so long ago. Except when I take a closer look, it's not a single human with a metal leg. It's two of them… and it doesn't take me long to figure out who they are.

And when the realization hits me, I fully understand why my sister said that. She wanted to remember them… and what better way to do that than to call yourself by the name they gave you? That way, they'll always be with you.

With a chuckle, I take off and fly away to tell Pouncer of the great idea…

**(A/N: Next: the epilogue! If I'm in luck, I'll end up finishing the story just before its one-year anniversary!) **


	21. Epilogue

Twenty years.

It's been twenty years since my dad had to let the dragons go after defeating Grimmel. And it's been ten since the Snoggletog Pageant… and the trip to the Hidden World.

It's now been a year since the Shieldbreaker crisis, and my brother and I have changed for the better. Nuffink's now fifteen years old and a recruit for the Berk Guard. He's not really a full-fledged member yet, but he's confident that's gonna change soon.

As for me, I'm eighteen and have been preparing for chiefdom with Dad. I'll say this, he wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't gonna be easy. But I keep telling him I can handle it… especially when I know I'm not alone. My friends… and my brother… will back me up. I won't do all of this myself like Dad tried to do.

And speaking of friends, Eguala and Feliciana have agreed that, when the day comes, they shall be my bodyguards. At first, I thought that was going a little overboard, but Eguala told me she'd seen plenty of assassinations back when she served the Republic, so I eventually agreed. At least I know I'll feel safe during meetings with other chieftains.

But getting ready to lead my people isn't the only thing I've been doing. I've also been developing some new battle gear and, believe it or not, Nuffink decided to help me when he wasn't training. He's also brought up some pretty good ideas, too.

One of his first suggestions was a folded sword that could change into a double-bladed sword. Of course, due to it being the same weapon my imaginary other self wielded, I was hesitant to comply. Instead, I told him that it could be a possibility.

Aside from that, he also had this self-called "neat idea" that could make me "disappear", as he said so dramatically for effect. The idea was a green cloak with string covering it that could envelop the entire body. When the wearer lied down in a grassy area, they could blend right in. He had a pretty good point there, I must say.

I also crafted a wrist-mounted dart launcher that was inspired by the Defenders of the Wing's blowguns. It could immobilize or tranquilize its target: perfect for any stealth mission. Unfortunately, I accidentally triggered the spring mechanism early on its initial testing, and Nuffink got a dart to the neck while telling me of how things have been with the Berk Guard. To put it short, let's just say I'm just glad the dart's effects were only temporary.

And last but not least… are the Night Lights. Even after one single year, I still haven't forgotten them. That's because I know that they're safe down there in the Hidden World, living their own lives. Some days, I find myself staring out to sea as if I'm expecting them to just appear out of the blue…

Well, I guess that happens when you can't stop thinking about things like that. But I'm glad knowing that my new sister and brothers are still with me. And like the old saying goes… together from afar.

…

Nuffink's POV

Aside from the numerous training exercises, being part of the Berk Guard is…. can I be honest with you here? Absolutely boring.

Ever since the Shieldbreaker crisis, things have been rather peaceful. Now I know that might seem like a good thing, but since there's no bad guy to fight anymore, I'm stuck doing patrols. I already know the village like the back of my hand, so why should I even bother?

I keep asking myself why we don't get to help out allied tribes when they're in danger, but the answer is always there: the Guard is the only line of defense between Berk and raiders. I've heard that raids were common back on Old Berk, but here? I'm dying to see some action so much, I wish New Berk was less elevated.

"You sure this is gonna work? What if we're caught?"

I freeze in my tracks and rush behind a boulder. Could… could my secret prayers have been answered?

Peeking out from behind my cover, I see a bunch of guys near the shipyard. And if they're doing what I think they're doing…

"Relax! We're completely fine here! All we need to do is take this boat and mess it up. Sabotage it so won't sail ever again! We'll weaken New Berk's fleet from the inside!"

A smile creeps among my face and my eyes gleam in excitement. "Oh, finally, something good." I whisper, thanking Thor and Odin alike for hearing me.

The guys make their way on board, and I quietly follow them. Making sure to not draw any sort of attention to myself, I climb on board and take note of what they're doing.

Looks like there's several of them. Maybe ten or twelve, not really sure. Some of them are going for the sails, so I quickly check myself to see if I'm ready. Weapons, armor, and any of my sister's creations I decided to take with me. After that, I lean against the mainmast.

"Sup, guys?"

They all stop what they're doing and turn to face me. Weapons are drawn and somebody with a crossbow aims at me.

"Just a quick heads-up," I tell them smugly. "My dad's not gonna be happy that you're trashing one of his boats, but you know what? I'll spare him the trouble and take good care of you myself."

Before the guy with the crossbow can react, I fire my new wrist-mounted rope launcher at his weapon and twist my arm. The weapon is flung out of his hands and smacks both him and the guy next to him in the face.

Someone else moves in to punch me, but I grab his hand and redirect the punch into another guy. When the leader, with some kind of facemask, sees this, I can tell he's had enough.

**(A/N: Astrid Goes For A Spin – HTTYD soundtrack)**

"RUSH HIM!" he yells, pointing at me. Everyone else complies.

"Alright but make it quick! I've got a lot to do today!" I answer, punching one guy in the face and kicking another in the gut. With a grunt, he stumbles backward.

More crossbowmen open fire, and I acrobatically flip onto a barrel to avoid the arrows. Grabbing a guy's wrist with the launcher, I twirl off and take him with me. He yells as he's spun to the ground.

Someone rushes me with a sword, and I deflect the blow with my axe and throw him over my shoulder. "Element of surprise, huh?" I quip. "Points for creativity." Grabbing a barrel with another rope, I hurl it into two more guys.

I slice through the ropes holding up some fishing nets, and they snatch up three people when they believe they have me off-guard. "Whew!" I say, looking at my progress. "Is this it? This can't really be it, right? Come on, what else you got?"

To answer my question, somebody picks up a crossbow and shoots at me. I weave to the side to dodge two of them… but the third hits me square in the chest. It only clinks off my chest plate, but I fake a pained shout.

"Ooh, you got me!" I groan, slumping to the floor as the guy approaches to check on his buddies…

…but I kick him in the upper leg and leap back to my feet. "Ha! Just kidding!" I chuckle, tripping him up with a leg sweep. "Haddocks don't go down that easy!"

Someone I've already knocked down is crawling over to a weapons rack, so I fire another rope at his ankle and throw him at somebody with a mace. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast!" I shout as I do so. When the two of them collide, the hit the deck with a moan.

"Guys, honestly, I really don't want to kill anybody today, so could you please make my job easier and just give up already?"

The leader charges at me with a sword and I raise my axe to block it. "No? Okay, your loss."

The leader swings at me in repeated strikes and I block them all in succession. When he locks me in a clash, I sneak a glance at his torso.

"Hey, could you hold this for a sec?" I ask, snatching a little circular wooden object from my back and attaching it to his chest. "Thanks! See ya!" Parrying the clash, I smack my palm against the object, and a rope shoots out of it. Sidestepping out of the way just as it sails past, I watch the rope hit the mast… and reels the leader in like a fish on a line.

He smacks against the mast with a groan and I sheathe my weapon. Placing my hands on my hips, I look around at the defeated would-be saboteurs.

**(song ends)**

"You guys okay? Everyone okay?" I ask, glancing around the area. The barrel I had thrown has its top open… with various weapons scattered onto the deck. "Uh, for the record, I could have sworn that barrel was empty." And that's when I realize something.

"I'm honestly…" I say, guessing that these guys weren't giving their all. "I'm-I'm shocked. I've seen people put up a better fight than that."

I hear some laughter from the leader. "That's because they were going easy on you, Nuff."

With a surprised face, I slowly walk over to him. "H-how do you know my name?" Was this all a part of something bigger? Something like the Shieldbreaker… or something worse?

"Congrats, Nuffink," the figure says, reaching up and pulling off his facemask. "You passed." The familiar voice makes me gasp.

"Osvif?!" I shout, my mouth agape in shock. "Wh-what are you… why are you…" Instead of bombarding him with questions, I reach over and disable the gadget holding him to the mast.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I say as he steps away from the mast. "And… what do you mean I passed? Passed what?"

"I know you can't resist some good action," Osvif says, whistling to the downed guys. They all get up one by one, some cutting the nets to let the ensnared guys out. "So me and some of the other Guard trainees set up a little something."

"Those guys are with the Guard?" I gasp. "I… I didn't rough them up too bad, did I?"

"We're Vikings, kid. There's no such thing as roughing us up too bad."

"Alright, yeah, whatever. Just… what was all of this? You weren't really going to sabotage this ship?"

"Nope," Osvif smirks, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This was all a test, Nuffink. And you passed."

"I… passed?"

He smiles at me. "Welcome to the Berk Guard, kiddo. And by the way… maybe save your old man's dramatic flair for those who deserve it."

The words sink in, leaving me completely stunned. I hardly hear Osvif telling the others to get themselves on their feet and follow him. Soon, I'm the only one left on the boat, the words finally hitting hard. Telling me what this all means.

"I'm… I'm a part of the Berk Guard."

…

The Hidden World, that night

Twilight's POV

_"Dart… Dart… Dart, wake up!" _

I grumble in my half-asleep state, cracking open one eye to see Sharpshot standing at the mouth of my sleeping cave. The little dragon looks ready to tell me something.

_"This better be important,"_ I yawn, stretching myself out to ease out the grogginess I feel. _"Because if it isn't, I won't think twice about throwing you out of here." _

_"You remember what you sent me to scout out?"_

I stare quizzically at him. _"Uh… no?" _

_"The chiefing ceremony on New Berk! It's scheduled to happen soon!" _

My eyes perk up, my body now fully awake at his words. _"When?" _

_"Tomorrow at most, according to the villagers' chatter." _

_"Do my brothers know of this?" _

_"Does this answer your question?"_ Looking up to see who had spoken, I see Pouncer and Ruffrunner waiting for me. I smile at the sight of them.

_"Are Mother and Father-" _

_"Asleep? Check."_ Pouncer responds while Ruffrunner gives him an uneasy look. _"Oh, don't give me that! This won't be like when we were hatchlings! We can fend for ourselves and we'll be back unharmed!" _

_"Uh, if you say so,"_ Ruffrunner coos. _"But if we do get caught again, I'm blaming both you and Dart." _

_"Heard that!"_ I snap at them, making them clear the way so I can walk out of my cave. _"And besides… it's been too long since we've last been there." _

_"But it's only been a year!"_ Pouncer tells me.

_"I know that. I just… miss her. And what's coming is a really big day for her." _

_"And for you. Remember what else is coming?" _

I only nod._ "The Challenge for Alpha. I'm… a little nervous about that." _

_"So is Zephyr about becoming Chieftess,"_ Ruffrunner adds. _"It's a natural feeling." _

_"Thanks," _I answer._ "Now, everyone ready?" _

My brothers answer with a bark, their eyes narrowed for what's about to happen. I crouch low, spread my wings as they follow my lead…

…and take off.

We fly in single file throughout the caves and tunnels, zoom through the Caves of Beginning with the eggs lighting up in our wake, and speed into the open cavern with the ruins of old human warships… the remnants of the Shieldbreaker fleet among them.

And soon, the three of us shoot out from the Portal's circular entrance and into the night sky. Twirling upward in midair as Pouncer and Ruffrunner break off in practiced motions, I spread open my sleek black wings when my body comes in line with the moon. For a moment, I let myself hang in the air with the moonlight shining upon my scales…

…and I let myself fall. Flipping upright, I speed across the ocean water with my brothers behind me.

…

Later, the three of us are all perched on top of a large, rocky sea stack. Everything around us is calm. The full moon casting a bright glow in the sky, the wind a gentle breeze, and the waves churning in patterns.

_"Alright, guys,"_ Pouncer speaks up. _"It's go time."_

I brace my claws against the rock. _"Double-wing formation in three! Two! One!"_

I leap off the rock in a spinning leap as my brothers slide down any slopes they can find. As quickly as we can, we make our way to the bottom of the sea stack…

…before Ruffrunner lands on a piece of rock that juts right out.

Pouncer lands right on top of him with an unprepared grunt, and I bounce off of him with a startled yelp. Grabbing onto the rock with both front feet, I hang on as tight as I can. _"Ruffrunner, what happened to double-wing formation?"_ I growl.

His green eyes go wide._ "Wait, double-wing formation?"_ he gasps. _"I thought you said turtle-wing formation!"_ Hearing this, Pouncer growls and lightly scratches Ruffrunner on the back of his neck, not hard enough to draw blood.

_"Why would she say turtle-wing formation?"_ he roars. _"What's turtle-wing formation?!" _

_"Guys, enough! Let's move!"_ I bark, letting go of the rock, and catching the wind on my wings. Pouncer leaps off Ruffrunner, who dives off the rock and takes flight.

I let an air current glide me upwards until I land on a flat sea stack, sliding down a steep slope before jumping off again. My wings flash open and I beat them twice to regain some altitude. I check back to see if my brothers are right behind me.

_"Hey, Pouncer!"_ Ruffrunner shouts. _"Do that thing!" _

_"Uh, what thing?"_ he replies, confused.

_"You know, THAT thing! With the water!" _

_"Uh, I don't wanna do it! The water's cold at night! And it hurts!" _

_"If you don't do it, you'll share your sleeping cave with me!"_ Ruffrunner replies. _"If you don't do it, you'll have to watch over the hatchlings! If you don't do it-" _

_"Okay, fine!"_ Pouncer growls, having enough with our younger brother's annoyingness. Taking a deep breath, he dives headfirst below the ocean surface. Once submerged, he twirls around in a barrel roll for five whole seconds.

He pops out with a gasp and a shiver, while Ruffrunner whoops from behind him. _"That was awesome!" _

_"Says you! Brrr!" _

As we come up on some more sea stacks, I circle around the base of one of them. Soaring upward, I run across the surface of another before diving off, speeding along the surface of the water. I slam against the base of another claws-first, climbing upward as fast as I can.

When I reach the top, I break into a sprint for a rock wall. _"Ruffrunner! Boost me!"_

_"Here we go!"_ my brother shouts, landing near the wall and bracing himself. I leap on top of him and he lifts hard, propelling me upward. _"Woohoo!"_ I shout, shooting past the top of the wall and looping around in the air.

I speed back down to the water's surface, dipping my wing in to spray some of it behind me. My brothers whoop in excitement as they leap off another sea stack to follow me.

_"I LOVE this life!"_ Ruffrunner shouts as he and Pouncer try to see which one of them can stay ahead of the other.

On that, I couldn't agree more…

…

All of New Berk is quiet when we arrive. There's barely any human in sight. I take it they're all asleep. Perfect for a complete stealth exercise.

The three of us, shrouded in darkness atop a clifftop overlooking the village, remain still as statues. The wind blows against us, rustling the leaves of trees.

Pouncer, standing atop a rock, opens his jade eyes without moving any other part of his body while Ruffrunner, perched on a tree branch, follows suit. Their green eyes seem to glow in the dark…

…until I open my own, blue orbs slicing through the blackness.

We're on the move in seconds. As we swiftly and silently descend upon the village as black silhouettes, our shadows are cast onto houses from torchlight. Ruffrunner hits the ground, vanishing in and out of any dark corners he sees. Pouncer leaps from rooftop to rooftop, staying wary of anything that could give him away. As for me, I glide silently without beating my wings, jumping off any figureheads on human houses to give me extra distance.

I move to the rooftops while Pouncer slides down the roof of a large building (an armory, if I had to guess). Ruffrunner leaps onto some rocks and takes flight while I search for a good place for us to rest.

Finally, after several minutes of moving in the dark like the shadows we are, my eyes rest on a dark alley. My brothers turn to me, and I silently motion with my wings to follow.

I dive into the alley and Pouncer scrapes his claws against the wall of one house to slow his descent. Ruffrunner lands on the roof of that house and prepares to jump down.

Pouncer lets go of the wall and touches down on the ground. Swooping around in the air, I land on all fours before raising myself to my full height, my blue eyes shining in the darkness. I am a true shadow and an embodiment of the night. Just like the Night Furies before me, I cannot be seen. I cannot be heard. And I never miss my target. I can infiltrate an area and leave without anyone knowing I was ever there. And with my brothers, there's nothing the three of us can't…

CRASH!

The sound echoes through the silence, shattering it like glass. My eyes widen and my ears perk up. Pouncer and I whirl our heads around…

…to see Ruffrunner atop some broken crates and barrels with apples and fruit inside them. He must not have seen them when he jumped… something that needs to be worked on. I shoot my youngest brother a look, and his response is an apologetic stare as Pouncer sniffs for any injuries.

"Who's there?!"

We all snap our heads towards the front of the alley, where the orange glow of torchlight is approaching. I should have known. Father told us that back on Old Berk, Vikings would go on nightly patrols, possibly to look for anyone sneaking out of their homes… or someone sneaking into the island.

…

The bearded man shone his torch into the alley… and saw nothing but smashed fruit crates.

"Hmm…" With a suspicious frown, he advanced into the alley to inspect the damage. There didn't seem to be any trace of someone's presence. No stumble to get away, at least.

"Must have been some loose sheep," he muttered, turning back and heading out into the village.

He didn't even notice the three shadows emerging from dark corners and vanishing into the night…

…

Twilight's POV

After our little close call, my brothers and I decide to leave the village for the time being. We'll be waiting in the forests until the ceremony comes, then we'll watch it from a safe distance away.

We dash towards the trees so we can find somewhere to rest… but Pouncer and Ruffrunner race off ahead of me when I skid to a stop. A lone building, away from the rest of the village, has caught my eye.

I know what it is the second my eyes rest on it. And I know exactly who's in there.

I'm completely hesitant on what to do. I glance at my brothers, rushing into the brush of the forest, then at the house before looking at where my brothers once were. Finally, I turn back to the house… and sigh.

It's just for a little bit…

Creeping up to the house on the hilltop, the memories from a year back return to me: when I had triggered that trap, trashed the place and finally got my answers from Zephyr and Nuffink. But this time… I wasn't going inside. Not that I would know if Zephyr kept the log trap up or not.

I walk along the side of the house, up to where a small window rests. I can't help but feel slightly worried at the sight of it. But… why should I? She's safe. Maybe… maybe it's because we've been away for a long time.

After searching the wall closely, I carefully dig my claws into small separations between the wood. As quietly as I can, I climb up the wall until my head reaches the window. And memories flow when I see what's inside.

I can't see their faces, but the auburn and blonde hair of the sleeping humans tell me that it's them. Seeing them again is like seeing my hatchling self in my watery reflection.

Me and my playful little brothers scampering around them and licking their faces. Their shocked faces when they saw us as grown dragons for the first time. Zephyr's palm on my forehead when I realized who she was. Her sadness when I lost control. The five of us fighting side by side, defeating Shieldbreaker soldiers and destroying the devastating Reckoning. Me, burned and injured, saving Zephyr from the burning, sinking flagship before flying to the sea stack and passing out. Flying together in the skies all happy. Our time together on New Berk, having fun and discovering secrets of the past… and secrets of ourselves.

And finally, Zephyr's teary-eyed face as she clings to me tightly… and planting a kiss on my snout. Just as I did when I saw her parents showing their love. The proud, yet saddened look on her face when I looked back one last time… and I took off.

And now, here I am. I don't care that she knows I'm here. All that matters is that I know she's with me. Here… and in my heart.

_Plink!_

The small pebble hits me on the side of my face, snapping my concentration and flow of memories like a twig. I whirl my head to the ground below…

…and see an annoyed Pouncer scowling at me. He silently gestures for me to come down and follow, while Ruffrunner waits by a tree. All it takes from me is a head gesture for them to go, that I'd be right behind them, makes them move on. Pouncer takes one last look at me to make sure I follow.

Taking one last look at Zephyr's sleeping form, I slowly coo warmly… and I leap off.

A second after I hit the ground, I rush off to join my anxious brothers. And together, we fade away into the night.

…

Zephyr's POV

**(A/N: the first minute of This Is Berk - HTTYD score)**

As the morning light shines through my bedroom window, I sit in bed with a small picture in my lap. Nuffink's bed lies empty, as he is already awake. He told everybody the good news last night, and we were all so proud of him. Only fitting… for they're all gonna be proud of me after today.

My lips pulled back into a small smile, I gently trace my finger across the picture. I still remember the day it was drawn, now over a year ago.

"I wish you were here to see this day," I whisper. "But you have your important agendas to attend to. Just remember… I miss you all. And I wish you good luck with whatever comes across your path."

I take a good look at the picture, which has a drawing of Dusk, me, Twilight, Nuffink and Dawn from left to right. It was taken when we were taking a break in our high-in-the-sky fun and relaxing around the village. Ingrid was responsible for both requesting and drawing it, and I just couldn't say no.

It took us a while to get the Night Lights settled. Twilight had trouble understanding what the point of the drawing was, and Dusk and Dawn kept getting distracted by the scent of food and the sight of butterflies. But in the end, it was all worth it. And I've held onto it ever since. When I look at it every day, it reminds me of them… and how they're holding up with everything that's happened.

My attention moves away from the picture when I move my hand away from the drawing… and lightly brush the scar on my chin. I sigh, my touch not causing pain anymore, yet I'm still reminded of how I got it.

Like many other things, the scar is now something I have in common with my dad. Among his technical genius and leadership skills… I also share his failures and humiliations. But the good thing about them? I always, always, find a way to come back from them and any near-death experiences I encounter.

The sound of my door opening interrupts my thoughts, and I look up to see Grandma out in the hall. She doesn't even need to say why she's here… I already know.

"It is time." She says calmly. With a nod, I set the picture down after one last glance and rise to my feet. Walking past the dresser where the three Night Light toys now rest, I step into the hall and follow Grandma to where my preparations are to occur.

**(song ends)**

…

**(A/N: second half of Two new Alphas – HTTYD 2 score) **

This is it.

This is what my whole life has led to.

From certain to uncertain, from definite to impossible, it's changed like sunrise and sunset. But now, it's not going away. I've proven myself to my people. This is how it was meant to be.

It's just like Twilight said… you can't deny destiny.

Just like at my parents' wedding, the entire village is assembled by my grandfather's statue to witness this historic day… the day where Berk's first female heiress becomes their Chieftess.

There's a clear path between me and the statue, and villagers give me proud, loyal glances in my direction as I walk past them. I smile and nod to a few of them. But personally… Grandpa's statue gives me the biggest feeling of pride. He'll be proud knowing how far I've come… and what I've had to endure to make it. How I've proven to everyone that I deserve to be their rightful leader.

My friends are in the part of the crowd closest to the statue, and they all silently congratulate me. My eyes are locked at the base of the statue… where my family awaits.

Eguala and Feliciana are off to the side, dressed in armor and acting as security for the event. My little brother is also in armor, with the Haddock family crest painted on his shield. When Nuffink lays eyes on me, he honorably raises his axe against his shield.

My parents stand side-by-side, warm smiles on their faces and a brown cloak in Mom's hands. A small pile of coal rests nearby. No one needs to tell me what it's for.

My father's proud eyes never leave me, his smile saying all that needs to be said. He motions with his arm for me to continue, and I nod in reply. Positioning myself in front of him as Mom and Nuffink watch on, I get down on one knee, slightly lower my head and close my eyes.

I wait patiently, not moving from my stance. And before too long…

…I feel Dad's thumb tracing a pattern- the Chief's mark- onto my forehead and the cloak being draped over my shoulders.

And there's one more thing I feel… that's not physical. A wave of self-accomplishment, hope and pride all well up inside my heart and spread throughout my very being.

The feeling flowing through me, I open my sky-blue eyes that are now sparkling like sunlight peeking through the clouds. I rise to my feet, turning around to face the crowd… my people.

"Your Chieftess has arrived!"

No sooner than those words leave my father's mouth does the whole crowd erupt into a monstrous cheer. Arms are shot up into the air and shouts of approval ring out.

"Long live the Chieftess! Long live the Chieftess!"

As if I had just triumphed over a long and hard battle, I raise my own fist high into the sky. The crowd cheers again, loud enough to reach Valhalla itself. Maybe everyone there is congratulating me too… my grandfather among them.

**(A/N: song ends)**

My eyes wash over the crowd savoring their joyful faces as they celebrate…

…until three specks appear out of the corner of my eye. One black and two white.

I turn to get a better look… and my mouth hangs open. They came.

Resting near the top of the mountain where the Great Hall resides, the Night Lights watch down on the crowd below. No… they watch me.

I can feel their eyes, beaming with warm happiness, focus on me. Even after a year since we reunited, they haven't changed a bit. She hasn't changed a bit. I think I can see Twilight smiling at me, silently telling me this is the greatest day of my life. She's not lying.

I don't even care about how they knew about this to begin with, or when to come here. All that matters is that they're here… and to prove to me that we truly are together.

"Chieftess," my brother's voice announces in a formal tone. Turning back to him, I see that he has his weapons lowered to the side before taking the stance of a guard. "It will be an honor to heed your words and fight alongside you."

I can't help but chuckle at his loyal tone. "Finky, I'm not gonna make you my general for another few years now."

"I know, Zeph," he replies in his normal voice with a smile, strapping his axe and shield behind his back. "But when that day comes, I'll be ready to stand beside you. We'll be ruling together, just like they did before they got married… and even after."

"That's the whole point of this, isn't it?" I tell him calmly, resting a hand on his armored shoulder. "What good is ruling over a village without loved ones by your side every step of the way? Going alone will only wear yourself out."

"So that's not gonna happen."

I stroke my palm over my little brother's blonde hair. "No… no, it's not."

We pull each other in close, wrapping ourselves in a hug as our parents walk up to us. The final congratulations of the crowd fade away, the warm feeling of family replacing it. Now that we're together at last, we could move on. Dream of a brighter future: for both New Berk and the dragons. Dream of one day when struggles between humans and dragons would cease and Dad's long-awaited peace would finally arrive.

Never pulling away from my hug, I open my eyes and glance back to the top of the Great Hall…

…but there's nobody there. And I smile.

Twilight knows what's next for her. And just like me, she won't go through it alone. She has her brothers… and she has us. We'll each think about the other, telling stories about us and occasionally seeing each other again when many years have passed.

But for now… me, Nuffink, Twilight, Dawn, and Dusk need to carve our own paths in life. Settle down and remember the good times we had.

And you know what? I'm okay with that.

…

Several months later

I still need to get used to being Chieftess, even with everyone helping me out in making my decisions. And outside my new life, change has come.

Eguala and Feliciana have served as my protectors whenever I attended a meeting of chiefs. They don't hesitate to say what I had been through if someone questions my role. I thank them for it to this day. And when there is no use for them as guards, they train new warriors to ensure our fighting spirit never fades.

Nuffink has advanced in his training and now sees himself as a true soldier. Rumors say he wishes to lead a squad of warriors sometime in the future. We were even told about the origin of his name by our parents and, just like I told him we would, we faked our reactions as if hearing it for the first time.

Grandma passed away peacefully around three weeks ago. My family gathered around to say our farewells… and I even said for her to tell Grandpa all about us. Personally, I'm glad they'll get together again after being apart for so long.

I've ordered the construction of a house that I'll be moving into once it's finished. There's no need for them to hurry. I love my parents and wouldn't mind sticking around with them for just a little longer.

And as for my mother and father… they're settling down. Mom's resorted to telling stories to the kids, some about the time of the dragons and some about the family. I'll say this, the legends need to live.

Traders come to New Berk regularly, and Dad listened to stories they had to offer. And one time… I saw him smile thoughtfully with a hand to his chin. I know that look. Mom said he has it only when he has a bright idea.

Ever since, he's spent weeks alone in his study, coming out every once in a while. He should know by now that I'm getting suspicious of him. I am his daughter, after all. Just what is he doing in there?

Tonight, I'm going to find out.

Closing the door behind me and hanging my brown fur cloak against a hook, I glance to the upstairs part of the house. Making my way up there without a second thought, I walk up to the door of Dad's study and gently tap my knuckles against the wooden surface.

"Come in."

My father greets me with a calm smile as I open the door and make my way inside. "I figured you'd know sooner or later… even before it was finished. But for my daughter, I'll make an exception."

Instead of answering him, I look towards his desk, expecting to see some maps or weapon designs like he's always done. But instead… I see paper. And lots of it.

"Dad…" I whisper with curiosity in my tone. "What is all this?"

"See for yourself," he replies, gesturing towards the desk. "Ever since you took my place, I needed something to fill out the remainder of my days. And thanks to those traders and their tall tales, I finally found it."

My eyes scan the room, passing over the now non-functional Dragon Blade resting atop a shelf. I quietly move over to the desk and sit down in the chair, reaching for one sheet of paper. Turning it over in my hands, I rest my eyes on the first line of words… and gasp.

_There were dragons when I was a boy._

I blink twice to make sure this is real. That phrase… that same phrase he said to me as a little girl, and later to Nuffink when he was old enough, whispers in my mind. Flashbacks of the first time he told us about dragons begin to work their way in… and they keep flowing as I continue reading.

_There were great, grim sky dragons that nested on the cliff-tops like gigantic, scary birds. Little, brown scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well-organized packs. Preposterously huge sea dragons that were twenty times as big as the big blue whale, and who killed for the fun of it. _

_You'll have to take my word for it: for the dragons are disappearing so fast, they may soon become extinct. Nobody knows what is happening. They are crawling back into the sea from whence they came, leaving not a bone, not a fang in the earth for men of the future to remember them by. _

_So, in order that these amazing creatures should not be forgotten, I will tell this true story from my childhood. I was not the sort of boy who could train a dragon with the mere lifting of an eyebrow. I was not a natural at the heroism business. I had to work at it. This is the story of becoming a hero the hard way. _

_But the thing about dragons (and I'm a person who knows about dragons) is that it could very well be that they are really sleeping down there in the black, black depths. _

_There may yet come a time when the dragons will come back._

I'm absolutely speechless when I finish the last word. "You… you're writing about your adventures," I breathe out. "And you want the whole world to know of it?"

"It's the least I could do, Zephyr," he replies. "One way or another, my story needs to be told. The world needs to know about the dragons, whether they believe they're real or not. And I believe there is somebody, just one person out there who thinks of dragons the same way I do. And perhaps this story will find its way into their hands."

I do my best to listen to him, but I'm preoccupied with taking a look at how far he's gone. After a few pages of words and sentences, something else sticks out from the rest… a picture.

I pull it close to me, identifying the drawn person as my father as a boy. He even has an arrow with his name pointing to the boy. And a little green dragon is by his side, arrow in tow. But when I read the name on the other end of it…

What?

I turn to my father with a confused expression. Was this some kind of joke?

"So you've found it," comes his only response at my face.

"Dad…" I whisper in distraught. "Toothless is _not_ that small! He's a Night Fury, for Thor's sake! Not a Terrible Terror!"

He holds up a hand to silence me. "I'll have you know that I did that for a very good reason. An important reason."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" I ask, my tone telling him that I'm not buying this… something that Mom probably gave me. Dad sighs when he notices this like I'm reminding him of her all over again and how he had to deal with it.

"Do you know how I said that people would be looking for the dragons? So that they could use them as weapons or something worse?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Well…" he mutters. "While I do want the world to know of me and my story… I don't want to say too much. I don't want to show anything that could lead to the dragons' downfall… or even mine. That's why I decided to… change things."

My feelings of displeasure and annoyance fade away as the realization sinks in. Immediately turning back to the papers, I look through some of them, and sure enough…

…they're not like the stories and tales I grew up with as a child. There are some names I recognize, like Snotlout, Fishlegs, Alvin, and even Grandpa… but I also catch sight of unfamiliar ones. Camicazi. Valhallarama in Grandma's place. Clueless. But Mom's name is nowhere to be seen.

And it's not just the people. Dad's also created fictional dragon species, too. Among the Deadly Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare are the oddest, strangest-looking dragons I've ever seen. The Darkbreather, the Sandrazor, the Eight-Legged Battlegore, the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, the Flamehuffer, the Venomous Vorpent… the list goes on.

And if the dragons weren't enough, he's done the same thing to locations. There's the familiar Isle of Berk and the Barbaric Archipelago, but there's also the infamous Roman Empire. Odd… I've heard from books that the Empire fell into ruin long before Vikings ever appeared.

There are also strange places, too. My sight rests on drawings of islands called Murderous Island, Cannibal Isle, the Island of Tomorrow, the Frozen Isle of Nowhere, Hero's End, and… and…

This one is weird. Instead of an island, it's just an arrow pointing out at the ocean. In fact, the words say that the land might not even exist.

"Uh, Dad?" I ask curiously. "What's up with this one? Is… is this one actually real or something?"

My father peers over my shoulder and hums when he notices what I'm asking about. "A funny story, that one," he responds. "I've heard a legend that a man named Erikson set foot on that land. If what I heard is true, it rests all the way across the ocean from a distance farther than any island I've traveled to on dragonback. In fact, I doubt it can even be reached by our people."

He offers a hand, and I place the paper onto it. "When I was just about your age…" he continues, holding it in both hands. "I wanted to map the known world, see what else rested beyond the Archipelago's borders… but now I know there's far more than I ever thought there would be. So perhaps one day, this place, this… America, will be revealed to human eyes."

He sets the paper back down on the desk, and my curious eyes never leave it for a little while. "But as to what I was saying earlier, I can't risk telling them everything. I can't tell them I sent the dragons away and I can't tell them where they are. Which leaves me to do only one thing…"

"Botch the truth." I finish for him. "You want them to see it from a different perspective than the rest of us."

"Exactly," he agrees. "All in all, it's best if they know of me and the dragons, as well as what I've done to ensure their future. And my adventures are too long to just put in a single volume."

"So you're going to make more of these?" I ask him.

"Correct. I've decided that no more than twelve should suffice."

"Twelve?!" I gawk, turning my body around to face him. "Oh my gods, you're gonna have your hands full, Dad!"

"I know, I know!" he says with a chuckle. "You know, sometimes you're more like your mother in some cases than you are of me."

"Right. Sorry," I say, right before something pops into my mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I pause, taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor for a moment. "What are you going to call it?"

My father's face lights up at that question, a warm smile growing. "I already have," he replies softly. "Take a look."

I silently nod, turning back to the desk. I search through the drawings and word-filled pages… until something catches my eyes. A red cover that still looks in development. Taking it in one hand, I examine it carefully.

There's a picture of a dragon on it, a Viking helmet on its claw while a snake-like tongue slithers out from its mouth. But what intrigues me the most… are the words above and below the dragon.

_How to Train Your Dragon _

_By Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III _

"That's… that's a wonderful name."

"Thanks. It means a lot," Dad answers with a smile. "I'm also thinking of having the 'instructions' as the chapter names."

I stand up from the chair and walk over to him. "Dad… this is going to mean a lot to everyone. Not just all the Vikings, but… everyone. I'm glad you decided to do this."

"Well, what other way was there to honor my legacy?" he chuckles. "But still… I'm pleased you like it, Zeph."

I smile at him. "When you're done, it won't be just me that'll like it."

…

Later, I sit alone on my bed with Nuffink sound asleep. Looking out the window at the starry night sky, I think back as to how this all began. The promise I swore I would fulfill. The Pageant and the trip to the Hidden World. Hearing every story and tale about my parents and their dragons. The unexpected arrival of the Shieldbreaker and the quest that followed. My blindness, failure, and recovery. Reuniting with my greatest friends after so long. The decisive final battle and the vanquishing of my enemies, both physical and mental. And taking the final step into leadership.

I've come so far, just like Mom and Dad. I'm so proud to be their daughter, even to this very day. And I won't hesitate to carry the family name into future generations.

Speaking of family, the night sky reminds me of something.

Walking over to my drawer and opening it, I pull out the small plush of Twilight. Sitting back down on my bed, I rest the plush in my lap and sigh.

"Hey, girl," I whisper, careful not to wake my brother. "It's me. I've just been wondering about you and your brothers. I… I appreciate that you came back the day I was made Chieftess. I really do. And I know that life down there can be a little dull, but… it's your home. And you need to protect it, just like I need to protect mine.

Listen, Twilight… I'm gonna be moving on soon. Be in charge of my own life, as well as leading my people. And one day, I might meet some guy, settle down and have a kid of my own. But one thing I'll always keep in mind… is you.

I wish I could know how well your brothers are doing, but I know you're looking after them. They're looking up to you… and I bet that all of the dragons are gonna be doing that, too. And one day, you'll lead them into a brighter future. You'll make them stay hidden and safe. Teach them to be careful if they ever go up here. But know that one day, it'll all be over.

One day, we'll understand each other. One day, we'll live together. My dad's dream will finally be realized. But for now, I need you to keep your promise. That you'll never forget me. And I know you'll keep it close… you might even come and visit me just like I said.

But until a day like that ever comes… I miss you, Twilight. I'll always think about you. And tell your brothers the same thing if you can."

Setting the plush on top of the dresser, I ready myself for sleep…

"She'll never forget you," Nuffink mumbles from his bed. "You know that."

Unexpecting a response from him, I hesitate. "You, uh… you think we might see them again someday?"

"If it happened to Dad and Toothless," he yawns, turning over to face me. "It'll definitely happen to us, Zephyr. Might not be tomorrow, might not be next week… heck, it might not even be next month or next year, but someday. Maybe next time, all of us might have kids of our own…"

"…and it'll be like the trip all over again," I finish with a warm smile. "I like that idea. Maybe it could be some kind of family tradition?"

"Maybe," he agrees. "Hey, and while we're on the subject of the future… when do you think we'll finally get along with them?"

I only roll my eyes humorously. "Not for a long, long, long time, that's for sure. And no matter when that day comes, it wouldn't be a surprise if one of our descendants is gonna be responsible for it."

"Huh. Wouldn't that be something…"

"But it will come, Nuff. Believe me when I say this."

"Hey, since when I have ever doubted my older sister?"

His words bring a chuckle out of my throat. In a calming gesture, I reach out with one hand and stroke his hair. "You never have and you never will. Now, think about getting some rest." Leaning down, I place a gentle kiss on his head. "I love you, Finky."

"Love you too, Zeph." He says with a tired smile. When I move away, he turns back over and snuggles up.

Smirking at my little brother's peaceful form, I lie down in my own bed and tuck myself in. Just before I close my eyes, twinkling from the starlight, I take one last look at the black night sky. I think about them… and my heart warms.

_Stay safe, you three. _

Then, darkness fills my world as I close my eyes.

…

At that moment, in another world

Twilight's POV

There are only two dragons present in the circular stone arena. My father and myself. Above us, on the clifftops, are various dragons, my family and Father's allies among them. We are assembled here for a special occasion, our most ancient of traditions.

_"There are those who wish themselves to be worthy enough to succeed my mate as Alpha,"_ Mother speaks clearly from the audience. _"Most of you have watched as the challengers attempted to take his place… and fall. Some of you will say that this one is no different. I will not object to this… because she is unique. _

_What will unfold shortly is a test, some will say. Dart has spent most of her life training alongside her brothers for the risks of the world above. She has been taught to strike fast and hard, to conceal herself from human eyes. But the young one still has much to discover, for she is still not fully experienced. _

_She has rarely fought other dragons, with the exception of her brothers. But when our home was threatened, I watched as she valiantly defended herself against crazed dragons. And for that, I could not be prouder of my offspring. _

_Dart has faced off against her father before as part of her training. But today she realizes that this is no mere practice. She should expect her opponent to not go easy on her. She should expect to recall everything she has learned. And most importantly… she should expect to die."_

I can sense my brothers growing nervous at that last part. The Challenge for Alpha has, since its creation thousands of years ago, has always ended in death.

But it doesn't have to be.

After all, Father spared his abused predecessor and allowed him to live. This should not be any different.

_"Dart will be tested in everything she knows,"_ Mother continues. _"And my mate will confront a dragon like none other: one of his own blood. And so, I wish you both the best of luck. May your fire burn as bright as the sun." _

The spectating dragons grow silent. Mother steps back from her addressing stance as Pouncer and Ruffrunner never take their eyes off me. But I pay no attention to them. Instead, my focus is on the black dragon before me.

Our eyes stare into each other. Smoke billows from my nostrils as I exhale and place my feet apart in a readying stance. I focus, remembering all I've learned.

_Remember, young one._ Cloudjumper's voice says in my mind._ A dragon's strength comes from their rage. Incorporate your fury into each of your strikes, and you will hit with a ferocious force. But you must also be cautious. Release all of your anger at once, and you will become exhausted and weak. You will be vulnerable and ripe for defeat… or worse. _

The old dragon's flame had ascended some time ago, so his teachings are all that remain. My brothers and I have decided that to honor him, we must not let them go to waste.

Father and I simultaneously slowly start to circle each other like predators waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He growls, baring his teeth as my own slide out from my gums. His emeralds stare into my sapphires, pupils narrowed into wild, feral slits.

_A true hunter must wait for the right moment to attack. Striking too soon shows impatience and exposure… and too late means little time for reaction. As soon as you see an opening… take it. _

A loud bellow erupts from Father's throat, accepting the challenge and symbolizing his dominance. My response is a roar of defiance, that I won't back down from him. Snarling, Father rises on his hind legs and spreads his wings to further establish his authority…

…and my blue eyes widen at the sight of his exposed torso.

I dash forward before anyone can blink, slamming right into him and making us both collide with a rock wall. Pebbles rain down on us as Father roars angrily, grabbing me by the neck and tossing me aside before I can make my next move.

My claws scratch against the rocky surface of the arena as I skid to a stop. My nostrils flare when Father leaps into the air to dive-slam me. Rolling out of the way, I watch as he smacks against the ground. His head whirls in my direction, but by the time he does so I leap onto his back, scratching and biting in a frenzy.

Father throws himself onto the ground back-first, and a jolt of pain ripples through me when I feel the rock smash against my spine. Through my screech of pain, I still manage to hold on tight.

But my grip is eventually broken when he slams against another wall. I collapse to the ground and he presses a claw to my throat, wings spread wide and jaw opened, a purple light glowing within…

Inhaling deeply and feeling the heat building up inside me, I fire a plasma blast right at his mouth. Father yelps in alarm, releasing his hold on me and allowing me to get back on my feet while he coughs wildly.

After hacking out smoke from his mouth, his eyes lock on me, angrily saying that that move wasn't fair. My own eyes tell him that nothing is fair here.

We rush at each other and collide, grappling with claws and thrashing our teeth. Getting an advantage, I slam his head to the ground and prepare to hold him in a submissive position…

…but he whacks his tail against my face, making me stumble backward.

Father strikes a claw against my head and advances, grappling with me again. I throw him aside, swatting at him while he's down before he gets back up. He lunges at me again, but I rake my other claw against the side of his head, knocking loose a few scales.

Charging himself up, he fires another plasma blast at me. But I'm ready this time, raising my wings just in time for the purple projectile to smack into them. Father fires again, but I spread my wings and take flight, speeding into him with a low swoop. Quickly landing behind him while he's trying to recover, I spin around and strike him with my tail.

He charges at me, and I sidestep to avoid him. Just as he gets past me, I grab him by the tail and throw him several meters away. He recovers in seconds, not willing to be defeated so soon. I ready another plasma blast, but instead of dodging this shot, Father retaliates with a plasma blast of his own.

We shoot at the same time, the two projectiles exploding when they collide. The blowback stuns us both, and we slide back. My chest heaves as I try to catch my breath, my eyes cast down to the rocky ground… before a purple flash of light flashes from my peripheral vision.

I instinctively drop to the ground just as the plasma bolt flies over me. It smacks against the rock wall behind me, and I rise back to a stand position. My eyes watch Father closely as to what his next move will be…

…but he relaxes. He doesn't do anything. He's letting down his guard. I see this as an opportunity, so I brace myself to lunge forward…

…and a small pebble suddenly bounces off my head.

Snorting in confusion, I turn my head around and look up. But by the time I recognize the danger… it's too late.

Father's plasma blast had missed me. But it also had hit its mark.

Before I can run out of the way, several large rocks and boulders collapse right on top of me, pinning me down. The painful and heavy sensations overwhelm me in an instant.

I can hardly move. I can only peek out of the opening in the rocks. Father slowly moves toward me with the intent of finishing this. He should know I'm not dead… but I also know he wants me to yield. I know he has no intention of killing his own offspring, he's too kind for that.

But I can't yield. I won't yield. I refuse to be defeated here.

I think back to the entire crisis, from my discovery about it to the battle for our home. My brothers and I fighting alongside allies, both human and dragon. Fighting as one with…

Zephyr.

She wouldn't want this from me.

She became a part of me. She loved me. We looked out for each other and I even saved her life. She wouldn't back down easily from a fight. She'd keep going…

…and she'd want me to do the same.

Thoughts of Zephyr and everything she's ever done for me flows through me… and I feel something strange. Something new. Something… powerful. All of a sudden, I feel like… like I'm supercharged with a force I can't comprehend.

Even now Father stops in his tracks, his face a mix of curiosity and surprise. The other spectating dragons watch in awe. Strength flows through my body, invigorating me with a power that feels so good…

BAWOOOOM!

I spread that power outward, blasting all of the rocks and boulders away. I feel strong. I feel amazing. I feel great! I feel like I could do anything I want!

With a screeching roar that echoes across my home, I rush toward Father with incredible speed. I give him no time to react as I plow right into him, launching myself skyward as soon as he crashes into the ground.

I feel like I'm flying faster than I've ever gone before as I speed across the rocky walls. My inner flame now bursting with raw strength and energy, I unleash a single plasma bolt that almost looks electric from my mouth. It explodes against Father's side, and he howls in pain.

Flying around the arena quicker than he can track me, I fire shot after shot at him. Each one blasts against his scales, causing him to growl and roar in agony. He fires at me two more times, with one of them missing me… and the other one hitting me right under my right side…

…but to my surprise, it doesn't even hurt!

Ignoring any reason as to how that might be possible, I let my rage take over. I roar louder than I ever have as lightning flashes and crackles around my body… until I'm completely invisible.

I stealthily land behind Father as he searches for any sign of me. With a snarl to let him know where I am, I savor the look on his face when he whirls around just in time to see me slam into him. Grabbing him by the tail, I throw him behind me and make him smash against the rocky surface of the arena.

And when he tries to stand back up, I draw myself back for one last plasma blast that will leave him completely exhausted. But while I'm charging up, I start to feel something powerful building up in my throat. My body surges with the strength and newfound power as smoke rises from my open jaws…

…and I unleash it.

Instead of a single supercharged bolt, a single beam of pure plasma energy blasts forth from my mouth! Father raises his wings to block it, and he struggles to hold it back once it hits. I concentrate harder, adding more strength to my final attack.

It's enough to overwhelm him. An explosion and a puff of smoke tell me I've broken through his defense. Snarling, I dash inside the smoke cloud and throw Father out onto the center of the arena. Just when he hits the ground, I leap up into the air…

…and slam back down onto him, stomping down onto his neck with one front foot. I have him right where I want him.

My breathing heavy and my anger pulsing through me, I keep him pinned down so he can't fight back. Now that he's down, there's only one thing left for me to do.

_"Say it!"_ I growl, hardly recognizing my own voice in my anger. Father doesn't reply due to his exhaustion… but that only fires me up even more.

_"SAY IT!"_ I screech, pressing down hard on his throat. With a pained moan, Father opens his eyes and looks at me… with a proud smile.

_"I… I yield…"_

He says it clear enough for the crowd to hear him. Stepping off him, I slowly start to calm myself as he tries to recover. I hear the roar and cheer of the dragons above us. They're cheering for the victor. Their new Alpha.

I let it all sink in. I did it. I won.

I'm the new Alpha.

My rage slowly fades away… yet my newfound surge of power doesn't. I need to know what it is, and soon. But first…

_"Father?"_ I ask him as he stands. _"Are… are you alright? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" _

_"I've had worse, Dart,"_ He replies. _"When I became Alpha, I was frozen in ice."_ His jade eyes suddenly light up when he thinks back to that moment. _"Which reminds me… how do you feel?"_

I'm taken aback by his question. How could he know that? Was it my attitude? How hard I was hitting him? How fast I was?

Shoving all questions aside, I search for my best response._ "I… I feel…"_ I mutter before settling on an answer. _"I feel powerful. I feel strong." _

_"How strong?" _

_"Um… like I could take on a dragon a hundred times my size and win." _

Father only smiles. _"I felt the same way." _

_"The same?"_ I ask, bewildered. _"How could you have possibly-" _

_"This was a surprising turn of events,"_ Mother's voice interrupts me. Turning around, I see her, Stormfly and my brothers landing in the arena. _"Not only has your training paid off… but you have also unlocked your full potential, Dart. Not just that of your father's species… but also of mine."_

She and Stormfly look proud of me… and I only smile at them until Pouncer and Ruffrunner get my attention. Instead of pride on their faces, I see… shock. Awe and wonder. Their eyes are wide and Ruffrunner's jaw is open in a silent gasp.

_"Whoa…"_ he breathes as Pouncer steps forward.

_"Uh… why are you two looking at me like that?"_ I ask nervously. _"Am… Am I hurt or something? Is there a wound?" _

_"Dart…"_ Pouncer whispers to me. _"Did you know about this? Did you know you could do that?" _

_"Do what? What are you two talking ab-"_ Before I can finish my question, something in the nearby crystals catches my eye. From here… it looks like a blue glow.

I rush towards it and peer inside the crystal… and my eyes widen in amazement when I see my reflection.

My spine… is glowing a bright blue color. Just like Father when he became Alpha.

But that's not all. The glow is also on the ridge between my eyes, the inside of my mouth, and my nose. Small arcs of blue lightning flicker across my body, ranging from the back of my neck to the tip of my tail. I also notice a few arcs near my head and my feet. And oddly, I don't feel them at all. Not even a tingle.

_"Wow…"_ I whisper, gawking at my reflection. No wonder I felt so amazingly powerful. Glancing over my shoulder, the blue glow on my spine meets my sky-blue eyes. For a second, I wonder if my eyes were glowing when I blasted free of those rocks.

_"Dart…"_ Ruffrunner speaks up. _"You… look… AWESOME!" _

_"Yeah!"_ Pouncer agrees in excitement. _"That looks good on you!" _

_"It… it does?"_ I question him, still unsure about this. This was not what I was expecting… well, I knew about the whole blue spine thing, but this? This is something else completely!

_"There's a reason the humans call a Night Fury the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, Dart,"_ Father tells me. _"When black-scaled Furies like you and me cloak and go invisible, we harness electricity to do so. And whenever I went into my Alpha state, my plasma blasts were supercharged. Put the two of them together…" _

_"…and this is the result,"_ Mother finishes for him. _"Truly outstanding. Perhaps this is yet another example of you being a child of both the Light and the Night Fury." _

_"And it looks so cool!"_ Ruffrunner shouts. _"I wonder if I can do that?!" _

_"Well, you'd probably have to beat me first,"_ I answer. _"And as to what you just saw here…" _

My brother realizes my statement. _"Point made."_ He says._ "And Pouncer's right, it _does_ look better on you." _

I smile happily. _"Thanks." _

_"You could be nearly unstoppable in this state,"_ Stormfly adds. _"That could be a huge advantage for you trying to protect us from humans who wish to harm us… my Alpha." _

She bows her head, and Mother follows. Pouncer and Ruffrunner hesitantly follow, for they now need to get used to their older sister being their queen. Above us, the dragons all hang their heads low in respect… and I turn to Father. I flash my spine a bright blue with a proud smile.

Father returns it… before he spreads his wings and bows.

I stand proudly in the arena, my eyes passing over every dragon present. They all watch me… and I know what I must do. I call for every dragon to follow me…

…and I take off into the air. Small traces of lightning flow behind me as I speed away, my brothers doing their best to keep up. To make things easier for them, I slow down so they can use the glow of my spine as a beacon.

All of the dragons fly behind me as I lead them through caverns, fungi formations, and towering stalagmites. I veer around crystals, and they follow my every movement. Not a single one breaks formation.

Finally, my destination reveals itself. The Alpha's Crystal. It was originally my father's… and now it's mine.

No, not mine. Ours. I glance back to my brothers, knowing that I'll always have them by my side. I roar to the flock of dragons, and they all fly off to land near the Crystal.

My parents touch down near the very front while my brothers circle around to land on the top of the Crystal. As they do so, I conjure up my power… and blast forth. Lightning and a blue light trail behind me as I fly around the base of the Crystal, working my way to the top in a spiral.

When I reach the top, I spin and unfurl my wings, letting the speed die down before I dive… and land.

I walk up to where all of the dragons can see us. The three of us all look over the crowd. Pouncer on my right, Ruffrunner on my left… and me with my spine shining its bright blue glow.

My brothers and I share a happy glance, and we all nuzzle each other like the family we are. We've been together our whole lives… and we'll always be together. Even through this.

I spread out my wings slowly, and the dragons all bow before me. Savoring it for a moment, I draw myself back, close my eyes…

RREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRGGH!

My roar travels across the caverns, and it's followed by the roar of my brothers, my parents, and all of the dragons before me. And through the tremendous bellowing… I look up. Up into another world. My thoughts travel to only a few people.

I still remember when I watched Zephyr become Chieftess. If only she was here to see this… but who knows? Maybe she is. Maybe she knows that I'm Alpha deep in her heart. And together, we'll both lead our people into a brighter future… and pave the way for when our two species will finally coexist.

But as for now… our focus is on the near future. And Zephyr and I will do the best we can to make sure the dragons are safe. And we'll do it together.

Together… from afar.

…

_My name is Zephyr Valka Haddock. Firstborn daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. Chieftess of New Berk. _

_Two years before I was born, my father sent the dragons away for their own safety. It pained him to realize the world wasn't ready for his dream of a human-dragon utopia... at least, not yet. So he trusted me to guard the home of the dragons until the day comes for me to pass it on. All of my life, I looked up to him. I wanted to become like him... and I did. _

_The road to heroism is long and hard, but I became strong enough to continue my father's legacy. And I, too, share his belief that one day, humans and dragons will coexist. And I will fight, I will do whatever it takes to keep the dragons safe until then. _

_I don't know when that day will come, or what mankind will think when it does. All I can do here is hope. Hope that my father's... no, my _family's _dream is brought to life. Someway... somehow... and one way or another, coexistence will come. For the fate of humans and dragons have always intertwined with each other. They always have and they always will. _

_Until then, my family will protect them and keep the secret safe. We'll do it for centuries, perhaps even a thousand years. Because our world would never be the way it was if it didn't have one thing. Not trees, not water, not even towering mountains and vast valleys. But instead, it would be different if there were no... _

_...dragons. _

...

Many years later

?

In a forest lit by moonlight, a sparrow rested on top of a tree branch. It chittered and tweeted before flying down to the grassy ground below. It hopped along the ground, its beak pecking at anything that looked like a worm's hiding spot. After several moments of searching, it noticed something odd. It flies away in a hurry…

THOOM!

…just as a large claw smacked the earth, just where the little bird once stood. The owner of the claw, a red Monstrous Nightmare, sniffed the air and rumbled lowly. Turning its head towards the edge of the forest, the dragon slowly moved toward it, its scaly hide brushing past bushes and small foliage.

Bushes separated to allow its large head passage. Opening its amber eyes, the dragon took in the sight before it… a human settlement.

But this was no normal settlement. No… it was something else.

Instead of small, wooden huts, there were tall, metallic structures as tall as small mountains. Lights illuminated every inch of them, and red and white lights covered the ground below, indicating moving objects.

Small noises alerted the Nightmare, and it turned to the right to see the newcomers. A lone dark-blue Deadly Nadder emerged from the forest, emitting a surprised squawk upon seeing the landscape before it.

A light green Hideous Zippleback appeared from the left side, a purple Terrible Terror resting on the body. Both dragons looked curiously at the scene… before a high-pitched whistling broke the silence of the night.

At first, the dragons saw nothing when they looked skyward. Nothing… until an unseen figure flew across the dark sky, blocking the light of stars. The Nightmare did not have to clearly see it to know what it was.

The shadowy figure circled over the large human settlement, eventually resting atop one of the tall, metallic structures. It peered down to the ground below with bright purple eyes.

The dragons remaining near the forest understood. This was a new world now. One they were not familiar with… yet.

A lone human craft appeared in the sky. Twin rotors rested on the top, although they appeared to be a circle due to its rapid-fast movement. And near the front… rested a light that passed over the dragons.

Not backing down from the flying craft, the four dragons stood their ground, drew back their mouths…

…and roared out at the human settlement, the sound loud enough to announce their presence.

…

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: WRATH OF THE SHIELDBREAKER **

**How to Train Your Dragon series property of DreamWorks Animation **

**All OCs are owned by myself **

**VOICE CAST (shout-out to CalvinFujii for the idea) **

**All HTTYD characters retain their respective voice actors. **

**Zephyr: Hailee Steinfeld **

**Nuffink: Tom Holland **

**Adrian: Alden Ehrenreich**

**Eguala: Angelina Jolie **

**Feliciana: Zoe Saldana **

**Avicia: Kristen Bell **

**Nott: Ashley Eckstein **

**Voice of Dart/Twilight: Tiya Sircar **

**Voice of Pouncer/Dawn: Dylan O'Brien **

**Voice of Ruffrunner/Dusk: Jason Ritter**

**Keiser the Omnipotent: Kevin Michael Richardson **

**Vollert: Dave B. Mitchell **

**Gerry: Seth Green **

**Voice of Light Fury: Rachel Weisz **

**Voice of Toothless: Justin Long **

**Voice of Stormfly: Jennifer Hale **

**Voice of Cloudjumper: Gary Oldman **

**Voice of Sharpshot: John Oliver**

**Spikelout: Skyler Stone**

**Snuffnut: Nick Wolfhard**

**Bluffnut: Kat Graham**

**Ingrid: Mandy Moore **

**Young Zephyr: Madalyn Gonzalez **

**Young Nuffink: Liam Ferguson**

**Voice of Young Dart: Eva Bella **

**Voice of Young Pouncer: Max Charles**

**Voice of Young Ruffrunner: JD McCrary**

**Osvif: Callum O'Neill**

**Jerek: Johnny Yong Bosch **

**Toki: Parry Shen**

**Arni: Omar Benson Miller **

**Voice of Blazestone: Cressida Cowell **

**West Wind / Dragon Slayer Zephyr: Hailee Steinfeld**

**Prologue Viking: Dennis Singletary**

**Viking Ship Captain: Alfred Molina**

**Shieldbreaker Soldiers and Personnel: David Sobolov, Justin Theroux, Daniel Craig, Dee Bradley Baker**

**Mainland Soldiers: M.C. Gainey, Alan Tudyk, Jeremy Sisto**

**Thief #1: Ron Perlman**

**Thief #2: Brad Garrett **

**Berkians: Billy Connolly, Julie Walters, David Tennant, Sally Kinghorn**

**Erik: Tyree Brown **

**Berserker: David Tennant**

**Viking Boy: Steele Gagnon**

**Viking Girl: Hadley Gannaway**

**Storyteller: Art Parkinson **

**Flagship Prisoners: Patrick Doyle, Kelly Macdonald, Jackson Stein**

**Tavern Woman: Emma Thompson **

**Tavern Man: Robbie Coltrane**

**Bartender: John Ratzenberger **

**Soldier in Flashback: Jonathan Groff**

**Vincent: Sterling K. Brown**

**Man in Flashback: Stephen J. Anderson**

**Woman in Flashback: Evan Rachel Wood**

**Patrolling Viking: Kevin McKidd **

**Berk Guard Member: Charlie Rowe **

**(A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's finally over. For so long, I've daydreamed about how this story was going to play out, even before the third movie was released! However, I'm happy that one of my best fantasies of the series is finally complete. I hope all of you enjoyed this as much as I did. **

**It might be some time before I make another HTTYD story like this one again, but for now, I might stick to one-shots. And I'll definitely be getting back to my Super Smash Bros story since I haven't done anything with that in months! **

**Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Even though some parts were tiring and caused me to suffer writer's block, I pulled through it all. All in all, I'm very proud of myself for reaching the end. **

**One final thing before I go: Even though HTTYD has ended, it'll always be with us. We just need to hold it close to our hearts. **

**Take care, guys.) **


End file.
